Marcas de um Pecado
by Telly Roarke
Summary: "As pessoas temem o que elas não podem explicar." sua mãe lhe dissera isso no passado. "Kagome… Há uma coisa que preciso lhe contar… Você… minha filha… é…" E então, tudo desapareceu. *EM REPOSTAGEM - 1 à 12 OK*
1. Hakai

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Hakai**  
\Capítulo Um\

ღ

ღ

A ira subiu-lhe a cabeça de forma indescritível. E, naquele momento, sua única vontade era a de socar seu único herdeiro, por ele ousar desobedecer-lhe e desafiar-lhe diante de todos os criados.

Como Suprema Ordem e Realeza de Batsu, exigia o cumprimento incontestável de todas as ordens e comandos que dava. Exigia, principalmente, o respeito. Inclusive de seu filho. Entretanto, regras e ordens jamais foram respeitadas por ele. Ameaças, de nada adiantavam contra ele, e por fazê-las, recebia palavras ignorantes e de desacate como resposta.

Jamais tivera uma boa relação com o herdeiro, mas tudo piorara nos últimos meses. Nos últimos meses, governar Batsu deixara de ser um de seus objetivos. As únicas coisas que desejava fazer era desobedecer-lhe todas as ordens, e para toda sua atenção era voltada às mulheres a frequentarem o cômodo dele durante a noite.

# Não ouse gritar-me, insolente. – mandou em um tom mais elevado, erguendo-se do trono, e fazendo com que mais alguns criados deixassem a sala às pressas. – Ainda sou o Rei. Ainda sou seu pai. Exijo respeito!

O jovem soltou um suspiro de deboche diante àquelas palavras. Poderia ser o pai biologicamente, entretanto, desde a morte de sua mãe, não o estava sendo de fato. Com aquele cargo apenas sabia mandar e exigir, e não respeitá-lo ou dar-lhe conselhos ou o apoio que necessitou quando sua mãe morreu.

# Vá para o inferno com seu respeito!

Cuspiu as palavras pesadas, fazendo o restante dos presentes arregalarem os olhos em horror. E para evitarem tornar tudo ainda mais difícil, precipitaram-se para fora da sala. A qualquer minuto poderiam se tornar alvos da ira de ambos.

# Não farei o que me pede…

Virou as costas para o progenitor a fim de retirar-se da Sala do Trono. Entretanto, com o fechar da mão com unhas pontiagudas em seu braço, foi obrigado a cessar o movimento e tornar a fixar os olhos em seu pai.

Sua atitude apenas o enfurecera mais.

# Não ouses virar-me ás costas, insolente! Sendo de sua vontade ou não, há de obedecer-me. Há de casar-te com quem quero! Se me desobedecer, tratarei de pôr um fim na vida da camponesa a seguir-lhe por todos os lados.

Nos olhos dourados, idênticos e mais jovens que os seus, o Rei notou o brilho do ódio. Sentimento alimentado não apenas por aquelas palavras, mas pelo sorriso a brotar nos lábios reais. Ele conseguira atingi-lo. A jovem camponesa com fama de bruxa era a única verdadeira companhia dele, e sua única fraqueza.

# Não ousaria tocá-la e realizar essa injustiça… por capricho. – pronunciou entre dentes.

Embora nunca houvesse matado alguém sem motivos o faria daquela vez, para ter o controle sobre o destino do filho. Controle perdido por completo, após a morte de sua segunda esposa, vencida impiedosamente por uma doença, no ano anterior.

A ela, o jovem Herdeiro obedecia sem contestar ou reclamar. Com um simples olhar, conseguia silencia-lo. Fazê-lo o respeitar da maneira devida, mesmo contra a vontade. E até o fazia abaixar a cabeça e pedir desculpas ao ultrapassar os limites.

Quando Izayoi era viva, ele não se atrevia a trazer mulheres estranhas para o interior do Castelo só para irritá-lo. Sem ela, uma guerra infinita e terrível foi iniciada entre ele e o filho. Uma guerra que ele nem ao menos sabia como começara.

# Caso haja necessidade o farei sem pestanejar. – rompeu o contato com o filho, e tornou a sentar no trono banhado em ouro.

Inuyasha deu um passo a frente ainda sem acreditar nas palavras do pai. Conhecia o temperamento dele, mas jamais acreditara que ele seria capaz de realizar tamanha crueldade, apenas para conseguir domá-lo.

# O povo se voltará contra ti.

# Não hei de importar-me com isto.

Despreocupado, deu com os ombros. Era evidente que ele seria capaz de contornar pequenos detalhes a seu favor. Ele era o poderoso e conhecido Inu no Taishou.

# Sua noiva chegará dentro de poucas horas para acompanhar-nos durante o jantar. – comentou, como se nada estivesse errado. – Espero que esteja pronto e bem vestido para recebê-la ao chegar. Seria bastante incômodo ter de lhe arrastar a força até ela. Agora… – fez um gesto com a mão, anunciando que havia terminado com ele. – pode retirar-se…

O jovem pegou o ar com força pela boca, tentando acalmar a própria raiva e a vontade de arremessar-se contra o progenitor. Assim que conseguiu um pouco de controle, abandonou a Sala do Trono, enquanto o amaldiçoava, silenciosamente, por usar de golpes baixos contra ele.

Avançou pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto sem nem olhar para os lados. E ao alcançá-lo, bateu a porta do cômodo com violência, não se importando com o fato de assustar a criada que estava ali para arrumar o cômodo.

Um simples olhar foi suficiente para fazer a jovem abandonar as tarefas, e retirar-se imediatamente do quarto. Tudo isso após uma reverência e pedido de perdão. Sabia que a jovem trabalhadora nada tinha a ver com aquilo, entretanto, pouco se importava. Queria descontar sua raiva em alguém, e se permanecesse ali, ela seria esse alguém.

Socou o móvel ao lado da cama, e caminhou até a sacada. Passou a mão no rosto e, mais uma vez, desejou ter nascido com a cor de cabelos e olhos da mãe, ao invés dos olhos dourados e cabelos prateados do pai, características dos homens de sua família.

Apoiando os braços no parapeito de concreto, sentiu o ar da tarde bater em sua face, e observou a cidade onde nascera: Batsu, o único reino Humano e Imortal existente.

A mistura harmoniosa de ambas as raças, Humana e Youkai, era uma das principais características do Reino de Batsu. Ali, nenhum deles se preocupava com as diferenças, ou em qual das duas raças deveria controlar o Mundo. Aceitavam-se e conviviam sem criarem problemas. E devido a isto, era conhecida como a Cidade do Pecado ou Cidade Proibida. Por isto, todos seus habitantes eram condenados, renegados e tidos como pecadores nos olhos de estrangeiros.

Youkais eram mal vistos pela comunidade Humana. Aliar-se a eles era um erro. Apaixonar-se por eles, era um pecado há ainda ter perdão – afinal todos possuíam momento de fraqueza. Entretanto casar-se ou ter filhos, com a chamada raça impura, era um pecado imperdoável, e tinha como penitência, a exclusão.

Poucos concordavam e aceitavam a convivência. Muitos Youkais almejavam a morte dos Humanos, assim como muitos Humanos desejam o total extermínio Youkai. Viviam em constante guerra pelo domínio do Planeta e escravidão da raça que perdesse.

Uma batalha sem fim.

O fruto da união entre as raças era visto de forma ainda mais preconceituosa. Tratado como mestiço ou bastardo, a raça Hanyou não pertencia a nenhuma das duas sociedades e era desprezado e indesejado por ambas.

Por isso, ao surgir à oportunidade de casá-lo com uma jovem Humana sem preconceitos, seu pai enlouquecera.

Odiava tal atitude. Seu pai desejava tanto o seu casamento com uma donzela nobre desconhecida, de um reino distante, que colocaria a vida de uma inocente em risco. Um casamento, algo lhe dizia, que apenas aconteceria pelo interesse da jovem no poder que ela ganharia ao controlar Batsu. Afinal, apesar de ser considerado um reino maldito, Batsu ainda era o maior em questão bélica e monetária do mundo.

Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Sentia falta mãe. Se ela ainda estivesse viva, ela conseguiria contornar a situação e impedir a realização do matrimônio, sob aquela circunstância. Discordaria com o fato da obrigatoriedade do acordo, e ficaria do lado dele, censurando o marido por ousar ameaça-lo através da vida de uma camponesa. Aliás, sua mãe também fora uma.

Porém, teria de aceitar a realidade. Casar-se-ia a força com uma desconhecida, para seu pai não acabar com a vida da camponesa apenas para irritá-lo.

Abriu os olhos e os estreitou, fixando-os em um ponto no meio da aglomeração dos comerciantes. Teria de obedecê-lo, a não ser, que ele desaparece com ela antes.

...

Inu no Taishou estava de pé, com os braços cruzados à suas costas, diante da enorme janela da Sala do Trono. Seus olhos estavam fixos no horizonte. Sua mente perdida em pensamentos.

Desde a morte da mulher amada o mundo ao seu redor virou de cabeça para baixo. Todo o Reino de Batsu sentira a morte da mulher que ocupara o lugar de Rainha, e ainda se lembravam dela. A ela deviam tudo, inclusive a saúde de seus filhos, que agora eram assistidos de perto por seu herdeiro, que resolveu tomar o lugar da mãe e continuar com a tarefa dela.

Detestava ter de admitir tais coisas, mas ela era quem conseguia manter uma perfeita situação no Reino.

Ergueu a cabeça e virou o rosto, ao ouvir o baque causado pelo contato do calçado com o piso elegante e polido do palácio. Sorriu forçada e fracamente para o Conselheiro Real, a parar a poucos passos distância, lhe fazendo uma mesura excessivamente forçada.

# Imagino que, pela maneira como o Príncipe Inuyasha abandonou o Salão, deva ter usado um artifício baixo para obriga-lo a realizar tua vontade, meu Senhor. – afirmou em voz baixa, fixando os olhos castanhos sobre o Rei. – Sei… não devo me meter em teus assuntos… Mas não deveria utilizar-se desses artifícios com teu filho, Majestade.

# Era a única forma…

# Sabe… – Myouga caminhou até o Rei, parando a dois passos de distância. – Se a calmaria vier, será seguida de uma tempestade ainda pior. A infelicidade não traz a felicidade, meu Senhor. A Senhora Izayoi gostava de dizer-lhe isso. Seria bom recordar-se disso, antes de acabar com a vida do Príncipe, Majestade.

Abaixou a fronte, suspirando. Sim, sua esposa gostava de dizer-lhe tais palavras. Mas seu objetivo não era acabar com a vida de seu filho, e sim, salvá-la. Ele sabia o que era melhor e certo para o Herdeiro.

# Izayoi já não está mais entre nós, Myouga.

Aquela era a triste realidade, e lembrar-se disso ainda lhe feria.

Virou-se para caminhar de volta ao trono.

# Mande preparar o jantar e os quartos de hóspedes. – disse encerrando a curta conversa.

...

A carruagem trazendo os convidados para o jantar daquela noite, chegou pouco antes do pôr do sol.

Por ordens de seu pai, encontrava-se a entrada do castelo, trajando uma veste de festa. Afinal, a Princesa que chegava acompanhada de seus pais, necessitaria de uma calorosa recepção para sentir-se bem vinda. Para ir se acostumando com o local.

A donzela era uma bela mulher. Não poderia negar.

Os cabelos negros eram longos e caíam até o quadril. O vestido cor de madeira cobria as belas formas de seu corpo, e quase alcançava o tom de seus olhos, a brilharem com um sentimento estranho. Algo que ele não gostou de ver.

Por obrigação, capturou e beijou a mão da jovem, e em seguida olhou para o pai dela.

Um homem de expressão fria, e calculista. O sorriso satisfeito e alegre nos lábios finos era, obviamente, falso. Os cabelos negros chegavam a ser do mesmo tamanho dos da filha, e estavam trançados.

Algo naquele homem não lhe agradara. Seus olhos vidrados não traziam confiança. E o mesmo poderia se dizer de sua esposa, a não conseguir fazer o sorriso alcançar os olhos frios e vermelhos. Porém, Inu no Taishou pareceu não notar nada estranho. Sua preocupação era causar boa impressão aos recém-chegados.

Fingindo paciência que não possuía, aguardou as apresentações. Assim que os convidados foram encaminhados para seus aposentos, inventou uma desculpa e retornou ao quarto. Preferia esperar ali o tempo passar até a hora do jantar. Não estava disposto a fazer sala e conversar sobre futilidades com desconhecidos.

Cruzou o braço abaixo da cabeça e olhou para o teto. E assim, deixou sua mente vagar perdida em vários assuntos. Principalmente àquele que fazia seu pai acreditar que ele necessitava de ajuda para arrumar uma esposa.

Batsu não precisava de alianças. O Reino estava distante e era alheio a todas as guerras. Havia muitas mulheres em Batsu, em especial aquela que ocupava sua mente em alguns momentos. E apesar de ser o futuro Soberano de Batsu, as mulheres não viriam a ela apenas por isso. Tinha boa aparência e era jovem. Herdara, todas as características de seu progenitor: desde o corpo forte e esguio, passando pelos cabelos tão pratas quanto a melhor prataria, até os olhos tão dourados quanto o ouro.

Não havia razão para ser empurrado para um casamento.

Apenas deu-se conta que fechara os olhos ao ouvir a fraca batida na porta, que indicava a entrada de uma das criadas. Sentando na cama, Inuyasha observou Lina, a mesma criada que acabara por expulsar do quarto mais cedo, fechar a porta.

# Perdoe-me por incomodá-lo, Alteza. Entretanto, Vossa Majestade deseja sua presença na sala de jantar o mais rápido possível. – avisou em voz baixa.

# Lina! – a chamou antes de ela dar-lhe as costas e retirar-se do quarto.

Lina trabalhava naquela casa há anos. Fora ela quem ajudara, desde pequena, sua mãe a criá-lo. E continuava a fazer isto. Ela era seus ouvidos, sempre lhe informava o que necessitava chegar ao seu conhecimento. E sempre impedia de chegar aos ouvidos alheios o que ele queria apenas para si. Foi através dela, que descobriu a respeito dos planos que seu pai fazia para seu casamento.

E embora detestasse a atitude dele quanto às mulheres que ele trazia para se deitar, era ela quem o acobertava e impedia que fosse visto na companhia delas. Apenas por causa de e que os boatos fossem parar na boca do povo.

# Deseja algo de mim, Alteza?

Saltou da cama e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho. Com uma pena, escreveu rápidas palavras nele, antes de dobrá-lo e entregá-lo a criada.

# Vá à cidade e entregue este bilhete para ela.

Mandou, sem se importar em dar nomes. E quando Lina sorriu, mostrou que sabia exatamente de quem ele falava.

# É urgente! – Lina fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – E Lina… prepare uma trouxa com roupas femininas para mim…

# O que desejar, Alteza. – sorrindo, guardou o bilhete no decote. – Irei agora mesmo a cidade. Tinha mesmo de fazê-lo. – fez uma reverência. – Com sua licença.

A criada abriu a porta do quarto e retirou-se silenciosamente. Aquilo era o que Lina sabia fazer de melhor. Desaparecer e andar pelo castelo sem ser notada.

Inuyasha ficou a pensar por algum tempo. E ajeitando de forma displicente o cabelo e as vestes, decidiu que era melhor descer para o jantar. Apenas esperava ter paciência para conversar e conhecer melhor a futura esposa.

Todos já se encontraram na sala de jantar. E embora já estivessem perfeitamente acomodados em seus devidos lugares, se levantaram para saudá-lo. Agradeceu e ocupou seu lugar e desculpou-se cordialmente pela demora – deixando seu pai saber, pelo olhar, o quanto odiava aquela situação.

# Estávamos justamente falando dos detalhes do casamento. – afirmou Inu no Taishou, erguendo uma taça de vinho numa demonstração de que não se incomodava com o que ele sentia. – Discutíamos inclusive, a data da cerimônia. Afinal… não há motivos para demorar a realiza-la…

Inuyasha sorriu forçadamente erguendo a cabeça e fixando o olhar na jovem donzela sentada a sua frente. Ela trajava um vestido azul-marinho com detalhes em tons mais claros da mesma cor. Ela sorriu e após tomar um singelo gole de vinho passou a língua nos lábios.

Franziu o cenho e olhou para o próprio prato vazio. Era estranho. Nenhuma mulher que tivesse respeito por si mesmo, passaria a língua nos lábios para o futuro noivo na mesa durante jantar.

Decidido a ignorar aquilo, Inuyasha pegou a taça de vinho. E sob o olhar do progenitor, fingiu naturalidade e fixou a atenção em sua futura sogra. Os cabelos negros, presos totalmente em um coque, pareciam deixar ainda mais evidente o chamativo decote do vestido verde que trajava.

Seus olhos escuros transmitiam um ar coquete, deixando-lhe claro que ela não deveria ser uma presa difícil de conseguir.

_"Aposto que ela tem milhares de amantes."_ Concluiu.

E disse a si mesmo: nenhum homem deveria deixar uma mulher daquela cuidar de sua filha. Kira já dava sinais de seguir os passos incorretos da mãe.

# Com o perdão da palavra… Você escolheu uma bela mulher para ser mãe de seus filhos, Hiromi. – comentou Inu no Taishou. – Tem a beleza de sua mãe, Senhorita. – charmosamente, elogiou a donzela.

# É muita gentileza sua, Senhor Inu no Taishou. – sorriu sensualmente. – Mas não sou mãe legítima de Kira. – confessou Kagura, tocando a mão da jovem em questão. – Infelizmente. – acrescentou com pesar. – Kira é filha do primeiro matrimônio de Hiromi. Entretanto… apesar de não ser sua mãe legítima, desejo o de melhor e a felicidade dela.

Inu no Taishou pareceu atordoado, enquanto analisava Kagura e Kira.

# Perdoe-me… desconhecia esta informação.

# Poucos sabem a respeito de meu segundo casamento, Inu no Taishou. – manifestou-se pela primeira vez, desde que sentaram à mesa, Hiromi, lançando um olhar estranho para Inuyasha. – Então meu jovem… Quais são seus planos para o casamento? Se desejares ter herdeiros? Quantos?

Atento ao pai, que naquele momento pareceu deslocado à mesa, Inuyasha demorou a responder.

Como seu pai não notara que Kagura e Kira não eram mãe e filha? Isto era óbvio no cheiro das duas.

# Deixarei essa escolha para a Senhorita sua filha. – anunciou, tomando um pouco da sopa e fixando os olhos na donzela. Deixaria para se preocupar com as reações estranhas do pai, mais tarde. – Quantos filhos deseja ter, Senhorita?

# Um casal, Príncipe Inuyasha. – a voz de Kira soou melodiosa e ao mesmo tempo, mecânica. E, durante pausa, ela tomou mais um gole de vinho. – Um casal que almejo esperar para ter. Sou jovem ainda para engravidar.

Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha, controlando a vontade de rir.

_"Jovem para casar, mas não para engravidar?"_

Largou a talher e pegou sua taça de vinho. Enquanto a girava com cuidados, manteve os olhos em um ponto fixo no meio do líquido, cor de sangue.

Seu pai pigarreou lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso. Obviamente um pedido para ele controlar a língua. Inu no Taishou conhecia-o muito bem todos os gestos dele. E aquele significava que ele estava preste a estragar tudo.

# Diz-me para esperar até o momento certo para engravidá-la, princesa? – perguntou. Cada vez se mostrava menos agradado com a situação. – O que exatamente quer dizer com tais palavras? Nada de deitar-se comigo, é isso? Pois se desconheces senhorita, não há como controlarmos isso. Uma noite apenas pode significar na gravidez…

A mulher mais velha à mesa arregalou os olhos. O pai da donzela ficou inexpressivo. E seu progenitor o censurou silenciosamente, obviamente, desejando acabar com ele. Mostrando não dar atenção a eles, levou a taça de vinho aos lábios sem romper o contato visual que mantinha com Kira.

# E não estou disposto a me casar se não poderei aproveitar os benefícios dele.

# Inuyasha! – o tom de aviso de seu pai o obrigou a romper o contato visual.

O rapaz largou a taça sobre a mesa. Decidido a não escutar reclamações do progenitor e muito menos aturar os olhares dos convidados, retirou-se. Sem pedir licença, afastou-se. Sabia que mais tarde, após inventar desculpas e desculpar-se pela atitude impensada do herdeiro, iria atrás dele, para tomar satisfações.

Fechou a porta do quarto e ficou aguardando por esse momento.

...

# Perder o controle de nada adiantará meu Senhor.

Tentando aplacar a ira de seu Soberano, Myouga deixou sua voz ecoar pelo corredor. Suas pernas curtas, transformando ainda mais difícil a tarefa de segui-lo até o cômodo do Herdeiro.

Embora o Conselheiro acreditasse ser impossível, o jovem rapaz conseguira deixar o governante ainda mais irritado do que quando brigaram mais cedo àquele dia. As palavras impensadas e de desrespeitosas a mesa, renderam um bom tempo de desculpas. Se Inu no Taishou não soubesse lidar tão bem com assuntos como aquele, o casal e a jovem estariam no caminho de volta para casa.

# Nada irá me impedir de acabar com esse ingrato, Myouga. – disse o Soberano. – Inuyasha!

Alcançando a porta, abriu-a com brutalidade. E ao entrar, fechou-a com a mesma violência deixando o conselheiro do lado de fora.

# O que diabos estava pensando ao dizer aquilo à Princesa? Responda-me, ingrato!

Despreocupado, Inuyasha abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Notando a ira do pai, manteve-se calado. Se respondesse, deixaria seu gênio dominas, e apenas aumentaria a fúria dele. E, se deixasse uma discussão explodir, com toda a certeza os dois acabariam se odiando ainda mais.

# Se achas que vai fazer a Princesa Kira desistir do casamento, está muito enganado!

Com o dedo em riste, Inu no Taishou pronunciou as palavras entre dentes. E antes de perder o controle e ceder a tentação de arrebentar-lhe o rosto ousado, respirou profundamente.

# Não importa o que faças ou deixes de fazer. Há de se casar com ela. E se ousares aprontar mais uma dessa, não hesitarei em arranjar um motivo para decapitar a camponesa.

Dando as costas, abandonou o cômodo.

...

Os olhos castanhos se fecharam deixando uma lágrima cair. Ao mesmo tempo, os braços magros apertaram-se ainda mais contra o tecido a formar uma mala improvisada.

Ainda desacreditava no que os ouvidos captavam. Nunca chegou a pensar em ver-se obrigada por ele, a abandonar de vez o local onde vivia.

# Entenda de uma vez… – Inuyasha pediu desesperado.

# Eu entendo, Alteza… – murmurou, tornando a abrir os olhos. – Entendo o desejo do Senhor Seu Pai em matar-me acaso continue recusando o casamento com a desconhecida. Apenas… – soltou o ar com força. – é difícil…

# Melhor isso, à sua morte. – segurou-a pelo ombro. Queria embalá-la em um abraço. – Vá antes que algum guarda nos veja…

Inuyasha moveu a cabeça negativamente, e recuou um passo, a soltando quando ela tentou se aproximar mais. Se a abraçasse não a deixaria ir.

# Ande!

Ela tocou o braço dele com a mão livre.

# Vá de uma vez! – soou mais bruto do que queria. – Eu irei te buscar quando a poeira baixar. Prometo!

Hesitante, ela fez um movimento afirmativo. Sem dizer mais nada, deu-lhe as costas e saiu correndo em direção a floresta que dava acesso à fronteira do reino. E foi através dela que Inuyasha a viu desaparecer. Quando a atravessasse, ela estaria a salvo e poderia agir de acordo com a própria vontade. Casar-se com Kira não teria necessidade sem as ameaças concretas.

...

O crepúsculo da manhã veio com tons estranhos de vermelho e alaranjado, despertando a curiosidade de muitos habitantes de Batsu, que acreditavam que amanhecer e o entardecer revelavam quando uma desgraça acontecia ou estava preste a acontecer.

Alheio a tudo isso, Inuyasha moveu-se incomodado na cama. Colocando o travesseiro na cabeça ao ouvir as batidas repetitivas na porta, tratou de ignora-las. E sentou-se querendo assassinar quem se atrevera incomodar seu sono, quando entraram em seu quarto sem autorização e abriram as janelas do quarto.

# O que diabos pensa que está fazendo, Lina? – perguntou, piscando os olhos por causa da claridade.

Mas, ao invés de responder, a criada avançou contra ele, tomando-lhe o braço e o puxando para fora da cama. Ela estava desesperada.

# O que aconteceu, Lina? Por que está assim?

# Precisa ir imediatamente ao Hall de Entrada meu Senhor…

Sua voz falhou enquanto uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto da criada. Ele saltou da cama. Lina jamais chorara e estivera tão desesperada em sua vida.

# É urgente…

Olhou para o céu e sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha, ao notar a cor da aurora. Vestiu um roupão por cima da roupa de dormir e saiu do quarto, com a criada em seus calcanhares, já a soluçar. Sentia uma ansiedade tenebrosa. E ao virar no corredor que dava para a entrada do castelo, congelou. A pouca cor em seu rosto desapareceu em segundos.

Não podia vê-la, mas o cheiro do sangue impregnava corredor inteiro. Viu o pai parado à entrada, falando com dois guardas do Reino. Cego, avançou pelo corredor.

Ao notar sua presença seu pai fez um movimento com a cabeça, afastando os dois guardas.

Quase correndo, Inuyasha a alcançou, e seus lábios tremeram ao ver o corpo completamente retalhado dela. Uma flecha estava atravessada em seu peito, e seu corpo largado como se fosse nada, diante das escadarias do castelo. Na frente de praticamente todos os moradores de Batsu, a encara-la com desprezo.

Tentou ir até ela, mas três guardas o agarraram e o puxaram para o interior do castelo. Tentou lutar, porém os Youkais da guarda eram fortes e eficientes.

# O que você fez? – sua voz quase não saiu ao voltar-se para o pai. – O que você fez? – gritou, deixando sua eira explodir.

# Essa bruxa infligiu as leis de Batsu. Roubou utensílios do castelo, difamou nossa família e tentou matar um de nossos guardas.

Inu no Taishou disse as palavras friamente e em voz alta, apontando para o corpo destruído. Ele não se dirigia ao filho, mas sim ao povo de Batsu.

# Aproveitou-se da boa pessoa do meu filho…

# Blasfêmia! – Inuyasha gritou, não acreditando que seu pai havia sido capaz de tal ato. – A matou com o objetivo de me atingir e me obrigar a cumprir suas vontades. É um desgraçado.

A Princesa Kira e seus pais apareceram no corredor, atraídos pela confusão.

# Matou-a por ser covarde.

# Vejam o que esta bruxa fez ao meu filho. – ignorando-o, voltou-se para o povo. – O corpo dela deva ser cremado sem piedade. E a morte dela servirá para conscientizá-los dos problemas que essas são e nos trazer. Assim como enfeitiçou meu filho, pode enfeitiçá-los. Pessoas como ela merecem a morte.

Inuyasha arranjou forças de lugares desconhecidos e conseguiu se livrar das mãos dos três guardas que o seguravam. O ódio por seu pai aumentara de maneira inexplicável. E por isso avançou contra ele, e sem pensar duas vezes fechou os punhos e acertou a face do pai.

Inu no Taishou caiu entre o primeiro e o segundo lance de escadas, que separava o castelo do solo de terra da cidade. Os lábios sangraram pela força do soco, mas erguendo a mão, impediu que os guardas se aproximasse, tanto para socorrê-lo, como para segurar o Herdeiro.

# Ela não era bruxa. Jamais fez nada contra ninguém, seu desgraçado! – Inuyasha continuou gritando e apontando para ele. Lançou-lhe um olhar de nojo, enquanto o progenitor se levantava, tocando o local atingido. – A usou para me ameaçar. Para obrigar-me a casa com aquela vadia.

Sem remorso apontou para Kira, fazendo os habitantes do reino prenderem ainda mais a respiração. Mas não se importava com aquilo naquele instante.

# Sempre lhe achei um infeliz… mas nunca entendi a razão pelo qual Sesshoumaru abandou Batsu… Mas agora eu entendo… ele viu o seu verdadeiro 'eu'. Você não merecia minha mãe… – gritou mais ainda. – A única coisa que merecia era a morte!

Lançou um último olhar vez para o corpo da jovem, e sem querer tocá-la para não desabar, adentrou no castelo. Empurrou para fora de seu caminho os guardas e o Rei Hiromi, que desejara tirar satisfações do modo a como ele se referira a sua filha, exigindo o perdão por tamanha ofensa.

...

# A atitude de seu pai foi errada, Príncipe Inuyasha, mas não deve evitá-lo pelo resto de sua vida. – aconselhou Myouga.

Desde a cena no Hall de Entrada, o jovem mantinha-se trancafiado nos aposentos, ignorando as batidas do pai, a ameaçar arromba-la. Até mesmo as criadas, à porta, ele ignorava mandando-as desaparecer antes que acabassem recebendo para si a ira que ele destinava ao pai.

O dia na cidade continuava o mesmo de sempre, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. A única pequena diferença eram as fofocas que tinham como tema Possessão do príncipe por uma bruxa, e da morte bem feita da camponesa bruxa, cujo nome poucos conheciam.

Não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Seu peito ia sendo cada vez mais consumido pelo ódio que sentia pelo progenitor. E pelo nojo que sentia por ter o sangue dele correndo em suas veias.

# Se ficar de frente para ele, irei matá-lo, Myouga. – disse com os dentes cerrados.

Até mesmo mudar sua posição na cadeira, diante da porta fechada da sacada, parecia um gesto perigoso. Até mesmo falar aumentava a raiva.

# Como uma mulher como minha mãe se apaixonou por ele? Ele não vale o grão de comida que come.

# Não fale assim, Senhor Inuyasha.

Myouga pediu, e sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver os olhos dourados e cobertos de ódio se voltarem para ele.

# De nada adiantará ficar nesta situação com seu pai. Ainda terá que se casar… Hiromi aceitou a desculpa e ainda quer casar a filha com você.

_"Acho que ele está desesperado para se livrar dela…"_

# Que vá ele e esse casamento para o inferno!

Alterou-se saltando da cabeça, e com um soco a jogando contra a parede, assustando Myouga. A cadeira se partiu em pedaços, misturando-se ao pó que caíra quando um pedaço da parede se soltou.

# Se ele quer tanto o casamento, que ele se case com aquela vadia! Não irei desgraçar minha vida por causa dele. Agora me deixe em paz! – abriu a porta do quarto. – Saia, Myouga!

O Conselheiro o obedeceu, por saber estar pisando em terreno perigoso. Aquela história acabaria mal. E o céu, através de outro crepúsculo ensanguentado, lhe deixava claro aquilo. Sem se preocupar em fazer reverências, Myouga deixou o cômodo.

Inuyasha suspirou ao bater e trancar a porta. Pegou um dos objetos arrumados sob o móvel, e atirou-o contra a porta da sacada, estraçalhando o vidro que a formava e deixando o ar do fim da tarde entrar no aposento abafado.

Não. Ela não queria a morte do pai. Na verdade, gostaria de vê-lo sofrer e muito. Afinal, sempre fora adepto da ideia de que a morte, sendo o fim de tudo, era boa de mais para pessoas como seu pai estava se mostrando ser. Queria vê-lo sofrer o mesmo ou muito mais do que ele sofria naquele instante, por perder de maneira bruta a única mulher que realmente gostava dele.

Um forte estronde e um tremer de terra, interrompeu seus pensamentos de vingança. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e abismado, observou o céu escurecer de forma abrupta e inesperada.

Deu um passo a frente, pensando ser algo criado por sua mente transtornada, mas os dois fenômenos tornaram a se repetir. Desta vez, acompanhados pelos gritos de terror.

Assim, correu até a sacada.

E o que viu, o chocou.

Era impossível explicar o que acontecia. Mas enormes bolas de fogo surgiam por entre a floresta a dar entrada a cidade, atingindo qualquer que fosse o alvo, ou desafortunado que estivesse em seu caminho.

Os habitantes de Batsu corriam para todos os lados tentando fugir do ataque, que também vinha pelo céu tomado por uma nuvem de Youkais voadores, prontos para matarem. Mesmo dali, podia sentir o desejo forte deles pelo sangue.

Batsu jamais havia sido atacada. Nunca dera motivos para ser atacada, então por que a invasão?

Viu as tropas de Batsu armar-se para a batalha e proteção dos mais fracos, e tornou a entrar no quarto.

Pegou a espada, pendurada na parede, e prendeu sua bainha na cintura.

Talvez, se matasse algum dos invasores, conseguisse diminuir a fúria que sentia pelo pai. Ouviu um estrondo e virou o rosto para ver a fumaça emergir como resultado da explosão da porta de seu quarto, e estreitou os olhos ao não ver ou sentir o cheiro de ninguém.

Como seria possível o ataque chegar tão rápido ao interior do castelo?

Deu alguns passos, pensando ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto de seu pai, e tornou a girar no mesmo lugar ao sentir uma presença atrás de si. Entretanto, nada pode ver ou fazer, enquanto uma esfera de energia atingia seu corpo violentamente, o atirando sem piedade contra a parede.


	2. Gattai

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Gattai**  
\Capítulo Dois\

ღ

ღ

Aos poucos sentiu a consciência voltar. O som de um líquido a cair em grande quantidade e pesadamente, no que deveria ser um recipiente, com o mesmo tipo de substância, ecoou nitidamente em seus ouvidos. E foi isso o que terminou de despertá-lo. Sentiu algo quente pousar sobre sua testa, e o cheiro forte de madeira úmida e plantas invadiram suas narinas.

Passadas lentas, e quase silenciosas, se tornaram mais distantes e ele moveu a cabeça para o lado, fazendo um objeto aquecido cair de sua testa.

Um pano.

Seu corpo doía insuportavelmente atiçando seu desejo de voltar a dormir. Dor causada pela forte pancada que se lembrava de ter levado, antes de perder os sentidos momentos antes. Cuidavam dele, então, obviamente a guerra já teria acabado e seu reino vencido.

Então por que o cheiro que sentia, era-lhe desconhecido?

Nada ali parecia com o cheiro do ar ou da terra de Batsu.

Obrigou-se a abrir as pálpebras pesadas, lentamente. E assim que o fez, permitiu-se a visão embaçada da parede de uma cabana de madeira. Voltou a cabeça para a posição inicial e passou as mãos nos olhos. Piscando repetidas vezes, tentou fazer a visão voltar ao normal.

Ao recuperar o foco, uniu suas forças e sentou. Suas mãos tocando o chão coberto por um tecido grosso e branco, com o único propósito de não acabar caindo para trás. Estava fraco. Seu corpo fora enfaixado e coberto por uma substância pastosa, cujo cheiro desconhecia.

Suspirou. Olhou para a chama da vela acesa servindo como única fonte de luz da cabana, e franziu a testa.

Gostaria de saber onde estava e como exatamente fora parar ali.

A última lembrança que possuía era a invasão a Batsu, e a forte camada de energia a atingir-lhe. Após isso, nada mais passava de uma página em branco em sua mente.

# Vejo que acordou… – a voz feminina, como um canto baixo e tranquilo, o arrancou dos devaneios.

Erguendo a cabeça ficou frente à frente, a dona da voz melodiosa. Ela estava parada a entrada da cabana, com uma cesta de frutas firmemente segura em um dos braços, e segurava a cortina que servia como porta, com a mão livre. Atrás dela, a escuridão inundava o céu em meio a árvores de grande porte.

A jovem não deveria ter mais de quinze anos, e aproximou-se lentamente dele. Seus passos ecoaram do mesmo modo dos que aquele que ouvira enquanto acordava.

Deixando a cesta cheia de frutas ao lado da vela, ela sentou sobre as próprias pernas diante dele. Os cabelos negros e belamente ondulados contrastavam com sua pele clara a terminarem em cachos na altura de sua cintura. Apenas duas mechas caíam sobre seu ombro, escapando da fita branca que prendia os cabelos. Seus olhos azuis tinham um tom estranho e excepcionalmente vivo, e fixaram-se nos dele.

Entretanto, o que mais lhe chamou atenção na moça, foram seus trajes: A blusa branca – com uma manga que ia até o punho – marcada com desenhos da mesma cor vinho da calça a cobrir o corpo feminino, sem destacar nenhuma parte dele. Aquelas vestes eram inexistentes em Batsu. Aqueles eram trajes típicos de uma Miko.

Nunca havia visto uma antes. Mas já ouvira histórias sobre elas. Viviam em um lugar isolado e protegido, onde apenas eram permitidas mulheres. Humanas que tinham poderes e habilidades para exterminar Youkais, sem muito trabalho. Mulheres com habilidades únicas. Mulheres que eram inimigas não apenas dos Youkais, mas do Reino de Batsu.

Os antigos contavam: Mikos e Batsu jamais haviam se dado bem. Foram elas quem atribuíram a palavra proibida ao nome de Batsu. E foram elas as primeiras e únicas a se atreverem a desafiar Batsu. As primeiras a entrarem em guerra contra Batsu. Uma única guerra, há anos atrás, que fora vencida por Batsu e marcara definitivamente o ódio entre os dois.

Então o que exatamente estaria acontecendo ali?

Seria algum tipo de brincadeira de seu pai? Aquela mulher estaria utilizando aquelas vestes para aterrorizá-lo? Mas por que seu pai estaria usando uma criança?

# Quando lhe encontrei há dois dias na praia… pensei que estivesse morto.

Ela retirou um pano seco de um saquinho que trazia enrolado na junção da blusa com a calça. Calmamente o molhou na bacia com água.

# Teve sorte… Os ferimentos que lhe fizeram foram graves… Letais até mesmo para um Híbrido.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

A estranha pegou o pano molhado e o ergueu até o braço dele. Mas, em um movimento ágil, e ignorando as pontadas dolorosas pelo corpo, segurou o punho dela. Com força, a jogou contra a parede e apontou suas unhas pontiagudas para o pescoço delicado.

O gesto a assustou. Exatamente o que ele queria.

# Onde eu estou? – exigiu saber, em tom perigoso. Os olhos fixos nos dela, para deixar clara a ameaça que ele era.

# Shima no Ten. – respondeu sem pestanejar. Sua respiração era calma, enquanto os olhos dourados estreitavam-se para ela. – A Ilha das Miko… se assim preferir.

# Miko? – repetiu o nome em tom baixo. Com um movimento positivo da cabeça, ela confirmou.

Ele realmente estava em demasia longe de suas terras. Batsu e Shima no Ten estavam em extremos do mundo.

# Como? – fechou a mão com força ao redor dos braços finos. – Como? Acaso foram vocês que atacaram Batsu? – ela abriu a boca dizendo um fraco 'o que'. – Responda! – sacudiu-a, empurrando o corpo dela contra a parede. – Acaso foram você e suas amigas que atacaram Batsu com aquele bando de Youkais?

# Não sei do que está falando… – respondeu com cautela, desejando evitar que as garras dele penetrassem à pele ou lhe deixassem marcada. – Nunca nos aliaríamos a Youkais para atacar cidade alguma. Especialmente Batsu… Há humanos vivendo na cidade. Embora sejam considerados pecadores… ainda são Humanos. E mesmo se eles não existissem e tivéssemos lhe atacado… você não estaria vivo.

Aquilo era um fato.

Inuyasha a largou sem aviso. Com as pernas bambas a jovem escorregou pela parede até o chão, e respirou tranquilamente. Os olhos azuis assistiram o Herdeiro, caminhar até o outro lado da pequena cabana, onde encostou uma das mãos na parede e usou o braço de apoio para a cabeça.

As Miko, mesmo detestando Batsu, nunca se aliaram a Youkais, para se vingarem. Se invadissem a cidade, seria por conta própria e não machucariam inocentes, como acontecera nos poucos segundos em que presenciara ao ataque. Não matariam Humanos – a não ser que fosse vitalmente necessário. E jamais, levariam um Youkai para dentro de seu território.

# Como vim parar aqui? Por que me salvou Miko? – olhou de soslaio para a jovem a se colocar de pé.

# Necessitava de ajuda… – ajeitou a roupa amarrotada.

# Um motivo sólido, Miko. – falou alto, a sobressaltando. – Por que me salvou? Como diabos eu vim parar aqui?

Inuyasha colocou a mão na barriga, e deixou-se cair sentado no chão da cabana. Encostando a cabeça na parede, descobriu estar mais vulnerável do que imaginava, e arrependeu-se de ter feito esforço.

_"Inferno…"_

# Também desconheço como chegou aqui. – ela comentou. Sem demonstrar medo, pegou a bacia de água e abaixou-se à frente dele. – Shima no Ten fica em demasia distante de qualquer localidade. Especialmente do Reino de Batsu. – molhou o pano com água e o torceu para tirar o excesso. – Além disto, ninguém jamais conseguiu ultrapassar nossas barreiras. Por isso ajudei-o quando o encontrei caído a beira da praia. Neste episódio você estava com a aparência humana e semimorto.

# Miko matam Youkais… por que não me matou?

Tornou a interrogá-la, enquanto a permitia desfazer o curativo para tratar o ferimento que abrira em sua barriga.

# Acho errado definir o caráter de toda uma espécie, pelo comportamento de alguns. Existem Miko das trevas, por que não existiriam Youkais bons? Não existem tantos como você, espalhados por ai? – passou o pano na testa dele, limpando um outro ferimento. – Sim… é fácil saber que é um Hanyou… – acrescentou diante da expressão dele. – As orelhas em sua cabeça são raras em Youkais. E depois… para lhe matar… eu também teria de me acusar. E seria punida por isto. – fixou os olhos nos dele. Um sorriso leve surgindo em seus lábios – É terminantemente proibido se afastar da vila durante a noite. E era o que fazia na noite em que te encontrei…

Colocou o pano manchado dentro da bacia. Abriu um saquinho jogando o conteúdo dentro de uma tigela de barro. Amassou, misturou outras coisas, e mexeu-o até ficar pastoso e transparente. Com a mão passou a pasta no ferimento dele, e o cobriu em seguida.

# Mas confesso… – continuou, passando os dedos finos e delicados, no rosto dele para arrumar alguns fios rebeldes. – Um dia depois… quando fui lhe buscar na praia, e o vi em sua aparência de agora… pensei em revelar tudo. Afinal de contas… poderia ser perdoada se entregasse um Youkai. Se mentisse, ao dizer ter sentido sua energia. – deu com os ombros e pousou a mão no chão de madeira. – Então… – ajeitou a postura, e começou a dobrar caprichosamente, um pano seco. – como se chama?

# Inuyasha!

# Inuyasha… – repetiu em voz baixa para si mesma, como se estivesse sentindo seu nome. – Príncipe Herdeiro do trono de Batsu… – pronunciou lentamente, obtendo a atenção incrédula do rapaz. Mas o que viu brilhar em seus olhos foi interesse, e não desprezo. – Tomam o filho Híbrido do Lord de Batsu como exemplo em algumas de nossas aulas teóricas… – explicou, desviando o olhar. – Ficaria surpreso se soubesse de todas as coisas que sabemos a respeito de sua cidade e de outras tantas. Embora estejamos isoladas.

Franziu o cenho para a donzela, intrigado com tais palavras a respeito de seu pai. E, principalmente, com sua beleza a parecer-lhe estranhamente familiar. A donzela Miko separou os lábios para dizer-lhe algo, entretanto, o soar estranho do tilintar de um sino a fez fechar a boca. Olhou para a cortina fechada e depois para ele, antes de ficar de pé.

# Necessito ir agora. – ajeitou a roupa. – Talvez não goste, mas trouxe-lhe frutas. Caso esteja com fome. Irá sustentar-lhe até amanhã de manhã. – pegou a bacia com a água, agora suja. – Recomendo-lhe que não saias daqui. A cabana fica afastada do vilarejo e só é de conhecimento meu. Se alguma outra Miko lhe ver irá exterminá-lo sem pensar duas vezes. Boa noite… Inuyasha…

O Príncipe respondeu em voz baixa, observou a jovem Miko sair da cabana, e aos poucos o cheiro dela desaparecer.

Queria sair dali. Tentar fugir ou sumir. Afinal, aquela mulher poderia estar o enganando. Mas, simplesmente, não conseguiu se mover. Algo lhe mandava acreditar nas palavras daquela mulher. E, ele decidiu seguir seus instintos.

Ainda não acreditava no fato de ter ir parado ali. Deve ter passado dias sem consciência, somando os dois em que fora encontrado pela Miko aos dias no mar.

Mas como conseguira isso, se o único rio de Batsu fica em demasia distante do Castelo? Como fora até lá, se Batsu e Shima eram como se fossem duas pontas do planeta.?

Deveria existir apenas uma maneira de descobrir a verdade: Teria de retornar à Batsu. Descobrir quem e com que propósito os atacou.

Dias se seguiram àquele.

E não houve mudança.

Inuyasha continuava trancafiado dentro da cabana no meio da enorme floresta. Cabana próxima ao mar onde havia sido encontrado. Vez ou outra saía para ficar sentado num dos três degraus diante a porta, apenas para tomar um pouco de sol e respirar ar fresco. E ali, ficava a pensar em uma maneira de sair daquele lugar abandonado no meio do mar.

A jovem Miko, batizada de Kagome, temia que fosse pego por alguma outra moça da Ilha, e acabasse por ter de ser exterminado na frente de todas. Ele mesmo que interiormente, também temia isso, pois a purificação Miko era a pior dor que um Youkai podia sentir. Estava em território estranho e ali, elas era a maioria, seria incapaz de fugir se outra delas pousasse os olhos nele.

Por alguma razão todo seu poder Youkai havia sido drenado. Ali, apenas restava-lhe a aparência Youkai.

A causa, ele desconhecia.

Aquela condição podia ter sido causada pelo ataque que lhe deixara desacordado por dias, ou apenas consequência da barreira ao redor da Ilha. Mas, esta segunda, de acordo com a Miko, era improvável. Se a barreira fosse a causa, ele também seria incapaz de sustentar a aparência Youkai. Além de, ser completamente incapacitado de se mover com tamanha liberdade e sem dor.

Os ferimentos em seu corpo, aos poucos, foram cicatrizando com a ajuda dos medicamentos. Remédios aplicados todos os dias, em horários diferentes, pela donzela. Afinal, até mesmo seus poderes de cura haviam sido afetados, fazendo-o irritar-se principalmente com o ferimento em seu abdome. A ferida prejudicava-lhe a mobilidade, e trazia-la grande desconforto.

Pouco a pouco, se acostumou com a presença da moça. Embora pouco a conhecesse, sabia que ela não era como as outras. Era chamada Miko, mas pouco agia como uma.

De acordo com as histórias que ouvia sobre a raça, suprema entre os Humanos, nenhuma delas ficava sozinha com homem algum. Este ato ia contra o voto a prestarem antes de se tornarem Miko. Mas ela parecia não se importar com aquilo, e muito menos com o fato de ter de tocá-lo e vê-lo nu da cintura para cima.

Havia algo errado nela. Algo que o fazia desconfiar, ao mesmo tempo em que seus instintos o mandavam confiar cegamente nela.

Respirou profundamente e abaixou a cabeça. A morena preenchia um odre com a água límpida do rio a cortar a Ilha das Miko. Ali, escondido dela, podia captar a energia emanada pelo corpo delicado e jovem. Uma energia estranha e que jamais pensou ver em um ser humano, especialmente em uma criança.

# Fala ser proibido vir à floresta… Mas vêm constantemente, embora não venha me ver. – rompeu o silêncio, e observando-a procurá-lo ao redor. – Não desconfiam de sua vinda constante a floresta? – desceu da árvore em um salto, e sentou no chão coberto de folhas.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas finas e bem desenhadas, mas não pareceu surpresa com sua presença.

# Costumava vir aqui todos os dias para pensar, antes de você aparecer. – ficou de pé, e fechou o odre. – Elas já sabem a respeito de minha pequena fuga e por isso raramente vem atrás de mim. – fez uma expressão pensativa. – Pararam quando eu fiz doze anos. É cansativo tomar conta de alguém como eu. – sussurrou, sem desejar ser ouvida. – Ou acha que estaria com você nesta tranquilidade, se corresse o risco de alguém vir atrás de mim?

Kagome o encarou, e suas sobrancelhas pareceram se unir ainda mais ao vê-lo brincar com a espada que encontrara com ele. Seus olhos seguram a lâmina delicadamente forjada e intacta, onde letras em língua estranha estavam gravadas em baixo relevo.

Nunca lhe fora permitido usar armas. Talvez fosse por isto que sentisse tanta fascinação por elas.

# Ganhou de seu pai?

Ele a olhou com intensidade. Diante dela, na presença dela, ele não conseguia detestar o pai. Na verdade, ali, se encontrava preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido a ele..

# Meu pai possuia três espadas… – cortou o ar com a lâmina, apenas por sentir a necessidade de ouvir o fraco assovio que ela produzia. – Ficou com uma. Deu esta a mim… e a outra ao meu irmão mais velho. Deste último ato, ele aparentemente arrependeu-se, quando Sesshoumaru abandonou o Reino…

# Por que o fez? Como primogênito, seu irmão seria herdeiro do trono.

# Não revelou saber a respeito das cidades, mulher?

A encarou de soslaio, e com um suspiro enterrou a espada na bainha, de forma grosseira. E como se pedisse desculpas pela brutalidade, desviou os olhos.

# Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por uma mulher que nosso pai não aprovava. Desconheço quem era. – anunciou com cuidado. – Sou incapaz de entender a razão pelo qual meu pai proibiu isto, enquanto a chamava de bruxa.

Flexionou o joelho direito, para apoiar o braço estendido. Lembrava-se de ouvir seu pai chamar a única que o aceitava, pelo mesmo nome.

# Talvez jamais o entenda. – olhou contrariado para as águas cristalinas à sua frente. – Talvez ele tenha alguma razão para fazê-lo, ou simplesmente, deteste que as coisas não sejam feitas à sua maneira.

Sorriu ironicamente, recordando-se da visão de seu irmão mais velho partindo da cidade de Batsu, após amaldiçoar o pai. E logo em seguida teve a visão do corpo da mulher amada, mutilado diante do castelo e da maioria, se não toda, a população do Reino onde nascera.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia odiá-lo como o odiara naquele instante.

# Hoje está demorando mais que o usual…

Comentou, amarrando a bainha na divisão entre a calça e a blusa rasgada que trajava, almejando mudar de assunto.

# Detesta tanto assim minha companhia?

# Não há necessidade de ficar ofendida, mulher. – deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, enquanto ela parava na frente dele, tampando a luz solar. – E depois necessito de alguém que me traga comida…

Ela riu.

# É bom saber disso. – suspirou. – Mas na realidade estou aqui, pois devo colher flores para o festival desta noite. – explicou após um tempo de silêncio entre eles, brincando com o odre. – Nos dois dias a seguirem este, somos proibidas de sair da vila, mesmo assim, não se afaste muito da cabana.

Inuyasha era incapaz de dizer o motivo, entretanto detestou ouvir aquelas palavras, especialmente por notar um tom de desgosto na voz calma. Bateu-se mentalmente por aquilo. Talvez a Miko apenas detestasse aqueles festivais, como descobrira ao questioná-la a respeito do motivo a estar na praia, na noite de sua chegada a Shima no Ten.

Além do mais, não deveria se preocupar tanto assim. Havia sido salvo por ela, porém a Miko ainda era sua inimiga. Uma inimiga que deveria permanecer trancafiada naquela Ilha, enquanto ele arranjava um meio de retornar ao Reino de Batsu.

# Disse que há uma maneira de tirar-me daqui. – os olhos azuis, fixaram-se nos dourados. – Você disse que tem como sair daqui…

# Pelo mar, da mesma maneira que chegou aqui. – disse num tom de quem falava com uma criança. – Estamos em uma ilha. – as sobrancelhas se uniram. – Precisará de um barco. É impossível ir nadando. E os únicos barcos que temos ficam sob o poder da nossa superiora e na praia. Ir até lá é assinar a sentença de morte. Por quê?

# Apenas curiosidade… – fechou os olhos, podendo sentir o olhar incrédulo dela sobre si.

# Pensa em fugir assim?

# Não sou suicida, mulher. – disse simplesmente. Ele tinha noção dos riscos de tentar roubar um barco, mesmo à noite. – E como pode ver minha energia sinistra ainda não voltou. – ela sorriu. – Apenas perguntei por curiosidade, como disse. Aliás, se fosse tão fácil assim já teria me despachado daqui a muito tempo, não?

_"Talvez apenas não tenha feito isto, por ter me acostumado a ficar com você e temer mais uma vez, a solidão!"_

Kagome pensou, afirmando levemente com a cabeça, ao vê-lo abrir os olhos.

# Já está indo? – questionou, assistindo-a se afastar, e lhe dar mais uma resposta positiva e silenciosa. – Boa sorte com o festival, então…

# Obrigada! – agradeceu sem emoção. – Comporte-se bem!

Inuyasha voltou para a cabana, que passara a ser seu lar temporário. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na madeira e colocou o braço direito sobre a perna direita, flexionada. Antes do acidente era raro para ele dormir. Após o ataque, o sono o abandonara completamente. Além de temer a aproximação de alguém indevido, e ser pego desprevenido, ficava pensando em como poderia retornar para sua terra natal, se nem tinha como sair daquele lugar.

Precisava ter certeza de que tudo estava bem em Batsu. Precisava ver se o pai havia sobrevivido ao ataque. Necessitava ver o pai vivo, ou ao menos ter noticias de Batsu. O Reino ficaria a mínguas sem um governante, por isso necessitava voltar o mais depressa possível.

Abriu os olhos. Talvez o ataque houvesse ocorrido para isto. Para afastá-lo de casa. Tentaram matá-lo, e para livrarem-se do corpo deveriam tê-lo jogado no rio. Por consequência, e até milagrosamente, acabou por terminar ali.

Olhou para as mãos. Kagome lhe dissera que as Miko não tomaram conhecimento algum sobre o ataque. Nada chegara aos ouvidos delas. E se nada chegara, Batsu deveria estar bem. Se o Reino de Inu no Taishou houvesse caído, todos já estariam sabendo.

Mas ele não confiava nisto.

Provavelmente seria necessário tomar medidas suicidas.

...

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar noturno tocar-lhe a face com delicadeza. Seus cabelos longos e negros dançavam de acordo com os desejos do vento, enquanto a água gélida, trazida pelas calmas ondas do mar, molhava-lhe os pés descalços e a barra da calça vinho que usava para cobrir seu corpo magro.

Fazia frio, entretanto não se incomodava com ele. Se acostumara a ele.

Mais uma vez, burlava as regras ditadas por aquelas a zelarem pelo bom comportamento das jovens Miko. Tinha plena consciência do castigo a ser aplicado caso fosse descoberta sua ausência, horas após o pôr do sol. Já vira a punição ser aplicada, em três jovens a se encontrarem longe da vila, conversando a respeito da relação entre um homem e mulher casados. E após a humilhação perante as outras, foram afastadas por um longo período de dois meses, de onde somente uma delas retornou.

O que acontecera as outras, ninguém sabia.

As superioras ditavam regras exigindo obediência cega e inquestionável de cada uma delas. Se ousassem quebrar uma delas, as desobedientes eram seriamente punidas diante das outras, a tomarem o pecado como exemplo, para não repetirem.

Sim, ali desobediência das regras significava pecado.

Por toda sua vida, assim como todas as outras, foi ensinada a odiar, mas jamais amar, alguém do sexo oposto e aqueles a serem chamados, Pecadores. Estes últimos não eram dignos de misericórdia. Fora ensinada a perdoar aqueles a arrependerem-se de seus atos errôneos, e a pôr um fim na vida daqueles a não sentirem culpa.

Ouvia horas e mais horas de discursos a respeito da responsabilidade de ser quem era. Do motivo pelo qual havia nascido e vivia presa aquela Ilha, isolada do resto do mundo. Isolada da ganância Humana pelo dinheiro e poder. Ali elas possuíam um mundo, que aos poucos mostrava sinais de que desaparecia. Ali viviam por um poder, dito divino, mas que para ela não passava de uma maldição.

Por vezes incontáveis, chegara a pensar no fato de abandonar aquele lugar. Fugir para longe. Jamais ser encontrada novamente. Contudo, tais pensamentos se esvaíam na mesma fração de segundos a surgir. Para fugir, teria de se ver em um mundo desconhecido e imediatamente seria morta sem a oportunidade de defender a própria vida.

Embora ali não fosse considerada uma Miko. Os outros a veriam exatamente como isto. Assim como ele a havia visto.

# Pensava que havia dito algo sobre não se poder sair durante esses festivais…

A jovem Miko sorriu fracamente. Sentindo a água gelada molhar seus pés abriu os olhos, para fixar a atenção no manto azul escuro tomado de estrelas, que era o céu sobre eles. Sentiu o Príncipe de Batsu parar ao seu lado, fixando os olhos de rara cor dourada no mesmo ponto admirado por ela.

Sabia que assim que ele sentisse seu cheiro ele viria até ela, querendo saber o que de fato acontecia para se encontrar ali, isolada de todos quando era para estar na vila com as outras Miko.

Desde seus cinco anos, durante o festival, arranjava uma maneira de fugir. Gostava de ficar sozinha naquela praia de águas quase transparentes, escondida pela densa floresta cuja entrada era proibida, e desta maneira, apenas conhecida por ela.

Não se sentia bem naquelas comemorações. Nelas mãe e filha se juntavam para conversar a respeito de assuntos fúteis, antes das escolhidas abandonarem a Ilha por um ano, trazendo alegria para umas e tristeza a outras. A alegria delas lhe fazia sentir raiva da raça que a criara e educara desde nascida. Afinal de contas, na mesma data, há onze anos atrás, sua mãe havia sido assassinada por causa de um, chamado por elas, bem maior.

Sua avó, e único ente sanguíneo conhecido, lhe dizia que deveria sentir orgulho por isto. Porém, não era capaz de ver honra e orgulho no que acontecera a sua progenitora. Sua morte havia sido consequência da ambição da espécie Humana mais pura. Nunca ouvira dizer que para algo bom, era necessária a destruição de uma vida. Especialmente da maneira como ocorrera a morte de sua mãe.

Mordeu os lábios e inconscientemente deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhoss. Lágrima que chamou a atenção do Príncipe, a encará-la com preocupação.

# O que há?

Pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, e o encarou. Um sorriso fraco surgiu ao ouvi-lo, preocupado.

Embora não devesse confiar em Youkais, ao lado dele, sentia uma segurança que jamais havia sentido ao lado de nenhuma pessoa antes. E fora uma sensação semelhante àquela que, na noite em que o encontrou semimorto na beira daquele mar, a fez decidir carregá-lo em segredo até a cabana construída por sua mãe. Cabana onde sua mãe, secretamente, lhe ensinava tudo o que julgava importante e necessário. Pois, sempre fora tratada de forma diferenciada pelas mais velhas. Proibida de muitas coisas.

Jamais chegara a participar dos treinamentos. Não entendia o real motivo para as superioras a proibirem de fazê-lo, e obrigavam-na a ajudar unicamente nas preparações de venenos e medicamentos. Nada mais. Vivia isolada em um mundo que já era isolado. Enquanto muitas daquelas a possuírem sua idade, encaravam-na como se fosse algum tipo de assassina. Cochichando entre si, por temerem dizer seus pensamentos em voz alta.

Por vezes chegara a questionar avó que participava de todas as reuniões, proibidas para as mais jovens. Mas ela sempre acreditava conseguir enrolá-la, e desviava o assunto.

Se não a queriam, por que a mantinham ali?

O Príncipe tocou-lhe o ombro. Seu toque suave, lhe revelando que ele se preocupava com a lágrima que lhe fugia dos olhos. E novamente fez a pergunta, desta vez pronunciando seu nome em voz baixa. Num tom quase íntimo.

E ela estava pronta para lhe contar, quando o som de uma explosão a fez erguer a cabeça para encarar o céu sobre a vila. Ali, o azul adquiria tons de vermelho e laranja, enquanto gritos desesperados passavam a ecoar pelo ar.

Olhou para o Hanyou, esquecendo-se do que faziam, e saiu correndo para retornar a vila, no intuito de descobrir o que de fato acontecia. Aquilo não era típico dos festivais Miko.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde. E ao alcançar o fim da floresta, assistiu com terror ao filme diante de si. Youkais e mais Youkai, de raças distintas penetravam a barreira de Shima no Ten, como se ela não fosse nada. Atacavam as Miko mais jovens sem piedade, aproveitando-se de sua inexperiência. As mais velhas e treinadas faziam de tudo para controlar a situação caótica, eliminando os Youkais com suas flechas ou espada.

A Ilha jamais havia sido invadida antes. A barreira sagrada erguida ao redor dela, impedia que intrusos avançassem e vissem a ilha onde apenas viviam mulheres consideradas santas. Então por qual razão, tal ataque acontecia naquele momento?

# Não!

Incapaz de se conter, gritou, ao ver uma das Miko mais velhas ser para o alto. E com isso chamou a atenção de alguns invasores.

Sobressaltou-se e recuou alguns passos para o interior da floresta, quando um Youkai de aparência macabra a lhe sorrir ameaçadoramente, saltou a sua frente. A mão fria, com dedos grandes e finos, se fechou em seu punho, enquanto seus olhos totalmente brancos demonstravam desejo por sangue. Seu sangue.

# Não pensei ser tão fácil, acabar com a vida de uma Miko. – murmurou, ao ver sua expressão.

Ela gritou com a dor. Seu corpo todo foi tomado por uma dor violenta e, por alguns segundos, sentiu como se seu coração houvesse parado de bater. Sem poder se manter em pé, caiu de joelhos. A mão fria ainda firme contra ela. Nauseada, fechou os olhos tentando estabilizar a dor, enquanto clamava por ajuda.

# Não… Não…

Sua vida estava sendo sugada de seu corpo. O mundo ao seu redor começou a girar em câmera lenta. Os olhos tornaram-se pesados, e a única coisa que os ouvidos passaram a captar eram sons distorcidos e estranhos. O ar não alcançava seus pulmões, e sem forças para lutar, deixou-se ser envolvida pela escuridão.

Pelo que pareceu horas, ficou à deriva.

Uma gosta de água atingiu seu rosto como se fosse pedra, a despertando do sono forçado pelo qual fora abraçada. Todo seu corpo doía de forma insuportável. Sua cabeça latejava, ameaçando explodir a qualquer momento.

Com dificuldade, abriu os olhos. A visão turva pela dor lhe mostrou uma parede rochosa. Em meio a névoa em sua cabeça, tentou recordar-se do que havia acontecido, de como acabara ali. Entretanto, nada lhe via em mente a não ser um grande branco. Sugou o ar com força pela boca, soltando uma exclamação de dor, quando os pulmões doeram reclamando do gesto.

Nunca havia sentido tanta dor.

Piscou, como se o ato fosse capaz de curar sua visão, e criou forças para apoiar as mãos no chão e se pôr sentada sob os joelhos.

Encontrava-se deitada de bruços em uma cama improvisada no interior de uma caverna, escondida em alguma parte desconhecida da floresta proibida. Tentou ficar de pé, um desejo que se mostrou imediatamente falho. E não conseguiu conter que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios, devido à pontada dolorosa em seu tórax.

# Que bom que acordou…

A voz grave e conhecida ecoou pelos seus ouvidos. Ainda tonta voltou-se para aquele que estava sentado a entrada da caverna. Com a perna esquerda flexionada e apoiando o braço de mesmo lado estendido, enquanto o outro estava em seu colo, Inuyasha protegia a entrada do esconderijo.

Ao virar para ficar de frente para um ponto que ela era incapaz de ver, metade do rosto claro foi coberto pela penumbra e os olhos dourados refletiram focos de luzes avermelhadas.

Tudo voltava nitidamente para sua mente. E seu peito foi invadido por uma angústia terrível, ao conseguir ouvir os gritos e os estrondos distantes.

O inicio do Festival Sagrado das escolhidas. Sua fuga. A tranquilidade da praia escondida pela Floresta Proibida. Inuyasha indo atrás dela, querendo saber o porquê de seu fraquejar. A lembrança da morte de sua mãe. A explosão causada pela invasão a Shima no Ten. Uma das anciãs sendo atingida por uma explosão. Uma dor terrível em seu peito. E em fim, o alivio trazido pela escuridão.

# O que houve? – sua voz saiu trêmula e fraca, em meio a respiração dificultada.

# Youkais invadiram a Ilha.

O Príncipe soou sério. E ao virar o rosto para ela, deu-lhe a visão de arranhões profundos em sua face. Ferimentos que não existiam ali na noite em que o encontrara na praia.

Seus olhos dourados, transmitiram preocupação. Se com o ataque ou se por ela, ela não sabia dizer.

# Eles penetraram a barreira espiritual. Teriam lhe matado se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo de lhe salvar. – deitou a cabeça para o lado. – Como estão em maior quantidade… tomaram controle da situação.

Fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça.

Como isso acontecera?

Youkais jamais haviam ultrapassado os limites da Ilha. Mesmo que ali apenas vivessem Miko, estariam perdidas. Seriam incapazes de se defender. Não apenas pelo fator surpresa, mas pela Miko Soberana estar longe da Ilha juntamente as quatro guerreiras Miko mais poderosas que elas tinham.

As mais jovens e inexperientes seriam mortas, uma a uma, com extrema facilidade.

Olhou Inuyasha, que o encarava com intensidade.

Sem pensar duas vezes, tentou se colocar de pé. E, sem forças, acabou por cair no chão, abrindo alguns dos ferimentos espalhados por seu corpo. Clamou em tom baixo, e agarrando-se as pedras da parede, forçou-se a colocar de pé para caminhar lentamente até a entrada da caverna.

O fogo se espalhara. A fumaça e o cheiro e queimado, a atingir-lhe, o olfato se aproximava deles sem piedade. Em pouco tempo a floresta seria completamente devastada.

# Não sei o que está pensando, menina… mas nada tenho a ver com esta invasão. – Inuyasha defendeu-se tendo certeza que por causa de sua raça, seria rapidamente chamado de traidor.

Entretanto, tal pensamento não chegou a passar pela mente dela. Algo no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia que podia confiar cegamente em cada palavra do Youkai. Por este motivo quebrara regras e cuidara dele, mesmo depois de descobrir que ele não era Humano.

E mesmo que não acreditasse. Mesmo se ele fosse um traidor. Nenhum Youkai conseguiria ultrapassar a barreira de Shima no Ten, embora ele o tivesse feito.

# Preciso ajudá-las.

Tornou a entrar. E sentindo uma pontada insuportável no peito, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Tocou a lateral do corpo e depois levou a mão para diante dos olhos. O líquido vermelho que a manchava a lembrou de que nada podia fazer: Não havia sido treinada. Não sabia usar nenhuma arma e muito menos sabia como lutar. Seria facilmente assassinada.

# Ajude-as! – desesperada pediu a ele, e o assistiu desviar o rosto para a destruição. – Por favor, Inuyasha! Ajude-as!

# Não posso…

_"Kami!"_

# Por quê?

# Eu não possuo os poderes! Meus poderes foram drenados de alguma maneira… Sabe disto…

Abaixou a cabeça tentando entender o significado das palavras dele. Ignorando a dor tentou caminhar até ele e mais uma vez caiu no chão. Apoiando as mãos no chão frio e molhado, lutou contra a força que queria puxá-la novamente para a escuridão. As dores em seu corpo aumentaram de maneira violenta e a vontade de chorar, por nada poder fazer para ajudar sua família, começava a tomar conta de seu peito.

# Por favor! – deixou que uma lágrima escorresse. – Tem de haver uma maneira… se eles podem usar os poderes… você também pode Inuyasha!… Tem de haver uma maneira.

A jovem bateu com o punho fechado no chão. Sentia-se inútil. Todos morreriam e ela não poderia fazer nada para mudar o destino deles ou ajuda-los, pois era incapaz de proteger a si mesma.

E se fossem encontrados, os dois acabariam por morrer também.

O Hanyou a encarou por alguns segundos antes de tornar a olhar para o fogo a se espalhar pela Ilha Sagrada. Poderia sugerir-lhe algo, entretanto, jamais havia feito aquilo na vida e poderia colocar em risco a vida da moça que salvara a sua. Uma mulher que acima de tudo, ainda era uma criança.

# Há uma maneira de recuperar meus poderes… – disse em voz baixa, calculando com cuidado o peso de cada palavra, deixando de lado a probabilidade de a Miko negar o acordo. Deixando de lado o fato de ela ainda ser um bebê. – Mas eu preciso de algo em troca…

Ela estava desesperada, mas ele não se permitiu pensar naquilo.

# Eu faço qualquer coisa, Inuyasha. Do que você precisa?

O fato de ele ficar em silêncio a deixou nervosa.

O que poderia ser tão terrível assim, para ele fazer tamanho suspense antes de dizer-lhe o que necessitava?

# O que você quer? – perguntou com a voz quase morta temendo a resposta, e assistindo a figura com o rosto banhado pelas sombras, se voltar para ela.

# Você! – disse seriamente, e viu as íris azuis se arregalarem.

Os olhos dourados, chamuscados pelo vermelho do fogo, se fixaram nos assustados dela. E antes que pudesse se arrepender, ele se levantou e caminhou lentamente até ela. Sentou-se sobre os próprios joelhos, tocando o rosto feminino com as mãos, notando o quão frágil parecia sua pele. Deslizou os dedos até o pescoço, e sentiu-a estremecer pelo medo causado por sua resposta.

# Eu preciso de você… Como minha Contratante.

Ficou sem fala e ainda mais chocada ao ouvir aquelas palavras, em voz baixa.

Por vezes ouvira historias a respeito do contrato, eterno e sanguíneo, feito entre Youkai e Humanos. Um ritual completamente proibido. Perigoso, e um pecado tão grande quanto se entregar a um homem qualquer sem estar casada. Aquela era uma das primeiras coisas que uma Miko aprendia em vida.

Nunca se una a um Youkai.

Um Youkai que perdia seus poderes por algum motivo, ou apenas queria aumentar suas habilidades unia-se a humanos, se tornando ainda mais perigosos. Um ritual que ligava o Humano ao Youkai pela eternidade; ou pelo tempo de vida do Humano.

O Contratante usava sua essência vital para alimentar os poderes do Youkai. E por consequência, seu tempo de vida era reduzido pela metade. Enquanto para o Youkai, além de ter seu poder duplicado, sobrava a tarefa de proteger seu Contratante.

Havia o ajudado uma vez, mas nada se comparava aquilo. Não podia cometer o pecado de ajudar um ser das trevas, daquela maneira. Mas não podia ficar parada sem fazer nada enquanto milhares de Youkais acabavam com a vida daquelas que a criaram. Mesmo que elas tenham sido causa da morte de sua mãe.

Mordeu o lábio e o olhou.

Sempre aprendera que o Humano, neste caso, possuía apenas uma opção para ser perdoado pelo pecado. Ou ele matava o Youkai a quem pertencia rompendo o pacto, ou ele morreria juntamente ao ser considerado das trevas, e com ele era condenado na morte.

Porém, lá no fundo, algo lhe dizia que podia cometer tamanho pecado e confiar no Youkai que salva há dias atrás.

Por que ela confiava tanto nele?

Sua vista se tornou embaçada pelas lágrimas.

# Eu… – pegou o ar com força pela boca, e piscou com força, livrando-se das lágrimas. – Eu aceito!

Inuyasha sorriu levemente. Segurando a menina pelos braços, colocou-a sentada de maneira correta a sua frente. Retirou os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o pescoço dela, com cuidado. Como se qualquer movimento menos cuidadoso pudesse assustá-la. Abaixando a cabeça, beijou a base do pescoço claro, a fazendo fechar os olhos e estremecer.

# Fique sabendo que não haverá mais volta. – sussurrou.

Detestava saber que estava preste a corromper para sempre uma criança.

# Terá de ficar comigo para sempre. – ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Pois bem… Haja o que houver não se renda ao sono. Não deixe ele lhe pegar.

Terminando de dizer aquilo, abriu a boca e encravou os caninos na pele fina dela.

Kagome prendeu a respiração, e enterrou as unhas na cintura de Inuyasha. Se para abraçá-lo ou para empurrá-lo, ela não sabia. Sentia uma dor terrível, enquanto o sangue deixava seu corpo em direção a boca de Inuyasha. Nunca soubera como tal ritual era feito, mas jamais imaginara que doeria tanto para ele ser realizado.

Por anos escutara as Miko mais velhas falarem a respeito dos diversos pactos feitos entre Humanos e Youkais. Os chamados Pactos Demoníacos ou Contrato tiveram um impacto terrível há anos atrás, tanto para o Contratante, a ser punido de forma severa, como para uma pessoa normal. Era e continuava sendo um pecado, aumentar a capacidade de vida e de força de um Ser que deseja única e exclusivamente o extermínio da raça de sangue puro e Humano. Era pecado tornar-se escrava de um Youkai.

Os ferimentos em seu corpo, pouco a pouco foram se abrindo, fazendo com que ainda mais sangue escapasse de seu corpo. Enquanto os machucados de Inuyasha eram curados por completo, pelo seu sangue. Uma voz gritava em sua cabeça a enlouquecendo. Seu coração parecia ter sido alcançado por uma mão que se apertara contra ele tentando fazê-lo para de bater. Suas forças foram desaparecendo, a deixando dormente e terrivelmente nauseada. Perdeu o controle sobre seu corpo sentindo o sono começar a aparecer e pedir para que ela se rendesse de uma vez por todas.

E naquela hora, pensou a respeito do que aconteceria caso ela desobedecesse às ordens de Inuyasha, e fechasse os olhos. Se a morte a abraçaria ou outra coisa aconteceria. Talvez a morte não fosse tão ruim naquele momento.

Inuyasha sentiu o aperto da Miko contra seu corpo enfraquecer e os braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo, mas não parou de beber o sangue dela. Segurou a mão delicada com força como se pedisse silenciosamente para ela ser forte e não ouvir sua mente a gritar por descanso. Podia sentir sua respiração começar a falhar. As batidas de seu coração desacelerarem. A temperatura de seu corpo diminuir a cada segundo.

Não podia romper o ritual naquele momento. E esperava que ela aguentasse um pouco mais. Se desistisse e deixasse o sono vencer a batalha, entraria em um sono eterno e nunca mais tornaria a abrir os olhos. Seria considerada morta ainda estando viva.

Aquele era o risco de se realizar o Contrato Sanguíneo, o mais perigoso e o único que não era facilmente rompido. Poucos eram aqueles que resistiam à troca do sangue. Por esta razão, muitos Youkais não gostavam de fazê-lo. Existiam outras espécies de contrato, mas para estes, haveria a necessidade de um símbolo, talvez um ritual mais longo. E ele não tinha nenhum dos dois.

O sangue da menina lhe trazia uma energia surpreendente. Logo na primeira gota pode sentir um poder impressionante invadir seu corpo. Energia que ele jamais pensara em possuir, ou encontraria em outra pessoa, quanto mais em alguém que ainda era uma criança.

Rompeu o contato na hora correta, e teve de segurar o corpo mole e pálido da menina, para evitar que ela caísse no chão. Ajeitou-a em seu colo, colocando o braço em sua nuca para mantê-la ereta. Tinha medo por ela. Era capaz de ouvir o coração Humano bater fracamente quase desistindo de sua luta, e a temperatura diminuir cada vez mais.

Tinha que terminar logo aquilo. Ela não suportaria o ritual por muito tempo.

# Aguente firme… está quase acabando.

A jovem fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça, assistindo o Hanyou usar os próprios caninos para abrir um ferimento em seu punho esquerdo. Querendo saber, quanto tempo mais conseguiria obedecer Inuyasha e ficar acordada. E mesmo sem entender, abriu os lábios e o obedeceu quando ele, ao colocar o punho ferido sobre seus lábios, pediu para que ela bebesse seu sangue.

O líquido quente e de gosto metálico atingiu sua garganta provocando um choque atordoante. Aos poucos, o calor ia novamente voltando ao seu corpo, assim como as forças que haviam desaparecido no momento em que Inuyasha a mordera para iniciar o Pacto. Sentia uma sensação estranha, e passou a ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do Youkai, como se eles pertencessem a ela. Seu coração se aqueceu e o punho ao redor dele desapareceu.

Quando a viciante sensação de estava preste a inundá-la por completo, Inuyasha rompeu o contato. Erguendo o braço, interrompeu a troca de sangue, e lambeu o próprio ferimento, o fazendo parar de sangrar.

# Tudo acabou… – avisou, a ajudou a deitar com cuidado.

Seu corpo ainda não lhe obedecia.

# Agora você pode dormir… – sussurrou, e com um sorriso fraco ela fechou os olhos imediatamente adormecendo.

Inuyasha tocou o rosto morno, e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Retirou a espada de sua bainha e sorriu ao vê-la tomar sua forma legítima, mostrando que sua energia sinistra havia voltado. Estava na hora de fazer o que prometera a sua Contratante.


	3. Yami

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Yami**  
\Capítulo Três\

ღ

ღ

Os olhos castanhos varreram todo o local, memorizando cada pequeno detalhe da destruição. Cada milímetro do que restara da vila nos minutos que antecediam o amanhecer.

Não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Não conseguia crer que aquilo havia sido realidade.

Corpos de Youkais abatidos estavam espalhados por todo seu campo de visão, misturados aos escombros e restos das cabanas destruídas. Misturados aos corpos feridos das Miko que haviam sido incapazes de saírem ilesas da batalha, e eram socorridas imediatamente por aquelas que conseguiram se manter de pé após o ataque.

Jamais, em toda a história da Sagrada Ilha das Miko, tamanha tragédia havia acontecido. A barreira espiritual colocada há anos ao redor da Ilha impedia tal espécie de invasão. Mas tamanha tragédia havia sido sua culpa. Especialmente por não se encontrar na ilha, juntamente as quatro Miko mais experientes.

# Perdemos dez, Senhorita Haru.

A tristeza contida na voz de uma das quatro Miko de sua Guarda foi evidente, enquanto ela parava a sua frente. Em suas mãos ela segurava um arco, que, Haru tinha certeza, seria partido ao meio caso recebesse uma força maior.

# Seis das vítimas, infelizmente, foram crianças.

Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu entre seus olhos, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

As crianças eram os bens mais preciosos delas. A única garantia que a cultura Miko iria se manter viva. Elas eram as mais fracas e não mereciam morrer da forma bruta como haviam sido. Fechou o punho com força, elas não mereciam morrer conhecendo aquela dor. E as mais velhas não deveriam nunca sofrer a dor terrível que lhes atacava por perder seu futuro. Nenhuma mãe deveria conhecer a dor de chorar diante dos corpos frágeis de seus filhos, condenando-se por não terem conseguido protegê-las.

# Senhorita Haru… A respeito do Youkai que surgiu e auxiliou no extermínio… – começou a outra, cujo cabelo castanho caía sobre seu ombro, e que tinha a veste azul escura manchada de terra e sangue. – Não temos noticias. Todas estavam mais preocupadas em salvarem as crianças. Ninguém prestou atenção naquele que traiu a própria raça em nossas terras.

No lugar delas, Haru também daria pouca atenção ao traidor.

Ergueu a cabeça, para fixar a atenção na floresta bastante devastada. Além de tudo aquilo, ainda teria de se preocupar com a existência do Ser impuro que, segundo algumas Miko, surgiu por entre as árvores, e exterminou metade dos Youkais invasores, salvando a vida de muitas delas. As mais velhas não podiam descrever com perfeição a aparência dele, pois se preocupavam com as indefesas, e ele era rápido demais para suas vistas. E as crianças pintavam uma fantasia ao redor daquele que sumira como mágica depois de ter lhes salvado a vida.

Girou nos calcanhares, dando às costas para as quatro responsáveis por sua segurança. E, arrasada, fixou a atenção na morena com as roupas rasgadas e banhadas de sangue, a tratar dos ferimentos sérios da Senhora de mais idade da Ilha.

Havia lutado contra aquilo. Mas não tinha para onde correr.

Teria de se render.

Embora fosse angustiante pensar a respeito, a única solução para salvar a todas de mais um ataque devastador, seria ceder aos caprichos de quem era mais poderoso que elas. De quem as tinha na palma da mão por serem, acima de tudo, tolas.

# Mandem uma mensagem para Yami… Digam que ele conseguiu… Esta noite… ele terá o que ele quer. – mandou em voz baixa e pausadamente, calculando delicadamente suas palavras.

Duas das Miko se afastaram em direção aos barcos parados à margem da praia, para cumprirem suas ordens. Elas esperavam que o que sua Soberana estava preste a fazer, fosse o certo e acabasse de uma vez com o medo instalado em Shima. E as outras duas, seguiram a Miko Haru, até a entrada da única cabana intacta, onde a mais antiga Miko da Ilha era tratada pela neta;

# Estou feliz que esteja bem, Kaede. – Haru pronunciou em voz baixa, parando ao lado da jovem ajoelhada com um pano molhado bem seguro na mão direta e machucada. – Mas deveria deixar sua neta fazer os curativos em seu corpo sem reclamar.

# Estou bem, Haru-sama. – havia um tom impertinente em sua voz – Não necessito de tratamento.

Kaede segurou a mão da neta, impedindo-a de colocar o pano banhado em um medicamento, sobre sua perna ferida.

# Já disse que não necessito disto menina, então pare! – censurou-a com o olhar.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, e pousou as mãos no colo. E quando o fez, Haru viu os cortes que havia em suas mãos.

# Você está ferida Kagome… Recomendo que vá tratar de seus ferimentos e deixe sua avó comigo.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e virou o rosto, desejando evitar o olhar desconfiado da Miko Soberana. E implorou mentalmente para ela, assim como sua avó, não sentisse que algo havia mudado em sua energia espiritual. E muito menos visse a marca de dentes em seu pescoço, fruto do Pacto Demoníaco.

# Não estou ferida, Haru-sama. – avisou em voz baixa.

Embora seu quimono estive manchado de sangue e rasgado, a troca de sangue no final do Pacto, havia se encarregado de limpar seu corpo de todos os ferimentos mais sérios, enquanto corrompia seu espírito por completo transformando-a em uma das piores pecadoras.

# Rasguei minhas vestes enquanto fugia de um Youkai, por entre as árvores da floresta… Não estou ferida. - tentou soar o mais convincente o possível.

Não podia deixar que desconfiassem dela, ou entraria em sérios apuros e seria castigada; obrigada a revelar o paradeiro para assassinar Inuyasha com as próprias mãos diante de todas as outras, para pensarem no perdão de seu pecado. E acabaria por ser morta, pois não iria matá-lo.

Piscou pesadamente, tentando ocultar seu alívio.

E, após um momento de silêncio, onde a Soberana desviou a atenção para sua avó, colocou o pano em suas mãos dentro da bacia de água. Queria muito tratar dos ferimentos de sua avó, mas ela não lhe deixaria tocá-la, mesmo sob ordens da Soberana. Fora sempre assim. Sua avó nunca a chamara pelo nome, e muito menos a tocava ou gostava de ser tocada por ela, em público.

Ficou de pé, decidida a deixá-las conversarem com privacidade, e tentar encontrar uma maneira de escapar e ir até Inuyasha.

# Fique, Kagome.

O tom de ordem utilizado pela Soberana a assustou. Parou, e prendeu a respiração, enquanto as Miko treinadas para qualquer espécie de guerra se colocavam diante de si, impedindo seu avançar. Fixou os olhos na Soberana, tentando descobrir que motivo a levara a impedir sua ida, feliz por seus cabelos estarem sobre seu ombro, ocultando a marca de dentes. A visão de tais marcas geraria perguntas, cujas respostas ela não almejava dar-lhes.

# O que irei dizer, é de seu interesse… – Haru comunicou sem olhar para a Miko de quinze anos. – Sua avó e eu, estivemos conversando muito a respeito do que irei dizer agora.

Os olhos azuis viajaram desde aquela a quem devia obediência, até sua avó. E se surpreendeu ao ver um pouco de preocupação tomar conta de sua face, pelo rumo que tomaria aquela conversa.

# Como deve saber, este ataque foi gerado por Yami, Kaede. Ele não gostou de ter negado o pedido feito em troca da paz absoluta entre nós.

A mais jovem viu a avó, levantar com extrema dificuldade, apoiando-se contra a estrutura frágil de madeira da casa. Ela realizava movimentos negativos com a cabeça, mostrando, por sua expressão facial, que implorava para a Miko não deixar claro aonde queria chegar com essas palavras. Era a primeira vez que a via a avó agir de tal maneira. Ela jamais havia se incomodado com nada que lhe acontecesse.

Deu um passo adiante para ajudá-la antes que caísse no chão, machucando-se ainda mais, entretanto Haru estendeu o braço a mandando ficar onde estava.

# Não posso deixar que mais vidas se percam, por causa de uma única. O Conselho também não quer mais isso. – virou-se para Kagome. – Desculpe-me Kagome… Eu não queria ter de fazer isto… tenho lutado para impedir isto… mas não há outra opção.

Haru fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, e as duas Miko da Guarda seguraram seus braços com força. Um movimento que indicava que elas não queriam que ela tentasse correr, ativando ainda mais a curiosidade das outras, que até então se mantinham ocupadas com outras tarefas.

Kagome sentiu seu coração parar. As Miko da Guarda apenas seguravam de tal maneira uma das moradoras da Ilha, quando esta iria ser presa e julgada por cometer um crime ou pecado. Ou quando alguém se negava a seguir as regras das Miko.

Teriam descoberto a respeito do pacto feito com Inuyasha?

# Esta noite… Após o ritual de passagem daquelas que morreram por consequência da invasão… Você terá seu corpo e alma entregue a Yami em troca da paz para Shima no Ten.

Gelo invadiu seu corpo ao ouvi-la. Negando com a cabeça, deixou o balde com água cair no chão e levou as mãos aos lábios.

# Levem-na!

# Não! – sua voz falhou enquanto sentia as duas Miko a puxarem para longe de Haru e sua avó. – Por favor, Haru-sama… Não faça isso!

Implorou, gerando o início de um murmúrio entre todas a assistirem a cena em silêncio. Seus olhares, que tantas vezes demonstraram desprezo e irritação, agora mostravam um quê de acusação, enquanto ela se debatia nos braços das Miko, querendo se soltar.

Uma fuga, que todas ali, seriam em vão. Afinal, não havia para onde escapar.

# Não faça isso, Haru-sama… eu te imploro!

Olhou para a avó, em busca de ajuda e sentiu seu coração se esfarelar ao vê-la virar e abaixar a cabeça.

# Vovó… Não as deixe me entregarem a esse mostro. – sua voz quase não saiu. – Não as deixe fazer a mesma coisa que fizeram com minha mãe. Por favor…

...

Abriu os olhos para o céu claro do meio da tarde. Uma sensação a se assemelhar ao desespero começava a atingi-lo.

Embora Kagome houvesse lhe pedido para ficar escondido, pois devido ao ataque as Miko iriam realizar buscas por toda a floresta, a desobedeceu e sentara embaixo de uma árvore na margem de um rio, tentando relaxar e esquecer a estranha perturbação que sentia.

_"Você apenas esta se preocupado com o fato de que elas descubram a respeito do pacto, Inuyasha!"_

Lembrou-se das palavras de sua Contratante.

_"Elas não irão descobrir nada, eu prometo!"_

Garantiu, embora ele pudesse claramente ver o medo nela.

Após ter eliminado todos os Youkais a atacarem Shima no Tem, sem muita dificuldade, retornou para a floresta, aguardando o despertar de Kagome. Desejava saber a respeito de sua saúde, antes de deixá-la retornar a vila para não levantar suspeita. Afinal, devido ao ataque a vigilância iria aumentar e ela poderia ficar dias sem vê-lo.

_"Tem conhecimento de que de agora em diante, você terá de ficar ao meu lado?"_

Recordava-se de suas próprias palavras e do gesto afirmativo da moça.

_"Não se preocupe, Inuyasha… irei arranjar uma maneira de sairmos daqui."_

O sorriso, mesmo fraco, o fez sentir bem. Ficou satisfeito em saber que ela fugiria com ele. De maneira estranha, acreditava e confiava na criança que deveria ser sua inimiga.

Tocou os lábios com o dedo indicador. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do sangue da Miko. Nunca sentira nada parecido com aquilo em sua vida, e ao ler a respeito do contrato sanguíneo entre Youkais e Humanos, não imaginava que podia receber tanto poder assim. Sua velocidade e força sofreram um aumento surpreendente, tornando o auxílio mais fácil. Assim as Miko não tiveram como mirar suas armas nele.

Saiu de seus devaneios, e suas orelhas moveram-se ao captar o som de vozes femininas se aproximando daquele local.

Ficou de pé, e com um salto foi para um dos galhos de uma árvore de grande porte, se escondendo por entre as plantas verdes. Ali, viu duas Miko de vestes alaranjada e marrom pararem no lago para encherem três baldes que traziam consigo.

Praguejou baixo, esperando que elas fossem iniciantes e incapazes de sentir a energia que conseguira de volta. Escondido, ouviu a conversa das duas, intrigado com o fato de elas estarem ali, quando Kagome dissera ser proibido o afastamento naquele dia.

Estariam elas, quebrando regras também.

# Vai dar muito trabalho reconstruir a vila… – comentou tristemente, a de calças marrom, enquanto jogava um dos baldes dentro do rio. – O triste é saber que as crianças morreram sem nem terem chance de se defender. Kyra está sofrendo horrores com a morte da pequena Sakura… ela só tinha quatro anos. – suspirou, retirando o balde sem dificuldades da água, e o colocando ao seu lado. – O pior de tudo é saber o que está preste a acontecer esta noite. – falou distraída, e imediatamente se arrependeu de fazer tal comentário.

# O que vai acontecer esta noite? – estreitou os olhos, ao ver a amiga, virar o rosto para o outro lado, murmurando um nada. – O que está me escondendo Yuka? O que você descobriu que não quer me contar?

Yuka torceu o nariz, e Inuyasha inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, no intuito de vê-la melhor.

# Conte-me de uma vez! Agora que já falou não tem como voltar atrás. O que vai acontecer esta noite? Além da celebração da morte de todas as vítimas do ataque.

# É que… – começou a gaguejar. – Não me faça fofocar, Eri.

A Miko Eri, colocou a mão na cintura.

# Está certo…

Yuka desistiu e soltou ar com força pela boca. Largou o balde com água e olhou para os lados como se quisesse ter certeza de que ninguém as ouviria.

# Estava passando pela cabana da Kaede-sama ainda a pouco… para pedir-lhe ajuda a respeito do que deveria fazer com os corpos dos Youkais, e a ouvi discutindo com Haru-sama. – começou a explicar em voz baixa. – Se lembra daquele Ser, que diz ser um deus e que está ameaçando desaparecer com a nossa Ilha? – Eri fez um gesto com a cabeça dizendo se lembrar. – Então… – pegou o ar com força como se criasse coragem para continuar. – Foi ele quem ordenou o ataque de hoje, por Haru-sama ter se negado a dar o que ele queria. Por isto… esta noite… eles irão dar a ele o que ele quer. O corpo e a alma de uma de nós…

A Miko a trajar vestes alaranjadas, arregalou os olhos castanhos e colocou as mãos sobre os lábios, para evitar um grito de terror. Inuyasha estreitou os orbes dourados, com aquela frase.

Então depois de tudo o que aconteceu, elas ainda iriam matar uma das suas por ser desejo de um deus ou falso deus? Isso apenas lhe provava que aquelas pessoas, que diziam ser puras e viver para ajudar os outros, além de serem fracas, não tinham escrúpulos nenhum. O sacrifício era uma atitude desumana.

# E quem elas irão sacrificar, Yuka? – perguntou com a voz trêmula.

# Kagome…

Desta vez Eri não conseguiu evitar o grito de terror. Uma lágrima escorria pelo canto de seu olho e ficou de pé, desesperada com aquilo. E Inuyasha, sentindo o ódio transpassar o desespero, pressionou força as garras no tronco de madeira, acabando por afundá-la causando um estalo. Barulho que felizmente, passou despercebido pelas Miko.

# Como eles podem fazer isso? Tá certo que Kagome não é nenhuma santa e tem todas aquelas histórias… Mas isto é desumano… – Eri disse entre soluços. – Estão fazendo com ela a mesma coisa que fizeram com a mãe pecadora dela. Isso é um castigo que nem mesmo a pior pecadora deveria sofrer.

# Kagome está isolada em uma casa, desde cedo. Pelo amor de todos os seres, Eri! Acalme-se! – implorou, ao vê-la chorar. – Se agir desta maneira diante das outras… irão descobrir sobre que sabemos, e iremos pagar por isso. O ritual acontecerá no anoitecer e nada poderemos fazer…

Uma forte sirene ecoou pela floresta, as fazendo se calar. As duas jovens se calaram, limparam suas lágrimas e correram de volta para o vilarejo.

Inuyasha desceu da árvore e voltou imediatamente para a cabana onde ele e Kagome se encontraram escondidos durante os últimos dias. Socando a madeira com força, abriu um buraco na parede, e fez a estrutura frágil sacudir perigosamente.

Não conseguia acreditar que sua Contratente iria ser entregue como sacrifício a um Youkai a achar que todos deveriam cumprir suas ordens. Assim como era o seu pai. Não acreditava que iriam sacrifica-la depois do que ela fez para salvar a vida de mais da metade das moradoras daquela ilha.

Mais uma pessoa que se importava com ele, tinha a vida ameaçada por nada.

Entretanto, iria impedir que a história se repetisse. Kagome havia dado sua vida e alma para ele. Era seu dever protegê-la. Ela pertencia única e exclusivamente a ele. Nenhum bastardo a se dizer deus iria tocá-la.

Respirando fundo, olhou para a entrada da cabana. Tinha vontade de ir até lá e exterminar todas elas naquele momento, mas não podia fazer isso. Elas estavam em sobreaviso pelo ataque de mais cedo, poderiam matá-lo e ela ainda sofreria nas mãos do bastardo. Não. Até a hora do que elas chamavam festival, ele teria um plano bolado para tirá-los dali. Vivos.

...

Kagome assistiu, em silêncio, a Miko Saki entrar na cabana e depositar vestes brancas sobre a bela cama de casal – o único móvel daquele lugar. Pegou o ar com força, sentindo vontade de chutar a parede, enquanto sem dizer nada, a mulher se retirava a trancando.

Estava confinada naquele lugar desde o inicio da manhã, e apenas fizera uma refeição. Trancafiaram-na lá, para impedir sua fuga, ou melhor, para impedir um escândalo, após dizer-lhe que teria seu corpo e alma entregue ao demônio que era Yami.

Esfregou as mãos uma na outra.

Tentava ser forte, mas o nervosismo já começava a aparecer, junto a vontade incontrolável de chorar. Depois de ter ficar claro, por sua posição, que não seria escolhida para o Ritual de Casamento de Almas, não imaginou que acabaria sendo entregue a um homem daquela maneira. Yami lhe tomaria a inocência com crueldade, e em seguida roubaria sua vida, sem piedade.

E sua avó permitiria este ato. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu com sua mãe. Mesmo após o sacrifício de sua filha.

Tocou a base de pescoço, sentindo o local onde Inuyasha havia lhe mordido, na noite anterior, arder dolorosamente. Podia captar a raiva dele, e tentando entender o motivo dela alisou o local com cuidado.

Um estalo na porta, informando a entrada de alguém, a interrompeu de pensar naquilo. Mas desta vez, quem entrou foi uma velha senhora a usar vestes de cor branca e vermelha de Miko. E ali, ela se permitiu ser trancada juntamente a ela.

# Minha querida, eu…

# Poupe-me! – interrompeu-a, cruzando os braços e virando para caminhar até a cama, de onde havia evitado se aproximar até aquele momento. – Minha raiva por tua atitude já está em demasia grande, sem tuas falsas palavras de consolo. O que veio dizer-me? Que é uma honra deitar-me obrigada com um monstro para salvar a vida de todas as moradoras da ilha? Sinto muito… mas não consigo ver honra nisto.

# Não há honra nenhuma nisto… Eu sei… mas deve entender que é para um bem maior. Se não fizermos isso, Yami continuará a atacar Shima no Ten, e ele foi bem claro ao dizer que queria você e não qualquer outra Miko da Ilha.

Kaede rompeu a distancia entre elas, e ao tocar-lhe o ombro recolheu o braço novamente para si. Sentida por sua neta se afastar dela como se tivesse uma doença séria.

# Me perdoe…

# Por que? – Kagome olhou-a. – Você não precisa dele. Nunca precisou. Meu perdão, nada significa para a Senhora… Nem ao menos me chama pelo nome.

Parou no canto mais escuro do quarto. O que mais queria era poder atravessar aquela parede. Ou simplesmente acabar com sua vida antes que Yami a tocasse

# Sinto nojo da Senhora. Algo que jamais pensei em sentir… – girou no mesmo lugar, ficando de frente para a avó, sem demonstrar emoção alguma nos olhos de cor rara. – Primeiro entrega a filha… e agora entra a neta. Odeio-o te por isto… Assim como mamãe também te odiou antes da morte.

A velha senhora abaixou o olhar, permitindo que o silêncio se apoderasse da cabana. Caminhou até a cama colocando sobre a roupa branca um colar de pedra transparente. Foi até a porta e bateu quatro vezes nela, pedindo para a destrancarem.

# Se te alegra saber, minha querida… Eu nunca me perdoei pelo que fiz a tua mãe e muito menos ao que irei fazer-lhe agora. – segurou a porta encostando a cabeça nela.

# Não me chame de querida… – murmurou, e analisou-a aumentando o tom da voz. – Acaso, o que duvido, realmente sentisse algo, não deixaria isto acontecer.

# Se vista… – ordenou, sem saber as palavras corretas a dizer. – dentro de alguns minutos começará o pôr do sol, e Yami irá chegar.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face pálida dela, quando a chave girou mais uma vez do lado de fora de uma das poucas cabanas a sobreviverem ao ataque violento. Nada lhe restaria fazer, além de aceitar o destino ao qual lhe fora dado. O mesmo destino ao qual sua mãe fora submetida meses antes de seu nascimento, e poucos anos após ele.

Pegou o colar que sua avó deixara sobre o vestido e o atirou com toda a força contra a parede. A pedra transparente estraçalhou-se com um estalo agudo.

E evitando ao máximo render-se de uma vez por todas ao choro, lentamente, trocou-se.

# Pena que não pude lhe conhecer melhor, Inuyasha… Pena que não poderei lhe ajudar a sair daqui. – fechou o punho com força, ao redor da pulseira feita de pérolas negras, que havia escondido dentro de um saquinho e que iria dar de presente para o Hanyou, assim que pudesse se ausentar novamente da vila.

Sem conseguir evitar, cobriu os olhos com a mão e chorou desesperadamente, ignorando a dormência em seu pescoço.

...

Os orbes dourados percorreram todas as mulheres com vestes de Miko e com calças em um único tom de preto a significar luto e respeito pelas almas daquelas que morreram.

Mantinham-se entretidas com os túmulos, onde foram postos cada um dos corpos das vítimas. Lágrimas banhavam os olhos daqueles que eram mães. E, em meio a tristeza delas, ele se alegrava. Afinal, era aquilo que as distraía e as impedia de sua presença por entre as árvores. Apenas uma flecha de uma delas seria o suficiente para lhe matar.

O sol já começava a ceder lugar a lua cheia, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Kagome. Farejou o ar, procurando o cheiro dela – tão perfeito e distinto – e pousou os olhos em uma cabana de cor branca. A porta pintada por flores de várias cores era vigiada por duas mulheres, armadas com arco e flechas.

_"Então é ali que Kagome terá de ficar confinada com o tal Yami."_

Sentia a dor e mágoa dela, e tentou empurrar esses sentimentos para longe. Poderia acabar por matar os dois se deixasse se levar.

O forte bater dos tambores silenciou todas as vozes, inclusive as das três Miko, de pé em uma espécie de palco, a cantarem uma música lenta e triste em uma língua que ele desconhecia. Todas as atenções foram voltadas para a mulher de cabelos a caírem até abaixo do quadril que se colocava de pé diante das cantoras. Em sua cabeça brilhava uma coroa branca, que cobria quase por completo sua testa, e se prendia atrás da orelha.

Aquela deveria ser a soberana de quem Kagome tanto lhe falara, ao lhe explicar sobre como poderia sair da ilha, e de quem ela deveria esconder a marca que agora a unia a ele.

# Como sabem… – Haru começou após dizer algumas palavras de conforto pelas perdas sofridas. – Yami foi o causador desta catástrofe. Por causa dele foram tiradas de nós quatro companheiras e seis de nossas crianças. E… com grande pesar… confesso que parte da culpa foi minha. – respirou fundo, ignorando o choque contido nas faces de suas subordinadas. – Em troca de nos deixar em paz, Yami pediu o corpo e a alma de uma das nossas. Neguei-me a aceitar. – sua expressão ficou mais séria. – Entretanto, ele nos deu mais uma chance. Prometeu que nos deixaria em paz de uma vez por todas… se entregarmos o que ele tanto deseja. – o clima ficou tenso, sussurros passaram a ecoar entre as Miko. – E embora seja a triste realidade… E pelo bem de todos nós… aceitei tal condição dada. Embora seja um crime… será por um bem maior e teremos a liberdade.

# Vadia! – murmurou Inuyasha. – Ela salvou a vida de vocês…

# E é com tristeza… que lhes apresento a escolhida por ele.

Kagome saiu da cabana onde ficara confinada. Seus braços firmemente seguros pelas Miko que guardavam a porta de sua prisão. Usando um manto tecido fino e branco que cobria boa parte do vestido branco que ela usava, se tornou fonte de todos os olhares outrora voltados para Haru.

E, tomado por uma onda maior de ódio, Inuyasha percebeu que muitas das Miko fizeram gestos de aprovação. Seus lábios se torcendo enquanto pronunciavam palavras como 'finalmente' e 'pecadora'.

Os tambores soaram e o silêncio caiu sobre elas, segundos antes de um raio cortar o céu do anoitecer e atingir o solo atrás da Miko Soberana.

Diante da cena, Kagome capturou o ar pela boca e o soltou vagarosamente. Pedia coragem para conseguir continuar ali de pé. Queria fugir, ser capaz de desaparecer. E, temia principalmente, pelo que aconteceria se Yami descobrisse a respeito do Pacto Demoníaco; ele não apenas a mataria. Com toda a certeza, sentindo-se traído, acabaria por destruir toda Shima no Ten.

Em meio a fumaça erguida pelo raio, ele surgiu. Usava vestes negras. A armadura em prata cobria por completo seu peito. Os cabelos negros caíam presos em trança até seu quadril. Os olhos azuis, perigosos e frios, fixaram-se sobre todas as Miko presentes. E, ao encontrar o que queria seus lábios contorceram-se em um sorriso satisfeito. A única a trajar um vestido mostrando pureza, parada diante de uma cabana, o aguardava para entregar-se completamente a ele.

O recém-chegado deu um passo à frente, querendo logo seu prêmio. Entretanto, colocando o braço diante dele, Haru o impediu de avançar.

# A terá para si, Yami. Mas é a última vez que nos atormenta por causa de seus desejos carnais.

# Dei a minha palavra a você, não dei Haru? – sorriu ao vê-la abaixar o braço. – Desta vez a irei cumprir assim que tiver o corpo da donzela.

As Miko abriram caminho para ele passar. Nenhuma delas se atreveria a ficar diante dele.

Ao alcançar Kagome, as duas guardas se afastaram dela em silêncio, e ele sorriu com uma satisfação sangrenta.

# Este presente trago para ti, minha jovem donzela.

Em meio a sua armadura, ele retirou um colar de brilhantes e rubis. As pedras vermelhas brilharam de forma macabra, quando ele se aproximou e a colocou no pescoço coberto de Kagome.

Yami deslizou a mão por seu rosto, até alcançar o pescoço, parecendo gostar de veia a joia ali. Alisou-o com intimidade, e sorriu quando as duas guardas abriram a porta da cabana. Os convidando a entrar no local onde seria consumado o sacrifício.

# Minha querida Kagome… há tanto tempo espero por isto.

Passou o braço pelo ombro da jovem, e delicadamente empurrou-a para o interior do cômodo. Lançando um último olhar desesperado para o exterior, tentando não gemer de dor com a queimação na marca do Pacto Sanguíneo, viu as portas serem fechadas.

Fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem, sob o toque das garras de Yami em seu ombro, para retirar-lhe a manta.

# Não me tema, querida Miko Kagome.

Mordendo o lábio, conteve um gemido de dor. A dor na marca do Pacto tornou-se infinitas vezes pior, obrigando-a, a prender a respiração, ao mesmo tempo em que Yami passava a mão por seus cabelos o cheirando.

# Venho desejando-lhe desde o dia de seu nascimento. – sorriu ao seu estremecer, por ter a face alisada por seus dedos. – Mas apenas agora Haru decidiu ceder e entregar-lhe a mim. – sussurrou.

A mão fria a segurou pelo queixo, lhe obrigando a erguer a cabeça para ele. E Kagome implorou para que a marca passasse despercebida por ele.

# Lhe prometo que serei extremamente carinhoso com você. – Yami lhe sorriu e forçou mais o aperto no queixo, quando tentou virar o rosto para impedi-lo de beijá-la. – Relaxe, doce Kagome. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já são.

Ele iria tomar seus lábios de qualquer maneira e o pensamento do que seguiria àquilo, a aterrorizava.

Kagome desejava sair correndo dali e desaparecer para sempre das vistas de todos. Mas aquilo apenas retardaria o inevitável. Resignada, controlou os temores e tentou se convencer de que ficar ali não era um ato de covardia. Enfrentaria o mesmo destino ao qual sua mãe fora condenada há anos atrás.

Fechou os olhos esperando o momento do toque dos lábios dele nos seus. Porém, o toque nunca veio. Os gritos vindos do exterior interromperam Yami. O deus a soltou sem cuidados e saiu da cabana para ver o que se passava e interferia sua vitória.

Seguindo-o, aliviada por algo ter atrasado sua execução, e sorriu. Inuyasha surgiu por entre as árvores, saltando alto e empunhando a espada, que adquiriu um tamanho assustador. Mais gritos ecoaram entre as mais jovens, ao verem que as flechas não o atingiam. Inuyasha cortou o ar com a arma, gerando uma rajada de luz em direção a Yami, e ele, para se salvar, saltou para longe dela.

Kagome se jogou para trás e caiu no chão, temendo se atingida. Protegeu o rosto com o braço, e apenas o abaixou com o cessar da poeira erguida pela explosão. Ouviu o baque pesado provocado quando Inuyasha caiu de pé entre ela e Yami, e olhou assustada para os lados.

Ouvindo as companheiras murmurarem a palavra 'Youkai', e armarem mais de suas flechas, preenchendo a arma com veneno e fuudas, para o extermínio. Queria censurar a atitude impensada e insana do Hanyou, por ficar diante de Miko treinadas, mas permaneceu em silenciou. Assustou-se e, agindo por reflexo, tentou se afastar quando ele a agarrou brutalmente pelo braço ferido. Ergueu-a sem delicadeza e a usou como escudo, prendendo seu corpo ao dele.

# Descobri uma maneira de sair daqui… – a voz dele soou baixa em seu ouvido, enquanto pousava as mãos no braço que envolvia seu pescoço, como se a sufocasse. – Se prepare para ir comigo, Miko. – sorriu maldoso, com o recear das guerreiras para atirarem a flecha. Elas não perderiam o único trunfo delas. – Vejo… – aumentou o tom de voz para falar às mulheres. – Têm medo de ferir a oferenda e salvação de vocês não é mesmo? – colocou a espada, em um tamanho natural, sobre a barriga de Kagome a fazendo estremecer. – O que aconteceria se eu a matasse?

# Não as provoque… – pediu em voz baixa, fechando os olhos. Tentou normalizar a respiração, e se lembrar que Inuyasha não a machucaria de verdade. – É o inimigo e não o salvador…

# Elas podem não fazer nada contra ti, Hanyou. – manifestou-se Yami, estalando as articulações dos dedos, em sinal de ameaça – Mas eu o farei, por ousar tocar em minha donzela e trazer o caos para o meu momento de glória. – avançou um passo.

# Comigo Miko? – perguntou e obteve uma resposta positiva e baixa. – Então se prepare…

Por ter dito a última frase em tom demasiadamente baixo, Kagome não as ouviu.

Assustou-se e gritou, quando Inuyasha a jogou para cima e com um giro lento, finalizando com um cortar do ar pela a espada, gerou uma grande explosão levantando uma quantidade surpreendente de poeira, e machucou algumas Miko. Com um salto hábil pegou Kagome nos braços, antes que ela caísse no chão, e adentrou na floresta.

# Onde aprendeu a fazer aquilo? – quis saber, olhando para a entrada da floresta, a ficar cada vez mais longe. – Quase me matou do coração.

# Meu irmão me ensinou quando eu era pequeno… – respondeu, concentrado no caminho. – Suba nas minhas costas. – a colocou no chão, após ter uma vantagem do grupo de guerreiras a vir atrás deles, e aproveitou para guardar a espada na bainha. – É melhor de correr assim. – voltou a corrida assim que a menina montou em suas costas.

# Para onde vamos? – quis saber.

# Se continuarmos em linha reta logo estaremos no final da ilha… há um precipício que dará para o mar noroeste, que é por onde iremos escapar.

Ele estudara aquele caminho, procurando a melhor maneira de ter vantagens sobre as Humanas.

# Não creio que…

# Você vai comigo, mulher. Você é minha Contratante agora… É meu dever lhe proteger. E depois… não irei lhe deixar neste covil de cobras, para se tornar a oferenda de um bastardo a achar-se deus…

# Mas eu não sei nadar…

# Este é o menor dos nossos problemas agora. Merda! – praguejou ao notar estar sendo seguido por cinco cavalos que traziam consigo duas guerreiras em suas costas. Uma a guiá-lo, e outra a mirar a flecha. – Como elas conseguem?

Ele imaginara que aquilo pudesse acontecer, mas não pensou que os cavalos andassem tão habilmente naquele território.

# Continue correndo… – sussurrou Kagome em seu ouvido, envolvendo com mais força o pescoço dele, enquanto fechava os olhos. – Elas são preparadas para esses tipos de fuga. Mas nenhuma delas vai nos atingir… e logo as árvores ficaram mais densas… vá pelo alto. – uma barreira surgiu envolta do corpo dos dois, impedindo a aproximação das flechas, que ao tocá-la, eram completamente destruídas.

# Pensei que nada parava as flechas de uma Miko.

# Se fossem purificadoras, poderia ficar preocupado com isso. Mas nenhuma delas tem a capacidade de lançá-las.

Inuyasha fez o que ela mandou, e com a movimentação prejudicada, as Miko foram obrigadas a abandonarem seus cavalos para irem a pé. Cessou os saltos, pousando no solo rochoso, ao chegarem no precipício que citara. As águas do mar batiam furiosamente na rocha, causando ondas perigosas, e o risco de acabarem mortos, por realizarem o ato perigoso de saltarem, era enorme. Entretanto, o preferia, a levar uma flechada no peito de uma delas.

# Segure-se com toda a força que for capaz e prenda o ar. – ele pediu, pegando a bainha da espada.

Ele pegou o ar com força, prendendo a respiração e assistindo as Miko surgirem por entre as árvores. As flechas armadas, enquanto jogavam ordens para que ele soltasse Kagome e se rendesse. De seus lábios escapavam falsas promessas de não matá-lo, caso as obedecesse.

# Não! – uma delas gritou, prevendo seus objetivos.

E não permitindo mais nenhum passo em sua direção, Inuyasha segurou a Contratante com força e de costas, saltou o mais longe que pode para cair em direção ao mar. Em queda livre, girou o copo para levar todo o impacto no lugar de Kagome, ao tocarem violentamente a superfície da água gelada. Sendo Hanyou, sobreviveria.

As guerreiras correram para a beira do precipício. Mas sabiam que não veriam sinais algum dos corpos do invasor e daquela quem Yami queria.

# Este não foi o Youkai que ajudou no extermínio daqueles enviados por Yami? – quis saber uma delas.

# Mas como foi que um Youkai conseguiu entrar aqui, se não foi com o auxílio de Yami? – perguntou a outra, após confirmar com a cabeça. – E por que motivo, ele levou Kagome junto consigo? Poderia tê-la deixado e ido embora ileso.

# Não sabemos… – respondeu outra. – Talvez temesse ser atingido no momento que a soltasse. – suspirou. – Quer que saiamos em busca, Haru-sama?

A Miko Soberana acabara de surgir por entre a densa vegetação, acompanhada por Yami. Com um gesto simples, dispensou todas as guerreiras, ficando a sós com ele.

# Kagome não sabia nadar… – iniciou em voz baixa, caminhando até a beira do penhasco. – E é muito alto para uma Humana sobreviver. Se ela não tiver sobrevivido… Desejas ter outra, para cumprirmos o nosso acordo?

Mas ela sabia a resposta.

# Este Hanyou não é um dos meus, então é problema seu se a segurança de sua ilha falhou Haru… Apenas desejava a jovem Kagome… e se eu não a tiver, mesmo por causa de sua morte… não haverá acordo entre nós, Haru. – ele desapareceu e Haru suspirou cansada, olhando para as águas ferozes a baterem sem piedade na rocha.

# Não posso dizer que sinto muito…


	4. Jiyuu

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Jiyuu**  
\Capítulo Quatro\

ღ

ღ

Todas as faces se voltaram para a entrada da floresta de onde a Soberana de Shima no Ten, saía acompanhada de duas de suas seguranças. Mas apenas Kaede, com os olhos inchados pelo choro, afastou-se de quem a consolava para ir até aquela a sacudir levemente a cabeça em negação, acabando com suas esperanças.

Caiu de joelhos no chão molhado pela fraca chuva a castigar a Ilha, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos gordas. Sua cabeça sacolejava freneticamente de um lado ao outro, como se tal atitude fosse apagar a realidade.

Haru fez um gesto numa ordem para que todas se afastassem. E ao ser obedecida, abaixou-se diante de Kaede, ignorando o fato de estar sujando boa parta da roupa com lama. Como era costume fazer todas as vezes que uma das suas perdia a mãe, filha ou alguém ligado, tocou-lhe o ombro, num pedido para que erguesse a fronte.

# Se jogou no mar… e levou Kagome. – informou. Sua voz foi baixa, e teve os olhos de Kaede fixos sobre ela, em busca de consolo. Aquilo que todas buscavam em sua Soberana quando perdiam alguém querido. Aquilo que ela não vira em Kaede quando a filha morrera, e não esperava ver quando perdesse a neta.

# Nunca ensinamos Kagome a nadar. – Kaede deixou a voz falhar. – Como aquele Youkai conseguiu entrar aqui, Haru? Por que ele levou Kagome? Poderia ter ido embora e deixado minha neta… – fechou a mão sobre a terra molhada, e Haru afastou-se ficando de pé.

Embora fosse Soberana e, teoricamente, tivesse respostas para tudo, jamais conseguiria compreender a mente de uma das Miko mais antigas da Ilha. Kaede parecia não se importar com o fato de ver o corpo e a alma da neta ser entregue a Yami. Um demônio que a faria sofrer durante horas, roubando-lhe a pureza antes de tomar-lhe a vida. Entretanto, incomodava-se com a neta ter sido salva deste destino por um Youkai, que se lançara ao mar levando-a como garantia de segurança. Como se, para ela, houvesse honra em deixar-se ser violada e assassinada pelas mãos de quem era imune aos poderes Miko.

Respirou profundamente e ergueu a cabeça para o céu negro. Uma nuvem negra e carregada estacionara sobre elas, garantindo dias de chuva.

Ela mesma, que não podia possuir sentimento algum pela jovem, pestanejou antes de ceder aos caprichos de Yami. Ela tentara lutar contra o Conselho, afinal, embora não tivesse o treino espiritual e físico, Kagome era um dos bens mais preciosos do mundo das Miko. Sua mãe, mesmo pecadora, havia sido. E Yami, ao contrario de todos os outros, sabia disto. Por isto desejava sua pureza.

Yami não a escolhera por a caso.

Um milagre… a mãe de Kagome dissera.

Sim, ela era um milagre. E por isto, Yami a queria.

...

O cheiro da maresia a penetrar seu nariz; o som da quebra de ondas na areia; o toque da água gelada em sua pele; e o queimar de suas pálpebras pelos raios fracos do Sol nascente, contribuíram para o seu completo despertar.

Forçando o corpo para gira-lo de lado, finalmente abriu os olhos. A vista, rapidamente normalizada, lhe mostrou o corpo jovem feminino, há alguns metros de distância, caído de bruços na areia fina da praia. A única terra firme que ele conseguira encontrar após a fuga da Ilha das Miko.

Com dificuldade, cansado pela luta de horas contra as ondas ferozes e o mar onde caíram, ficou de pé. Por alguns segundo pensou que não ia conseguir manter os dois vivos, e longe das rochas contra o qual as ondas os queriam atirar. Mas ao encontrar a calmaria, e não ver sinal algum da Ilha, permitiu-se um suspiro de vitoria e alivio.

Depois de longos passos caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo delicado. Com cuidado o virando para ver sua face, certificando-se de sua sobrevivência. Ela não podia morrer, não podia desistir após tudo o que passaram antes de chegar ali. E suspirou em alivio, quando, ao tossir eliminando toda a água em seus pulmões ela abriu os olhos. As íris azuis evidencia sua confusão.

# Você está bem?

Ela sorriu fracamente, numa resposta silenciosa.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, e virou o corpo para tossir ainda mais. Seus pulmões ardiam como se estivessem em chamas. E devido ao frio, causado pelas horas dentro da água gelada do mar, seu corpo estava dormente.

Tossiu mais uma vez, olhando para uma das pontas da praia, e em seguida para os orbes dourados do Hanyou. Sentia-se feliz por ele não tê-la deixado ser levada pela forte correnteza, conseguindo segurá-la até o momento em que avistaram a praia.

# Onde estamos? – a voz saiu rouca.

# Devemos estar muito longe de Shima no Ten. – deu com os ombros antes de olhar para o mar. – Já não dava para ver a Ilha muito antes de encontrarmos esta praia. – suspirou. – Resumindo, não tenho ideia de onde podemos estar.

Inuyasha tornou a olhá-la. Ali, deitada, os olhos brilhando com algo desconhecido, ela se igualava a um anjo. O mais belo que ele já vira. Um capaz de derrubar até o mais forte. Sacudiu-se mentalmente. Não era hora de pensar besteiras.

# Nem imaginas o susto que me destes, mulher. Pensei que havia desistido depois de tudo o que enfrentamos.

# Jamais desistiria tão fácil… – sentou, passando a mão no rosto, ignorando a tontura. – Já deveria saber que não desisto tão facilmente… – flexionou os joelhos, para apoiar os dois braços, estendidos. – Estamos perdidos, então? – mirou-o, e fez uma careta. – É confortante saber disso.

Virou o rosto para assistir as ondas do mar, quebrarem ao se aproximarem da areia branca e extremamente fina da praia. Deixou o silêncio cair entre eles, enquanto pensava a respeito de tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas. Nos últimos dias. Desde o momento em que encontrara Inuyasha à beira da praia escondida, milagrosamente vivo; até horas atrás, quando se transformou em sua Contratante, e quase se transformou em um sacrifício. Se não tivesse conhecido o Hanyou teria tido o mesmo triste destino de sua mãe.

Sua testa se franziu.

As Miko já deveriam estar à procura dos corpos dela e de Inuyasha. Já teriam descoberto a respeito de sua ligação com ele: a barreira ao redor dele era pura. Elas estariam vasculhado toda a floresta em busca de alguma falha na segurança da ilha. Encontrariam a cabana onde ela tratara e escondera Inuyasha.

Falariam com aquela capaz de sentir a energia vital das Miko. Saberiam que estava viva. Sairiam em sua procura. Exigiram explicações. A entregariam a Yami sem pena. A forçariam a eliminar Inuyasha diante de todas, pois a morte dele por suas mãos seria a única forma de livrá-la do Pacto de Sangue.

Soltou o ar com força, cruzando os braços e deitando a cabeça sobre eles, olhando para o rapaz meio-humano ao seu lado, sentindo-se aliviada, por tudo aquilo ter passado.

# Obrigada por ter me salvado. Nem quero imaginar o que seria de mim nos braços daquele monstro… e muito menos nas águas do mar.

O Príncipe sorriu.

# Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você. Salvou minha vida sem nem ao menos conhecer-me… E depois… você pertence a mim agora! – ela sorriu em retorno e tornou a encarar o mar. – O que faremos a partir de agora? Para onde pensa em ir?

# Batsu… – disse e Inuyasha a encarou sem entender. – É onde você morava antes de ir parar em Shima no Ten… E para onde desejava voltar assim que descobrisse uma maneira de escapar da Ilha. – sorriu fracamente. – Deve voltar para sua cidade e descobrir o que aconteceu. Especialmente ao seu pai…

# E você?

# Veremos… Sou sua Contratante, não? Devo viver ao seu lado, mas se acaso o Senhor seu Pai não me aceite, verei o que farei depois. Não pensemos nisto agora…

Ele levantou e estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a se erguer.

# Provavelmente são semanas a pé, daqui a Batsu… terei tempo o suficiente para pensar no que faremos.

Kagome bateu com as mãos dormentes no vestido branco, na tentativa inútil de livrar-se da terra que grudara nele e em seu corpo. O vestido branco de alça fina e decote quadrado marcava em demasia suas curvas, quando seco, necessitando da capa branca, abandonado na cabana em Shima no Ten, para omitir as indiscrições da veste. E, molhado ele ficava ainda pior.

Girou os orbes e soltou o ar com força. De nada adiantaria preocupar-se com as indiscrições de suas vestes. Resignada, estudou o local onde foram parar, levados pela correnteza. A praia pequena ficava entre duas rochas que entravam no mar, parecendo flechas. E a frente deles e das águas, havia uma floresta de árvores frutíferas, que ficavam em distância significativas uma das outras. Era uma bela paisagem, e deveria ficar ainda mais bela durante o por do Sol. Mas não queria ver aquele espetáculo. Acabaria resfriada se permanecesse com o vestido encharcado.

Avançou, e parou depois de quatro passos, irritada com o vestido e o sapato a atrapalhar sua marcha. Bufou, e virou-se para Inuyasha, parado no mesmo lugar.

# Vai ficar ai? – o arrancou de seus devaneios.

O Hanyou sacudiu a cabeça, e recuou. Voltando para o lugar onde despertara, pegou a espada esquecida enquanto ele ajudava Kagome.

# Para onde vamos agora? – quis saber, a seguindo e prendendo a bainha da espada na calça. Por pouco não perdera a arma na luta contra as águas traiçoeiras.

# No momento quero me fixar na ideia de encontrar uma cidade. Assim poderemos nos alimentar e descansar. – suspirou aliviada ao chegar a floresta. Ali, a areia era substituída pela grama, e ela andaria com mais liberdade. – Temos de nos livrar dessas roupas…

Apoiando a mão em uma árvore, usou a outra para tirar os sapatos de salto. Desatou o nó que os prendia firmemente em seus pés, e os sacudiu para tirar a areia, antes de calçá-los novamente.

# E… definitivamente tenho de me livrar desses sapatos. – bateu com os pés no chão, imaginando em como eles não acabaram se perdendo no mar. Inuyasha sorriu pela simplicidade da moça. – Necessitaremos de roupa nova e comida… – olhou para o alto da árvore frutífera a sua frente, lembrando se do fato de estar sem comer desde o dia anterior.

# E como exatamente conseguiremos isso, mulher? Se não sabe, o que move a humanidade neste mundo é o dinheiro e isso… é inexistente entre nós dois. – abriu os braços e deixou o claro, o sarcasmo na voz. – Sempre existe a possibilidade de roubarmos, mas teríamos de sair da cidade o mais depressa possível. E ainda correremos o risco de sermos caçados pela autoridade local.

# Por que cisma em chamar-me de 'mulher'? – os olhos azuis pousaram sobre ele, quase desaparecendo por trás das pálpebras. – Seria bem menos complicado dirigir-se a mim pelo nome… – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Em resposta, ela revirou os olhos. – Esqueça! E já pensei a respeito de nossa situação monetária, Vossa Majestade Príncipe Inuyasha de Batsu. E roubar, será a última coisa que precisaremos fazer. Há maneiras honestas de arranjar dinheiro.

# Quais? – franziu a testa, a observando procurar algo no chão.

# Normalmente os moradores dos vilarejos e pequenas cidades humanas, têm problemas com certas coisas com o que eles não conseguem lidar. – pegou uma pedra. – Espíritos malignos… Youkais considerados fracos, mas para eles, perigosos. – jogou a pedrinha para o alto e a pegou no ar. – Eles pagam bem para aqueles que os ajudam… Podemos trabalhar com isso… – atirou a pedra e errou a fruta por poucos centímetros. – Você tem a força e eu a inteligência… – piscou para ele.

# Vou ignorar este comentário! – cruzou os braços. – Mas, e eu? – ela o olhou, abaixando-se para pegar outra pedra. – Sou um Hanyou.

Humanos detestavam Youkais e aqueles que nasciam do pecado cometido pela união de um Youkai com um Humano. Se o vissem entrar em suas terras, uma guerra estouraria e a única coisa que conseguiriam, seriam xingamentos, ameaças de morte e tentativas de assassinato.

E a última coisa que sentia vontade de fazer naquele momento era fugir ou socar alguns Humanos.

# Sei perfeitamente a que raça pertence, Inuyasha. Acaso esqueceu que tenho seus caninos tatuados em meu pescoço? – atirou a pedra e acertou a fruta, que caiu no chão com um fraco baque. – Já pensei nisso também. – pegou a fruta. – Não vai comer?

Ele sorriu de uma forma que Kagome julgou detestável.

Num salto Inuyasha pousou em cima de um dos galhos da árvore, observando-a colocar as costas da mão na cintura e lhe sorrir debochada. Pegou todas as frutas que pode, colocou na camisa e desceu da árvore, entregando algumas à Miko.

Sentaram-se em baixo de uma das árvores e comeram.

# Sinto cheiro de humanos próximo daqui. – anunciou, após a jovem terminar de comer. – Deve haver uma cidade nas proximidades da floresta.

Kagome murmurou um 'perfeito'. Ficou de pé e junto a ele seguir a direção definida.

Vez ou outra paravam para a jovem donzela tirar uma pedra do sapato de salto, enquanto se queixava sobre como aqueles calçados eram torturantes. Mas, não demoraram tanto para encontrarem a cidade.

Escondidos por entre as árvores e os arbustos altos, assistiam o vai e vem dos homens e mulheres Humanas.

# Kami… – Kagome murmurou, com os olhos vidrados nos moradores da cidade, chamando a atenção de Inuyasha. – Nunca havia visto tantos homens juntos na vida…

Inuyasha riu após a declaração.

# Não ria… – mostrou-se ofendida. – Homens nunca entraram em Shima no Ten… – afastou-se da árvore. – Mas deixemos isso de lado… – levantou o braço e tirou a pulseira de pérolas negras em seu punho. – Me dê seu braço. – ordenou e o Hanyou a encarou sem entender. – Ande! – pegou o braço esquerdo dele, e colocou a pulseira nele. – Pronto!

O Hanyou analisou a pulseira a mudar de negra para branca perolada, e estreitou os olhos. Se, deveria sentir algo, ela havia falhado.

# Essa pulseira servirá como um escudo para você.

A jovem umedeceu os lábios, e terminou fazendo uma careta.

# A encontrei por entre as coisas destruídas depois do ataque a Shima no Ten. Ia entregá-la a você e facilitar sua fuga da ilha. Mas não tive oportunidade de fazê-lo. Para os humanos você é um humano. Essa pulseira tem esse poder. Ela também omite a energia sinistra que vocês Youkais emanam. Para as Miko, esse é seu único defeito… – deu com os ombros. – Já havia lhe visto na forma humana antes, mas apenas agora pude ver a cor de seus olhos, e devo dizer que a adorei. Mas ainda sim, prefiro o dourado e os cabelos prateados. – riu da cara feita por ele, enquanto olhava para as mãos e via as garras de Youkai. – Você não nota a diferença, Inuyasha… os outros sim. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e em seguida girou os olhos, para ela, violetas. – Vamos?

Ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e saíram da floresta.

Caminharam entre as casas pequenas, e logo se tornaram foco de atenção de todos os intrigados moradores a pararem seus afazeres para murmurarem. Um casal aparecer repentinamente, com vestes rasgadas e sujas de terra deveria ser uma novidade.

Um deles, usando uma calça e blusa apertadas, e no poder de um brasão escrito 'Xerife', se aproximou. Erguendo os braços, com as palmas das mãos voltadas para eles, obrigou-os a parar. Seus orbes escuros estudaram os dois de cima a baixo, pousando-se por mais tempo que o apropriado, no corpo de Kagome.

Com um pigarro, Inuyasha se colocou a frente dela, cobrindo-a.

# Posso, eu, saber quem são vocês? – o Xerife colocou a mão no bolso da calça, adquirindo um porte sério e respeitoso.

# Eu e minha irmã sofremos um acidente. Acabamos perdidos na floresta. – mentiu Inuyasha, ainda protegendo Kagome. – Poderia nos informar onde exatamente estamos? E a qual distância estamos de Batsu?

# Batsu? O Reino Youkai onde também vivem humanos? – estreitou os orbes, gravando cada detalhe da face de Kagome para a de Inuyasha. – Vocês vieram de Batsu?

Inuyasha negou, insatisfeito pela curiosidade do homem. Sabia que se afirmasse seriam repudiados e expulsos da cidade.

# É apenas um ponto de referência, Senhor. Nossa cidade não é tão conhecida, e fica um pouco mais além de Batsu. – desta vez Kagome mentiu, conseguindo para si a atenção do homem.

# Entendo… – mas existia desconfiança na voz. – Como exatamente vieram parar nas terras de Denki?

Inuyasha girou os olhos e soltou a ar pela boca. Paciência nunca fora um de suas qualidades.

# Estávamos viajando quando sofremos o acidente, Senhor. – respondeu Kagome, tentando não se mostrar surpresa ao ouvir o nome da cidade. – Por isso estamos tão distante de nossa cidade. – sorriu da forma mais amável possível. – Agora, se o Senhor não se importar, poderia nos mostrar algum lugar para nos hospedarmos durante esta noite, comprar roupas e nos alimentarmos? Realmente estamos cansados…

O Xerife fez um gesto com a cabeça e em seguida pediu para eles o seguirem.

Embora o jovem Hanyou sentisse vontade de bater na autoridade do local, por falar-lhe de forma debochada e olhar para Kagome como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne, o seguiu. Pegou a mão da jovem Miko e a puxou para perto de si, fechando ainda mais a expressão para assustar aqueles que comentavam obscenidades a respeito das roupas dela.

Enquanto isso Kagome tratava de analisar cada detalhe de Denki. Já ouvira falar a respeito daquela cidade. Era uma das poucas cidades a ter luz elétrica, e a primeira a adotar aquele estilo de vida, abandonando definitivamente as velas e tochas. Devido a isso, todos os seus moradores eram mesquinhos e egoístas.

Denki também era repudiada pelas Miko. Eles se atreveram a desafia-las no passado, querendo tomar o lugar e a autoridade pertencentes a elas e os Houshi. E algumas línguas diziam que Denki usava magia negra.

Em meio as casas pequenas, lojas e os bares lotados de homens, havia hotéis simples tomado de luzes a fazerem propaganda da maravilha local. Seguindo o Xerife, entraram em um desses hotéis, chamando a atenção de um homem de cabelos grisalhos e expressões sérias, sentado próximo ao balcão.

O senhor os olhou de cima abaixo, antes de levantar-se para cumprimentar o Xerife e tomar sua posição atrás do balcão.

Era um local pequeno e aconchegante. Luzes, como era de se esperar, estavam em todas as partes. Em seu interior havia um pequeno bar para os hóspedes se alimentarem. Ali apenas três pessoas se encontravam a comer. Havia quartos naquele andar, notou, e um grupo de degraus levava aos andares superiores, onde mais quartos existiam.

# Boa tarde Hirumi… Esses dois jovens sofreram um acidente durante sua viagem e necessitam de hospedagem. Poderia ceder dois quartos a eles? Pode colocar em minha conta. – o Xerife revelou-se satisfeito.

# Na realidade… Nós temos como pagar a hospedagem e apenas necessitamos de um quarto. – Inuyasha interferiu, ainda segurando a mão de Kagome, que ficou surpresa. – Eu não gosto muito de deixar minha irmã sozinha em territórios desconhecidos… se os senhores me entendem.

Inuyasha pode notar o desapontamento e raiva nos olhos do Xerife, mas não se importava com aquilo. Queria deixar claro que ele não era tolo, e tinha conhecimento das maneiras como um homem podia encurralar uma mulher. Especialmente uma como Kagome, a desconhecer o mundo.

Ainda cogitou a ideia de deixá-lo saber que era capaz de derrubá-lo com apenas um golpe, mas um homem apareceu na entrada do Hotel, pedindo ajuda do Xerife.

# Forasteiros, heim? – o velho acusou em voz baixa. Seus olhos atentos no papel onde ele escrevia. – Me acompanhem… – pegou um molho de chaves. – Temos um único quarto… com duas camas. Acredito que é o que deseja. – Inuyasha fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, seguindo o velho. – Se me permite perguntar, o que aconteceu com os Senhores?

# Tentativa de assalto. Fomos perseguidos durante horas e acabamos em mar aberto. A única coisa a nos restar… foi a roupa do corpo.

O Hanyou simplificou, olhando para o quarto que o dono do Hotel escolhera para eles, no último andar da construção em madeira.

Era espaçoso e tinha duas camas dispostas do mesmo lado da parede. Uma pequena janela de madeira, e uma porta que levava a um cômodo separado, onde deveria haver uma banheira.

# Pode nos informar onde podemos comprar roupas? – quis saber, enquanto Kagome analisava o banheiro pequeno.

# Posso arranjar uma pessoa para mostrar-lhes a cidade, se desejarem.

Inuyasha murmurou um ótimo. Depois de receber a chave do quarto das mãos de Hiromi, o trancou e desceu na companhia de Kagome. E em poucos segundos, estavam nas ruas ouvindo um rapaz de mais ou menos dezoito anos, apresentar-lhes a cada loja e contar-lhes a história da cidade.

Inuyasha caminhava em silêncio ao lado de Kagome.

Muitos dos moradores de Denki paravam para fitar o casal, criticando-os ou penalizados com as roupas completamente acabadas.

Antes de entrarem nas lojas para comprarem vestes, materiais de higiene e outros utensílios, Kagome fez Inuyasha entrar na loja de penhores. E assustou o Hanyou, ao ver a grande quantidade de dinheiro, que conseguira com apenas a joia que ganhara de Yami.

O rapaz fazia milhares de perguntas irritando Inuyasha que as respondia de maneira malcriada, ou simplesmente as ignorava, deixando-o visivelmente frustrado. E assim, sem noção alguma de quanto tempo passaram procurando roupas, voltaram para o hotel. Banharam-se e vestiram roupas limpas antes de descerem para comer.

Kagome passou mais uma vez a mão sobre a barriga, observando a própria imagem no espelho. Estava acostumada a apenas usar as roupas Miko, e aquele vestido de decote quadrado e alça fina, o mais discreto que achara nas lojas da cidade, a fazia sentir estranha. O vestido tinha diferentes tons de roxo, e ao invés de sapatos de salto, usava sapatilhas negras, que desapareciam em baixo da saia longa que caía graciosamente ao longo de suas pernas.

Girou para olhar Inuyasha no momento que saiu do banheiro. Ele usava um conjunto negro de calça folgada, blusa de manga, e um sapato de cor branca. Roupas que foram difíceis de ser encontradas, pelo fato de ele detestar ser apertado pelo tecido. A espada que ele não deixara, de forma alguma, se perder no mar, estava amarrada na junção da camisa e da calça.

# O estilo de roupa desse povo, é estranho mais bem… – fez uma pausa, pensando na melhor palavra para usar, enquanto ele jogava as roupas rasgadas no canto do quarto. – bonito. É… bonito.

Passou a mão na cintura, e respirou fundo. Elas também eram bastante apertadas. Mordeu o lábio e olhou-o.

# Essa roupa é bem melhor que aquela que usava desde o dia em que chegou em Shima no Ten…

# Esse vestido também ficou bem em você, se é o que deseja ouvir. – arrancou um sorriso dela com o elogio. – O que foi isso no seu braço? – Kagome girou o braço esquerdo, mostrando um curativo feito por ela. – Onde você se machucou?

_"Como não senti o cheiro de sangue?" _Questionou-se.

Como sua contratante, tudo o que Kagome sentisse, ele sentiria também. E o mesmo aconteceria dele para ela.

# Quando você apareceu na vila explodindo tudo… alguns pedaços da madeira machucaram meu braço. Não é nada de mais, – acrescentou rapidamente. – foi difícil fazer um curativo com esses produtos desconhecidos, mas está melhor.

Jogou os cabelos negros para o lado, tocando a marca ainda nítida em seu pescoço, preocupada com quanto tempo mais deveria ter de ficar a ocultando seu pescoço.

# Ela irá desaparecer? – o encarou através do espelho.

# Sou incapaz de lhe responder.

Foi sincero. Aquela era a primeira vez que fazia ou via um pacto real.

# Esta foi a primeira vez que fiz e vi este pacto. Os outros contratos possuem um objeto para servir de símbolo, o contrato sanguíneo não tem isto… Desta maneira nenhum outro Youkai poderá lhe tocar. – explicou. – A marca de meus dentes é a prova disto… então se – piscou para ela. – conforme com isto.

A donzela girou no mesmo lugar, segurando-o pelo braço esquerdo, o erguendo em busca da marca de dentes que ele mesmo fizera no dia do pacto. E a forma como sua testa se torceu em contrariedade, o agradou.

# O que houve?

# Por que eu estou marcada e você não? – a frustração dela o fez sorrir.

# Você me pertence… não eu a você. – tocou-lhe o queixo carinhosamente, antes de se afastar dela.

# Se o diz… – caminhou até a porta, mostrando desagrado naquela descoberta. – E da próxima vez, Inuyasha… diga ser meu marido, e não meu irmão. Assim não ferirá tanto a minha reputação… – piscou-lhe um dos olhos. – Vamos descer para comer?

Ele fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, tentando ignorar o comentário a respeito de ser marido dela. Aquilo lhe surtira um efeito estranho.

Na companhia da moça, trancou o quarto e desceu para o bar. Ocupou uma das mesas, e imediatamente pediu o prato do dia e algo para beber. Kagome pediu um suco de frutas e Inuyasha, uma bebida fraca para acompanhar.

Cruzando os tornozelos, Kagome apoiou o cotovelo na mesa de madeira e o queixo nas mãos cruzadas. Toda sua atenção era voltada para Inuyasha, ignorando os olhares de todos os presentes.

Não havia reclamado do fato de ter de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Ao contrario do que ele imaginava, conhecia sim os riscos que uma mulher corria em meio aos homens. Várias Miko contavam detalhes sobre problemas criados pelos mais empolgados e machistas. Afinal, apesar de Miko e exigirem respeito pelo título, elas ainda eram… mulheres.

Sentir-se-ia insegura se tivesse de passar a noite sozinha em um lugar desconhecido. Especialmente, após os olhares indiscretos lançados sobre ela durante a chegada a cidade e o pequeno passeio até as lojas de roupa. Temia ser atacada durante a noite, e não haver ninguém para protegê-la.

# Acho que alguém está de olho em você… – disse Kagome, fazendo Inuyasha olhar de soslaio para as três jovens a trocarem sussurros e risinhos indiscretos. O assunto principal da conversa era o corpo dele. – Sangue feminino em fúria!

Inuyasha suspirou e sorriu fracamente para a menina.

# Pode me responder uma coisa? Uma curiosidade que me abateu antes de entrarmos na cidade.

A jovem fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, mas o Hanyou ficou em silêncio enquanto o garçom colocava os pedidos na mesa. Entretanto, ao invés de ir embora, o homem ficou ao lado deles como se aguardasse algo ou esperasse participar conversa.

# Pode nos dar licença? – Inuyasha exigiu, sendo imediatamente obedecido. – Como é que vocês nascem? – Kagome parou de comer, para encará-lo, sem entender a pergunta. – Você me disse que homens nunca entraram em Shima no Ten… como vocês continuam crescendo em número?

# Oh!

Kagome mordeu o lábio e deixou os talheres sobre a mesa.

# Em três datas diferentes… todos os anos, a Miko Haru e um Houshi fazem um ritual dito sagrado, e escolhem duas mulheres para… hum… você sabe… se entregarem a dois Houshi, também escolhidos pelo ritual. Neste ritual elas devem engravidar.

Deu de ombro, se lembrando da noite do ataque a Shima no Ten.

# Após a relação elas ficam isoladas em uma cidade próxima a ilha, de onde voltam após poucos meses do nascimento da criança. E dependendo do sexo do bebê, ou ela vai para Shima no Ten com a mãe, ou ficam com o pai e os Houshi. Por isso a maioria de nós, teme em ser escolhida e acabar dando a luz a um menino. Imagina a terrível sensação de se apegar a alguém que é seu, durante um ano, e tê-lo arrancado de seus braços para sempre? Houve uma das escolhidas, que entrou em um estado depressivo e acabou morrendo. – torceu os lábios, triste. – No dia em que houve o ataque, duas haviam sido levadas pela Miko Haru e suas quatro Guerreiras… Por isso ela não se encontrava na Ilha.

# Então você não conhece seu pai? – Kagome sorriu fracamente, confirmando em silêncio as suspeitas de Inuyasha, sem desviar os olhos do próprio prato. – Não sei o que é pior… não conhecer seu pai, ou conhecer, mas ser inimigo dele.

# Inimigo dele… – respondeu em voz baixa sem pensar duas vezes. – O fato de não conhecermos nossos progenitores, nos faz criar uma expectativa a partir da descrição dada por nossas mães. Inventamos uma imagem idealizada sobre eles. E é com ela que vivemos. É diferente… e melhor do que conhecer seu pai e ter certeza de que ele te odeia, ou que apenas tenta te transformar em uma marionete.

# E acaso não correm o risco de acabar ocorrendo um relacionamento entre irmãos? – Kagome negou com a cabeça.

# Não há a probabilidade de se ter mais de um filho. Um é escolhido para o outro e ninguém mais, e apenas há uma relação, entende? – ele confirmou. – Caso nasça gêmeos não idênticos… o que apenas aconteceu uma vez… eles são marcados, para evitarem problemas. É assim que elas controlam essa história de relação entre irmãos ou primos.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles.

Comeram sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Kagome, experimentando a comida com meticuloso cuidado, num sinal claro de que nunca comera algo parecido. E Inuyasha, sem conseguir deixar de ouvir os comentários dos outros hóspedes do hotel, e das três jovens a conversarem a respeito do que ele deveria esconder em baixo da roupa folgada. Sobre como ele deveria ficar sexy ao lutar com aquela espada a carregar na cintura.

Muitos ali, perguntavam-se em como os dois haviam parado na cidade que deveria ser distante demais do lar deles. Desacreditavam na historia do assalto, mesmo no estado deplorável em que chegaram a Denki.

Outros falavam a respeito de como um irmão poderia desejar dormir no mesmo quarto que sua irmã mais nova. Embora fosse do mesmo sangue, aquilo era completamente errado e contaminava a reputação da jovem, a passarem a duvidar ser donzela.

Terminaram a refeição quase uma hora mais tarde. Para evitar mais atenções retiraram-se imediatamente para o quarto.

Inuyasha trancou a porta e jogou-se despreocupado em uma das camas, fazendo as molas estalarem.

Kagome trancou-se no banheiro de onde saiu minutos usando um vestido de tecido mais fino e de cor azul. Aproveitando os olhos fechados de Inuyasha, correu e deitou-se na cama cobrindo o corpo todo com o lençol. Com o corpo escondido, apoiou a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo no travesseiro, para ficar de frente para Inuyasha.

# Como sabia a respeito da… daquilo… após o enterro?

# Além de sentir sua angústia… Duas Miko jovens apareceram na floresta e começaram a conversar a respeito disto. – fixou os olhos nos dela. – Elas disseram que sua mãe morreu da mesma maneira…

Kagome deitou a cabeça, e sorriu tristemente.

# Minha mãe morreu após ser entregue… também a Yami. Pelo que parece ele prometeu parar a destruição total de Shima no Ten. Mas nunca adiantou muito… – suspirou e deitou de barriga para cima, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga. – Yami sempre nos ameaçou. – sussurrou. – Não é sempre assim… eles sempre voltam para mais.

# O que acha que vai acontecer?

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes.

# Elas virão atrás de nós, Inuyasha. Pode acreditar. Descobrirão a respeito de nossa sobrevivência e nos caçarão para te matar… ou melhor… elas descobrirão a respeito de nosso Pacto e me obrigarão a te matar para por um fim neste elo… tudo isto antes de me entregarem para Yami… se ele realmente me quiser após isto.

# Ele é tão poderoso assim para as Miko se renderem a ele?

# Yami, por alguma razão, é imune aos poderes purificadores. E como as Miko com esses poderes também entraram em extinção, as que restaram se curvaram a ele, por medo.

# Entendo… Durma, você está cansada e amanhã teremos de deixar essa cidade bem cedo.

Sem aguardar autorização, o príncipe desligou a luz do quarto.

A jovem morena se virou para o lado, encolhendo-se embaixo dos lençóis. Não queria pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, e no que aconteceria se fosse encontrada e em seu destino após abandonar Inuyasha em Batsu, caso assim tivesse que ser.

Mesmo sendo sua Contratante, por estar sendo caçada, estava fadada a viver fugindo. Tendo a descrição física de Inuyasha, as Miko descobririam rapidamente onde encontra-los, sem muito esforço. Ele pertencia a realeza e obviamente, seu Pai o procurava.

Poderia tentar encontrar seu pai de sangue, mas poria sua vida em risco. As Miko pediriam ajuda aos Houshi e, em segredo, eles a procurariam. Houshi eram mais discretos e para não causar pânico se disfarçariam de pessoas normais; inventariam uma história qualquer para explicar seu sumiço a terceiros.

Fechou os olhos, deixando o sono apoderar-se de seu corpo. Respirou profundamente, decidida a se preocupar com aquilo, quando realmente necessitasse seguir caminho, sozinha. Por enquanto, se preocuparia em ficar com o Hanyou a qual sua vida pertencia. Afinal, pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava realmente livre.


	5. Mori

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Mori**  
\Capítulo Cinco\

ღ

ღ

Piscou lentamente, desacreditando em tudo o que via no interior da pequena cabana no meio da floresta de seu território. Cabana onde esbarraram durante as buscas pelo local por onde o Youkai havia conseguido entrar, e daquele onde ele deveria estar se escondendo.

Na cesta ainda havia frutas frescas. O odre com água, e os restos de velas sobre e dentro de um pote de barro, lhe davam as respostas para as perguntas que queria evitar fazer. Confirmavam as suspeitas a martelar sua mente desde o momento que Youkai, responsável pelo eliminar os Youkais enviados por Yami, interrompera o ritual de entrega do sacrifício e pegara Kagome.

_"Era por isso que ela estava tão estranha…"_

Recordou-se das ações de Kagome, antes de lhe contar que seria entregue a Yami.

A jovem Miko era a única da Ilha que sempre falava olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Entretanto, naquela ocasião ela estava evitando, até mesmo, lhe falar.

Sentia-se tola. Uma das suas lhe enganara sem esforço.

_"Se houvesse percebido anteriormente, poderia ter evitado este problema…"_

# Está sentindo alguma coisa, Haru-sama? – a voz de uma das Miko treinadas para combate, a arrancou dos devaneios onde se mantivera enterrada.

# Não, Mizuna. – suspirando, saiu da cabana.

# Ainda sou incapaz de acreditar que Kagome tenha cuidado daquele Youkai, Haru-sama!

Kaede se aproximou, se recusando a acreditar no envolvimento da neta com a raça impura.

Sua neta não seria tão tola.

# Ela cresceu ouvindo a respeito de como essa raça é perigosa.

Lançou um olhar de repúdio a cabana.

# Sempre confiei em você, Kaede! – iniciou em voz baixa, e apenas por haver outros presentes elevou um pouco a voz. – Entretanto, devo dizer que sua neta, embora tenha crescido ouvindo o que era certo e errado, não é de confiança. De alguma maneira ela ajudou um Youkai… alimentou-o e protegeu-o com uma barreira espiritual, enquanto empenhávamos a salvá-la. Temos um buraco em algum lugar na barreira de Shima no Ten. E estamos sendo ameaçadas por Yami… Kagome terá de ser punida por cometer este perjúrio, quando a encontrarmos. – avançou juntamente com duas das Miko. – Pois, se ela ainda estiver viva Kaede, iremos encontrá-la.

# Não podem matá-la. – sua voz saiu quase em desespero, fazendo a Soberana cessar a caminhada. – É minha neta! Não merece este destino.

# Está sendo hipócrita ao pronunciar esta frase, Kaede! – acusou, a encarando de soslaio. – Você não se preocupa com o fato de sua neta viver ou não. Permitiu que fosse morta, assim como fez com sua filha há onze anos… Se encontrarmos Kagome ela sofrerá as consequências pela traição. E peça a Kami, para que a única coisa que ela tenha feito a esse Youkai tenha sido tratar de seus ferimentos.

Kaede assistiu, em silêncio, Haru afastar-se e desaparecer por entre as árvores com as duas Miko que viviam a acompanhá-la.

...

Abriu os olhos sentindo a luz solar tocá-los. Piscou e como se estivesse desperto há horas, virou para a moça na cama ao lado.

Kagome dormia tranquilamente. Com a cabeça deitada sobre o travesseiro, e o rosto voltado em sua direção, ele permitiu-se admirá-la e compará-la a um anjo. Uma joia que correra perigos constantes desde que começara a ajudá-lo. E que teria sido destruída se ele não estivesse lá.

Agora era vez de se ajudarem.

Saltando da cama, caminhou até a mala que compraram para guardar as roupas, medicamentos e outros pertences, durante a viagem. A abriu para recolher sua espada antes de descer para respirar ar puro e comer.

Verificando a jovem mais uma vez, amarrou a espada na cintura e saiu do quarto evitando fazer barulho. Ela necessitava daquele descanso.

Na porta do Hotel, ficou observando homens e mulheres Humanos, irem e virem; venderem e comprarem; e traçarem palavras a respeito de futilidades.

Sem perceber fechou a mão com tanta força, que as unhas logo penetraram-lhe a pele.

Necessitara sair do quarto.

Àquela noite revivera o dia em que seu pai mandara tirar a vida da mulher que ele amava. Assassinou no único propósito de mostrar que era mais poderoso, e faria de tudo para ser obedecido.

Agora podia entender o motivo que levara seu irmão mais velho a difamar o Soberano diante de toda a cidade. Entendia por que ele se deixara ser deserdado, e odiado a ponto de Inu no Taishou proibir até mesmo a pronuncia de seu nome.

Sesshoumaru sofrera nas mãos dele. Deveria ter se negado a casar com uma mulher da escolha do pai, por amar outra pessoa. Pessoa esta que seu pai almejara fazer desaparecer. E teria o feito se Sesshoumaru não houvesse agido mais rápido desaparecesse antes.

Iria fazer onze anos que o paradeiro de seu irmão mais velho era desconhecido. Não tinha notícias dele. Nem ao menos sabia se ele continuava vivo.

Frustrado, abandonou as lembranças e estreitou os olhos.

Uma mulher de cabelos louros bloqueou seu caminho. As vestes mostravam mais do que deveriam, e marcavam explicitamente as curvas exageradas de seu corpo. Os lábios sedutores, carnudos e de cor vermelha, se curvaram em um sorriso sensual, explicitando o desejo.

# Então… É um dos humanos de Batsu?

Iniciou no mesmo tom suave de uma cobra. Os dedos finos e livres de defeitos, tocando a roupa dele com promessas.

# Alega viver numa cidade mais além, mas você não me engana… Conheço a mentira. O disse para não ser expulso daqui junto a sua irmã, não é mesmo?

Percebendo o truque, Inuyasha se manteve cala e inexpressivo. Mulheres como aquela eram mais perigosas que a cobra mais traiçoeira e venenosa.

# Sabe… é difícil ver homens como você aqui em Denki. Se é que me entende. – a luxuria contida nas reações e no cheiro dela, o fez erguer a sobrancelha. – Mas me diga… você e sua irmã costumam dormir no mesmo quarto?

O veneno se misturou ao tom de quem acabara de pegar um tolo em uma mentira.

# No que isso lhe interessa?

Foi rude fazendo o sorriso nos lábios da moça, desaparecer. Entretanto o sorriso voltou segundos depois, forçado, na tentativa de mostrar que não se sentira afetada pelas palavras.

# Mesmo possuindo o mesmo sangue, as pessoas comentam a respeito disso… e como homem, e responsável, deveria se preocupar com a reputação de sua irmã. – aproximou-se ainda mais dele, para poder sussurrar aquelas palavras no ouvido do Herdeiro de Batsu. – Acho melhor deixar esse assunto de lado… – disse, afastando-se. Mas não deixou de brincar com a gola da camisa dele. – Você está a fim de conhecer ainda mais a cidade? Posso mostrar a você pessoalmente… Minha casa é um dos maiores tesouros de Denki.

Inuyasha segurou as mãos da mulher, obrigando o romper do contato. E, sem pensar duas vezes, lhe deu as costas. Não possuía paciência para ouvir a voz dela. Muito menos teria paciência para ficar em companhia de uma mulher que já havia passado pelas mãos de mais de uma dúzia de homens.

Mas a mulher detestou o desprezo, e sem lhe dar tempo de se defesa, lançou-se contra ele socando-o enquanto gritava insultos, chamando a atenção de todos.

# Você é louca? – agarrando-a pela cintura, soltou-se e afastou-se dela.

# Este homem ousou pedir-me para deitar-me com ele, por dinheiro! – gritou apontando para ele, a arrumar a roupa amarrotada durante o ataque. – E ele mentiu! Ele a irmã vieram da cidade proibida! São assassinos de Batsu.

As mulheres sacudiram a cabeça em censura. E os homens, murmurando pragas contra ele, largaram seus afazeres e avançaram com o propósito de atacá-lo. Eles zelariam pela honra da mulher às lágrimas, que era carregada delicadamente para longe dele. Mesmo que esta não existisse.

# Pode tratar donzelas desta maneira em sua cidade do pecado, forasteiro. – cuspiu um deles com desprezo, batendo ameaçadoramente um pedaço de pau na mão. – Mas deve ficar sabendo que tem a obrigação de respeitá-las em Denki. – Vai pagar por isso!

Observando o círculo ao seu redor se fechar e ir diminuindo aos poucos, Inuyasha saltou para traz, deixando o centro das atenção, e correu em direção às escadas do Hotel.

# Volte aqui e responda por seus erros como um homem, covarde!

O Hanyou ergueu uma sobrancelha, entretanto resolveu deixar o desafio de lado e correr para o quarto onde havia passado a noite. Se resolvesse lutar com eles, os assustaria ou, até mesmo, acabaria os matando com sua força Youkai. E tornar-se um assassino quando passara a caminhar ao lado de uma Miko, não era a coisa correta a fazer. Especialmente pelo fato de estar sendo caçado pelas antigas amigas dela.

Bateu a porta do quarto com força, assustando a donzela, que acabou por gritar e saltar da cama o encarando ultrajada. O rosto ainda a amassado e os olhos inchados pelo sono.

# O que pensa estar fazendo, Inuyasha? – intrigada franziu a testa, ao vê-lo passar a chave na porta e encostar-se a ela, ofegante. – O que aconteceu?

# Uma daquelas mulheres que estavam rindo para mim durante o jantar, resolveu se jogar sobre mim. – explicou enquanto jogava os pertences deles dentro da mala, e fingia não notar o olhar escandalizado da Miko. – Ela ficou triste por me negar a ceder aos encantos dela e gritou aos quatro ventos que eu havia ferido a honra dela. Ainda acrescentou que viemos realmente de Batsu. – pendurou a mala no ombro. – Os moradores prezam a integridade, mesmo inexistente das mulheres. Por isso vamos embora agora! Monte em minhas costas… assim posso ir mais rápido.

Sem argumentar, a jovem donzela o obedeceu. Calçou as sapatilhas, ouvindo as pancadas violentas na porta frágil de madeira. Pronta o abraçou com força desnecessária pelo pescoço, antes de senti-lo impulsionar o corpo para frente e saltar da janela.

# Detesto isso!

Revelou num murmúrio, assim que ele atingiu o chão e logo rumou para a floresta que dava saída a cidade. Alguns moradores corriam atrás deles, atirando pedras, objetos pontiagudos e algumas flechas. Armas que Inuyasha evitava sem dificuldade.

# Poderia ao menos, avisar suas intenções. – resmungou.

Virando o rosto para trás, a jovem Miko se sentiu aliviada ao perceber a entrada de Denki ir ficando cada vez mais distante e seus moradores desistirem de persegui-los. Ficariam frustrados por não terem lhes aplicado castigo, mas ao menos, eles haviam deixado suas terras.

Após minutos de corrida em meio às árvores da floresta, o Hanyou parou. Com cuidado colocou a moça no chão e permitiu-se sentar sob os galhos e sombras de uma das árvores. Por precaução, examinou o território minuciosamente antes de permitir-se relaxar totalmente.

Umedecendo os lábios, Kagome também decidiu sentar. Ao lado dele, abriu a mala e pegou um odre cheio de água. Tomou um pouco, e sem se importar com antigas regras, a estendeu para o Herdeiro de Batsu.

# Devemos parar de fazer isso! – abraçou as próprias pernas e deitou a cabeça sobre o joelho, o admirando. – É a segunda vez que fugimos em dois dias.

Inuyasha sorriu.

# Não há rastro de cidade humana, além de Denki, por aqui. – alertou depois de beber um pouco da água. – Acredito que levaremos dois dias, ou mais, até encontrarmos a próxima cidade.

A jovem donzela deu com os ombros, declarando não se importar. Em seguida ergueu a cabeça e fixou os olhos nas frutas que uma das árvores exibia com orgulho. Acordada e retirada da cama às pressas, nem ao menos tivera chance de se alimentar, e a necessidade de comida começava a apontar.

Compreendendo o olhar, Inuyasha sorriu, e em um salto se colocou sobre o galho da árvore. E voltou para o lado dela, ao recolher uma boa quantidade de frutas, daquela árvore e de outras ao redor.

O Hanyou sorriu ao notar a expressão da moça, e com um salto parou em um dos galhos da árvore, descendo após recolher uma boa quantidade de frutas. Detestava frutas, mas tinha de abrir mão disto uma vez que estavam rodeados por plantas. Mataria sua fome quando encontrassem alguma cidade.

# Iremos continuar a viagem assim que terminar de comer. – informou ao entregar as frutas a ela. – Antes do sol se por, armaremos um acampamento em um local seguro. Andar durante a noite em uma floresta pode ser perigoso.

# E dormir não?

# Claro que sim! – sorriu ao vê-la enrubescer. – Mas se eu estiver relaxado e concentrado percebo a aproximação de alguém a quilômetros. Mesmo que este alguém oculte seu cheiro. Agora termine de comer.

# Sim, Vossa Alteza! – tocou com o dedo indicador e o médio na testa, imitando um soldado após receber as ordens de seu general. E depois sorriu sob o olhar do Príncipe.

# Não fique de gracinhas, menina.

# Não estou! – e mordeu o lábio, atrevida.

...

# Vai fazer um mês, Majestade!

A voz masculina soou baixa por entre as paredes. E ao ouvi-la, o Soberano abaixou a fronte em desapontamento.

Não sentira o tempo passar tão rápido. Não percebera que tantas horas se passaram, quando os minutos passavam tão lentamente, no prazer de torturá-lo; Castigá-lo por todos seus erros.

Desde que suas tropas puseram um fim na invasão que afetara Batsu, mobilizara por completo todo membro de seu exército para procurar seu filho. Inuyasha desaparecera sem deixar rastros depois do ataque, e ninguém conseguia encontrá-lo. A única coisa do qual ele tinha certeza, era que seu Herdeiro não deixara o quarto e a cidade por vontade própria. Apenas dos desentendimentos entre eles, sabia que ele jamais fugiria sem lhe mostrar exatamente o que fazia. E o cheiro do sangue no quarto dele, garantia que alguém o ferira e o tirara de lá.

Negava-se a acreditar que Inuyasha houvesse sido morto durante o ataque mal sucedido. Apenas se permitiria acreditar quando o corpo dele fosse encontrado. Quando tivesse de sepultá-lo, sendo obrigado a se despedir.

Sem paciência, sacudiu a mão em um pedido para que o deixassem sozinho. Não queria nem mesmo a presença de seu fiel conselheiro.

# E se o Príncipe Inuyasha realmente estiver morto, Meu Senhor?

Mesmo preocupado com a saúde de seu Soberano, Myouga se atreveu a fazer aquela pergunta. Embora temesse por ele, a ficar cada vez mais debilitado, tinha de mantê-lo com os pés no chão. Assim o choque não seria tão grande.

Nunca o havia visto tão abatido. Não reagira daquela maneira quando seu Primogênito desafiou suas ordens e fugiu da cidade com uma mulher por quem ele havia se apaixonado.

Após a fuga de Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taishou ficara com ódio. Proibiu que o nome de seu filho fosse pronunciado, pois ainda por cima, por causa da mulher amada, seu Primogênito ousou apunhala-lo com a espada que pertencia a ele. Seu próprio filho, aquele em quem confiara durante anos de luta; aquele em quem ele se apoiara, havia o traído.

Com o desaparecimento do segundo filho, após todo o conflito entre eles, encontrava-se, quase não se alimentava direito e raramente abandonava o cômodo onde ficava a culpar-se por tudo.

# Ele está vivo, Myouga. – teimou. Seu tom deixando claro que detestaria ser desmentido. – Tenho certeza disso! Meu único herdeiro não pode estar morto! – disse com convicção, ficando de frente para o conselheiro. – Irei encontrá-lo! E matar quem ousou retira-lo daqui…

# E o que fará se o encontrar, Meu Senhor? – perguntou com cuidado, recordando-se da maneira como a futura noiva do Príncipe abandonara o Reino, após a promessa de que o casamento seria marcado quando o encontrassem. – Ainda insistirá no casamento dele com tal donzela que ele não ama?

O Rei lhe negou a resposta. Talvez nem mesmo ele soubesse o que faria quando visse o filho. Virou as costas, não desejando ter suas expressões lidas pelo Conselheiro, e em silêncio, ordenou para que o deixassem sozinho. Necessitava ficar a sós.

...

O sol brilhava no céu claro e sem nuvens.

Por entre as árvores da floresta, era quase impossível se ver raios solares passarem para trazer-lhes calor. E, enquanto caminhava lentamente, a jovem donzela agradecia pela sombra.

O meio dia passara como aves imigrando rapidamente do norte para o sul. Fazia horas que andavam desviando das raízes e galhos das árvores, e embora almejasse parar para descansar, Kagome se manteve em silêncio. Apenas pararia quando Inuyasha quisesse. Não demonstraria fraqueza diante dele.

Por toda a sua vida em Shima no Ten, fora considerada a mais fraca mesmo que demonstrasse ser a mais forte de todas. E sempre detestara esta situação. Sempre odiara ser rotulada como a inútil.

Mas não seria mais assim. Nunca mais seria assim.

Com um suspiro, fixou os olhos azuis na terra escura sob seus pés.

Tudo lhe parecia tão irreal.

Sair de Shima no Ten, jamais fora uma de suas opções para o futuro. Nunca tivera metas a cumprir. Por isso, embora desejasse ver o mundo exterior, jamais se apegara a tal desejo ou sonho.

Aquilo não era para ela.

Pisar fora da Ilha não era para ela; assim como sua avó adorava dizer. Desta maneira ela minara até mesmo a ideia de que um dia ela poderia ser escolhida para procriar.

_"Eles jamais escolheriam você!"_

Dizia todas as vezes que o assunto da 'escolha' se tornava tópico nas conversas das possíveis escolhidas. Conversas que ela ouvia escondida, afinal, quase todas as evitavam. Apenas duas lhe dirigiam a palavra, e apenas o faziam em segredo.

Ela, Kagome, não podia ter amigas.

Ergueu o olhar, sobressaltando-se, ao encontrar os olhos dourados de Inuyasha tão próximos de seu rosto.

# Está passando bem, mulher? – ele quis saber, enquanto corrigia a postura. – Estou lhe chamando há tempos…

# Desculpe! – murmurou. – Me distrai, um pouco… – sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – O que foi?

O Hanyou fez um movimento com a cabeça, num pedido para que ela olhasse algo além dele. E, obediente, Kagome sorriu ainda mais, ao perceber que o lago de águas transparentes tomado por vapor era realidade.

# Não demorará muito para o sol começar a se pôr. – informou roubando-lhe a atenção. – Acho melhor pararmos por hoje. Andamos muito e será bom tomar um banho quente antes de comer e dormir.

Observando-a confirmar, colocou a mala no chão.

# Vou acender uma fogueira mais adiante, enquanto você toma um banho.

Agradecida, assistiu o Príncipe desaparecer por entre as árvores, dando-lhe privacidade enquanto se encarregava de procurar galhos secos. Aproximou-se e abaixou-se à margem do lado, arrastando a mão na superfície da água quente.

Tinha quatro anos quando vira a mãe chorar desesperadamente, pela primeira vez em sua vida. Lágrimas que se uniram as águas transparentes do mais belo lago da Ilha. Lágrimas que sucederam o derramamento de seu sangue para uma causa, dita, justa. Um assassinato que não entendera e muito menos percebera chegar. Naquela época.

Agora, crescida, sabia que entregaram sua mãe, para aquele cujos olhos ainda lhe atormentavam o sono por ela ser quem era, por ter sido quem fora: Uma ameaça para as Miko.

E o mesmo quiseram fazer a ela. Sabia que era uma ameaça, afinal que outro motivo haveria para impedi-la de aprender qualquer técnica de luta ou defesa? Entretanto, era incapaz de dizer a razão disto.

Mais uma vez suspirou. De forma alguma pretendia voltar para a Ilha onde crescera. Não voltaria a ser recriminada e chamada de traidora pelas costas, sem nem ao menos saber o motivo. Preferia perder a vida antes de se permitir pisar naquele solo novamente ou ser atirada nos braços de Yami.

O som de um galho estalando a tirou dos devaneios. Rapidamente se colocou de pé e, fixando os olhos em um ponto por entre as árvores, buscou a causa do som. E ao não encontrar nada, se amaldiçoou por ser incapaz de identificar qualquer energia alheia a sua.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o coração que batia rapidamente e descompassado.

Ansiosa, foi pega desprevenida. Mãos fecharam-se furiosas em seu pescoço, e soltando um gemido de dor, sentiu o corpo bater contra o tronco da árvore mais próxima. Colocando as mãos ao redor dos punhos grossos, olhou para seu atacante. Os olhos negros e sem íris a estudava com atenção, fúria e vontade de matar.

# O que uma humana faz sozinha no meio de uma floresta cheia de Youkais?

A voz arrastada fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha de Kagome, enquanto tentava puxar inutilmente o ar para os seus pulmões.

# Sabe o que acontece com todos aqueles que se atrevem a penetrar em meu território?

Ela não fazia a mínima ideia. Mas tinha certeza de que ele não demoraria a lhe mostrar.

Inuyasha parou de colher os galhos secos. Repentinamente a estranha sensação de um medo, que não lhe pertencia, surgiu em seu peito. E antes mesmo do cheiro forte do medo de Kagome atingir seu nariz, já se encontrava correndo para o lugar onde a deixara.

Assim que viu o Youkai que a prendia contra o tronco e lhe sorria de forma maquiavélica ao erguer as garras, Inuyasha deixou os galhos secos de lado e arrancou a espada da bainha. E, sem esperar mais nenhum movimento do Youkai se atirou contra ele.

O intruso soltou Kagome e saltou para longe a fim de evitar o ataque. Tossindo e colocando a mão no pescoço Kagome abriu os olhos, incapaz de dizer em qual momento exatamente o fechara, e sorriu aliviada. Inuyasha chegara a tempo.

Sem mover um músculo sequer, assistiu a luta de Inuyasha com o Youkai que a atacara. O movimento do Herdeiro de Batsu era tão perfeito, que o inimigo se tornara incapaz de tocá-lo. E em segundos a luta terminava com o corpo do mais fraco sendo transformado em pó.

Naquele momento pegou-se o admirando.

# Você está bem?

A preocupação na voz masculina, a fez piscar e enrubescer levemente como se houvesse sido capturada em uma situação embaraçosa. Mordendo o lábio, viu Inuyasha se abaixar a sua frente.

# Ele te machucou?

Negou com a cabeça baixa, sem coragem de olha-lo. Não sabia o real motivo, mas sentia-se envergonhada por ter sido atacada e quase morta daquela forma ridícula. Se o Hanyou não houvesse chegado a tempo, apenas os deuses saberiam o que aconteceria.

Era uma Miko e se provara totalmente incapaz de se defender da raça que deveria exterminar com destreza e facilidade. Era uma Miko, deveria saber lutar, e não apenas saber como criar barreiras espirituais e flechas para lacrar Youkais problemáticos e difíceis de exterminar. Deveria ter mais habilidades que àquelas a aprender escondida, quando sua mãe ainda era viva para lhe ensinar.

Recordava-se…

Certa vez questionara a progenitora sobre a razão que levava as Miko a impedi-la de treinar. E mesmo passado anos ainda não compreendia o verdadeiro significado da resposta:

_"Elas temem o que desconhecem…"_

Por que?

O que havia de desconhecido nela?

# O que houve?

Inuyasha tocou as costas da jovem, a soltar o ar fracamente pela boca enquanto sacudia a cabeça achando-se inútil. Pela segunda vez o Hanyou salvava a sua vida.

# Foi apenas o choque. – garantiu, sustentando o olhar dele. E depois, tratou de mostrar um sorriso forte. – Por que não acende a fogueira e fica atrás de uma dessas árvores, enquanto me banho?

Concordando, o Príncipe de Batsu analisou-a mais uma vez e se afastou para recolher os galhos espalhados. Varrendo o lugar com os olhos e o olfato, garantindo a segurança de ambos e sentou-se atrás de uma árvore.

Ouviu o farfalhar de roupas. O barulho de um corpo entrando na água, e concentrou-se na fogueira. Embora estivesse tentado, olhar uma mulher se banhar era um desrespeito. E fazê-lo quando a jovem apenas tinha quinze anos e desconhecia metade das crueldades do mundo, era um crime ainda maior.

Além disto, brigar com a menina era a última coisa que queria.

Kagome afundou e emergiu nas águas quentes, molhando a faca e os cabelos. Vez ou outra verificava se Inuyasha estava prestando atenção unicamente na fogueira.

Ficara sozinha com ele por muitas vezes; passara a noite anterior no mesmo quarto que ele; Mas em todas as situações ambos encontravam-se vestidos. Ou ao menos ela, encontrava-se completamente vestida.

Após alguns minutos, decidindo que já estava completamente limpa, pegou a toalha deixada na margem do lago. Enrolou o próprio corpo, e escolheu uma roupa limpa antes de correr para trás de uma das árvores e começar a se trocar. Assim que terminou, aproximou-se penteando os cabelos, e sorriu ao notar que o Príncipe ainda brigava com os gravetos e duas pedras, tentando acender a fogueira.

# Quer ajuda?

Sem obter sucesso, Inuyasha rosnou e jogou as pedras de lado. Fazer aquilo parecia mais fácil na teoria. Cruzou os braços, irritado por ter sido derrotado por pedras, e observou a menina Miko. Mas ela não pegou as pedras e começou a esfregá-las. Apenas se ajoelhou diante dele, estendendo a mão sobre os galhos amontoados.

# O que vai fazer?

# Fogo… – murmurou vagamente, sem desviar os olhos da madeira. – Ou ao menos… gostaria de fazer. Nunca me ensinaram a fazer essa 'magia Miko' mas já vi fazerem uma vez. – sorriu. – Minha mãe… – completou. – Aos quatro anos, ela me disse que apenas as Miko que possuíam e podiam controlar seus poderes espirituais eram capazes realizar essa espécie de magia com perfeição. A única que podia fazer isso em Shima no Ten, além dela, era a Miko Haru, e mesmo assim… – fechou o punho o pousando sobre o colo. – a chama da Miko Haru era fraca. – suspirou e o olhou nos olhos. O brilho neles significava tristeza. – Mamãe me dizia que Miko com poderes Purificadores se tornaram raras. A pureza da raça estar acabando. E aquelas que se dizem possuir… apenas conseguem pequenas coisas.

# Você é uma delas?

Ele compreendeu a mensagem no tom de voz dela. E tentou entender a razão, enquanto a observava pegar as pedras e começar a batê-las com perícia de quem fazia aquilo há anos.

# Na verdade… não tenho ideia do que sou. – mostrou um sorriso fraco e ergueu os olhos para ele, quando conseguiu fazer o fogo queimar a madeira. – Ao pensarem que não ouvia chamavam a mim e minha mãe de pecadoras… Por alguma razão elas nunca me deixaram treinar os poderes espirituais… nunca testaram para ver se eu tinha algum. A única coisa que sei fazer é mexer com plantas…

Mordendo o lábio, analisou a madeira incendiada e atirou os gravetos inflamados sobre os outros amontoados. E ali, uma logo se formou uma fogueira.

# Nem ao menos saberia pegar em um arco e flecha, se mamãe não houvesse quebrado regras e me ensinado, antes de ser assassinada.

Inuyasha estudou a face da donzela a fazer a chama tornar-se ainda mais forte. Por alguma razão ela passara a agir de forma estranha, após o incidente com o Youkai, e tinha certeza de que tal mudança estava relacionada com as palavras dela.

Ninguém a ensinara a se defender no mundo real.

Sorriu em compreensão. Era óbvio que não gostara de ser considerada fraca, por ter sido pega desprevenida daquela forma.

Gostaria de dizer-lhe que não a achava fraca. Na realidade ela era a mulher mais forte que ele conhecera. Nenhuma outra teria conseguido passar pelo que ela enfrentou nos últimos dias. Não sem ainda não ter caído por terra cansada. Esgotada.

Entretanto, tinha certeza de que ela entenderia tais palavras como sendo um sentimento de pena por parte dele, e acabaria por piorar tudo.

# Pare de agir desta maneira, mulher. – deixou-se ser rude, sentindo-se satisfeito ao ver o choque tomar conta da face dela. – É lógico que sabe quem você é… apenas não quer ver.

# E quem sou, Inuyasha? – a pergunta veio em voz baixa, com uma ponta de medo e ansiedade. Seus orbes azuis fixos nos olhos dourados do Hanyou.

# É aquela que me salvou a vida sem se preocupar com o fato de ser considerado escória e perigoso. Sabe quantas pessoas fariam isso?

Kagome não disse nada. Por isso ele girou os olhos.

# A cima de tudo… – tocou a face dela com carinho.

E quando o choque tomou conta do rosto com feições delicadas, ele praguejou. Kagome não parecia ser acostumada a receber carinho.

# É a minha Contratante. Pertence a mim! Sempre se lembre disso… – ela sorriu. Aliviada, ou apenas feliz. Ele não saberia dizer. – Se quiser posso lhe ensinar algumas coisas sobre luta. Quem sabe até arranjar um arco e uma flecha para você. São estas as armas utilizadas pelas Miko, não?

# Sim! – seu sorriso aumentou. – Faria isso?

# Claro!

Moveu a cabeça afirmativamente e com força, aliviado pelo brilho triste nas poças azuis terem se apagado.

# Está com fome?

Eficiente, antes de obter seu sim, procurou alguns alimentos que compraram em Denki, pensando nas possíveis noites em que passariam na floresta.

# Assim que comermos vamos dormir. – indicou os sacos de dormir que arrumara enquanto ela tomava banho. – Você necessita descansar para suportar a caminhada de amanhã.

Sorriu levemente ao ver a jovem donzela concordar.

Saciados com os alimentos aquecidos pela fogueira, Kagome acomodou-se em seu saco de dormir e fechou os olhos. Admirando-a, permaneceu ali por muito tempo sem se mover, até que a respiração dela se tornasse tão calma quanto o possível, indicando seu adormecer.

Não usaria seu saco de dormir aquela noite.

Uma das vantagens de possuir sangue Youkai em suas veias, era não sentir sono. Dormia sim, entretanto não tinha a mesma necessidade diária dos Humanos. Por esta razão, passaria a noite inteira atento na segurança da jovem Miko.

Levantou para sentar-se por entre as raízes de uma das árvores e ao lado do saco de dormir de Kagome. Certo de que poderia tocá-la sem correr o risco de ser pego, tocou a face dela novamente. Não imaginara que ela fosse tão bonita.

Achava injusta a vida que ela levava na ilha.

Como alguém com a pureza dela podia sofrer tanto preconceito sem motivo? Como ela jamais foi amada e tratada por alguém? Alguém que não fora sua própria, e falecida, mãe?

# Não se preocupe com mais nada, Kagome… – murmurou para a Miko adormecida, aproximando os lábios da testa dela. – Irei lhe proteger… ninguém irá lhe tirar de mim.

Com um sorriso triste, se lembrou daquela quem seu pai mandara matar.

# Não deixarei acontecer com você, o mesmo que aconteceu a ela. Prometo-lhe Kagome… antes que algo de ruim lhe aconteça… a minha morte terá de vir.

Desconhecia o motivo pelo qual se apegara tanto a donzela, quando nem a mulher que amara conseguira isso.

Talvez o apego se desse ao fato de ela se preocupar com ele, tanto quanto sua mãe se preocupara.

Talvez fosse por ela lhe mostrar que a vida realmente valia a pena, apesar de todos os problemas a tentar derruba-los.

Ou talvez, apenas talvez, por ele ter se apaixonado por ela, na primeira vez que a vira.

...

Todos interromperam os afazeres do amanhecer, para se amontoarem ao redor da hospedagem mais cara da cidade. Ali, inclinando as cabeças levemente para o lado trocavam rápidas palavras em cochichos. E o assunto discutido era os três cavalos parados ali em frente, e principalmente a moça de cabelos curtos e castanhos. Afinal, não era sempre que uma Miko, segurando firmemente seu arco, pisava naquela humilde cidade. E, especialmente, olhava ao redor como se uma centopeia gigante pudesse brotar da terra a qualquer instante.

Outras duas não tardaram a sair da hospedagem. Suas faces de porcelana demonstravam desprazer, evidenciando que não conseguiram o que almejavam. As três trocaram rápidas palavras entre si, antes de uma delas avançar em direção aos curiosos. Durante as passadas, desenrolou dois pergaminhos e os ergueu, segurando em uma das mãos a caricatura de Kagome e na outra a de Inuyasha.

# Tomamos conhecimento de que estas duas pessoas passaram a noite nesta cidade. – iniciou, elevando ao máximo sua voz. – O Youkai está sendo caçado por assassinato. E a mulher, por traição, crimes graves. Acaso, algum de vocês, sabe para onde os dois rumaram após a saída da cidade?

Houve um burburinho. Cabeças sacolejaram, e mãos cobriram os lábios enquanto os olhos se estreitavam como se aquilo melhorasse a percepção deles das imagens. Todos sabiam do escândalo que acontecera antes do casal de irmãos abandonarem Denki às pressas. Entretanto, a floresta que utilizaram como rota permitia passagem para três cidades diferentes. E a viagem poderia durar dias ou horas.

Como a fuga acontecera na manhã anterior, eles poderiam estar em qualquer lugar àquela altura.

As Miko suspiraram desgostosas. Não havia muito que pudessem fazer.

Prenderam os pergaminhos com os rostos dos dois na parede da hospedagem, e imediatamente abandonaram Denki. Enquanto seguissem por entre as árvores, mandariam a noticia para a Soberana Haru, informando que Kagome estava viva e caminhava ao lado do Youkai.


	6. Ningem

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Ningem**  
\Capítulo Seis\

ღ

ღ

Interrompendo a caminhada, Kagome suspirou desanimada e deixou-se cair sobre uma das enormes raízes expostas. Deixando um gemido de alivio abandonar seus lábios, retirou as sapatilhas. As pedrinhas que se infiltravam sem permissão no calçado machucavam seu pé, que já latejava por ter pisado errado em outra raiz horas mais cedo.

Cansada, deixou a sapatilha cair no chão e olhou ao redor. Andavam sem descanso durante horas, e ainda não haviam encontrado vestígio algum de cidade.

Ouviu o praguejar baixo de seu acompanhante e sorriu. Sem dar-lhe atenção, passou a mão no tornozelo e no pé, que descansava apoiado sobre seu joelho esquerdo. Ali, ela pode ver as linhas negras que formavam três pétalas de uma rosa um pouco abaixo do tornozelo.

O Príncipe, que virara para descobrir o que a fizera parar, estreitou os olhos para a tatuagem no pé da jovem. Intrigado com aquele desenho, pois nunca soubera que as Miko tinham costume de se tatuar, se aproximou da donzela.

Largando a bagagem, se ajoelhou diante dela, capturando o pé que ela machucara. E assim, começou a massageá-lo.

# Quanto tempo acha que demorará, para nos alcançarem? – a donzela indagou após soltar um suspiro agradecido. – As Miko… – explicou quando os olhos dele se fixaram sobre ela. – Quanto tempo acha que demorará, para elas passarem a nos caçar como assassinos e nos encontrar? – repetiu de forma mais clara.

E sem poder dar uma resposta exata, Inuyasha apenas deu de ombros.

# Não sei lhe dizer. Mas acredito que o tal de Yami deve estar querendo se matar por ter sido vencido por mim. Afinal ele perdeu sua donzela para mim. – sorriu atrevido, e satisfeito por ver os lábios delicados se contorcerem em um fraco sorriso. – E não vai ser tão simples lhe tirar de mim. Precisarão me matar para isso.

# Possessivo! Este deve ser um de seus defeitos…

Tranquila, apoiou as mãos na raiz e ergueu a cabeça para o céu quase oculto pelas folhas grandes das árvores monstruosas ao redor deles. Mordeu o lábio.

# Quase sinto pena da mulher que casar com você…

# Não é por ser minha esposa que serei possessivo, mulher. – ela deitou a cabeça para o lado. – Apenas sou possessivo com o que me pertence e me preocupo. E como você me pertence… e me preocupo com seu bem estar, pode ter certeza que este meu defeito entra em tona. Serei capaz de matar, quem ousar tocar em você. – sorriu, desta vez por ver as bochechas da donzela receberem um leve tom de vermelho. – Bem… – decidiu mudar de assunto para não deixar a moça mais envergonhada. – Acho que podemos parar para descansar e treinar um pouco, antes de continuarmos. Não há rastros de cidades nas proximidades, então teremos de passar mais uma noite ao relento.

A Miko fez uma careta desviando os olhos para um ponto qualquer no solo coberto por folhas e raízes. Assim evitaria enrubescer mais. Por algum motivo, ouvi-lo dizer que ela pertencia a ele, de tal maneira, fizera seu coração acelerar.

E o Príncipe de Batsu gostou de saber que era capaz de produzir aquele efeito na jovem Miko. Afinal até então ele julgara não ser tão facilmente abalada, pois, embora tenham passado a noite no mesmo cômodo, o visto sem camisa, e tocado no corpo dele, em nenhuma das vezes, ela se mostrou envergonhada.

# Pode andar ou seu pé está doendo muito?

# Irei sobreviver. – o encarou.

Com calma, jogando sua curiosidade para o lado, calçou a sapatilha nela sem se preocupar com a tatuagem. Levantou-se e a ajudou a se colocar de pé e dar alguns passos à frente para certificar-se de que poderia andar sozinha.

Com a certeza de que estava bem, tornou a deixá-la se sentar e retirou a pulseira de contas entregando-a para que a donzela a guardasse. Saltou para o galho de uma das árvores para recolher algumas frutas a fim de se alimentarem, antes de começar a treiná-la. Jogou três delas no colo da jovem Miko e estendeu-lhe um odre com água.

# Não sei como as Miko treinam, mas acho que não deve ser muito diferente da maneira como nós treinamos para fortalecer nossa energia sinistra. – sentou-se ao lado dela, mordendo uma das frutas avermelhadas e doces. – Posso começar lhe mostrando como sentir qualquer energia alheia a sua…

Ela o encarou, feliz.

# Inuyasha? – o chamou em voz baixa, conseguindo sua atenção novamente para ela. – Obrigada… – segurou a fruta com força com as duas mãos. – É a primeira pessoa, depois de minha mãe, a se preocupar com isto.

O Hanyou a observou tentando entender as sensações que passavam por sua face, e transferiam-se para seu corpo, por ela ser sua contratante. Era terrível saber de sua angustia e ser incapaz de livrá-la dela. Queria ver apenas o sorriso em seus lábios. Sorriso que ele aprendera a amar em tão pouco tempo, e que tinha certeza, apenas pertencia ele.

Seus olhos brilhavam em tristeza. Será que conseguiria fazê-la esquecer do que passara na Ilha das Miko?

Colocou-se de pé e o sorriso desapareceu para ser substituído pela expressão de curiosidade, enquanto observava todos os movimentos do Príncipe, a mostrar estar pensando em algo importante.

No fim, ele guardou o odre dentro da mala antes de voltar e pegar-lhe a mão delicada para erguê-la. Aproveitaria aquele momento para ensiná-la; força-la a pensar em coisas alheias ao seu passado. Sabia o que era perder uma pessoa querida, especialmente por causa das pessoas que pensava serem suas amigas. Seu pai fez a mesma coisa que a avó de Kagome fez, entretanto, ele não matou sua mãe e sim a primeira mulher que ele amou.

Foi até bagagem e rasgou ao meio um pedaço de pano, antes de voltar à ela sorrindo. A donzela mordeu o lábio inferior, ansiosa, e ajeitou a postura ereta enquanto tinha os olhos vendados pelo tecido. Vendada, Inuyasha capturou sua mão direita e colocou algo sobre ela.

# É uma pedra… – ele avisou em voz baixa, fechando os dedos dela ao redor da pedra recolhida no chão. – Quero que preste bastante atenção, mulher… – mandou enquanto se afastava. – Quero que descubra minha localização e me acerte com a pedra. – explicou. E teve de controlar um riso quando Kagome mordeu o lábio e fez uma careta.

# Você já começa com um nível difícil… – reclamou. Sua testa se franzindo enquanto movia o corpo tentando encontra-lo pelo som da voz.

Ele dissera a mesma coisa quando pequeno, e seu irmão, no primeiro dia de seu treinamento, o vendara.

# Não vai me encontrar pelo som da voz, menina. – anunciou, mudando rapidamente de lugar. – Por isso se cale.

A Miko suspirou profundamente e girou alguns graus, atirando a pedra no local onde acreditava que ele estava sem pensar duas vezes. Retirou a venda gemendo em frustração, ao perceber que ele encontrava-se à suas costas, mostrando que nem chegara perto de acertá-lo.

# Eu não disse?

# Chato!

O Príncipe pediu para não se frustrar e tornou a vendar seus olhos, ignorando as caretas que ela fazia quando ele a mandava esquecer os ouvidos.

# Relaxe… – sussurrou na quarta vez, enquanto caminhava silenciosamente ao redor dela. – Esqueça a audição, menina. Limpe sua mente. Não pense em nada… Não ouça nada… Sinta o vento e o local ao seu redor… Sinta meu cheiro e através dele meus movimentos. Não tente me ver ou ouvir. Tente me sentir ao seu redor.

Silenciou-se e mudou uma última vez de lugar, ficando sobre os galhos de uma árvore, esperando que ela tentasse atingi-lo.

Quando treinara, apenas atingira o irmão mais velho, e seu treinador, na quinta tentativa. Isto antes dele decidir aumentar a dificuldade, e movimentar-se com velocidade, dando-lhe poucos segundos para conseguir acertá-lo antes que fosse atacado por ele. Assim, ele simulava uma verdadeira batalha, onde seu inimigo é invisível e é necessário ser rápido para não acabar sendo derrotado.

Piscou ao vê-la sorrir, e segundos depois sentiu a pedra atingir-lhe o peito com força. Mas a dor que sentiu não era comum de uma pedrada, mas sim uma estranha ardência.

Segurou a pedra antes que ela caísse, e desceu da árvore enquanto a donzela retirava a venda assanhando os cabelos, desejando saber se realmente o acertara.

# Acertei! – sorriu quando ele sacudiu a pedra a sua frente. – Não sou tão ruim assim, sou? – quis saber, e ele largou a pedra com um gesto negativo. – Vamos continuar?

# Hoje não! – tentou não ser afetado pela decepção na face dele. – Retomaremos a caminhada. Desejo, ao menos, sair desta floresta, antes do anoitecer. – falou tocando-lhe o ombro. – Tenho certeza de que aprenderá fácil!

Incentivou-a antes de afastar-se tocando o local onde havia sido atingido. Ainda ardia. Mas com certeza não por causa da violência do ataque.

Pegou a bagagem e, com ela avançando na frente, retomou a caminhada.

Obviamente a última coisa que tal donzela seria, era ruim.

As palavras corretas a se utilizar seria aquela a significar, que não possuía controle algum dos próprios poderes pela falta de treinamento.

Descobrira sua localização facilmente, atingindo-lhe certeiramente o peito, mesmo estando escondido entre galhos. Algo incomum no primeiro dia de treinamento de um Humano.

Isto lhe fazia almejar descobrir a razão que levara decidirem não a treinar. Afinal, se o fosse feito, as Miko teriam uma das melhores e mais poderosas armas em suas mãos. Ela poderia se igualar, ou chegar perto de Midoriku, a Miko que fora temida e odiada pela maioria dos Youkais. A mulher que dera o título de raça pura, às Miko. Por causa dela, as Miko passaram a ser consideradas poderosas e Soberanas. Capazes de acabar com a vida de qualquer um, apenas com uma flecha. Uma Flecha Pura.

Na realização do Pacto, ao tomar-lhe o sangue sentiu a energia extremamente poderosa que lhe invadia o corpo. Energia que mostrava que o sangue de sua Contratante não se diferenciava dos outros apenas pelo cheiro.

O sangue dela continha poder.

Poder que ele presenciara sem pretender vê-lo.

Tocou o peito, exatamente no local que fora atingido. Ali a pele avermelhada podia ser vista pelo pequeno furo de queimado em sua veste.

Se a jovem donzela fosse um pouco mais treina, ela teria lhe tomado a vida sem querer e sem dificuldades. A pedra tomada pela energia característica de uma Miko, teria lhe atravessado o peito com a mesma facilidade que uma Katana partia ao meio um galho de bambu.

Ela possuía a Hama dentro dela, mesmo que ninguém fosse capaz de senti-la.

Após horas de caminhada, se viram longe da vegetação florestal e dentro de um cenário coberto de grama e formado por alguns pequenos rochedos e poucas árvores espalhadas. E o Príncipe a cada minuto a passar, olhava ansiosamente para o céu como se aguardasse que algo caísse sobre eles.

A donzela espreguiçou-se, observando alguns pássaros sobrevoá-los em direção ao horizonte, e em tal momento perguntou-se o que sua avó estaria fazendo.

Já teriam descoberto que ela fugira com Inuyasha por vontade própria? Sua avó já a odiaria por isto? Não só por ter cometido o pecado de ter escondido um Youkai e escapado com ele, mas também por estar condenando a vida de todas as moradoras da ilha. Sua avó sentia remorso por tudo ter acontecido naquela situação, onde a entregava, sem pensar duas vezes nos braços de um assassino?

# Ás vezes imagino se minha avó está bem. – deixou escapar, obtendo a atenção de seu dono. – Já é de idade e pode estar sofrendo devido a minha traição.

Impaciente, ele girou os olhos. Como ela podia estar preocupada com quem a traíra?

# Você não as traiu, mulher. Você apenas sobreviveu! Isto não é pecado. Pergunte a qualquer um. Por isso suicídio é condenado. – censurou-a. – Esqueça isto! Detesto ver você se martirizando por causa de pessoas que lhe deixaram morrer. – ela sorriu levemente, agradecida. – AH! Assim é melhor!

Kagome suspirou e sorriu ainda mais, sentindo-se aliviada por ouvir aquela simples frase. Inuyasha tinha o dom de lhe acalmar.

Mas por que? Por que alguém que pouco conhecia lhe acalmava tanto quanto sua mãe um dia fizera?

Respirou fundo apreciando o ar, e cessou seus movimentos quando o Hanyou parou repentinamente, encarando um ponto qualquer por entre uma das árvores atrás deles, enquanto levava a mão direita à espada presa em sua cintura preparando-se para o ataque.

Porém, quem os seguia agira mais rápido, fazendo-o perder o domínio da espada, ao atirar-se contra ele, o arremessando com extrema violência contra uma parede rochosa. Pega de surpresa, a donzela apenas foi capaz de sentir as mãos pesadas a empurrarem para longe, a derrubando no chão.

# Ora… se não é um Hanyou, o que vejo… – a voz felina soou sarcasticamente.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos para encontrar o verde-opaco do Youkai com aparência de gato. Os cinco dedos finos dele se fecharam ao redor de seu pescoço dificultando a passagem de ar para seus pulmões. E, irritado, se maldisse por não ter sentido a presença dele antes do ataque.

Desviou os olhos, procurando sua Companheira, e a viu recuperar-se da pequena queda movendo-se com cautela até o local onde a espada Tessaiga tinha caído ao escapar de suas mãos.

_"Não faça isso!"_ pensou, desejando que ela pudesse ler sua mente. Ela ainda era uma presa fácil para Youkais.

O Youkai gato sorriu, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

_"Maldição!"_

Girando o corpo, quando a Miko estava o suficiente próximo, ele esticou o braço desocupado e com força acertou Kagome no abdome, a arremessando contra uma das árvores na proximidade. A força da pancada fora tanta, que o tronco estremeceu e algumas folhas caíram.

# Kagome! – gritou, vendo a Contratante escorregar pela madeira e cair de quatro no chão, abraçando o local atingido enquanto ofegava. – Vai pagar por ter se atrevido a tocá-la…

Cerrando o punho com força, Inuyasha deixou vir o ódio e socou o rosto do Youkai com força. Ele sentira a dor do ataque, como se fosse ele quem o tivesse recebido.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, e mordeu os lábios para evitar um gemido de dor, ao se apoiar nos joelhos e no braço esquerdo, flexionado no chão. Respirava com dificuldade, e uma única lágrima caiu de seus olhos ao ver sua mão manchada pelo próprio sangue.

Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, e por fim sentou, cerrando os olhos com força, devido a pontada aguda causada por seu movimentar, apertando o ferimento com força, na tentativa de estancar o sangramento.

O Príncipe de Batsu e seu oponente trocaram ataques por longos minutos, antes de o primeiro conseguir recuperar a espada da família e com um movimento perfeito exterminar seu inimigo com um golpe diagonal. Aliviado com a vitória, Inuyasha enterrou a espada na bainha, ignorando a dor nas costas provocada pelo único ataque bem sucedido de seu adversário: o encravar das unhas grandes, em suas costas.

Inuyasha girou e caminhou lentamente até a jovem Contratante ajoelhando-se diante dela, e a ajudando a sentar de maneira correta. Tocou-lhe a face em sinal de preocupação, e puxou a mão dela para poder ver o tecido cortado e o corte superficial da pele delicada.

# Eu estou bem! – garantiu, colocando a mão sobre a dele. – Não foi tão profundo assim… só está doendo devido à força da pancada. – sorriu para acalmá-lo. – Vamos passar a noite aqui?

Negou silenciosamente. Youkais gatos não costumavam andar sozinhos.

# Ele não deve estar sozinho. – olhou ao redor. – Temos de achar um lugar para passarmos a noite. Se formos atacados durante a noite, não poderei proteger a mim, quanto mais você. – se colocou de pé, e a ajudou. – Está bem mesmo, mulher? – quis saber, ao vê-la encolher o abdome e abraça-lo por causa do corte.

# Não se preocupe comigo, Inuyasha. – sorriu. – Estou bem.

O Hanyou decidiu acreditar nela assistindo-a respirar profundamente, ajeitando a postura ereta. Deu alguns passos errôneos, antes de se equilibrar e passar mancando por ele. O ataque surpresa acabara por prejudicar ainda mais o pé torcido e se não tratasse dele logo, a situação poderia piorar mais.

Soltou o ar lentamente, e pegou as bagagens antes de seguir a orgulhosa Miko a sua frente.

Tinha de encontrar um abrigo antes do por do sol. Caso contrário, estariam perdidos.

...

Uma das Miko corria por entre as árvores, desviando de galhos secos e de raízes expostas, em direção a vila de onde as Miko eram terminantemente proibidas de sair após o pôr do sol.

Ouviu reclamações ao saltar sobre o pote de barro onde duas outras Miko faziam uma infusão com ervas. Mas as ignorou, passando pelas duas Guardas da Soberana da Ilha para entrar na cabana onde ela e a mais velha de Shima no Ten, pareciam discutir mais uma vez.

Assim que percebeu os olhares alterados se voltarem para ela com censura, pigarreou constrangida.

# Perdoe-me por entrar desta maneira, Haru-sama! – tratou de se desculpar. – Mas Sora-sama pede imediatamente sua presença e de Kaede-sama na cabana dela, disse ser importante e a respeito de Kagome.

Ambas trocaram olhares, prometendo que continuariam a discussão mais tarde, antes de seguirem a informante até a cabana daquela que se mantinha afastada de todas as outras. A única Miko que era permitida a viver longe de todas as outras, e agir como bem entendesse.

Sora era capaz de ocultar sua idade. Utilizava sua mágica para fazer sua aparência permanecer a mesma de uma pessoa de vinte anos e não de sessenta. Era a única Miko em toda Ilha, a manter um nível máximo de poder espiritual, e por isto, capaz de sentir a energia das outras Miko, sendo capaz de saber se elas estavam vivas, sua localização e até mesmo o nível de sua pureza.

E, devido a um sério desentendimento no passado, Sora e Haru deixaram de se falar. Até a noite que seguira a fuga de Kagome.

Desejava descobrir se Kagome estava viva e onde ela e o Youkai, que trouxera o fim ao acordo de paz entre elas e Yami, estavam. Por isso passara por cima de seu orgulho e fora pedir ajuda a ela.

Em silencio, entrou na cabana escura.

Velas estavam acesas por todas as partes. A Miko que usava vestes totalmente brancas, se mantinha sentada em uma almofada diante de cinco velas a fazerem um círculo. E no centro deste círculo, a areia fina e branca formava o desenho de uma rosa com três pétalas.

Sora moveu a mão em um movimento rítmico, num gesto para que se sentassem nas almofadas do outro lado da esfera. E assim que sentaram, Sora ergueu o olhar, sorrindo amavelmente para aquela que controlava Shima no Ten.

# Sei que esperavam boas noticias… mas não as tenho. – jogou um pó colorido no centro do círculo. – Fiz um feitiço para localizar a criança Kagome… – a areia que formava duas das pétalas, tornou-se vermelho sangue, e a outra pétala permaneceu branca. – Como Kagome foi marcada por causa do pecado da mãe, usei isto para tentar encontrá-la.

As duas olharam para o desenho no chão. Mas não conseguiram desvendar o que estava escrito ali.

# A caso entendem o que está escrito ai? – questionou, embora soubesse a resposta.

Haru e Kaede negaram. Assim Sora sorriu fracamente, fazendo com que a rosa no chão, fosse projetada, na altura de seus olhos na posição vertical, com as mesmas cores sinalizadas pela areia. Girou a mão e outra imagem apareceu ao lado daquela.

Agora os ponteiros de um relógio, marcavam exatamente oito horas.

# Kagome está morrendo.

A explicação sem rodeios chocou as duas. Mas não se preocupou com tais reações.

# A essência dela está fraca demais. Por isto estou sendo incapaz de localizá-la.

# Como assim? Minha neta está morrendo? – Kaede quis saber.

Haru tocou-lhe o ombro, não em um gesto de acalento, mas sim em um pedido de calma. Não queria ver aquela mulher começar a encenar seu desespero pela morte da neta longe das terras Miko.

# O que está havendo?

# Não sou capaz de explicar ao certo. – Sora respondeu a Haru com calma. Seus olhos fixando-se na jovem, e esquecendo a presença de Kaede. – Mas pelos meus conhecimentos… isto apenas ocorre em duas situações. Uma, quando a pessoa já se encontra no estágio terminal de uma doença, ou quando se está seriamente ferida. – respirou fundo. – E isto poderia realmente estar acontecendo a Kagome. As águas do oceano a nossa volta são extremamente frias e violentas. Ou o Youkai pode ter feito algo contra ela. E a segunda explicação, pode ser quando se entrega a alma para um Youkai. Afinal, em um Pacto, a vida da Humana passa a ser consumida pelo Youkai para quem se vendeu.

Negando, Haru abaixou a cabeça. Kaede deu um grito de horror, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos. Não seria capaz de aguentar saber que a neta cometera o terrível pecado de vender seu corpo e alma a um Youkai. Seu coração não suportaria saber que ela se tornara igual a mãe.

# Kagome morria de medo de cometer pecados. – revelou com voz rouca, se lembrando de todas as vezes que aterrorizara a menina. – Mesmo tendo protegido um Youkai, não acredito que ela seria capaz de cometer uma falta tão grande.

Haru lançou um olhar de pena para a mulher ao seu lado, antes de analisar o relógio. Não sabia metade dos significados das ilusões mágicas criadas por Sora, mas podia identificar claramente algumas.

# A linha não está negra. – anunciou, apontando para as pétalas e em seguida para o relógio. – Se ela tivesse se vendido a linha estaria corrompida como ela.

# Certamente! – Sora confirmou com um sorriso forçado. – A alma dela ainda está completamente pura. – piscou em sinal de cansaço. – Então… Preocupe-se com a primeira opção Haru… Procure Kagome para que, ao menos, possamos fazer algo para que ela sofra menos antes de sua morte.

O brilho no olhar da Soberana lhe mostrou que ela entendera a mensagem subliminar em sua fala.

# Para o relógio de sua vida estar assim… significa que ela não recuperará mais o que perdeu.

# Quanto tempo? – Haru olhou entristecida para o relógio.

# Pelo tempo marcado no relógio… dou-lhe no máximo, vinte dias de vida.

Haru prendeu a respiração.

Vinte dias para tentar localizar Kagome no imenso mundo governado por Humanos ambiciosos e Youkais. Vinte dias, apenas, para dar a Kagome tudo o que ela sempre quis saber, e a paz antes que a morte a sugasse para longe do alcance delas.

...

Suspirou encarando o céu.

Após o ataque do Youkai Gato, imediatamente retomaram a caminhada. E apenas pararam ao encontrarem aquela pequena caverna, onde eles puderam se acomodar confortavelmente, antes do céu escurecer repentinamente e uma forte chuva começou a castigar aquelas terras.

Através da barreira espiritual que erguera – para protegê-los de outros Youkais – admirava o fenômeno e, estranhamente, o achava lindo. A maneira como a chuva caía e erguia o cheiro de terra molhada, a encantava. Chovia em Shima no Ten, mas jamais se preocupara em admirar aquilo antes.

Seria assim também, lá?

Abaixou a cabeça, e pressionou a mão esquerda no curativo que fizera em seu abdome. Sentindo o sangue fresco nas ataduras, desejou saber quanto tempo iria demorar para a hemorragia cessar.

Ouviu um baixo gemido de dor, e virou o rosto para aquele que se tornara seu dono. Inuyasha fazia uma careta de desagrado, enquanto curvava o corpo para frente e segurava o ombro com força. Respirando fundo, ele voltou a encostar o corpo na parede e voltou os olhos dourados para ela, demonstrando não gostar de saber que ela o pegara no flagra.

Sorriu fracamente, e com cuidado, se levantou para ir até ele. Ajoelhou-se diante dele e mexeu na bagagem, procurando o pequeno kit que comprara para emergências.

# Tire a camisa e deite-se de bruços! – pediu, retirando o kit da bolsa. – Deixe-me ver o que lhe incomoda… – girou os olhos, ignorando seu negar silencioso. – Vamos… Deixe de infantilidade e vire-se de uma vez, Inuyasha! Não pode estar com vergonha de mim… já tratei seus ferimentos antes, então ande logo!

O Príncipe girou os orbes, irritado pela moça saber usar as palavras.

Rendido, e cansado demais para discutir, retirou a parte de cima de suas vestes e se deitou de bruços. Assim, ela conseguiu ver os cincos cortes próximo ao seu ombro direito, e de onde um líquido incolor saía misturado ao sangue.

Abriu o kit de medicamentos, de onde tirou um pequeno frasco com uma substância alaranjada. Com destreza, derramou um pouco dele sobre o ferimento, fazendo o Hanyou encolher o braço e realizar uma careta por causa da ardência.

Intrigada, analisou o corte.

Não era sério, mas parecia ter cicatrizado menos que o seu.

# O ferimento é pequeno… já era para ter sarado.

Ao ouvi-la, Inuyasha deitou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados.

# Por que? É um Hanyou. Tem uma capacidade de cura idêntica a de Youkais, isso não é nada para você…

Inuyasha sorriu fechando os olhos, enquanto a moça se ocupava em limpar o local.

Tendo cinquenta por cento de sangue Youkai e uma capacidade de cura assemelhada a deles, já deveria ter se livrado daqueles pequenos machucados em sua pele. Entretanto, aquele dia, era diferente dos outros.

Relaxou mais, querendo descobrir por qual razão permitia que a donzela cuidasse dele. Antes de ir parar em Shima no Ten, não autorizava ninguém tocar-lhe para fazer um curativo, mesmo se o ferimento fosse mais sério. Talvez tamanha liberdade fosse devido ao fato de ela ter aceitado realizar o Pacto de Sangue. Ou teria relação com o que passava a sentir por ela. Tinha certeza, não chegava a ser amor ou paixão, mas sim um carinho extremo a deixá-lo acreditar em cada palavra proferida, e fazê-lo desejar matar qualquer um a ousar toca-la no intuito de machucá-la.

Ela quebrara barreiras que ninguém conseguira antes. Ninguém, a não ser sua própria mãe.

Sentiu um fraco tapa em suas costas, informando ter acabado o tratamento, e sentou-se para vestir a peça de roupa que faltava.

Depressivo, olhou para o sol a desaparecer lentamente pelo horizonte. Aquilo Le avisava que em poucos minutos se repetiria o mesmo que acontecia todo mês, no primeiro dia de Lua Nova. Avisava-lhe que perderia seus poderes Youkai, e adquiriria a aparência frágil de um Humano, e se tornaria incapaz de se defender.

Compreendia que todo Hanyou possuía um dia de fraqueza, e que o seu era proveniente de seu nascimento na hora exata de um eclipse lunar, mas não se acostumava com aquela situação. Gostava de seus poderes e odiava sentir-se impotente.

Nessas noites, assim que a Lua Nova surgia, isolava-se em seu aposento. Rejeitava qualquer visita, que não fosse seus pais, Myouga ou seu irmão mais velho. Ninguém mais sabia daquilo. Porém, ali, não haveria como se esconder da donzela.

# O que houve?

A voz delicada o arrancou de seu transe, e passou a prestar atenção na moça sentada ao seu lado terminando de prender os cabelos negros em uma trança.

Nem ao menos percebera que ela terminara seu curativo.

# Parece preocupado com algo.

Ele franziu o cenho em silêncio, tendo conhecimento de que ela ficaria assustada, intrigada ou, até mesmo, irritada assim que o visse se transformar. Então seria melhor contar-lhe a verdade de uma vez.

# Inuyasha?

# Não estou me curando normalmente, pois estou perdendo meus poderes Youkais. – murmurou num único fôlego para não mudar de ideia. – Em toda primeira noite de Lua Nova perco meus poderes… Tomo minha forma Humana. Esta é a consequência de se ser um Hanyou.

Kagome o olhou sem expressões facilmente lidas. Abriu a boca como se fosse dizer-lhe algo, mas a fechou antes de encarar um ponto fixo a sua frente.

# Algo errado?

# Nada! – sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos durante o gesto. – Apenas… Agora sei por que estava na aparência humana na noite em que te achei em Shima no Ten… – o encarou. – Pensava que jamais lhe veria nesta forma novamente, pois deveria ser consequência da barreira ao redor da Ilha. – sorriu levemente, antes de bocejar e fechar os olhos mostrando sua exaustão. – Mas vejo que não…

# Venha… deite-se no meu colo.

Obteve uma negação da moça, a torcer os lábios. Ele esquecera que Miko tinham certas ordens de comportamento. Deitar no colo de um homem deveria estar na lista das coisas que elas jamais deveriam fazer. Ela olhou para o saco de dormir e mordeu o lábio quando o viu puxar o saco de dormir para perto dele.

# Deixe disso e venha se deitar de uma vez, mulher… Use minhas pernas como travesseiro.

A jovem Miko sorriu fracamente antes de aceitar a ordem. Ele obviamente deveria ter notado que dormira mal na noite anterior, e queria ajudá-la a dormir melhor aquela noite. Estava aprendendo a compreender cada um dos gestos e palavras de Inuyasha.

Em silêncio, deitou e aconchegou a cabeça no colo dele. Se assim que ele começou a alisar seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, suspirou agradecida e adormeceu.

O Príncipe continuou a brincar os cabelos sedosos, apenas parando ao sentir a transformação de seu corpo, no mesmo momento em que o sol desaparecia por completo cedendo lugar para a Lua Nova.

Kagome não agira como ele imaginara. Não o enchera de perguntas sobre o assunto. E ele agradecia por isso. Sua aparência humana, não era algo do qual gostava de falar.

Pegou o ar com força pelos lábios assim que deixou de ouvir os sons do exterior, e sentir o cheiro da donzela em seus braços, ou de qualquer outra coisa no exterior. Sentia-se fraco nesta condição. E se antigamente temia ser atacado, atualmente tal sentimento de medo crescera. Era incapaz de se defender, e seria incapaz de defender sua Contratante, não cumprindo sua parte no contrato.

Enquanto isso estava agradecido pela barreira que Kagome erguera.

Deitou a cabeça na parede rochosa, encarando um ponto qualquer no teto. E como se estivesse sendo desafiado, estreitou os olhos para ele. Ali, começou a pensar no que deveria fazer quando uma das consequências de um Contrato Sanguíneo, começasse a afetar a donzela em seus braços. Pensar, se ela tinha conhecimento do que iria iniciar dali a, se não estivesse enganado, poucos dias? E se ela o perdoaria, por não tê-la alertado a respeito disso antes de corrompê-la?

Afinal, havia uma razão para o Pacto de Sangue ser temido.

Abaixou a cabeça para observar a face tranquila e adormecida.

Como podia ser tão bela? E ela nem ao menos parecia notar isto. Seria uma características de todas as Miko, ou apenas dela? Consequência dos anos que ela passara sendo maltratada em Shima no Tem?

Sacudiu-se mentalmente. Não deveria se preocupar com aquilo. Ela era sua e estava sob seu controle. As Miko não a tocariam novamente.

Satisfeito, deixou seus pensamentos viajarem até seu Progenitor. Almejava saber se ele estaria vivo ou morto, se havia desistido da ideia do casamento, ou se mandara o procurar?

Sorriu de forma debochada. Seu pai ainda estaria vivo, e neste momento já deveria ter ordenado que a busca por seu corpo fosse feita, até mesmo, nas cidades que renegavam Batsu. Iria continuar a querer seu casamento com a moça, cujo nome não se recordava naquele momento. E quanto mais rápido o encontrasse, menor era a probabilidade dos pais da donzela desistirem da união.

...

O forte som causado pelo violento encontro da mão com a superfície de madeira, sobressaltou o homem vestindo uma armadura fina com o símbolo de seu reino no peito, e aquele a se encontrar parado ao lado da porta, observando tudo silenciosa e cautelosamente.

Era em momentos de ira extrema, como aquele, que deveria interferir nas atitudes de seu soberano, a encontrar-se extremamente desesperado para encontrar o Herdeiro de seu trono. E também o mandante do ataque surpresa a suas terras. Desejava mandar toda a tropa realizar essas buscas cegas, entretanto, não poderia deixar a cidade sem proteção. Levantavam-se de uma crise. Não podiam correr o risco de perderem mais vidas de tal maneira.

# Ampliem as buscas! Ofereçam recompensas para quem encontrar Inuyasha! Façam o que for necessário… mas necessito e exijo o meu filho neste Castelo o mais rápido possível! – ordenou severamente, girando nos calcanhares para dar as costas ao General.

Em silêncio, o General meramente curvou-se em submissão, antes de se retirar. E quando a porta se fechou na frente dele, o Conselheiro ouviu o suspiro cansado de seu Soberano. Lentamente caminhou, parando diante da mesa a separá-lo do Rei, pensando nas palavras corretas para aquele momento.

# Não pronuncie nenhuma palavra, Myouga!

O Dono das Terras de Batsu se manifestou antes dele, observando a Lua Nova no céu escuro e sem estrelas.

_"Inuyasha está fraco esta noite." _Pensou.

# Não irei apreciá-las e ouvi-la com bom som, neste momento.

Deixou claro ao abaixou a fronte, antes de ficar frente a frente com o conselheiro, permitindo que um silêncio incômodo caísse sobre eles, trazendo agonia ao subordinado. Afinal, todos ali temiam mais o silêncio do Soberano, que seus gritos de ódio.

# Não sabes como me arrependo por ter feito o que fiz…

Deixou o corpo cair pesadamente sobre a confortável poltrona, e permitiu que o Conselheiro sentasse em uma das duas cadeiras diante de si.

Myouga não necessitava perguntar a quem ele se referia, afinal, apenas existiam duas mulheres cuja morte havia sido desejada por ele: Aquela com quem Sesshoumaru abandonara a cidade, gritando atrocidades para o Progenitor. E aquela que fizera Inuyasha o desobedecer e cogitar em seguir o mesmo rumo do primogênito.

Duas mulheres distintas, que não chegaram a se conhecer, e que acabaram por possuir um número surpreendente de semelhanças. Ambas haviam chegado à cidade de Batsu pedindo abrigo por terem fugido de seus lares anteriores. Haviam sido aceitas para trabalhar como criadas do castelo, aproximando-se assim, dos dois herdeiros ao trono da cidade proibida. Receberam o título de "bruxa", por causa de suas verdadeiras origens, descobertas dias mais tardes. Entretanto, seu Soberano, apenas conseguira retirar a vida da segunda.

# Deveria tê-la mandado de volta para a terra dela, ao invés de ter tomado-lhe a vida. – continuou, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da cadeira. – Elas teriam lidado com essa situação como deveria, e meu filho não teria desaparecido… odiando-me.

# Na verdade, meu Senhor… – disse o Conselheiro. – O Príncipe Inuyasha apenas lhe odiaria mais, pois ao invés de perdê-la para a morte, ele a perderia para alguém que a torturaria por dias. Deveria ter deixado que Príncipe Inuyasha, descobrir a verdade sobre a mulher… sozinho. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isto aconteceria. Mas… Não há como mudar seus atos, meu Senhor! Por isso pare de se martirizar!

Inu no Taishou abaixou a cabeça, concordando com as palavras de quem se encontrava anos ao seu lado. Myouga sempre lhe orientava, e lhe impedia de cometer alguns erros graves quando estava com a cabeça quente. Como aquele, que cometera, para atacar o filho mais novo.

Nunca gostara de ser contrariado. E a mulher para quem ele cedera abrigo, havia lhe tirado do sério. Brincara com ele e com seu filho. Aya mentira quando prometera que se manteria distante de Inuyasha, se ele mantivesse sua origem em segredo. Se impedisse que as Miko a capturasse. Afinal, segundo ela, as Miko a queriam a qualquer custo.

Conhecia tudo a respeito da raça que se autodenominara, a mais pura da raça humana. Sabia de suas forças, hábitos, tradições, leis e especialmente fraquezas.

Antes eram aliados. Aliados informais. Entretanto, devido ao terrível incidente de anos atrás, elas se transformaram em suas inimigas. E a única guerra que houve entre eles, terminou com a vitória do Reino de Batsu, a mostrar que as Miko não eram tão poderosas como antigamente. Uma vitória que custara muitas alianças que Batsu possuía. Uma vitória que os transformaram, aos olhos dos outros, em: Pecadores.

E apenas por essa rivalidade, aceitara Aya. Tomar das Miko mais uma de suas marionetes, agradara-lhe naquela situação. E estava pagando por esta decisão, desde que descobrira a primeira mentira dela.

Colocou-se de pé, apoiando a mão direita na poltrona. Sentindo-se esgotado, fixou a atenção no céu onde a Lua Nova estava. Durante aquela noite seu herdeiro se confinava em seu aposento, negando a entrada de qualquer um que não fosse ele, o conselheiro, e o ingrato de seu primogênito, cujo noticias não tinha desde sua partida.

Inuyasha detestava ser visto na forma Humana. E fora seu primogênito que derrubara boa parte do confinamento dele. Pois, apenas Izayoi havia o visto Humano até então. Inuyasha adorava o irmão. Apenas ele conseguira impedi-lo de se isolar.

Sesshoumaru.

Seu primogênito.

Aquele que deveria estar ao seu lado. O auxiliando. O apoiando.

O próximo na Soberania de Batsu.

Odiava-o por ter cometido a audácia de desafiá-lo e humilha-lo perante seu povo, entretanto, preocupava-se. Vez ou outra se pegava imaginando onde ele estaria. Se estaria bem. Afinal, prometera a sua segunda esposa que tomaria conta de ambos os filhos passando por cima de qualquer preconceito, ação ou pessoa. E não foi o que se passou.

# Se meu filho estiver vivo… – iniciou em voz baixa, após um suspiro pesado. – E eu o conseguir encontrar, Myouga… irei pedir seu perdão, e não o obrigarei a se casar com a Princesa Kira.

Myouga sorriu, realizando um gesto positivo com a fronte, antes de pedir autorização para retirar-se, deixando-o à sós com seus pensamentos. Fechando a porta a suas costas, o Conselheiro encarou a criada a observá-lo intensamente, abaixando a cabeça em depressão ao receber o sacolejar negativo da cabeça como resposta a pergunta silenciosa em seu olhar.


	7. Yubiwa

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Yubiwa**  
\Capítulo Sete\

ღ

ღ

Colocou o recipiente de barro, onde havia uma substância pastosa e esbranquiçada, no chão. Silencioso, encarou a donzela deitada de costas para ele, assistindo-a se mover incomodada enquanto soltava um fraco gemido de dor. E, mesmo não gostando de saber que ela sentia dor, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Mesmo que naquele momento a donzela estivesse evitando-o, fingindo que ele não estava ali.

Retirou a parte superior das vestes e arrancou o curativo que ela fizera na noite anterior. E ficou satisfeito ao notar que o pequeno ferimento havia desaparecido, sem deixar qualquer marca em sua pele. Tornou a se vestir e encarou o céu onde o sol brilhava firme após ter ressurgido horas atrás. E junto a ele viera sua aparência e poderes Youkai.

Aquele era o momento que mais gostava. Quando toda sua força voltava.

Ao som de mais uma exclamação baixa de dor, pegou o recipiente, o pano que estava ao seu lado, e foi sentar ao lado da donzela. Kagome não se moveu. Continuou imóvel. A mão sobre seu ferimento, e o rosto virado, e quase oculto, na bagagem que ela colocara sob a cabeça para servir como travesseiro.

Inuyasha teve de empurrar para longe a preocupação que lhe atingira ao vê-la com dor.

# Se não tivesse feito tanto esforço… não estaria sentindo dor agora… – avisou em tom baixo, antes de tocar seu ombro num pedido para que se voltasse para ele. – Deixe-me ver o que fez.

Os olhos azuis brilharam quase ocultos pelas pálpebras.

# Eu não fiz nada a mim, Inuyasha! – rebateu, voltando a posição anterior. Queria ignorá-lo o máximo possível. – Você o fez…

O Príncipe girou os olhos. Era mais difícil lidar com a donzela, do que havia pensado anteriormente. Aquela não era a primeira vez que caminhava até ela, pedindo a permissão para ver o motivo de sua dor lhe causava dor e o tinha negado.

Ele nem ao menos podia chegar perto dela, mas ela podia lhe dar ordens para fazer-lhe curativos desnecessários?

Não! Não seria assim.

# Deixe de agir como uma criança, mulher! – exigiu, tomando uma postura semelhante a que ela tomava, quando se negava a aceitar seus cuidados em Shima no Ten. – Vire-se de uma vez… antes que eu o faça para você. E sabe que eu consigo!

Sem conseguir ficar com raiva, Kagome sorriu. Mas ainda assim, o ultraje podia ser percebido em seus olhos, enquanto se deitava de barriga para cima. E em silêncio, permitiu-o ter uma visão de sua barriga através do vestido rasgado.

Ao contrario do que imaginara, apenas a pasta medicinal que prepara não fora o suficiente para desinflamá-lo. Mas, seu incomodo maior, ainda era o pé.

Inuyasha molhou um pedaço de pano com um pouco da água do odre, e inclinou-se sobre ela. Analisou os cortes superficiais e antes de aplicar o medicamento, limpou o ferimento.

# Você não me respondeu… Dormiu bem? – perguntou em determinado momento, mas Kagome apenas revirou os olhos.

Tinha conhecimento de que a donzela Miko apenas comportava-se desta maneira, por consequência da pequena e primeira discussão que haviam tido, àquela amanhã, devido a maneira como haviam despertado.

Deveria ter mantido seus pensamentos consigo, era fato. Entretanto foi incapaz de resistir. Estaria sendo hipócrita se negasse que o corpo da donzela não era belo, e que qualquer homem a iria querer.

Ainda podia ver o brilho nos belos olhos inocentes, enquanto sua face tornava-se rubra pela vergonha. E no fim ela levantou a perna para tentar acertar-lhe, como vingança, em um golpe tipicamente feminino.

Era errado, e desnecessário, realizar tal comentário a moça com quem não possuía nenhum laço matrimonial. Porém, como havia percebido anteriormente, gostava de saber que conseguia surtir tal efeito em uma donzela, a aparentemente, não se incomodar com o fato de ver o corpo nu de um homem.

Seria estimulante e divertido viajar com ela.

# É meu pé que está doendo…

Kagome comunicou em voz baixa, assim que ele terminou de passar o medicamento sobre o ferimento. Havia uma pontinha de ultraje na voz delicada.

# Este ferimento apenas arde incomodamente. Nada que me faça mal…

Será que queria evitar qualquer toque dele?

De que maneira será que a incomodava?

# Mas ele poderá lhe fazer mal no futuro.

Sorriu galante, enquanto mudava sua posição, para evitar uma tapa dela. Assim colocou o pé machucado da Miko sobre seu colo.

# Deveria saber que mesmo um ferimento pequeno é capaz de trazer grandes prejuízos, mulher! Foi criada com Miko, e elas sabem a respeito de medicina.

A donzela mordeu o lábio inferior, em uma careta de dor, assim que ele colocou um pouco mais de pressão em seus pés para calar seu argumento.

# Você é mau.

# Não sabe o quanto. – riu.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, e depois de alguns instantes, desistindo de continuar com a briga, suspirou.

Relaxando, reposou o braço sobre o ferimento tratado e coberto. E, observando-o, agradeceu silenciosamente por ele não ter começado perguntas a respeito da flor com três pétalas, que havia desenhada em seu pé. Mesmo que sentisse confiança no Príncipe Hanyou, não se sentia bem ao ter de lembrar ou falar a respeito da rosa.

Fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os imediatamente quando algo gelado tocou-lhe a pele.

# O que é? – quis saber, após contorcer-se em um calafrio.

# Uma pasta de ervas. Minha mãe me ensinou.

O falso tom de descaso que havia nas palavras, mostrou a Kagome que Inuyasha não gostava de se mostrar emocional. Mesmo que o fruto de tais sentimentos fosse sua falecida mãe.

# Eu vivia com machucados assim quando criança. – explicou espalhando a pasta numa massagem relaxante. – Sesshoumaru nunca aliviou os treinos por causa do parentesco e muito menos pelos pedidos de mamãe. Esta pasta é boa para essa espécie de ferimento.

Kagome virou um pouco a cabeça, enquanto o estudava. Não era o pai quem tinha de ensinar os filhos a se defender?

Não estava certa quanto os costumes de cidades longe do domínio Miko, mas se era assim em Shima no Ten e no Monte Shiro, deveria ser do mesmo modo em Batsu. Alguns costumes não deveriam mudar.

Mordendo o lábio, conteve o desejo de perguntar sobre o assunto. O pai de Inuyasha matara a mulher que ele amava. Talvez ele não quisesse se lembrar do pai. E do mesmo modo que ele não lhe fizera perguntas sobre a tatuagem, ela não o importunaria com curiosidades sobre sua infância. Mesmo que essas a consumissem por dentro.

O som de pano se rasgando a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

Inuyasha rasgara ao meio o pano que trouxera consigo, e agora envolvia seu pé com ele, para protegê-lo.

# Vou ter de lhe carregar até chegarmos a um vilarejo onde passaremos a noite. Não acho que seja recomendado continuar a andar, enquanto estiver com o pé assim.

# Culpa sua! – resmungou. – Se não tivesse feito comentários indecentes, não teria tentado lhe chutar e muito menos caído sobre ele.

Inuyasha sorriu e moveu a cabeça displicente. E ao terminar o trabalho, voltou a sentar ao lado da donzela para admirá-la. Seus olhos azuis, de um tom raro, estavam fixos nele e brilhavam com a raiva que ela sentia naquele momento.

# Não tenho culpa se você sente-se desta maneira com qualquer coisa que faço, mulher. – rebateu, apenas para evitar perder-se em devaneios a respeito dela.

Conseguiria se manter imune a ela por muito tempo?

# Não me encare de tal forma… – anunciou, quando ela estreitou os olhos – Sua carinha de raiva não me assusta. – sorriu de forma maliciosa. – Na realidade, apenas faz com que você fique mais graciosa.

A donzela Miko abriu a boca, em choque. Mas imediatamente a fechou, incapaz de responder a provocação. As maçãs de sua face adquiriram um leve tom avermelhado, e murmurando uma palavra, que até mesmo o Príncipe de Batsu foi incapaz de decifrar, virou o rosto para o outro lado.

E Inuyasha riu ao mesmo tempo em que se questionava: Conseguiria fazer com que aqueles comentários fossem apenas isto… uma brincadeira para deixá-la sem graça?

Talvez estivesse na hora de colocar ponto final naqueles jogos.

# Ora! Não fique assim! Não adianta fingir que não me ouve, menina. Sabe que é incapaz de passar muito tempo sem falar comigo…

Divertido, colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto da donzela. Assim a obrigaria a encará-lo.

# Tentou o fazer quando ainda estávamos naquela prisão que você a chamava de lar.

Kagome sorriu ao ouvir o tom de ironia na voz de seu dono. E, ao mesmo tempo, tentou expulsar o nervosismo causado pela proximidade excessiva do Hanyou. Controlando o coração, brigou consigo mesmo por se deixar ser afetada de tal forma.

O que sua mãe diria se soubesse que seu coração batia mais forte pelo filho de um Youkai?

O que diria se soubesse que ela permitiu que sua alma fosse corrompida?

Que se corrompera para salvar a vida daquelas que quiseram entregar-lhe a um Youkai, em busca da própria salvação. Assim como fizeram a ela.

O Príncipe cruzou os braços. Seus olhos se estreitando, enquanto notava que a jovem Miko tinha estranhas semelhanças com sua falecida mãe.

Por que notava isso agora?

# Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos. – a voz feminina o arrancou dos devaneios. – Não lembro o que festejávamos naquela noite.

A testa delicada se franziu, enquanto tentava recordar. Mas a única coisa que pode ver foram as imagens distorcidas em sua mente.

# Mamãe me disse para não me preocupar… pois sempre estaria ao meu lado… antes de me colocar para dormir, usando um feitiço. Quando acordei… no dia seguinte… – pegou o ar com força pelos lábios. – Tudo já havia acontecido. Entregaram-na para Yami. Vovó e os outros disseram ser para um bem maior. Mas sabia que não era. As Miko, realmente perderam sua pureza. – encarou Inuyasha, com lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. – Miko não deveria matar Miko.

Comprimiu a mão fortemente contra o abdome. As palavras abandonaram seus sem nem ao menos pedirem sua autorização. Nunca desejara contar a ele, sobre aquilo. Seu passado não era algo do qual gostava de se lembrar. Por vezes chorara pela maneira como sua mãe fora traída. Pela forma como ela fora tratada pela progenitora, a mostrar-lhe explicitamente, sem se preocupar na presença dela ou não, repudia-la como filha.

# Mamãe dizia que elas a temiam… – desviou o olhar. – E me disse que me temeriam mais ainda, por ser filha dela. Por isto, não deveria ficar triste pela maneira como me tratavam… - fez uma pausa. – Como me excluíam dos treinamentos. Nenhuma delas ali era minha amiga. Eri e Yuka eram as únicas com quem falava, mas fugiam de mim quando aparecia alguém. Sempre vivi sozinha. Embora quase sempre estivesse acompanhada. – sentando com dificuldade deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto – Te conheci há pouco tempo e você foi o único a se preocupar comigo… – tentou segurar o choro e o sono. – Nem mesmo minha avó o fazia…

O Príncipe de Batsu, a abraçou, realizando um ruído pedindo para que ela não dissesse mais nada. Uma mão na cintura, a apertando como se tivesse medo de que desaparece sem mais nem menos. E a outra na cabeça dela, lhe alisando os cabelos, num consolo silencioso, feliz por ela não ter começado a chorar.

A moça Miko fechou a mão ao redor da roupa dele. Cerrou os olhos, deixando uma última lagrima escorrer pela face clara.

A imagem do dia em que sua avó brigou seriamente com sua mãe, diante dela, voltou a sua mente sem autorização. Dissera que a filha não deveria estimulá-la desobedecer a ordens, realizando treinamentos em segredo na cabana escondida no centro da floresta e na praia desconhecida. Não a treinavam. E possuíam bom motivo para fazê-lo, e como punição deu-lhe uma tapa na cara, alegando sentir vergonha de ter dado a vida a alguém como ela.

Sua avó odiava sua mãe.

Nesta noite revelara detestar sua avó. E sua mãe a fizera jurar que a protegeria e cuidaria dela. Afinal, sua avó agia de tal maneira devido à forma como fora criada. Pedira para perdoá-la. E não desejando ir contra os desejos da progenitora, jurou que mesmo sendo traída, e a detestando pelo ato impensado, tomaria conta dela. Desta maneira o fez, embora sua avó jamais tenha cuidado dela.

Inuyasha apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela assim que sua respiração se acalmou. Ela adormecera.

Sabia o que era perder uma pessoa querida. Principalmente quando o acontecia com auxílio das pessoas que pensava serem suas amigas. Seu pai fizera a mesma coisa que a avó de Kagome. Entretanto, ela ainda continuava a se preocupar com a velha traidora.

Sorriu ironicamente. Talvez ele devesse deixar de sentir culpa por querer saber se seu pai estava bem.

Apesar de tudo. Ele era sua única família. Seu sangue.

Tornou a deitar a donzela no chão, e guardou tudo o que necessitava dentro da mala. Seria melhor continuar a viagem mesmo com ela dormindo. Não era nada certo, mas não seria bom brincar com a sorte e acabar esbarrando com as Miko que estavam atrás deles. Ou talvez acabar sendo surpreendido pelos companheiros do Youkai que ele matara horas antes.

Nunca fora um pecado ser cauteloso demais.

Com cuidado ajeitou a moça deitada em suas costas, as pernas firmemente seguras por seus braços e cruzadas em sua cintura. Pegou a bagagem, e avançou o mais rápido que pode, procurando pelo cheiro de algum vilarejo Humano.

Kagome acordaria com fome dentro de algumas horas, e desejava já estar num vilarejo quando isso acontecesse.

Não soube quanto tempo passara quando conseguiu captar o fraco cheiro de Humanos, mas suspirou aliviado e acelerou ainda mais o passo até alcançar o vilarejo.

Olhou para o céu por entre as folhas da floresta onde entrara em algum momento. Conseguira encontrar um antes mesmo que o sol começasse a se pôr.

Assim que se tornou perigoso se aproximar em velocidade Youkai, parou. Seria melhor que eles lhe avistassem andando como um Humano. Recolocou a pulseira que recebera de Kagome, e sacudiu o ombro que ela usava como travesseiro para acordá-la, antes de sair do meio das árvores.

E no mesmo momento a atenção de todas as mulheres, a manterem-se ocupadas com a organização de algum tipo de festival, se voltaram para eles.

As crianças cessaram suas brincadeiras instantaneamente. Uma delas afastou-se das outras e correu, entrando em uma das cabanas de onde saiu, segundos depois, acompanhada de um homem idoso. Homem que se aproximou deles com uma expressão neutra na face cansada pela idade.

Kagome fungou e enterrou a face no seu ombro, resmungando algo enquanto deixava o estado de sono.

# Onde estamos? – a voz sonolenta de Kagome soou em seu ouvido.

# Vamos descobrir agora. – anunciou num sussurrou, se abaixando para que ela descesse de suas costas.

# Boa tarde!

Parando a poucos passos de distância, o ancião os saudou educadamente. Seus olhos sábios viajando por Kagome, que passava a mão no rosto tentando espantar o sono, até Inuyasha, que se mantinha estático.

# Sou Atako, o chefe deste vilarejo. – apresentou-se ao ver que era seguro o fazer. – A que devo a presença de vocês?

# Desculpe-nos por invadir o território de vocês… – apressou-se em dizer o Hanyou. Assim ganharia a confiança e simpatia do velho, e aparentemente, único homem daquela vila. – Sofremos um pequeno acidente e fomos desviados de nosso verdadeiro destino. Desde então temos caminhado para retornarmos a nossa cidade… e desejaríamos saber se nos permite descansar e passar a noite aqui. Estamos cansados e não gostaria de arriscar a vida de minha esposa durante a noite. – indicou a jovem sonolenta ao seu lado, tentando soar o mais natural possível.

Dizer ser marido da Miko evitaria problemas. Como homem descomprometido, em um vilarejo onde havia muitas mulheres, teria todos os seus passos vigiados. Isto se não fosse mandado para longe daquele território. Então, seria melhor prevenir pequenos problemas.

O Senhor sorriu, analisando as feições dele, decidindo se acreditava ou não em suas palavras. Seus olhos se pousando sobre a espada em sua cintura. Todo cuidado com forasteiros era necessário, em um vilarejo onde apenas havia mulheres, idosos e crianças, incapazes de proteger-se com eficácia. Entretanto, ao ver a moça, ao lado dele, com uma expressão cansada, Atako suspirou.

# Ficaríamos honrados em receber ao Senhor e sua esposa, em nosso vilarejo. – disse por fim. – Ultimamente não temos recebido muitos visitantes. Quanto mais pessoas para nosso festival, melhor. – a jovem Miko sorriu em resposta ao sorriso de Atako.

O velho senhor chamou uma das aldeãs, e sob a ordem dele, a moça os encaminhou até uma cabana desocupada. Ali eles passariam a noite, após o termino do festival, ao qual foram convidados a participar.

Assim que garantiu que Kagome estaria bem instalada e confortável, Inuyasha a deixou na cabana para que ela pudesse repousar a perna machucada. E, para ocupar os pensamentos, decidiu auxiliar na organização da festa onde as mulheres daquele vilarejo pediam sorte para seus maridos, irmãos e filhos, a se encontrarem longe de casa arriscando a própria vida em prol da segurança delas.

# Podemos lhe fazer companhia?

A voz tímida fez Kagome abrir os olhos. E ao erguer a cabeça, pode ver uma moça de cabelos negros na altura do ombro, na entrada da cabana, juntamente a outra de cabelos longos e presos em um perfeito rabo-de-cavalo. Irmãs, concluiu ao notar a aparência e a pouca diferença de idade entre elas.

Feliz, por poder pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o pé, devidamente imobilizado, fez um gesto afirmativo. As jovens sorriram, entraram e sentaram-se diante dela.

# Sou Tomoyo. Esta é minha irmã Ayka. – apresentou a de cabelos curtos, ansiosa. – A Senhora é bastante bonita… Como a Senhora e seu marido se chamam? Qual é a sua idade?

# Sou Kagome… E meu marido se chama Inuyasha. – respondeu em tom baixo.

Apresentar-se como esposa dele, fora mais fácil do que imaginara. Algo tão natural que realmente parecia ser verdade.

# Idade? – questionou imediatamente.

Ao invés de sentir-se constrangida pelo ataque que estava por vir, Kagome sorriu achando graça na curiosidade da moça, que deveria ter no máximo treze anos de idade, a ignorar o olhar de censura lançado por aquela que lhe acompanhava e aparentava ser a mais velha.

# Tenho quinze anos. – a mais velha arregalou os olhos castanhos, em surpresa. – É… eu sei… – disse, já imaginando o que elas pensavam. Deveria ser bastante estranho se casar com tal idade no mundo longe das Miko.

# Deve ter sido bastante doloroso para você, se casar com esta idade… Seus pais lhe obrigaram a casar com ele? Foi tipo um daqueles casamentos arranjados?

A donzela sorriu fracamente ao ouvi-la.

A mais velha censurou a menina com o olhar, a obrigando a se desculpar por dizer tais palavras, e realizar tal pergunta indiscreta e pessoal.

Com um suspiro, fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça respondendo a pergunta.

# Nos conhecemos há bastante tempo… - mentiu. – Meu pai e minha mãe faleceram quando eu ainda era pequena. – elas fizeram uma cara triste, como se tivesses se arrependido de ter tocado em tal assunto. – Não se preocupem com isto… Fui criada por minha avó, que desejava me ver casada antes de seu falecimento. – a mais nova sorrir. – Estou casada há um mês e voltávamos para nossas terras, pois minha avó está seriamente doente… quando fomos atacados.

# Também desejo me casar por amor… – juntando as mãos, a mais nova deixou o romance iluminar sua face. Um toque que desapareceu enquanto apoiava as duas mãos no colo. – Casar obrigada não é romântico. – mordeu os lábios e olhou para os lados, fingindo não ver a mais velha. – Ele foi carinhoso com você em sua primeira noite? – sussurrou, e logo em seguida enrubesceu.

A Miko arregalou os olhos. Seus lábios se abriram em choque, incapazes de fazer qualquer som sair. A aldeã a pegara despreparada, e não sabia nem ao menos começar uma resposta. Mordeu o lábio, enquanto a mais velha tentava colocar um pouco de juízo da irmã.

Moças mais jovens que ela, sabiam exatamente o que acontecia entre o homem e a mulher, quando casavam. Elas sabiam de coisas que ela nem ao menos imaginava como acontecia. Sentindo-se em desvantagem e ainda mais deslocada do mundo, questionou-se se algum dia descobriria os segredos do relacionamento. E teve que se controlar pra não enrubescer ao imaginar-se questionando Inuyasha àquele respeito.

O que será que ele ira pensar?

Talvez que fosse uma louca. Ou estava pedindo para que ele lhe mostrasse aquilo, e não apenas lhe explicasse com palavras.

Por que será que tantas pessoas omitem isso?

Por que será que as Miko omitiam isso?

Desviando-se de seus pensamentos, piscou a tempo de ver Tomoyo sorrir envergonhada, e correr às pressas para fora da cabana, alegando necessitar ajudar as mais velhas a prepararem a ceia para o festival.

# Desculpe a indiscrição de minha irmã, Kagome-sama.

Ayka pediu explicando as atitudes da irmã.

# Tomoyo passou a comportar-se desta forma após a partida de nosso pai para a guerra juntamente ao meu noivo… – sorriu tristemente, abaixando a cabeça. – Seis meses sem notícia alguma… enquanto eles lutam por um reino que apenas nos procurou quando necessitou de ajuda.

# Sinto muito… – falou em tom baixo. – Deve ser doloroso para você…

A aldeã cerrou os olhos, logo realizando movimentos negativos com a cabeça. No fim, sorriu para a Miko, tentando mostrar sua força, pois se fraquejasse ao menos uma vez, fraquejaria todo o dia. E assim seria incapaz de proteger a irmã mais nova contra as maldades do mundo. Sabia o que ela estava sofrendo por ter tido seu pai e noivo levados de seu lado. Embora não tivesse uma irmã caçula para cuidar, tinha de fingir para todos que não sofria pela morte da mãe em um sacrifício.

O silêncio dominou por alguns instantes. Momento que a jovem aldeã aproveitou, passando os olhos discretamente pelo corpo da Miko. Em sua mente, ela se questionava como alguém tão jovem aceitara casar, mesmo que por amor. Como ela não mostrava preocupação em ter de voltar para seu lar a pé? A pele clara e os cabelos bem tratados, deixava claro que sua família, ou a do noivo, possuíam bens.

Pousou os olhos sobre os dedos da Miko, em busca do anel do compromisso, e ao não encontra-lo a encarou.

# Algo errado? – quis saber a Miko, incomodada por estar sendo analisada, sobressaltando a curiosa aldeã.

# Perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas… ao se casar, não ganhou nenhum anel?

Kagome fechou as mãos em uma reação de reflexo. Haviam se esquecido do símbolo do matrimônio.

# Foi por causa do acidente. – explicou, tentando encontrar uma maneira de acabar estragando a farsa de seu casamento com Inuyasha. – Foi um assalto… Levaram-nos a carruagem, e todos os nossos pertences. – a moça arregalou os olhos, incrédula. – Apenas nos deixaram à aliança e a tivemos de vender para nos alimentarmos e comprar essas roupas.

# Não! Isto está errado. – mostrou-se frustrada, as mãos pousando sobre os lábios. – A aliança é o símbolo de que você pertence a alguém. É um crime andar por ai sem a tê-la. – ficou de pé, assustando Kagome com o movimento repentino. – Não se preocupe Kagome-sama… eu irei dar um jeito nisto!

Kagome estendeu a mão, mas a jovem havia deixado a cabana, antes mesmo que conseguisse completar o gesto. E tão logo ela saiu, Inuyasha entrou. Em suas mãos segurava um prato com comida oferecida pelos moradores do vilarejo. Abaixou o braço e suspirou, assistindo o Príncipe sentar antes de lhe entregar o prato.

Notando o problema na pequena ruga que aparecia entre seus olhos, Inuyasha pegou o pé machucado dela e o colocou em seu colo.

# O que houve? – desfez nó do imobilizador improvisado que fizera. – Ela me parecia indignada com algo…

# Não gostou de saber que vendemos nossa aliança de casamento para comer e comprar roupas. – sorriu fracamente.

Levando uma colher da sopa para os lábios, provou e fez um gesto de aprovação antes de voltar a atenção para ele.

# Disse que é um crime pertencer alguém e não ter nada que comprove isto. – franziu o cenho, ao vê-lo sorrir. Não havia graça naquelas palavras.

# Acho que ela ficaria mais chocada em saber que você já tem o símbolo de que pertence a alguém.

Ela girou os olhos, resolvendo não dar resposta àquele comentário. Mesmo tento se tornado uma pecadora; mesmo por ter dado sua alma e sangue a um não-Humano, e bebido o dele em troca, tornando-se uma traidora; mesmo enganado aquelas que a criaram, sentia-se feliz.

Jamais teve alguém que a tratasse da maneira como ele a tratava. Alguém que se preocupasse pelo seu bem estar, como sua mãe havia se preocupado antes da morte. Pousou o prato sobre o colo e deitou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos, tentando não pensar no que seria sua vida, sem aquele que a tomara como Contratante.

...

Lavou as mãos nas águas transparentes do pequeno riacho, e se colocou de pé. Sua companheira alisava o pelo do cavalo com calma, enquanto deixava o animal matar a sede com a água de um pote que trouxeram consigo.

Todos estavam esgotados. E tudo isso por estarem encarregadas de procurarem Kagome e o Youkai que a levara para longe de Shima. E as ordens de sua Soberana haviam sido bastante claras: ela queria Kagome viva. E se fosse possível, o Youkai também. Afinal queriam saber como ele invadira Shima. Necessitavam desta informação, até mesmo para encontrar uma maneira de impedir a dominação de Yami sobre elas.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e, como imaginara, a mais nova se deixou ouvir.

# Não achava que seria tão difícil assim encontrar Kagome e um Youkai… – comentou distraidamente, afastando-se do cavalo.

Em resposta, sem se mover, suspirou. Os olhos já acostumados com toda aquela paisagem se fixaram no céu por entre as folhas das árvores.

Estranhava tal fato, não iria mentir. Entretanto, sabia que ainda não havia os encontrado, por Kagome não desejar ser encontrada. Não seria difícil notar um Youkai carregar uma Miko contra a vontade. E não haveria motivos para ele esconder o corpo dela. Youkai gostavam de se mostrar quando assassinavam uma Miko. Elas eram um troféu. E, acima de tudo, um Youkai jamais conseguiria andar muito tempo com uma Miko, mesmo esta sendo inexperiente. Um Miko sempre arrumava um método para fugir.

Mas por que motivo Kagome estaria andando ao lado de um Youkai, por desejo próprio?

Seria o medo de voltar e ser entregue a Yami? Haveria algo mais que não conseguiam ver? Teria isto, relação com o que a Soberana mandara lhes informar, a respeito do fato de a essência de Kagome estar se esgotando aos poucos?

# Akani? – ao ouvir seu nome, piscou, notando que Giny sacudia a mão diante de seus olhos. – Está sentindo algo?

Em silêncio sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Mas não falou absolutamente nada, pois a atenção das três se fixaram em outras três mulheres que surgiam por entre as árvores. E ao observar o gesto negativo da cabeça da líder daquele grupo, compreendeu que fora mais um tempo perdido.

Akani abaixou os lábios, desgostosa. Sem saber se ficava agradecida ou se queixava por não terem nada. Fora amiga da mãe daquela quem agora caçava. Não nascera na mesma geração, mas acompanhara tudo de positivo e negativo a interferir na vida dela. Ela salvara sua vida algumas vezes. Antes de ser tida como pecadora, ela a ajudara em seu treinamento.

Agora, tinha de ajudar a acabar com a vida da filha dela.

E se encontrasse Kagome, ela não acreditava ser capaz de fazê-lo.

...

# Então, é um guerreiro?

Deixando de lado o trabalho de arrumar a lenha para a grande fogueira, Inuyasha se virou para encarar quem lhe falava. E ao perceber que o velho senhor, se referia a espada amarrada no cós da calça, fez um gesto positivo.

Terminou de amarrar a lenha seca e passou a mão no rosto, antes de admirar sua arte com a madeira.

Nunca ajudara naqueles tipos de trabalhos. Nem sequer gostara de participar da organização de qualquer tipo de evento. Em seu reino, ou no castelo, sempre arrumava um modo de tentar não comparecer. Métodos que, seu pai conseguia minar sem muito problema.

Entretanto, naquele momento, aquilo havia se tornado uma ótima opção. Durante as três horas de trabalho na madeira da fogueira e pendurando as cordas onde potes com velas seriam acesas na hora do festival, não pensara em seus problemas.

Sua mente relaxara e sentia-se mais leve.

Viu Kagome sair mancando da cabana, juntamente a uma das duas mulheres que havia ido conversar com ela, logo após sua chegada. Nos braços carregava roupas, deixando-lhe claro que elas saíram para se banhar.

# Vejo que casou realmente amando… – o velho o arrancou de seus devaneios com um tom orgulhoso. – O pai da Senhorita, permitiu que a desposasse? Afinal, ainda existe certo preconceito e medo pelo casamento com guerreiros…

# Embora não pareça… Minha esposa também é uma.

# E você conseguiu conquistá-la e casar-se com ela? – deu uma tapa nas costas do rapaz, mostrando-se satisfeito com aquilo, enquanto ria. – Você é bom, meu rapaz… – sorriu, e forçou uma tosse em seguida. – Mulheres assim têm um gênio aterrorizante.

Existiam poucas mulheres que dominavam técnicas de guerra e luta, capazes até mesmo de vencerem certos homens. E essas poucas eram bastante difíceis de se controlar. Mulheres guerreiras não eram submissas, odiavam o machismo, detestavam acatar ordens e saberiam se virar sem o auxílio de alguém do sexo oposto. Elas se consideravam independentes.

# Conheço-a há muito tempo… – mentiu, embora realmente sentisse que sua relação com a jovem morena fosse antiga. – Perdeu os pais cedo… foi criada pela avó. Sempre que podia fugia para ver os treinos e assim passou a treinar também. Não tem jeito algum com espadas, mas controla o arco e a flecha.

# Entendo! – o senhor coçou o queixo, pensativo. – Acredito que temos arcos aqui na vila. Nenhuma de nossas mulheres sabe usá-los… e percebi que sua esposa não tem nenhum. Se ela estiver interessada… posso dar um a ela. Assim é mais fácil se protegerem durante a viajem. Nunca se sabe o que podemos encontrar em nossos caminhos. – piscou, se referindo ao assalto que eles diziam ter sofrido.

O Hanyou sorriu em agradecimento. Com uma das armas que sabia utilizar, a donzela não se sentiria tão inútil e vulnerável ao lado dele. E ainda seria mais fácil ensiná-la a se defender. Afastou-se do ancião em direção a cabana deles. O que mais queria naquele instante era se banhar e colocar uma roupa limpa.

Poucas horas depois, o festival começou.

Todas as mulheres, usando vestidos de tons claros e calmos, ficaram de pé para contemplarem a Lua tomar o lugar do Sol. E enquanto o Sol se punha, realizaram orações pedindo proteção para seus maridos e filhos, e acrescentavam preces e pedidos para que eles retornassem imediatamente.

Quando o Sol desapareceu totalmente em mais um ritual de dança e canto, a fogueira foi acesa.

Havia bastante comida e bebida. Existiam, inclusive, receitas que o casal jamais provara antes.

Elas fizeram jogos ao som de músicas. E ao termino dos jogos, as mulheres e crianças começaram a dançar para espantarem a falta e a tristeza pela ausência de seus parentes.

Estimulado e obrigado pelas aldeãs a formarem uma roda ao redor deles, o Príncipe de Batsu acabou por puxar a donzela Miko para dançar. E deixando de lado as regras de dança de Batsu, tentou imitar as dança deles, acompanhando o ritmo da música e das palmas.

Quando a lua estava alta no céu, e as crianças já se encontravam bem aquecidas em suas camas, todos se sentaram ao redor da fogueira, e ali pretendiam permanecer conversando até o amanhecer.

# Acho melhor ir se deitar, mulher… – Inuyasha falou-lhe em voz baixa, ao ver a Miko cobrir os lábios com a mão tentando ao máximo evitar um bocejo. – Vai estar cansada demais para continuarmos amanhã…

# Não se preocupe comigo… – murmurou, abaixando a mão e sacudindo a cabeça tentando despertar a mente cansada. – Se você consegue, eu também consigo.

A convicção na frase da Contratante o fez sorrir. Passou a mão nos cabelos negros tirando, da face pálida, alguns fios teimosos. Deslizou os dedos pelo rosto delicado e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, totalmente atento ao choque que tal ação causava em seu corpo.

# Você ainda é Humana, mulher… – sussurrou, e sentiu o corpo dela tremer em um calafrio. – Lembre-se disso!

O silêncio repentinamente veio. Desviando a atenção para os aldeões, embaraçaram-se ao notar que se tornaram o centro das atenções. Uma senhora de idade se levantou e caminhou lentamente até eles. Com um gesto das mãos, pediu para que ficassem de pé. E, mesmo sem compreender, a obedeceram.

# Não há nada mais satisfatório do que ver um casal como vocês. – a senhora começou, tocando o queixo de Kagome e de Inuyasha, para analisar seus rostos. – Poucos são as almas gêmeas a se encontrarem neste mundo em guerra. E vocês se encontraram no meio de uma multidão. É evidente que foram feitos para amar e proteger um ao outro. – abaixou a mão e sorriu meigamente. – Fiquei sabendo que perderam suas alianças de compromisso.

Com um gesto da mão, fez com que uma das aldeãs se aproximasse. Em silêncio aceitou a caixa que ela lhe estendia, e imediatamente a abriu e esticou os braços em direção aos dois visitantes. Kagome seria incapaz de dizer, como conseguira ficar de pé após o choque. E, embasbacada, encarou Inuyasha antes de abaixar a cabeça.

# Agradeço, mas não é necessário! – falou envergonhada.

# Como não?

A voz de indignação da Senhora a fez erguer a cabeça.

# Um casal não pode andar por ai sem a prova de que pertence um ao outro. E por isto, temos a honra de dar a vocês alianças.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se culpada.

# De qualquer modo… estas não são alianças comuns. – acrescentou a Senhor, ignorando as palavras no olhar da moça. – Elas devem ser molhadas no sangue de ambos, antes de serem usadas. – estendeu a joia para que Inuyasha a pegasse. – Considere como sendo um presente de agradecimento. Você nos auxiliou bastante na organização do festival.

O jovem Hanyou encarou a Miko, e então, faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça aceitando o presente.

Deixando que sua mão esquerda fosse capturada pelo chefe do vilarejo, e assistiu a velha Senhora pegar a mão esquerda da donzela. E viu o corpo feminino tremer assim que os dois receberam uma faca, cuja lâmina havia sido aquecida na fogueira.

Cerrou um dos olhos, ao sentir a lâmina cortar a palma de sua mão, lembrando-se que para eles, ela era um Humano. O sangue escorreu e caiu sobre uma das alianças, e em seguida, sob a ordem dos dois anciãos, ele a pegou e encarou Kagome. Que fazia o mesmo.

# Agora coloque o anel no dedo dela e depois ela colocará o anel no seu.

Inuyasha tomou a mão da moça, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Com calma, colocou o anel no dedo anular esquerdo, e viu a pequena pedra da joia de ouro, brilhar em vermelho intenso. Kagome respirou fundo e colocou o anel no dedo dele, tentando evitar o tremor. Afinal estava se sentindo culpada por estar os enganando, quando eles estavam sendo tão amáveis com eles.

# A pedra vermelha mostra que o amor de vocês dois está vivo. – continuou a Senhora, olhando para a pequena joia a brilhar em veneno intenso. – Este anel, diferente dos outros, apenas serve para o casal cujo sangue lhe foi derramado. Banhado no sangue de sua alma gêmea se desfaz se retirada de seu dedo para ser usada por outra pessoa. – sorriu meigamente. – Espero que sejam muito felizes. Afinal vocês o merecem!

Uma salva de palmas aconteceu.

E após dançarem ao som de uma música de casamento, os aldeãos voltaram a suas histórias e conversar. Cedendo ao cansaço, Kagome decidiu que deveria se retirar. Na cabana, sentou-se na cama de casal e deslizou as mãos pelo colo. Incomodada, mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça, sua atenção se fixando no anel em seu dedo.

Como a joia poderia estar vermelha se não eram casados?

Atento as ações dela, Inuyasha sentou-se no canto da parede. A cada dia sentia-se cada vez mais ligado a ela, entretanto, era incapaz de dizer se tal sentimento devia-se ao pacto sanguíneo, ou simplesmente pela convivência.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e suspirou.

# Nós temos um contrato! – sussurrou para despreocupá-la. – Tenho parte de seu sangue correndo em minhas veias, e você parte do meu… Isto pode ser consequência de nosso contrato. – indicou o anel em seu dedo anular. – Tome isto como um símbolo de nosso acordo.

# Já tenho um símbolo de nosso acordo tatuado em meu pescoço. – fez questão de soar malcriada, e ele sorriu. – Não preciso de mais nada que prove que já pertenço a você!

Ao perceber o que acabara de falar, Kagome arregalou os olhos e cobriu os lábios com as mãos. E sua face tornou-se ainda mais rubra, quando Inuyasha sorriu.

# Esqueça! – ela apressou-se em dizer, desviando os olhos dos dele. Não queria dar-lhe tempo para comentários maldosos. – E pelos Deuses… pare de me chamar de mulher… Já disse que é mais fácil chamar-me pelo nome!

O príncipe sorriu descaradamente.

# Como está seu pé?

Os olhos azuis quase sumiram quando ela franziu a testa em irritação.

# Apenas incomodando, mas parou de doer. – respondeu pausadamente, como se pensasse se deveria, realmente deixá-lo mudar de assunto. – Sabe… - deitou a cabeça de lado. – tem sido estranho… esses dias… sinto como se algum ruim fosse acontecer.

Inuyasha levantou e caminhou até a Miko. Sentou na cama, em sua posição de lótus, e bateu na própria perna com a mão. Um pedido para que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. E, desobedecendo às regras impostas a uma mulher solteira, o obedeceu.

O Hanyou passou a mão no cabelo feminino, brincando com as mexas para fazê-la relaxar. E aos poucos, pode sentir seu adormecer total. Soltou o ar, fortemente pelos lábios, segurando a mão delicada entre a sua. Também sentia que algo de errado estava preste a acontecer, não com ele, mas sim com ela. Entretanto, morreria antes de permitir o seu ferir.

# Acho que até o final… não serei capaz de viver sem você, Miko! – sorriu, quando ela se moveu, tentando se aconchegar mais em seu colo. – Talvez eu quase ter morrido… ido parar em Shima no Ten… e ter corrido risco de vida para lhe salvar… - a cobriu com o lençol. – não tenha sido pelo acaso…


	8. Sentai

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Sentai**  
\Capítulo Oito\

ღ

ღ

Acenou, sorrindo agradecida para as crianças e os ouros moradores do vilarejo, antes de voltar à atenção ao ponto oposto. Olhou para a vegetação da floresta por onde teriam que caminhar, durante aquela manhã, e quase optou por permanecer ali.

Suspirou feliz, admirando o arco feito de madeira fina, que ganhara de presente do chefe da vila. E junto a ele recebera vinte flechas e uma sacola com alimentos, para dois dias de viagem.

Mordeu o lábio, e ao ter certeza de que estava a uma distancia segura, estendeu a mão esquerda diante do rosto, olhando para o anel de ouro em seu dedo anular, o admirando. Ainda se sentia culpada por ter aceitado o anel, depois de tê-los enganado.

# Será que se as Miko chegarem àquele vilarejo revelando-lhe a verdade… eles irão amaldiçoar-nos? – ao ouvi-la, Inuyasha se virou. – Afinal, nos alimentaram, abrigaram, permitiram nossa presença em uma festa apenas deles, e ainda nos deram esta joia… para receberem em troca… a mentira. – fechou e abaixou a mão. – Agora que fui capaz de pensar melhor nisto… sinto-me mal! Excepcionalmente mal.

# Não se sinta mal por isto, mulher! – retrucou, ajeitando a mala em seu ombro. – Apenas estávamos lutando por nossa sobrevivência… As Miko não são mais as mocinhas, são as vilãs a quererem tomar-lhe a vida por uma injustiça. Ao invés de arranjarem uma maneira de acabar com seus problemas, sem acabar com a vida de inocentes, preferem recorrer ao caminho mais fácil, apenas retardando o que vai acabar acontecendo.

O Hanyou a viu abaixar a cabeça, após uma confirmação, e estreitou os olhos para o caminho à frente.

Suas palavras eram corretas, ninguém poderia dizer o contrário. Nenhum ser não-Humano era tão imune assim aos poderes purificadores, e Yami não deveria ser uma exceção à regra. Se Yami fosse tão poderoso, ao invés de ter saltado para escapar de seu ataque, abandonando a donzela a lhe ser entregue, teria permanecido no mesmo lugar e anulado o poder da espada Tessaiga.

Yami era fraco. Apenas tinha a palavras.

Por isto não se arrependia da frase dita. Se as Miko realmente se preocupassem pela vida de cada uma de suas companheiras, ao invés de sacrificarem uma das suas, arranjariam uma maneira de encontrar a fraqueza de seu inimigo e matá-lo.

# Acho difícil elas chegarem àquele vilarejo… - pronunciou, com convicção – Fica em demasia escondido por entre as árvores. Só cheguei a ele, por sentir o cheiro dos humanos, senão, seria incapaz de encontrá-lo.

# Se o diz… - sorriu-lhe aliviada.

...

A euforia e desespero permitiam-lhe correr na maior velocidade permitida. Seu corpo jovem, ultrapassando os próprios limites, para que ele escapasse com vida daqueles a lhe perseguirem, e evitando que as armas que eles sacudiam nas mãos fossem utilizadas contra ele. Jamais fora atingido por uma antes, mas não duvidava que objetos agrícolas fizessem um bom estrago ao corpo Humano.

Olhou para trás, e praguejou em voz baixa, almejando descobrir que pecado cometera para sofrer de tal maneira. Já não lhe bastava a proibição do conforto e luxo? Ainda teria de ter a existência ameaçada por Humanos e Youkais?

Homens e mulheres o perseguiam. Queriam matá-lo por ter ousado realizar uma atividade imprópria. Infligira as leis locais, os enganara e ferira suas confianças.

_"Certo… e a honra de algumas mulheres."_

Mas isso não era motivo para matá-lo, era?

Ofegante, abraçou tronco de uma das árvores, agradecendo pela floresta ter aparecido em seu caminho. Assim fora bem mais fácil despistar seus perseguidores.

Deixou o corpo deslizar em direção ao chão, e respirou profundamente, tentando normalizar os batimentos de seu coração, e o ar a entrar em seus pulmões.

Como estava cansado.

O que ele fizera para merecer aquilo?

Ergueu a cabeça, tentando encontrar o céu por entre as folhagens das gigantescas árvores. E ao não conseguir, fechou os olhos – que tinham um tom claro de azul. Ali estaria seguro, também, de Youkais que voavam. Relaxando, deixou de lado o bastão que sempre carregava consigo. Passou as mãos no cabelo negro que caía sobre seu ombro, e amarrou os fios com um elástico que trouxera no bolso das vestes.

Era um fugitivo; Tanto das rigorosas leis adotadas em todas as cidades, como de sua própria criação.

Há pouco mais de um mês, ao conseguir burlar uma pesada segurança, conseguira fugir da cidade onde vivia desde o nascimento. Cidade onde recebera treinamento e ensinamentos religiosos: Shiro no Ten[F1] .

Shiro no Ten, uma cidade que ocupava um monte de mesmo nome, era domínio dos Houshi. E como tal, era rodeada por uma grande muralha de pedras e uma barreira espiritual. Tudo isso para impedir a entrada de ameaças e a saída de algum habitante. Nem mesmo ele, tinha conhecimento de como fora capaz de passar pelas duas com facilidade. Apenas sabia que seus anos de planejamento, haviam dado excepcionalmente certo.

Após a fuga, passara dias sendo perseguido pelos outros Houshi. E, embora houvesse passado um bom tempo desde que os despistara, ainda acreditava que estavam atrás dele. A Lei dos Houshi, embora não fosse tão rigorosa como as das Miko, não aceitava a saída sem autorização de um de seus habitantes, da cidade sagrada. Não havia como negar sua nascença. Não tinham opções de deixar aquilo para trás.

A pena por quebrar as regras era bastante clara. Vira dois desafortunados sofrerem as consequências do rompimento da Lei, e não queria ter o mesmo destino. Por isso migrava de cidade em cidade, nunca estendendo sua estadia por mais de dois dias.

Era cansativo e estressante, mas valia a pena.

Gostava de ser Houshi. Gostara dos treinamentos que recebia para batalhas contra Humanos corrompidos e Youkais. Entretanto, viver confinado naquele território, sem direito a sair para conhecer o mundo, não era seu desejo.

Três semanas antes de sua fuga, iniciaram os preparativos para escolherem os Houshi que teriam uma relação com as Miko escolhidas.

Escolha realizada com o sorteio dos nomes de cinco candidatas e cinco candidatos, pelos soberanos dos ambos os reinos envolvidos. Tudo isso por meio de um ritual chamado divino. E por isso, o casal escolhido, em hipótese alguma, podia trocar de companheiro. Já aqueles que não eram escolhidos, não tinham a oportunidade de entrarem novamente no sorteio. Havia apenas uma chance de ser escolhido.

E fora exatamente o que acontecera a ele. Não havia sido escolhido. As chamas verdes não liberaram seu nome. Por isso seria obrigado a realizar o juramento inquebrável da castidade, quando, casar e ter filhos, estavam entre uma de suas maiores ambições. E devido a isso, fugira quatro dias antes do juramento, e semanas antes do ritual.

Não iria morrer sem experimentar os prazeres da vida.

Negava-se a isto.

Suspirou. Tornou a pegar o bastão, acreditando ser sensato voltar a caminhar. Quanto mais se distanciasse daquele vilarejo, melhor. E gostaria de encontrar outro lugar para ficar antes do pôr do sol. Passar a noite ao relento, sozinho, nas profundezas de uma floresta era extremamente perigoso.

Já caminhava por algum tempo, quando ao ouvir um estalar de galhos, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Silencioso, prestou atenção em cada pequeno som. Porém nenhum Youkai havia produzido o barulho. Nenhum Youkai o atacara. E não demorou muito para encontrar o responsável pelo ruído. Ou melhor, a responsável: Uma jovem de cabelos negros, presos em uma perfeita e grossa trança, e que trajava um vestido marrom de tecido fino.

Ela parecia estar procurando por algo. Olhava de um lado ao outro, enquanto tentava escalar o tronco de uma árvore.

Miroku franziu o cenho.

O que uma mulher tão bela e jovem fazia sozinha numa floresta, ninho de Youkais?

Deixando o pensamento de lado, sorriu em um misto de malicia e satisfação quando a morena alcançou um galho alto dando-lhe uma boa visão de suas pernas.

Outro estalo, e por entre a vegetação um Youkai surgiu. Suas mãos fechadas ao redor de uma espada e um arco, lhe mostrando o que a moça queria no alto daquela árvore.

_"Não gosto de me envolver nessas coisas… mas ela realmente é o tipo de mulher pelo qual vale correr risco de vida!"_

Pensou olhando para as curvas da morena, a ficar, cautelosamente, de pé sobre o galho, tentando ocultar-se por entre as folhagens. A moça era uma pobre tola se acreditava que estava segura do Youkai ali. Ele parecia ser um daqueles Youkais que podiam sentir o cheiro de sua presa com facilidade.

_"Quem sabe até mesmo não ganho um prêmio de consolação por isso…"_

Riu com o próprio pensamento colocando mais força na mão que segurava o bastão, enquanto o Youkai voltava a desaparecer.

Assistindo o corpo feminino cair no chão, depois de um grito agudo e assustado, deixando as pernas bem torneadas à mostra, decidiu sair de seu esconderijo e ajudar à donzela. Ela realmente valia a pena.

...

Kagome gemeu. Nunca pensara que a queda de uma árvore pudesse doer tanto e ainda lhe roubar o ar. Envergonhada, pois nunca caíra de uma árvore antes, fechou os olhos com força e desejou desaparecer. Não queria encarar Inuyasha. Assustar-se por apenas ter sido tocada no ombro, fora um gesto vergonhoso. E agora, além de ter de aturar a expressão divertida de Inuyasha, obviamente teria de sofrer com dores nas costas.

Ao aceitar ser aluna dele, jamais imaginara que ele faria as aulas de defesa serem tão realistas. Pensava que, ao menos no início, seriam todas iguais a primeira: apenas teria de acertá-lo com uma pedra. Entretanto, ele lhe surpreendera, e por quase quinze minutos fora perseguida, e ficara cansada de desviar da lâmina da espada, e das garras dele. E, Inuyasha deixara claro que apenas pararia quando ela o derrubasse, ou quando ele a pegasse.

Ela já deveria imaginar que ele não estava brincando.

Capturou o ar com força pelos lábios, e sentiu o som da espada sendo cravada ao solo, seguido pelo barulho do arco ao tocar o solo.

Franziu a testa.

Inuyasha abaixou-se ao lado dela. Estava preocupado com o extenso silêncio, e tentava não olhar para as pernas expostas que ela não se preocupara em tornar a cobrir. Entretanto, antes que pudesse questionar a companheira de caminhada, sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e foi jogado para longe dela, sentindo o corpo colidir com o tronco de uma árvore.

_"Merda!"_

#Consegui! – a jovem gritou extasiada, pegando a espada que ele deixara ao seu lado.

Marotamente caminhou até o Hanyou, para tocar o peito dele com a ponta da lâmina afiada.

# Não foi bem como pensei, mas… EI!

Sabendo que ela não esperava pelo movimento, Inuyasha passou as pernas pelas dela e a derrubou no chão. Sem dar-lhe tempo para abrir a boca e proferir palavras de reclamação, Inuyasha sentou sobre ela e prendeu seus braços firmemente contra o solo coberto de folhas secas.

# Regra número um, mulher… - começou, permitindo que um sorriso debochado surgisse em seus lábios. Ela parecia encantadoramente irritada. – Nunca abaixe a guarda… apenas por achar que venceu. – Kagome girou os olhos, tentando ignorar a posição comprometedora em que se encontravam. – Para quem nunca lutou, você…

Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se e Inuyasha ficou imediatamente de pé protegendo o nariz. Um cheiro nauseante e atordoante começava a tomar conta do ar ao redor deles.

_"Veneno!"_

Concluiu enquanto a névoa arroxeada emergia em direção a ele e Kagome.

_"Veneno Youkai!"_

Kagome observou a expressão chocada de Inuyasha, e virou o corpo para se apoiar com os braços. Ouvindo Inuyasha tossir e ofegar, reconheceu imediatamente o que era aquilo. Ela mesma havia produzido vários destes venenos especiais para Youkais com bom olfato.

Forçando a visão, conseguiu distinguir a sombra humana que ia para cima do Hanyou, que naquele momento estava se apoiando contra o tronco de uma árvore tentando impedir a asfixia. Xingou mentalmente, e sorriu satisfeita quando uma barreira surgiu ao redor de Inuyasha, purificando o ar ao redor dele e repelindo o atacante.

Estava se tornando melhor a cada dia.

Mordendo o lábio, ao ouvir um gemido de dor, fez a barreira ampliar seu tamanho, purificando todo o veneno, até desvanecer.

Livre para respirar, Inuyasha inalou o ar profundamente, antes de voltar-se para o tolo que o atacara. Antes que Miroku tivesse tempo de se recuperar, Inuyasha o agarrou pela lapela da roupa e o empurrou contra o tronco da árvore.

Mas Kagome imediatamente intercedeu em socorro de Miroku.

# Creio… - anunciou em tom baixo, se aproximando lentamente. – Ele não lhe atacou por maldade Inuyasha… deve tê-lo feito para me proteger de você… - o Hanyou a encarou incrédulo. - A roupa dele… - apontou para a roupa. – é a mesma utilizada pelos Houshi.

Os olhos de Miroku viajaram desde os olhos dourados do Hanyou, até os azuis da donzela a parar atrás dele. A espada, o arco e o bastão Houshi, seguros em meio a seus dedos delicados. Atordoado, piscou enquanto tentava entender o que se passava ali.

Sentiu a mão em seu pescoço aliviar o aperto, e deixou o corpo deslizar até o chão coberto de folhas secas. Livre, Miroku puxou o ar com força, para abastecer os pulmões privados de ar.

# O fato de ele utilizar essas roupas não deveria me dar o direito de assassiná-lo? - quis saber, recuando alguns passos e pegando a espada das mãos dela.

Miroku tocou o pescoço e os analisou. Eram amigos?

# Acaso tenha se esquecido… você mesma disse que eles também estariam atrás de nós. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

# Por Kami, Inuyasha! Apenas pensa em ser violento? – Kagome negou com a cabeça, sorrindo como se ele houvesse dito alguma loucura. – Sente cheiro de mais alguém aqui?

# Não!

# Então… - mordeu o lábio, apenas para não rir da expressão dele. – Se fosse para nos pegar… ele não estaria sozinho. E muito menos teria lhe atacado utilizando Pó de Extermínio… Eles usariam uma estratégia muito mais letal e eficiente. - rebateu o olhando nos olhos, e sorrindo levemente. - Você passou muito tempo trancafiado em seu quarto, Majestade…

# E você, brincando em sua ilha, Miko!

Irritado com o sorriso dela, Inuyasha lhe deu as costas, e voltou a atenção para o Houshi.

# Quem é você e o que diabos pensa que estava fazendo ao me atacar?

Miroku não respondeu. Mais uma vez analisou a moça de trajes finos, tentando entender o motivo pelo qual a donzela estava em companhia de um Youkai. Ela deveria ser da realeza; Sua pele clara e bem tratada deixava isso bastante claro. Não era para ela estar no meio de uma floresta. Olhou para a moça, tentando encontrar algum vestígio de medo no olhar dela, mas não o encontrou. Ela parecia bastante confortável.

# Pensava que a senhorita estava em perigo! – explicou-se, sem tirar os olhos de Kagome. – Ela parecia indefesa para mim. Jamais imaginei que isto fosse uma brincadeira…

# Foi uma forma que ele encontrou de me ensinar a sair viva de um ataque verdadeiro. – Kagome explicou, enquanto devolvia-lhe o bastão.

# Eu estou falando com você… e não ela! – Inuyasha mostrou-se irritado.

# Não se preocupe. – Kagome o interrompeu. – Embora ele tenha essa cara perversa, ele jamais me machucaria.

Inuyasha fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços. Miroku pigarreou.

# Peço, então, desculpas por ter atrapalhado! – pediu, ficando de pé e ajeitando a roupa amarrotada. – Se houvesse passado por minha cabeça que se tratava de um treinamento… não teria lhe atacado. Embora… - olhou para os dois, ainda com suspeito. – É estranho o fato de uma humana estar com um Youkai.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e enterrou a espada Tessaiga, indelicadamente, na bainha amarrada na divisão da blusa e calça negra.

Um movimento feito para intimidar.

Não gostara do Houshi e muito menos da maneira como ele encarava o corpo de Kagome. Entretanto não se deixaria perder o controle diante da donzela. Afinal, quando lhe lançara o veneno, ele estava pensando apenas na segurança dela.

Ficando ao lado de Kagome, Inuyasha o estudou com pericia. Estava intrigado: O que ele fazia ali sozinho, se, de acordo com seus conhecimentos estavam há quilômetros do Monte Shiro?

Sabia que, da mesma forma como as Miko, os Houshi eram proibidos de atravessar os portões da cidade. Tinha-se de ter autorização para fazê-lo. E mesmo em tais condições, um membro superior sempre os acompanhava. Assim evitaria fugas de rebeldes.

Ele era um farsante? Ou simplesmente um fugitivo?

# Houshi são permitidos a saírem sozinhos?

# Faz um mês que não pertenço a eles!

Miroku rebateu, provocando o erguer de sobrancelhas de Inuyasha.

# Vamos apenas dizer que eu não me acostumei do estilo de vida deles. Não gosto do fato de apenas viver em oração e ser casto.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Inuyasha, que o analisava com extrema cautela e desgosto. Estava claro que o Youkai detestara sua presença, não apenas pela tentativa contra a vida dele, mas pela jovem donzela que atraíra sua atenção. Forçou uma tosse, colocando a mão direita fechada diante dos lábios, e bateu com o bastão no solo.

# Devo seguir o meu caminho, agora!

Era obvio que o Youkai reivindicara a mulher para ele. Se continuasse a encarando, era capaz de ele lhe arrancar a cabeça. Youkais eram possessivos, especialmente quando se tratava de mulheres.

# Entendo! - murmurou Kagome. - Da direção em que veio, há alguma cidade?

O Houshi apenas fez um movimento afirmativo com a fronte, apontando na direção da cidade de onde fora obrigado a sair. Os olhos de ambos os viajantes, apenas mudaram de foco, quando o corpo do rapaz desapareceu por entre as folhagens.

Inuyasha produziu um som estranho, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Girou os olhos e sabendo que a Miko o seguia, voltou para o local onde haviam deixado seus pertences protegidos, enquanto treinavam.

Abriu um dos odres e bebeu a água. A donzela fez o mesmo, em silêncio, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. Com as pernas esticadas, moveu os pés, se preparando para retornar a caminhada.

Desde que conhecera o Hanyou, ainda não o havia visto se comportar daquela maneira. Era como se seu território estivesse sendo ameaçado por um inimigo, ou melhor, como se o Houshi, quisesse lhe tomar a esposa.

# Não acha que pode ser perigoso deixá-lo viver depois de nos ver, mulher?

Inuyasha se colocou de pé, achando estranho o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios enquanto levantava.

# Não acha que apenas almeje a morte dele por um motivo completamente alheio aquele que nos faz fugitivos? – ficando de costas para ele, deixou o sorriso ficar ainda maior. – Não é só você que pode sentir o que sinto…

Conseguira deixar o rapaz desconcertado com a afirmação. E desconhecia se a reação deveria alegrar-lhe, por ele realmente se preocupar com ela. Ou lhe fazer temer, pois a preocupação, futuramente, poderia evoluir para sentimentos mais profundos. Já lhe bastava o fato de ter uma aliança e uma marca de caninos a ligando a ele. Não sabia se estava preparada para se ligar a ele de outra maneira.

# Que seja! – rebateu o Príncipe, passando por ela, sem olhar para trás. – Vamos até a cidade citada pelo Houshi… estou morrendo de fome!

A Miko revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Em silencio, o seguiu, tentando jogar para longe a angústia que agora lhe invadia o peito. Tentando esquecer a ansiedade a lhe atormentar. Tinha de fazê-lo antes que Inuyasha sentisse e lhe questionasse aquele respeito. E não poderia responder as perguntas dele, afinal nem ela mesma sabia a razão daquilo.

...

Uma multidão se aglomerava ao redor da casa. Gestos negativos e de horror eram realizados enquanto palavras eram trocadas em sussurros. O que o grupo Miko, que a pouco abandonara a cidade, havia lhes dito, era uma desgraça.

Jamais haviam visto tais pessoas, mais se as vissem, as matariam com as próprias mãos. Iriam dá-las mortas nas mãos da Miko. O que ambos faziam era pecado sério. Embora houvesse sido dito que a moça Humana estava sendo manipulada, ela deveria ser morta como o Youkai. Humanos que eram manipulados tinham a mente fraca, e estes não mereciam viver.

Ele viu a movimentação, e ficou curioso.

Usando uma manta de tecido grosso por cima do corpo, com o intuito de se esconder das Miko a abandonar a pequena cidade, se aproximou das fotografias. Queria ler o que estava escrito sob as faces, agora conhecidas por ele. Queria saber por que as Miko estavam atrás, especialmente dela, que era uma humana.

_'Procurados por alta traição.'_

Leu repetidas vezes a frase. Não acreditava que a moça da floresta estava sendo controlada. Ela parecia verdadeiramente sã, enquanto falava com ele e o defendia de seu Youkai. Entretanto, a expressão 'alta traição', era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção.

Tais palavras unidas tinham o significado de que: uma Miko havia assassinado uma das suas; ou uma humana havia feito o trabalho de assassiná-la, sozinha, ou na companhia de um Youkai. Ou, numa pior hipótese, que a Humana houvesse entregando, não apenas seu corpo, mas sua alma à ele. E se assim o fosse, por que as Miko estavam atrás dela? Normalmente os Humanos lidavam com seus pecadores sem o auxílio das Miko.

Seria ela Miko?

_"Ela não parecia uma…"_

Na verdade ela nem ao menos parecia capaz de cometer qualquer 'alta traição'.

Colocando a mão no queixo, lembrou-se da barreira que salvara o Youkai de seu veneno. No momento acreditara ser truque do próprio Youkai, mas agora se lembrava que não sentira nada maligno nela quando o atingira.

Teria sido a donzela? Mas como? Não sentia nenhuma energia vinda dela. Ela parecia uma Humana comum.

_"Preciso de um cavalo."_

Miroku sorriu ao ver um homem passar ao seu lado, entrando no Hotel. Em tempos como aquele as pessoas já deveriam saber o quão perigoso era deixar seus pertences abandonados.

Sabia do erro que cometeria se fosse atrás deles para informa-lhes da provável chegada das Miko. Afinal também era um fugitivo. Porém não podia deixar uma menina tão bela e jovem como aquela, ser executada. Especialmente, sem ter conhecimento de seu crime. A curiosidade, falava mais alto que a sensatez de seguir seu caminho.

Aproximou-se do cavalo. Alisando seus pelos negros, como se estivesse apenas interessado analisar o belo animal, estudou o fraco nó dado pelo dono do animal.

Seria fácil demais desfazê-lo.

Tinha de encontrar Inuyasha e a jovem donzela antes, que a equipe de busca Miko o fizesse.

...

Uma careta surgiu em sua face.

Curiosa, analisou as roupas expostas numa das lojas da cidade indicada pelo Houshi, e que haviam conseguido alcançar após três horas de caminhada.

Deitou a cabeça para o lado, tentando entender como uma mulher conseguiria vesti-las sem sentir-se constrangida.

O espartilho do vestido vermelho tinha uma fita negra entrelaçada nas costas e dava para, praticamente, ver todo o seio pelo decote extravagante. A saia do vestido não era curta, mas possuía um rasgo na lateral, incapaz de cobrir mais da metade da coxa.

Homens gostavam de ver mulheres naquilo?

# Ficaria ótima nela!

Estremeceu, sentindo-se arrepiar.

Desconfortável com a maneira como ele se aproximara, como, e principalmente com o que ele lhe falara, lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. Entretanto, Inuyasha apenas lhe sorriu deixando seu rosto ainda mais vermelho pelo constrangimento.

# Não fique preocupada. – piscou-lhe um olho, atrevido. – Jamais lhe deixaria vestir uma roupa dessas. Chamaria a atenção de muitos homens… e acho que você não gostaria de me ver virar um assassino.

A Miko girou os olhos, pronta para rebater tal fala, entretanto, sua voz se perdeu.

Intrigado por seu silêncio repentino, seguido pelo seu recuar aterrorizado e cheiro de medo, Inuyasha interrompeu suas brincadeiras. Assim, ouviu o som do casco de um cavalo batendo na terra, e cheiro de duas humanas se aproximando deles.

Kagome recuou novamente, aterrorizada ao identificar as duas mulheres a usarem o mesmo estilo de roupas que por anos usara. As Miko da Sentai, estavam montadas em um cavalo e se aproximavam rapidamente.

# Não pensei que elas fossem nos encontrar tão rápido! – confessou o Hanyou, pegando a Contratante nos braços e começando a correr.

# Você não sabe o que elas são capazes de fazer.

Saindo de seu estupor, Kagome agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e viu uma das Miko se colocar de pé, e apontar uma flecha para eles.

# Flecha! – a moça alertou.

Ouvindo a arma cortar o ar em sua direção, Inuyasha se abaixou para evitá-la.

Temendo não ter a mesma sorte nas próximas vezes, Kagome cerrou os olhos e concentrou-se. Em segundos a barreira se ergueu ao redor deles, protegendo-os. Agora lhes restava despistá-las.

Com um movimento, fez o cavalo parar, ao mesmo tempo em que via, quem estivera procurando, fugindo das flechas Miko. Observou-as entrar na floresta, e praguejou por não ter conseguido encontrá-los a tempo. Entretanto ainda poderia ajudá-los a escapar das Miko.

Tinha certeza que, assim que o fizesse, sua situação pioraria. Seria caçado, não pelos Houshi, mas pelas Miko a possuírem um sistema de punição muito pior que os do Houshi. Seria tido como traidor. Os Houshi desistiriam dele. Seriam capazes de, nem ao menos erguerem um dedo para ajudá-lo. Se fosse capturado e condenado, seria executado na frente de todos.

Porém, não podia deixá-las pegarem a jovem. Algo lhe dizia que ela não havia cometido nenhuma espécie de traição.

E sem pensar duas vezes, avançou por entre as árvores da floresta.

Inuyasha fechou a mão sobre a espada Tessaiga. Mas não a retirou da bainha ao identificar quem acabara de irromper a sua frente. Montado em um cavalo, o Houshi estendia a mão, oferecendo ajuda.

Por um momento suspeitou: ele poderia estar ali para ajudar as Miko. Entretanto, no segundo momento, colocou Kagome sobre o cavalo para que ele a levasse. Tinha de confiar em sua intuição.

Com o corpo totalmente livre, Inuyasha cortou o ar com a lâmina de sua espada, gerando uma explosão e saltou atrás de Kagome e sobre o cavalo.

Árvores caíram, e poeira foi erguida, assustando os cavalos, que se colocaram em duas patas derrubando as Miko no chão.

# Crie uma barreira! – pediu Kagome a Miroku, e assim que teve seu desejo atendido, fez o mesmo.

Sem poder ver nada adiante, as Miko estenderam as mãos, e fizeram uma pequena camada de ar dissolver a poeira.

# Desapareceram. – disse a de cabelo longo, se colocando de pé e varrendo as proximidades com os olhos. – Devem ter usado algo para ficarem invisíveis. – franziu a testa, sem conseguir sentir qualquer energia. – E indetectáveis.

# Haru-sama não irá gostar de saber que Kagome realmente está do lado de um Youkai. – disse a que carregava o arco. – E muito menos de saber que estão tendo a ajuda de um Houshi.

Depois de horas, aos poucos o cavalo foi parando. Movendo-se desconfortavelmente, por estar entre os dois homens, Kagome virou o rosto para o caminho deixado para trás, e depois observou a mancha do sol a se pôr no horizonte.

Teriam de ficar ali.

Assim que Miroku aquietou o cavalo, Inuyasha saltou e ajudou Kagome a descer.

Colocando as mãos, ainda trêmulas, em seus ombros, ela se queixou de dor. Não estava acostumada a ficar horas sobre um cavalo.

# Já passou… - disse, colocando a mão dela entre as suas para esquentá-la.

# Eu sei… - sorriu. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas e doloridas. Tinha certeza de que se tentasse dar um passo, acabaria caindo. – Acho que devo me sentar…

Amarrando a rédea do cavalo em uma árvore, Miroku observou cada movimento do casal.

Não imaginava que a donzela era uma Miko. Mesmo depois de ver o cartaz ainda duvidara disto. Precisara sentir a energia espiritual dela, ao erguer uma barreira por sobre a dele, para acreditar.

Uma energia que ele não podia sentir mais.

Ela era uma Miko. Uma Miko que conseguira escapar com vida de Shima no Tem: Uma Ilha cuja segurança era muito maior do que qualquer cidade Humana ou Youkai. Ali, elas não contavam apenas com as águas violentas do mar ao seu redor, mas também com a poderosa barreira espiritual criada pela mais poderosa Miko existente. Barreira esta, que deixava a Ilha invisível.

Como ela havia conseguido o fazer?

# Creio que elas não irão nos achar tão cedo. – rompeu o silêncio, se aproximando do casal. – O fato de não termos ficado em linha reta irá dificultar a procura delas.

# Obrigada por ter nos ajudado, Houshi-sama! – mesmo sentindo as costas doerem, Kagome realizou uma educada reverência. – Mas… - olhou para Inuyasha, sabendo que ele se perguntava a mesma coisa. – Por que voltou para nos ajudar?

# Algo me disse que era o certo a fazer, Miko-sama.

Ele sorriu e forçou uma tosse, ao notar o olhar do Youkai enquanto cruzava os braços.

# Como conseguiu fugir de Shima no Ten?

# E você? – Inuyasha questionou rudemente, se colocando entre ele e Kagome. – Como fugiu do Monte Shiro? Por que fugiu de lá?

Mesmo após a ajuda, o Príncipe de Batsu ainda desconfiava do Houshi.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, e inclinou o corpo um pouco para o lado, analisando Miroku.

# Não fui escolhido para engravidar uma Miko… - suspirou sofregamente, colocando a mão sobre o coração. – Então, eu seria obrigado a fazer o juramento de castidade, e esta é a última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer de minha vida… Quero ter filhos! E agora… longe do Monte Shiro, pretendo me casar. - explicou num tom displicente. – E a Senhorita?

# Elas iam entregá-la em sacrifício para um Youkai, Houshi! – Inuyasha respondeu, deixando claro que Miroku deveria se dirigir a ele.

# Para salvar Shima no Ten – Kagome iniciou em tom baixo, impedindo Inuyasha de dizer algo. – Haru-sama fez um acordo onde eu seria entregue a um Youkai… - olhou nos olhos do Houshi. – Um sacrifício. Algumas semanas antes… - mordeu o lábio. – Conheci Inuyasha. Ele me salvou. Conseguimos escapar pelo mar… - sorriu. – e estamos aqui.

Miroku mostrou-se ainda mais chocado.

# Como um Youkai conseguiu entrar em Shima no Ten? – Miroku se desanimou com seu dar de ombros. – Mas elas sabiam dele?

A donzela negou, permitindo que o silêncio caísse sobre eles.

Incomodada com o olhar de Miroku, passou a mão no tecido do vestido e desviou o olhar. Mas tornou a encará-lo, quando ele passou por Inuyasha, e se ajoelhando diante dela, segurou suas mãos.

# Kami escutou minhas preces! – um sorriso iluminava a face dele. – Você é Miko… e eu um Houshi… Poderíamos casar e termos filhos!

_"O que?"_ Chocada Kagome sentiu-se enrubescer.

# Nem pense nisso Houshi! – alertou Inuyasha em tom ameaçador, tentando ignorar a vontade que tinha de assassiná-lo. – Tire suas mãos dela, antes que eu te mate.

Inuyasha realmente estava mostrando-lhe sentir ciúmes, ou seria um instinto protetor idêntico àquele que existia entre irmãos? Que motivo a levava desejar que a primeira opção fosse a verdadeira? Estaria ela, começando a sentir algo mais profundo por aquele que salvara, e em seguida a salvara da desgraça e morte?

Como podia ela, em tão pouco tempo, apaixonar-se por um homem cujo passado desconhecia? Seria esta a chamada paixão à primeira vista, que por vezes ouvira as Miko descreverem, ao imaginarem-se sendo escolhidas para dar a luz a uma nova criança abençoada?

O Houshi o obedeceu imediatamente, passando a mão no pescoço. E para disfarçar seu enrubescer, Kagome se abaixou para retirar a sapatilha. Naquele momento o rapaz viu a joia que brilhava no dedo anular da moça, e instintivamente procurou a mesma joia no dedo do Hanyou, entristecendo-se ao encontrá-la.

# Não sabia que eram casados.

A donzela se levantou rapidamente, e se maldisse por tê-lo feito, ao sentir as costas reclamarem. O braço de Inuyasha envolveu sua cintura de forma dominadora, e tudo o que iria falar simplesmente sumiu de sua mente. Enrubesceu, e desviou os olhos enquanto o humano erguia a mão diante do corpo num pedido de paz.

# Sim… ela é minha mulher! – confirmou o Príncipe, satisfeito por terem recebido aquelas alianças de presente. – Então mantenha as mãos longe dela, se ama sua vida!

# Está certo… Jamais me atreverei a tocá-la novamente. – suspirou desgostoso, desacreditando eu sua sorte. - A propósito… - acrescentou, apenas naquele momento se recordando que ainda não haviam se apresentado. – Me chamo Miroku.

Kagome sorriu meigamente, esquecendo-se de seu rubor, e aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia.

# Kagome!


	9. Ai

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Ai**  
\Capítulo Nove\

ღ

ღ

O vento da manhã soprava calidamente refrescando o clima quente a castigar a Terra. Sentada em uma pedra, Kagome sentia seus cabelos serem atirados de um lado ao outro, a fazendo pensar que teria sido uma boa ideia prende-los.

Passou os dedos nos cabelos, tentando manter os fios juntos enquanto assistia os rapazes lutarem, sabendo que, embora tenham alegado o fazer para mostrar-lhe como ocorria uma batalha real, ambos lutavam por outro motivo.

Desde o dia anterior, o Príncipe do Reino de Batsu agia estranhamente; Criava conflitos, sem mais nem menos, com o rapaz humano. E mesmo ele lhe dizendo não estar incomodado com a presença do Houshi, tinha certeza de que mentia. Fora capaz de sentir a raiva dele, assim que decidiram permitir que o rapaz viajasse ao lado deles.

Mas ela não podia deixar Miroku sozinho. Como havia os ajudado a fugir, passou a ser um problema das Miko e seria morto acaso fosse capturado. Era melhor ficarem juntos.

Suspirou, e olhou para as flores brancas que enfeitavam todo aquele campo aberto.

Ainda podia ver a expressão na face do Houshi, ao ouvir o nome para onde iam. E a de horror, ao descobrir, que o verdadeiro motivo para a viagem até Batsu, não era por almejarem sumir das vistas das Miko. Mas, por Inuyasha ser o Herdeiro do trono. O Herdeiro que carregava a espada que, no passado, matara várias Miko.

Embora ninguém conhecesse sua aparência, todos temiam a espada de nome Tessaiga, forjada a partir de um dos caninos do maior Youkai existente, para proteger sua mulher amada e seu reino. Um lugar alvo de inúmeros ataques por causa de sua riqueza.

Juntamente com ela, outra espada fora forjada. Mas desta, ninguém jamais havia tido informações. Por isso apenas podiam imaginá-la como tendo o mesmo poder destrutivo da Tessaiga. Ao menos era isso que se contava nas histórias.

Suspirou.

Inuyasha conseguiu desarmar o Humano com extrema facilidade, e derrubá-lo na grama com uma rasteira. Sorrindo vitorioso pela quarta vez, o Hanyou apontando a Tessaiga, na bainha, para o pescoço do humano. Provando que poderia assassiná-lo se desejasse.

Satisfeito, o Príncipe deu as costas à ele, dando a batalha como encerrada. Entretanto, Miroku não estava feliz em perder todas as partidas. Sorriu de forma estranha antes de, sem aviso, saltar nas costas de Inuyasha.

Outra briga se iniciara e Kagome girou os orbes em tédio.

_"Homens!"_

# Vão continuar brigando até quando?

Não obteve resposta alguma, enquanto o meio-Humano tentava trazer seu atacante ao alcance de sua vista.

# Certo… - resmungou. – Apenas espero que não continuem brigando até o anoitecer.

Soltou o ar com força.

Sentiu o vento soprar mais forte, e estreitou os olhos procurando algo no campo. Por segundos, esqueceu a batalha, pois fora capaz de ouvir a baixa e calma melodia de uma flauta. Ficou de pé, ao ouvir mais uma vez o mesmo som, porém num volume e tempo maiores.

Não havia ninguém ali. Então de onde vinha aquele som?

Ao som do pesado baque, voltou à atenção para o Príncipe e o Houshi fugitivo. Os dois estavam rolando na grama, trocando soco como duas crianças a brigarem pelo mesmo brinquedo. Ela já havia visto brigas assim entre as crianças ou as Miko mais crescidas de Shima no Ten, mas ao contrario de tantos socos, elas usavam as unhas e puxavam os cabelos. Isto seria mais uma diferença entre homens e mulheres?

Ela nunca brigara fisicamente com ninguém, mas não conseguia se imaginar agarrada nos cabelos de outra mulher durante uma briga. Mais sensato e menos ridículo parecia fazer com que tudo acontecesse com troca de socos.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, exasperada, acreditando apenas ver o termino da luta quando um deles parasse de respirar.

_"Isso já está se tornando ridículo!"_ Pensou, decidida a por um fim naquilo.

Entretanto, antes pudesse fazer algo, sentiu o local onde fora mordida por Inuyasha, e que estava escondido por um grosso colar, latejar dolorosamente. Levou a mão ao pescoço, e soltou um fraco gemido de dor, enquanto o ar lhe era roubado. Inclinou-se para frente, e fechou os olhos com força enquanto respirava profundamente. O mundo girou ao seu redor e a dor cessou.

_"Kami!"_ Clamou, enquanto tentava se manter de pé, para não acabar chamando a atenção de Inuyasha.

Tornou a sentar sobre a pedra. Seria melhor esperar o susto passar antes de interrompê-los.

# Jamais pensei viver para ver uma Miko comprometida com um Youkai! – comentou o humano, segurando os punhos do Hanyou que tentava estrangulá-lo. – Por que, e exatamente quando, a desposou? – quis saber sentindo os braços começarem a reclamar, e sabendo que o Hanyou não usava toda a força contra ele. – Ora… vamos… responda-me! Eu realmente possuo a curiosidade. Está certo! – forçou mais o braço, afastando as mãos dele de seu pescoço. – Então me responda algo… - sorriu de forma estranha. – Já se deitastes com ela? Ela é boa no que faz?

O Hanyou estreitou os olhos, desacreditando na pergunta realizada. Mesmo que realmente estivessem casados, a intimidade entre quatro paredes era de interesse exclusivamente deles, não de terceiros.

Aumentou um pouco mais a força, e livrou-se das mãos dele, alcançando o pescoço. E esquecendo-se da presença de sua Contratante, fechou suas mãos ao redor da pele Humana. Iria estrangulá-lo. Mataria-o ali e agora.

O Humano segurou suas mãos, puxando o ar com força na tentativa de respirar, enquanto tentava pronunciar algo.

# Está certo… Já chega de infantilidade! – ao ver a seriedade da discussão aumentar, a donzela decidiu que já estava na hora de terminar com aquilo.

Uma barreira surgiu ao redor deles, jogando-os a metros de distância um do outro. Levantou-se, pegou a mala onde estavam seus pertences, e foi até Inuyasha. Ignorando o olhar que ele lhe lançava, atirou a mala sobre ele.

# Sinto ter de usar força contra vocês, crianças, mas foi à única maneira de aquietá-los. – ouviu Miroku se queixar com dor, mas o ignorou. – Não almejo ver sangue derramado a esta hora da manhã. – cruzou os braços, o encarando. – Então… agora que já pararam de agir como crianças mimadas, e pensam racionalmente… creio que possamos continuar a viagem antes do anoitecer, e impedir que sejamos alcançados pelas Miko, novamente.

O Houshi e o Príncipe trocaram olhares indignados antes de seguirem a donzela, a afastar-se rapidamente.

...

Os olhos de rara cor dourada, uma das características mais marcantes de sua família, estreitaram-se irritados com a luminosidade provocada pelo Sol poente. Mais um dia se passava sem ele ter noticias do paradeiro de seu único herdeiro. E a dúvida estava começando a consumi-lo por dentro.

Myouga começava a temer pela saúde de seu mestre.

Mesmo sendo um Youkai, a fraqueza abatia o corpo outrora imponente. Fraqueza que ele tentava combater desde o dia da morte de sua amada Izayoi, e do abandono do primogênito por causa do amor de uma traidora e assassina. Fraqueza a conseguir vencer o combate desde o desaparecimento de Inuyasha. O filho que ele jurara proteger.

Inu no Taishou passava horas no quarto. Pensava. Tentava descobrir onde o filho estava. Por que não mandava notícias. Imaginava se Inuyasha desaparecera por vontade própria, ou se fora levado por um daqueles invasores.

# O jantar já está pronto, Majestade. – a voz do conselheiro o arrancou dos devaneios, e Inu no Taishou o encarou sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. – Se o Príncipe Inuyasha realmente estiver vivo nós iremos encontrá-lo, Meu Senhor. Mas se continuar desta maneira, é capaz de não resistir até seu retorno.

# Você tem razão, Myouga! – afirmou, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Necessito estar bem de saúde para o retorno de Inuyasha… Necessito estar vivo para pedir perdão por tais palavras pesadas a abandonarem meus lábios… Necessito ouvi-lo dizer que me perdoa… antes de morrer. – fixou os olhos no conselheiro. – Pode se retirar Myouga… irei banhar-me e vestir-me para poder cear.

O Conselheiro realizou uma reverência e abandonou o cômodo.

Com passos apressados, não se permitiu ficar aliviado com a aceitação de Seu Senhor, afinal, o brilho depressivo nos orbes, ainda existia.

Sabia que cometeria um erro, e seria seriamente punido caso seu ato chegasse aos ouvidos do Soberano, entretanto não poderia permitir que continuasse daquela maneira.

Chamou uma das criadas, enquanto ordenava que outra encontrasse o General da guarda do Reino.

Lina recebeu pegou um tinteiro e uma pena, sem questionar, enquanto redigia exatamente todas as palavras pronunciadas por ele. Ao fim, selou o envelope e o entregou nas mãos de um dos seus serviçais mais fiel.

# Vá sozinho à Arashi, e entregue a carta ao Seu Senhor! – mandou, observando a expressão surpresa tomar conta da face, sempre séria, do General. – Ninguém deve saber a respeito desta sua viagem. Ninguém. – continuou, tomando cuidado com o tom de sua voz, pois o Soberano poderia ouvi-los. – E entregue a carta nas mãos dele… de ninguém mais… Compreende o que digo, General[F1] ?

O Youkai analisou a carta com cuidado, seus olhos negros estudando o envelope lacrado com atenção. Guardou a carta na parte interna de seu macacão branco com detalhes azuis e verdes, sob uma elegante armadura com o símbolo de Batsu na parte a revestir-lhe o ombro.

# Sim, Myouga-sama! Irei sozinho a Arashi e apenas entregarei a carta ao Seu Senhor… e a mais ninguém.

Myouga realizou um gesto afirmativo, seguido por um de dispensa, e assistiu ao General se retirar para fazer-lhe o mandado, rapidamente. E encarou seriamente a criada, ainda sentada à cadeira de material caro, aguardando novas ordens, em silêncio.

# Pode se retirar. – ordenou, permitindo seu levantar. – Mais uma coisa, Lina… - a criada o encarou antes de atravessar a porta pesada de madeira. – Não conte a respeito desta carta e seu conteúdo a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Vossa Majestade.

# Perdão… Nem sequer recordo-me do motivo pelo qual me chamastes, Meu Senhor! – realizou uma reverência. – Com licença, Meu Senhor… Devo retornar aos meus afazeres!

O conselheiro assistiu a serva se retirar e sentou. Agradecia por Lina existir. Era o tipo raro de pessoa em quem se podia confiar cegamente. Por isto, o Príncipe Inuyasha a possuía como criada particular, a estar ali, apenas para obedecê-lo e a mais ninguém. E talvez fosse uma das poucas belas mulheres daquele castelo que o Príncipe respeitara e não levara para a cama.

# Sinto muito, mas pediu-me para enviar-lhe pedido de socorro quando necessário, Meu Senhor… - pronunciou a si mesmo, encarando o vitral da janela fechada. – E o que se passa é realmente urgente!

...

As águas correntes do rio a atravessar a maior parte da floresta, produzia o único som que rompia o silêncio incômodo e noturno.

Sentou à margem do rio e, inclinando ou corpo para frente, admirou sua imagem na água cristalina. Quando a trêmula imagem masculina uniu-se a sua na água, voltou os olhos para Inuyasha.

As Miko demorariam a encontrá-los?

E se o fizessem, conseguiriam capturá-los?

A mão forte tocou sua face com delicadeza, e ela fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos deslizarem pelo seu pescoço, retirando um fio negro que caía sobre a marca do Contrato. Foi incapaz de conter um suspiro e sorriso. A dormência que a atingira mais cedo, imediatamente cessou lhe trazendo uma sensação de alívio..

# Adoro seu sorriso… - revelou o Príncipe, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. – Às vezes esqueço alguns de meus temores ao lhe ver sorrir.

Kagome enrubesceu e desviou os olhos dos dele. Queria entender o que levava seu coração a acelerar de tal maneira ao ouvi-lo dizer tais coisas. Estaria ele a lhe cortejar ou apenas dissera tal coisa, no intuito, de mais uma vez ver sua face avermelhar-se?

# O que houve esta manhã? – quis saber, decidida a desviar o assunto, evitando mais constrangimento. – Lutavam, mas apenas no último momento realmente fez questão de estrangulá-lo. – o príncipe desfez o contato físico e visual, contrariado. – O que ele lhe disse?

# Perguntou-me se já havia me deitado com você.

Kagome fez uma careta.

# Bem… - mordeu o lábio, observando o Houshi sorrir satisfeito consigo, ao sentar na cama improvisada. – Para ele, somos casados, e é natural um homem e uma mulher deitarem-se. – pronunciou cautelosamente, desconcertada. – Não deveria irritar-se desta forma. Você já deve ter se deitado com muitas mulheres, não é mesmo?

Suspirou, desenhando na terra com o dedo indicador apenas para não ter de encara-lo, envergonhada por ter feito tal pergunta.

As intimidades de Inuyasha com outras mulheres, não lhe dizia respeito. Ela não deveria se preocupar com o fato de ele ter tido dúzias de mulheres aos seus pés, e em sua cama. Entretanto, pensar a respeito do envolvimento carnal do Príncipe com outras mulheres, lhe fazia sentir raiva. Causava-lhe… algo que não podia descrever.

Sabia que eram raros os homens a terem como amante, unicamente, a mulher com quem desposava. Relacionavam-se com muitas outras, antes e até mesmo depois de seu matrimônio. Desrespeitavam, sem se importar a mulher que abdicara de sua vida anterior para cuidar dele. Por esta razão, os homens escolhidos para serem pais de uma nova geração 'santa', eram Houshi, os único a não pensarem, pelo menos na teoria, exclusivamente, nos prazeres da carne.

Esperava ouvi-lo reclamar por sua ousadia, e já estava se preparando para discutir com ele, mas a ação dele a deixou estática. E enquanto ele gargalhava alto, estreitou os olhos.

# Não consigo ver onde está a graça.

O Herdeiro tentou se controlar sob o olhar de sua Contratante.

Sim. Muitas mulheres haviam passado por sua cama, e não negaria. Possuía milhares de defeitos, mas hipocrisia não estava entre eles. Porém, jamais imaginou ouvi-la pronunciar tais palavras, demonstrando sua raiva pela afirmação, na voz delicada.

E ele adorou notar o ciúme nela.

# Não irei mentir para você. – fixou a atenção nos orbes azuis. – Realmente tive dezenas de mulheres em minha cama.

# A mulher que seu pai mandou matar… sabia? – ele confirmou verbal e silenciosamente. – Ela era uma? Não se importava?

# Não, não era. – respondeu, em tom baixo. E segurando a mão feminina entre as suas, recordou-se da primeira por quem sentira algo. – Aya sabia a respeito de tudo. Quem era… Que horas entrava e saia de meu cômodo. Reclamava por diversas vezes. Chamando-me de imprudente… alegando temer que a população e meu pai descobrissem a respeito de meu caráter. – deu de ombros. – Meu pai sabia, e por vezes discutíssemos por isto. – fez uma pausa. – Certa vez eu perguntei-lhe se era de seu desejo, que eu parasse de me deitar com essas mulheres. Disse-lhe que se ela me pedisse, eu atenderia seu pedido. – sorriu levemente. – E ela respondeu-me que não desejava mais que outra mulher acabasse em meus braços. – analisou as emoções a passarem nas poças azuis que eram os orbes de sua Contratante. – Desde então não me deito com ninguém.

# Você a amava tanto assim?

Puxou a mão para longe das dele. Sentia um aperto no peito, apenas por temer a resposta dele.

# Não sei lhe dizer com exatidão se era amor verdadeiro, o que sentia por ela.

Ele estava sendo sincero. Mas se tivesse sido questionado alguns dias atrás, com toda certeza, teria dado uma resposta positiva. Mas agora que olhava para Kagome, descobrira que seus sentimentos por ela, eram muito mais intensos. A Miko o fazia esquecer completamente de Aya.

# Talvez tudo tenha sido fruto da maneira como ela me tratava. Nenhuma outra mulher me tratava como ela. As do meu reino, sempre me viam como seu mestre e soberano, àquele quem deveriam obedecer incontestavelmente. As estrangeiras repudiavam-me por ser fruto da relação entre uma Humana e um Youkai, ou até mesmo devido ao fato de eu ser Herdeiro de Batsu. Por isso meu pai ficou tão desesperado em me casar quando surgiu a oportunidade. – acrescentou. – Mas não falemos nisto… – ajeitou a postura, antes de se colocar de pé.

Estava decidido a esquecer.

# Acho que, se não deseja que Miroku, ou outra pessoa, descubra nada a respeito de nosso pacto, precisa esconder melhor a marca de meus dentes.

# Inuyasha… - murmurou, o fazendo encará-la. – Eu quero que saiba… Em momento algum, lhe culpo ou sinto-me arrependida por ter me tornado sua Contratante.

Inuyasha não necessitava ouvir tais palavras. Podia sentir isso. Mas sorriu e sentiu-se mais aliviado por saber que ela não o odiava por ter corrompido seu corpo daquela maneira.

Ela o encarava com expectativa; esperava que ele lhe dissesse algo.

# Tudo bem, Kagome!

A moça sorriu ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por ele. Não era fácil seu nome deixar os lábios dele.

# Eu sei que não… - sorriu-lhe ainda mais. – Agora… Devemos nos deitar. Teremos de estar descansados pela manhã, para continuarmos a viagem.

Kagome confirmou, e observou-o se afastar. Deitou a cabeça no ombro, enquanto voltava a estudar a água transparente. Suspirou e tentou ver o céu através da densa folhagem das árvores. E depois de alguns segundos sem ver nada, decidiu que realmente estava na hora de dormir. Caminhou até Inuyasha e deitou-se, usando o colo dele como travesseiro.

Estava se acostumando aquilo.

O herdeiro tocou-lhe na face antes de alisar-lhe os cabelos, como se habituara a fazer todas as noites. Deitou a cabeça na árvore e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar, sem notar que o Houshi os encarava com bastante interesse, intrigado com o envolvimento dos dois.

Naquele momento o Houshi se recordava de que, uma vez, ouvira a história dramática de uma Miko que se apaixonara por um Youkai.

Um romance proibido, a durar anos e acabar em tragédia, dando exemplos a gerações futuras. Assim, elas não cometeriam o mesmo erro.

Entretanto, para as mais românticas, a história apenas servia de expiração e não para intimidação.

Virou-se de costas para o casal, cobrindo o corpo com o cobertor emprestado pela moça. Cerrou os olhos, perdendo-se em devaneios, e só então percebendo o motivo pelo qual o nome da Miko o surpreendera.

Kagome, a filha da maior pecadora de Shima no Ten, e criança cuja vida ou morte havia sido discutida, durante nove meses, entre as Miko e os Houshi no passado. Criança que apenas não havia sido morta, pois a Soberana Haru havia jurado vigia-la.

Mas agora via: a Soberana, não cumprira seu juramento e assim que os Houshi descobrissem sobre o desaparecimento, um grande problema se iniciaria e a Miko Haru estaria com sérios problemas. Um erro deste a faria perder o cargo de Soberana e ainda seria lançada ao exílio. Mesmo que as Miko possuíssem maior poder que os Houshi, existia um Conselho por trás delas e dos Houshi. Conselho que a decidia tudo, e que era formado por duas Miko e dois Houshi, a serem escolhidos pela hereditariedade.

Bocejou e moveu o corpo em busca de uma posição mais confortável. Iria deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado e dormir. Os assuntos dos Houshi não lhe diziam mais respeito.

...

Sentada sozinha a entrada de sua cabana, mirava o céu com atenção, e aproveitava o silêncio noturno para pensar em tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias.

No momento em que Yami, estranhamente, exigira a criança pecadora. O instante em que o Conselho resolveu se intrometer e forçá-la a atender ao seu pedido. E quando tudo foi por água a baixo, por causa de um Youkai que conseguira penetrar a barreira de Midoriku.

Embora estivesse agindo de acordo com as regras, vez ou outra se pegava desejando que Kagome jamais fosse encontrada novamente. Ficara feliz por ela ter conseguido escapar, e não queria puni-la por desejar viver. Mas vez ou outra desejava intensamente ter a jovem Miko ali, para poder esbofeteá-la por ousar traí-la. Ela jurara protegê-la. Colocara sua honra e vida em jogo, para fazê-lo. E a menina simplesmente partira sem olhar para trás.

_"De uma maneira ou outra… minha honra e palavra iriam para o fundo do poço."_

Suspirou vagarosamente, encarando o bracelete em seu punho, com curiosidade. Estranhamente, algo lhe dizia que conhecia aquele a invadir as terras e levar Kagome. Mas, por mais que tentasse se recordar, não conseguia desvendar o quebra-cabeça. Era como se aquela lembrança houvesse sido apagada de sua mente.

Virou o rosto. Estreitando os olhos, concluiu que realmente existia um vazio em sua mente. Vazio que era incapaz de preencher e a incomodava, afinal de contas, isto significava que alguém mexera em suas lembranças. Alguém poderoso e esperto o suficiente, para fazê-lo sem que ela percebesse.

Ergueu a cabeça, e desviou os pensamentos para a mulher de vestes totalmente brancas. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um perfeito coque no alto da cabeça, e ela se aproximava lentamente dela. Com os braços cruzados, parou e voltou os olhos, de tom extremamente claro, para a Lua.

# O que vê? – questionou, sem deixar de olhar a Lua.

# Por que você não me diz o que você vê, Haru? - a encarou com seriedade, recebendo o olhar firme em troca.

# O que exatamente quer ouvir, Sora? – quis saber, deixando o desafio soar na voz. – Acaso pensa que gosto da situação no qual fui colocada?

# Sinceramente… sou incapaz de dizer… – deu de ombros. – Aliás… Suas enviadas acabaram de mandar a mensagem avisando que encontraram Kagome, mas a perderam de vista. – informou em tom baixo. – Ela desejou fugir. Não pensou duas vezes antes de correr. E, ao que parece, um Houshi os ajudou. Usaram habilidades para desaparecerem aos seus olhos.

_"Habilidades que poucos tinham…"_ Haru pensou, enquanto sua testa se franzia levemente.

# Acredito que a Miko Kagome deva realmente detestar aquelas que a criaram, já que prefere viver a incerteza em um mundo desconhecido, onde pode ser morta a qualquer momento ao lado de um Youkai.

_"A incerteza por estar com um Youkai… ou a certeza de ser morta por Yami, se estivesse conosco."_ Era-lhe fácil saber o que qualquer uma naquela situação escolheria.

# O que quer dizer com isso? – Haru pressionou a ponte do nariz, não gostando do tom utilizado pela Miko.

# Quero dizer, doce Haru… Que errou ao deixar que a filha da pecadora sobrevivesse para ser tratada desta maneira. Deveria ter ouvido meus conselhos e simplesmente a deixado viver exilada e aos cuidados de alguém de confiança… longe daqui. Ela deveria viver sem ouvir as difamações ao nome de quem lhe dera à vida, lhe atiçando a curiosidade por descobrir o verdadeiro pecado da progenitora. Talvez assim, ela não detestasse tanto Shima no Ten, e não passasse tanto tempo trancafiada no próprio mundo imaginando como seria sua vida longe daqui. Enquanto as outras não possuíam nem tempo para pensar na hora seguinte.

# Sabe muito bem que não tive essas opções. – Disse, pressionando a testa. – E realmente preferi ficar com Kagome sob meus olhos. Assim ninguém faria nenhuma besteira.

Sora decifrou o significado do brilho nos olhos de Haru, e a entendeu.

# Talvez pode ter sido melhor desta maneira… – murmurou, dando as costas para a Soberana e avançando alguns passos.

# E a saúde de Kagome? – questionou, se levantando.

# Nada mudou, Haru. A menina já está condenada. Sua essência está se extinguindo aos poucos.

# Ao menos sabe o motivo?

# Não… - sacudiu a cabeça, com pesar. – Deve estar bastante doente… e provavelmente nem deve saber disto, já que foge com o Youkai.

_"Ou talvez fuja, justamente, por sabê-lo…"_ Haru cruzou os braços e os alisou como se sentisse frio.

# Esqueça as buscas.

# Esquecer? – Haru a olhou como se sentisse dor.

# Diga a Yami, que lamenta… mas não há nada o que possa fazer. Kaede? A avó nem ao menos gosta dela. Desejava tê-la por perto para punir a filha, e esquecer os pecados que cometeu. Quer a neta de volta, pois, talvez acredite obterá alivio pelo que fez a filha, e repetiu com a neta. Não vale a pena! Não vale a pena perder tempo com o que não pode ser recuperado e mudado. – fez silêncio. – Diga isso quando se encontrar com o Conselho.

Haru ergueu o olhar, sem saber quando havia deixado de encarar Sora.

# O Conselho exige um encontro, Haru, o mais depressa possível!

Haru franziu o cenho observando a Miko se afastar a passos lentos.

Mesmo após a séria discussão, que as separara e as fizera conviver pela formalidade, Sora lhe ajudava. Muitas vezes ignorava a mãe, porém, daquela vez, percebia que havia urgência nas palavras dela. Sora sabia o que era melhor para ela.

Assim que a perdeu de vista, entrou na cabana. Com um gesto simples do braço, fez o pássaro com a aparência de uma fênix branca, se aproximar e pousar sobre seu braço. Murmurou algumas palavras em tom baixo e a ave abriu as asas, soltando um fraco piado. Tomando o movimento da cabeça de Haru como autorização, a ave levantou voo e saiu pela porta da cabana.

Sorrindo levemente, voltou sua atenção para a esfera perolada, sobre o móvel de madeira fina. Era capaz de ver a névoa negra a começar a surgir no centro, vencendo o espaço que antes era de uma névoa clara.

Mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto para a entrada de seu lar.

Era sua vez de dizer adeus.

...

A Lua ainda brilhava no manto azul marinho tomado por estrelas, sobre as árvores daquela floresta invadida pelo silêncio.

Nenhum som alheio aos das águas podia ser ouvido, e por isso Kagome aproveitava o silêncio.

Sentada a margem do rio, analisava a imagem no espelho natural, sem realmente ver nada diante de si; estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

Há pouco despertara de um sonho estranho, e não havia conseguido voltar a adormecer. Sonho onde via sombras de pessoas caminharem de um lado ao outro de uma paisagem extremamente clara. E estas sombras, sussurravam frases, que era incapaz de entender, mas que lhe traziam uma estranha angústia.

Abaixou a cabeça ao sentir Inuyasha sentar ao seu lado, a encarando com curiosidade.

# Por que está acordada? – quis saber.

# Tive um sonho estranho e não consegui voltar dormir. – explicou. – E você?

# Não senti sua presença ao meu lado. – revelou, voltando os olhos para o rio. – Posso saber o que aconteceu para lhe deixar sem sono? – ela fez um gesto negativo, enquanto murmurava algo que pareceu ser 'não tem importância'. – Certo… Se não deseja me contar… Quer aproveitar essa sua ausência de sono para treinar? Creio que amanhã será difícil uma vez que precisaremos continuar com a viagem, até encontrarmos uma nova cidade.

# Mas e você? Não quer dormir?

# Não preciso dormir assim como os Humanos. – lembrou-a. – E então? Vai querer?

A donzela realizou um gesto afirmativo, e Inuyasha sentou-se na posição de lótus. De frente para ela, pediu para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

# Vou lhe ensinar a concentrar seus poderes. Acredito que vocês Miko precisam disso para criar barreiras, e conjurar a famosa Hama no Ya, se tiver suficiente poder para isso. – sorriu para ela. – Agora quero que feche os olhos. – Kagome o obedeceu. – Deixe de prestar atenção no que existe ao seu redor e pense apenas em seus poderes.

A Miko limpou sua mente de todos os pensamentos e concentrou-se apenas em seus poderes.

Ainda quando se encontrava preso em Shima no Tem, ele havia visto uma Miko mais velha realizar este treinamento com quatro outras, que deveriam ter a mesma idade de Kagome. Nenhuma delas conseguiu realizar o que a professora almejava: criar uma esfera de energia diante de seu corpo. Entretanto, a Miko não acreditava na capacidade de suas alunas, uma vez que explicara que apenas as Miko de nível avançado o conseguiam fazer.

Algo lhe dizia que Kagome conseguiria alcançar aquele objetivo.

Ela tinha poder. Conseguira ferir-lhe ao atirar uma pedra na primeira vez que a treinara.

Assim que a respiração da jovem se acalmou, a fraca camada de energia surgiu ao redor de seu corpo.

Kagome não deveria ser uma Miko fraca. Obviamente deveria ser mais poderosa que qualquer uma daquelas a viver na Ilha Sagrada. Ela era especial, e ele não conseguia compreender como as Miko não se deram conta. Se houvesse sido treinada, tinha certeza, Kagome seria temida e odiada por todos os Youkais.

# Tente concentrar toda sua energia em sua mão. – pediu em voz baixa, e a viu mover a cabeça em sinal positivo.

A energia aos poucos foi se dissolvendo para se concentrar nas mãos dela. E, minutos depois, uma pequena esfera de energia foi surgindo entre elas deixando Inuyasha maravilhado.

Kagome abriu os olhos, e olhou para o Príncipe ao ver a pequena esfera de energia pura, que agora flutuava entre suas mãos abertas. Sorriu, fechando as mãos e a fazendo desaparecer imediatamente.

# Eu consegui!

# Eu não tinha dúvidas disso. – murmurou. – Você não é uma Miko comum, Kagome. Os poderes espirituais daquelas Miko não chegam a ser metade dos seus, por isso conseguiu sobreviver ao pacto e ainda mantém seu corpo puro. Tão puro que o Houshi é incapaz de perceber que somos unidos. Por isso elas não desconfiaram de nada quando fizemos o Pacto de Sangue. – os olhos azuis o encararam sem entender. – Agora só falta entendermos o motivo que levou as Miko optarem por não treinar seus poderes.

# Você acha que elas sabiam? – perguntou, em tom baixo. – E que elas decidiram não me treinar por motivos alheios as condições de minha mãe?

# Acredito que sim.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, e abaixou a cabeça para encarar as águas do lago. Não conseguia acreditar que as Miko sabiam de sua capacidade espiritual e não a treinaram por um capricho. E colocaram a culpa de seu exílio entre elas, nos atos pecaminosos e desconhecidos de sua mãe: A única Miko que conhecera e que possuía poderes o bastante para fazer uma Hama no Ya.

Sentiu a mão dele tocar a sua, e sorriu-lhe fracamente. Erguendo a outra mão, tocou rosto másculo, apreciando o calor que vinha da pele dele.

Naquele momento tudo ao seu redor pareceu desaparecer. Apenas existiam eles dois, e o sol a aparecer lentamente no horizonte, revelando que eles passaram mais tempo ali, do que imaginavam.

# Obrigada! – ele a encarou sem entender. – Obrigada por ter aparecido em minha vida, Inuyasha.

# Eu quem agradeço por ter me salvo! – o Hanyou sorriu e segurou-lhe a mão para depositar um beijo em sua palma. Ela estremeceu com o contato. – Você decidiu por mim, antes mesmo de nos conhecermos.

A donzela retribuiu o aperto que ele lhe dava na mão, sorrindo mais ainda ao ouvir aquilo, enquanto imaginava ser aquilo a invadir-lhe o peito. Mas o momento dos dois acabou sendo interrompido pelo Houshi, a saltar sobre as costas de Inuyasha murmurando palavras cujo significado a donzela desconhecia. Mas Inuyasha mostrava conhecer bem, pois acertara um soco no Houshi fugitivo e o carregara pelo pescoço até o acampamento.

Sorriu, observando Inuyasha largar Miroku sobre o local onde dormira, e olhou para o lago, passando a mão delicadamente na superfície da água cristalina.

O que sentia pelo Hanyou?

Uma sensação desconhecida e ao mesmo tempo em que era maravilhosa lhe trazia medo.

Seria aquele o tão almejado… amor?


	10. Uta

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Uta**  
\Capítulo Dez\

ღ

ღ

O tempo era perfeito para caminhar pelo campo aberto.

Sentindo o sol queimar timidamente a pele, seguia rumo norte, onde o Príncipe dizia existir uma cidade Humana. Assim que a encontrassem, e lhes fosse permitido abrigo, pretendiam descansar e se alimentar de maneira correta.

Pegando o odre para beber um pouco de água, o jovem Houshi fixou a atenção no estranho casal a avançar na sua frente.

Após quase ter perdido a consciência por receber um soco, por murmurar frases impróprias, decidira manter uma distância física entre eles. Assim evitaria maiores problemas, um soco de um Hanyou doía cinco vezes mais que o normal.

Estreitou os olhos. Podia sentir a aura ao redor deles. E, mais uma vez, captou o fato de haver algo diferente na energia do Hanyou. Não era como a aura de outros Youkais e Hanyous. Havia algo nela que a tornava quase semelhante a um Humano comum. Algo que apenas poderia ser percebido quando se prestava bastante atenção na aura dele. Ou se realmente quisesse encontrar tal peculiaridade. E talvez, aquela fosse a razão de as Miko não o terem identificado na Ilha Sagrada.

Mas por que seria isto?

Olhou para a Miko.

Ela era outro mistério. Desejava saber mais a respeito dela. Queria saber que pecado a mãe cometera para o título de pecadora ter sido lhe passado como herança.

Tinha conhecimento do nascimento dela como pecadora, antes mesmo de descobrir o que significava pecado. Entretanto as únicas pessoas a saberem a verdadeira razão desta nomeação eram: a própria mãe, o Conselho e, talvez, a própria menina.

Porém, se lhe questionasse a respeito, com toda a certeza ouviria reclamações por parte dela, e poderia apanhar do homem que a protegia e com quem ela casara. Afinal, era um assunto delicado e Inuyasha já deixara claro que o queria longe dela.

Franziu o cenho no momento em que a Miko retirou, do próprio punho, uma pulseira de contas negras e a entregou para o Hanyou. Inuyasha a aceitou e a colocou em seu punho esquerdo; A mudança foi instantânea. As características Youkais o abandonaram, cedendo lugar para uma aparência totalmente Humana.

Já havia ouvido falar a respeito de uma pulseira capaz de ocultar a aparência e a energia sinistra de um Youkai, entretanto acreditava ser um mito. Ninguém jamais havia a visto.

Incapaz de conter sua surpresa deixou uma exclamação escapar de seus lábios, sobressaltando o casal.

# Você tem a pulseira de Maru! – apontou para a pulseira, fazendo Inuyasha revirar os olhos e Kagome sorrir. – Como…?

# Era de minha Mãe. E não é legítima! – apressou-se em dizer. – Ela fez baseando-se na história que ouvia a respeito da pulseira que poderia, até mesmo, fazer um humano parecer um Youkai na presença de Youkais.

# Isto é algo muito difícil de fazer! – Miroku indicou Inuyasha. – É necessário muito poder para converter uma imagem real. Se sua mãe conseguiu fazê-la, quer dizer que ela era uma das poucas Miko a manter um alto nível de poder espiritual… embora fosse uma pecadora.

O Houshi sorriu, mas imediatamente deixou a empolgação sumir ao notar o olhar irritado de Inuyasha. O brilho nos olhos da Miko mostrava que tocara em um ponto delicado, e Inuyasha não gostara daquilo.

# Mas enfim… - iniciou, acreditando ser melhor mudar de assunto. – Vamos ou não?

Inuyasha girou no mesmo lugar, ignorando-o.

Kagome sorriu tristemente para ele, antes de seguir o seu dono, sem falar mais nada.

Sentindo-se cansada, passou as mãos no cabelo e agradeceu por finalmente terem o vilarejo a vista.

Mordeu o lábio se lembrando do dia em que sua mãe lhe dera aquela pulseira de presente. Ela lhe dissera que apenas deveria usá-la quando realmente fosse necessário. Aquela pulseira poderia trazer problemas, mesmo se ela desejasse usá-la para evitá-los.

Abaixou o olhar, desejando saber por qual razão não se recordava de absolutamente nada do que ocorrera na noite em que sua mãe havia sido executada. Não tivera, nem ao menos, o direito de despedir-se dela.

_"Crueldade."_ Era a única palavra que podia descrever aquilo.

Como filha dela ela deveria ter podido se despedir. Dizer, uma ultima vez, que a amava. Chorar, mesmo sem entender, até aquele momento, o que a morte significava.

Mais algo que as Miko lhe haviam tomado. Elas lhe tiraram muito, mas aquilo, ela não iria perdoar. Deveriam ter lhe contado que lhe tirariam a única pessoa que a amava. Que ficaria totalmente a mercê daquelas que a rodeavam e odiavam.

Sua mãe poderia ter lhe avisado que aquela seria a última noite que teriam.

Piscou e ergueu a cabeça, deixando os devaneios de lado. Haviam alcançado o vilarejo, e naquele momento um ancião e dois jovens se aproximaram deles. Seus olhares desconfiados fixos sobre os desconhecidos que invadiam seus territórios.

# Somos três viajantes, e desejamos saber se poderíamos passar a noite aqui. – Miroku anunciou, cortando a fala de Inuyasha e passando a frente dele. Ele não sabia como o Herdeiro de Batsu se comportava quando pedia abrigo, e ele gostaria de ter alguns privilégios ali. – Faz dias que viajamos incapazes de encontrar algum bom lugar para passar a noite e nos alimentar.

Os aldeões os encararam com desconfiança, até identificarem Kagome entre eles. A tensão de seus corpos se suavizou, e seus olhos a admiraram com despeito. Por isso, Inuyasha se colocou entre eles, bloqueando a visão deles sobre sua Contratante.

# Acho melhor tirarem os olhos de minha mulher. – mandou em tom calmo, tocando levemente a Tessaiga para se mostrar armado.

# Inuyasha… - ela tocou seu braço.

Os dois homens olharam irritados para Inuyasha. Mas não o desafiaram, como seus olhos diziam almejarem fazer, desfazendo a pose altiva ao ouvirem seus nomes serem pronunciados em tom de aviso, pelo mais velho. E em silêncio, eles se afastaram.

# Perdoe-me pelo comportamento indiscreto deles. – pediu o senhor. – Sua estadia pode ser arrumada… Uma de nossas cabanas se encontra vazia. – Miroku sorriu com satisfação. – Mas devo alertá-los a respeito do perigo que possam correr durante a noite.

O sorriso nos lábios de Miroku desapareceu e Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tudo o que almejavam era uma noite tranquila.

# Um Youkai nos atormenta há anos… - seus olhos se fixaram em Kagome. – Ele tem adoração por mulheres. Mas acredito que não teremos problemas com ele… como a mulher é sua esposa, e muito menos deve se encontrar com problemas de saúde, não teremos problemas com ele. – sorriu ao terminar de dizer tais palavras.

A donzela Miko ergueu uma sobrancelha e Miroku riu juntamente ao senhor de Idade. Após apresentá-los e explicar toda a situação para os aldeões, mostrou-lhes a cabana onde poderiam passar a noite.

Miroku deixou o casal sozinho e foi pesquisar mais a respeito do Youkai, aproveitando o momento para flertar com algumas das mulheres aldeãs.

Kagome colocou a mão na cintura e estreitou os olhos para seu dono, o obrigando a se calar. Já não aguentava mais ouvi-lo discursar sobre a sua segurança.

# Também estou preocupada com o risco de atacada durante a noite, Inuyasha. – anunciou em tom baixo. – Mas o senhor da vila disse que ele apenas ataca mulheres, que, além de inocentes, estejam doentes. E… - aumentou o volume de sua voz, quando o Hanyou abriu a boca para falar – até onde eu saiba… Minha saúde anda muito boa.

# Você não entende a mente de um Youkai, mulher! – rebateu emburrado, sentando no canto da parede. – Na verdade… acho que nenhuma de vocês é capaz de fazê-lo. – cruzou os braços, mas estranhou o sorriso nos lábios dela. – O que houve? – questionou ao vê-la sorrir, parando a sua frente.

# Eu tenho você para me proteger! E depois… acredito que já possa tomar conta de mim! – sorriu, enquanto o Hanyou erguia uma sobrancelha, com descrença. – O que houve? – repetiu a pergunta.

Entretanto, o Príncipe não respondeu.

Miroku entrou na cabana correndo. Bateu a porta com força e colou a orelha nela, tentando ouvir sons no exterior. No fim, suspirou aliviado e virou-se sorrindo de forma abobalhada, e esperando que ninguém notasse a marca, que começava a ficar roxa, ao redor de seu olho esquerdo.

# Não fazia ideia de que uma das mulheres com quem falava, era casada. – sob o olhar da Miko, explicou-se coçando a cabeça. – O marido dela pareceu não gostar muito e me deu um soco. Estava me seguindo até agora. – pigarreou. – E olha que eu apenas estava a questionando a respeito do Youkai que ataca a vila… não era nada de mais. – fez uma careta.

Inuyasha o olhou com descrença.

# E então? O que descobriu sobre ele? – quis saber a donzela.

Sentando-se na frágil cadeira de madeira, e diante da cesta de comida que receberam de uma das aldeãs, Kagome pegou uma fruta vermelha que nunca havia visto antes. Mordeu um pequeno pedaço antes, e ao descobrir que o gosto a agradava, deu uma mordida maior.

# É um Youkai cuja forma e aparência eles desconhecem por jamais tê-lo visto. – Miroku deu de ombros. – Mas parece que certas noites ele enfeitiça as virgens que se encontram um pouco doentes e as leva para seu castelo, onde toma sua inocência. As que ele gosta, permanecem com ele. As outras… retornam para o vilarejo, e são incapazes de descrevê-lo.

# Por que as doentes?

# Qualquer ser humano quando adoece fica mais fraco e é mais fácil atacá-lo. – respondeu a donzela, depois de engolir mais um pedaço da fruta. – Mulheres ficam mais ainda… especialmente se a sua doença for espiritual. O que ocorre muito nessas épocas de guerra, quando perdem sua família ou pessoas queridas. Este Youkai apenas se aproveita disto. – jogou uma das frutas para que ele comesse. – Pode comer… é deliciosa.

# Poderíamos nos livrar dele para esse pessoal, não é mesmo? – sugeriu Miroku.

# Nós teríamos de aguardar ele atacar e isso poderia levar dias, Miroku. E não estou a fim de passar mais de uma noite neste lugar. – avisou Inuyasha, lembrando-se da forma como aqueles dois humanos olharam para Kagome. – Eles, se quiserem, chamem alguém acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de Youkai para os livrarem dele!

# Se é o que diz…

Miroku não discutiu. Também não estava interessado em passar mais de uma noite naquele lugar. Não haveria nada para distraí-lo.

# Vou tomar um banho… Estou querendo isso a tempos! – caminhou até a porta. – Vou antes de vocês dois… afinal de contas, vocês podem demorar. – abandonou a cabana correndo, não desejando apanhar do Hanyou por causa de suas palavras indiscretas.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, a se mostrar mais tranquilo do que já havia ficado antes, após ouvir uma das indiretas do Houshi fugitivo. Estranhou aquela reação, desejando saber a razão pelo qual ele comia a fruta com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

Abaixou a cabeça, mas tornou a erguê-la ao, finalmente, compreender. Levantou-se com uma velocidade tão imensa, que quase chegou a fazer o Hanyou sobressaltar-se com o susto.

# Mas você não vai mesmo!

# Não estou colocando isso em julgamento, mulher. E você não manda em mim. – anunciou com tranquilidade, terminando a fruta. – Não irei lhe deixar andando por ai, sozinha, com um psicótico fanático por virgens vagando nos arredores deste vilarejo. – levantou-se para colocar o caroço da fruta numa bandeja vazia. – Mesmo que seja apenas para tomar um banho!

Voltou os olhos para a donzela, e quase foi incapaz de conter um sorriso ao notar que ela começava a ficar rubra. Gostava de vê-la envergonhada, mas, daquela vez, não fazia aquilo apenas por diversão, e sim por preocupação. Não podia correr o risco de perdê-la. E Kagome era um alvo fácil por ser pura, e acima de tudo, ter feito um contrato extremamente perigoso com ele.

# Você não é meu marido… acaso tenha esquecido. – controlou o tom de sua voz, para não acabar gritando. – Não irei deixar que me veja tomando banho. Se quiser mesmo me proteger, mate este Youkai ao invés de ficar agindo desta maneira!

Inuyasha caminhou lentamente até a jovem, observando-a recuar o olhando como se ele estivesse preste a atacá-la. Quando ela parou, encostando-se a parede, estava ofegante. Obviamente temia as atitudes futuras dele. E ele teve de se controlar muito para não estragar a brincadeira.

# Você pode ver meu corpo, mas eu não posso ver o seu? – sorriu, quando um brilho de raiva surgiu nos olhos dela.

# E-e-e-eu só… hum… vi da sua cintura para cima, Inuyasha. – gaguejou. – Foi para tratar de seus ferimentos. – fechou os olhos quando o Hanyou se aproximou mais, quase colocando seu corpo ao dela. – Não me aproveitei disso.

Desejava saber por que sentia que estava prestes a desmaiar e não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Afinal, ele estava tocando em um assunto que nenhuma mulher deveria se permitir discutir, especialmente com um homem. Sentiu o hálito dele em seu pescoço e estremeceu violentamente, enquanto levava a mão ao peito dele. Queria afastá-lo, mas não tinha forças para fazê-lo.

# Posso lhe mostrar o resto se desejar, mulher. – sussurrou sensualmente, sentindo-a estremecer e fechar as mãos em sua roupa. – Mas você teria de me mostrar também! – beijou a marca no pescoço dela, e sua respiração se tornou mais agitada.

Inuyasha se arrependia de ter começado a brincadeira. Tentara deixá-la envergonhada, mas apenas conseguira torturar a si mesmo; e agora, que ela se encontrava indefesa em seus braços, desejava beijá-la e descobrir o real sabor daqueles lábios. A única coisa que o impedia, era o medo de começar e ser incapaz de parar, acabando por fazer algo que a jovem Miko ainda não estava pronta para descobrir.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu ali.

Afastou o rosto para analisar a face delicada. E naquele momento sentiu-se o pior ser do mundo por ter começado a corromper alguém como ela, mesmo que tenha sido autorizado. Kagome deveria ter nascido na realeza, ela não merecia a vida que lhe fora dada.

Aproximou os lábios dos dela e segurou a cintura fina, quando ela fez um pequeno gesto querendo escapar. Não conseguia conter o desejo de beijá-la. Estava embriagado pelo cheiro do corpo de Kagome. Já havia tido muitas mulheres em sua vida, entretanto, nenhuma delas o deixou com ela o estava deixando naquele momento, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

# Olha só, eu-

Miroku se calou, e sorriu de maneira pervertida, quando entrou na cabana.

Assim que o ouviu Inuyasha afastou-se rapidamente, como se ela houvesse o queimado. E sem o apoio do corpo do Hanyou, Kagome teve de procurar forças para não acabar caindo no chão. Mesmo de olhos fechados pudera sentir Inuyasha se aproximar de seus lábios para beijá-la, e o desejo de que aquilo acontecesse a fez almejar a morte de Miroku.

# Se eu soubesse que vocês estavam tão confortáveis, eu não teria entrado deste jeito. – sorriu, achando graça no rubor na face de Kagome, enquanto Inuyasha recolhia algumas coisas. – Mas eu achei que vocês iriam querer tomar um banho agora. A fonte é aqui perto.

Inuyasha não disse nada, apenas lançou um olhar frio a Miroku. Caso o contrário, cederia a vontade de matá-lo. Pegou a bagagem de roupas e a mão de Kagome, ainda entorpecida pelo que acontecera, e a arrastou para fora da cabana.

# Não se preocupe… - disse ao chegar a fonte, e entregar a bagagem a ela. – irei ficar mais afastado vigiando, para que você possa tomar banho em paz. – anunciou se afastando, sem permitir que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Necessitava se acalmar, e esquecer a vontade que tinha de beijá-la. Esquecer a frustração que era, não tê-la beijado.

Kagome largou a bolsa no chão e abaixou-se para procurar vestes limpas. Sentindo-se enrubescer, tocou os lábios imaginando como teria sido se ele a houvesse beijado.

Se Miroku não houvesse escolhido justamente aquele momento para aparecer…

Sorriu e franziu o cenho olhando para os lados ao ouvir, por alguns segundos, uma baixa melodia tocada por uma flauta. Sacudiu-se mentalmente e respirou profundamente, achando que a mesma havia sido fruto de sua imaginação. Era melhor apressar-se no banho, antes que Inuyasha decidisse ir ver se ela estava bem.

...

A força com que bateu na mesa sobressaltou a todos. Com os olhos fixos na fonte de toda sua irritação, permitiu-se respirar antes de continuar a dizer algo mais. Já tinha bastante idade, e por isso era necessário tomar cuidado com certas emoções. Puxando a gola de suas vestes de Houshi, deixou a Soberana de Shima no Ten, ver que ele falava sério.

Haru suspirou, e pelo canto do olho analisou a mãe. Entretanto, sentada em uma das cadeiras dos quatro integrantes do Conselho, Sora se mostrava mais interessada nas unhas de sua mão direita, que na discussão a explodir ao seu redor.

Sabendo estar sozinha, e sem realizar gesto algum para denunciar incomodo – era bastante esperta para não se deixar intimidar pelos três – sustentou o olhar do Conselheiro Houshi Yuri.

Deixara Shima no Ten assim que recebera a convocação formal do Conselho, que desejava tratar a respeito do sequestro, e possível traição, de Kagome. E, assim que tivera o pergaminho nas mãos, sabia que não deixaria a sala do Conselho sem uma punição. Havia jurado manter os olhos na sobrinha, para impedi-la de cometer qualquer besteira. Teria sorte, se apenas recebesse um exílio de seis meses como castigo.

# Você entende a situação? – perguntou o outro Houshi, fazendo um gesto para que Yuri sentasse. – Nos convenceu a manter a filha da pecadora viva. Prometeu ficar de olho nela. E agora, é provável que ela esteja caminhando por ai juntamente a um Youkai.

# Não cometi erros. – respondeu após algum tempo. – Mesmo a contragosto atendi suas ordens de entregar Kagome a Yami. – começou, assim que Yuri sentou. – Agi como me mandaram agir. Segui as regras. Mas, assim como vocês, não poderia imaginar que um Youkai iria aproveitar a invasão de Yami para penetrar nossas barreiras, e usar a Miko Kagome a seu favor.

# Não a chame de Miko. – mandou Motoki, a outra Miko do Conselho, a encontrar-se sentada do lado esquerdo de Yuri. – Aquela menina nunca mereceu este título. Ela jamais poderá ser classificada como Miko. Seu nome fere a integridade de nossa categoria, e se alguém descobrir a respeito de sua existência nosso nome será atirado à lama.

# Você está exagerando. – Haru, conteve a vontade de socar àquela mulher. – Kagome não é capaz de nem mesmo erguer uma barreira quanto mais mostrar aos humanos comuns que é uma Miko. Não há como ninguém saber disto.

_"Embora seja estranho Yami querer especificamente ela…"_

# Ora sua… - Motoki fez um gesto, deixando claro que iria se levantar, mas assim que Yuri ergueu a mão, ela desistiu.

Haru ficou satisfeita por ter conseguido irritar Motoki. Entretanto, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha assim que viu Yuri receber os pergaminhos da mão de Keiji. Sua experiência lhe alertava: pergaminhos sendo passados daquela forma de Conselheiro a Conselheiro, nunca fora algo bom. Aquilo mostrava que eles sabiam de algo que ela desconhecia. E o fato de não terem deixado Sora colocar as mãos sobre o pergaminho, lhe fez prever algo sério.

# Creio que Sentai tenha lhe comunicado a respeito do fato de existir um Houshi na companhia de Kagome e do Youkai de raça e nome desconhecido? – Yuri iniciou de forma lenta, olhando, inicialmente para a folha de papel a sua frente, e em seguida para Haru. – Houshi, este, que fugiu há alguns meses, e desde então está desaparecido.

# Sim! – afirmou com desconfiança. Não gostara do tom de voz utilizado pelo Houshi. E Sora partilhara do mesmo sentimento, uma vez que mudara sua postura na cadeira. – Houshi não são problemas meus. – acrescentou.

# Houshi não são problemas de Shima no Ten. – enfatizou Sora. – Assim como as Miko não são problemas do Monte Shiro. Não há como responsabilizar Haru pela fuga de um deles. Isso é problema do Houshi Soberano de Shiro.

# Sim! – Yuri demonstrou não gostar da forma como Sora lhe falara, afinal, o atual Soberano era seu neto. – Mas isto tem importância para Haru, afinal, o Houshi que escapou foi Miroku.

Haru não estava preparada para aquilo.

Chocada, sentiu como se todo o sangue houvesse sido drenado de seu corpo. E, a única coisa que pode pensar em fazer, foi voltar os olhos para Sora.

O Houshi Yuri ainda falava, mas não prestava atenção em nenhuma das palavras dele.

_"Miroku e Kagome juntos…"_

Pressionou a ponte do nariz.

_"Kami… os dois… juntos."_

Respirou fundo. Se não o fizesse acabaria por perder os sentidos diante de todos.

# E ainda recebi a notificação de que a Pecadora já mantinha aquele Youkai na Ilha a um bom tempo, Haru! – continuou. – Você não nos comunicou a respeito disto.

# Nada prova que Kagome conhecia o Youkai. – Haru conseguiu dizer, em meio a névoa em sua mente. – Ele apenas pode ter entrado em Shima quando Yami nos atacou. Não há nenhuma falha na barreira Miko que prove o contrário. E apenas vinte e quatro horas, ou menos, se passaram até o momento em que o Youkai atrapalhou Yami de ter o que queria. Não há como provar que ela o ajudava.

# Então como explica tudo isso?

# Não explico. – rebateu.

_"Kagome pode ter sido apenas um instrumento… Kagome pode até mesmo ter sido enfeitiçada… Ou talvez ela realmente tenha lhe traído… E Miroku? Não havia como saber uma vez que não conhecia o próprio filho."_

Uniu os lábios em irritação.

# O que importa… é que você tem nos omitido muita coisa, Haru. – Keiji a culpou.

# Assim como vocês também nos mantiveram cegos a respeito da fuga de meu neto? – Sora rebateu. Levantou-se e pousou a mão sobre os ombros da filha.

# Não somos obrigados a informar nada a ela. – disse Keiji. – As Miko sabem que, a partir do momento em que têm um filho homem devem se desprender por completo dele. O Homem é de completa responsabilidade dos Houshi.

# Então não joguem as responsabilidades do desaparecimento dele para Haru. – rebateu Sora, começando a se irritar com aquela situação. – Haru não tem culpa se os Houshi foram incapazes de tomar a devida conta do filho dela. Os responsáveis por isso só são eles e o pai dele! Então guarde este papel, e volte para o assunto principal. O desaparecimento de Kagome e aquele maldito Youkai que invadiu Shima.

_"E salvou a vida de minha sobrinha-neta."_

Os lábios de Keiji tremeram, revelando que não gostara de como fora tratado. Entretanto, desejando evitar conflitos, engoliu tudo o que desejava falar e jogou as folhas de pergaminho, sem cuidado, para o lado.

Por algum motivo, fazia anos que Sora e Haru estavam brigadas, e mal se falavam. Mas, ainda assim, a mãe se empenhava em protegê-la com unhas e dentes. E como Sora era uma das Miko mais antiga, e que possuía mais conhecimento que todos juntos, conseguia facilmente, intimidar qualquer um, mesmo sendo do Conselho.

Yuri abaixou a cabeça, dando a razão para Sora, a sorrir satisfeita, enquanto Haru suspirava aliviada.

# Mas ainda sim, continua sendo culpada pelo desaparecimento e traição de Kagome. – fez questão de lembrar. – É imperdoável o fato de existir um Youkai vivendo em Shima no Ten, mesmo por minutos, sem ser localizado pelas Miko. Especialmente por você, Haru. – apontou para ela. – E por esta razão, iremos votar para lhe retirar do cargo de Soberana de Shima no Ten… temporariamente… - acrescentou, enquanto Haru olhava para Sora. – Até Kagome ser encontrada e decidirmos o que fazer a ela. E saiba… Dependendo dos pecados cometidos por Kagome, você também pagará, Haru. – ergueu a mão, quando ela tentou falar, pedindo silêncio. – Sei no que está pensando, mas não teríamos tido esse problema se você não tivesse vindo nos pedir para poupar a vida dela, quando ainda estava no ventre daquela pecadora. – pigarreou não dando espaço para ela se defender. – Quem aqui aceita a substituição temporária de Haru?

A Soberana de Shima no Ten ergueu a cabeça, observando Yuri, Keiji e Motoki erguerem a mão. Mordendo o lábio, Haru se controlou para não deixar as emoções acumuladas nos últimos dias, a derrubar.

Não podia e nem iria derramar qualquer lágrima diante daqueles, que desde o principio a detestavam por ter o que eles não possuíam: Poder Espiritual. Não era tão forte quanto o de sua falecida prima, mas era mais forte que qualquer um daqueles parados diante de si. As Miko estavam se corrompendo e a Hama, agora, se tornara uma característica exclusiva de sua família.

Sentiu Sora apertar seu ombro, como se pedisse mais força do que estava tendo naquele momento. Afinal de contas, ainda não havia terminado.

# Enquanto isso permanecerá exilada em uma cidade nas proximidades de Batsu. Sozinha e pensando a respeito de seus atos e das consequências. – continuou Yuri. – Em seu lugar ficará a Miko Tsubaki…

Haru se levantou, batendo com a mão na mesa ao ouvir o nome de quem lhe substituiria, entretanto, o integrante do conselho não cessou seu discurso, e apenas conseguiu um olhar de censura dos outros dois.

# Tsubaki estava em exílio. – Haru fez questão de fazer sua voz soar mais alta que a de Yuri.

# Ela é a mais indicada para isto. – rebateu. – Vivendo em exílio durante esses onze anos ela teve tempo de pensar em seus erros e pagou por seus pecados. Então, ela, irá tomar conta de Shima no Ten e esta decisão não tem volta.

Haru encarou Yuri nos olhos, mas não pronunciou palavra alguma.

Tsubaki era a menos indicada para o cargo de Soberana. Todos ali tinham conhecimento de que Tsubaki tendia para o mal. Ela era fria e impulsiva. Seria um erro colocá-la no controle das Miko.

Ela e Tsubaki jamais se deram bem. Haviam recebido o mesmo ensinamento, mas Tsubaki não se conformava com o fato de não ter sido a escolhida para controlar Shima no Ten.

Tsubaki tentara derrubar, não apenas a ela e sua prima, por diversas vezes. Uma brincadeira estúpida que apenas terminara onze anos atrás, após o ato covarde e estúpido de tentar assassinar uma criança durante o sono. Uma tentativa de assassinato que dera errado, e terminara com ela conseguindo expulsar e castigar Tsubaki com o exílio.

E ao recordar, praguejou mentalmente imaginando o sorriso vitorioso que tomava conta dos lábios daquela que, agora atravessava as portas, marcando sua presença na sala do Conselho.

Tsubaki tinha cabelos negros, e olhos castanhos. Usava roupas de Miko na cor branca e negra, e mantinha um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto olhava para Haru com superioridade e desprezo.

Yuri caminhou até Haru, e estendeu a mão; Um pedindo silencioso, para que ela lhe entregasse a tiara, que era símbolo da Soberana de Shima no Ten. E, sem desviar os olhos de sua rival, Haru a retirou e a entregou ao Houshi. Mas, ao invés de se mostrar abatida e vencida, sorriu de forma debochada.

A tiara era apenas um símbolo.

Ela sempre seria a Soberana de Shima no Ten. Apenas uma pessoa poderia tirá-la oficialmente daquele cargo: a mesma que a havia colocado ali muito antes de ela chegar a se tornar mulher e mãe.

# Quero ver quanto tempo consegue permanecer no controle, Tsubaki. – disse em tom baixo. – Estar no controle de um lugar como Shima no Ten exige mais força do que a necessária para se manter ereta com essa tiara na cabeça. E você não tem… e nunca irá ter essa força. – sorriu ao ver o brilho no olhar de Tsubaki. Ira. – Está certo… - voltou-se para Yuri. – Espero que… depois que algo der errado, vocês também se exilem.

Fez uma reverência, um tanto debochada. Ergueu a cabeça, e olhou para Sora, deixando que ela lesse as palavras em seu olhar, enquanto lia as que a mãe lhe dizia em confidencia.

Elas se comunicavam assim antes de brigarem.

A guarda Houshi se aproximou para escoltá-la para fora, mas não se deixou ser tocada.

Sorrindo, desviou das mãos dele e caminhou tranquilamente até a porta.

Iria para o exílio, neste período aproveitaria para meditar e descobrir o que havia de errado em sua mente. No exílio, decidira se voltaria para Shima no Ten.

...

A Lua brilhava alto no manto azul sobre o vilarejo, que estava tomado pelo silêncio. Todos dormiam tranquilamente, alheios ao que estava preste a acontecer.

Borboletas avançavam pelo vilarejo sem produzir sons. Envoltos por uma poeira cintilante, trilhavam um caminho por entre as cabanas. Alcançaram o alvo, e entraram na cabana pelas pequenas frestas da janela e da porta. Imperceptíveis, sobrevoaram os rostos dos dois rapazes, como se almejassem confirmar o sono profundo. E assim que sobrevoaram a moça adormecida, com a cabeça no colo do Hanyou, desapareceram.

O vento soprou no interior da cabana, fazendo Kagome estremecer e se encolher sob o cobertor. Estremecendo uma segunda vez, Kagome abriu os olhos para a escuridão. Calada, sentou e deixou os olhos se acostumarem a precariedade de luz. Ouvindo a baixa melodia que a chamava, observou o rosto adormecido e tranquilo do Hanyou.

Resistindo ao desejo de tocá-lo, notou: havia algo diferente nas notas musicais. Algo que a entorpecia, e lhe trazia uma estranha ansiedade. Ficou de pé, e nem ao menos sentiu o tecido do cobertor deslizar por sua pele em direção ao chão. Em segundos, estava fora da cabana. Seus pés descalços tocavam a terra gelada e úmida pelo sereno, mas não lhe incomodava. Apenas se interessava em andar. E assim, caminhou em direção a um lugar desconhecido, em busca da origem de tão bela música.

Sorriu levemente ao ouvir a voz calma passar a acompanhar a hipnotizante melodia.

Seus olhos procuraram o cantor em meio à escuridão. Não sabia quanto tempo permaneceu de pé à beira do rio escondido por entre algumas árvores. Mas sabia que em todo o momento, almejou juntar-se ao dono do belo sentimento cantado.

# Venha… minha doce admiradora.

A frase não passou de um sussurro em seu ouvido, e causou-lhe arrepios.

Deu o primeiro passo, tocando a água, no exato momento em que o sol surgiu na linha do horizonte, anunciando o fim à noite e o inicio há mais um dia. Continuou, ignorando a baixa temperatura da água, para chegar ao outro lado do rio.

Algo a impulsionava a fazê-lo.

Não podia parar; e continuou seu caminho por alguns minutos, sentindo o corpo dormente e o vestido pesar por causa da água. Mas não se incomodava. Apenas queria encontrar aquele que desconhecia, mas passara a admirar numa intensidade estranha.

Parou a beira do penhasco e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se tonta. E, repentinamente ofegante capturou o ar pelos lábios enquanto o vento soprava, fazendo seus cabelos, e o vestido, dançarem de acordo com seus comandos.

Um homem surgiu a suas costas. Tinha cabelos negros e longos, presos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo. Usava uma armadura prateada, sobre o peito coberto pela camisa, que assim como a calça, era vermelho como sangue mesclado à pureza do branco. Não era possível ver seus braços, através das mangas largas da camisa.

Ele sorriu sinistramente. Seus lábios finos quase desaparecendo, enquanto a flauta sumia como se fosse miragem. Assim, com as mãos livres, ele pode enlaçar sua cintura com o braço esquerdo, para deixar o direito passar por seu ombro e tocar sua barriga. Aprisionara-a. E satisfeito, deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro esquerdo.

# Não sabes como me alegro em saber que conseguistes encontrar-me, minha amada. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, deixando o brilho malicioso apoderar-se de seus olhos castanhos e opacos. – Pode ficar tranquila agora, meu amor verdadeiro… Eu irei curar sua alma ferida. E ninguém jamais irá nos separar.

Kagome piscou desorientada. Suas forças foram drenadas de seu corpo, deixando-a nauseada. Como se estivesse a deriva. Engoliu seco e permitiu que o vazio inundasse sua mente.

# Inuyasha…

Sussurrou o nome de seu dono, antes que ele fosse apagado de sua mente, e perdeu a consciência.

O Youkai passou o braço por debaixo de suas pernas, acomodando-a em seus braços e a levou embora.

.

Os olhos dourados se abriram com violência e de forma repentina, assim que o sol terminou de surgir no horizonte. Ouvira a voz feminina murmurar-lhe ao ouvido, de uma forma a fazê-lo sentir um calafrio percorrer a espinha, enquanto um estranho medo lhe açoitava. Medo, este, que não lhe pertencia. Abaixou os olhos, e imediatamente ergueu-se com brutalidade. Apavorado, alcançou a porta aberta e procurou algum sinal daquela que deveria estar dormindo tranquilamente em seus braços. E ao não encontrá-la temeu ainda mais.

# Kagome!


	11. Kisu

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Kisu**  
\Capítulo Onze\

ღ

ღ

Aos poucos sentiu a mente despertar do que parecia ter sido um sono de meses. Seu corpo estava dormente. Sua garganta ardia como se não bebesse água há dias. A cabeça latejava, e havia um vazio em sua mente, como se alguém houvesse lhe roubado as memórias. Sensação, que não sentia pela primeira vez.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou sombra. Coçou-os, numa tentativa de desanuviá-los, e assim que recuperou o foco, sentou.

Estava num aposento mobiliado apenas com um espelho e uma cama, coberta com lençóis de seda, na cor do mar. Com medo, fechou as mãos ao redor do tecido frio, e abaixou a cabeça.

Onde estaria?

# Inuyasha… - sussurrou, admirando o anel que, juntamente a marca em seu pescoço, se transformara em um símbolo de seu pecado.

Mordeu os lábios e soltou um lamento, quando a marca de Inuyasha formigou de forma dolorosa. Levou a mão ao local, apertando-o, como se o gesto fosse capaz de fazer a dor cessar. Inuyasha estava com raiva. Raiva por ela ter desaparecido.

Como havia ido parar ali?

Saltou da cama e caminhou até a porta de metal, frustrando-se ao não conseguir, nem ao mesmo, virar a maçaneta. Fechou os punhos e bateu com força no material, ignorando a dor e o som irritante provocado pela pancada.

# Me tirem daqui!

Sem resposta, recuou e passou as mãos no cabelo. Não havia como sair dali. A janela era apenas um vidro preso firmemente na estrutura de pedra.

Mordeu o lábio, e preparou-se para voltar a socar a porta até que alguém a tirasse dali. Entretanto, a leve batida do outro lado da porta, a fez desistir de seus planos. Já pensando em lutar com todas as forças para sair dali, observou a porta se abrir.

Em silêncio, uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos, entrou e fez uma respeitosa reverência antes de fechar a porta. Nas mãos ela trazia uma bandeja – do que parecia ser a mais cara prata – com um copo com líquido avermelhado, e uma tigela. Depositou a bandeja com cautela sobre a cama, sem erguer os olhos para encará-la.

Kagome estudou todos os sem gestos, estranhando a energia emanada pelo corpo da Humana a usar trajes de criada. Os olhos estavam completamente enegrecidos e sem vida.

_"Feitiço!"_

Desconfiada, analisou o conteúdo da bandeja enquanto a criada caminhava até a porta. Seja quem fosse que controlava aquilo tudo, deveria ser muito tolo em acreditar que existia a remota possibilidade de comer algo que nem ao menos sabia de onde vinha.

# Espere! – pediu, voltando-se para a jovem e a observando parar antes de tocar a maçaneta da porta. – Onde estou?

A porta se abriu novamente. Mas desta vez quem entrou foi um homem de cabelos longos e negros, que estavam presos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo. A franja fina cobria por completo sua testa quase caindo sobre seus olhos castanhos e opacos. Seus trajes azuis brilhavam como seda.

A criada abaixou a cabeça e saiu do cômodo, parecendo ser incapaz de falar. O recém chegado seguiu a criada com os olhos aguardando o momento em que ela desaparecesse no final do corredor para fechar a porta a suas costas.

# Fico feliz de saber que finalmente despertou, minha jovem dama!

O Youkai avançou um passo, e estendeu a mão para poder tocar sua face. Antes que ele tivesse essa chance, Kagome recuou, e observou, com satisfação, o sorriso estranho que surgiu pela rejeição.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Nenhuma mulher rejeitara seu toque antes. E muito menos o encaravam da maneira como sua nova aquisição o encarava. Talvez, fosse por ela ser mais jovem que as outras e estar assustada.

Deixou os braços caírem na lateral de seu corpo musculoso e passou os olhos pelo corpo da donzela. Estava feliz por encontrar mais uma jovem e bela mulher, que tinha sua essência enfraquecida e amava alguém. Mulher que teria sua pureza tomada, antes de ser obrigada a trabalhar oferecendo o próprio corpo para diversos Youkais, antes de sua morte chegar ou não mais servir para tal serviço. Afinal, ela era perfeita. Não iria devolvê-la para o vilarejo.

# Não fujas de meu toque, amor! – pediu, observando os belos e raros olhos azuis quase desaparecerem sob suas pálpebras. – Não precisa temer… prometi que apenas lhe tomaria para mim após nosso casamento. Irei cumprir minha promessa.

Kagome recuou em choque. E tornou a dar mais alguns passos para trás quando ele tentou toca-la novamente.

# Não! – elevou a voz, encolhendo-se e o fazendo recuar.

Ele, no entanto, encontrava-se intrigado com a atitude da jovem donzela. O feitiço que lançava em suas vitimas através da música, além de trazê-las para seus braços, modificava suas memórias, fazendo-as acreditarem no casamento e realmente se mostrarem apaixonadas por ele. Era o mesmo que elas estarem apaixonadas pelo homem de sua vida. Assim elas se entregavam sem precisar forçá-las ao ato.

# Sou eu… Ykawa, Meu amor! – deixou o tom de desapontamento tomar conta de sua voz, enquanto colocava as mãos no peito para enfatizar a farsa. – Como não se lembra de mim, se até ontem trocávamos palavras e promessas de amor eterno? Como pode fugir de mim, se ontem jurou fazer tudo por mim e eu fazer tudo por ti?

A donzela Miko recuou mais um passo, e sem qualquer esforço para mascarar sentimento, o encarou como se ele houvesse enlouquecido. E isto, o irritou.

# A última coisa que faria em minha vida é jurar amor eterno a alguém como você! – disse entre dentes.

# O que há de errado com você, meu amor?

# Não me chame de amor. – quase gritou. – Onde estou e como vim parar aqui? – questionou, sentindo as costas colidirem com a parede do cômodo.

Ykawa apoiou suas mãos na parede, de modo que seus braços ficassem cada um de um lado da face da donzela. Mas ela não desviou os olhos, subordinadamente, como as outras.

Não. Ela o desafiou, como jamais havia sido desafiado.

Analisou-a seriamente, tentando descobrir a razão pelo qual seu feitiço falhara. Nenhuma mulher Humana, cujo corpo ainda era puro e possuía uma fraqueza, era capaz de se proteger contra a magia da música tocada por ele.

Novamente a pergunta a respeito de sua localização foi feita. E, mais uma vez o Youkai a ignorou. Desta vez seus olhos estavam atentos a base do pescoço da donzela, enquanto um sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

Sem aviso, voltou os olhos para ela, antes de puxar o cordão preso ao seu pescoço, o arrebentando e espalhando suas pedras pelo chão do o cômodo.

Kagome pensou em fugir, mas estava encurralada entre a parede e o corpo do homem, que agora a segurava pelo queixo virando sua cabeça para o lado a fim de ter uma visão melhor da marca de dentes.

# Quer dizer que a donzela Humana na realidade é uma vadia pecadora? – riu após pronunciar tais palavras. – Mas se conseguistes sobreviver a um Pacto tão poderoso quanto o de sangue, significa que apenas possui de fraca sua aparência. Maravilha!

Sorriu de forma diabólica.

Aquela donzela não se parecia em nada com aquelas que ele corrompera anteriormente, antes de entregá-las a casa onde eram usadas por Youkais sedentos de desejos pelo corpo de uma mulher Humana.

Iria corrompê-la, entretanto não a entregaria. Manteria essa ao seu lado, como sua fonte de energia. Transformá-la-ia em sua Contratante. Mas para que tal coisa fosse possível, primeiramente teria de matar o Youkai que a tomara como sua. Para isso, precisava atraí-lo. E sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

Enlaçou os cabelos dela e os puxou para que ela expusesse o pescoço para ele, e assim, lambeu a marca de seu contrato.

Imediatamente Kagome estremeceu. Fechando os olhos com força, sentiu o local latejar insuportavelmente, roubando-lhe o ar e lhe causando uma terrível dor de cabeça. Ykawa se afastou, e, sem forças, Kagome escorregou pela parede até o chão. Levou a mão até a marca, pedindo, mentalmente, para que aquilo passasse, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Por que doía tanto?

# Normalmente eu apenas me aproveito do corpo de minhas vítimas… - Ykawa iniciou em tom baixo, sem deixar de olhá-la. – antes de deixar que outros Youkais sintam prazer deles, em troca do dinheiro. – sorriu, ao ver o olhos azuis fixarem-se nele, com um brilho de ira em meio as lágrimas. – Mas este não será seu caso, querida pecadora. Depois que tomar sua pureza para mim… irei lhe transformar em minha Contratante… e a farei mãe de meus herdeiros.

# Não pode. - sussurrou, engolindo seco por causa da dor.

# Claro que sim! Seu contrato não foi concluído, querida pecadora. – sorriu maliciosamente. – Isso torna tudo mais fácil. Se eu matar seu Contratante, provando ser mais poderoso que ele, poderei lhe tomar para mim. – riu. – E pela sua aparência… tenho certeza que o Youkai já deve estar vindo até você. - caminhou até a porta. – Toquei sua marca. E o contrato não aceita que isso seja feito. Não creio que ele demorará muito a chegar! – avisou antes de sair, batendo a porta a suas costas.

A donzela respirou profundamente. Deitando a cabeça na parede, tentou controlar a respiração e livrar-se da dor. Abriu os olhos e socou o chão com força, não percebendo de que o local onde tocara o chão havia sido, temporariamente, banhado por uma energia rosa perolada.

...

Ao chegar à beira do penhasco, cessou a caminha.

Os olhos de cor dourada varriam todo o cenário: procurando por sua Contratante. E ao não encontrá-la, estreitou os olhos revelando a irritação em seu praguejar baixo. O cheiro de Kagome desaparecia ali, juntamente ao cheiro de outra pessoa.

Um homem. Um Youkai.

Acordou ouvindo a voz de sua Contratante lhe chamar. E a angústia em seu peito, aumentara ainda mais quando se dera conta que a donzela não se encontrava deitada em seu colo. Ela havia desaparecido bem diante de si, sem ele nem ao menos sentir a movimentação e o abandono do calor do corpo dela.

Fechou os dedos em punho, quase não percebendo que perfurava a própria pele com as unhas afiadas.

Algo atraíra a atenção da jovem moça. Apenas isso explicava o fato de ela ter se levantado sem chamá-lo, para ir sozinha até aquele lugar. E ali, quem a havia levado de seus braços a aguardava.

_"Kuso"_

Falhara em um dos principais deveres do Youkai durante um Contrato. Falhara em proteger sua Contratante. E irritava-se ainda mais, ao recordar-se de que tal fato acontecera bem diante de seus olhos.

Kagome não conhecia o mundo direito. Se algo de ruim acontecesse à ela, jamais iria se perdoar.

Lembrava-se de que alguns dos aldeões acordaram ansiosos, colocando todas as mulheres lado a lado para verificar se todas estavam lá, pois uma névoa arroxeada sobrevoava o vilarejo. Névoa, que eles alegaram ser o sinal de que Ykawa havia apanhado mais uma mulher para ele. E sem aguardar qualquer manifestação sonora em sua direção, saiu com o Houshi em seus calcanhares.

Aliviou a força ao sentir o cheiro do próprio sangue. Mataria o bastardo quando o encontrasse. Isto, se Ykawa não viesse a seu encontro antes.

A marca do Contrato garantiria isso.

Ykawa viria a seu encontro, para matá-lo e tomá-la para si. Eram poucos os humanos a sobreviverem após um Pacto Sanguíneo. E os que sobreviviam apenas o conseguiam por ter uma essência extremamente forte. Isto é, eram capazes de dar mais poder ao Youkai que lhe dominasse, tornando-se assim, preciosos.

Nenhum Youkai desprezaria aquilo.

Observou o Houshi finalmente alcançá-lo. Miroku parou ao seu lado, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre os joelhos, enquanto recuperava o ar roubado pela corrida. Girou nos calcanhares e avançou poucos passos, no intuito de refazer o caminho de volta.

# Aonde vai? – Miroku deixou que o Hanyou percebesse seu cansaço, e o ultraje por não ter tido um só segundo para descansar. – Subi às pressas e agora vai tornar a descer sem aguardar minha recuperação?

# Não tenho tempo para esperar você descansar, Houshi. – pronunciou sem olhar para trás, avançando em direção a floresta. – O cheiro de Kagome desapareceu juntamente ao de um Youkai. Preciso encontrá-la antes que o Youkai decida matá-la… Se deseja descansar… Fique! Vou sozinho!

O Houshi praguejou mentalmente. Inuyasha sabia que ele não podia ficar sozinho. Era capaz de se livrar de problemas normais, mas quando se tratava da Lei das Miko era mais seguro, em condição de criminoso, permanecer em um grupo. Revirando os olhos tornou a pegar o bastão, antes de seguir o Hanyou.

Acordara sobressaltado com o Hanyou socando a parede da cabana. A principio, por não encontrar Kagome, achara que eles haviam discutido. Entretanto ela havia desaparecido sem eles perceberem. Provavelmente levada pelo Youkai que atormentava aquele vilarejo. Segundo os aldeões, Ykawa apenas pegava mulheres puras, não uma que já havia pertencido a outro homem.

Então por que razão ele pegaria a jovem Miko que casara com o Príncipe da Cidade Proibida?

# Não acha que talvez ela tenha sumido por desejar fazê-lo? – sugeriu, olhando para as costas do Hibrido. – Sei lá… Não acha que se algum Youkai a tivesse levado embora, nós teríamos sentido a presença, ou Kagome-sama simplesmente teria nos acordado.

Levantando a teoria sobre o desaparecimento de Kagome, Miroku não notou o momento que Inuyasha parou. Por isso, desavisado, acabou por bater seu corpo contra o dele. Ergueu a cabeça e sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha sob o olhar gelado do Príncipe de Batsu. E frustrou-se na tentativa de recuar, antes que ele o agarrasse pelo colarinho e o erguesse do chão.

# Sabe Houshi… Desde que nos encontramos estou com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça… - revelou, deixando que o tom de ameaça ficasse claro. – E apenas não o fiz por respeito ao pedido de Kagome. E ela não se encontra aqui para salvar seu pescoço no momento… Portanto, acho melhor guardar suas teorias para si mesmo, se quer continuar vagando por este mundo. Fui o suficientemente claro?

# Não poderia ter sido mais.

Satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que tais palavras apenas haviam sido da boca para fora, o Herdeiro soltou o Houshi, que, sem aguardar o gesto, acabou por se desequilibrar e cair.

Miroku praguejou em pensamento. Levantando, alisou o local machucado pela queda. Tornando a pegar seu bastão, observou o Hanyou se afastar, e notou que ele aparentava estar verdadeiramente preocupado com o desaparecimento de sua esposa. Ele fora realmente, insensível e inconveniente ao citar a probabilidade de ela ter fugido dele.

# Pode me responder uma coisa? Por que esse tal de Ykawa iria querer sua esposa? – perguntou, assim que conseguiu alcançá-lo. – Não me diga que a Kagome-sama ainda é…?

# O que acha? – questionou irritado, e cansado daquele jogo de perguntas. – Eu nunca a toquei. Nós nem sequer somos casados de verdade!

A última frase veio em um sussurro, mas o Houshi o ouviu com perfeição.

Chocado, ele interrompeu os passos, e ouviu Inuyasha reclamar enquanto o olhava.

# Então o que…?

Interrompeu sua fala ao notar que, por alguns segundos, os olhos de Inuyasha passaram a ter a cor de sangue. O Hanyou soltou o que pareceu ser um rosnado, e ergueu seu punho esquerdo em direção a seus olhos, podendo ver a marca ficar cada vez mais nítida, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua cabeça latejar.

Abaixou o braço não desejando chamar mais a atenção do Humano, e girou o rosto para a direção em que sentira o cheiro de Kagome e a ouvira lhe chamar. Tinha certeza de que a donzela não o chamava por desejar. Ela nem ao menos sabia como o fazer. E caso soubesse, ela não sentiria dor.

Ykawa descobrira a respeito do Contrato e ao tocar a marca de seu contrato, anunciara sua futura morte. A nenhum Youkai era permitido tocar a Contratante de outro.

Estreitou os olhos, apontando para a direção aonde iriam, e correu em direção a sua Contratante. Iria matar aquele que ousá-la tocá-la e fazê-la sentir medo.

...

Kagome estava encolhida no canto da parede abraçada às próprias pernas. Com a cabeça deitada sobre os joelhos, tentava não pensar nas palavras de Ykawa, ou na dor aguda na base de seu pescoço.

Sentia fome e sede. Entretanto não iria aceitar a comida ou bebida que lhe foram oferecidas. Não sabia o que ele podia ter colocado ali para facilitar sua redençã já não houvesse sofrido castigos onde passava horas sem comida e água, enquanto vivia em Shima no Ten, não estaria suportando aquele momento.

Sorriu com ironia percebendo que, ao menos uma vez, as Miko estavam mostrando que em algo auxiliaram em sua vida. Os castigos, no final, realmente foram benéficos; como sua avó viva a lhe dizer antes de lhe trancar, sozinha, em uma cabana isolada do resto do vilarejo do lado oposto à floresta proibida. Cabana aonde muitas vezes, chegou a passar frio e adoecer.

Estendeu as mãos diante dos olhos, analisado-as como se fosse à primeira vez a vê-las, antes de fechá-las.

Sentia-se inútil.

Ao invés de castigo, ela deveria ter aprendido a se defender. Se soubesse como salvar a própria vida, não estaria sentada ali aguardando ser encontrada por seu Contratante. Já teria se livrado de tal transtorno e estaria ao lado da única pessoa que lhe queria bem.

Abaixou os braços e bateu com a cabeça na parede. Mordendo o lábio inferior, fixou a atenção no teto pintado em marfim.

Quanto tempo mais permaneceria ali?

_"Seu contrato não foi concluído!"_

As palavras de Ykawa voltaram vividamente a sua mente.

O que significava? Seria o Pacto de Sangue algo mais do que apenas tomar o sangue um do outro? Algo mais do que havia aprendido? Se o era, por que razão Inuyasha não o concluíra? Ou talvez, ele também desconhecia esse fato?

Sobressaltou-se, e ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o som provocado pelo destrancar da porta metálica. A criada de antes, acabara de entrar acompanhada de Ykawa. Que, em segundos, encontrava-se sobre ela, fechando a mão ao redor de seu braço, para forçá-la a ficar de pé.

Tentando não gemer de dor pela violência, Kagome viu-se sendo arrastada para fora do cômodo.

# A cerimônia de nosso casamento já está preparada. Apenas iremos aguardar a chegada de seu dono.

Kagome tentou se livrar dos braços dele, mas ele a puxou em direção ao seu corpo. Veloz, segurou-a pelo queixo, aproximando os lábios dos seus.

# Minha doce donzela indomável… Eu lhe beijaria agora, se não soubesse que isso poderia te assim que seu dono estiver morto… – sorriu, umedecendo os lábios com a língua. – Nada irá lhe salvar de mim.

# Acaso acredita que uma cerimônia como esta irá me deixar ser dominada por você? – desafiou, enquanto alcançavam um jardim tomado das mais variadas espécies de flores.

# Você não tem opção, meu bem. – anunciou, e então, parou diante dela.

Com um gesto da mão fez uma rosa de cor púrpura surgir por entre seus dedos.

# Vê esta rosa, meu amor? – sacudiu-a diante de Kagome. – Sente o perfume dela? Nenhuma mulher resiste a este perfume! – sorriu, e mesmo com a donzela se debatendo em seus braços, conseguiu passar a rosa pela face dela e em seguida a colocar sobre sua orelha, enfeitando seu cabelo.

Kagome sentiu uma estranha sensação e fechou os olhos com força tentando afastar as imagens que passavam velozmente por sua mente, e desapareciam como se houvessem sido apagadas. Ao parar de se debater Ykawa a soltou. E sorriu satisfeito, quando ela tornou a abrir os olhos mostrando que ela não era totalmente imune.

Jamais necessitara recorrer a rosa entorpecente com nenhuma outra mulher. Conjurá-la lhe exigia grande poder, mas para chegar aonde desejava, necessitava daquilo.

Segurou as mãos delicadas, e a guiou até uma pequena ponte de madeira que alcançava o meio de um rio. Ponte enfeitada com rosas brancas e vermelhas. Um homem, vestido com trajes de Houshi, surgiu assim que o primeiro passo foi dado sobre a madeira. E sua voz logo ecoou, pronunciando as palavras de um livro que tinha em mãos.

A cerimônia começaria naquele momento e terminaria com ele derramando o sangue do Youkai que a tomara como contratante sobre a marca no pescoço dela, antes de fazer a sua sobre a antiga. Ykawa sorriu de forma sinistra e afastou os cabelos da jovem Miko, assim pode ver a marca que se tonara mais nítida. Não demoraria mais para a chegada dele.

Inalou o cheiro emanado pelo corpo da donzela. Tudo valeria a pena. Afinal nunca sentira cheiro tão puro quanto ao dela. Cheiro de alguém extremamente puro, embora houvesse sido corrompido. Ela era única. E uma raridade daquela não podia ficar nas mãos de qualquer pessoa.

Virou-se, retirando a espada de sua cintura a tempo de bloquear o ataque desferido pelo Youkai de cabelos prateados que surgira por de trás da parede de seu castelo. Ykawa sorriu e deu um passo a frente.

O Príncipe de Batsu pousou no chão, olhando com ódio para o Youkai e em seguida para Kagome. A Miko não se movera, obviamente por efeito de algum feitiço. Miroku parou ao seu lado, recompondo-se após o esforço que tivera de fazer para poder seguir os passos do Príncipe.

# Então… foi você quem fez o contrato com esta donzela? – o olhou de cima abaixo, com ar de escárnio. – Um Hanyou realizou um contrato de sangue com uma humana como ela? – riu, parando atrás de Kagome. – Ela deve estar doando muita energia para você… o que significa que ela é mais poderosa do que eu imaginei! – sorriu. – Irei adorar tê-la para mim!

# Para isso terá de me matar. E garanto a você que não será tão fácil assim. – disse, ajeitando a espada Tessaiga em mãos.

# É o que vamos ver!

Ykawa saltou sobre o Hanyou, iniciando uma luta violenta de espadas.

Enquanto isso, Miroku permaneceu estático assistindo a luta, chocado em demasia com o que acabara de ouvir: a Miko era a Contratante do Príncipe de Batsu. Uma Miko entregara sua alma a um Youkai, cometendo um dos maiores pecados. Alguém que dava poder a um Youkai não era digno de pena, e merecia a morte.

Entretanto não sentia desejos de matar a jovem, como lhe haviam ensinado a fazer.

Na verdade, aquela informação apenas fizera sua curiosidade crescer. Nada corrompia mais do que o Pacto Sanguíneo entre o Humano e Youkai. Porém a jovem donzela aparentava ser mais pura que qualquer criança.

Desejava saber o que era diferente naquela mulher.

# Kagome-sama? – a chamou assim que a alcançou. – Kagome-sama? – a tocou, sacudindo-a de leve, não conseguindo nenhuma resposta da donzela. – Ele te enfeitiçou. – concluiu, ouvindo o forte estrondo causado pelo corpo do Youkai, ao atingir o muro.

Virou o rosto de volta para a donzela, e estreitou os olhos para a rosa púrpura enfeitando seu cabelo. Selando a mão com um de seus pergaminhos, pegou a rosa e a jogou para longe deles. E enquanto a rosa se fragmentava no ar, Miroku segurou o corpo frágil da Miko para evitar que ela caísse no chão ao desmaiar.

Ouviu um grito de ira, e olhou para trás no exato momento em que Ykawa atirou Inuyasha para longe e avançou contra eles. Levantou-se, após deitar Kagome, com cuidado, no chão, e levou a mão esquerda até a direita para desatar o nó da luva que ali havia. Mas, antes que pudesse terminar o que pretendia, o Youkai o atingiu com força o atirando contra a janela de vidro que se estraçalhou sob o impacto.

# Não toque nela, seu desgraçado. – mandou Inuyasha, tornando a avançar contra ele.

Entretanto, daquela vez, o Youkai fora mais rápido, lançando-lhe uma esfera de energia. Inuyasha não sentiu dor no impacto, mas demorou um pouco para voltar a respirar, enquanto escorregava em direção ao chão.

Sorrindo, Ykawa se aproximou e o ergueu pelo pescoço.

# Um Hanyou não é digno de ter uma Contratante. – iniciou em tom baixo, enquanto Inuyasha envolvia seus punhos com as mãos na tentativa de livrar-se. – E é por isso que eu, Ykawa, ser mais poderoso que você, irei a tomar como minha logo após o derramamento de todo o seu sangue diante dela… - ergueu a espada.

Kagome gemeu e abriu os olhos. Seu corpo parecia estar flutuando nas águas de um mar gélido. Nauseada, virou a cabeça e sentiu o coração parar de bater quando viu Inuyasha. Ele estava ferido, e naquele momento Ykawa erguia a espada para matá-lo.

# Iie! – sussurrou.

Virou o corpo, e apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

A ilusão do Homem que a casaria, continuava ali, lendo as palavras inexistentes do livro negro. Sem saber de onde tirara forças, agarrou-se ao corrimão da falsa ponte, e se levantou. A espada Tessaiga estava no caminho, e ela poderia facilmente alcançá-la.

Não podia permitir que ele matasse Inuyasha. Não permitiria que ela a fizesse sua propriedade. Preferia morrer, a ter de pertencer a alguém que não era Inuyasha. Ele fora o primeiro e seria o único.

Antes de Ykawa encerrar suas palavras e perfurar o peito de Inuyasha, Kagome saltou sobre ele, enterrando a Tessaiga nas costas de Ykawa, em seu peito.

O Youkai gritou com a dor da apunhalada, e soltou Inuyasha. Irritado, agarrou o punho de Kagome e a puxou para diante de seus olhos. Enquanto, com a outra mão, retirava a espada que perfurara seu peito.

Algo como aquilo deveria ser incapaz de matá-lo, uma vez que seu coração não havia sido atingido pelo golpe. Porém, o brilho róseo a começar a desvanecer na espada, lhe revelava o motivo de ter funcionado e estar lhe causando tanta dor.

Ela era uma Miko.

Olhou para o Hanyou com desprezo. Como ele conseguira uma Miko legitima?

Largou a espada, e olhou com ódio para a sua assassina.

Ele não iria sozinho.

# Vadia! – murmurou, e a atingiu com uma esfera de energia.

Kagome fechou os olhos e gritou com a dor que explodiu em sua barriga. E antes de sentir seu corpo ser arremessado para alto, perdeu a consciência.

Inuyasha gritou por ela, enquanto a via atingir a água com força. E, recuperando sua espada, terminou de eliminar o Youkai, antes de se lançar no rio.

# Kagome! – chamou assim que a alcançou e começou a tirá-la da água.

Deitou-a sobre a terra, aliviado ao ver que, embora houvesse um buraco no vestido, não havia nenhum ferimento em sua barriga. Alivio que não durou muito, pois ela não respirava.

# Vamos Kagome! Você não pode me deixar. – olhou desesperado para os lados, em busca de Miroku. – Agora que preciso… ele desaparece. – falou com raiva, tornando a olhar para a donzela.

Ergueu a mão rasgou, com um único golpe, o espartilho do vestido que cobria o corpo da moça. E logo abaixou a cabeça unindo seus lábios aos dela para poder levar-lhe ar.

# Seja forte, Kagome! – pediu mais uma vez, antes de tornar a repetir o beijo. – Abra os olhos para mim… eu preciso de você. – o desespero dentro de si, foi aumentando ainda mais a medida que o tempo se passava e não conseguia reanimá-la. – Você prometeu ficar comigo… Pelo menos até chegarmos a Batsu. – sussurrou, beijando-lhe a mão. – Não me deixe.

Kagome tossiu violentamente, e o alivio que sentiu o deixou fraco e ao mesmo tempo, extasiado. Enquanto ela tossia para eliminar a água de seus pulmões, Inuyasha se abaixou para tocar a face dela com a sua.

Puxando o ar com força, Kagome abriu os olhos. O local onde Ykawa a atingira doía, lhe impedindo de respirar melhor. Com a testa franzida, olhou para o céu enquanto tentava descobrir como sobrevivera. Sua pele humana deveria ter sido destruída quando o Ykawa enterrara a bola de energia em sua barriga.

# Acho que devemos… parar com isso… – Kagome sussurrou quase sem fôlego, sorrindo fracamente para Inuyasha. – Está… se tornando muito chato… você ter de me salvar todas às vezes.

Inuyasha sorriu nervosamente e ela tossiu mais uma vez.

# Você me salvou ainda a pouco. – a lembrou, alisando seu rosto para afastar os fios de cabelo molhado. – De qualquer maneira, prometo que qualquer dia desses irei correr perigo para você me salvar. Mas para isso, você precisa aprender a se defender primeiro. Tem de parar de me dar esses sustos.

# Prometo que irei parar e aprender mais rápido.

# Acho bom mesmo! Não quero ser seu professor para sempre.

_"Quero ser bem mais que isso!" _Pegou-se pensando e recriminou-se por isso.

Quando os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos dele, descobriu a razão de seu desespero ao pensar que podia perdê-la. Nada daquilo tinha relação com o Pacto de Sangue, com o pecado que haviam cometido na Ilha Sagrada. Aquilo era fruto de algo extremamente puro e divino. E antes de pensar se era ou não certo, cobriu os lábios da Miko com os seus. Um beijo para provar seu gosto, e não para salvá-la.

No primeiro momento, a jovem ficou em choque com o toque do intimo. Mas ao sentir a mão tocar em sua cintura descoberta, fechou os olhos e seguiu seus instintos. Separando os lábios, permitiu que ele tornasse aquele beijo mais íntimo, enquanto algo parecido com uma descarga elétrica passava por todo seu corpo.

Passou o braço pelo pescoço dele. Não queria que ele se afastasse ainda. Estava adorando as sensações que a dominavam. Adorando o que acabava de aprender. E Inuyasha não pôde evitar em sorrir ao notar que a jovem donzela estava gostando daquele momento tanto quanto ele.

E esquecendo-se do fato de Miroku estar a observá-los, permaneceram a se beijar como se não houvesse mais tempo para eles.

_**...Tsuzuki...**_

**ღ**

**ღ**

**ღ**

**Kisu = Beijo**

**Tsuzuki = Continua**


	12. Hama

_**Disclaimer:**_ O anime/mangá **Inuyasha **não me pertence. Ele e seus personagens são de autoria de **Rumiko Takahashi**. A história aqui descrita é apenas e somente para dirvesão e não fins lucrativos.

**MDP: **Universo Alternativo (História totalmente diferente da narrada por Rumiko em sua série de Anime/Mangá)

**_Gênero:_ **Romance/Aventura

_**Por:**_ _Telly Black_

_**Resumo Geral:**_ Ele, Hanyou e Herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida. Ela, uma Miko - aquelas que eram consideradas sagradas pelos Humanos. Viviam em dois extremos, mundos separados não apenas pelo ódio, mas pelas fronteiras da terra e da água. Mas quando os dois extremos se encontram, aos poucos, descobrem que não estão apenas unidos pelas Marcas de um pecado.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Hama**  
\Capítulo Doze\

ღ

ღ

Kagome abraçou as pernas, encolhendo-se dentro das vestes de Inuyasha. Sentada na beira do precipício, observava o sol se pôr, enquanto esperava Inuyasha e Miroku voltarem. Decidira ficar ali, pensando um pouco, e deixar os dois lidarem com a tarefa de levar as mulheres, outrora escravizadas, de volta ao vilarejo.

Deitou a cabeça nos joelhos, permitindo que um sorriso bobo surgisse em seus lábios. Jamais imaginara que um beijo pudesse causar tantas sensações. Um simples beijo, condenado pela cultura Miko, a fizera descobrir uma diversidade de sensações. E agora era capaz de entender por que muitas mulheres sonhavam com seu primeiro beijo.

Tocou os lábios com as mãos.

Lembrou-se da forma como Inuyasha havia invadido sua boca, e, sem poder evitar, sentiu uma pontada de algo parecido com raiva. Raiva por saber sobre o nível de experiência do Príncipe. Por saber que muitas outras mulheres já haviam recebido aquele beijo. Não apenas o beijo, mas as carícias mais íntimas.

Bateu-se mentalmente. Tinha de deixar de pensar naquilo. Inuyasha ainda não lhe conhecia. E muito menos ela a ele.

E ela não deveria criar muitas expectativas. Era apenas a fonte de poder dele. Não deveria imaginar um futuro romance, pois acima de tudo, ele era o Herdeiro ao trono de uma cidade onde a população detestava a raça Miko. Não queria se apegar. Correria o risco de sofrer.

Suspirou.

O beijo poderia ter sido consequência do acidente. Algo do momento, uma vez que ambos quase haviam perdido a vida. Afinal, depois do beijo, eles não haviam mais se falado.

Miroku aparecera, quebrando a magia do momento. Anunciou ter conseguido se livrar de todos os Youkais presentes no castelo, libertando as quinze mulheres que eram mantidas prisioneiras ali.

Mordeu o lábio e ergueu a cabeça para observar os últimos momentos da presença do Sol, sem notar que Inuyasha e Miroku estavam ha poucos passos.

Inuyasha respirou profundamente. Agora que havia a beijado, não fazia ideia de como agir ou do que lhe dizer. Estava desorientado. Quando a beijara sentira algo novo. Se o cheiro dela já o deixava embriagado, lhe atormentando e enfeitiçando, o gosto de seus lábios o havia levado aos céus. Quase fora incapaz de afastar-se dela. Queria-a mais e mais. Deseja descobrir os segredos do corpo daquela que lhe entregara a alma. Mas, durante o beijo, soube que se continuasse acabaria por cometer alguma besteira. E Kagome ainda não estava preparada para aquilo.

# Sabe… - a voz de Miroku o fez sair dos devaneios. – Vocês poderiam ter dito que eram Contratantes. – Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quanto tempo mais pretendia esconder isso de mim? Até o momento em que eu visse sua marca nela? – não obteve respostas. – Céus! Um Contrato entre uma Miko e um Youkai… Um Contrato de Sangue! – mostrou-se extremamente surpreso, sua voz se afinando um pouco. – É muito mais chocante que o casamento!

# Não creio que lhe devo explicações a respeito de minha vida. – o Hanyou disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – De qualquer forma… - seria melhor explicar logo tudo para ele. – Kagome apenas se tornou minha Contratante quando estávamos em Shima no Tem. Antes de ela ser oferecida a Yami… a ilha foi invadida. Ela me pediu ajuda, mas não podia fazer nada, uma vez que não possuía mais os meus poderes… Então eu lhe sugeri o Pacto, e ela o aceitou. Ela estava desesperada. – acrescentou, a estudando. – Pensei que ela não sobreviveria à troca de sangue, mas ela se mostrou mais forte do que pensava. Kagome é bem mais forte do que ela acredita e do que qualquer outra lá dentro acreditava. – tornou a olhar para o Houshi. – Kagome apenas aceitou tornar-se pecadora para proteger aquelas que queriam a morte dela. Ela não merecia metade das coisas que estão acontecendo com ela.

Miroku observou as feições de Inuyasha, e suspirou concordando. A jovem donzela era, verdadeiramente, mais forte do que sua aparência mostrava. O fato da essência espiritual dela continuar pura, era uma prova clara daquele fato. E ao mesmo tempo: estranho.

Franziu a testa, e achou melhor afastar-se quando Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar pedindo que ele desaparecesse.

Kagome sentiu a presença de Inuyasha ao seu lado, mas não se moveu ou falou. Não sabia por que agia daquela maneira quando já o havia visto sem a parte de cima de suas vestes.

# Olha… - ele começou em tom baixo, sem encará-la. – Quando eu vi aquele Youkai lhe acertar… eu senti um medo que jamais pensei sentir em minha vida. – sorriu fracamente. – Pensei que você não ia sobreviver e me lancei no rio cego de ódio e preocupação. Quase não consegui acreditar quando você abriu os olhos para mim. – a encarou, conseguindo a atenção dos olhos azuis para si.

# Inuyasha eu…

O Príncipe colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. Não queria que ela falasse nada, e ela o obedeceu. Acariciou seu rosto com carinho, e em resposta, ela fechou os olhos e se aconchegou mais a sua mão.

# Só assim percebi o que realmente sinto por você. – continuou, sorrindo levemente. – Você… desde o primeiro dia em que lhe vi… fez-me sentir algo que jamais havia sentindo por nenhuma outra pessoa. Eu acreditava que amava Aya, mas o que sentia por ela, não chega nem perto do que eu sinto por você.

Kagome abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Seu peito foi invadido por uma estranha ansiedade, e desejou que Inuyasha falasse.

# Quando te salvei… não salvei minha Contratante. Salvei a mulher por quem estou apaixonado. A mulher que amo.

A jovem soltou um riso nervoso. Aliviada e ainda em choque, abaixou a cabeça para tornar a erguê-la ao tocar Inuyasha. Ele aguardava uma resposta.

# Eu sinto o mesmo por você Inuyasha, – ele sorriu ao ouvi-la. – Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas tenho certeza de que serei incapaz de viver sem você. – mordeu os lábios, questionando-se se era certo revelar suas fraquezas. – Não acredito que deveria dizer isso, mas… estou feliz por Batsu ter sido atacada… só assim você veio até mim. Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido… Eu teria morrido sem lhe conhecer. - sorriu fracamente.

Inuyasha deslizou a mão até a nuca dela, e Kagome estremeceu em antecipação ai fechar os olhos. Ela sabia que ele iria beijá-la novamente. Unindo seus lábios, Inuyasha beijou-a calidamente fazendo-a se perder em uma explosão de sentimento.

O Hanyou aproveitou bem o momento para sentir, e memorizar, mais o gosto de sua donzela. Daquela que agora iria pertencer a ele. E que um dia se transformaria em sua Companheira eterna e Soberana de Batsu. Nem que para isso tivesse de combater seu pai, assim como seu irmão um dia fizera. Ele iria ficar com a mulher que amava.

Notando sua necessidade por ar, interrompeu o beijo. Entrelaçou suas mãos as dela, e fitou o horizonte. Não necessitavam de palavras. Ela sabia o que ele sentia e desejava, assim como ele sabia o mesmo sobre ela.

Ai estava um dos lados positivos de um Pacto de Sangue. Eles podiam se comunicar sem nem ao menos emitirem o mínimo som vocal. Uma ligação que aumentaria cada vez mais devido o envolvimento deles.

# Ykawa disse algo a respeito de você não ter concluído nosso pacto. – Kagome rompeu o silêncio. – O que ele quis dizer com isso, Inuyasha? Eu acreditava que eu era sua Contratante. – soltou a mão dele. – Eu não sou sua Contratante?

O Príncipe encarou sua Contratante.

Já imaginava que Ykawa conseguiria identificar a não conclusão do Pacto, mas não imaginara que ele pudesse anunciar para Kagome.

Respirando fundo, voltou-se para o horizonte. Gostaria de não ter de entrar em tal assunto ainda. Mas Kagome merecia saber.

# Inuyasha?

# É mais complicado do que você pensa. – sua testa se franziu, tentando encontrar uma maneira de explicar. Nunca havia sido muito bom com palavras e explicações. – Nós realmente não temos o Pacto completo, mas você é minha Contratante, Kagome. E ninguém pode mudar isso.

_"Ninguém pode mudar o fato de você ser uma pecadora."_

# Por quê? O que faltou? Por um acaso eu poderia morrer se você tentasse concluir o Pacto?

# Para o pacto ser concluído eu teria de beber seu sangue… - ele pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, e a encarou com seriedade. – enquanto possuía teu corpo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Enrubesceu e virou a face para frente.

Inuyasha não achava que existia outra maneira de dizer aquilo.

# Os humanos acreditam que o Pacto de Sangue seja apenas a troca de Sangue, mas ele não consiste apenas disso. A humana tem de pertencer a ele de alma e também de corpo… Para os Youkais o Pacto de Sangue, não é apenas um símbolo de energia, mas também possessão. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Entende por que não conclui o pacto com você? Não podia tirar sua inocência desta maneira.

# Mas… - ela murmurou, e inalou profundamente antes de olhar para ele. – Eu pensava que a troca de sangue durante este… este… ato era considerado o ritual de Companheiros, como vocês chamam o casamento Youkai.

Recordou-se das palavras de uma das professoras, ao explicar como era o casamento Youkai.

_É necessário conhecer tudo sobre o inimigo!_

Diziam elas, ao justificar a razão que as levavam a ensinar tais detalhes.

Youkais não faziam uma cerimônia religiosa e a troca de anel. Eles se entregavam ao desejo carnal, e durante este, realizavam a troca de sangue. O Ritual dos Companheiros, como era chamado, diferente do casamento Humano, não havia como ser cancelado.

Uma vez juntos… para sempre juntos.

# O Pacto de Sangue é bastante parecido com ele, sim.

Inuyasha entendeu sua confusão. Era natural para os Humanos confundir os dois rituais.

# No Pacto de Sangue… eu me alimento de sua alma para poder ter meus poderes de volta… ou o aumento deles. – deu de ombros. – Neste… seu tempo de vida diminui. Afinal, sua alma está sendo oferecida a mim. – ergueu a mão quando ela abriu a boca. Não queria ser interrompido. – Mas isso apenas ocorre se eu solicitar sua essência para me curar… ou apenas por eu querer mais poder.

Fez uma pausa.

# No Ritual dos Companheiros… você me dá seu corpo, alma e amor em troca de minha alma, amor e proteção. Seu tempo de vida aumenta para poder viver o mesmo tempo que eu vivo. E se um de nós morrer o outro não poderá se relacionar com mais ninguém… até morrer. O que não acontece no Contrato. Se você morre, posso procurar outra humana. Assim como se eu morro, você se livra do Contrato e pode realizar outro… se assim desejar.

Ele se calou, aguardado.

# No Contrato, a troca de sangue do seu corpo para o meu, é feita pelo lado direito. – continuou, uma vez que ela não dissera nada. – No Ritual de Companheiros, pelo lado esquerdo. O lado do coração. E você deve beber o meu sangue, também por meu pescoço do lado esquerdo. – Kagome ouvia tudo aquilo com atenção. – No Pacto, eu devo possuir seu corpo desejando sua vida. Não me importo com você e sua vida, neste momento. Devo invocar meu lado mais perigoso para capturar sua alma e corpo. Posso lhe matar, sem almejar, durante o processo. O que torna mais perigoso ainda o pacto. – acrescentou. – No ritual, ambos devemos estar sentindo o mesmo. Amor incondicional. Desejo de uma eternidade juntos. E… um Youkai pode ter várias Contratantes, mas apenas uma Companheira. – concluiu. – São pequenos detalhes que fazem uma grande diferença.

Kagome não havia nada para dizer.

Jamais pensara que aquilo poderia ser de tal forma. E deixou tudo passar como um filme, em sua mente. Será que as Miko tinham conhecimento daquela pequena diferença? Ou talvez tivessem e não davam a mínima, pois, no fim, os dois eram um pecado grave.

Será que se tornaria Companheira de Inuyasha?

Abaixou a cabeça e fez uma careta. Tinha de afastar tais pensamentos.

Ele não lhe prometera nada. Ainda. Não queria criar expectativas para depois ter seu coração destruído.

Inuyasha esperou. Mas ela continuou em silêncio.

Teria se assustado? Afinal, o que ele deveria ter feito naquela noite não era uma das melhores coisas a se declarar.

Suspirou frustrado, e olhou para o horizonte. Entretanto, o alivio o inundou ao senti-la segurar sua mão. Seus dedos se entrelaçando aos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se aproximava mais para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Eles não precisavam de palavras.

...

Kaede andava de um lado ao outro da pequena cabana. Estava preocupada com a demora do retorno de Sora e da Soberana Haru. Não imaginara que a reunião do Conselho fosse ser tão longa, já que os integrantes eram bastardos que não gostavam de perder tempo precioso. Por isto, sempre buscavam agir o mais rapidamente possível.

Não havia uma Miko, em Shima no Ten, que não estivesse apreensiva. As horas que passavam eram um tormento, e serviam para auxiliar na criação de hipóteses terríveis. Hipóteses que ela empurrava para longe de sua mente, enquanto chamava-se de tola. Todas gostavam de ter Haru no poder. Ela era a melhor Soberana que a Ilha Miko conhecera.

Cansada, sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para o armário onde guardava alguma parte do que pertencera a sua filha e sua neta.

Qual mal estaria matando Kagome lentamente?

Ela já tinha conhecimento disto e sofria?

Não gostava da neta; Detestara-a no momento em que sua filha fora descoberta grávida. Desejara-a morta e almejara a punição severa de sua filha. Mesmo que, nem essa punição fosse o suficiente para apagar a desgraça que sua filha jogara sobre o sangue de seus antecessores.

Mas queria encontrar a neta. Gostaria de dizer-lhe tudo o que lhe sufocava há anos. Depois, deixaria que o Conselho decidisse seu castigo. Talvez uma punição extrema, como entregá-la a Yami como sacrifício em prol da liberdade de Shima, limpasse o nome de sua família.

Desta vez, Haru não intercederia por ela. Haru estivera disposta a entregá-la antes, e não mudaria de ideia caso a encontrassem.

Ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o som dos tambores que sinalizavam que o barco da Soberana se aproximava da Ilha. Saiu da cabana, e estreitou os olhos ao ver os membros do Conselho deixarem a embarcação, sendo seguidos pela exilada Miko Tsubaki.

Murmúrios estouraram entre as Miko. Todas ali sabiam da razão pelo qual Tsubaki fora exilada: Traição contra a Soberana de Shima e a tentativa de assassinato. Não era para aquela mulher voltar a pisar no solo sagrado de Shima no Ten nunca mais. Então o que ela fazia ali? E onde estaria Haru?

Desceu os três degraus de sua cabana, e observou Sora desaparecer por entre as árvores da floresta, sem dizer nada. Chocada, viu a outra Miko do Conselho aproximar-se da cabana de Haru, juntamente a Tsubaki.

# Por consequência dos recentes eventos, a Miko Haru foi, temporariamente, retirada do cargo de Soberana de Shima no Ten. – houve mais murmúrios incrédulos. Motoki ignorou a todos. – Em virtude destes fatos e após uma decisão do Conselho, a Miko Tsubaki, outrora exilada, retornará e assumirá o cargo de Soberana no lugar de Haru.

Exclamações incrédulas e irritadas soaram.

# Então… espero que, assim como obedeciam a Haru, obedeçam Tsubaki. – Motoki sorriu para Tsubaki. – Isto é tudo.

Enquanto Houshi entravam na cabana de Haru, para levarem os itens pessoais da antiga Soberana, Tsubaki disse algumas breves palavras. Nenhuma que ocultasse a alegria e satisfação que sentia por estar de volta e naquele cargo. Kaede não conseguiu ouvir todas. E, esperando não ser notada, escapou em direção a cabana de Sora. Necessitava entender o que estava acontecendo.

# Não há nada que você precise entender Kaede. – Sora foi bruta após ser questionada pela terceira vez. – Haru foi exilada até que Kagome seja encontrada e julgada. – olhando para sua imagem no espelho. – Eles descobriram a respeito do Youkai que a levou daqui. Imaginam Kagome garantiu-lhe abrigo, e que juntamente a Miroku auxiliou na segunda fuga. – suspirou.

# Miroku? – Kaede repetiu o nome, estreitando os olhos. – Miroku não é o…? - arregalou os olhos. – Kagome e o filho de Haru se encontraram? Mas como? Ela não tinha como entrar em Shiro no Ten. Ela nem ao menos sabia a localização do Monte.

# Miroku fugiu do Monte Shiro. – explicou. – Mas não nos notificaram nada. Apenas o disseram para tentar jogar mais culpa em cima de Haru. Ao menos pela fuga dele, eles não podem culpá-la. Filho homem é problema dos Houshi, não das Miko. – respirou profundamente. – Tempos difíceis estão vindo. – não desviou a atenção do espelho. – Observo a escuridão se aproximar…

# Que escuridão? – Kaede deu um passo a frente.

# A quinta profecia… – anunciou. Sua voz baixa, como se estivesse totalmente alheia a presença de Kaede. – Ela irá se concretizar… E sem Haru, não teremos muita chance.

Kaede sentiu seu sangue congelar, e caiu sentada em uma das cadeiras da cabana.

A quinta [F1] profecia não podia se concretizar.

Não quando elas estavam vulneráveis em uma guerra interna.

...

Kagome estremeceu ao sentir o Príncipe colar seu corpo a suas costas; E teve de se controlar para os joelhos não falharem, quando ele colocou a mão sobre a sua, para ajudá-la a segurar corretamente o arco e a flecha. Em busca de controle, respirou fundo, sem perceber que o Príncipe sorria satisfeito com suas reações.

Antes de ser beijada, tudo aquilo parecia mais fácil.

Obedecendo as instruções de Inuyasha, soltou a flecha. E um sorriso surgiu, quando a flecha acertou o centro do alvo desenhado em uma árvore.

_"Não era tão difícil."_ Pensou, enquanto armava a quarta flecha e Inuyasha se afastava. Ele iria deixá-la treinar sozinha por alguns instantes.

Sentou no último degrau da cabana que ocupavam e olhou para Miroku. O Houshi fugitivo admirava com satisfação a bolsa com joias que estava devidamente protegida ao seu lado; Joias que foram oferecidas como agradecimento por terem livrado aquele vilarejo da sombra de Ykawa.

# Não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto estou chocado. – sorrindo bobamente, Miroku pegou um colar de pérolas e o admirou como se estivesse vendo um deus.

Inuyasha apenas girou os olhos em tédio. Antes que ele e Kagome pudessem se negar a receber as joias como recompensa, Miroku agarrara a bolsa deixando evidente que não iria devolvê-la. E, como se nunca houvesse visto uma antes, o Houshi estudava cada pedra com o cuidado de um especialista.

Assim que colocara os olhos em Miroku, soubera que ele não era um santo. Apenas gostaria de saber como um Houshi, supostamente treinado para ajudar os outros sem receber nada em troca, se comportava desta maneira.

# Sério! – ele anunciou com seriedade. – Jamais imaginei viver para ver uma Miko e um Youkai ou Hanyou, unidos por um Pacto de Sangue. – abandonou as joias e olhou para Inuyasha, antes de voltar os olhos para Kagome. – É como viver em uma história que eu ouvi certa vez. Mas isso não importa agora… - acrescentou imediatamente.

Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio. Não queria falar sobre seu Pacto com Kagome. E muito menos almeja ouvir tal história. Obviamente se tratava de algo que as Miko e os Houshi criaram para manter, aqueles que tendiam a rebeldia, na linha.

# Já decidiu para onde vamos amanhã?

Miroku viu Kagome armar outra flecha. Se não estava enganado, aquela era a sexta que ela acertava com precisão. Boa mira; boa postura. Algo que não era facilmente adquirido, principalmente após dois tiros.

# Estive conversando com os aldeões. Se seguirmos a noroeste em mais ou menos um dia estaremos em outra cidade. Lá há como fazermos as compras que necessitamos, vendendo em troca, os objetos que eles nos deram em agradecimento pelo extermino de Ykawa. – informou apenas recebendo um leve balançar da cabeça do Hanyou, como resposta. – A nordeste, existe uma cidade Youkai há dois dias daqui.

# Você quer passar em uma cidade Youkai? – Inuyasha voltou os olhos para o rapaz Humano, pensando se ele havia enlouquecido. – Acaso tenha esquecido… somos um Hanyou, uma Miko e um Houshi. E não sei se você sabe, mas… não somos tão adorados por Youkais.

# Sim, eu sei! Mas achei melhor contar caso tenhamos algum problema no caminho e necessitemos mudar de rota. – abaixando a cabeça para o papel, que retirava do bolso – Precisamos, sempre, ter um segundo plano caso as Miko consigam nos encontrar novamente. Sabe como elas são. – deu de ombros. – E acho que assim como esta pulseira pode lhe dar a forma humana, também pode lhe dar a forma Youkai na presença deles. E quantos Youkais por ai não possuem escravos?

Inuyasha o encarou com curiosidade.

Se a mãe de Kagome produzira aquela pulseira se baseando na lendária Pulseira de Maru, provavelmente poderia ter feito com que ela também produzisse a ilusão para Youkais. Mas seria muito arriscado testá-la daquele modo. Caso não fosse como pensavam, estariam mortos antes mesmo de se darem conta.

# Andei pensando a respeito disso. – Miroku novamente pediu sua atenção. – Batsu foi atacada por Youkais, não foi? – colocou a mão no queixo, após a afirmação de Inuyasha. – Os Youkais devem saber sobre o ataque. O Reino de Batsu é o maior dentre eles. A informação de um ataque contra Inu no Taishou deve ter chegado ao ouvido de todo, se não a maioria, deles. Podemos tenta conseguir alguma coisa com eles.

Inuyasha moveu a cabeça em compreensão.

Desde que acordara em Shima no Ten, desejava saber a o que acontecera em Batsu. Necessitava saber se o pai ainda estava vivo. Precisava saber se havia alguma razão para ele ter ido parar em Shima no Ten, além daquela a atormentar sua mente: jogarem a culpa do ataque nas Miko depois que elas acabassem com ele.

De qualquer forma, ainda era estranho.

Por que alguém iria querer começar uma guerra entre Shima no Ten e Batsu? As maiores potências de cada mundo.

Para destruir as Miko ou Inu no Taishou? Ou seria para desestabilizar os dois? Afinal, uma guerra já explodira entre as duas nações, e Batsu saíra vencedora.

O que eles lucrariam?

Ouvindo o barulho da flecha ao atingir a madeira, pressionou a ponte do nariz. Apenas agora imaginava se sua presença em Shima no Ten não havia sido calculada por alguém. Alguém a crer que as Miko dariam um fim em sua vida. Ou talvez, esperavam que outra coisa acontecesse? Mas o que seria este algo?

Como não pensara naquilo antes?

Necessitava de respostas, mas como as conseguiria?

Cidades Humanas não se importavam com os assuntos da proibida Batsu. E entrar em uma cidade Youkai, poderia ser suicídio. Mesmo ele conseguindo fingir-se um Youkai, muitos deles iriam perceber o poder de Kagome, e sabendo do Pacto incompleto iriam querê-la. Assim como Ykawa a quisera.

Piscou e saiu de seus devaneios, ao ver um rastro rosa passar da flecha para a madeira assim que a flecha Kagome tornou a atingir o centro do alvo. Energia que se dissipou e fechou o buraco na madeira assim que Kagome arrancou a flecha da árvore.

Intrigado, viu aquilo se repetir por mais três vezes.

Jamais vira uma antes, mas sabia exatamente o que sua Contratante estava conjurando: Hama no Ya. A temível flecha Miko. Uma flecha tomada pela rara energia pura, que deixaram as Miko no poder. Com ela não se fazia necessário atingir o coração de um Youkai para exterminá-lo. A Hama mataria, tocando sua pele.

Uma habilidade dada como extinta, pois as Miko estarem perdendo sua pureza.

Ou assim muitos acreditavam.

Sem tirar os olhos de Kagome, lembrou-se do momento em que ela atacara Ykawa com a espada. Não havia como ela ter ferido Youkai tão seriamente apenas com aquele ataque. Ela deveria ter transferido Hama para a espada, em quantidade bastante para enfraquecê-lo a um nível quase mortal.

A mesma Hama, deveria ser a razão pelo qual ela sobrevivera a um golpe tão próximo de Yakawa. Ela erguera uma barreira, poderosa o bastante para proteger-se.

Sorriu, enquanto se colocava de pé.

As Miko não faziam ideia da poderosa arma que, um dia, tiveram em suas mãos. Por preconceito, a afastaram. E por serem tolas, ela agora pertencia totalmente a ele.

Kagome era uma Miko corrompida pelo Pacto Sanguíneo, que aparentava ser mais pura que todas elas. Uma pureza que apenas era possível se alcançar, se a pessoa possuísse grande poder.

# Inuyasha!

Kagome chamou seu nome com raiva, assim que a segurou pela cintura.

# Quer me matar do coração?

# Desculpe! – Inuyasha sorriu em desculpas. – Vire-se! Quero testar uma coisa.

Desconfiada, Kagome o obedeceu. Assim que os dedos dele deslizaram por sua cintura, estremeceu, e teria se virado para acertá-lo com um tapa, se ele não a segurasse com força.

# Certo! – bufou com raiva.

# Feche os olhos. – mandou. – Quero que concentre sua energia e a transmita para a flecha.

# Como…

# Concentre-as na sua mão. – interrompeu-a.

Talvez não fosse exatamente assim que uma Hama no Ya fosse feita, mas ele tinha que testar.

# Na sua mão direita, especialmente. Sei que é difícil, mas você consegue.

Kagome moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo, e fechou os olhos.

Não demorou muito; Inuyasha logo sentiu o incomodo, como se sua pele estivesse sendo queimada, e afastou-se. Na ponta da flecha surgiu o primeiro sinal da Hama, e em segundos toda a flecha brilhava. Virando-se, viu Miroku se levantar, os olhos chocados sobre a Miko.

# Isso é…

Inuyasha o ouviu sussurrar. A energia ia aumentando aos poucos. E agora, uma névoa densa flutuava ao redor da flecha.

Sim, aquilo definitivamente era uma Hama no Ya.

E ele teve de se afastar ainda mais, quando Kagome soltou a flecha; O barulho da explosão ecoou alto, enquanto a energia purificadora destruía a árvore alvo e outras cinco ao redor dela.

# Por Kami! – Miroku disse e correu até eles. – Foi realmente uma…

# Hama no Ya. – Kagome murmurou em choque.

Alguns aldeões apareceram nas portas e janelas das cabanas. Seus rostos demonstrando o medo, pelo que poderia significar a explosão. Mas antes que eles se aproximassem, Miroku se adiantou para explicar que poderiam voltar a dormir despreocupados.

Não seria bom terem atenções desnecessárias.

O Príncipe tocou o ombro de Kagome, e ela piscou.

# Como sabia que eu… - sua voz estava baixa.

# Você já a estava conjurando. – deslizou a mão pelo cabelo dela. – Hama estava passando da flecha para o alvo. Algo quase imperceptível. E então… lembrei-me de Ykawa.

# Será que… - ela o olhou. – Será que elas sabiam?

# Não acredito nisso. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Elas não seriam tão tolas a ponto de perder uma Miko capaz de criar uma Hama no Ya.

# Não mesmo. – Miroku se aproximou. – Elas não afastariam o treino… Elas dariam um jeito de lhe controlar. Não existem mais Miko capazes de fazer isso. Você seria uma preciosidade para elas.

Ela fez um gesto vago e se afastou em direção a cabana.

# Por que te classificaram como pecadora? – Miroku questionou, assim que entrou na cabana depois de Inuyasha.

# Sou uma desde bebê. – resmungou, largando o arco. – Não sei a razão disto. Não sei o que mamãe fez para ser chamada assim. Ela nunca me contou… nem ela… nem Haru e nem a minha avó. Os outros não sabem a razão disso. Apenas julgam e se afastam. – se sentou e alisou o tornozelo direito. Era ali que estava tatuada a rosa de três pétalas. – Ela nem sequer me contou direito a respeito desta marca! Para falar a verdade… minha mãe nunca contou nada a respeito dela.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, e Inuyasha tocou o ombro de Miroku numa ordem clara de que a conversa estava encerrada. Fazendo uma leve reverencia, ele se afastou e começou a se preparar para dormir.

Mas Kagome não conseguiu dormir.

Com a cabeça deitada no colo de seu Dono, ela mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava relaxar. Nem mesmo o carinho que Inuyasha fazia ao alisar seus cabelos, conseguiu fazê-la adormecer. A dor em seu peito não lhe deixava confortável.

Vivia há quinze anos, mas não sabia nada sobre si mesma. Tudo parecia ter sido construído em torno de segredos, farsas e mentiras. Coisas que apenas estava aprendendo a ver por causa de Inuyasha.

Encolheu-se e puxou o lençol para cima.

_"Algo está errado…"_

Algo ruim estava preste a acontecer. Podia sentir. E por isso, temeu.

_"Quando isso vai acabar?"_

A mão de Inuyasha se fechou com força ao redor da sua, e ela ergueu a cabeça. Não conseguira mascarar suas emoções, e agora ele a encarava com preocupação. Em retorno, apertou a mão dele e sentou, olhando para o chão ao lado dele.

O Príncipe a viu morder os lábios mais uma vez, e tocou a face dela. Tentou compreender o que a levara a sentir-se daquele modo. E, ao mesmo tempo, tentou encontrar respostas para as perguntas a assombrá-lo desde o momento em que havia a transformado em sua Contratante.

# O que será de nós quando chegarmos à Batsu?

Ela sentia medo de ser obrigada a se afastar dele.

# Não creio que poderei simplesmente seguir viagem sozinha depois do que está acontecendo entre nós…

# Não irei lhe deixar ir embora! – garantiu, gostando de saber que ela também não queria ficar longe dele. – Se antes já tinha o plano de lhe manter ao meu lado quando chegássemos… mesmo que meu pai não gostasse dessa ideia… agora não irei permitir que nem ao menos pense em me deixar.

Inclinando-se, beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios.

A face de Kagome estava levemente rubra quando ele se afastou. Uma resposta que ele adorava ver.

Alisou-lhe a face e deixou que ela voltasse a deitar, enquanto imaginava o possível conflito que teria com o pai, se ele desejasse o desaparecimento de Kagome, assim como havia desejado o desaparecimento de Aya.

# Inuyasha… - ao som da voz calma, abaixou a cabeça. – Você acha que as Miko podem lhe identificar como sendo herdeiro de Batsu? E que alguém pode o fazer e contar para elas?

Inuyasha sabia que era uma possibilidade.

Ninguém o conhecia de vista, mas os cabelos na cor prata e os olhos dourados eram características que apenas a família de Inu no Taishou possuía. E muitos conheciam o Senhor de Batsu. Muitos o haviam visto lutar e matar. E assim como muitos o idolatravam, muitos o odiavam e fariam de tudo para ver sua desgraça.

# Você acha que se elas descobrirem, elas vão até Batsu para nos esperar? – ele rebateu.

Sua face se torou séria aquela probabilidade. Seu pai jamais deixaria as Miko pisarem em suas terras. Se uma Miko entrasse no território de Batsu para fazer ameaças e exigir alguma coisa, uma guerra poderia explodir. Especialmente com seu pai no estado em que se encontrava desde a morte de sua mãe.

# Sinto que vamos ter uma guerra! – ela murmurou repentinamente.

# Sim! É isso que vai acontecer caso uma Miko entre em Batsu.

# Não, Inuyasha. – fechou os olhos por rápidos segundos. – A angústia que sinto… é a aproximação de uma guerra, mas não é entre Batsu e Shima no Ten. – sorriu tristemente para ele.

# Não se preocupe, Kagome. – ele tomou a mão com que ela tocava seu rosto e a beijou com carinho. – Afinal, aconteça o que acontecer… eu sempre irei lhe proteger.

_**...Tsuzuki...**_

**ღ**

**ღ**

**ღ**

**Hama = Energia purificadora**

**Tsuzuki = Continua**


	13. Akai

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Akai**  
\Capítulo Treze\

ღ

ღ

O Sol havia acabado de surgir no horizonte tomando o lugar da Lua, quando milhões de pássaros irromperam do centro da floresta piando fortemente enquanto voavam em direção oposta ao do nascer do Sol. O azul celeste não veio acompanhando esse fenômeno diário, ao invés dele, um vermelho sangrento apoderou-se do céu, e as nuvens perderam a cor branca, recebendo o tom vermelho mais fraco que a do céu.

Tal fenômeno não era natural, e a natureza sentia isso, demonstrando o temor através dos pássaros a fugir sem saber, realmente, que direção correta tomar e através dos fortes ventos que vez ou outra soprava.

Os cabelos negros e soltos, dançavam de acordo com os comandos do vento, enquanto sua dona se encontrava parada diante da entrada de uma das cabanas observando com seriedade, o fenômeno que as outras Miko encaravam com terror, enquanto sussurravam entre si.

A nova Soberana de Shima no Ten abriu a porta de sua cabana com um pouco de violência, parando ao lado da Miko Sora e da velha Senhora cuja neta ainda encontrava-se desaparecida. E assim como as outras, Tsubaki não acreditava no que seus olhos filmavam. Mas tal desacreditar não era por estranhar o fenômeno, mas sim por conhecer a razão pelo qual ele acontecia.

# Não pode ser! – disse Tsubaki. – Isso não era para estar acontecendo, não agora! – anunciou.

Fechou a mão com força, afinal de contas, aquele fato poderia colocar em risco sua permanência definitiva no lugar de Haru. E isso não queria. Desejava aquele lugar há anos. Desejava estar à frente das Miko e tomar o que Haru, jamais havia lutado para ter, há anos. Haru não tinha ambições, portanto não merecia aquele lugar. E para aquele lugar não poderia permitir que ela voltasse.

# Kuso! – praguejou em tom baixo, mas Sora foi capaz de ouvir, e virou o rosto para encará-la.

A Miko que era capaz de ocultar sua verdadeira idade podia sentir a ira e o medo que invadiam o corpo de Tsubaki, e sorriu pelo canto de seus lábios, tendo certeza de que a mulher iria se arrepender de ter aceitado tal cargo quando não era capacitada para ele. Não mais quanto o conselho iria se arrepender de ter dado tal rasteira em Haru.

Fora Midoriku quem colocara Haru no cargo de soberana. Apenas Midoriku tinha o poder para tirá-la. E se ela a colocara naquele lugar, algum motivo existia, e ir contra sua vontade não podia resultar em algo positivo.

Tsubaki deu as costas para todos e da mesma maneira que havia abandonado tornou a entrar em sua cabana, murmurando palavras sem nexo, sendo seguida por uma das Miko.

# Não acreditei quando me disse! – a voz de Kaede retirou Sora de seus pensamentos. – O que você vai fazer quanto a isso?

Sora encarou-a com curiosidade, mostrando não ter compreendido suas palavras enquanto ia em direção a sua cabana. Ela não podia fazer nada quando surgiam problemas daquele tipo. Sua continuidade naquela ilha dependia apenas de seu auxílio a encontrar crianças a nascerem Miko, longe de Shima no Ten, e encontrar aquelas que se perderam por algum motivo. Nada mais.

E ainda que se tratasse de uma criança seria impossível para ela encontrá-la, pois a quinta profecia a protegia de todos. Seria inútil para aquele trabalho. As únicas que poderiam encontrá-la eram aquelas que haviam sido instruídas por Midoriku, para fazê-lo. Entretanto, uma se encontrava morta e a outra muito longe de Shima no Ten, sem poder para ajudá-las.

# Elas vão parar de procurar por Kagome! – finalmente disse a velha Senhora, rompendo o silêncio.

Sora soltou um som estranho pelos lábios, enquanto um sorriso surgia neles e uma de suas sobrancelhas se erguia. Um gesto, que chegou a irritar Kaede uma vez que a mulher apenas fazia aquilo, quando estava preste a utilizar as palavras para fazer uma pessoa se arrepender de ter nascido.

A última vez que a vira lançar aquele olhar, fora durante uma séria discussão que tivera com a própria filha. Discussão que acabara por fazê-la ir ficar naquela cabana longe das outras, e por fazer as duas apenas se falarem por cordialidade. Discussão que acontecera por um motivo desconhecido a todos.

# Não compreendo por que se preocupas tanto com isso, Kaede! – rebateu, após um longo tempo de silêncio. – Deveria estar feliz, assim sua neta não será julgada, condenada e talvez entregue a Yami. – sua voz saiu lenta e fria. – Ela irá morrer naturalmente. – concluiu ao perceber que Kaede não iria dizer nada. - E obviamente mais feliz do que quando vivia aqui.

# Não diga asneiras, Sora! – retrucou Kaede. – Kagome era feliz aqui!

# Mesmo? Tem certeza disso? – perguntou, antes que Kaede continuasse a fala. – Tem certeza de que sua neta era feliz? Se o era então por que prefere ficar com o Youkai que a seqüestrou, o protegendo, do que retornar para seus braços? Não acredito que seja medo de Yami! – havia deboche em sua voz. – Poupe-me de suas falsas preocupações Kaede, tenho mais com o que me preocupar no momento!

Deu as costas à ela e fez um gesto com a mão indicando que queria sua saída. E assim Kaede o fez. Sora tornou a encarar o céu vermelho cor de sangue, tentando se concentrar no que realmente importava naquele momento. Embora lhe preocupasse o fato de Kagome estar vagando pelo mundo Humano e Youkai, e o fato de Haru estar exilada, agora que tudo estava preste a mudar.

Necessitavam de Haru perto deles, afinal de contas um pedaço da quinta profecia havia sido contado para ela. Ela ouvira o texto dos lábios da pessoa que previra. Ela era quem deveria estar no controle de Shima no Ten, para evitar que a desgraça se abatesse sobre eles. Agora, ela era a única que realmente podia encontrar quem eles queriam com facilidade.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Os murmúrios afoitos vindos do exterior de sua cabana, o fez abrir os olhos despertando de seu sono leve. E da mesma maneira que o despertara, acabara por retirar do sono também os dois humanos que o acompanhavam até Batsu.

A jovem donzela, até então deitada com a cabeça em seu colo, colocou-se de pé e empurrou delicadamente para o lado, a porta da cabana mostrando o choque do que acabava de ver, em sua expressão facial e fazendo os dois homens se apressarem para ver o que ocorria. E também fora grande o choque de ambos, enquanto olhavam para o céu cor de sangue.

# A quinta profecia! – Kagome murmurou, recuando alguns passos e afastando-se da porta de entrada.

Miroku arregalou ainda mais os olhos em surpresa, enquanto negava com a cabeça como se desejasse que aquilo não fosse verdade. Inuyasha, no entanto, olhou desde sua Contratante até o céu, a ir lentamente perdendo o tom forte de vermelho, à medida que o sol mostrava-se ainda mais. E assim que ele terminou de nascer uma forte ventania soprou, devolvendo a cor natural ao céu.

# Não pode ser! – sussurrou o humano.

# Não pode ser o que? – questionou o Príncipe, começando a se irritar com o fato de ambos, provavelmente, terem conhecimento do que acontecia, e ainda não terem contado nada a ele.

# Isto é a quinta profecia, Inuyasha! A última previsão da Miko Midoriku. – Miroku respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio, enquanto Kagome parava no centro do quarto e de costas para eles.

A jovem donzela já havia ouvido falar daquele fenômeno a estar ligado com a última coisa que havia sido prevista por Midoriku em uma aparição nos sonhos de alguém escolhida por ela. Ouvira sua avó e a Miko Sora, falarem a respeito disso durante uma das aulas da História de Shima no Ten.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça e virou o rosto para o Príncipe de Batsu ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome. Em sua voz, havia a preocupação e a curiosidade para saber o que exatamente significava aquilo.

# A Miko Midoriku previu quatro coisas… - Miroku começou a contar, sentando-se no canto da cabana, fechando os olhos e segurando firmemente seu bastão na mão esquerda. – Primeiro a criação da Shikon no Tama. Segundo, a criação das espadas gêmeas, espadas que eram capazes de fazer o que nenhuma outra podia. Terceiro, a guerra a exilar todas as Miko. E quarto, o corromper da raça Miko. – citou as quatro, numerando-as com os dedos e olhando seriamente para Inuyasha. – Essas quatro ela previu antes de sua morte…

Inuyasha voltou os olhos para Kagome, não gostando do silêncio que ela mantinha desde então, enquanto tentava digerir o que Miroku havia lhe contado a respeito das profecias que foram ditas por Midoriku uma Miko que vivera na época em que seu pai ainda era jovem. Miko que havia nascido em um vilarejo de exterminadores. A primeira mulher a desenvolver poderes espirituais capazes de purificar Youkais, os matando com apenas um golpe. A mulher que havia dado as Miko, o título de mulheres sagradas e extremamente poderosas. A mulher humana que havia desafiado seu pai uma vez, entretanto não o havia matado, assim como havia feito a tantos outros Youkais.

Respirou profundamente, havia ouvido falar na história da Shikon no Tama, a jóia com poderes sensacionais que havia sido criado por Midoriku antes de seu falecimento durante uma guerra de dias com Youkais a se unirem para exterminá-la. Jóia que se encontrava desaparecida desde aquele dia e que fazia muitos acreditarem que ela era fruto da imaginação de seguidores da Miko.

E também havia ouvido falar da Guerra a acabar fazendo com que as Miko fossem exiladas em uma Ilha, longe de tudo e de todos, anos após a morte de Midoriku, afinal de contas, fora contra o seu Pai que essa guerra ocorrera embora ninguém fosse capaz de dizer o real motivo pelo qual ela acontecera.

# A Shikon no Tama… - Kagome sussurrou. – jóia que desapareceu no mesmo dia em que fora criada. Jóia que possui um poder incontrolável e que as Miko diziam saber estar nas mãos de uma mulher capaz de purificá-la, assim como Midoriku. - ela girou no mesmo lugar, ficando de frente para Inuyasha e Miroku. – Um exterminador estava junto a Midoriku aquela noite… ele viu e pegou a jóia. Entretanto seu poder atraiu diversos Youkais. Acabou sendo morto e a jóia acabou por passar de Youkai a Youkai, sendo corrompida. Até que um dia um ela voltou para as mãos dos Exterminadores, que foram incapazes de purificar a jóia. E por esta razão começaram a procurar alguém que fosse capaz de purificar a jóia. – olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha. – Pensaram em entregá-las para as Miko, entretanto sabiam de seu decair e temeram que elas fossem corrompidas. – sorriu levemente. – As Miko vieram tomar conhecimento disto anos depois… quando já era tarde de mais. Ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu, pois a jóia tornou a desaparecer.

# Co-como você sabe disso? – questionou Miroku, afinal de contas aquela história não havia sido passada para os Houshi.

# Era proibida de freqüentar algumas aulas por ser considerada pecadora… - sorriu fracamente, voltando a atenção para Miroku. – Por esta razão ouvia conversas que não deveria ouvir. Sem contar das histórias que minha mãe contava a mim em forma de contos infantis. – mordeu os lábios. – O Conto da Shikon no Tama, era uma delas. – olhou para Inuyasha. – Mas não é apenas isso que eu sei.

Kagome caminhou até Inuyasha e puxou a espada Tessaiga da bainha, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, a manter uma expressão séria, enquanto aguardava a donzela continuar a dizer o que sabia.

# As Espadas Gêmeas, aquelas que venceriam as Miko. Espadas conhecidas como Tessaiga e Tenseiga, a espada da Terra e a do Céu! Criadas pelo Lord de Batsu para proteger seu povo recriminado, em seguida a mulher amada, e desafiar as Miko. Espadas que podem fazer o que nenhuma outra é capaz. Uma espada que pode matar milhões com um único golpe… e sua irmã gêmea, cujo poder jamais foi visto em ação, mas minha mãe acreditava ser capaz de reviver milhões com apenas um golpe. – sorriu, segurando a espada pela lâmina e a estendendo para Inuyasha. – Espadas que viriam fazer acontecer a terceira profecia…

Deu as costas a ele e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, enquanto Inuyasha tornava a guardar sua espada na bainha, surpreso ao saber que a Miko Midoriku havia previsto as criações das espadas de seu pai. Espadas que viriam a trazer problemas para as Miko no futuro, embora elas mesmas não houvesse se dado conta disto. Armas que agora estavam separadas, uma com ele, e a outra com o seu irmão mais velho, que havia desaparecido há anos.

# Sobre a quarta profecia não é necessário dizer muita coisa, uma vez que todas sabem que as Miko cada vez mais estão perdendo sua pureza. – a jovem moça continuou.

# A quinta veio anos depois, quando ela surgiu no sonho de duas Miko e contou que o mundo iria cair em desgraça, e todos saberiam de seu inicio quando o sangue tomasse conta do céu. – explicou o Houshi, como havia sido explicado a ele, ainda quando vivia no Monte Shiro. – É claro que nenhuma Miko e Houshi, os únicos a terem conhecimento deste fato, acreditaram muito nessa probabilidade, uma vez que foi uma história contada por Miko que jamais chegaram a ter contato com Midoriku. – deu de ombros, displicentemente. – É claro que… agora sabemos que é verdade.

# Na verdade… - Kagome disse. – A quinta profecia não se trata apenas disso! – Miroku a encarou com curiosidade e Inuyasha sentou, acreditando que aquela história seria longa. – Certa vez ouvi Haru-sama e Sora-sama conversarem escondidas a respeito disso, e pelo que pude entender, a quinta profecia, o sonho que Haru-sama havia tido com Midoriku, na verdade se trata de uma criança. – Miroku franziu o cenho, afinal de contas, os Houshi nunca haviam falado nada a respeito de uma criança. – Midoriku apareceu para ela e disse que no dia em que o sangue tomasse conta do céu na hora do nascer do sol, significava que a criança, a trazer um enorme poder, havia finalmente nascido. Criança que decidiria o futuro dos Humanos e dos Youkais.

# Eu não consegui compreender direito. – disse Inuyasha, e Miroku fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, alegando estar na mesma situação que o Príncipe.

# Isso quer dizer que… Hoje nasceu uma criança longe dos domínios da Miko e que é uma Miko. Uma criança que possui os poderes que elas não mais têm. E que se cair nas mãos da pessoa errada pode trazer problemas ao equilíbrio do mundo humano. Afinal… ela possui o bem e o mal. – explicou, se recordando da conversa da Miko Haru com Sora.

# Essa história não foi passada desta maneira para os Houshi! – Miroku colocou a mão no queixo. – Mas se as Miko mentiram para o conselho elas vão ter problemas… - começou a conversar consigo mesmo. – Mas as Miko não podem ter mentido para o conselho, então… o conselho não contou toda a verdade para os Houshi. – Kagome fez um gesto positivo quando Miroku a encarou interrogativo. – Kami! Isso é tão… sei lá.

# De qualquer maneira não creio que devamos nos preocupar com essa criança. – disse Inuyasha, após conseguir captar o significado daquela quinta profecia. – As Miko é que devem se preocupar com ela, e se ela é tão importante assim acredito que elas vão começar uma busca por ela.

# E vão se esquecer da gente. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Apenas espero que elas consigam encontrar essa criança. Iremos ter problemas também caso ela caia nas mãos de alguém errado. – suspirou.

# As Miko vão saber tomar conta disso, Kagome! – Inuyasha disse, segurando-a pela mão. – Agora vamos comer e nos aprontar para sair de uma vez desta cidade!

A jovem donzela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, sorrindo para Inuyasha. Deu as costas para ela e começou, juntamente a Miroku e a ele mesmo, a arrumar as coisas para poderem se preparar e ir embora. Entretanto, não parava de pensar a respeito daquela profecia. Seria isso o que estava fazendo Kagome sentir como se algo estivesse para dar errado?

ღ.ღ.ღ

Respirou profundamente, enquanto o vento gélido batia em sua face, e assistia aos pássaros voarem em grupos em direção oposta ao sol, que havia nascido em meio ao rio de sangue que era o céu, aquela manhã.

Amanhecer que desesperara os moradores daquela cidade a só se acalmar após ouvir as palavras do chefe, daqueles que deveriam cuidar da segurança daquela cidade, a respeito do que ele acreditava significar aquele fenômeno e que ninguém deveria temê-lo. Assim como fora ordenado por aquele que era Senhor de todos ali.

Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e eles caiam até sua cintura. O corpo magro estava coberto pelo vestido azul escuro, que deixava seus braços completamente despidos. E por conseqüência dava para ver a cicatriz que ia desde seu punho até seu cotovelo. Cicatriz que era uma das três marcas que haviam sido deixadas em seu corpo, por causa de sua desobediência.

Cruzou os braços alisando-os inconscientemente, enquanto voltava os olhos para a porta do cômodo onde se encontrava, observando uma mulher corpulenta e de cabelos grisalhos entrar no cômodo, carregando uma bandeja com um copo e um jarro de água. A colocou sobre o móvel ao lado da porta e fez uma reverência, mostrando-se pronta para abandonar o cômodo.

# Lya! – a chamou, obrigando-a a cessar seus movimentos e encará-la. – Onde está seu Senhor? – questionou, mostrando-se preocupada com o fato de não ter noticias dele há horas.

# Não o vejo desde o amanhecer, Yuki-sama! – respondeu em tom respeitoso. – Minha Senhora deseja que avise ao Senhor que deseja vê-lo quando chegar? – aquela que atendia pelo nome de Yuki, fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, antes de voltar a atenção para o exterior. – Yuki-sama, perdoe-me, mas… - ela voltou os olhos para a empregada. – A pequena Hime-sama estava lhe procurando. Está no jardim aguardando o seu despertar Yuki-sama!

# Obrigada por me informar, Lya! – sorriu levemente. – Já irei descer para vê-la. Pode se retirar! – mandou.

A serviçal fez uma leve reverência e pedindo licença se retirou do cômodo, fechando a porta com delicadeza a suas costas. Olhou para o céu, agora azul celeste, e um sorriso irônico se formou em seus lábios, pintado no batom de cor rosa claro.

# As Miko devem estar adorando isso! – disse para si mesma, dando as costas para a enorme janela e avançando em direção a porta de seu cômodo de onde, imediatamente, saiu em direção ao jardim.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Abriu as portas pesadas sem cerimônias, tendo acesso ao cômodo onde ficava a sala de descanso de seu Senhor, o encontrando sentando em sua poltrona, olhando fixamente para a enorme janela atrás de sua mesa, analisando o céu, que a pouco recebera de volta sua coloração normal, com curiosidade.

Aquele não era um fenômeno natural. O amanhecer cor de sangue já havia sido previsto anteriormente por alguém, e ele, tinha conhecimento disso, embora desconhecesse o que viria acompanhado de tal aviso da natureza.

O Senhor despertara aquela manhã sentindo o forte de cheiro de sangue, a penetrar seu cômodo através da janela aberta. Cheiro de sangue a apenas permanecer no ar durante rápidos segundos. E desde então, encontrava-se ali, pensando a respeito daquilo, enquanto aguardava a chegada de seu Conselheiro.

# Mandou chamar-me, meu Senhor? – perguntou, arrumando sua postura perante o Senhor daquelas terras, entretanto não obteve resposta verbal. – Inu no Taisho-sama? – chamou novamente, dando um passo a frente.

# Isto com toda a certeza é coisa daquelas bruxas! – sussurrou, estreitando os olhos de cor dourada. – O cheiro do sangue que senti esta manhã era o cheiro do sangue de uma pessoa pura. Uma mulher Miko… - acrescentou, virando o rosto para encarar o seu conselheiro. – Tenho certeza de que este cheiro é de uma delas…

Myouga apenas continuou em silêncio, acreditando em todas as palavras do Senhor de Batsu, afinal de contas, nenhum outro conhecia tão bem as Miko como ele. Ele era capaz de dizer quem era ou não era uma Miko apenas pelo cheiro da mulher. Nenhum outro Youkai havia tido tantas experiências com as ditas mulheres sagradas, que ele. E era por conhecer tão bem a raça, que as queria longe de suas Terras.

Mas este ódio nem sempre existiu. No passado, mesmo com a rivalidade existente entre ele e Midoriku, os dois conversavam e se uniam quando algo era interesse de ambas as raças. Ele vira quando ela sucumbira, estava lá para presenciar a cena. Neste dia lutou junto a ela, mas não pode fazer muita coisa. Os inimigos estavam em maior quantidade e eram extremamente poderosos. Neste dia a vira criar a jóia que desaparecera misteriosamente após ir parar nas mãos dos Exterminadores.

O ódio que sentia pela raça, considerada pura, nasceu há alguns anos atrás. Anos após o nascimento de seu primeiro filho Sesshoumaru, com uma mulher Youkai. Mulher Youkai que desaparecera assim que ele se descobrira apaixonado por Izayoi, a mulher com quem teria seu segundo filho, Inuyasha. Mulher com quem havia feito o ritual do Casamento Youkai e que tivera a vida tomada de forma impiedosa, por causa das Miko.

Embora Inuyasha jamais houvesse tomado conhecimento disto, fora culpa das Miko, que a morte de amada esposa de seu Senhor e Mãe de seu Principe Inuyasha, viera. Myouga e o seu Senhor eram os únicos a terem conhecimento disto. Por desejo da mulher, eles haviam omitido a verdade do filho dela.

Após este acontecimento Inu no Taisho passara a culpar as Miko por suas desgraças. As culpava, especialmente, pelo homem que havia se tornado após a morte da mulher amada. Homem que almejava vingança, mas não podia tê-la por ter jurado à amada não fazer nada contra aquelas que a amaldiçoaram.

# Vai fazer algo a respeito, meu Senhor? – questionou, após um tempo em silêncio.

Inu no Taisho se colocou de pé e caminhou até um dos armários lotados de livros, puxando por entre eles a fotografia do rosto de uma mulher de cabelos negros, a segurar em seus braços, um bebê de meses.

# Izayoi amava Inuyasha e por egoísmo meu acabei por perdê-lo. – murmurou repentinamente, e no fim fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça. – Não quero colocar a culpa de meus atos errôneos em ninguém, mas apenas fiz o que fiz por estar amargurado, por causa da perda de Izayoi. – colocou a fotografia no lugar. – Por causa daquelas mulheres… - fechou a mão com força, parando diante da janela. – Izayoi ficaria decepcionada comigo. Ela me fez prometer que deixaria meu ódio de lado. Foi por suprimi-lo que acabei por esquecer de meus filhos, e descontar minhas frustrações neles. – suspirou profundamente. - Eu fiz o que ela sempre me pediu para não fazer. A decepcionei!

Virou o rosto para o conselheiro, desejando poder voltar no tempo para modificar todos os acontecimentos. Evitar que seu primogênito fosse embora da maneira que havia ido, e que seu caçula sentisse ódio por ele por ter acabado com a vida da mulher Miko, que na realidade havia se infiltrado em Batsu para observá-los. Deveria ter contado a verdade para ambos os filhos, assim eles não guardariam sentimentos ruins a seu respeito. E era por desejar conversar pacificamente com o filho mais novo, que ainda não havia permitido que as buscas por ele fossem encerradas.

# Não! Não irei fazer nada! – respondeu ao questionamento, após um longo período de silêncio. – Se isso é problema delas, as deixe o solucionarem sozinhas. São poderosas. Podem se livrar de qualquer coisa sem muito problema! – Myouga fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

# Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Oyakata-sama? – deixou as palavras abandonarem seus lábios, após muito pestanejar consigo mesmo, se deveria ou não perguntar-lhe a respeito de algo que há dias atormentava sua mente. – Quanto à seu primogênito? – questionou, após o gesto silencioso de autorização. – Não acha que seria uma boa idéia tentar encontrá-lo? O Senhor necessita de ambos os seus filhos ao seu lado neste momento!

Inu no Taishou, apenas olhou Myouga por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a prestar atenção no exterior, sem dar qualquer resposta, e o Conselheiro não achou seguro repetir sua duvida. Há algum tempo estava notando as mudanças no comportamento de seu Senhor há, inclusive, passar a parar diante da porta do antigo cômodo do Primogênito o encarando com um olhar indecifrável. Porém, era capaz de dizer que ele sentia falta dele.

O Príncipe Sesshoumaru e o Rei Inu no Taishou, antes dos terríveis acontecimentos por causa da amada do primeiro, eram extremamente unidos. Um auxiliava o outro quando fosse necessário. Amizade que ele não chegara a ter com Inuyasha, por nesta época viver viajando e em batalhas sangrentas com outros Reinos.

# Se Sesshoumaru desejasse me ver ele viria me procurar! – anunciou rispidamente, sem olhar para o Conselheiro. – Ele sabe onde me encontrar! – ergueu a cabeça, afinal não gostava de tocar naquele assunto. – Agora me deixe sozinho, Myouga, necessito colocar os pensamentos em ordem!

Myouga fez uma reverência e se retirou, fechando a enorme porta, silenciosamente a suas costas, respirando profundamente. Desejando que um deles deixasse o orgulho de lado e acabasse de uma vez com todas aquelas diferenças. E não pensava apenas em Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha também deveria estar castigando o pai, uma vez que, depois de tanto tempo, ainda não havia retornado e muito menos dado sinal de vida.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Haru estreitou os olhos para o céu, que até minutos atrás possuía a cor de sangue, sentindo os ventos soprarem com maior força fazendo seus cabelos dançarem, e a obrigando a colocar o braço diante dos olhos para não acabar sendo cegada pela poeira erguida.

Gostaria de saber como as Miko, Tsubaki e especialmente o Conselho estaria lidando com aquele fenômeno naquele momento, uma vez que poucos sabiam a respeito da profecia que havia sido proferida a ela aos dez anos de idade em um sonho que tivera com Midoriku. E mesmo aqueles que a conheciam, não tinham conhecimento de todos os detalhes da previsão. Havia omitido partes importantes, as guardando apenas para si, por desejo próprio.

Mas outra Miko também havia recebido detalhes da profecia, detalhes que não haviam sido confiados a ela, na mesma noite. Midoriku separara as duas partes da profecia nela e na outra criança. E os detalhes que foram contados para a segunda criança escolhida, nunca foram revelados e para o túmulo, ela os levou. E de lá, nenhuma delas seriam capazes de retirar.

Sua parte apenas falava a respeito de uma criança que seria marcada pelo pecado e que teria poderes de Miko mais poderosos do que qualquer uma daquelas que realmente havia nascido e vivido em Shima no Ten. Tal acontecimento seria marcado pelo amanhecer sangrento. E que tal criança iria trazer a desgraça se caísse nas mãos de pessoas erradas. Como a criança era e outros detalhes cruciais, haviam ficado com aquela que havia morrido.

# A parte mais importante! – disse para si mesma. – Não adianta sabermos que existe uma criança poderosa se não sabermos como ela é.

Mas de acordo com a segunda escolhida, fora Midoriku quem mandara não revelar os detalhes por não acreditar que as Miko, em decadência, eram merecedoras de tanto naquele momento. Fora ordenada, apenas revelar se achasse realmente necessário. Se as Miko merecessem ser ajudadas. Se não, deveria manter para sempre guardado para si.

Sorriu e girou no mesmo lugar, ficando de contra o vento, a passar seus cabelos para frente, assim como o vestido de camponesa que utilizava. Fora exatamente isso que ela fizera.

Seu exílio, afinal de contas havia vindo numa hora boa. Não iria necessitar se preocupar com aquilo. Os problemas seriam de Tsubaki. Apenas não gostava do fato de que, provavelmente, Tsubaki iria cometer um erro grave e por tudo a perder.

# Ai sim vocês vão ver o grave erro que cometeram! – disse num tom de voz particularmente alto. – Ai sim… vocês virão atrás de mim! – estendeu a mão para o céu, quando o vento deixou de soprar, e assim um passarinho pousou sobre ela. – Mas até lá eu terei descoberto o que foi tirado de minha mente e poderei sair daqui sem que vocês saibam! – sorriu, alisando as penas do passarinho de cor marrom. – Encontre-a para mim! – sussurrou para o pássaro e tornou a estender o braço para que ele voasse e fosse embora junto com tantos outros. – Até lá eu terei feito o que é necessário e não o que vocês julgam ser o certo.

Observou-o desaparecer no horizonte, e desviou a atenção para o lago que existia próximo a casa onde estava vivendo. Aquele era um pequeno pedaço da floresta que havia sido abandonado por alguma população a temer um Youkai que as Miko se encarregaram de matar para poder usar como exílio para ela.

Local que ficava cinco dias de viagem, da cidade de Batsu. Local onde poderia ser facilmente localizada por qualquer um, podendo ser assassinada ou levada para o Senhor de Batsu. Youkai com quem nunca havia se encontrado, mas de quem já havia ouvido muitas histórias a respeito. Homem Youkai que sempre quisera conhecer por saber que fora ele quem as exilara naquela Ilha que costumava ser refúgio de Midoriku.

Sentou na entrada de sua cabana, cruzando as penas se colocando na posição de lótus e soltou o ar lentamente pelos lábios, estendendo a mão diante do próprio corpo e a virando para poder ver o desenho que havia em seu punho. Desenho que a identificada como mãe de um Houshi. Houshi que fugira do Monte Shiro e agora se encontrava na companhia de Kagome.

Fechou o punho e ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo ironicamente ao recordar-se de algo que a mãe de Kagome havia lhe dito uma vez, ainda quando eram jovens e não sabiam se teriam filhos. Quando ela ainda não era Soberana de Shima no Ten, e outra não havia cometido o pecado a considerá-la traidora e fazer discutirem sua vida ou morte. Assim como fora feito a Kagome.

# Aconteceu justamente como havíamos dito… - sussurrou. – Nossos filhos iriam se encontrar! – abaixou a cabeça. – Pena que não foi para realizarem o ritual do casamento! – sorriu. – Eles se tornaram fugitivos. – olhou para o céu. – Pena que você não está aqui para ver isto! Você ia adorar saber que sua filha fugiu das nossas garras. – a ironia tomou conta de seu sorriso. – Assim como você, um dia o fez.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Os olhos vermelhos e femininos se estreitaram e seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto observava o sol terminar de aparecer por completo no horizonte que amanhecera na cor de sangue. Levantou-se de sua poltrona e caminhou lentamente pelo escritório, com os braços cruzados sobre sua cintura fina.

Ergueu a taça com a bebida transparente até seus lábios e sorriu ainda mais olhando para a lareira onde o fogo queimava mostrando-lhe a imagem de uma criança recém nascida. Mordeu os lábios e atirou a taça de cristal na lareira causando uma pequena explosão, antes de se virar para o homem parado num canto mais escuro da sala.

Seu olhar vago e perdido em algum lugar. Os cabelos negros e longos embaraçados e sua roupa maltratada embora fosse cara, faziam muitos desacreditarem que aquele Youkai era o Senhor daquelas terras.

Da faixa que existia um pouco abaixo de sua cintura, ocultando a junção entre a saia longa e o corpete sensual, ela retirou um leque e o abriu para colocá-lo diante de seu rosto ocultando seus lábios e sorriso.

# Hiromi meu querido! – disse em tom baixo, e lentamente o homem voltou a atenção para ela. Um gesto mecânico demais. – Diga ao nosso convidado que ele pode agir quando desejar.

# Sim Kagura-sama. – disse e ao fazer uma reverencia exagerada, deixou com que a luz encontrasse a pele de seu pescoço, deixando visível um profundo corte que embora estivesse aberto, não mais sangrava.

ღ.ღ.ღ~ღ.ღ.ღ

Akai - Vermelho  
Oyakata - Meu Senhor  
Kuso - Merda

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim! .

E agora vamos as reviews!

**Lilermen –** Opa obrigada! Ai foi mais um capítulo e a explicação da profecia. E tadinho do Inuyasha… O que Miroku ia contar era uma Lenda e não a profecia. Uma lenda, que por sinal será explicada daqui há alguns muitos capítulos, por Miroku. Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**Lari-chan –** Bigadinha menina! E o que eu estou planejando? #momento de silêncio# Bem… em breve vocês vão saber! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Sammy-chan'x3 –** o.O' Si si! Beeeem… a profecia não tinha muita relação com a Lenda que Miroku ainda vai contar. Lenda esta que vai ser importante para a fic. . Bem Kagura voltou a aparecer. O que será que vai acontecer? O.o. Fico feliz por ter gostado do capítulo. Até o próximo # e sem balas Nerds # capítulo. Beijokas.

**Kaoro Yumi –** Si si! Mas Kagome e Inuyasha ainda vão, como posso dizer, aprontar muitas coisas agora que estão juntos. E isso inclui o fato de as coisas entre eles começarem a esquentar. Opa #fecha a boca# falei! Mas em fim… Bem a história de Miroku será comentada novamente no próximo capítulo. E em breve não terá mas muita coisa o que se esconder sobre ela. Si si! Estou esperando:) Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Sango Lee –** Que bom que ficou em explicado e que você tenha gostado. Bem o Sesshoumaru ainda vai demorar a aparecer um pouquinho, mas estou pensando em uma aparição chocante para ele, afinal ele merece. Afinal **Sesshoumaru vai ter um papel importante na fic**. Si si. Eu também estou gostando de escrever o romance dele desta forma, o que foi um pouco complicado pois não queria nada muito meloso, rápido ou que aparecesse do nada. Acho que consegui isso. Quanto a **Kouga**… sim ele vai aparecer. Mas o que estou planejando para ele não é uma rivalidade entre ele e Inuyasha, assim como acontece no anime. De fato ele irá querer Kagome, mas não será algo para ficar sendo transmitido ao longo da fic. ¬¬' Eu acho que não expliquei como deveria, mas em fim… Sango! Sango vai aparecer logo logo para fazer companhia a Miroku. Quanto a guerra, ela estará relacionada com a profecia que não tem relação com o pacto de Kagome e Inuyasha. E se eles irão entrar nela, apenas os capítulos nos dirá com o passar do tempo. Obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios, e também pela review. Espero você no próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

** –** hehehehehehe. Que bom que está gostando. Bem, a profecia realmente fala sobre uma criança poderosa. Agora se a mãe de Kagome era poderosa, eu não sei dizer! #se esconde# Mas agora já sabemos que ela fugiu de Shima no Tem quando ainda era viva. E ai gostou deste capítulo? Espero que sim. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**K-Dani –** Bem a razão pela qual **Kagome é considerada pecadora** vai ser explicada sim, mas para isso eles terão de se encontrar com uma personagem que saiba da história toda. Não se preocupe. Ai foi mais um capítulo e espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Individua do Mal –** Opaaaa! Ai foi mais um capítulo. Obrigada pela review. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Agome chan** **–** Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Desculpa pela demora do capítulo, mas tive alguns problemas. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Luna –** Estou ressurgindo das cinzas novamente! #sorriso amarelo# Isso isso... esta razão ainda será explicada. Apenas não sei se vai demorar muito. E a profecia foi explicada. Gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

XXXX

Agradeço pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

**Beijokas**

**Mandem Reviews**

**E até mais!**

**T.B.**


	14. Kazaana

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Kaazana**  
\Capítulo Catorze\

ღ

ღ

Kagome ergueu a cabeça e encarou o céu do fim de tarde, podendo ver mais um grupo de pássaros raros passarem voando em direção oposta ao que o sol nascera naquela manhã, piando durante este percurso, e mostrando que a natureza estava sentindo claramente as mudanças perigosas que iriam acontecer por causa da Profecia de Midoriku.

Franziu o cenho apertando com força o arco que trazia em suas mãos, e virando o rosto na direção da entrada da floresta que existia ao lado esquerdo deles, e juntamente com ela, Miroku e Inuyasha também pararam a caminhada, o segundo levando a mão até a espada, sem sacá-la.

Uma grande quantidade de energia Youkai se aproximava velozmente, vindo na direção deles, e se não estivessem enganado, dúzias de Youkais em breve surgiriam de por entre as árvores e os atacariam.

Kagome ergueu a mão direita pegando uma das flechas e a armando no arco para estar preparada quando eles aparecessem, o que não demorou muito para acontecer. Houve uma grande explosão de luz, e mais de cem Youkais irromperam das flores, avançando sobre eles, para matá-los por se encontrarem em seu caminho.

Inuyasha arrancou a espada da bainha e com apenas um único golpe matou algumas dezenas deles, continuando a luta, e largando a mala com seus pertences no chão para poder lutar com mais facilidade. Miorku usava seu bastão para matar alguns Youkais, e Kagome utilizava a Hama no Ya que descobrira poder conjurar, eliminando mais de quatro Youkais com uma flecha.

# Quanto mais matamos, mais eles aparecem! – reclamou Miroku após matar mais dois Youkais e virando-se para a floresta de onde, cada vez mais surgiam Youkais. – De onde surgiram tantos assim e por que decidiram atacar ao mesmo tempo?

Kagome mirou um ponto entre um grupo de Youkais a virem em sua direção e largou a flecha, a observando ser envolta por sua energia purificadora e explodir ao tocar em um Youkai, eliminando mais de dez Youkais a se encontrarem ao seu redor. Sorriu satisfeita e encarou Miroku.

# Obviamente estão com medo por causa da quinta profecia! – disse Kagome, antes de atirar mais uma flecha. – Eles entendem que algo está acontecendo de errado, mas não sabem o que é! Acham que se passarem a atacar desta maneira podem se livrar do que está preste a acontecer! – e atirou mais uma flecha. – A lei da sobrevivência…

# Uma atitude muito estúpida devo dizer! – Inuyasha afirmou, antes de se virar, cortando o ar com a Tessaiga e criando uma enorme camada de energia a matar mais alguns dos Youkais.

Porém, ainda mais deles surgiam, obrigando o grupo a se aproximarem um dos outros para cobrir todo o local que eles se encontravam e evitar serem atacados por trás e consequentemente, mortos, e assim continuaram a lutar. Os Youkais não eram fortes, mas devido ao fato de se encontrarem em grande quantidade, dificultava tudo para os guerreiros, que a cima de tudo, começavam a se cansar.

A jovem donzela atirou mais uma flecha e percebeu que sua visão ficara turva, porém, apenas passou a mão no rosto tentando fazê-la voltar ao normal, e atirou mais duas flechas, centrando o máximo de energia que podia para exterminar um grande grupo de uma vez. Seu corpo estava começando a reclamar por causa do enorme período de tempo em que se encontrava utilizando poderes que ela jamais havia utilizando antes.

E assim que atirou mais uma flecha, a apenas matar um Youkai, pois o atingiu certeiramente no coração, caiu de joelhos no chão, apoiando o peso do corpo com os braços, respirando com dificuldade, praguejando mentalmente por suas energias terem se esgotado com tanta facilidade. Sacudiu a cabeça com violência para ambos lados, antes piscar os olhos fortemente e erguer a cabeça podendo perceber o grande número de Youkai a virem em sua direção.

O príncipe de Batsu eliminou mais alguns Youkais e virou-se imediatamente em direção a Kagome, ao sentir que ela havia enfraquecido. Deu um passo a frente e praguejou quando um grupo de Youkai se colocou em seu caminho, impedindo que avançasse em direção aquela que, em breve, seria atacada.

# O Hanyou está preocupado com a humana. – zombou um deles. – Deixe que meus amigos tomem conta dela. – riu, mas seu sorriso imediatamente desapareceu quando o poder da espada Tessaiga o atingiu, o matando juntamente aos outros.

Gritou desesperado o nome dela, pois já era tarde demais para atacar e salvá-la, entretanto os Youkais foram incapazes de tocá-la devido a barreira que ela erguera ao seu redor. Sorriu aliviado, mas tinha certeza que, pelo estado em que ela se encontrava, seria incapaz de manter aquela proteção por muito tempo, por isso tinha que se livrar de todos eles de uma vez por todas.

Miroku olhou para os lados, vendo a situação da jovem Miko e o desespero de seu Contratante a tentar se aproximar dela para socorrê-la, sendo impedido pela mais de centenas de Youkais que passaram a se aglomerar perto dele, ao perceberem que poderiam se livrar da mulher capaz de conjurar uma Hama no Ya.

# Se continuarmos assim seremos mortos… - disse para si mesmo, e logo gemeu de dor quando um Youkai se aproximou por trás causando-lhe um ferimento no ombro esquerdo. – Certo, agora já chega!

Disse, ouvindo Inuyasha praguejar alto ao ser envolvido por mais de trinta Youkais, enquanto os outros voavam rasantes em direção a Kagome, desejando destruir a barreira fragilizada ao seu redor. Estavam todos cansados e não iriam conseguir sobreviver por muito tempo aquela grande massa de Youkais se ele não agisse rápido.

Sabia que havia prometido ao seu progenitor, jamais utilizar aquilo no mundo a não ser que fosse contra aquele cujo nome estava guardado em sua memória, mas aquela era uma situação de vida ou morte, podia quebrar a promessa feita antes de ele morrer.

Enterrou o bastão no solo e ergueu a mão direita desamarrando o rosário de contas azul claro que havia ao redor dele, e estendendo a mão com a palma aberta na direção dos Youkai que avançavam contra a donzela quase inconsciente, fez surgir um enorme vortex a sugar os seres para o centro de sua mão, desaparecendo ao entrar no corpo dele.

Kagome viu os Youkais serem puxados para longe de si, e ao sentir a forte camada de vento a apenas não sugá-la por estar protegida pela barreira, mesmo que enfraquecida, virou em direção a Miroku não acreditando no que estava vendo acontecer.

Inuyasha conseguiu se livrar dos Youkai que o ficaram tentando segurar, mas não se moveu em direção a Kagome, pois encarava com incredulidade todos os Youkai que eram sugados para dentro do braço do Houshi fugitivo, embora tinha quase que absoluta certeza de que não era para o corpo dele que eles estavam indo.

Segundos depois, quando nenhum Youkai mais se atreveu a sair da floresta, por medo de ser sugado ou por não existir mais nenhum na proximidade deles, Miroku fechou a mão direita e tornou a enrolar o rosário ao redor dela, lacrando o que quer que existisse nela, e pegando seu bastão.

O Príncipe de Batsu guardou a espada na bainha, e aproximou-se de Kagome, a manter seu olhar fixo em Miroku, a avançar lentamente até eles. A jovem piscou os olhos e desviou a atenção para Inuyasha sorrindo levemente enquanto fazia a barreira ao seu redor se dissipar, permitindo que ele se aproximasse e se ajoelhando e tocando sua face.

# Você está bem? – questionou, e assim que obteve a resposta positiva, segurou-a pelo braço para ajudá-la a ficar de pé, trazendo o arco e as flechas junto. – Você não está acostumada a usar tanto poder, por isso se cansou desta maneira!

# Sim eu sei. – ela disse, passando o braço no rosto tentando eliminar o embaçado que havia em sua vista. – Mas eu realmente estou bem Inuyasha! – sorriu para ele, a manter uma expressão preocupada. – Eu só preciso descansar um pouco para recuperar as energias. – sorriu ainda mais, e olhou para Miroku antes de voltar os olhos para a mão direita e lacrada.

O Houshi manteve uma expressão séria, tendo certeza absoluta de que agora deveria se explicar a respeito do buraco que existia em sua mãe e que um dia, se transformaria em sua maldição e morte.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Com apenas um golpe, cortando o ar com a espada, conseguiu destruir todos os vinte alvos que havia sido colocado a sua frente para o seu treinamento. Franziu o cenho, obviamente acreditando que o ataque havia sido fraco, pois restaram pedaços grandes dos objetos feitos de madeira, e girou no mesmo lugar, permitindo que os criados avançassem em direção aos destroços, para recolhê-los e montarem novos.

Guardou a espada na bainha que havia presa na junção de sua calça branca e sua camisa de mesma cor, com alguns detalhes em roxo e azul, e sorriu assim que seus olhos se fixaram na mulher a usar um vestido de cor azul escuro, parada a porta que dava acesso aquele jardim de treinamento.

Aproximou-se dela, e beijou-lhe a mão com carinho, a observando sorrir um sorriso que apenas era dado a ele. E pelos lábios que apenas eram tocados por ele.

# Desculpe-me por atrapalhar seu treinamento. Mas há um General da Cidade Proibida que deseja lhe falar pessoalmente. – disse num sussurro, observando as expressões dele mudarem entre a séria e a curiosa, afinal de contas, o que o Reino de Batsu iria desejar com o Reino de Arashi?

Sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, passou pela mulher de cabelos negros e seguiu em direção ao salão principal, onde todas as visitas o aguardavam para uma conversa, sendo seguido pela mulher em silêncio. E assim que chegou ao local desejado, recebeu uma reverência respeitosa de seus guardas e daquele que havia sido enviado por Batsu, a erguer-se imediatamente, estendendo-lhe um envelope lacrado pelo emblema, em vermelho, da cidade de onde viera.

# O Senhor Conselheiro de Batsu, Myouga, enviou-me pessoalmente para entregar essa carta em suas mãos, Meu Senhor! – informou.

O Soberano de Arashi recebeu a carta, e a abriu com cuidado, lendo cada detalhe do texto escrito em letra feminina, franzindo o cenho à medida que se aproximava do final, trazendo a curiosidade aqueles que se encontravam ao redor. E ao terminar, ergueu o olhar, dobrando o papel, e o guardando dentro do envelope, antes de entregá-lo a mulher ao seu lado.

# Aguarde um momento! Irei redigir a carta para que entregue a ele, com minha resposta! – deu ás costas para o General, a realizar um gesto positivo de compreensão, mais uma vez, sendo seguido pela mulher a carregar o envelope em suas mãos.

# O que aconteceu para Batsu lhe pedir ajuda? – questionou ao adentrarem no escritório, achando estranha a reação daquele que era o Senhor e seu esposo. – Algo de errado aconteceu?

O Youkai de longos cabelos negros sentou-se em sua poltrona, puxando uma folha de pergaminho e uma pena para perto de si. Entretanto, antes de iniciar sua resposta, ergueu os olhos castanhos para aquela que era sua esposa.

# O segundo filho e herdeiro ao trono desapareceu após a invasão ao qual tomei conhecimento meses atrás. – revelou seriamente. – E o Conselheiro deseja minha ajuda, já que a ofereci a ele quando necessitasse. – a mulher franziu o cenho. – Sei o que prometi. Mas não seria de boa índole negar o pedido dele neste momento Yuki!

# Sim eu sei! Eu jamais lhe contestaria, meu querido. – sorriu levemente, antes de sentar-se diante dele. – Há algo que eu possa fazer para lhe ajudar, meu querido? Adoraria fazê-lo.

E embora ele não tenha lhe dito absolutamente nada através dos lábios, o olhar e seus pensamentos transmitiram o que ele desejava, afinal de contas não havia necessidade de trocas de palavras entre eles uma vez que pertenciam um ao outro. Uma vez que ele lhe pertencia, e seu corpo e habilidades pertenciam a ele. E era de sua habilidade que o Senhor daquelas Terras, necessitava naquele momento. Sua habilidade lhe diria o que ele necessitava saber e onde o que ele desejava se encontrava.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Miroku jogou uma pedrinha, distraidamente para cima a capturando no ar com a mão boa, enquanto se mantinha sentado no chão por entre as árvores da floresta, que há poucos minutos, se mostrara ser um grande ninho de Youkais e onde passariam aquela noite. Pensava em uma maneira sensata para responder aos questionamentos de Inuyasha, e explicá-lo a respeito do que se tratava aquilo que existia em sua mão direita.

A maldição destinada ao seu avô, que por anos, juntamente a dois companheiros, perseguira um Youkai extremamente perigoso. Youkai este, que apenas havia sido visto por duas vezes e era capaz de vencer qualquer Miko ou Houshi. Youkai que, na época, utilizou-se de uma Miko enfeitiçada para lhe levar a uma armadilha e amaldiçoar-lhe com um Buraco do Vento que poderia ser utilizado em benefício próprio, mas que após o passar dos anos, iria se tornar seu executor.

Quando isso acontecera a seu avô, seu pai já era nascido e já havia sido selecionado para o ritual do casamento Miko e Houshi. E devido a sua idade, se recordava de que o velho Houshi apenas vivera por mais dois dias após a maldição ter lhe sido jogada, passando-a assim para aquele que fora seu pai, pouco antes do ritual, e após sua morte, quando ele tinha apenas sete anos, o Kaazana, como assim era chamado, passou para ele.

E assim continuaria a ser por todas as suas gerações, até que o falecer do Youkai venha a acontecer. Era por tal motivo que não podia aceitar, também, o fato de não ter sido escolhido para engravidar uma Miko. Deveria deixar herdeiros antes de sua morte, se fosse incapaz de chegar e se vingar do Youkai.

# Não importa que tenha um filho ou uma filha… meu herdeiro terá essa maldição se eu não encerrá-la antes! – finalizou a explicação de minutos, onde apenas ele se pronunciara, enquanto olhava fixamente para sua mão amaldiçoada, fechando o punho com força logo em seguida. – Meu pai contou esta história para a mulher escolhida para ele, assim não seria um susto para ela, casa se, um dia, sua filha Miko viesse desenvolver esse pequeno… dom. – hesitou ao pronunciar a última palavra.

# E para onde são mandados esses que são sugados por você? – Inuyasha questionou com seriedade, seus braços e pernas cruzadas e a espada Tessaiga deitada sobre seu corpo.

# Ficam vagando eternamente em um nada. – respondeu, movendo o ombro enfaixado incomodamente. – Não há como sair uma vez que se está aqui dentro. Sua existência desaparece. Ele não vive e nem mesmo morre. – sorriu forçadamente. – Um dia eu serei como eles.

# Não se você conseguir se livrar do Youkai que lhe fez isso! – a voz de Kagome o fez erguer a cabeça. – Sei que é difícil, mas deve ter um pensamento positivo a respeito disso Miroku. – ela disse, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas, fazendo Inuyasha franzir os olhos em irritação. – Eu e Inuyasha podemos lhe ajudar com isso! – sorriu.

# Podemos?

Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando a indagação escapar de seus lábios antes que fosse capaz de se segurar. E ignorou o olhar lançado por sua Contratante, afinal de contas desejava se livrar daquele Houshi o mais depressa possível, ajudá-lo implicaria em mais um bom tempo com aquele homem ao lado deles.

# Certo! Podemos.

Girou os olhos, fazendo Kagome sorrir satisfeita, e virou o rosto sem acreditar que estava se deixando levar pelos desejos de uma mulher, apenas para agradá-la. Talvez estivesse passando tempo demais ao lado da jovem donzela que acabara por ser tornar mais do que sua Contratante. Sorriu de forma estranha, enquanto analisava a moça em questão, pensando que ela iria ter de agradá-lo e muito por ter feito tal promessa sem consultá-lo antes.

# Algo errado? – quis saber a morena, notando o sorriso que se formara nos lábios do Príncipe, a imediatamente realizar um gesto de negação com a cabeça.

O Herdeiro de Batsu voltou de seus devaneios, percebendo que Miroku não mais se encontrava próximo deles, embora ainda fosse capaz de sentir o cheiro dele nas proximidades. Olhou seriamente para sua Contratante, a remexer em sua bagagem em busca de algo, capturando um pequeno espelhinho para analisar a própria imagem, ajeitando um fio de cabelo que caía sobre seu rosto.

A jovem donzela possuía uma beleza única e ele estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que não se sentia atraído por ela desde o início. A Miko pecadora e de nome Kagome o encantara desde o momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, e a partir de então, a convivência, os acontecimentos e o pacto a ligá-los haviam ajudado no aumento deste encanto. Encanto que já existia a muito, e fora descoberto pelo anel de compromisso no dedo deles.

Farejou o ar, para ter certeza de que Miroku se encontrava afastado o suficiente deles, e levantou, caminhando até a Miko, a encontrar-se de costas para ele. A jovem se sobressaltou ao senti-lo enlaçar-lhe a cintura de forma repentina colando os corpos deles. Jogou os cabelos negros, agora presos em uma trança, para o lado esquerdo e deitou a cabeça no ombro dela, a fazendo estremecer ao sentir sua respiração quente.

# Inuyasha! Miroku está… - sussurrou, se preocupando em ser vista pela Houshi.

# Está bem longe de nós no momento, koi! – terminou a frase para ela, virando-a de frente para ele e a prendendo entre seu corpo e uma árvore. – Estou desejando te beijar desde a última vez que o fiz, mas a presença do Houshi simplesmente não me permite… - confessou de forma sensual, sem unir os lábios aos dela. – Mas acho que deveria lhe castigar primeiro!

# Não me recordo de ter cometido algum delito para ser castigada! – Kagome abriu os olhos, os fixando sobre Inuyasha, tendo conhecimento de que ele falava a respeito da ajuda oferecida a Miroku.

# Claro que se recorda Miko! – seus olhos se estreitaram, a observando com certa desconfiança. – Agora terei de suportar este Houshi me infernizando por mais tempo do que se deveria.

# Oras… apenas estamos fazendo uma boa ação! – sorriu carinhosamente para ele, tentando ignorar o nervosismo por se encontrar em tal posição com ele. – Não quero sentir um peso na consciência no futuro, por saber que poderia ter ajudado Miroku a não ser engolido e acabar vagando no nada durante a eternidade. Eu até que gosto dele! – o Hanyou quase rosnou ao ouvir sua donzela dizer tais palavras a respeito do "gostar" do Houshi. – Mas não se atreva a matá-lo ou bater nele por causa disso, Inuyasha… gostar é diferente de amar! – sussurrou, sorrindo levemente. – E é você quem eu amo!

# Adorei ouvir isso! – Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir tal afirmação, sentindo-se extremamente feliz. – Mas não pense que vai se livrar de seu castigo, koi! – sussurrou no ouvido dela, lhe causando arrepios.

A moça Miko, descobriu-se amando a maneira como ele lhe chamara, enquanto lhe provocava com palavras e atitudes. E fechando os olhos sentiu o corpo amolecer, deixando-o ser sustentado única e exclusivamente pelo Hanyou a segurar-lhe os punhos com força, quando ele depositou um beijo na marca de dentes na base de seu pescoço, a tornando mais nítida. Jamais sonhara em sentir tais sensações em sua vida, especialmente as descargas elétricas a atacarem seu corpo quando ele a beijava.

Abriu os lábios, pegando-se desejando mais contato, e logo pode sentir Inuyasha invadindo-lhe a boca aprofundando o beijo. O sorriso nos lábios dele, ainda colocados nos seus, aumentou em satisfação quando ela tentou se utilizar do mesmo artifício que ele durante o beijo.

O Herdeiro levou os braços dela até sua nuca, de forma que ela o abraçasse, e assim pode descer a mão até a cintura fina, desencostando-a da árvore. Nenhuma outra mulher havia ocasionado tal efeito nele anteriormente, seu corpo regia de maneira estranha à ela, o fazendo desejar provar mais do que o gosto dos lábios dela, entretanto, não podia adiantar-se. Tal ação poderia assustá-la ou magoá-la profundamente, e vê-la em uma dessas duas condições era o que menos desejava.

Afastou-se lentamente dela, rompendo o beijo, após alguns minutos que pareceram passar com alta velocidade. Podia sentir o cheiro de Miroku se aproximando deles, e não desejava ser pego naquela situação pelo Houshi, pois o mesmo iria tratar de realizar alguma brincadeira a este respeito.

# Com Miroku ao nosso lado, se preocupando em me irritar e atrapalhar, não poderemos aproveitar esses momentos por muito tempo! – disse, o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios desaparecendo quando a jovem revirou os olhos e o afastou dela. – Às vezes você é tão má!

# E às vezes você me surpreende com esses seus pensamentos eróticos. – afirmou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, fazendo o rapaz sorrir. – E nem adianta dizer que não está pensando em nada deste tipo, Inuyasha! Conheço seu tom de voz e você mais do que imaginas. – deu as costas para ele, a se sentar na posição de lótus. – Preciso tomar um banho! – o encarou de soslaio. – Tem alguma fonte aqui por perto? – Inuyasha farejou o ar em busca de algum sinal de água.

# Não muito longe daqui, seguindo esta direção! – afirmou apontando para o local, em fim, voltando os olhos para ela. – Vai sozinha? – questionou, observando-a pegar algumas peças de roupa.

# Sei tomar banho sozinha, Inuyasha! Ainda não esqueci como se faz. – falou um pouco irritada, percebendo o que ele realmente almejava com aquela pergunta. – E posso criar uma barreira para evitar a aproximação de pessoas indesejadas. – ele franziu o cenho ao ouvir tal frase, enquanto ela se afastava. – Não… não estou insinuando nada! – acrescentou imediatamente, desaparecendo por entre as árvores, momentos antes em que Miroku tornava a aparecer, carregando algumas frutas meio desajeitado por causa do braço enfaixado.

# Onde Kagome-sama foi? – questionou, olhando para os lados, em busca da moça.

# Foi tomar um banho! – respondeu sem muito interesse, olhando para direção contrária a do Houshi.

# Então o que está fazendo sentado ai? – o tom de voz do Houshi, indicava incredulidade, e Inuyasha voltou os olhos para ele, tentando compreender a razão do questionamento. – Vamos até lá…

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, e antes que pudesse se segurar já havia saltado sobre o Houshi, acertando-o fortemente com um soco na cabeça, o fazendo derrubar as frutas ao cair sentado no chão segurando o local atingido, por ter ousado a jogar mais uma de suas indiretas.

# Deveria ser mais controlado, Inuyasha! – disse o Houshi fugitivo, o olhando com raiva. – Nem ao menos me deixou terminar a frase e já veio me atacando desta maneira! – suspirou. – Eu ia dizer para ficar-me de olho nela e evitar que algo de mal a aconteça uma vez que ela está fraca por causa da luta. – explicou, observando o Príncipe voltar-lhe a atenção.

# Suas atitudes me levam a suspeitar de cada frase que você pronuncia Houshi! - rosnou, retornando a sua posição anterior. - E não se preocupe com a segurança dela. Além de estar atento à qualquer presença que se aproxime dela, Kagome também criou uma barreira ao redor do local, para evitar isso! – explicou.

O Príncipe de Batsu cruzou os braços sobre o peito, realmente acreditando que havia agido mal daquela vez. Porém, o Houshi não podia culpá-lo, pois suas atitudes e citações anteriores o faziam crer que apenas pensamentos obscenos e impróprios passavam por sua mente.

Miroku suspirou sentindo o local latejar por causa da pancada, mas no fim sorriu, enquanto pegava as frutas que haviam caído no chão e as organizava juntas sobre um pedaço de pano, para poder lavá-las antes de comerem. Abriu a bagagem e capturou um saco de um doce cujo nome não se recordava e pôs-se a comê-lo, sendo observado por Inuyasha.

# Será que vai fazer frio está noite? – questionou, desejando quebrar o silêncio que durava minutos, olhando para o céu, já escuro. – Acho que devemos procurar alguns galhos para fazermos uma fogueira. – Inuyasha manteve-se em silêncio, olhando com desconfiança para o Houshi, a sorrir levemente. – Você realmente não gosta de mim, não é mesmo? Apenas me deixa continuar com vocês por ser desejo de Kagome-sama.

# Estaria sendo hipócrita se lhe dissesse que não sinto uma certa antipatia por você, Houshi. – revelou. – Mas acredito que isso possa passar com o tempo se ficar longe de Kagome. – acrescentou. – Você é um bom lutador e uma boa pessoa, Houshi. Não posso ignorar o fato de que ajudou a mim e a Kagome, quando precisamos e que se prejudicou com a justiça Miko por causa disso. – fez-se algum tempo de silêncio entre eles.

# É bom saber que posso passar a dormir sem temer ser atacado por você durante a noite! – brincou.

# Por que Inuyasha iria lhe atacar durante a noite? – Kagome, que acabava de surgir por entre as árvores, trazendo as roupas em suas mãos, olhou curiosamente para os dois rapazes a lhe acompanharem naquela jornada até Batsu. – Do que vocês estavam falando?

# Nada de interessante, Mulher. – disse Inuyasha, a fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha.

Kagome suspirou pesadamente ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de "mulher", mas não disse absolutamente nada, pois não desejava brigar com ele. Preocupando-se em ir até a mala, guardar a roupa que tirara numa parte separada para que pudesse lavá-la assim que chegassem, em uma cidade.

Sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha, observando Miroku lavar as frutas que conseguira com a água que havia dentro do odre. Sorriu agradecida, pegando as duas que ele lhe oferecia, entregando uma para que Inuyasha pudesse comer.

# Miroku! – o chamou, segurando a fruta entre as mãos. – Acho que sei quem é sua mãe! – revelou, fazendo o rapaz a encarar com curiosidade e o Hanyou estreitar os olhos. – Estive pensando a respeito disto ainda a pouco e me lembrei disto. - suspirou. - Ouvi uma conversa entre as Miko uma vez… e uma dela disse que antes de se entregar para o Houshi escolhido para si, ele lhe contou a história do Kaazana, para evitar ocorrer seu susto acaso tivessem uma filha Miko.

# E quem é Kagome? – perguntou com ansiedade. – Ela ainda está viva?

# Sim! – ela sorriu levemente, afinal de contas sempre quis conhecer o filho da Miko em questão quando ouviu aquela história. – Você é filho de Haru-sama, Miroku… filho da Soberana de Shima no Ten. – revelou, fazendo Inuyasha arregalar os olhos, pois jamais imaginara que aquela mulher poderia ter sido escolhida para engravidar. – Você é meu primo! - terminou a frase, sorrindo levemente.

Miroku arregalou os olhos, não acreditando em seus ouvidos. Inuyasha se levantou quase que instantaneamente, depois de controlar o acesso de tosse por causa de seu engasgar, olhando de sua Contratante, até o Houshi fugitivo. Afinal de contas Kagome jamais havia dito que a mulher que decidira entregá-la para Yami, e que ocupava o cargo de Soberana, era sua tia. Fato a fazê-lo odiar ainda mais aquela que controlava Shima no Ten, por ter ousado oferecer sua sobrinha a um assassino.

E ao mesmo tempo em que o Houshi, deixou-se ser ouvido pela jovem Miko, mostrando que acreditavam ter entendido tal afirmação, erroneamente.

# Como é que é?

ღ.ღ.ღ

# Elas interromperam a busca por Kagome!

A voz da senhora de idade, veio ultrajada, e rompeu o silêncio, no qual, a mulher sentada sobre uma almofada no canto esquerdo da parede, se encontrava meditando a respeito de algo de interesse próprio. A luz esbranquiçada que era emanada por seu corpo desapareceu tão logo abriu seus olhos para encarar a mulher a sentar sobre a almofada diante de si, com um olhar estranho.

# E se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui contar-me isto, por que… - interrompeu a própria fala em tom baixo, aguardando que a recém chegada lhe contasse a real razão de ir incomodar-lhe quando a Lua ainda se encontrava alta no céu escuro.

# Elas não podem fazer isso, Sora! – mostrou-se ainda mais indignada, demonstrando que se pudesse e ela fosse culpada, haveria de estapeá-la por falar-lhe em tal tom. – Minha neta precisa voltar para casa!

Sora soltou um som estranho pelos lábios, mostrando que não acreditava naquele desespero a ser demonstrado por Kaede. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e quando tornou a abrí-los, olhou diretamente nos daquela a lhe incomodar durante o momento de descanso.

# Não compreendo porque se preocupas tanto com isso, Kaede. – revelou, após um longo tempo de silêncio. – Deveria estar feliz. – sua voz saiu lenta e fria. – Ela irá morrer naturalmente. – concluiu ao perceber que Kaede não iria dizer nada.

# Então concorda com o que a vadia da Tsubaki esta fazendo? – rebateu, erguendo um pouco mais o tom de sua voz. – Daqui a menos de vinte dias ela irá perder a vida, e nem ao menos o corpo dela terei para velar.

Sora sorriu de maneira irônica antes de se colocar de pé e caminhar pelo lugar, parando ao lado da pequena janela, para observar o céu azul escuro.

# Me escute e compreenda uma coisa, Kaede. – falou utilizando-se de um tom estranho, sem encarar a velha Senhora. – Se Kagome ainda encontrasse-se nesta ilha… se ela houvesse realmente sido entregue a Yami, você também não teria um corpo para enterrar. Yami a tomaria para si de alma e corpo. – fez uma pausa, a encarando. – Da mesma maneira como não teve direito ao corpo de sua filha. – acrescentou. – E se me recordo, você não parecia incomodada com o fato de sua neta estar sendo entregue a Yami, embora o tenha tentado fingir para ela. Não brigou por ela. Haru o teve de fazer, tentando modificar a decisão do conselho, se prejudicando ainda mais. – apontou o dedo acusador para ela. – Foi Haru quem sempre lutou por Kagome e por sua filha! Haru pode ter errado ao deixar a criança viver e morar aqui para ser tratada desta maneira, mas você foi a que mais pecou nisto tudo. – acusou-a.

# Não me aponte dedos e me jogue acusações, Sora! – pediu, aumentando ainda mais o seu tom de voz, e se colocando de pé. – Não estou a fim de ouvir suas acusações e suas defesas a sua filha! – deu-lhe as costas.

# Sabe de uma coisa, Kaede. – avançou um passo, quando a Senhora parou antes de chegar a porta, a encarando, aguardando o que ela estava preste a lhe dizer. – Você foi culpada por tudo o que aconteceu com sua filha! Tinha inveja e quase enlouqueceu ao descobrir que eu havia sido escolhida para o conselho e que eu poderia escolher o homem que eu desejasse para dar a luz a uma criança. – Kaede realizou um gesto negativo, deixando uma expressão ofendida apoderar-se de si. – Você nunca gostou do fato de eu ter poderes e você não! E tudo piorou quando descobriu que sua filha também o tinha.

Os lábios de Kaede tremeram, enquanto ela segurava a vontade de fazer alguma besteira ou até mesmo chorar. Não tinha como revidar e nem podia fazê-lo, uma vez que Sora apenas estava a lhe jogar verdades. Embora não aceitasse e passasse anos negando para si mesma e todos os outros, fora ela a culpada pelo que acontecera a filha.

# Seus poderes vêm de um pecado, Sora! Ou acha que me esqueci do que fez para consegui-lo, assim como muitos o fizeram?

# Meus poderes não vieram de um pecado, Kaede. – rebateu. – O que pode dizer e do que pode me acusar, é do método que utilizei para ampliá-los e poder manter a forma que possuo hoje. – a encarou seriamente. – Não tente me comparar a você! – houve silêncio por longos minutos. – Sua filha lhe amava, assim como sua neta! Mas você não soube gostar de nenhuma das duas! Por isso não me venha chorar por não ter o corpo de Kagome para poder enterrá-la. Você a queria bem longe e morta! Foi a primeira a erguer a mão quando o aborto dela estava sendo votado. E foi uma das que aceitou que ela fosse sacrificada.

# Isto mudou Sora! – disse, sua voz rouca por ter de controlar a vontade de gritar e chorar. – Eu desejo reencontrar Kagome! Eu quero que ela esteja salva em algum lugar. Eu quero que ela viva…

# O suficiente para lhe dar o perdão que necessita para morrer em paz. – completou Sora. – Você sempre foi deste jeito! Sempre teve duas personalidades… e todas as duas são falsas! Nem mesmo eu sou capaz de lhe compreender às vezes Kaede. Parece que, simplesmente… enlouqueceu pela inveja. – Kaede ergueu a cabeça, não desejando se humilhar diante daquela mulher, a fazendo ter certeza de que conseguira atingi-la. – Por que simplesmente não me diz o que quer? Ou nem mesmo você sabe o que quer por estar a tanto tempo fingindo?

Kaede a encarou com ódio, e sem dizer absolutamente nada abandonou a cabana. Sora a observou desaparecer por entre as árvores da floresta e tornou a encarar o céu do nascer do sol, tentando se concentrar no que realmente importava naquele momento. Embora lhe preocupasse o fato de Kagome, a quem podia chamar de neta, estar vagando pelo mundo Humano e Youkai agora que tudo estava preste a mudar, não podia fazer absolutamente nada.

ღ.ღ.ღ~ღ.ღ.ღ

Kaazana – Buraco do Vento  
Koi – amor (forma delicada de se chamar a pessoa que ama)

* * *

**E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Mandem reviews!!**

XXXXxxxxXXXX

**Sango Lee ****–** Fico feliz em saber que tenha gostado. Não! Inuyasha e Kagome não são irmãos e não tem parentesco algum. Obrigada! . Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Anna-Chan –** Que bom que gostou! :) Bem eu demorei um pouco mais ai está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar por ele. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Sammy-chan'X3 –** Heheheehehehehehe. Que bom que gostou. Pode mandar os chutes… eles me dão idéias para alguns detalhes a mais. Por isso gosto tanto de reviews. Bem… o que é a lenda, não posso dizer, mas não se preocupe que Miroku vai conta-la algum dia. Não e eles não são incesto. Hehhehehehe. Jamais faria isso!! Não! Eu não pulei nenhuma partizinha. Adoro ler reviews. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Carin-chan –** Olá! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Não… eles não são irmãos. Jamais!! Ai foi mais um capítulo, e até o próximo. Beijokas.

**Hyuuga Mitha –** Opa!! Que bom! Ai foi mais um capítulo! Até o próximo. Beijokas.

**Luna –** Oi! Pois é, e acho que esse demorou ainda mais. :P Eu ando tido algumas dificuldades para poder escrever. Mas ai está mais um capítulo. Hehehehehehe. Sério? Que legal! ) Obrigada pelo elogio. Hehehehehehe. Tudo bem. Vou fazer de tudo para matar sua curiosidade. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Maiyu. A Chapeleira –** hehehehehehehe. Nem sempre estão errados. Ao menos não totalmente. Mas não se preocupe. Em hipótese alguma Kagome e Inuyasha se tornarão irmãos. Não tenho a intenção de formar um incesto. Hehehehehe. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

** – **Que bom! Hahahahahaha. Não! Kagome e Inuyasha irmãos, jamais! As outras eu não posso responder! :P Demorei a postar mais ai está mais um capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Agome chan – **Pois é! Agora basta saber por que. seria isto mais um suspense? olha para um lado e para o outro com o medo de ser atingida por algo. Bem a relação deles vai evoluir, mas se vai ter Hentai, eu não sei dizer. Ainda estou cogitando esta idéia. Hahahahahaha. Tudo bem! Isso acontece. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**Lory Higurashi –** Fico feliz em saber que gostou. Bem… isso só os capítulos futuros poderão nos dizer. Ehehehe. Opa! Que bom! Bem o capítulo demorou, mas espero que tenha gostado dele. Beijokas. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Lilermen – **Olá! Bem… mais freqüência eles não estão tendo. Minha vida está de cabeça para baixo. Estou morando com minha tia e tenho tido que resolver milhares e milhares de problemas. Mas estou fazendo de tudo para que eles sejam postados o mais rápido possível. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**Individua do mal –** Ai está! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Dóris Bennington – **Olá! Pois é! Si si e vai aparecer mais vezes agora. Si si! Estou pensando em acelerar a aparição dele, vou pensar nisso direitinho ainda. Afinal ele vai ser importante para a fic. Se me permite dizer, ele pode! hehehehehe Si si… vou passar a prestar. Muitas vezes eu escrevo em dias diferente e esqueço do que já foi usado ou não, ou as vezes eu apenas estou meio lesada. :P Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**Ana-chan –** Oi! Que bom que gostou. o.O... hehehehehe Obrigada pela review! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**K-Dani – **Bem isso eu não posso dizer. Mas já está claro que a mãe de Kagome, é o que elas chamam de "rebelde". A morte da mãe de Inuyasha vai ser explicada em detalhes em breve. Hahahahahahahahahaha. Bem… demorou mas a fic está aqui. Hehehehehehehe. Não precisa chorar! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Beijokas

Até mais

Telly Black!


	15. Chi

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Chi**  
\Capítulo Quinze\

ღ

ღ

Os olhos castanhos encaravam com seriedade a cidade através da janela da torre mais alta daquela fortaleza. O vento frio do inicio da manhã batia em sua face pálida como se fosse navalha. O vestido, cujo corpete tinha um tom mais claro que a saia estava rasgado, e manchado pelo vermelho do sangue. Sangue que evidentemente não lhe pertencia.

Ouviu um fraco estalo e virou a face para olhar na direção da porta pesada e madeira já apodrecida que guardava o interior daquele quarto escondido. Quarto onde ela permanecia trancafiada durante horas ou dias, como punição pelos seus erros.

Um homem de expressões brutas encostou-se a porta, segurando a maçaneta, enquanto uma mulher entrava carregando uma bandeja com alimentos, que depositou sobre a cama, antes de sair. O homem a encarou com seriedade e fechou a porta, enquanto a assistia caminhar até a cama e pegar o copo onde havia um liquido de cor laranja para beber lentamente, provando seu sabor.

# Você sabe por que está aqui, não sabe? – questionou, e obteve como resposta um leve gesto com a cabeça. – Na próxima que lhe mandar fazer algo… faça! Não pense duas vezes ou deixe a pessoa escapar por pena. Ninguém merece pena a não ser você, minha doce escrava! – sua voz era fria e cruel. – Se eu souber que deixou mais uma pessoa que deveria matar fugir… Não irei hesitar em cumprir minhas ameaças. Estou sendo claro?

# Sim senhor! – disse em tom baixo o encarando nos olhos.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Kagome suspirou fracamente passando o dedo indicador sobre a borda do copo de suco de vidro sobre a mesa. Franziu o cenho olhando o local de almoço, onde se encontrava juntamente a mais meia dúzia de pessoas, antes de fixar os olhos no rapaz sentado a sua frente. Seus olhos violetas a encarando com seriedade.

Há pouco haviam chegado à cidade de nome Nettai. Uma cidade que ficava no litoral e era uma das mais bonitas que eles haviam visto anteriormente. Árvores frutíferas existiam por todos os lados embelezando o local.

Agora, a jovem Miko e o Príncipe de Batsu alimentavam-se em um restaurante, aguardando o momento do retorno de Miroku. Assim que terminara de comer, abandonara o casal no restaurante alegando necessitar andar pela região em busca de algumas informações a respeito de algum lugar para dormir e da próxima cidade para onde deveriam seguir.

# Pode me contar aquela história novamente? – a voz masculina obrigou a Miko a encará-lo, e sorrir levemente.

Explicara tudo o que necessitava para o Príncipe de Batsu e aquele quem descobrira ser seu parente, na noite anterior. Entretanto não o culpava por ser incapaz de compreender sua verdadeira árvore genealógica. Especialmente quando ele havia visto o que lhe acontecera nos dias em que se mantivera em Shima no Ten.

# Minha bisavó engravidou de gêmeas do mesmo sexo… - iniciou em tom baixo, cruzando suas pernas na altura do tornozelo, enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – A elas deu o nome de Kaede e de Sora… ambas foram escolhidas para engravidarem. Sora deu a luz a Haru, que hoje é soberana de Shima no Ten, e que mais tarde deu a luz a Miroku. Já Kaede engravidou de minha mãe, que logo após veio engravidar de mim. – sorriu levemente, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Isto me faz prima de Miroku e de Haru. E sobrinha-neta da Miko Sora, que faz parte do Conselho das Miko. – abaixou a cabeça, perdendo seu olhar. – Pelo que entendi… foi por isso que me deixaram nascer. Sora e Haru tinham uma boa influência.

Pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, encostando-se bruscamente a cadeira enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. A única coisa que desejava realmente saber, era o motivo pelo qual era considerada uma pecadora, assim como sua mãe. Sua mãe lhe contara diversas histórias de ninar. Histórias que em sua essência possuía a realidade ao redor dela. Mas que jamais haviam lhe dito a verdadeira razão pelo qual era uma pecadora.

# Quando se vive e se relaciona com pessoas de um grupo consideravelmente pequeno, você acaba tendo parentesco com muitos deles. – acrescentou, encarando o rapaz a aparentar não acreditar ainda. – Sei que é difícil acreditar que minha prima aceitou me entregar para Yami. Mas, segundo a lei, esse tipo de ligação deve ser colocado de lado quando necessário. E devo acrescentar que o conselho trabalha muito para que essas exigências sejam cumpridas. – seu tom de voz foi baixo. – E Sora tem de ser imparcial. Se fizer algo considerado errado por acabar perdendo seu cargo e sendo expulsa para sempre. E o exílio não é uma coisa muito agradável, para uma Miko.

# Isso não explica o que lhe fizeram, mulher. – rosnou Inuyasha. – Nenhuma avó, prima, tia ou seja lá o que for, pode deixar sua neta ou sobrinha ser entregue a um homem que vai tomar-lhe a inocência à força, antes de sugar-lhe a vida. – ela sorriu levemente. – Isso não é justiça… é desumano.

Uma grande onda de silêncio caiu sobre eles. A jovem donzela ocupou-se em continuar a beber seu suco, enquanto o príncipe encarava alguns humanos que lançavam olhares furtivos a Kagome, em pequenos intervalos de tempo. Entretanto aprendera a não se incomodava muito com aquilo, contato que não começassem a falar a respeito dela.

A verdadeira história da árvore familiar de sua jovem Contratante era realmente chocante e interessante. Como poderia, sobrinha-neta de um membro do Conselho das Miko e prima da Soberana de Shima no Ten, ser classificada como pecadora desde seu nascimento?

Na primeira vez que ouvira aquilo, e até mesmo naquele instante, pegava-se imaginando as possíveis causas de tal caracterização. Teria a mãe dela traído a própria raça auxiliando um Youkai, assim como Kagome havia o feito? Teria a mãe de Kagome matado alguém humano ou de sua raça por motivos vis?

As vozes altas vindas do exterior daquele pequeno restaurante interromperam as conversas que aconteciam ali. E logo quase todos se ergueram e foram para a entrada no intuito de verem o que realmente ocorria. Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam e realizaram o mesmo gesto ao ouvirem a exclamação de dor abandonar os lábios de uma mulher.

Na rua, uma roda se formara ao redor da mulher que se encontrava caída no chão. Uma das mãos em seu rosto, e a outra no chão apoiando o peso de seu corpo sentado. Duas mulheres jogavam-lhe acusações ao mesmo tempo e alguns homens a encaravam com desprezo.  
Os cabelos negros que caiam por suas costas até a altura de seu quadril, estavam um pouco assanhados. Em seus olhos castanhos nenhuma expressão era capaz de ser identificada. O vestido de saia longa na cor marrom e corpete na cor branca estavam sujos pela terra. E nas partes visíveis de seu corpo, era possível se ver alguns arranhões.

# Por que continua nesta cidade, vadia? – perguntou uma delas, a segurando bruscamente pelo braço e a colocando de pé. – Não percebe que ninguém gosta de você? Que todos aqui apenas querem a sua morte?

# Seu pai e sua mãe morreriam de desgosto se descobrissem o que se tornou! – disse a outra, a encarando com nojo. – Uma vadia… ou melhor… algo pior que uma vadia, pois entrega seu corpo de graça.

Ergueu a mão para estapear-lhe o outro lado da face, mas a mulher acusada segurou-lhe a mão com força, no momento em que se desvencilhou do toque daquela que lhe colocara de pé. Torceu-lhe o braço e a empurrou para cima da outra fazendo as duas caírem no chão. Alguns exclamaram em surpresa e outros deram passos a frente segurando pedras para atirarem-lhe pedras que recolheram do chão.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos, sentindo a jovem Miko fechar as duas mãos ao redor de seu braço, mostrando ansiedade e medo pelo que poderia acontecer. Todos ali exalavam o cheiro de ódio pela mulher que, ele pudera perceber, tinha seu corpo tomado pelo cheiro de um único homem misturado com o de sangue. Sangue que pertencia a ela, Youkais e também a humanos.

A mulher encolheu-se fechando um dos olhos, aguardando o momento em que sua pele queimaria com a dor das pedradas, entretanto, esta nunca chegou. Miroku passara por entre as pessoas e se colocara na frente da mulher, impedindo que as pedras fossem atiradas. Inuyasha realizou o mesmo gesto, afinal, acreditava que mesmo cometendo o pior pecado nenhuma mulher deveria ser torturada ou atacada daquela forma cruel.

# Saiam da frente se não quiserem ser apedrejados também, viajantes. – mandou um dois homens, atirando sua pedra para cima e a capturando no ar, de forma ameaçadora.

Miroku deu alguns passos a frente, pronto para defender a jovem aldeã. Entretanto, isso não fora necessário. A frase "Já basta!" sendo pronunciada pela voz extremamente grave e masculina.

Diversas pedras caíram no chão causando um baque abafado e as pessoas foram deformando a roda formada, abrindo passagem para o homem de expressões brutas. Os cabelos negros caiam até a altura de seus ombros e seus olhos castanhos se encontravam fixos na mulher que era escondida por Inuyasha e Miroku.

Pelas vestes caras a cobrirem seu corpo forte, dava claramente para notar que aquele homem era quem mais possuía dinheiro em toda aquela região. E os pesados cordões de ouro pendurado em seu pescoço e os anéis de mesmo material, enfeitando seus dedos, apenas deixavam mais claro tal fato.

# Sango! – chamou.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça e passou por Inuyasha e Miroku sem produzir qualquer som, para parar ao lado do recém-chegado, a olhar com desprezo para os habitantes da cidade. E girando no mesmo lugar avançou refazendo seu caminho, sendo seguido pela mulher em silêncio. Mulher que, enquanto a população se afastava retomando seus afazeres como se nada houvesse acontecido, olhou para o Houshi que lhe protegera sorrindo com sinceridade.

# O que realmente houve aqui?

Kagome esperou todos se distanciarem para caminhar até Inuyasha, observando a mulher de nome Sango desaparecer de seu campo de visão. O Príncipe de Batsu cruzou os braços realizando um som estranho com os lábios. Girou no mesmo lugar e pôs-se a caminhar em direção oposta àquela que o estranho homem havia seguido com Sango.

# O homem que a salvou parece ter muito dinheiro e é amante dela. – disse o Hanyou, olhando para os lados, tornando a entrar no restaurante onde estava almoçando com Kagome. – Parece que isso irrita os moradores daqui. – suspirou, olhando para Miroku que mantinha uma expressão pensativa. – Ela também cheira a sangue humano e Youkai. Tenho quase certeza que também é uma assassina.

# Ela não deve ter mais de dezesseis anos e já é uma assassina? – Kagome segurou com força a bagagem em sua mão, antes de sentar-se. – Acho que há algo errado nesta história, Inuyasha… Acho que deveríamos verificar isso. – o Príncipe a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Não me olhe desta forma. Anos morando em Shima no Ten me ensinaram a não acreditar em tudo o que dizem… - ele girou os olhos violeta murmurando um "que seja!".

Miroku permaneceu estacionado na entrada do restaurante, colocando uma mão em seu queixo, obrigando Inuyasha e sua Contratante a interromperem a caminhada. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Enquanto passeara pela cidade ouvira muitos realizarem comentários a respeito do assassinato de um casal durante aquela madrugada. Casal que apenas havia sido mais uma vítima de uma série de assassinatos que ocorriam há bastante tempo. Assassinato que atribuíam a uma mulher que atendia pelo nome de Sango e ainda era classificada como "amante" do grande Senhor e Mestre de Nettai.

Senhor que era extremamente poderoso e não gostava de ouvir respostas negativas para seus desejos. Senhor que mandava matar todos aqueles que iam contra ele e que também ousavam desobedecer a suas ordens. Senhor que vinha mudado suas atitudes há quase dez anos, e tais mudanças eles atribuíam a mulher com quem ele estava vivendo.

Seria aquele homem o Senhor de Nettai? Seria por esta razão, por temerem por suas vidas, que os habitantes da cidade imediatamente largaram as pedras e desistiram da vontade de apedrejar a mulher? E se a mulher realmente fosse uma assassina, como havia citado Inuyasha, seria ela a responsável pelos assassinatos? Uma humana normal e com aquela idade jamais seria capaz de livrar-se de três Youkais sozinha. Ou ele estaria enganado?

# Ela cheira a sangue, Miroku. – repetiu Inuyasha, ao ouvir as duvidas do Houshi. – Não pense que uma mulher, apenas por possuir um rosto bonito, é um anjo. Não vê o caso de Kagome… - a morena o encarou com seriedade esperando para ouvir o que ele iria dizer. – Com este rostinho quem irá imaginar que ela é o que é. – abaixou seu tom de voz para que não fosse ouvido. – Quem um dia pensará que uma santinha dessas já viu um homem praticamente nu… AI! – gritou de dor, ao sentir a jovem pisar com toda a força em seu pé, com o sapato de salto. – Ficou louca? Por que fez isso mulher?

A Miko apenas cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o outro lado, ignorando o jovem Príncipe. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem o motivo que a levara machucá-lo daquela maneira, não havia a necessidade de explicar-se. Tinha certeza de que após receber esta noticia, Miroku aumentaria ainda mais seu repertorio de frases inconvenientes a respeito do relacionamento dos dois.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho quando três homens pararam ao redor deles na mesa, e quando um bateu violentamente na mesa para chamar-lhes a atenção. Um olhava impropriamente para Kagome e deixou ainda mais claro seus desejos ao umedecer os lábios com a língua. A morena apenas revirou os olhos, mas Inuyasha se colocou de pé.

# O que querem? – rosnou, tendo certeza de que eles queriam briga.

# Vocês são os viajantes que defenderam Sango ainda a pouco, não são? – o tom utilizado, pelo maior e mais forte, foi de afirmação. – Sabiam que cometeram um erro grave? Quem defende aquela mulher sofre o mesmo que ela deveria sofrer!

Muitos daqueles que se encontravam no restaurante, tornaram a se levantar e apressaram-se em sair do estabelecimento. Obviamente sabendo o que em breve poderia se iniciar e que seria perigoso continuar ali. Miroku sorriu de forma um tanto cômica após um suspiro, e colocou-se de pé, preparando-se.

# Não acredito que devam procurar encrenca conosco, Senhores. – Miroku afirmou de forma amiga, e os três riram alto, fazendo os outros presentes apressarem-se para abandonar o local, deixando-os junto com os atendentes de o dono do local, a esconderem-se atrás do balcão.

Aquele ato apenas servira parra deixar claro que os três homens deveriam ser, na opinião dos moradores de Nettai, adoradores de confusão e por isso os mais perigosos. Kagome viu-os retirar facas e pesados bastões do interior de suas roupas, mas não se moveu. Como mulher não teria chance alguma contra eles e não iria usar seus poderes espirituais em humanos. A menos enquanto não fosse realmente necessário.

# Deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de se meterem em assuntos que não lhes diz respeito. – disse o segundo. – Aquela mulher é uma desgraça para todos nós. A herdeira do clã Himura não merece piedade alguma. Ela deve morrer para pagar pelas vidas que tomou. – olhou para Kagome e umedeceu os lábios com a língua. – Vamos adorar terminar com vocês e ficar com a mulher como prêmio.

Kagome ergueu uma sobracelha e olhou de soslaio para aquele que acabara de se posicionar a suas costas. E após isso, pôde sentir a raiva de Inuyasha. Algo a se tornar bastante constante desde que se declararam e deixaram o relacionamento um pouco mais intimo. Apenas olhou para ele sorrindo, enquanto em pensamento o mandava ignorá-los, pois realmente não sabiam com quem estavam mexendo. Embora não acreditasse que ele fosse capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos e obedecer-lhe.

Porém, ao contrario do que ela e Miroku imaginavam, o Hanyou pegou a bagagem realizando um som de tédio com os lábios, antes de girar no mesmo lugar e pedir para eles o seguir. Havia visto a expressão no olhar de Kagome e não estava com vontade de brigar com aqueles homens. Se começasse poderia ser capaz de matar todos os três por ousarem ter olhado para ela, e a jovem donzela não iria gostar de vê-lo se tornar um assassino.

E quando deu as costas, um dos homens avançou contra ele, pronto para acertá-lo com o pesado bastão. Inuyasha virou-se e acertou um soco no seu atacante, a acabar sendo arremessado contra uma das mesas, a quebrando com seu peso. O mesmo fez ao segundo, e antes que o terceiro pudesse reagir, o Príncipe já o havia prendido contra a parede com a mão direita fechada ao redor de seu pescoço.

Os dois primeiros levantaram-se, mas não se atreveram a atacar novamente, o sangue descendo pelo canto de seus lábios cortados. O cheiro de medo deles estava impregnando o local e o Hanyou ficou feliz por saber disso. Virou e atirou o último sobre seus companheiros machucando-os ainda mais.

# Não se atrevam a vir nos incomodar novamente! – mandou, olhando-os com seriedade. – Posso não ser tão bom da próxima vez. – olhou para a Contratante e o Houshi. – Vamos!

Os dois humanos adiantaram-se abandonando o estabelecimento. Iriam em busca de algum lugar bom para descansarem e passarem a noite. Como se tratava de uma pequena vila onde o dinheiro falava mais alto, e não uma aldeia, iriam necessitar pagar para não dormirem ao relento. E para isso, utilizariam as últimas moedas de ouro que haviam recebido como recompensa pelo extermínio de alguns Youkais.

Miroku e Inuyasha encontravam-se parados diante de uma pensão, olhando o pouco movimento enquanto aguardavam Kagome sair e informar-lhes se havia conseguido ou não arranjar um quarto ali dentro. Os moradores da cidade não pareciam ter gostado muito da idéia deles terem protegido a mulher de nome Sango, e demonstravam isso se recusando a aceitá-los dentro de uma pensão, e ao passarem os olhando furiosamente.

# Não nos aceitaram por esta noite! – disse Kagome saindo da pensão, e parando ao lado de Inuyasha.

# Maravilha! – Miroku sorriu ironicamente, passando a mão em seu ombro tentando se relaxar. – Acho que teremos de armar um acampamento no meio da cidade. Pena! Estava doido para tomar um banho e me deitar em uma cama macia. Esses últimos dias não estão sendo fáceis. – suspirou.

# O dono deste lugar disse que conheceu a família Himura. – revelou a donzela, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa nos olhos de Inuyasha. – Ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso demorei. – sorriu levemente. – A família Himura era uma família de exterminadores de Youkais. Foi completamente exterminada há três anos atrás. A única que sobreviveu foi Sango, aquela menina que vimos na rua. – suspirou. – Um dia depois souberam que ela estava viva e vivendo com o Senhor de Nettai. Homem que já tem uma má reputação e que mandava outras pessoas matarem aqueles que ele acreditava que deveria morrer. Ele me disse que Sango que está fazendo o trabalho sujo para ele agora.

# Entendi! – disse Miroku, colocando a mão no queixo.

# Mas há algo muito estranho nisso, Inuyasha. – a jovem continuou, olhando para o Príncipe, que cruzara os braços após realizar um som estranho com os lábios. – O dono da pensão disse que Sango era uma menina doce. Não acredito que esteja fazendo isso de propósito. – Inuyasha franziu o cenho a encarando com seriedade. – Acho que realmente deveríamos verificar isso. Há uma energia estranha ao redor dela e não creio que seja fruto das mortes que ela tenha causado.

Inuyasha suspirou com pesar, pensando no mesmo que a menina. Também fora capaz de sentir a energia estranha ao redor do corpo de Sango Himura, e tinha certeza absoluta que havia algo sobrenatural a envolvendo. Nenhum humano era capaz de exalar aquele cheiro e energia.

# Vou verificar naquela pensão. – indicou o local com a mão, e Inuyasha realizou um gesto positivo a observando entrar no estabelecimento e desaparecer de suas vista. Mas ficou prestando atenção no cheiro e emoções dela para evitar problemas.

Ergueu a cabeça e assim como Miroku parou ao novamente se depararem com a mulher que minutos antes fora ameaçada de levar pedradas. Ela caminhava lentamente carregando em mãos algumas sacolas aparentemente pesadas. Muitos que passavam pela rua apressavam seus passos ou entravam no estabelecimento mais próximo. Algo que já deveria acontecer com freqüência, uma vez que ela não parecia se incomodar com tais ações.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços sobre o peito, a observando se afastar em direção a uma enorme fortaleza que existia afastada do resto da cidade, e cuja existência, apenas percebera naquele momento. Miroku adiantou-se e alcançou a mulher.

# Precisa de ajuda? – ela sobressaltou-se e com isso, deixou uma das sacolas cair no chão, com um fraco baque. – Me desculpe… não pretendia lhe assustar.

# Não precisa se desculpar. – abaixou-se para recolher a sacola e colocou-se, novamente de pé. – Desculpe-me, mas… Você não foi um dos rapazes que se colocou na minha frente ainda a pouco? – sorriu ao vê-lo confirmar. – Obrigada por isso! Não há ninguém nesta cidade que me defenda e muito menos fale comigo.

A morena virou o rosto para Inuyasha, a se aproximar lentamente. O sorriso em seus lábios desapareceu de forma discreta ao pousar os olhos no Hanyou que havia se disfarçado com a cópia da pulseira de Maru. Desviou os olhos para o jovem Houshi e então tornou a sorrir levemente.

# Quer que lhe ajude a carregar essas sacolas? – Miroku ofereceu-se, e ela sorriu-lhe negando com leveza. – Mas devem estar realmente pesadas! – insistiu, estendendo a mão para que lhe entregasse as compras.

# Não deveriam continuar andando em minha companhia. – afirmou, segurando as sacolas com força, hesitando entre a vontade de aceitar ou recusar a oferta de ajuda. – Os habitantes de Nettai não gostam muito de mim e muito menos daqueles que me cumprimentam ou falam comigo. E Keiko-sama já está chegando para me ajudar. Agradeço a preocupação.

# Já criamos problemas… acho que isso não irá piorar nossa situação. – Miroku continuou a insistir, mas ela lhe negou com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Tem certeza disto, Senhorita? – ela confirmou, olhando ao redor e vendo os habitantes realizarem gestos de censura ao passarem por eles.

# Desta maneira não conseguirão um bom lugar para dormir. – disse em tom baixo, abaixando a cabeça para evitar alguns olhares, e apertando com força as sacolas em suas mãos. – Será melhor ficar longe de mim.

Sango fez uma leve reverência pronunciando que era um prazer conhecê-los, e assim que a terminou tratou de seguir em direção a fortaleza onde vivia, os deixando para trás. Os dois rapazes trocaram olhares parecendo entender o que cada um pensava a respeito daquilo. Pois estavam pensando na mesma coisa: Talvez fosse necessário invadir aquela fortaleza a ser rodeada por uma energia sinistra

# Tem certeza que não tem como? – Kagome perguntou, apoiando as mãos sobre o balcão da pensão, enquanto a velha senhora realizava um gesto de negação com a cabeça. – É a última que podemos visitar. Não podem recusar nosso dinheiro e nos deixar passar a noite ao relento apenas por um preconceito estúpido. – falou girando os olhos, mas a velha não se moveu. – Qual é o problema com você? Acaso acha que é menos pecadora que aquela mulher? – a velha Senhora franziu o cenho e a jovem revirou os olhos, incapaz de acreditar naquilo.

# Dê logo o quarto para a moça.

A velha Senhora pareceu perder a pouca cor de seu rosto ao ouvir aquela frase. Virou a face na mesma direção de Kagome, para enxergar o homem que lhe falava. O mesmo que havia impedido que a filha de Exterminadores fosse apedrejava, e que agora entrava no salão de entrada, terminando de descer as escadarias, com um saquinho de dinheiro nas mãos.

Kagome o seguiu com o olhar, enquanto ele se aproximava dela com lentidão, guardando o saquinho de dinheiro dentro de um bolso em suas vestes. Apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre o balcão de madeira, olhando desde a dona do estabelecimento até a donzela Miko a encará-lo com seriedade. Não estava gostando da maneira como a encarava. Como se fosse um predador analisando sua presa e esperando pelo melhor momento para dar o bote.

# Você e seu marido me devem uns favores. – sorriu para a velha senhora. – E muito dinheiro. – lembrou-a e ela abaixou a cabeça. – Por que não faz esse favor para mim? Prometo que será recompensada por isso. – ela resmungou alguma coisa e deu as costas, desaparecendo na porta que existia atrás do balcão, e os deixando sozinhos.

# Agradeço pela ajuda, mas não havia necessidade. – disse em tom baixo, afinal de contas um homem jamais ajudaria uma mulher sem desejar algo em troca. – Poderia me virar sozinha.

# Ouvi dizer que não conseguiu hospedagem em outros lugares… perdoe-me por isto. – fez uma reverência rápida. – Não podia deixar que uma Senhorita tão bela passasse a noite ao relento. Seria crueldade. – sorriu-lhe galanteador e a jovem apenas o encarou com seriedade. – A propósito… desculpe minha falta de atenção. – capturou-lhe a mão antes que ela se esquivasse. – Sou Keiko, o Senhor de Nettai. – beijou-lhe com sensualidade a palma da mãe e ela sorriu forçadamente. – E a Senhorita se chama?

# Senhora! – o corrigiu, puxando sua mão com um pouco de força para poder se livrar do toque dele. Ele lhe dava calafrios e não gostava daquela sensação. Era quase a mesma que sentira quando ficara diante de Yami. – Acredito que quem deva vir ao meu socorro é meu marido e não o Senhor.

# Então a bela mulher é casada. – sorriu, ignorando a última fala dela olhando para o anel em seu dedo. – Acredito que seu marido não deve lhe dar muito valor então. – avançou um passo e ela ficou mais séria, o fazendo cessar seus movimentos. – Que espécie de homem faz com que a mulher fique vagando de cidade em cidade? E vir implorar por hospedagem enquanto ele deveria lhe dar tais mordomias. – sorriu galanteador. – Uma mulher deve viver no conforto, sendo tratada como uma verdadeira rainha. Recebendo jóias.

Kagome observou-o se aproximar e ergueu uma sobrancelha não acreditando que ele estava a lhe falar de tal maneira mesmo sabendo que ela era casada com outro homem. Como se ela fosse uma mulher que se derretesse com qualquer palavrinha amorosa e simpática.

Afastou-se e observou-o desafiante sabendo que Inuyasha já deveria estar a caminho da pensão. Uma sensação, que apenas ela como Contratante era capaz de compreender. E após terem falado a respeito de seus sentimentos um pelo outro e passarem a se beijar aquela ligação estava se tornando mais sensível. Ela podia sentir cada pequena mudança de humor dele, e quando ele estava ou não perto dela.

# Posso lhe oferecer tudo o que desejar, e ainda mais. – revelou a puxando pelo braço, colando o corpo dela ao dele. – Posso lhe dar conforto e carinho… - ergueu a mão para alisar-lhe a face. – Amor…

# É muito atrevimento seu.

A donzela pisou com toda a força que possuía no pé do homem e o empurrou o fazendo quase cair no chão. O que teria acontecido se ele não houvesse agido rápido e se segurado no balcão. Observou-o corrigir sua postura, obviamente controlando a frustração por ter sido rejeitado de tal forma. Ele poderia falar-lhe palavras doces o quanto desejasse, era capaz de suportar aquilo. Mas tocá-la estava completamente fora de questão.

O Senhor de Nettai, ajeitou seus trajes elegantes de linho, a encarando com seriedade. Era obvio que aquela jovem possuía personalidade forte, a tornando uma mulher difícil de lidar. E apenas naquele momento havia percebido o arco e as flechas que ela carregava consigo, notando a razão da personalidade.

"Uma guerreira!" pensou consigo mesmo. Afinal, não havia mulher mais difícil de domar que uma guerreira. Não havia mulher mais bela e fogosa do que aquelas a tentarem igualar, e muitas vezes ultrapassarem, às habilidades masculinas.

E inconscientemente, umedeceu seus lábios com a língua. Já possuía uma mulher guerreira em suas mãos. Ela era suficiente para realizar todos os seus desejos sem cometer erros, mas não para satisfazê-lo. Precisa de uma delas para lhe fazer companhia na cama. E a iria ter como tinha tudo o que almejava. Se ela fora domada por um homem, poderia muito bem ser domada por outro.

# É muita prepotência sua achar-se no direito de vir atacar-me desta forma. – falou irritada. – Fique com o quarto. Prefiro dormir ao relento a aceitar algo vindo do Senhor. – passou por ele, mas a mão masculina tornou a se fechar ao redor de seu braço. – Solte-me! – mandou, o encarando com seriedade. Entretanto, o Senhor não realizou nenhum gesto para soltá-la.

# Acredito que seja sensato atender aos pedidos dela.

Ao som da voz de Inuyasha a jovem Miko sorriu. Keiko respirou profundamente e afastou-se lentamente daquela que segurava, ignorando a presença da velha Senhora a retornar para seu posto no balcão, segurando um grupo de chaves pesadas em suas mãos.

O Príncipe o encarou com raiva e desconfiança, puxando Kagome para o seu lado pela mão. Não havia gostado daquele homem e naquele momento desejava arrancar-lhe a cabeça com apenas um golpe de sua espada. Ninguém deveria tocar no que lhe pertencia a não ser ele mesmo. E por esta razão, avançou um passo segurando sua espada, pronto para retirá-la da bainha, e fazê-lo pagar por tê-la tocado sem o seu desejo.

# Calma! – ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de redenção, sorrindo levemente, quando a espada foi retirada da bainha. – Apenas desejava que vocês realmente ficassem com os quartos. Arrependo-me profundamente por tê-lo ofendido desta forma. Perdoe-me por ter me atrevido a dizer palavras e tocar desta forma em sua esposa. – fez uma reverência exagerada.

# Deveria te matar por isso! – Inuyasha anunciou, observando-o se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto a velha mulher arregalava os olhos, temendo a possibilidade de haver derramamento de sangue em seu local de trabalho.

Keiko fechou os olhos sorrindo levemente, e após pronunciar mais um pedido de perdão, abandonou o estabelecimento, frustrado com o fato de ter sido atrapalhado daquela maneira.

O Príncipe enterrou a espada em sua bainha, olhando fixamente para o local onde ele havia desaparecido. Tendo certeza, pelo cheiro que aquele homem exalava, ele iria tentar aproximar-se de Kagome novamente. Mas na segunda vez ele não sairia vivo. Morreria antes que pudesse perceber o que estava preste a lhe acontecer.

Despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir Kagome mandá-lo esquecer a respeito de tal assunto. E ver Miroku sacudir as chaves de dois quartos diante de seus olhos, após conseguir tirá-las das mãos da velha Senhora que sorriu tontamente ao receber o pagamento pelos cômodos. Pegando a chave da mão de Miroku, Inuyasha subiu na companhia de Kagome, trancando-se em seu quarto com ela.

A cama era de casal e coberta por colchas leves. A decoração, não era tão bela quanto a dos outros locais, mas era aconchegante e daria para dormir confortavelmente. As portas que levavam para uma pequena varanda estavam abertas e Kagome as atravessou para observar a cidade durante a noite.

# Não deveria tê-lo deixado sair daqui respirando. – expôs Inuyasha, parando ao lado da donzela. – Há algo errado com ele.

# Acredito no mesmo. – sorriu levemente para ele e girou no mesmo lugar, encostando o corpo na parede de contensão da varanda. – E aquela mulher Sango? Gostaria de saber como foi parar nas mãos dele.

Inuyasha se posicionou na frente dela, apoiando as mãos na baixa parede prendendo-a entre ele e a superfície.

Sango era uma mulher estranha. Queria descobrir a razão que levava uma mulher de dezesseis anos tornar-se amante e assassina. E queria descobrir o que ela estava pensando quando o encarou de forma profunda quando tornaram a encontrá-la antes de conhecerem o verdadeiro lado do senhor dela. Como se desconfiasse que algo estava errado. Assim como ele o desconfiava.

Sentiu Kagome tocar-lhe o peito e voltou a prestar atenção em sua Contratante. Sorriu marotamente e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo adorando a maneira como ela aprendera e passara a retribuir o gesto intimo. Mesmo timidamente ela conseguia fazê-lo quase perder toda sua razão.

Enlaçou sua cintura aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, e colocando os corpos sem se importar com mais nada. A vontade de retornar para sua cidade natal e reencontrar seu pai, sem que percebesse, estava extinguindo aos poucos. Temia retornar e ver seu pai tratá-la da mesma forma como havia tratado Aya, apenas para fazê-lo desposar com uma mulher escolhida por ele.

Durante o beijo pegou-se pensando em parar em uma cidade e viver nela com a Miko, assim como seu irmão deveria ter feito com a mulher que amava. Entretanto, ainda era fugitivo da lei das Miko. Parar em uma cidade por muito tempo e, especialmente para viver, poderia acarretar na captura tardia ou rápida deles. Tinha de chegar a Batsu, a única cidade onde as Miko não se atrevem e não podem pisar, e aguardar tempo necessário para que desistam das buscas.

Ai sim, se realmente o fosse necessário, poderia fugir com Kagome desafiando ao pai. Poderia pedi-la para tornar-se sua esposa em uma união considerada correta pela humanidade. E assim fazê-la sua e mãe de seus filhos para sempre.

Mas para que todos os seus planos dessem certo, necessitava agir rápido. Mais rápido que as Miko. E definitivamente, mais rápido que as conseqüências de um Pacto Sanguíneo não concluído.

ღ.ღ.ღ

O sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto encarava ao casal que se beijava, sem perceberem que eram observados. Seus olhos castanhos, pousados no corpo da mulher que se deixava ser controlada. Embora estivesse coberto pelo vestido longo, podia-se claramente perceber que seu corpo era belo, se não, perfeito. Abaixou o material que lhe permitia enxergar o que desejasse a longa distância e sorriu.

# Eles são casados!

Desviou sua atenção para a entrada de seu cômodo, e sorriu. A mulher parada a alguns passos dele, mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o encarava com nojo. Olhar que ele já se acostumara vê-la lhe lançado.

Olhou uma ultima vez para o local onde a pouco o casal estivera trocando beijos, notando que haviam decidido entrar no quarto, fechando a porta surrada de madeira. Girou a taça de vinho em suas mãos e fez o mesmo, olhando famintamente para a mulher que perturbara sua diversão.

# Ela mesma me disse isso quando me rejeitou Sango! – anunciou, pousando a taça ainda cheia, sobre o móvel de madeira ao lado da cama. – Mas isso nunca me impediu antes, não foi? – tornou a olhar para o exterior de seu quarto naquela fortaleza.

# Não tente nada com ela Keiko. – avisou, estreitando os olhos, quando ele parou a centímetros dela. – O marido dela pode não gostar e ele é violento. A cidade inteira está comentando a respeito do que ele fez com os irmãos Ken. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ele sozinho acabou com os três e apenas com uma das mãos.

# Eu já percebi que ele é valentão! – sorriu estranhamente satisfeito por saber disso. – Queria me atacar com a espada dele na pensão da família Akira ainda a pouco. – riu alto. – Não se preocupe Sango… - segurou-a pelo queixo, e lambeu-lhe a face até chegar a seu ouvido. – E não fique com ciúmes. Jamais deixarei outra mulher ocupar seu lugar em meu coração. Ela será apenas a diversão durante a noite. – a beijou nos lábios a machucando e a soltando com força.

Sango passou o braço sobre os lábios limpando a boca com nojo. Odiava quando ele a beijava e a tratava como se fosse seu marido e realmente amante. Se pudesse já teria se livrado dele há muito tempo, mas Keiko era mais forte e tinha uma grande influência sobre ela. Influência que a fazia abaixar a cabeça e obedecer todas as ordens dele, sem reclamar, enquanto fingia adorar aquela situação.

# Quero que o elimine e traga a mulher para mim, Sango! – ela ergueu a cabeça o encarando com incredulidade. – A quero para mim de qualquer maneira. – sorriu, erguendo a taça de vinho, brindando com alguém invisível. – E mate aquele outro amigo deles também… não quero nenhum problema.

# Não irei o fazer! – disse, antes que pudesse controlar sua voz, colocando a mão direita diante do corpo e recuando um passo, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

Keiko franziu o cenho. Tornou a pousar a taça sobre o móvel, e caminhou de forma perigosa e lenta até a morena que lhe pertencia há três anos. Ela respirou fundo, caindo no chão, e fechou um dos olhos tentando segurar um gemido de dor quando o sentiu fechar a mão direita ao redor de seu braço esquerdo.

Gemeu quando ele o puxou com violência, erguendo-o a altura de seu rosto e arrancando a luva que lhe cobria a mão e metade do braço. Ele sorriu e ela fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça assim que ele beijou a marca que havia sido tatuada em seu punho. Os três cortes, não cicatrizados, perpendiculares a posição de seus dedos.

# Você não tem querer, Sango querida. – disse friamente, após passar a língua sobre os ferimentos, que voltaram a sangrar. Ela chorou, virando ainda mais o rosto tentando se livrar dele. – Mate assim que a cidade dormir, Sango. – ela abriu os olhos, encarando o chão do quarto. – Não quero testemunhas e nem piedade. – soltou o braço dela, mas ela não se moveu. – Mas principalmente… não quero falhas. Entendeu?

Sango confirmou fracamente com a cabeça e ele se afastou, tornando a pegar sua taça antes de se retirar do quarto. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos enquanto olhava tristemente para a pensão distante. Mais uma vez teria de fazer o que ele mandava. Mais uma vez teria de matar uma pessoa inocente para satisfazer seus desejos. Apenas por ser incapaz de desobedecê-lo.

ღ.ღ.ღ~ღ.ღ.ღ

Chi – Linhagem / Sangue

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Nossa personagem secreta é a Sango que está sendo controlada por uma pessoa que não aceita perder. Mas o que a prende a ele? E o que será que vai acontecer com nosso grupo?

hehehehehe. Tudo isso e mais um pouco no próximo capítulo!

Beijokas.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXX

**Respostas às Reviews!!  
**

**_Acdy-chan – _**Olá!! Que bom que está gostando. É, realmente está difícil para os dois conseguirem um momento só deles. Será que isso vai ser possível? Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Lilermen **_– Olá Aline! Como vai? Si si… a história vai sendo explicada aos pouquinhos… Pois é! Daqui a pouco ele vai ser revelado. Não se preocupe. Hehehehehe. Fico feliz de que esteja esperando! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**K-Dani – **_Si si… aqui eles são realmente um casal mais ou menos perfeito, ou seria realmente perfeito. O passado da mãe dela ainda vai demorar um pouco mais para ser revelado. Ainda há muito que acontecer. Especialmente com os nossos mocinhos. Sim… Kaede é um tipo estranho de pessoa, ela não sabe realmente o que quer, e sente-se inferior por não ter herdado os poderes que sua família tem. Ai foi mais um capítulo para você, até o próximo e beijokas.

_**Anna-chan – **_Obrigada por acompanhar a estória. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Lory Higurashi –**_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Gostei do Mara… Bem… o novo personagem é Sango, agora só nos resta descobrir o que vai acontecer. Acho que não demorei muito dessa vez… um mês… #sorriso amarelo# Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Hyuuga Mitha – **_Si si! Eu achei super fofete também, confesso. Pois é! Hehehehehe, às vezes ele precisa se tocar que não está sendo desejado. Kagome realmente enfraqueceu… mas não, não é por causa dos sintomas do que a está matando. No momento ela não está acostumada a tamanha carga e se cansa com facilidade. Isto com o tempo que ela for treinando, vai melhorando. Que bom que gostou. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Sammy-chan'x3 –**_ Olá Sammy! Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas com o casal principal. Imagina… coloca-los como irmãos quando já estão com tamanho nível de paixão… Bem… o Inuyasha tem uns dezenove anos aproximadamente, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos, de acordo com meus rápidos cálculos para lhe tirar essa dúvida. Ele é jovem. :P Pois é… aqui foi explicado tudo isso. Deu para compreender, ou eu fui muito… er… "enrolativa"?? Deixe-me saber se fui, sim? E seu chute foi perfeito! Um gol merecido… hehehehehehe. Realmente falávamos da Sango. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

_**Agome chan –**_ Não posso responder isso. Acabaria com a magia! Calma!! #se esconde atrás de um muro de pedra para não ser assassinada.# Isto vai ser explicado e resolvido. Sesshy vai aparecer… ele vai ter a participação dele. Ele JÁ tem a participação dele. Que bom que está gostando da fic e que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Obrigada! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Luna – **_Bem… ai está um pouco mais da história de Kagome. Espero que não tenha demorado muito… hehehehehehe. Obrigada pelas palavras. Elas realmente ajudam! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Sango Lee – **_Olá!! Que bom que gostou! Pois é… o relacionamento dos dois daqui a pouco estará explodindo. A questão é: Miroku os deixará em paz? Hehehehehehehe. Não sei se ele é Sesshoumaru ou não. Apenas o tempo #e minha mente maníaca# nos dirá! Hehehehehe. Si si… Kaede não gostou muito de não ter nascido com o dom de sua família. Mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa com essa personagem. Hehehehehe. Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

_**Mima Montez –**_ HEHEHEHHE. Pois é… a doença de Miroku é contagiante. Temos de nos manter longe dele! Mas ainda vai acontecer muita coisa com o nosso casal. Hehehehehehe. Kagome sabe se cuidar… o máximo que pode acontecer é, realmente, a doença de Mirokku passar para ela. #Acho que tenho que correr para evitar isso#. Ai está mais um capítulo para Você! E feliz aniversário atrasado!! #bem atrasado aliás.# Mas considere-o um presente. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Lari-chan –**_ Oi Lari! Pois é! Que bom que está gostando tanto. Ai surgiu mais uma personagem e muitos outros ainda hão de surgir. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo. Os.: Demorei muito nesse?

XXXXxxxxxXXXX

Beijokas...

**Mandem Reviews!! Reviews!! E mais Reviews!!**


	16. Sei

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Sei**  
\Capítulo Dezesseis\

ღ

ღ

Já era noite quando abandonou o castelo, para caminhar pela rua silenciosa da cidade adormecida e iluminada pela luz da Lua alta no céu azul escuro. A sapatilha que usava não permitia que seus passos ecoassem ao tocar qualquer tipo de piso, assim poderia adentrar e caminhar pelo local que desejava, sem medo de acabar chamando a atenção de alguém. Embora tivesse certeza que mesmo despertando com o barulho, ninguém ali seria capaz de levantar da cama para ver o que acontecia.

Todos os moradores de Nettai tinham conhecimento de que aquela era a hora em que ela abandonava o castelo para realizar os serviços para seu senhor. E embora a enfrentassem durante o dia, jamais o fariam durante a noite. Para Keiko, enfrentá-la durante o dia, quando ela era uma mulher como outra qualquer, não havia problema. Mas fazê-lo durante a noite, quando ela é uma assassina se livrando dos problemas dele, era um erro enorme.

Mesmo que despertassem ouvindo ruídos, explosões e gritos de dor ou socorro eram poucos aqueles a se levantavam para descobrir a razão dos sons. Temiam ver o que não devia e serem vistos, tornando-se assim as próximas vítimas da assassina de Keiko, a quem ninguém nunca havia tido coragem de desafiar e arrancar do poder.

Suspirou colocando o pé no primeiro degrau da escada de madeira na entrada da pensão onde a vítima daquela noite encontrava-se dormindo. Segurando com força a espada em suas mãos subiu o segundo e ultimo, empurrando a porta de madeira lentamente, para evitar o barulho que normalmente as dobradiças gostavam de fazer ao serem retiradas de seu estado de repouso.

O andar encontrava-se vazio, a não ser pelo senhor dormindo no sofá com um gato gordo e marrom sobre a barriga saliente. A garrafa de bebida caída no chão, deixava claro seu estado grave de embriaguez e que nada seria capaz de despertá-lo naquele momento.

Sorriu levemente e voltou sua atenção para a escadaria de madeira à dar acesso ao segundo andar, e começou a subi-la com precaução. Não haveria muitos problemas em encontrar o cômodo onde ele estaria dormindo, uma vez que Keiko fizera questão de ficá-los vigiando da fortaleza.

O único problema seria entrar no cômodo, uma vez que a porta deveria se encontrar trancada. Para isso teria de ir pela sacada. A porta da pequena varanda era a única que não dava para ser trancada, pois as fechaduras estavam enferrujadas demais para serem utilizadas.

Lentamente foi pisando de degrau em degrau como se temesse algo, enquanto sentia seu punho formigar e a pulseira dourada e fina presa a ele aquecer. Iria fazer três anos que agia durante a noite para derramar sangue. Três anos, que se tornara órfã, depois daquele que lhe aprisionava, decidir acabar com a vida de seu pai e sua mãe, seqüestrando a ela e seu irmão mais jovem.

Keiko jamais gostara de sua família e mandou assassinar a todos. Um grupo de Youkais os atacara durante a madrugada e apenas deixara seu irmão e ela vivos. Entretanto, seu irmão não sobreviveu por muito tempo, fora assassinado diante dela, pois Keiko achara que ela não cumprira seu trabalho com perfeição.

Tinha apenas treze anos quando matou a primeira pessoa. Um casal e seu bebê de meses de idade. Keiko a acompanhara nesta noite para garantir que tudo fosse cumprido. Segurara e abaixara a sua mão para fazê-la atravessar o corpo do bebê, o matando com um único golpe. E após aquilo, passou a matar a todos que iam contra ele ou que o desagradavam.

Os moradores de Nettai sabiam que era ela a assassina. Por vezes fora apedrejada e quase morrera pelas mãos deles, e era exatamente isso que desejava. Mas Keiko sempre aparecia antes de receber o golpe fatal e a levava consigo para ser tratada.

Por vezes havia sido chicoteada por Keiko. As marcas haviam sido tatuadas em suas costas, assim como aquelas em seu punho, para fazê-la recordar quem realmente mandava. As marcas em seu punho jamais cicatrizariam, mas eram o que o faziam recuar quando o desejo de possuí-la estava tomando conta dele.

Ele já lhe havia tocado para machucá-la por diversas vezes, mas ele jamais havia a violado. Fazia questão de pedi-la para se humilhar e agradecer por tê-la conservando pura de corpo. Para que assim, se algum dia um homem desejasse casar com ela, ele poder ser o primeiro e único a possuí-la. Mas imediatamente acrescentava não acreditar que algum homem, um dia, fosse se apaixonar por ela, por ela ser quem era.

Entrou em um dos quartos e o atravessou abrindo a porta da sacada, antes de subir na mesma e pular para a do lado. Aquela que dava acesso ao quarto do casal, e segurou a maçaneta para abri-la, agradecendo por não estar ventando forte.

Fechou os olhos e abriu a porta com cuidado para não despertar dormia. Teria de matá-lo sem despertar a mulher e assim evitar um escândalo, para levá-la até o castelo. Queria evitar que uma inocente caísse nas mãos de Keiko, mas não havia como. Naquele momento ele era capaz de sentir suas emoções.

Kagome dormia tranquilamente e surpreendeu-se ao ver o marido adormecido na poltrona, segurando firmemente a espada nos braços cruzados. Estranhou a situação, enquanto fechava a porta, afinal eram casados e seria algo natural dividirem a mesma cama durante a noite. Entretanto, não possuía tempo para pensar naquilo tinha de fazer o que lhe fora mandado, e ele estando longe seria mais fácil matá-lo sem acordar sua companheira.

Empunhou a espada de forma correta diante dele. Sua expressão e respiração calma, enquanto a cabeça pendia um pouco para frente. E naquele momento sua mão começou a tremer e teve de segurar a espada com as duas mãos para que não caísse no chão e acabasse por destruir aquela oportunidade.

Sentiu a pulseira fina de ouro, queimar-lhe a pele e fechou os olhos, deixando uma lagrima escorrer por seus olhos. Por que estava sendo tão difícil realizar aquela tarefa? Mais difícil do que fora tomar a vida das outras pessoas? Seria o fato de elas terem a tratado bem na vila. Seria o fato de pela primeira vez alguém ter conversado com ela como se fosse alguém comum? Aquela mulher não merecia o que estava prestes a lhe acontecer.

Abaixou a arma e recuou um passo. Mas ao realizá-lo sentiu a temperatura do ouro aumentar ainda mais. A pele em seu punho começava a ficar vermelha e passou a arder como sempre ardia quando ele se irritava com ela.

Se continuasse daquela maneira ia acabar por derrubar a espada no chão. Sentiu mais uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, e ergueu o braço assim que a jóia esfriou e tocava a sua pele como se fosse gelo, fazendo a dor da queimadura desaparecer.

Apenas um movimento atravessando o peito do rapaz seria o suficiente, e poderia sair dali com a mulher adormecida, e trancar-se em seu quarto para lavar o próprio corpo enquanto chorava. Assim como fazia todas as vezes.

Fechou os olhos e realizou o gesto com a espada, entretanto, a única coisa que sentiu atravessar foi a poltrona, rasgando o estofado. Abriu os olhos e virou o rosto, assustando-se ao descobrir que Inuyasha estava ao seu lado e a encarava com raiva. Ajeitou a espada em mãos e recuou alguns passos, para evitar que ele lhe ferisse.

Os olhos dele viajaram desde o rasgo na poltrona até a mão de Sango, podendo notar sua queimadura e os cortes no punho. Notara a presença dela assim que atravessara a porta de entrada da pensão; Desde que Kagome fora seqüestrada passara a prestar mais atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

# Acho que não é sensato invadir o quarto de um casal durante a noite. – disse, em tom baixo. Sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, cruzando os braços. – Sabia que era uma assassina desde que coloquei os olhos em você, mas realmente não achei que me atacaria durante o sono. É assim que faz com todas as suas vítimas? E não tente mentir para mim… sinto o cheiro do sangue em você. E não é pouco.

Sango estreitou os olhos o encarando com seriedade. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Nenhum humano normal seria capaz de sentir o cheiro do sangue que impregnava seu corpo a cada assassinato. Apenas um Youkai que possuísse um perfeito olfato seria capaz de sentir o cheiro que ela tentava dissipar com diversos banhos e perfumes.

Ele não poderia ser um Youkai. Ele não possuía a aparência de um Youkai e não existia nenhuma energia sinistra ao redor dele. Não havia como um Youkai realizar aquilo. Se o fosse capaz de fazê-lo, significava que ele era extremamente poderoso e perigoso. E por mais que já houvesse matado Youkais anteriormente, não acreditava que conseguiria matá-lo.

Voltou os olhos para a cama onde Kagome dormia, imaginando se ela sabia o que ele era. Ou se ela era um Youkai que nem ele, capaz de ocultar sua verdadeira aparência e energia sinistra. Ou se ele simplesmente estava tentando assustá-la com tais palavras, pois havia tomado conhecimento de seu histórico com os moradores de Nettai.

O príncipe de Batsu a encarou com curiosidade. O cheiro que era exalado pelo corpo feminino imediatamente o fez perceber do que realmente se tratava, e se maldisse por não ter descoberto tal coisa mais cedo.

A humana de nome Sango era escrava daquele que se dizia Senhor de Nettai. Um humano a utilizar-se dos rituais Youkais para tentar adquirir poderes e ser superior. Magia onde um Humano era o senhor, e outro Humano o escravo. Magia cujas conseqüências eram terríveis e completamente diferentes de um Pacto Youkai.

No Pacto Youkai, a única conseqüência para o Humano era a redução do tempo de vida. Sendo capazes de sobreviverem, por até dez anos sem sofrerem com doenças e tendo seus ferimentos cicatrizados na mesma velocidade do Youkai de quem era Contratante. Para o Youkai, a conseqüência eram as dores quase insuportáveis que lhe atacavam quando o Contratante corria risco de vida. Era dever deles, proteger o corpo e a alma delas.

Quando um Humano tentava agir como Youkai, tudo era diferente. Quem comandava a magia recebia poderes pela união. Poderes que lhe tiravam a humanidade e lhe tomavam mais da metade do tempo de vida e a capacidade de cura. Passava a viver no mundo dos vivos apenas por causa de seu escravo. Aquele que era o escravo sofria dores todas as vezes que seu "dono" se irritava e era obrigado a fazer tudo o que lhe mandavam podendo ter seus corpos possuídos se os senhores desejassem o fazer.

Porém, ainda assim, naquele pacto quem mais sofria era o "senhor". Controlava o servo através de um objeto valioso, mas se esse objeto fosse destruído por algo extremamente poderoso, rompendo assim a magia, ele perderia o que lhe restava de essência, e padeceria dolorosamente.

Realizar aquela espécie de ritual era extremamente perigoso e um ato de idiotice. O caso que havia sido contado a ele pelo conselheiro de seu pai, era parecido com aquele. Um homem tentado pelo poder e por novas descobertas, tornou sua esposa sua escrava e assassina. Cada pessoa que ela matava ocasionava no romper da alma dele, pois ela estava se corrompendo por desejo dele. Por causa disso, mais frágil ele se tornava sem perceber.

Ficou aprisionada durante cinco anos. Até que foi libertada. A aliança em seu dedo destruída por um Youkai, rompeu a magia. No mesmo segundo, devido ao tempo que aquilo fora mantido, o corpo do homem transformou-se em pó. Sua alma dividida em milhões de pedaços incapaz de regenerar-se e abandonar aquele mundo.

Para um Youkai, aquela magia, era uma ofensa; A pior coisa que um humano em busca do poder poderia fazer. Por esta razão eles matavam quando descobriam a existência do pacto. Youkai também buscavam o poder máximo, entretanto jamais colocariam suas vidas em risco na busca do poder. Jamais obrigariam um humano, por mais que odiassem a raça, a tornar-se seu escravo ou, no caso, Contratante.

Na Lei Youkai, o único momento em que um Youkai podia tomar uma mulher como Contratante sem o desejo dela, era quando um Youkai mais forte fosse capaz de matar aquele que lhe havia tornado pecadora. Não havia como capturar uma humana e realizar qualquer que fosse o Pacto Demoníaco sem que ela o desejasse fazer. Por isso os Pactos eram raros. Raros eram os humanos que aceitavam a idéia de poderem morrer mais cedo ou de pecar.

Para os Youkais, um humano que forçava a outro a fazer aquilo merecia uma morte mais dolorosa que uma mulher Miko. Tanto, que se tivessem a oportunidade de escolher quem poderia matar primeiro, a Miko ou o Humano que fez a magia, eles escolheriam matar o Humano e deixar a Miko fugir.

# O que quer aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Acaso seu Senhor não gostou de ser interrompido por mim enquanto tentava dar em cima de minha mulher?

# Keiko não gosta de ser desafiado… e tudo o que ele deseja deve ser dele. – disse, controlando a dor que sentia. – Ele quer sua esposa. – sorriu, e Inuyasha franziu o cenho. – Desculpe… mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

Sango avançou ao perceber que de nada adiantaria lutar contra os desejos de Keiko. O Hanyou não sacou a espada. Apenas ficou a desviar de suas investidas sabendo que ela não possuía culpa alguma naquela ação, sabendo que por causa da mágica ela apenas pararia quando derramasse seu sangue. A dor que sentia, apenas pararia quando satisfizesse aos desejos dele.

Segurou-lhe o punho com força e torceu-lhe o braço fazendo com que ela soltasse a espada. A mulher acertou-lhe uma cotovelada e conseguiu livrar-se dele, virando uma cambalhota no ar, encostando a mão no chão para recuperar a espada e se impulsionar para cair de pé ao lado da cama.

# Por que não saca a espada? – perguntou irritada.

Ele parecia ser bom lutador. Nenhum outro havia conseguido fugir de seus ataques por muito tempo. E se pegasse a espada para realmente lutar como ela, poderia matá-la e livrá-la da culpa pelo assassinato de todas aquelas pessoas durante os anos de escravidão.

Apenas daquela maneira poderia dormir tranquilamente. Coisa que não fazia há anos. Sempre acordava de madrugada devido a um pesadelo, com as mortes ou com seus pais e irmão a dizerem que jamais estiveram tão envergonhados. E ela não os culpava. Tinham razão em sentirem vergonha de tê-la como filha.

# Não há necessidade de utilizar minha espada com você. – disse. – Não gosto de lutar com quem deseja morrer. Posso sentir em seu cheiro o desejo pela morte. – ela arregalou os olhos e recuou um passo não acreditando no que ouvia.

Inuyasha sorriu debochado. Sango poderia ser uma boa lutadora, mas o desejo de se livrar de sua maldição a fazia almejar o que não era para ser almejado. Aquilo era uma das fraquezas humanas: o desejo pela morte quando se acredita não haver outra salvação.

# Não gosto de quem se acovarda desta forma. De quem busca na morte uma maneira de se livrar dos problemas. – continuou a falar. – Isso apenas prova o quão fraca você é.

# Como sabe o que sinto? – perguntou, segurando a espada com força. – Ninguém é capaz de compreender pelo que passei. – segurou a vontade de chorar. – Você não é ninguém para me julgar! – apontou a espada para ele. – Você não sabe da metade das coisas que passei!

# Não devo saber… - disse num sussurro quase morto. – Mas ainda assim não deveria estar desejando a morte. E é por isso que não irei lutar e muito menos lhe matar.

A assassina o encarou desafiante. Realmente não estava em seus planos aquela atitude. Então apenas lhe restava matá-lo, ou fazer algo para ele esquecer do controle e a matar. E sorriu levemente ao olhar para a morena na cama de casal.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho ao vê-la sorrir e olhar para sua Contratante, movendo perigosamente a lâmina que empunhava. Praguejou e rapidamente retirou a espada da bainha avançando a tempo de colocar a lâmina da Tessaiga entre o corpo de Kagome e a espada de Sango.

Com som do choque das lâminas, próximo ao seu corpo, Kagome despertou. Assustou-se com a cena que presenciava e rapidamente, girou para fora da cama, evitando que algo lhe acontecesse. Observou Inuyasha colocar mais força em seu braço, e Sango se afastar para não ser ferida.

Ajeitou sua postura ereta, sem realizar qualquer tipo de som enquanto os dois que lutavam se olhavam com intensidade. Obviamente quem tentara lhe seduzir deveria ter enviado Sango por não gostar da forma como havia sido tratado. Era a única explicação que possuía para aquilo.

# Agora está a fim de lutar? – perguntou Sango, sua voz saindo quase robótica. – Vamos ver qual dos dois é melhor!

Inuyasha apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando a lâmina da Tessaiga para interceptar mais um ataque. E assim a luta recomeçou. Kagome assistia, percebendo que a mulher realmente era boa no que fazia, e tinha certeza de que se Inuyasha fosse um humano normal, já estaria morto.

A jovem retirou uma pequena bolinha com um líquido arroxeado em seu interior, da junção da saia de seu vestido com o corpete. Inuyasha recuou imediatamente cobrindo o nariz com o braço e prendendo sua respiração quando ela a atirou no chão causando uma pequena explosão.

Kagome recuou algumas passadas, também prendendo sua respiração ao perceber que aquilo se tratava de um veneno. Viu Inuyasha tossir algumas vezes, se aproximando da parede e Sango se lançou com violência contra ele. A parede de madeira cedeu com o impacto, causando um forte baque e erguendo uma fraca poeira, acabando por acordar quem dormia no cômodo ao lado.

Miroku saltou da cama em um sobressalto, olhando para os lados tentando encontrar o motivo do barulho que o acordara. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver o buraco na parede de seu quarto, e Inuyasha saltar para o seu lado enquanto a assassina se recuperava de um tombo.

# E eu achando que iria ter uma boa noite de sono. – gemeu em frustração, observando a mulher ajeitar a espada em suas mãos. – Quer ajuda? – perguntou para Inuyasha.

# Fique com Kagome! – disse interceptando mais um ataque.

Miroku fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e correu para a abertura que fora feita na parede, onde Kagome se encontrava assistindo a luta. A briga dos dois durou por longos minutos. Sango possuía um único arranhão em seu rosto, enquanto Inuyasha encontrava-se intacto. Alguns dos móveis haviam sido perfurados e destruídos pelas lâminas das espadas. E Kagome começava a se mostrar ansiosa.

Inuyasha não lutava para matar a moça. Embora ela parecesse mais decidida a matá-lo naquele momento. Na realidade a atacava para tentar destruir a pulseira de ouro em seu punho. Era o único objeto de valor que ela carregava consigo e também emitia uma forte energia.

A jovem conseguiu escapar de seu ataque, abaixando-se no chão. Uma perna dobrada e a outra estendida enquanto seu corpo sustentado por seu equilíbrio e a mão que tocara levemente o piso de madeira. Inuyasha conseguiu chutar-lhe a espada desarmando-a, e a segurou firmemente pelo braço.

Sango segurou o braço de Inuyasha com a outra mão tentando livrar-se, mas apenas conseguiu arrebentar a pulseira que ocultava a verdadeira forma dele. As contas ficaram brancas e caíram no chão, provocando um barulho agudo cada vez que entravam em contato com a madeira.

O Príncipe de Batsu praguejou olhando para a mulher, ainda em seu poder e que agora o encarava com incredulidade. Os olhos castanhos viajando desde a forma Youkai dele, passando pelas pequenas contas espalhadas pelo chão, até os dois humanos assistindo a tudo em silêncio.

# Youkai! – disse entre dentes o encarando com raiva.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho quando ela puxou o objeto que prendia seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando que eles caíssem soltos por suas costas. Ela ergueu a mão e encravou o objeto no braço dele, causando-lhe uma dor terrível. Olhou-a com raiva e segurando-a com o outro braço jogou-a com violência para longe dele.

A assassina bateu com força na parede de madeira escorregando por ela, respirando com dificuldade por causa da pancada. Piscou os olhos por diversas vezes, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelos ferimentos em seu punho.

Segurou o punho com força tentando fazer a dor e a hemorragia passarem e sorriu debochadamente, enquanto o Houshi Miroku pegava sua espada para apontar para seu pescoço.

# Por que não me mata? – soltou o ar com força pelos lábios sabendo que Keiko já deveria saber de sua falha e em breve apareceria para levá-la. Aquela era a única oportunidade deles.

# Já disse que não irei matar quem deseja a morte.

Inuyasha tornou a dizer parando ao lado de Miroku e arrancando o objeto pontiagudo de seu braço, provocando uma pequena hemorragia. Pegou a Tessaiga que Kagome segurava e olhou para Sango.

# Estenda sua mão esquerda! – mandou, fazendo Miroku arregalar os olhos e Kagome encarar o braço pedido. – Vamos mulher, eu não tenho a noite toda!

Sango sorriu, olhando para ele e estendendo a mão onde havia a pulseira de ouro e os ferimentos que sangravam sem passar, por causa do sentimento de ira de Keiko. Inuyasha agarrou-lhe o punho sem delicadeza e o virou expondo os três cortes horizontais, a fazendo gemer um pouco com a dor. Miroku abriu e fechou a boca em sinal de compreensão.

Era obvio que ele havia descoberto a respeito da magia que a ligava ao homem que a escravizara e a forçara a acabar com a vida de todos aqueles que ele desejava de forma baixa. E não se importava com o que ele iria lhe fazer naquele momento, contanto que a livrasse daquela maldição.

Entretanto, quando Inuyasha estava preste a passar a lâmina da espada por debaixo do material de ouro para arrebentá-lo, algo o atingiu, o atirando contra Kagome que estava logo atrás dele. Miroku também acabou sendo atingido por outra camada de ar, sendo afastado de Sango. E quando todos se levantaram, imediatamente depararam com Keiko parando diante da assassina.

Os olhos dele viajaram dede Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagome, até a mulher ainda caída atrás dele. A encarou com ódio, e sorrindo atirou uma bolinha contendo veneno no chão, obrigando os três a recuarem e deixando-os escapar.

Inuyasha praguejou mentalmente, fechando o punho com força, e olhando para o lado de fora através da porta que levava para a pequena varanda. E teria saído por ela para ir até a fortaleza onde Keiko vivia se Kagome não houvesse segurado-lhe o braço.

# Deveria ter veneno naquele objeto. Deixe-me ver seu barco antes de sair correndo para matar aquele homem. – o Hanyou franziu o cenho. – O sangramento ainda não parou Inuyasha. Deixe-me ver isto!

Ele girou os olhos, e deixou-se ser levado até a cama para que ela trata-se do ferimento ainda sangrando. Seu braço realmente latejava de dor pela perfuração de sua pele e necessitava dele bom para poder ir se vingar do homem que escravizara aquela mulher e a mandara atacá-lo.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Sango gemeu com a dor e caiu sentada no chão assim que a mão de Keiko acertou-lhe a face com a segunda tapa. Segurou-lhe o braço com força e ela fechou os olhos sentindo o punho queimar enquanto o sangue escorria lentamente pelos três cortes, manchando a mão dele e pingando no chão.

Keiko praguejou mentalmente e a soltou com brutalidade. Encarou-a com desprezo enquanto se afastava andando lentamente pelo quarto. Passou a mão lentamente nos olhos respirando profundamente. Não conseguia acreditar que sua escrava não havia conseguido cumprir a tarefa que lhe fora dada.

# Era um Youkai, Keiko-sama! – disse em tom baixo, segurando seu punho com força. – Não fui preparada para lutar com um Youkai e sim com um humano. – disse entre dentes, sem o encarar.

Keiko a encarou com superioridade antes de desviar a atenção para a porta de seu cômodo. Pensava em como ele não havia sido capaz de perceber que aquele homem na verdade se tratava de um Youkai. Nenhum Youkai era capaz de possuir uma aparência tão humana quanto aquela. Apenas seria capaz de fazê-lo se tivesse muito poder, ou se estivesse com algum objeto que mudasse sua aparência. E tal objeto realmente deveria existir uma vez que quando chegara lá, o homem que mandara matar possuía cabelos prateados, e não negros.

Sango o encarava em silêncio, respirando com força. E ficou aliviada, quando seu punho parou de latejar e o ouro esfriou deixando de queimá-la. Ao menos ele havia decidido deixar de puni-la por tudo ter tomado aquele rumo.

# Eu devia te matar! – disse friamente a arrancando dos devaneios e a jogando contra a parede. – Por sua causa, aquele desgraçado virá até aqui! – fechou a mão ainda mais no pescoço dela, sufocando-a. – E acha que eu não sei que você ia deixá-lo arrebentar a pulseira?

# Eu não podia fazer nada! – sussurrou, colocando as mãos ao redor do braço dele, tentando libertar-se. – A dor que sentia não me deixou fazer nada! – usou como desculpa o que acontecia quando ele sentia muita raiva.

E Keiko parecia ter se convencido uma vez que a soltou deixando seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Caminhou até a porta da varanda cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos em direção a pousada onde o Youkai e a mulher que ele desejava estavam. Naquele momento pensava a respeito da falha daquele ataque.

Como Youkai, aquele quem queria morto, obviamente já sabia a respeito do pacto que existia entre ele e Sango. E os Youkais viam aquela espécie de pacto como algo terrível e mesmo se ele não estivesse desejando vingança pelo ataque noturno, viria até ele para destruir aquela feitiçaria. Não podia deixar que ele tocasse e destruísse a pulseira no punho de sua escrava.

# Eu sinto muito Sango! – disse, coçando sua têmpora e fazendo uma cara contrariada. – Sinto muito mesmo, mas terei de matar a todos.

Sango arregalou os olhos e se levantou, saltando sobre ele para socá-lo. Entretanto Keiko era mais forme e com um empurrão a atirou contra um homem grande e musculoso que apareceu na porta. A cicatriz de um corte no lado direito de seu rosto, desde a testa passando pelo olho a milímetros da ponta de sua boca, o deixando ainda mais assustador.

# Eles tem que pagar por esse seu pequeno deslize… - sorriu de forma maldosa, antes de beijá-la nos lábios. – assim como seu irmão pagou. – alisou o rosto dela, e olhou para o servo. – Leve-a daqui. – mandou, indicando a mulher caída no chão. – Esconda-a e mate qualquer um que tente se aproximar dela e que não seja eu. Entendeu? – ele fez um gesto afirmativo. – Não a deixe fugir. – realizando outro gesto positivo o servo saiu.

Keiko fechou a porta e olhou para o exterior. Sorriu sadicamente e seu corpo foi envolto por uma energia azul escura e seus olhos escureceram. Raios rapidamente começaram a cair no exterior e uma grande quantidade de pássaros de fogo desceu do céu atacando a cidade. Logo em seguida uma barreira se ergueu ao redor de seu castelo e outra ao redor da cidada. Barreira esta que impedia que qualquer um saísse dali sem seu desejo. Não iria deixar ninguém sobreviver ao ataque.

Mostrou-se satisfeito, olhando para a ilusão da vila intacta no exterior afinal não gostava de ver um cenário tão feio e ouvir os gritos de dor, e caminhou até seu armário. Abriu as portas e sorriu para a espada que se encontrava presa à parede de madeira, por ganchos grossos de metal, capaz de segurá-la sem arranhar a lâmina e o cabo bem trabalhado. Espada que continha um veneno em sua lâmina e que era capaz de matar qualquer Youkai.

A pegou em suas mãos e sorriu cortando o ar com ela para ter certeza de que a lâmina ainda estava afiada. Iria livrar-se de uma vez por todas daquele Youkai e do Humano que os acompanhava e pegaria a mulher de nome Kagome para si. Abandonou o cômodo e desceu as escadarias lentamente, sorrindo satisfeito ao chegar ao saguão de entrada e encontrar o Youkai o aguardando. Sabia que ele viria.

# Estava te esperando! – riu quando Inuyasha retirou a espada da bainha, feliz por saber que não havia como eles ajudarem os moradores da vila. – Está preparado para morrer? Vou adorar receber meu prêmio.

# Não irei deixá-lo tocar nela, desgraçado. – Inuyasha apertou com força a lâmina. – Irei te matar antes disto.

# Vamos ver. – Keiko pronunciou alto, antes de avançar contra Inuyasha.

O Hanyou imediatamente desviou do ataque sentindo um cheiro estranho na lâmina da espada que ele carregava consigo. Fez uma careta ao identificar que a espada havia sido banhada em veneno, e por estar a usando contra ele, tinha certeza de que deveria ser algo extremamente forte para matar um Youkai ou deixá-lo paralisado tempo o suficiente para arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Desviou de mais um ataque e com a própria espada impediu que a lâmina lhe tocasse a pele. Esperava que Kagome e Miroku agissem rápido e encontrassem Sango para destruir o elo dos dois. Apenas assim poderia se livrar dele sem causar danos à alma da mulher escravizada. Se o matasse antes que destruissem o objeto, a alma de Sango estaria condenada para sempre.

# Ali! – Kagome apontou para uma das portas no final do corredor onde se encontrava com Miroku. – Vamos!

E sem esperar nenhuma fala do jovem rapaz, correu em direção ao local onde Inuyasha disse que encontrariam a escrava de Keiko. Ele dissera que apenas existia o cheiro de um humano ao lado dela, deixando claro que ele tentara proteger sabendo quem eles iriam procurar quando invadissem a fortaleza. Então seria mais fácil destruir a pulseira com seus poderes, à menos que ela se negasse a deixá-los ajudá-la. Entretanto parou ao passar pelas janelas do castelo.

# Há uma barreira ao redor do castelo, Miroku! – disse podendo ver a energia da barreira. – Há algo errado acontecendo na vila!

Virou o rosto e arregalou os olhos quando viu Miroku se debater enquanto um homem musculoso e de quase dois metros, o erguia do chão pelo pescoço. Kagome estendeu a mão na direção dele e fez uma espécie de barreira se erguer fazendo o homem largar Miroku e ser atirado para longe do Houshi, a respirar com dificuldade.

# Obrigado! – agradeceu quando ela abaixou-se ao seu lado.

# Tem algo errado acontecendo na vila, Miroku. – disse, o ajudando a se levantar. – Acho que ela está sobre ataque. Algo feito por magia… posso senti-la.

# Certo! – Miroku olhou surpreso para a Miko, e avançou em direção a porta que havia sido aberta no momento em que aquele homem saíra e o atacara. – Será que se matarmos Keiko isso se encerra? Se é magia deve ser coisa dele. E não há magia que sobreviva sem seu mestre.

Kagome fez um gesto positivo, mas não disse nada ao sentir uma presença a suas costas. E apenas virou-se a tempo de ver o homem que ela derrubara com seus poderes espirituais fazer um gesto com o braço acertando a ela e Miroku, a entrar na sua frente. A força foi tanta que acabou por atirar os dois para dentro do quarto, contra a parede.

Miroku xingou, ignorando a dor, ao levantar e perceber que Kagome havia desmaiado ao ter seu corpo prensado entre o dele e a parede. Virou-se para o Humano que sorria de forma perversa para ele e suspirou frustrado ao perceber que seu bastão havia sido retirado de suas mãos pelo ataque.

Colocou a mão no bolso interno de suas vestes e de lá tirou algumas fuuda que atirou na cabeça do servo após dizer algumas palavras. O Humano revirou os olhos e caiu inconsciente no chão, após uma energia azul escura abandonar seu corpo e ele voltar ao seu tamanho real e sem músculos.

# Kagome! - abaixou-se e tocou o rosto de Kagome a chamando. – Vamos! Acorde menina! - pediu, dando leves tapas na face dela. – Se acontecer algo com você Inuyasha me mata.

# É bom saber que se preocupa comigo mais do que com sua vida. – disse levemente a morena ao abrir os olhos sentindo todas as partes de seu corpo doerem. – Você é pesado demais! – reclamou e ele riu, enquanto a ajudava a levantar e ir até Sango. – Você está bem? - dirigiu-se a Sango, abaixando-se diante dela e retirando sua mordaça enquanto Miroku se encarregava de lhe livrar das algemas.

# Sim! – disse, olhando incrédula para Miroku. – Você é um Houshi? – perguntou quando ele terminou de livrá-la, e alisou seus punhos. – Mas você não se veste como um e por que está andando com um Youkai? – tornou a perguntar ao receber a resposta afirmativa. – Houshi não andam com Youkais.

# É uma longa história. – disse Kagome, movendo-se incomodada pela dor. – Me dê sua mão.

# Você não pode destruí-la. – afirmou mostrando a mão com a pulseira.

Os olhos de Sango se arregalaram ao ver a energia rósea passar a ser emanada pela mão de Kagome assim que ela colocou seu punho entre suas mãos. A olhou com incredulidade sentindo a energia espiritual tocar-lhe a pele ferida e fazer a dormência cessar; Assistiu impressionada, os ferimentos se fecharem antes da pulseira de ouro ir enferrujando aos poucos. Não acreditava que a menina ao seu lado, aquela que era casada com um Youkai, era na verdade uma Miko.

Inuyasha pousou no chão e franziu o cenho quando seu adversário desviou a atenção da luta para o andar superior. E a forma como ele o encarou deixou claro que Kagome e Miroku haviam conseguido encontrar Sango e já estavam trabalhando para destruir a pulseira. Sorriu satisfeito, mas imediatamente o desfez e praguejou quando o Humano esqueceu dele e correu em direção ao local onde sua escrava se encontrava.

Guardou a espada Tessaiga e o seguiu. Sabia que uma vez que ocorresse danos na estrutura da pulseira, ele não teria como voltar atrás, mas ele ainda continuaria vivo e tinha que impedir que ele fizesse algo a Kagome.

Assim que Keiko adentrou ao cômodo, gritando ofensas para Kagome e Sango, avançou contra a humana e teria sido capaz de feri-la se ela não tivesse erguido uma barreira de energia ao redor deles. Inuyasha viu o adversário ser atirado contra a parede ao lado da porta e sorriu feliz por saber que os poderes de Kagome estavam ficando cada vez melhores.

# Vadia! – tornou a xingar, assim que a jovem Miko se afastou e deixou os restos enferrujados da pulseira caírem no chão. – Você me paga Sango! – Ele era incapaz de se mover. Suas forças consumidas pelo romper da magia negra utilizada por quem não podia controlá-la.

# Preparado para morrer? – Inuyasha questionou se colocando na frente dele, e Keiko riu, sangue escorrendo pelo canto de seus lábios.

O Hanyou ergueu um punho e com um único golpe atravessou seu coração o matando. O corpo de Keiko desapareceu por completo como se ele não existisse de verdade, e a barreira ao redor do castelo também se desfez, permitindo que o Hanyou sentisse o cheiro de sangue que vinha do exterior.

Sango se levantou e caminhou cambaleante até a sacada, colocando a mão sobre os lábios enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos por ver a cidade de Nettai, completamente destruída. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão e abraçou o próprio corpo, gritando uma negação, abaixando sua cabeça e começando a chorar. Aquilo tudo havia sido culpa sua.

Kagome se levantou com dificuldade e andou parando ao lado dela, observando a destruição e deixando que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos antes de se abaixar e abraçar Sango, a abraçá-la em retorno, segurando com força sua roupa e deixando as lágrimas lhe molhar os ombros.

Miroku e Inuyasha apenas permaneceram parados diante das duas assistindo Kagome consolar a jovem em silêncio, sabendo que no momento, aquilo era a única coisa que eles podiam fazer.

ღ.ღ.ღ~ღ.ღ.ღ

Sei – Culpa  
Kuso – Merda

* * *

Gostaram? Espero que sim!!

**Reviews:**

**K****aoro Yumi - **Opa! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando. Vão ter mais cenas dos dois, pode ter certeza. Isso mesmo... acho que ficou tudo explicado neste capítulo não? Qualquer dúvida pode falar! Desculpe pela demora... mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lilermen - **Si si... e ainda teremos muitos ataques de ciúmes dele. Sango se livrou de um grande problema graças a Inuyasha, agora so nos resta saber se ela irá seguir com os nossos personagens. Ai foi a continuação e espero que ele tenha sido bom! . Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**K-Dani - **Pois é, nossa personagem sofreu mas ela finalmente está livre. \o/ Desculpe pela demora, novamente, mas espero que tenha valido a pena a demora. E sim... nossa Kagome é bem 'safa e rebelde' nesta fic. heheheheheheehehehehe. Até o próximo capíltulo. Beijokas.

**Agome chan - **Bem... os pecados da mãe de Kagome aos poucos começarão a ficar sub-entendidos nos próximos captítulos. Ou então ficarão muito explicitos. Ainda não pensei muito bem nisto. hehehehehe. Pois é... não é bom se envolver em brigas com Inuyasha, ele pode ser muito violento quando quer. Bem, realmente Sango não conseguiu fazer muita coisa contra Inuyasha, e de quebra Keiko arranjou uma briga com o Hanyou, que até então, estava na dele. hehehehehe Bem... as resposta já foram dadas. E acho que não vou ter nenhum personagem de presente já que demorei, não é mesmo? ! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Luna Caellian - **Oláááááá! Que bom que está gostando. Sango se salvou e Keiko teve seu merecido castigo. hehehehe. Ai foi mais um capítulo. Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Nane-chan - **Olá. Fico feliz em saber disso e adorei receber sua review. . Espero que tenha gostando deste capítulo tanto quanto dos outros. P Sim! Mas não se preocupe, algum dia essas dúvidas serão tiradas. hehehe. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Pitty Souza -** Que bom que está gostando! . Demorou mais ai veio mais um capítulo. Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar por ele. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Gih Vieira -** . Fico feliz de saber disso!! E não se preocupe... eu jamais faria isso. Nunca colocaria um incesto entre os dois. Mas ainda há muita coisa escondida na estória da vida de Kagome. MUITA mesmo. #Eu não sou má!!# Brigada pelos elogios! Desculpe pela demora... mas faço de tudo para ir o mais rápido que posso. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Sammy-chan'x3 **- Brigaduu!! Sim! Você acertou! Pois é... é algo que ninguém esperava, nem mesmo eu! :P Mas quando essa idéia me veio a mente a achei perfeita. hehehehehe. Sim nosso casalzinho é muito perfeito. Acho que este é o mais perfeito que criei. hehehehehe. Pois é... a vida de Kagome tem muita coisa escondida e ainda tem muito mais. Que bom que gostou e espero que tenha gostado deste também. Pois é... eu sei o que você sente... pois também sofro com a espera de algumas fics P. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo. E boa sorte com a monografia!

- hehehehehehehe. Que bom que está gostando. . Sem pressa! Eles vão ter o momento deles. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Nanaachan.. **– Oláááá! Que bom que está gostando da estória. Fico feliz por isso. Pois é... agora serão dois casais. Hehehehehe. Demorou mas mandei mais um capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Caroliinaa** – Opa! Que bom! . Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Acdy-chan** – Olá. Pois é... mas eles ainda tem muito o que passar antes de realmente aproveitarem certas oportunidades. P Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lari-chan **– Olá! D Não! Eu não quero que seu cérebro pife, mas não consigo resistir. Heheheheh #Não me bata! # As respostas provocadas no último capítulo já foram respondidas... \o/ Eu não sou tão má assim sou? Pois é... os dois realmente estão fofos. Desculpa pela demora, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Mima Montez **– Oiiii! \o/ Siiim! Já estava na hora!! Hehehehehehe. E agora o grupo está completo... hehehehehehehehe. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Individua do mal **– Olá! Ai foi a continuação com as respostas para suas perguntas. Espero que tenha gostado. D Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Kyouko **– Que bom que está gostando. Se vai ter Hentai... eu ainda não pensei muito neste assunto # Por incrível que pareça # Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa com o nosso casal... Demorei um pouco mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Quanto a pergunta a respeito de postá-la no Orkut: Eu sou extremamente ciumenta com as minhas obras, e gostaria que elas ficassem e continuassem única e exclusivamente aqui no fanfiction. Tudo bem? Espero que você me entenda! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

XX..xx..XX

**Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo!!**

**Mandem reviews!**


	17. Maaku

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Maaku**  
\Capítulo Dezessete\

ღ

ღ

**12 dias restantes...**

**.  
**

O sol ia aos poucos surgindo no horizonte marcando o inicio de uma nova manhã, e iluminando a mulher que se encontrava na cama daquele cômodo. Encostada ao travesseiro e com o corpo coberto pelo lençol fino.

Sango olhava perdidamente para a janela há mais de duas horas notando cada mudança no tom das cores do céu. Seus olhos avermelhados e inchados por causa do longo tempo que passara chorando. Seu rosto levemente manchado pelas tapas que recebera de cabelos ainda molhados caindo sobre seus seios ocultos pelo tecido do vestido que vestira após se banhar, e recebera de Kagome quando ela recuperou alguns de seus pertences a sobreviverem ao ataque.

Haviam lhe pedido para dormir e descansar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Não apenas por temer que o fato de estar livre de Keiko fosse um sonho, como todos aqueles que tivera durante os anos trancafiada com ele, mas também pela culpa por causa da morte dos moradores de Nettai.

Mas naquele momento, enquanto olhava para a as casas destruídas, realmente desejava que fosse um sonho. Em seus sonhos ela sempre acordava quando a pulseira era destruída e Keiko desaparecia. Não havia mortos durante este ato. Ele não se vingava dela daquela maneira.

Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez, soltando o ar fortemente pelos lábios a fim de evitar um soluço. Minutos depois do ocorrido, o Youkai e o Houshi haviam deixado a propriedade para verificar a cidade em busca de sobreviventes e enterrar aqueles que não sobreviveram, e até então não retornaram.

A mulher Kagome, a quem descobriu ser uma Miko, agora se encontrava sentada em uma poltrona com o cotovelo apoiado sobre o braço do objeto, e o queixo sobre sua mão olhando distraidamente para fora. As pernas deitadas sobre a poltrona, cobertas pelo tecido de seu vestido. Ela havia lhe ajudado a banhar-se e lhe emprestara um de seus vestidos.

Suspirou levemente e piscando lentamente mudou a direção de seu olhar para seu punho enfaixado, feliz pela dor não mais existir graças aos tratos de Kagome. Sorriu tristemente. Sempre imaginara como seria sua vida depois que se visse livre daquele feitiço, entretanto nada parecia com aquilo. Não tinha para onde ir agora.

# Você está bem? – a voz de Kagome a arrancou de seus devaneios, e a respondeu com um fraco gesto positivo. – Não fique assim. – Kagome abaixou a mão e a encarou, podendo ver suas lágrimas. – Não se culpe por isso. Você foi mais uma vítima e não a causa.

# Mas eu podia ter evitado…

# Como? – Kagome a interrompeu, movendo-se incomodada pela dor da pancada que recebera – Você não podia ter feito nada. Ele iria fazê-lo de qualquer maneira. – sorriu levemente para ela, a abaixar a cabeça deixando as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer de seus olhos. – E se formos pensar por este lado… somos tão culpados quanto você. – disse com tristeza, e Sango a encarou chocada. – Se não tivéssemos vindo todos para cá poderíamos ter evitado.

# Vocês não sabiam do que ele era capaz e estariam mortos também. – Sango rebateu, não querendo que eles assumissem a culpa. – Ninguém consegue sobreviver a magia de Keiko. – passou a mão nos olhos, tentando se livrar das lágrimas.

# Então pare de se culpar também!

A Miko observou a moça realizar um gesto lento de afirmação evitando seu olhar. Era capaz de sentir um pouco da dor que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Afinal de contas, se houvessem agido com mais cautela e percebido que Keiko podia mexer com magia negra, teriam impedido aquela catástrofe.

Desviou a atenção de Sango ao ouvir o estalo que antecipava a abertura da porta do cômodo, sorrindo levemente ao ver Inuyasha e Miroku entrarem parecendo extremamente cansados, mas com roupas limpas mostrando que haviam se banhado antes de irem para lá. O rapaz Humano sentou-se e encosto-se à parede e fechou os olhos relaxando. Inuyasha deixou-se cair no chão ao lado de Kagome, colocando o braço ferido sobre a perna que flexionara.

# Seu braço está bom? – perguntou a jovem Miko levantando-se para abaixar-se ao lado de Inuyasha para ver o ferimento. – Melhor do que eu pensava! – sorriu ao tirar a bandagem e ver que o poder Youkai dele já fazia com que o ferimento se cicatrizasse. – Vou fazer um novo curativo.

A Exterminadora suspirou, voltando o olhar para o ferimento que ela provocara. E pela primeira vez se maldisse por tê-lo ferido daquela maneira quando ele apenas queria ajudá-la, mesmo ela sendo culpada por tudo.

# Ainda não ouvi sua história. – Inuyasha fez-se ouvir assim que sua Contratante tornou a abaixar-se ao seu lado para limpar o ferimento. Mais algumas horas e ele desapareceria por completo.

# Não há muito que contar. – sussurrou desviando a atenção para o exterior. Não queria falar a respeito de sua vida. – Fui escravizada e é só isso o que precisa saber. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se aquilo a pudesse proteger e livrar dos olhos dourados. – Me desculpa pelo seu braço…

# Ele vai ficar bem. – rebateu imediatamente, sentindo Kagome passar algo gelado sobre ele. – Mas você não me contou o que quero saber.

# Por que é tão importante? – questionou, voltando a encará-lo, e ao não receber respostas, suspirou frustrada. – Minha família era odiada por Youkai por sermos Exterminadores… - começou em tom baixo, descruzando os braços. – Um dia um grande grupo de Youkais nos atacou. Como estávamos desprevenidos não tivemos muitas chances.

Pegou o ar com força, fechando os olhos ao se lembrar de coisas que gostaria de apagar de sua mente. Jamais havia contado aquela história para ninguém e queria que assim continuasse até sua morte, entretanto, de alguma maneira sentia-se confortável para falar a respeito de seu passado agora.

# Continue! – pediu Inuyasha.

Kagome encarou o Hanyou com seriedade e pegou um pedaço limpo de tecido, compreendendo o que ele queria. Apenas falando ela poderia se livrar dos sentimentos que a atingiam naquele momento. Desabafar era um dos melhores remédios para ela. O mesmo fez Miroku, saindo de seu lugar para sentar-se na beira da cama e ouvir tudo o que ela tinha para lhes contar.

# Eles foram enviados por Keiko. – abaixou a cabeça para não ter de olhar para nenhum dos presentes. – Quando terminaram, Keiko apareceu e trouxe a mim e meu irmão para este castelo. – fechou o punho com força. – Foi quando ele fez o pacto. Torturou o meu irmão na minha frente para me deixar vulnerável enquanto o fazia. – uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. – Desde então eu tenho matado para ele. – passou a mão no rosto limpando suas lágrimas. – Há algum tempo atrás ele matou meu irmão. Eu não consegui cumprir uma de suas tarefas. Pedi para que um casal fugisse com seu filho recém nascido. – ela começou a chorar. – Meu irmão pagou por meus atos, mas eu não podia matar um recém nascido. Não outro!

Sentiu a mão de Kagome tocar a sua, a consolando silenciosamente e sorriu agradecida, sem saber exatamente quando ela abandonara Inuyasha e sentara ao seu lado. Limpou as lágrimas e respirou profundamente, agora desejando contar tudo, para eliminar a angustia que por anos ficou reprimida em seu peito.

# Keiko era filho de uma feiticeira e consequentemente tentou ser um feiticeiro… estava decaindo por causa da idade. – explicou sabendo que era aquilo o que eles queriam saber. – Encontrou na copia do pacto Youkai uma maneira de rejuvenescer. E foi o que fez comigo. Achou que eu era a melhor opção uma vez que era jovem e guerreira. Isso ajudaria mais no que ele desejava.

# Mas isso o fez escravo seu. – disse Inuyasha com seriedade a fazendo encará-lo. – Ele viveria enquanto você vivesse. Se a pulseira símbolo do pacto de vocês fosse destruída você seria libertada e ele morreria. Uma vez que ele fez você matar para ele acreditando que quantas mais pessoas você matasse, mais jovem ele ficava. – Sango ficou calada. – Ele estava rompendo a própria alma ao fazer isso. – deu de ombros. – É o preço à pagar pela ambição.

A morena continuou em silêncio olhando para os braços, digerindo o que ele havia acabado de lhe falar a respeito do pacto que a escravizou. Suspirou e sorriu passando a mão sobre os olhos, ao sentir as lágrimas virem, antes de olhar para cada um dos três.

# Obrigada! – agradeceu. – Nem sei como posso agradecer vocês por isso…

# Não precisa agradecer. – Kagome lhe sorriu amigavelmente.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Olhava seriamente para o relógio que havia sido projetado a sua frente ao lado da marca que pertencia à Kagome. Um ponteiro dourado girava rapidamente deixando um rastro dourado. O maior, encontrava-se completamente imóvel no lugar onde deveria existir o número 'doze' em um relógio normal. E o que marcava as horas, e que antigamente encontrava-se parado sobre o lugar onde ficava o número 'oito', com apenas mais um movimento, ficaria exatamente sobre o inexistente número 'nove'.

# O que será que está acontecendo com sua essência Kagome?

Perguntou a si mesma, tentando compreender a razão pelo qual o ponteiro dourado girava tão rapidamente. Nenhuma doença era capaz de matar daquela forma e mesmo se o fosse, o ponteiro dos minutos deveria estar se movendo também, afinal, para toda doença havia uma cura. O fato de ele estar parado significava que não havia cura para a doença ou o que quer que estivesse a sugar sua essência com tanta velocidade.

Apenas um pacto com Youkai era capaz de fazer aquilo com a essência de uma pessoa. Mas um pacto Youkai corrompia a essência de qualquer pessoa e a de Kagome se encontrava completamente pura. E a redução do tempo de vida não era tanta; Os anos diminuiam mas não se transformavam em dias. A não ser que aquilo significasse outra coisa, que ela era incapaz de entender.

Abaixou o olhar fez um gesto com a mão, fazendo os hologramas sumirem, e rapidamente recolheu toda a areia que havia sido espelhada no chão, e apagou as velas antes de guardá-las dentro de uma gaveta. Sentia uma presença se aproximar de sua cabana e não desejava que descobrissem ainda tentar encontrar e entender o que acontecia a Miko Kagome.

Mal sentou-se sobre a almofada, encostando as costas na parede, Tsubaki entrou sem preocupar-se em se anunciar ou pedir autorização. Abriu os olhos a encarando com curiosidade enquanto os olhos azuis dela varriam todo o local com estranho interesse.

# Pensava que os anos de exílio haviam lhe feito aprender a ter melhores modos, Tsubaki. – ironizou, conseguindo o olhar da nova Soberana. – Mas vejo que estou enganada.

# Você nunca gostou de mim, não é mesmo Sora? – perguntou com um perigoso e baixo tom de carinho, enquanto se aproximava da Miko.

# Como poderia gostar da mulher que tentou derrubar minha filha e acusou minha sobrinha?

# Realmente! – sorriu mostrando satisfação, e sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas. – Mas eu não tentei derrubar sua filha Sora… eu consegui. Mas eu não fiz nada desta vez. – sorriu. – Consegui o lugar que estou agora por ser a melhor para ele no momento.

Sora ergueu uma sobrancelha. Jamais havia gostado de Tsubaki. Desde pequena ela se mostrava uma mulher perigosa e sua filha e sua sobrinha sempre sentiram, e souberam disso, por esta razão nunca haviam confiado ou permitido que ela se aproximasse delas.

# Será que conseguirá mantê-lo por muito tempo Tsubaki? – questionou, fazendo o sorriso desaparecer dos lábios dela. – Consegui-lo é realmente difícil, mas mantê-lo é quatro vezes mais. – deitou a cabeça no próprio ombro a encarando. – No seu caso, dez vezes mais, levando-se em consideração o pequeno problema que nos apareceu agora.

A Soberana comprimiu os lábios e fechou os punhos com força, tentando conter sua raiva. E Sora não se surpreendeu ao vê-la forçar um sorriso, a tornar-se levemente sádico após alguns segundos. Sabia o que ela pretendia ao vir ali, apenas aquilo a faria descer de seu pedestal para ir falar-lhe e se controlar ao ser provocada.

Haru jamais havia se controlado quando o assunto era ela. Ela e a filha viviam em conflitos constantes por causa da forma como a jovem se comportava. Muitas das vezes a Miko, agora exilada, colocava a sua emoção a frente de tudo, e ela sabia o quão errado era o fazer quando se estava no comando. Por muito tempo ela ficou a culpá-la pelo que acontecera a prima, alegando que ela poderia salvá-la se realmente o quisesse fazer. Mas as coisas não eram tão simples e a menina demorou muito tempo para compreender e amadurecer.

Haru amava a prima assim como amava a filha dela, mas na maior parte da vida da pequena, evitou demonstrar esses sentimentos na frente de terceiros no intuito de preservar seu lugar. Afinal, se o conselho tomasse conhecimento a respeito do enorme carinho e proteção que ela possuía pela pecadora, Haru haveria sido exilada muito antes. E ela não podia deixar aquele lugar. Não quando sabia o que sabia.

# O que quer aqui? – perguntou, rompendo o silêncio, e querendo se livrar daquela mulher o mais depressa possível. – Me diga de uma vez, pois assim eu poderei negar e você poderá ir embora daqui o mais depressa possível.

# Você não estará me ajudando assim, Sora! – sorriu enquanto se dirigia a ela com carinho. – E você sabe que isso não é certo.

# Acaso tenha esquecido, não sou escrava da Soberana. – lembrou-a, observando, novamente, os lábios dela se comprimirem. – Então? A que veio?

# Preciso que você localize a criança e em seguida Kagome. – disse com seriedade.

Sora manteve-se inexpressiva por longos minutos, encarando Tsubaki nos olhos sem nem ao menos piscar, a deixando ainda mais impaciente. Picou demoradamente e sorriu da mesma maneira que uma mãe sorria para uma filha que lhe perguntara algo extremamente bizarro.

# Como Soberana deveria saber que não há como localizar a criança da profecia utilizando-se de meus poderes, Tsubaki. Uma magia extremamente poderosa a protege. – anunciou com tranqüilidade. – Quanto a Miko fugitiva… O que vou dizer é o mesmo que disse para Haru e Kaede quando me pediram para fazê-lo. – fez alguns segundos de silêncio. – A essência dela está fraca de mais e por isso não consigo localizá-la.

# Como assim a essência dela está fraca? – mostrou seu desentender, fazendo Sora sorrir.

# Está me decepcionando Tsubaki. – revelou, forçando uma expressão decepcionada. – Achei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso. – levantou-se e alongou os músculos de seu corpo, enquanto caminhava pela cabana. – Essência fraca significa que ela está morrendo. – explicou olhando através da janela.

Tsubaki girou os olhos e se colocou, calmamente, de pé. Alisou o tecido de suas vestes e virou-se encarando a Miko Sora tentando, inutilmente, não demonstrar a raiva que sentia dela por ter seus desejos frustrados. Porém, ela não disse nada. Abandonou a cabana da mesma maneira sem modos como havia a invadido, deixando Sora satisfeita.

Ela jamais seria capaz de encontrar Kagome, assim como também duvidava que ela fosse capaz de encontrar a criança citada na profecia de Midoriku. O conselho desconhecia que Haru havia omitido algumas partes a respeito de seu sonho, assim como desconhecia que uma segunda criança havia recebido a segunda parte do sonho. Que fora para uma pecadora, Midoriku havia confiado a parte mais importante da profecia: Como e quem seria a criança.

ღ.ღ.ღ

# Então quer dizer que eles são Contratantes?

Miroku fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, respondendo o questionamento de Sango, enquanto analisava alguns detalhes da espada que Keiko utilizara e agora estava abandonada sobre o móvel do quarto. Kagome e Inuyasha haviam abandonado-os no quarto para fazerem algo para se alimentarem, e a Exterminadora aproveitara aquele momento para tirar suas duvidas a respeito do relacionamento deles.

# Também fiquei chocado quando descobri. – sorriu ao perceber a surpresa nos olhos dela. – Mas é a mais pura verdade.

Afastou-se da espada e ocupou a poltrona onde Kagome havia ficado por um longo tempo, passando a observar o tempo no exterior. Decidiram passar mais aquela noite na cidade de Nettai, a abandonando assim que o sol raiasse no dia seguinte; Afinal, estavam cansados em demasia para continuarem a jornada ainda àquele dia.

# Você não acha que é perigoso ficar andando com uma Miko que fez um pacto com um Youkai? – perguntou Sango. Agradecia por eles terem salvado sua vida, mas não podia negar que aquelas pessoas poderiam ser perigosas.

# Kagome é minha prima. – disse com seriedade a observando arregalar os olhos em surpresa. – De fato, descobri isso a pouco tempo. Mas jamais conheci duas pessoas tão confiáveis como eles. – suspirou. – Ela vendeu a alma para que ele salvasse Shima no Ten, e ele a protege. – deu de ombros. – E assim como eles sou um fugitivo. Então nos unimos.

Sango fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça, analisando Miroku com cuidado. Haviam lhe convidado a viajaram juntamente à eles até Batsu, se ela não desejasse ficar em nenhum daqueles vilarejos na proximidade e que conheciam as histórias de Nettai. E realmente desejava seguir com eles, pois lhes devia a vida, mas não podia negar que aquilo podia significar problemas.

Bateu-se mentalmente. Estava fazendo uma tempestade desnecessária. Afinal, se eles realmente fossem perigosos jamais haviam apenas parado em vilarejo humano, já a teriam matado, e não estariam a lhes contar os detalhes mais secretos dos relacionamentos dele.

E ela era a última a ter o direito de julgá-la. Ou melhor, não o tinha, uma vez que também havia feito um pacto. E diferente dela, a Miko não havia tirado a vida de ninguém, havia salvado a vida de suas companheiras.

Franziu o cenho, pela dúvida que acabava de atacá-la. Quando seus pais ainda eram vivos, haviam lhe ensinado a sentir a energia vital de qualquer ser, sendo ele humano, ou Youkai. E a energia ao redor do corpo da Miko Kagome não era corrompida como se esperava ser de alguém que fazia um pacto Youkai.

# Mas ela possui uma energia pura… - sussurrou mais para si do que para o Houshi, a sorrir levemente. – O que houve?

# Isso intriga a todos nós. Especialmente Inuyasha. – disse encostando-se melhor a poltrona, voltando os olhos para o exterior, onde o sol já se preparava para se pôr. – A única explicação que vejo para isso, é que Kagome possui um enorme poder espiritual. Desta maneira ela purifica o próprio corpo evitando que ela seja corrompida.

Sango mostrou-se chocada. Como Exterminadora recebia ensinamentos a respeito das mulheres chamadas de Miko. Mulheres que seu pai dizia estar cada vez mais impuras por causa de suas próprias ambições e que aos poucos perdiam seus poderes espirituais, deixando claro que sua extinção estava próxima.

E se a menina que havia feito um pacto sanguíneo com um Youkai, tivesse a capacidade de manter, inconscientemente, seu corpo puro, significava que ela tinha muito poder guardado dentro dela. E que o Youkai que a tinha como Contratante, se beneficiaria muito dele se por um acaso desejasse aumentar seus poderes.

# Sabe o que é mais estranho? – Miroku rompeu seus devaneios, desviando a atenção para ela. – Ela já nasceu rotulada como pecadora. – Sango estreitou os olhos, deixando claro não ter compreendido o verdadeiro sentido daquela frase. – Quando uma Miko comete algum delito grave ela é rotulada como pecadora e é proibida de receber ensinamentos ou utilizar-se de suas habilidades. – explicou-lhe. – Mas para isso é necessário pecar, e Kagome já foi marcada desde seu primeiro dia de vida. O que significa que a mãe dela deve ter cometido um delito extremamente grave para marcá-la também.

# E você não imagina o que possa ser? – quis saber, e frustrou-se quando ele realizou um gesto de negação com a cabeça enquanto dava de ombros. – Entendo. – suspirou.

Com um "clic" a porta se abriu e o casal em questão adentrou o cômodo carregando uma bandeja cada um. Colocaram sobre o móvel e Miroku se levantou, olhando feliz para o jantar preparado por eles. Pegou um dos pratos bem arrumados e sentou-se no chão para comer. Inuyasha fez o mesmo e a jovem Miko entregou um dos pratos para Sango, antes de acomodar-se na poltrona.

Fazia tempo que Sango não se alimentava com algo tão bom. Quando estava sofrendo um castigo por causa de um erro, Keiko apenas lhe deixava tomar um copo de suco e comer uma torrada. E diariamente, normalmente, se alimentava de sopas a fazendo passar a ter repulsa a tal alimento.

Assim que terminou de comer, voltou seus olhos para Inuyasha, se recordando do que o Houshi havia lhe dito a respeito de ele ser o Príncipe Herdeiro da cidade proibida, e não pode evitar correr seus olhos em direção a espada que ele tinha na cintura. Seria aquela a espada que a lenda citava como a assassina de milhões e das Miko?

Quando seu pai lhe contara a respeito da cidade de Batsu, ele imediatamente citara a espada que derrotara as Miko e as tiraram de seu território no passado. Entretanto, jamais compreendera, e seu pai foi-lhe incapaz de revelar, por que as Miko desejaram criar uma guerra com uma cidade onde os Youkais e os humanos vivem em harmonia?

# Você foi retirado de Batsu durante aquela invasão que teve? – rompeu o silêncio, conseguindo a atenção dos três. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos nos dourados do Herdeiro a encará-la com curiosidade e seriedade. – Eu viajava pelas cidades fazendo trabalhos para Keiko. Durante uma delas ouvi a respeito do ataque que pegou a cidade proibida desprevenida. – suspirou. – E o Houshi-sama me contou o que houve com você.

A jovem Miko voltou os olhos para o Hanyou a quem pertencia. Tudo o que eles desejavam eram informações a respeito da cidade onde ele nasceu, e agora elas poderiam ser dadas a ele. Afinal, como todo Príncipe e futuro governante, era de natural se preocupar com o que acontecia ao seu Reino e ele se preocupava, ainda mais com seu pai. Mesmo após todos os acontecimentos.

# Você sabe de algo a respeito dela? – questionou o Príncipe em tom baixo.

# Apenas ouvi dizer que alguns Youkais estavam impressionados com a maneira como o Youkai Inu no Taisho virou tudo ao seu favor. Mas isso já era esperado uma vez que ele foi o Youkai que desafiou as Miko e as prendeu em Shima no Ten. – respondeu com tranqüilidade, sem desviar os olhos dos dele. – Foram pegos desprevenidos e uma parte da torre do castelo foi completamente destruída, assim como boa parte do centro comercial. Apenas houve feridos e não mortos, pois o exercito de lá é bem treinado. – abaixou o olhar. – Não os ouvi falar que o filho dele havia desaparecido durante o ataque.

Inuyasha fez um gesto qualquer com a cabeça, mostrando-se aliviado por ouvi-la dizer que não havia tido mortos, apenas alguns feridos. Entretanto, outras perguntas martelavam em sua mente. Compreendia a razão pelo qual não informarem seu desaparecimento, afinal, a inexistência de um Herdeiro poderia trazer problemas a cidade, mas por que o tiraram de lá e como havia ido parar na Ilha das Miko?

Para o inimigo teria sido melhor acabar com sua vida de uma vez por todas e deixar a todos tomarem conhecimento de sua vitória sobre o Reino de Inu no Taisho. E não largá-lo vivo em qualquer lugar de uma maneira que ele chegasse aonde chegou.

# Você sabe quem atacou? – perguntou-lhe, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

# Um grupo de Youkais, mas ninguém sabe quem comandou o ataque. – explicou-lhe. – Ninguém tomou o partido dele, mas acredito que tenha sido por que ele falhou, não é mesmo? E agora temem a revanche.

Ele concordou. A falha do ataque era a única razão lógica para que ninguém assumisse os créditos pelo ataque.

Após isso Miroku e Inuyasha passaram a discutir a respeito do rumo que tomariam assim que saíssem de Nettai na manhã seguinte, e Kagome desceu para arrumar a louça que tinha sujado e recolher algumas coisas que poderiam servir para a viagem. Sendo seguida pela jovem Exterminadora a fazer questão de ajudá-la, pois também estava cansada de ficar sentada na cama.

A donzela Miko procurava alguns medicamentos nos armários indicados por Sango, enquanto ela procurava alguns alimentos não-perecíveis na enorme e bela cozinha da fortaleza de Keiko, e os ia colocando sobre a mesa para ver qual deles iria levar ou não. Afinal de contas, não podiam carregar muito peso durante a viagem.

# Tem medicamentos que eu jamais ouvi falar em minha vida aqui. – anunciou Kagome, enquanto analisava a estante dentro daquele pequeno quarto atrás da cozinha.

# Alguns são medicamentos Youkais e outros venenos. – Sango respondeu-lhe em voz alta, olhando para os alimentos sobre a mesa. – Os com faixa vermelha são os venenos. Os amarelos medicamentos Youkais. E os azuis são medicamentos para humanos. – explicou-lhe, pegando um pote de macarrão e o analisando.

Ela estreitou os olhos, analisando os vidros expostos no alto daquela estante. Seria bom levar alguns daqueles venenos com eles durante a viagem. Medicamentos para Youkais apenas necessitaria de alguns que servissem como soro para venenos uma vez que era a única coisa que poderia afetar Inuyasha. Os medicamentos que usava nos ferimentos dele sempre funcionaram bem, não havia a necessidade de procurar por outros.

Procurou por um banco e subiu nele para alcançar a última prateleira e pegar um dos frascos com o rótulo vermelho e após ler para o que ele servia, colocou dentro da cesta junto com os outros.

# Sabe… quando eu olhei para você, não passou por minha cabeça que você pudesse ser uma Miko. – disse Sango, aparecendo à porta daquela pequena sala, minutos depois, com um saco de alimentos na mão.

A donzela Miko desceu do banco e lhe sorriu antes de começar a contar quantos venenos e medicamentos havia pegado, enquanto abandonava a pequena sala e sendo seguida por Sango.

# Ninguém realmente acredita que eu seja uma. – disse displicentemente, colocando a cesta sobre a mesa, para poder arrumar eles corretamente dentro da caixa de medicamentos e de outra que havia encontrado para guardar os venenos. Não seria bom misturar os dois. – Nem mesmo quando eu vivia em Shima no Ten, acreditavam que eu era uma.

Caminhou até a porta que dava ao jardim posterior e a abriu, não podendo ver nada mais que uma grande quantidade de plantas. Talvez ali tivesse algumas ervas que possuíssem alguma propriedade medicinal. Era mais fácil carregar ervas que vidros.

# O Houshi-sama me contou que…

Entretanto a voz de Sango morreu quando ouviu Kagome soltar uma baixa exclamação de susto e saltar do lugar onde estava, a deixando ver a gata de dois rabos que acabara de passar e arrastar-se nas pernas dela por de baixo do vestido. Sango sorriu e estendeu os braços para capturar a gata que saltara para seus braços.

# Desculpe-me Kirara, com todos os problemas que aconteceram acabei por esquecer de você. – alisou os pelos dela, que ronronou.

Kagome se aproximou delas analisando a gata, enquanto Sango pegava um pote branco e o enchia com leite antes de colocá-lo no chão, juntamente a gata que sacudiu os rabos antes de começar a se alimentar. Jamais havia visto aquela espécie de Youkai em sua vida.

# Kirara é uma gata Youkai. – disse a Exterminadora. – Ela está na minha família há anos. – sorriu depressivamente. – Foi a única coisa que Keiko não me tirou.

# Ela é linda! – se abaixou para alisar os pelos da gata a ronronar.

# Ela pode se transformar em uma grande gata e voar. – explicou-lhe. – Será que eu poderia levá-la comigo? Não gostaria de abandoná-la e muito menos deixá-la em um vilarejo qualquer sob os cuidados de estranhos.

# Claro que pode! – sorriu-lhe, ficando pé. – Por que não haveria de poder levá-la? – Sango lhe sorriu feliz. – Você sabe se há alguma erva aqui? – indicou o jardim posterior.

# Não! Acho que não há nada utilizável e saudável ai, uma vez que…

Em algum momento deixou de ouvir a voz de Sango e compreender o que ela lhe dizia, e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa de madeira respirando profundamente e fechando os olhos para tentar afastar a estranha sensação que lhe atacara.

Ficara tonta e o ar lhe fora tomado violentamente enquanto a marca de seu Pacto latejava. Dor que se propagou por sua nuca e por todo seu pescoço a fazendo procurar imediatamente uma cadeira para sentar-se e evitar cair no chão. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e ergueu a cabeça para encarar Sango, a mostrar-se visivelmente preocupada enquanto lhe chamava.

Entretanto, não pode tranqüilizar a nova amiga. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Inuyasha apareceu na entrada da cozinha e caminhou em sua direção, afastando Sango com delicadeza enquanto tocava-lhe o rosto.

# O que você está sentindo? – perguntou-lhe.

# Foi só uma vertigem. – falou-lhe em tom baixo, tocando a mão que ele mantinha em seu rosto. – Acho que deve ser conseqüência dos últimos acontecimentos. – sorriu, para tranqüilizá-lo. – Não me alimentei direito e muito menos dormi direito nesses últimos dias. – deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, depois de abraçá-lo.

Era estranho como se sentia bem quando Inuyasha a tocava ou estava perto dela. Todos os seus temores e dores passavam como mágica e ela sentia-se segura, e por isso deixou-se relaxar e ser envolta pelo sono que lhe atacara. Sabia que ele jamais deixaria que algo ruim lhe acontecesse, não apenas por ser a Contratante dele, mas por existir muito mais que apenas a partilha do sangue e da alma entre eles.

O jovem Príncipe de Batsu olhou para Miroku e Sango ao perceber que a respiração de sua amada havia se tranqüilizado, deixando claro seu adormecer tão logo fechara os olhos e deitara a cabeça em seu ombro. Colocou os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço, e ajeitou-se, passando as mãos pelas pernas dela, para prendê-las em sua cintura antes de se colocar de pé.

# Vá com ela… nós terminamos de arrumar as coisas. – disse Miroku.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo e abandonou a cozinha com Kagome deitada em seu peito. Havia sentindo o corpo dela reclamar, e logo descera para encontrá-la naquele estado. Ela lhe dissera ser conseqüência da correria dos últimos dias, entretanto tinha certeza absoluta de que o que ela sentira não era aquilo, ao menos, não apenas aquilo.

Deitou-a na cama do quarto ao lado daquele onde estava Sango e se inclinou sobre ela para alisar-lhe a face, e abaixar a gola do vestido que ela usava para poder ver a marca de seus dentes a se encontrarem mais nítidas do que o normal.

# Eu vou ficar bem Inu… - ela sussurrou sonolenta.

# Eu sei!

Ele lhe beijou carinhosamente os lábios antes de afastar-se e cobri-la com o lençol. Caminhou até a janela e sentou no parapeito, apoiando sua mão na perna dobrada antes de encostar a cabeça na parede. Passaria as próximas horas ali, zelando pelo sono dela.

Olhou para o horizonte e piscou demoradamente. Já havia ouvido falar de pactos incompletos antes, mas nada nessas histórias agia tão rapidamente quanto estava agindo com Kagome. E tinha de descobrir por que.

Seria aquilo apenas uma conseqüência dela ser uma Miko? Teria sido apenas uma coincidência ou era realmente o pacto incompleto atuando? Mas por que estava começando a afetá-la tão rápido?

Franziu o cenho. O sistema de uma Miko era mais perfeito que o sistema de uma Mulher Humana comum, ele deveria se proteger melhor contra isso. Kagome não deveria estar sofrendo com aquilo naquele momento. Tinha de descobrir a razão daquilo e depois, uma maneira de interromper o que quer que aquilo fosse. E teria de agir antes que o pior acontecesse a ela.

Mas como derrubar algo que desconhecia?

ღ.ღ.ღ

Corria desesperadamente por entre as árvores daquela floresta, segurando firmemente o bebê que se encontrava adormecido, enrolado num cobertor branco, para evitar que o sereno acabasse por fazer-lhe adoecer; Seu bebê tinha apenas poucos dias de nascido.

Há pouco havia fugido de sua pequena cidade que havia sido atacada por Youkais liderados por uma mulher que apenas notara não ser humana por causa da cor de seus olhos. Mulher que havia vindo para pegar todos os bebês recém-nascidos do sexo feminino, que tinham naquela cidade, e que agora estava vindo atrás dela atrás de sua pequena menina.

Sentiu o vento soprar mais forte e estremeceu, fechando os olhos, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Não podia permitir que seu pequeno bebê fosse lhe tomado daquela maneira, quando lutara tanto para tê-lo durante sua difícil gravidez.

Abandonou a floresta entrando em um enorme campo aberto e cessou seu movimento, apertando mais o pequeno corpo contra o seu ao perceber que a mulher em questão se encontrava parada a sua frente. Um sorriso macabro em seus lábios pintados pelo batom vermelho e seus olhos, de mesma cor sangrenta, a encarando enquanto batia levemente com o leque na ponta de seu queixo.

# Não! – sussurrou, recuando um passo, sentindo as lágrimas abandonarem seus olhos com mais ferocidade. – Por favor… Não!

A Youkai revirou os olhos, mostrando o quanto entediava estava com suas atitudes protetoras, e com um simples gesto abriu seu leque e o movimentou gerando uma camada de ar, que atirou a jovem mãe no chão e arrancou o bebê de seus braços, o fazendo cair levemente entre elas duas.

Sentiu duas mãos abraçá-la por trás para impedir o seu avançar enquanto a mulher de olhos vermelhos caminhava até o bebê, que agora chorava procurando a mãe, colocando as pequenas mãos para fora do tecido em que fora enrolada. A pequena menina de cabelos brancos e olhos completamente negros, a segurava sem muita força encarando os movimentos de sua companheira.

# Veja logo se ela possui a marca, Kagura… - pediu em tom baixo a menina. Sua voz estranhamente terna a fazendo estremecer, enquanto seus olhos se fixavam sobre sua pequena filha, temendo pelo pior.

A mulher de olhos vermelhos se abaixou diante do bebê e retirou o tecido que o cobria podendo ver-lhe por completo, enquanto a bebê chorava por ter medo do que acontecia ao seu redor. A pegou nos braço e olhou para a mulher que dera a luz a ela, quando a mesma realizou um movimento brusco para se livrar de quem a agarrara. Movimento que se mostrara inútil, e ela apenas pode chorar.

Virou o bebê de poucos dias de vida em seus braços e analisou a pele de sua nuca com cuidado, estreitando os olhos vermelhos quando não encontrou o que desejava.

Olhou para a menina de cabelos e vestes brancas e fez um gesto de negação. E ela soltou a mãe que imediatamente correu para tomar sua filha dos braços de Kagura, a abraçando com carinho enquanto tentava fazê-la parar de chorar.

Kagura fez uma careta enquanto sua amiga se aproximava com lentidão, e abriu o leque novamente. As ordens de seu mestre lhe haviam sido extremamente claras, e por mais que o detestasse, teria de cumpri-las: Se não tiver a marca a mate.

E a mulher compreendeu suas intenções, uma vez que recuou algumas passadas, realizando gestos de negação com a cabeça, pois não pudera fugir devida a barreira que Kanna havia erguido ao redor delas. Ergueu a mão e tornou a abaixá-la, criando lâminas com o ar. Lâminas que cortariam o corpo da mulher e de sua filha assim que tocassem nelas.

Entretanto, algo impediu que o extermínio fosse concluído, e Kagura teve de desaparecer imediatamente com sua irmã mais velha, ao sentir a pele queimar por conseqüência da explosão causada pela Hama no Ya que destruíra seu ataque. Não tinham poderes para combater uma Miko, e sabiam que poderiam cruzar com elas durante sua caçada.

A jovem mãe tornou a abrir os olhos, fechados pelo medo, e olhou ao redor sentindo seu corpo tremer quando não viu mais as duas Youkais que lhe perseguiam. E chorou de alivio, deixando seu corpo cair de joelhos no chão, abraçando a filha com carinho.

# Elas vão voltar quando souberem que não estou mais aqui. – a voz calma e feminina a fez erguer a cabeça para encarar quem lhe falava. – Não se preocupe… Vim lhe ajudar.

Sorriu temerosa para a mulher a sua frente. Mulher que usava um vestido de corpete branco e saia vermelha sangue. Seus cabelos negros presos por uma fita de cor branca e seus olhos lhe encarando com ternura, em suas mãos, um arco que chegava a quase ter seu tamanho. Ela entregou o arco e suas flechas para o homem que estava ao seu lado e lhe ajudou a ficar de pé.

# Sinto muito não ter chegado a tempo de impedir que elas destruíssem sua cidade. – disse-lhe, segurando-lhe o braço e a encaminhando até os cavalos que estavam parados mais adiante. – Vou lhe levar até minha cidade. Lá estará segura junto com sua filha. – respondeu a pergunta de seu olhar, enquanto a jovem mãe montava num dos cavalos, que era guiado por uma mulher de cabelos curtos.

# Você é uma Miko?

Perguntou-lhe temerosa, a observando se afastar para montar em um cavalo de cor branca; afinal de contas apenas aquelas mulheres carregavam arcos e eram capazes de afugentar Youkais poderosos e capazes de tomar a forma humana.

# Não! – respondeu-lhe com carinho, puxando as rédeas do animal para que ele andasse sendo seguido pelos outros três cavalos.

Tsuzuki...

ღ.ღ.ღ~ღ.ღ.ღ

Maaku – Marca

Tsuzuki - Continua

* * *

Gostaram?

Até mais! Mandem reviews!

Beijokas!

T.B.  
**  
XXXXX**

**Reviews:****  
Kyouko – **Que bom que está gostando. Ai foi mais um capítulo para você! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
Natsumi Takashi – **Obrigada! =) Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Kaori-sann – **Que bom que gostou! Hehehehe Se um dia isso acontecer #o que certamente será um milagre# prometo que vocês serão os primeiro a saber ;) Não irei mudar nada. Também não gosto disto… :P Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**.Srta. JadE emOxinha. – **Opa! Hehehe. Tudo bem? Opa novamente! Que bom que está gostando. Sim… esta é obviamente a essência, mas não é tudo a respeito deste fato de Kagome ser uma pecadora desde que nasceu. Sei que não deveria estar dizendo isso… mas aquela marca que ela tem é mais reveladora do que ela mesma acredita. Isso vai ser explicado mais adiante, indiretamente, é claro. Isso é clássico! Concordância então… eu vou digitando rápido e acabo passando por cima de muita coisa. Tomei vergonha na cara e arrumei alguém para betar ele para mim! #Salve Nathy – faz uma reverência#. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**s2 R-Chan s2 – **Oláááá!!!! \o/ Que bom! É bom saber que está adorando. :P Tudo bem! Eu sei bem como é não ter muito tempo na net… estou sofrendo com isso faz uns muitos meses agora. E ai? Gostou da decisão de Sango? Agora só nos resta saber o que vai acontecer entre ela e Miroku… afinal… um homem e uma mulher solteiros acompanhando um casal apaixonado podem acabar se apaixonando também. :P Hoje eu estou falando um pouco de mais… hehehehehe… Bem! O que vai acontecer se eles forem capturados ainda é um enigma. Com as idéias #Malignas# que estou tendo isso ainda vai demorar um pouco. Si si! Continue e espero que continue gostando. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
Caroliinaa – **Aqui está mais um capítulo! E ai? Valeu a pena a espera? Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**FSM Chan – **Obrigada. Opa! \o/\o/\o/\o/ Eeee… ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer e para ser descoberta. E bem… o pai dela tem uma participação nisto. Mas ainda tem alguma coisa além disso. E por que ela está para morrer? Isso vai ser explicado mais adiante. Sim eles vivem bastante dependendo de quem é o Youkai a quem pertence. ;) Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
Lari-chan – **Ufa! =D Desculpa! Mas ser malvada é mais forte que eu! Hehehehehehehe Mas eu também sou boazinha… Não se preocupe… sei equilibrar isso. #ao menos eu acredito que sim# Eu também achei… depois que dei uma boa relida no capítulo… mas quando eu escrevi eu não pensei muito bem nisso. Vou passar a melhorar as coisas nesse ponto. Tenho de ser malvada com os vilões. Especialmente com eles! #FATO# Desculpa a demora… mas meu cérebro está preste a pifar… o calor que está fazendo ultimamente também não anda favorecendo muito o processamento dos dados. Ah o Sesshy… o Sesshy… o Sesshy… #suspiros# ele vai aparecer… #de uma forma bem simpática… algo bem dele mesmo# em breve! \o/ Mas vou avisando… não vou colocar o nome dele no texto enquanto isso acontece! ;) Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Tammy Hunter - **=D Obrigada! =D Obrigada! =D É muito bom ouvir #ler# isso. E ainda vai ter muita ação entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Afinal, ele mesmo já viu que ela é uma Miko sensacional. Certo! Obrigada pelas sugestões. Estou sempre aberta a elas. Espero que a trama continue ótima para você até o final. Acho que é especialmente por isso que demoro para publicar… tento acalcar as expectativas #e até ultrapassá-las# em cada capítulo que escrevo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
Sammy-Chan'x3 –** hehehehehehehehe Bem… Miroku não teve muita cabeça e tempo para isso neste capítulo, mas vamos ver no próximo capítulo. Bem o romantic não foi tão forte mas a presença de Sango e Miroku não irão atrapalhá-los. #Pelo menos não Inuyasha# De nada! Você vai se dar bem! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Sango Lee – **Tudo bem! Faculdade realmente é… digamos… por falta de palavra melhor no momento… estressante. Fico feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste por já ter passado por essa fase. Mas em fim… Pois é! ^.^ heheheheheh Vai vir muito deles e outras coisas ainda por ai. Que bom que gosta! Obrigada! Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**Kaoro Yumi – **hehehehe. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! ^.^ Desculpa pela demora. Si si… vou colocar muito mais cenas deles dois. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Hyuuga Mitha –** Tudo bem! =) Pois é… mas agora ela vai viver feliz com o grupo. E talvez feliz para sempre com Miroku. Ai foi mais um capítulo e espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Darkk Butterfly – **Olááá! Hehehe tudo bem! Obrigada! Pois é… foi uma boa invenção junto a esta Kagome que gosta de infligir regras. Obrigada mais uma vez *.*! hhehehehehehehehe. Também achei… e vou considerar isso com os próximos vilões que aparecerem. Especialmente aqueles que realmente merecem morrer dolorosamente. Não se preocupe… Sesshy vai nos apreciar com sua beleza em breve… mas como disse… não serão citados nomes. Hehehehe. Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Desculpa a demora… mas realmente faço de tudo para terminar o mais depressa possível. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lory Higurashi – **E ai? Gostou? Pois é… tive de ser boazinha e não deixar o Miroku servir sozinho de castiçal. Tudo bem! ^.^ Ai foi mais um capítulo para você. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Luna Caelliam – **Oiii! Que bom! E espero que este também tenha valido. Sei que demoro bastante… :P Sango vai seguir com eles \o/ para tentar dar um jeito em Miroku. Quanto a pulseira… isso vai ficar para o próximo capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
Gih Vieira – **Bem… ver que ela pode morrer ele vê. Mas o nosso sentimental protagonista não quer fazer que as coisas andem como se aquilo fosse uma obrigação. Mas não se preocupe… no final vai acabar tudo bem. Que bom que gostou e espero que tenha gostado deste também. Agora Miroku vai ter alguém com quem se agarrar… e de quem apanhar… de vez em quando. Hehehe. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Agome chan – **\o/ Bem… isso só depende do nosso protagonista romântico. Pois é! Agora Sango estará com eles na viagem até a cidade de Batsu. Uma equipe realmente boa. O que um não pode fazer o outro pode. O que um não sabe o outro sabe. Afinal, são ensinamentos distintos e com o mesmo propósito. Hehehehe. Não se preocupe. Não sou tão má assim. Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada! =D Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Pitty Souza – **Que bom que gostou. *.* hehehehehe bem… quando essa consumação vai acontecer eu não sei. Mas vai acontecer, não se preocupe. E ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer entre eles. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Bárbara – **Opa! =D Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**lilermen – **Olá! Pois é… mas agora ela está livre e junto de nossos protagonistas. Vai haver mais romance entre eles, não se preocupe. Isso é o que mais vai ter nesta fic, mas não tive como encaixar isto nesses capítulos. Especialmente com todos esses problemas acontecendo. Tecnicamente… ela ainda não sabe o que está acontecendo e Inuyasha não esperava que as coisas acontecessem tão rapidamente. Ele ainda está cego em relação a este detalhe. Ele não sabe o que fazer, pois não sabe o que a está ameaçando de fato. #acho que estou falando de mais# Ai foi mais um capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Acdy-chan – **hehehe. Pois é. Agora Sango está do lado deles. Si si… reduz pois o corpo dela agora serve para alimentar o dele. Quando ele precisar, especialmente, de energia para se curar de algum acidente mais grave. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
individua do mal – **Si si! =) Agora ela está com eles e Miroku livre para ser quem ele realmente é. Ele não podia fazer certas coisas por causa da ameaça constante de Inuyasha. Hehehehehe. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.


	18. Naraku

**Olhá só que milagre! Telly postou um capítulo em uma semana! - uma pessoa no meio da multidão grita!!!!!**

Pois é leitores de MDP... estou aqui com mais um capítulo de MDP para vocês. Terminei ele ontem e tive de postá-lo hoje. Afinal isso é algo que não acontece sempre, não é mesmo?

Ah... ps.: esses "11 dias restantes" vão aparecer em todos os capítulos até ficar nenhum dia restante. Isso marca o tempo de vida de Kagome! "Não me batam!" #se encolhe temendo tapas#

Bem.... boa leitura para vocês.

Aproveitem!

Beijokas!**  
**

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

**Naraku  
\Capítulo Dezoito\  
**

**11 dias restantes...  
**

# Tem certeza de que ele não vai matá-la?

O Houshi sorriu e tornou a negar silêncio com a cabeça, enquanto a jovem que passara a lhes acompanhar voltava às atenções, para o casal distraído em uma luta de espadas temendo pela integridade física da jovem Miko.

Haviam aproveitado o fato de terem encontrando um lago e sombras feitas pelas árvores poucas árvores quase à margem deste, para descansarem e se alimentarem após horas de caminhada. Afinal, haviam abandonado Nettai ainda ao nascer do Sol, depois do desjejum, pois aquele era o melhor momento para se caminhar.

E agora, o Hanyou aproveitara o momento para treinar a jovem Contratante a se mostrar uma ótima aprendiz. Pois, com poucos treinos ela estava a conseguir manter a falsa batalha de espadas, equilibrada. Um desafio que ele iniciou por ter ficado irritado com o fato de a jovem o ignorar durante longos minutos, pois estava mais preocupada com as contas da pulseira que ela havia recuperado no quarto onde haviam sido atacados por Sango.

# Confie em mim. É mais fácil Kagome-sama matar Inuyasha do que ele matá-la. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

# Ela é boa! – disse Sango, alisando os pelos da gata Youkai adormecida em seu colo, quando Kagome interceptou mais um ataque de Inuyasha. – Ele está a treinando há muito tempo?

Achava curioso o fato de uma Miko estar sendo treinada por um Youkai. Não ficaria surpresa se eles treinassem apenas a capacidade de luta dela, entretanto o Houshi havia lhe dito que o Hanyou também a estava auxiliando a controlar os poderes espirituais. Algo que ela antes acreditava ser impossível de se acontecer, assim como o Houshi fugitivo.

# Quando eu os encontrei pela primeira vez achei que Inuyasha estava realmente tentando matá-la. – lembrou-se Miroku. – Ele a derrubou de uma árvore ao assustá-la. – Sango lhe olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Olhando agora realmente pareceu uma cena engraçada.

A Taiji-Ya suspirou deitou a cabeça no tronco da árvore onde estava encostada ao lado de Miroku, aproveitando as sombras criadas pelas folhas. Jamais havia pensado que algum dia iria rumar em direção a cidade de Batsu, e começava a tentar imaginar o que seus pais diriam se estivessem vivos e a visse tomar aquela decisão.

Fechou os olhos deixando-se relaxar, e Miroku fez a mesma coisa, deixando o casal mais a vontade no treinamento.

A jovem Miko desviou de mais um ataque do Príncipe e ele sorriu satisfeito. Ela parecia aprender a dominar aquele objeto apenas por tê-lo visto lutar com Miroku e com Sango algumas noites antes, e teria certeza de que se ela houvesse sido treinada desde pequena, seria uma adversária extremamente difícil de derrotar. Afinal seria capaz de dominar uma espada, o arco e flechas e seus poderes espirituais.

Kagome seria o que os Youkais chamam de Tennyo, virgens celestes, mulheres perfeitas dotadas das mais variadas espécies de atributos. Uma espécie de clã que existira antes das Miko, e que assim como elas apenas aceitavam mulheres. Uma raça que alguns acreditavam e juravam ter dado origem as Miko.

Estivera tão distraído em seus pensamentos a este respeito que fora incapaz de perceber o momento em que Kagome revidou um ataque, acabando por desarmá-lo e derrubá-lo no chão. Sorriu debochado e a encarou quando ela passou uma das pernas por cima dele, ficando com uma de cada lado da sua cintura enquanto apontava a ponta da espada que pegara emprestada de Sango, para o pescoço dele.

# Venci! Foi bom o suficiente para você?

Ela perguntou sorrindo levemente, enquanto ele cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça num gesto que não a agradou. Não o conhecia a muito tempo, mas sentia como houvesse sido criada com ele e conhecia os significados de praticamente todos, se não todos, os tipos de olhares e gestos dele. E aquele definitivamente significava que algo ruim estava passando pela mente dele.

# Tanto que estou até sem palavras. – sorriu quando ela estreitou os olhos e o encarou com seriedade.

# O que está passando por sua mente pervertida Inuyasha? – seus olhos quase desapareceram por de trás das pálpebras enquanto ela o olhava com desconfiança.

O Hanyou riu alto ao ouvi-la proferir aquelas palavras. Retirou as mãos debaixo de sua cabeça e as esticou disfarçadamente, passando por debaixo do tecido do vestido de Kagome. Ele não podia ser culpado por suas idéias uma vez que ela também facilitava tudo para ele, com sua ingenuidade. Ingenuidade que se transformara em uma das coisas que mais o atraía nela.

Ao perceber o que ele pretendia, Kagome afastou a espada e ainda tentou fugir ao sentir as mãos de Inuyasha agarrarem seus tornozelos. Entretanto ele foi mais rápido e com um puxão a fez cair de costas no chão, soltando um grito agudo pelo susto e pela dor da pancada em suas costas e cabeça.

A jovem iria proferir-lhes palavras de xingamento, mas as mesmas travaram em sua garganta ao perceber o que Inuyasha acabara de fazer. E poderia jurar que havia enrubescido por causa da situação. Afinal de contas estava deitada em baixo de Inuyasha numa posição inapropriada para uma donzela.

Olhou para os lados, constrangida, verificando se Miroku e Sango haviam presenciado aquela cena. E ao percebê-los dormindo, suspirou aliviada antes de olhar para Inuyasha que se deitara sobre ela, e prendera suas mãos no chão ao lado de sua cabeça. Obviamente para evitar que ela tentasse afastá-lo aos tapas.

Simplesmente detestava quando ele usava sua força contra ela e a atacava daquela forma. Uma terrível mania que ele havia adquirido desde que eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez e agora realmente percebia que havia a necessidade de se criar medidas para afastá-lo ou até mesmo evitar que ele a pegasse de surpresa daquela forma. Nas últimas duas vezes havia sido capaz de evitá-lo, entretanto aquela posição, considerada inapropriada, a deixava em desvantagem e impossibilitada de se mover.

# Eu acho que eu venci! – disse debochado; um sorriso surgindo no canto de seus lábios. – Você tem que aprender a não abrir essas brechas para mim, mulher, você pode ser derrotada por qualquer um, se continuar desta maneira. E os outros podem não ser tão gentis. – riu quando ela girou os olhos, entediada. – Agora eu quero o meu prêmio.

# Inuyasha vo-

Foi silenciada quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, iniciando um beijo que ela evitou com todas as suas forças não retribuir.

# Ora vamos lá! – ele sussurrou perto de seus lábios, frustrado com a rejeição dela. – Está me rejeitando desde que saímos de Nettai e depois ficou horas dando atenção aquela pulseira. – fez uma careta. – Vamos aproveitar que aqueles dois estão mais interessados em seus sonos! – sorriu beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios.

# Você só consegue pensar nisso? – perguntou seriamente, e quase se arrependeu de tê-lo feito ao ver o sorriso a se formar nos lábios dele.

# Eu consigo pensar em outra coisa, mas você não vai me deixar colocá-la em prática com você agora. – estreitou os olhos, e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela. – Muito menos aqui na frente deles, koi. – sussurrou em tom sensual, a fazendo estremecer.

Kagome abriu a boca incapaz de produzir nenhum som, enquanto sua face adquiria um forte tom avermelhado e sentia um calafrio subir-lhe a espinha. Entretanto isto apenas durou por alguns segundos, e sua expressão imediatamente mudou para uma ultrajada.

# Você é desprezível! – disse e ele riu ainda mais alto, antes de lhe dar um rápido beijo nos lábios. – Você não era assim quando nos conhecemos. Ah! Engano meu… você sempre teve essa mente destorcida. O problema foi a confiança. Agora me solte! – pediu.

# Depois que você me der um beijo bom, koi! – sussurrou perto dos lábios dela. – Vamos Kagome eu estou querendo esse beijo desde que saímos de Nettai. E eu sei que você quer tanto quando eu quero. – ele começou a massagear as mãos dela, enquanto distribuía beijos por toda sua face, a fazendo estremecer.

A jovem Miko fechou os olhos e praguejou mentalmente por ser tão frágil as carícias dele. E suspirando frustrada uniu os lábios aos dele deixando que ele lhe beijasse com carinho e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Deixaria para se vingar pelas atitudes dele quando ele menos esperasse.

Ao sentir que ela não iria tentar se livrar dele, soltou seus punhos, deslizando a mão até a cintura dela. E não pode evitar um sorriso sem se afastar dos lábios dela, quando ela deslizou as mãos, timidamente, pelo braço dele e em seguida por seu ombro o abraçando pelo pescoço no intuito de fazê-lo ficar mais perto dela.

Quando estavam quase ficando sem ar, ele libertou os lábios dela e passou a distribuir beijos por toda a sua face. Afastou-se por rápidos segundos para olhá-la, sorrindo satisfeito ao perceber que ela tinha os olhos fechados deixando-se ser completamente dominada por ele. Beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios antes de passar a distribuir beijos por sua face e em seguida por seu pescoço.

Assim Inuyasha beijou a marca em seu pescoço Kagome sentiu como se uma enorme descarga elétrica houvesse passado por seu corpo. E por isso, acabou por deixar que um fraco gemido escapasse de seus lábios. Não queria se derreter de tal forma por ele, entretanto Inuyasha sabia exatamente o que fazer para dominá-la e deixá-la vulnerável.

Abriu os olhos ao senti-lo ajeitar o corpo sobre ela. Ato a fazê-la se recordar da posição constrangedora em que se encontravam. Olhou para os lados e pediu para que Inuyasha parasse e a deixasse levantar. Entretanto o Hanyou ignorou todos os seus pedidos e novamente tomou seus lábios em um beijo.

Kagome praguejou mentalmente, e antes que perdesse o controle e fosse hipnotizada novamente, deslizou as mãos até o ombro dele e unindo um pouco de seus poderes, deu um pequeno choque no jovem Hanyou.

O Príncipe ficou de pé em um único salto, alisando os ombros a formigarem incomodamente. E a jovem Miko aproveitou este momento para fazer a mesma coisa, batendo levemente no vestido para livrá-lo da terra e tentar, inutilmente, desamassa-lo.

# Você é louca mulher? – olhou-a irritado, e Kagome jogou os cabelos negros para trás usando sua mão direita. – Acaso deseja me matar?

# Não seja tão dramático Inuyasha. Sabe que meus poderes não podem lhe matar e nem ferir seriamente. Bem... não desta maneira. – corrigiu, sorrindo levemente. Aproximou-se dele e segurando a camisa para desamassá-la. – Tive de fazer isso antes que nós acabássemos nos empolgando e… - ela calou-se sem saber exatamente o que dizer e produziu um som parecido com a de uma tosse forçada.

Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber seu silêncio. Segurou-as pelos punhos e a afastou delicadamente dele antes de sentar-se sob a sombra da árvore mais próxima a margem do rio. Ela havia agido de forma correta em pará-lo, entretanto não podia deixar de se sentir frustrado e irritado com a interferência e muito menos com a maneira como ela havia o feito. Mas sorriu internamente ao perceber que ela não havia se referido apenas a ele, quando dissera a última frase, lhe deixando claro que ela também sentia a atração entre eles aumentar ainda mais.

# Você está com raiva de mim? – perguntou parando em frente a ele. – Não deveria estar. Você anda bastante… empolgado ultimamente. – ela falou, medindo suas palavras.

Ele fez uma careta e virou o rosto, e Kagome estreitou os olhos não acreditando no quanto ele poderia ser infantil. Entretanto deixou isso de lado ao se lembrar que ela poderia ter arranjado outra maneira de fazê-lo parar e seus ombros realmente deveriam estar latejando pela pequena carga de energia que ela jogou nele.

Como estava ligado à Kagome pelo sangue, o poder dela não era capaz de feri-lo, por mais força que ela usasse eles jamais seriam capazes de queimar-lhe a pele como deveria acontecer. Apenas lhe causariam um pequeno e incomodo choque. A única ocasião em que uma Contratante poderia realmente ferir seu dono era quando desejasse romper o contrato, mais ainda sim, para fazê-lo, havia a necessidade de se conhecer a maneira certa de fazê-lo.

Mas deveria deixar aquele pensamento de lado e se concentrar no que realmente importava: a essência de sua Contratante, a mulher de sua vida. O que acontecera a ela na noite anterior havia sido o primeiro passo a informar que a vida dela iria começar a ser consumida pela dele aos poucos.

Então ele teria de passar a tomar cuidado com seus ferimentos e os poderes e força que iria utilizar em uma batalha, então quanto menos problemas arranjassem melhor seria para eles. Afinal, ele não podia simplesmente se esquecer que era um Hanyou e não um Youkai.

Suas orelhas se moveram ao ouvir o som de passos, e abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a jovem Miko se ajoelhar a sua frente, lhe sorrindo de uma forma que não o agradou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou a analisando com intensidade esperando que ela lhe dissesse algo ou pedisse desculpas por tê-lo atacado com sua energia.

# Inuyasha… - ela começou em tom baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior. – Posso tocar suas orelhas?

Por um momento o jovem Príncipe ficou a encará-la como se não houvesse compreendido seu pedido. Entretanto, depois de alguns segundos de silêncios, onde se puderam ser ouvido os sons das águas, ele estreitou os olhos a analisando como se ela tivesse perdido a sanidade. E por um breve momento, a jovem donzela acreditou que ele estava preste a mordê-la.

Havia tocado nas orelhas dele quando ele ainda se encontrava desacordado e sob seus cuidados em Shima no Ten, mas desde que ele acordara não tivera mais a oportunidade de fazê-lo e queria tocá-las novamente. Havia gostado delas.

Franziu o cenho e se retirou de seus devaneios a respeito daquilo ao ouvir um som estranho começar a sair dos lábios de Inuyasha. Um som que ela jamais imaginou que ele seria capaz de produzir.

# Inuyasha? – sentou-se sobre suas pernas o analisando com medo. – Você está rosnando? Rosnando para mim?

# Não mulher! – disse-lhe bruscamente, virando o rosto para o lado no intuito de não olhar mais para ela, não acreditando que havia feito aquilo.

# Não o que? Não vai me deixar tocas suas orelhas ou não está rosnando? – questionou-lhe desejando saber o que, exatamente, ele negara, segurando a vontade de rir pela expressão que ele passara a fazer apenas por saber que poderia piorar as coisas se o fizesse.

# Não, para as duas perguntas! – respondeu malcriadamente. Ele jamais havia deixado ninguém, além de sua mãe quando ainda era viva, tocar em suas orelhas e não era agora que iria mudar de idéia. – O que acha que sou? Alguma espécie de cachorrinho?

A jovem donzela ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele estreitou ainda mais os olhos, não gostando da expressão que ela passara a lhe mostrar. Era como se ela estivesse controlando a vontade de rir e isto definitivamente o desagradava.

# Miko! O que há em sua mente maníaca? – ele lhe questionou, a encarando com seriedade. – Primeiro me ignora durante horas, prestando atenção naquela pulseira. Depois me dá um choque quando eu estou lhe beijando; Não pede desculpas, e agora quer tocar minhas orelhas?

# Eu estava tentando ajeitar a pulseira para que a gente possa andar normalmente sem chamar a atenção num vilarejo humano qualquer. E quanto ao choque… eu já expliquei que apenas o fiz, pois você está se comportando como se fosse um… - fez uma pequena pausa.

# Pervertido!

Kagome se calou e Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, antes de se voltar para a jovem Contratante. Mas ao perceber que o grito havia sido de Sango, virou o rosto em direção ao local onde ela estava. Sorriu ao ver que ela acertava Miroku, violentamente com o bastão dele, enquanto corria atrás dele a gritar por socorro enquanto tentava, sem efeito, proteger a cabeça das pancadas.

# Não era bem esta palavra que eu iria usar, mas serve do mesmo modo!

Kagome sussurrou olhando para o casal que corria gritando pelo campo, e ignorando o olhar irritado que o Hanyou passou a lhe lançar. Sorriu inocentemente e lançou um beijo para ele enquanto girava no mesmo lugar e andava lentamente em direção a bolsa deles abandonada embaixo de uma outra árvore. E Inuyasha não pode evitar sorrir, antes de voltar a atenção para Miroku a lhe gritar pedindo socorro.

XXXX

# Lina?

A jovem morena, a trajar um vestido de um claro tom marrom, cessou suas risadas e virou o rosto para poder encarar o Conselheiro Myouga a lhe chamar, parado na entrada da sala de jantar dos criados. Observou-o fazer um gesto com a cabeça pedindo para que ela o seguisse, e assim o fez.

Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores, até chegaram a sala de leitura. Ele trancou a porta, depois de se certificar de que ninguém os havia visto juntos e sentou-se na cadeira indicando uma das cadeiras para que Lina se sentasse.

# O que aconteceu Myouga-sama? – mostrou-se preocupada com sua seriedade.

# Acabei de receber a resposta daquela correspondência que lhe mandei redigir há alguns dias atrás. – respondeu-lhe.

Lina fez um leve gesto de compreensão enquanto se recordava das palavras que havia redigido naquele pedaço de pergaminho que lhe fora dado àquele dia. E uma estranha ansiedade lhe abateu. Ansiedade que passara aqueles últimos dias tentando fazer acabar, uma vez que os assuntos do Reino não lhe deveriam ser conhecidos.

Moveu-se em seu banco e tentou disfarçar o desejo que sentia em descobrir qual seria a respostada do Senhor do Reino de Arashi. Um Reino que desconhecia existir antes de ouvir o Conselheiro o citar.

Gostava em demasia do Príncipe Inuyasha, não como o Aya gostava, afinal ele sempre havia lhe tratado bem e com respeito, como se ela fosse alguém de seu mesmo nível. E à cima de tudo, ele jamais a havia tentado seduzir, embora seduzisse outras mulheres. Ele seria o Soberano perfeito para Batsu, depois de Inu no Taisho, e por isso desejava que ele estivesse vivo em algum lugar e que fosse logo encontrado. Afinal, se Batsu tiver de cair nas mãos de outra pessoa, todo aquele lugar irá padecer violentamente.

# O Senhor de Arashi vai nos ajudar a localizar Inuyasha-sama. – disse, e ela sorriu levemente. – Ele iniciou as buscas por ele logo que terminou de redigir a resposta. – continuou seriamente. – Achei que você iria gostar de saber disso uma vez que lhe mandei escrever a carta. Notei que andou meio perdida estes dias. Talvez esteja preocupada.

A jovem serva fez um lento gesto com a cabeça agradecendo pela consideração de seu senhor, e percebendo que seus esforços para manter-se alheia aquele assunto não haviam dado certo. Pousou a mão no colo, alisando o tecido de seu vestido abrindo a boca, mas imediatamente a fechando, achando que não seria prudente deixar-se ser tão curiosa.

# O que quer me perguntar? – ele a fez encara-lo. – Pode dizer Lina, se eu não quisesse sua curiosidade não a teria pedido para redigir o pedido de ajuda.

# Perdoe-me Myouga-sama… - começou em tom baixo. – Mas quem é esse Senhor de Arashi? E o que é Arashi?

Myouga permaneceu sério por um longo período de tempo, a encarando e tentando encontrar uma melhor maneira de explicar-lhe o que ela desejava saber. Cruzou as mãos as suas costas e sorriu levemente antes de piscar demoradamente.

# Arashi é uma cidade como Batsu, Lina.

A jovem criada arregalou os olhos em surpresa, afinal, se era uma cidade como Batsu isto queria dizer que lá viviam tanto Humanos como Youkais, mas como ninguém havia tomado conhecimento desta cidade? Afinal era de se esperar que um lugar como Batsu tivesse de ser conhecido como Batsu o era.

Mas então se recordou que Batsu apenas era conhecida por causa de suas experiências com as Miko no passado. Tanto as experiências boas quanto a guerra que ocorrera e acabara com a vitória de Batsu sobre elas. Vitória que fizera Batsu ser considerada a cidade dos pecadores pelos Humanos, e a cidade do Youkai mais poderoso de todos os tempos pelos Youkais. Muitos Youkais temiam, idolatravam e até mesmo odiavam Inu no Taisho por seu poder, afinal, nenhum outro jamais havia sido capaz de derrotar uma verdadeira Miko.

# Mas ela é escondida do resto do mundo. Apenas conseguem encontra-la facilmente aqueles que um dia entraram nela. – Myouga continuou. – Conheci o Senhor dela por acaso numa das viagens que fiz para o Lord Inu no Taisho. – ela fez um gesto leve com a cabeça. – Arashi agora é o que Batsu era antes das Miko nos atacar. – disse em tom baixo, entretanto Lina ouviu cada uma de suas palavras e o encarou curiosa. - Protegida por magia e do conhecimento de poucos.

# Myouga-sama. – ela iniciou timidamente. – Pode me dizer por que aconteceu aquilo entre as Miko e Batsu? – fez alguns segundos de silêncio. – Por que as Miko condenam Batsu quando, no passado, alguns dizem que elas viveram em harmonia conosco?

Myouga permaneceu em silêncio, encarando a jovem serva por longos minutos, sem a culpar por sua dúvida. Afinal de contas, o que havia acontecido para que as Miko e Batsu se tornassem inimigos, era uma dúvida de todos aqueles que conheciam a história da cidade, agora conhecida como Proibida. Mas ninguém além dele, seu Senhor e o Primogênito Sesshoumaru, e as Miko mais importantes, tinham conhecimento da verdade por trás do ódio repentino.

Passou a mão em seus olhos, num sinal claro de cansaço e fez um gesto para que a criada votasse a sentar quando ela levantou-se com um único salto proferindo pedidos de perdão por sua curiosidade.

# Não há razões para tantos pedidos de desculpas, uma vez que isto é uma curiosidade esperada. – disse o Conselheiro. – Mas por se tratar de um segredo do qual jurei jamais falar, não poderei lhe responder esta pergunta Lina. – ela sorriu fracamente mostrando compreender as razões. – Mas ainda sim gostaria de lhe pedir um favor Lina.

A jovem serva o encarou com curiosidade, fazendo um gesto para que ele continuasse com suas palavras.

# Gostaria que vasculhasse o quarto de Inuyasha-sama em busca de algum pertence particular dele. – ela o encarou com interesse. – Sei que Inu no Taisho-sama mandou trancafiar o quarto em memória do filho, mas acredito que você possa fazer isso sem que seja vista, afinal, sei de algumas aventuras suas.

Lina fez um gesto leve com a cabeça, envergonhada, enquanto Myouga lhe piscava. Ele tinha conhecimento de todas as ordens que ela cumpria de Inuyasha, especialmente aquelas que incluíam a entrada de pessoas, mulheres, na Fortaleza durante a noite.

# Não se preocupe. Nada de mal lhe acontecerá se, o que não acredito, for pega. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Deseja saber mais algo? – ela negou. – Pode se retirar então. Quando conseguir, pode vir ao meu encontro, estarei aguardando.

# Sim Myouga-sama. – disse com convicção.

Lina levantou-se e assim que terminou de fazer uma reverência, abandonou a sala de leitura. Entretanto o conselheiro permaneceu sentado em sua poltrona olhando fixamente para um ponto perdido no espaço, pensando não somente nos acontecimentos desde o desaparecimento do Príncipe Inuyasha, mas também nos acontecimentos do passado. Passado que viera antes da Lady Izayoi ter tido a vida tomada por causa de uma maldição. Maldição esta que ele temia ter caído sobre o único filho dela. Maldição esta, que havia sido jogada por uma Miko.

XXXX

# Eu já disse para se manter há vinte passos de distância de mim, Houshi!

Inuyasha girou os olhos ao ouvir Sango repetir a frase pela qüinquagésima quinta vez desde que haviam abandonado o acampamento depois de terem conseguido impedir que Sango acabasse por matar Miroku. Desejo que havia surgido, eles descobriram mais tarde, por ele ter se aproveitado do fato dela estar adormecida ao lado dele, para alisar-lhe o corpo em lugares impróprios e ainda lhe pedira para ela ajuda-lo a tornar realidade o seu sonho de ser pai.

O Hanyou olhou feio para o Houshi, a lhe sorrir inocentemente antes de obedecer Sango e afastar-se. Não conseguia entender como um Houshi poderia se comportar desta forma. Sabia que ele não era boa coisa desde o momento que o vira pela primeira vez, entretanto apenas imaginava que ele fosse muito admirador de riquezas como provou o ser quando aceitou as jóias de um vilarejo pobre e quando recolheu tudo o que pode de Nettai, antes de abandonarem a cidade.

"Para necessidades!" havia dito ele.

Mas agora ele também estava se mostrando a espécie de homem que não podia ver uma mulher sem resistir a vontade de dar em cima dela. Apenas desejava que ele continuasse a não tentar suas gracinhas com Kagome. O mataria se ele o fizesse.

# Miroku! Deixe Sango em paz. – pediu Kagome o encarando. – Não percebe que apenas irá piorar as coisas se continuar a agir desta maneira?

# Mas eu preciso que ela me perdoe! – choramingou, olhando depressivo para a jovem que caminhava há alguns passos a frente de Inuyasha. – Não posso ficar muito tempo com ela me olhando desta maneira. Meu mundo não é o mesmo!

Kagome comprimiu os lábios, apenas para não rir daquela situação. Miroku apenas conhecia Sango há pouco mais de um dia e já falava como se a conhecesse há anos e estivesse perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

# Com o tempo ela irá esquecer que você se comportou desta maneira Miroku. Ela vai realmente entender que foi apenas um pequeno acidente como você o diz ser.

# Obrigada Kagome-sama! – Miroku a abraçou fortemente, a assustando. – Apenas você me compreende.

Kagome sorriu fracamente e o abraçou timidamente de volta, enquanto olhava para Inuyasha a olhar chocado para a cena, tentando faze-lo se esquecer da idéia que estava estampada nos olhos dourados dele: Matar Miroku naquele momento.

# Não existem mais mulheres como você neste mundo Kagome-sama.

Ele continuou e a donzela Miko revirou os olhos, percebendo que a qualquer momento ele iria acabar falando o que não deveria. E que de fato, era realmente muita sorte não existir mais mulheres como ela no mundo. Afinal ela jamais chegou a ser uma verdadeira santa, não por ter sido marcada pelo pecado desde seu nascimento, mas por sempre fazer o que não se devia.

# Poucas mulheres esqueceriam do passado e decidiriam me ajudar a me livrar de minha maldição.

Kagome franziu o cenho e praguejou mentalmente ao notar que Inuyasha acabara de estreitar os olhos, arruinando as suas esperanças de que ele não havia compreendido o verdadeiro sentido da frase do Houshi. Viu o Hanyou se aproximar perigosamente e fechou os olhos enquanto chamava o nome do rapaz a continuar a se lamentar, dizendo coisas que ela não conseguia compreender naquele momento.

# Miroku! – sussurrou mais uma vez tentando se livrar dele. – Você acabou de estragar tudo.

Sentiu-o solta-la e a encarar sem compreender, entretanto sua expressão imediatamente se modificou para uma aterrorizada quando Inuyasha o pegou e o ergueu pelo colarinho da roupa o encarando com raiva.

# O que você quis dizer com "esqueceriam do passado", Houshi? – rosnou e Miroku lhe sorriu inocentemente enquanto coçava a cabeça. – Espero sinceramente que não seja o que estou pensando Houshi! Porque se você passou a mão em Kagome juro que sua vida irá acabar neste instante. - ameçou, tentando se lembrar, de ter sentido o cheiro de Miroku em Kagome em alguns instante no passado.

Kagome suspirou esperando que Miroku fosse inteligente o bastante para não dizer nada para Inuyasha. Afinal ela mesma já o havia castigado por ter se atrevido a alisar-lhe o corpo enquanto ela estava distraída e Inuyasha se encontrava afastado procurando algo que pudesse lhes servir de alimento.

Entretanto, Miroku não teve tempo de responder. O estridente barulho de uma explosão, seguido de um violento tremor de terra os fez esquecer daquele assunto. Inuyasha largou o rapaz sem delicadeza alguma, o fazendo cair sentado no chão por não esperar pelo movimento, e virou-se na direção que havia vindo a explosão. Podia sentir o fraco cheiro de sangue Humano e o cheiro de um Youkai.

Rosnou irritado e correu na direção do cheiro, sendo seguido por sua Contratante e os outros dois Humanos. E logo puderam encontrar a razão do forte barulho e tremor de terra. Um enorme Youkai urso e uma grande quantidade de vespas, do tamanho de um filhote de gato, encontravam-se a atacar um grupo de quatro homens Humanos.

O Hanyou imediatamente sacou sua espada e cortando o ar fez com que uma explosão luminosa acabasse por atingir o Youkai urso, a cair com um pesado baque, e sem vida, no chão. E ao mesmo tempo a jovem Miko atirou uma de suas flechas matando algumas das vespas, enquanto as outras escapavam e desapareciam de suas vista.

Inuyasha guardou a espada e voltou os olhos para os quatro Humanos a os encarar com surpresa e ao mesmo tempo assombração, afinal de contas seus salvadores não passavam de três Humanos acompanhados de um Youkai a ter em mãos uma espada que transmitia uma espécie de poder que eles jamais haviam visto antes.

E antes que pudessem realizar qualquer gesto, Miroku deu um passo a frente e lhes dirigiu a palavra para poder explicar a situação antes que o medo deles os afugentasse. Afinal, assim como ele, os outros viajantes queriam saber a razão do ataque.

# Então um Youkai mandou matar vocês? – Sango disse assim que os quatro homens encerraram suas explicações. – Mas por que ele quer lhes matar? – questionou quando afirmaram silenciosamente.

# Porque nos recusamos a cumprir suas ordens. – disse o mais velho. – E tenho certeza de que ele já deve estar sabendo o que aconteceu aqui. – os seus três amigos concordaram. – Alguns de seus Youkais fugiram e ele é um Youkai inteligente.

# Com toda a certeza ele mandará alguns de seus Youkais atrás de vocês. – disse outro, com a expressão assustada. – Naraku não gosta que seus objetivos sejam interrompidos.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o nome dito pelo Humano. De uma maneira estranha aquele nome lhe parecia familiar, embora fosse incapaz de se lembrar qual fora, exatamente, a primeira vez que o havia ouvido e muito menos quem lhe falara a respeito dele.

# Como é esse Naraku?

Miroku questionou, o tom desconfiado em sua voz, fez os seus companheiros de viagem o encarem com interesse, percebendo que talvez o Houshi conhecesse o tal Youkai.

# Ninguém sabe com exatidão. – disse um terceiro, usando um tom sinistro. – Naraku é um Youkai que tem a habilidade de assumir a forma de outras pessoas. – Miroku colocou a mão no queixo. – Diz-se que ele é tão poderoso que enganou um Houshi no passado. E logo em seguida enganou uma Miko.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça ao ouvi-lo mencionar o nome das Miko, e perdendo-se em seus pensamentos acabou por não ouvir o resto da conversa. Aquele nome e aquela descrição lhe eram familiares. Já havia ouvido aquilo pelos lábios de alguém, quando ainda vivia na Ilha das Miko, e se não estivesse enganada, mais de uma vez e pelos lábios de sua matriarca.

Sim. Havia sido sua mãe a única pessoa a lhe falar aquele nome e lhe dar aquela descrição, mas era incapaz de se recordar a razão pelo qual ela lhe falara sobre este Youkai. Algo que realmente deveria se lembrar, afinal, sua mãe jamais havia contado alguma história sem um bom motivo. Todas as suas histórias tinham uma informação importante.

Sacudiu-se mentalmente. Aquilo poderia ter alguma relação com o fato daquele Youkai ter enganado uma Miko no passado. Fatos da história das Miko que elas faziam questão de ocultar e esquecer. Por esta razão, não repassavam para as gerações futuras.

# Eu tenho quase certeza que este homem é o mesmo que colocou a maldição no meu avô.

A voz de Miroku veio a romper o silêncio minutos depois, quando o grupo caminhava sozinho pelo campo aberto, depois de se separarem dos quatro homens a lhes darem todas as informações necessárias, e agradecerem pela ajuda.

# Então, é deste Naraku que teremos de ir atrás para cumprirmos com nossa promessa de lhe salvar desta maldição. – Inuyasha falou, os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos na jovem morena a andar, perdida em seus pensamentos, um pouco mais a frente.

# Bem! Se o que aqueles homens disseram for verdade, não precisaremos nos preocupar em procurá-lo. – Sango destacou, alisando os pelos da gata deitada em seu ombro. – Ele virá atrás de nós para se vingar por termos interferido em seus assuntos.

# Deixe-o vir. – Miroku falou, fazendo cara de raiva, enquanto erguia a mão direita, indicando o Kazaana. – Ele terá sérios problemas se decidir se meter com um Houshi amaldiçoado, um Hanyou, uma Miko e uma Taiji-Ya. – sorriu. – Ele não é nada em comparação a nós.

XXXX

Olhava o local com incredulidade, segurando seu pequeno bebê com força em seus braços.

Depois de algumas horas montada em um cavalo, fora colocada dentro de uma carruagem onde havia mais duas mulheres com suas filhas recém-nascidas. Mulheres a sofrerem a mesma espécie de ataque e que haviam sobrevivido graças a chegada de uma das pessoas que se encontravam no grupo da mulher que lhe salvara.

E há pouco haviam atravessado os enormes portões de ferro que eram protegidos por dois Youkais fortes. Portões que davam acesso aquela cidade escondida no centro de uma floresta e que era protegida por uma enorme muralha ao seu redor. E quanto mais adentrava na cidade, mais ela podia ver Youkais caminhando tranquilamente por entre humanos.

# Batsu?

Perguntou-se em voz baixa, sentindo suas entranhas se contorcerem, apenas por imaginar estar na cidade proibida, e por que razão a havia levado para lá. E as outras duas mulheres pareceram se perguntar a mesma coisa uma vez que olhavam impressionadas para o exterior e em seguida uma para as outras.

Após algum tempo, sentiu a carruagem parar e a porta foi aberta por um homem a usar roupas formais de um exército. E com a ajuda dele, as três saltaram do veículo e puderam contemplar a enorme fortaleza diante de seus olhos.

# Nós estamos em Batsu? – perguntou a mulher que fora salva há poucas horas atrás, sem saber como deveria se comportar se por um acaso a resposta lhe fosse afirmativa.

Havia sido salva e devia sua vida a eles, entretanto jamais havia ouvido boas histórias a respeito da cidade de Batsu. Especialmente pelo fato deles terem derrotado as Miko e as expulsado definitivamente para uma Ilha no meio do oceano, no passado. Entretanto, aquele que lhe ajudara a saltar da carruagem negou-lhe a informação.

# Não! – ele disse. - Vocês estão na cidade e no reino de Arashi. – as três trocaram olhares estranhos, afinal, jamais haviam ouvido falar em tal reino anteriormente. – Este é um reino Humano e Youkai. – falou seriamente. – Não há diferença entre as raças, portanto não haverá com o que se preocupar. Vocês e suas filhas ficarão seguras aqui, sob nossa proteção e a de nossos Senhores. – olhou para as duas mulheres que haviam se posicionado atrás das jovens mães e que a haviam acompanhado no exterior. – Elas irão lhe mostrar onde vocês podem ficar.

As jovens mães se afastaram seguindo duas mulheres a lhes guiarem em segurança, e o segurança suspirou pesadamente olhando para alguns de seus companheiros a realizarem gestos de desentendimento com os ombros. Girou os olhos e fez um gesto com a cabeça, a ser compreendido imediatamente por eles, a avançarem em direção a entrada lateral da enorme fortaleza. Não desejavam serem vistos pelo Senhor de Arashi naquele momento, afinal, a jovem esposa dele ainda encontrava-se ausente e seria perigoso ficar presente quando ele descobrisse a respeito disto.

Tsuzuki...

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Tsuzuki - Continua

* * *

Bem… ai foi mais um capítulo para vocês!

Com romance… tapas… e quase um assassinato por Miroku ser incapaz de controlar a mão e a língua em momentos propícios. Hehehehehe.

A maldição na mão dele foi explicada… Naraku já começou a mostrar sua participação nesta fic. Mas há muito mais dele nisto do que nossos personagens podem imaginar.

A mulher que conjurou a Hama no Ya. Ela pode e não poder ser uma Miko. Na lei Miko, eu não sei se expliquei isso em alguma parte anterior de MDP, as únicas mulheres que recebem o título Miko são aquelas que são criadas na ilha e recebem os ensinamentos. Para isso Sora existe na ilha. Ela "vê" o nascimento dessas mulheres "em potencial" fora da ilha para que elas sejam levadas imediatamente para Shima no Ten. Então… no caso desta mulher nós temos dúvidas em aberto: Será que Sora não a viu nascer?

:P Não posso dizer mais do que isso. Mas espero que tenha tirado algumas das dúvidas. Sobre o quem é Miko ou não. :P

Aqui também foi explicado o que é o reino de Arashi. – Ps.: Isso é mais uma cola para vocês. #viu como sou boazinha?# ehheheheheheeheh

Bem… até o próximo capítulo.

Mandem reviews!

E beijokas!

Sinopse do próximo capítulo *uma parte da primeira cena já está escrita. \o/*:

**Wasureru **(Esquecer-se) – As Miko descobrem que há algo errado acontecendo na caçada pela menina da profecia. Naraku aparece pela primeira vez. Kagome descobre há algo errado com sua mente e com seu corpo. O que será? E os pecados que provocam a marcação de uma Miko serão enumerados. E satisfações sobre o ataque de Batsu serão tomadas.

* * *

**Sammy-Chan'x3 – **Pois é! Ai foi outro e bem rápido! Hehehehehe Que bom que gostou. E a situação de Kagome vai ser explicada em breve. E ai? Gostou da parte Kagome X Inuyasha? Deu para pagar a ausência deles nesses últimos capítulos? Espero que sim. Beijokas e o próximo capítulo.

**zizi blue – **Que bom que está gostando. Ai foi mais um capítulo para você! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Sango Lee –** Não se preocupe... logo logo eles vão descobrir tudo. Não... ela era apenas uma das crianças que nasceram na época daquele amanhecer vermelho. A criança que querem tem uma marca na nuca. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e sim... será mais uma saga que uma história. :P hahahahahaha. Tem muita coisa para acontecer. Obrigada! Que bom! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Tayla Des – **Olá! Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando. Fico feliz por isso. Opa! TT é gratificante saber que posso inspirar outras pessoas. =D Bem… Quanto ao Hentai… ainda estou pensando nisso. #Sim isto está demorando# Mas estou quase optando pela idéia de colocar sim… o casal está caminhando nesta direção… como viu neste capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Agome chan –** Que bom que gostou. Hehehehehe É bom saber que posso sair na rua sem temer ser atacada. Hehehehehehehehe. #Ao menos por enquanto – olha para os lados milhões de vezes antes de sair de casa.# Em fim… espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Ai foi mais romance para você! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**.Srta. JadE emOxinha. -** Olá! Hehehehe. A "Miko" já apareceu novamente. Agora nós sabemos que ela é a Soberana do Reino de Arashi. #É tudo que posso dizer# Bem… ai foi mais romance e a primeira discussão de Miroku e Sango. Heheheheheh. Bem… Tsubaki realmente não é flor que se cheire e ainda vai acontecer muita coisa errada no poder dela. Bem… isso depende da interpretação da profecia. As palavras exatas vão ser ditas por Haru num capítulo no futuro. :P E Naraku ainda vai aparecer pessoalmente. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lory Higurashi – **Que bom! Hehehehe Não sou totalmente má! #talvez só um pouquinho# Bem… as palavras exatas ainda vão ser ditas… mas a profecia foi explicada por Kagome: o céu vermelho irá marcar o nascimento de uma criança que possui dez vezes mais poder que Midoriku possuía. Dependendo do lado que ela tomar… ela poderá salvar ou destruir a humanidade. Bem… é basicamente isso. ;) hehehehe Bem… a razão pelo qual ela pode conjurar uma Hama no Ya mas não é uma Miko vai ser explicada mas a frente. Acho que consegui responder tudo… #hummmmm - pensando# Qualquer coisa pode me falar. Responderei até onde for possível. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Natsumi Takashi – **Que bom! ^.^ heheheheheh bem esta mulher apareceu pela primeira vez no capítulo Akai. :P hehehehe. Mais respostas nos próximos capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Luna Caelliam – **Olá! Jamais! Não vou desistir desta e nem de nenhuma outra… Sim… agora resta saber o que vai acontecer entre ela e Miroku de agora em diante. Bem… até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas;

**Hyuuga Mitha – **^.^ Sim… ele já sabe que está acontecendo algo errado. Mas será que ele conseguirá agir? Bem… isso só minha mente malvado e os próximos capítulos podem dizer. Hehehehehehe. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Individua do mal – **Si si… estou quase que totalmente certa que farei um Hentai… mas não está confirmado ainda… não sei como fazer. Tem que ser algo especial entende? :P Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Belle Lune's –** Olá. Que bom que gostou. Espero que o romance deles nesse capítulo também tenha sido bom *embora tenha havido alguns tapas - hehehehe* Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lari-chan –** *Bonequinha correndo de um lado ao outro* hehehehehehe Si si… vou maltratar bastante… não se preocupe. Uma hora você vai entender tudo. Com certeza! Bem… hehehehehehehe. Mesmo sentindo um ciúme mortal vou deixar você fazer isso. #eu sei que o Sesshy só ama a mim e somente a mim# hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe Bem… #pigarreia# prometo responder até onde for possível. Claro que não darei muitas chances de um pênalti bem sucedido. Hehehehehe #que comparação# A primeira… bem… acho que respondi #o que você queria# nos comentários. A segunda… bem… minha mente não é tão ruim a este ponto… mas nunca se sabe quando posso ter um surto psicótico. Hehehehehe. Tchudo bem! Não demorei! Hehehehehehe Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo. Ps.: Não se preocupe… essa fic é produzida por uma maníaca psicótica compulsiva… hehehehehe #ok… eu não tenho nenhum distúrbio com esse nome… Pelo menos não que eu, e minha psicóloga, saibamos o.O#

**FSM Chan -** =D Bem… que bom que você gostou. Sim! Ela foi dita para a mãe de Kagome. Mas ninguém sabe realmente o que Midoriku disse. Sooooo… tecnicamente só existe a de Haru. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**K-Dani –** Que bom! Não se preocupe… tudo dará certo no final. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lilermen – **Olááá! Ai uma atualização rápida para você! Hehehehehe. Isso tudo vai ser revelado num futuro que está cada vez mais próximo. Gostou do romance… valeu a pena esperar? :P Pois é… mas agora ela terá Miroku para atormentar a vida dela... hehehehehe Isso seria bom ou ruim? Vão sim! E sim… Batsu é longe de Shima no Ten… Ficam em extremos diferentes já que os dois "reinos" são inimigos mortais. E os problemas que eles enfrentam apenas atrasam tudo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Pitty Souza –** ^.^ Que bom que gostou. Bem… tem muito mais que o pacto incompleto envolvido nisto. Mas será respondido em breve. não se preocupe. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.


	19. Wasureru

Estou passando aqui rapidinho para postar mais um capítulo para vocês... por isso nem pude responder as reviews que recebi! *Estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acham dele!*

Peço desculpas por isso desde já! E agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews!!

Mas é só por hoje!

Estou realmente correndo aqui! :P Corri para escrever esse capítulo pois não sei quanto tempo irei ficar sem internet! *vou me mudar - desta vez só de casa... já que estava morando na casa de minha tia desde que mudei de estado - e até que tudo se normalize... vai demorar um pouco* E depois fiquei ansiosa para postar mais um capítulo para vocês. Não é sempre que um milagre desses acontece.

Desde já desejo à vocês FELIZ NATAL e um PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!

Amo vocês!

Beijokas

Boa Leitura

T.B.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

**Wasureru  
\Capítulo Dezenove\**

**11 dias restantes...**

Saltou do cavalo antes que as outras duas, a lhe acompanhar, o fizessem também. O cenário ao seu redor estava completamente destruído, e os corpos dos Youkais e Humanos espalhados pelo campo, deixavam claro o que exatamente havia acontecido ali, algumas horas antes.

Com cuidado, caminharam por entre os corpos realizando gesto de pesar, por terem de presenciar aquilo. Por não terem tido a oportunidade de salvar as pessoas daquele vilarejo. Especialmente as crianças.

# Acha que eles conseguiram? – perguntou a jovem de cabelos curtos e castanhos.

# Não! – disse aquela a carregar uma espada na mão direita. – Acredito que se eles tivessem conseguido, nós já saberíamos disto. Akani! – voltou-se para aquela que havia saltado do cavalo antecipadamente.

Akani havia se ajoelhado ao lado de uma mulher que se encontrava grávida de, aparentemente, oito meses. Alisou os próprios cabelos e colocou as mãos sobre os lábios para evitar chorar. Ela já estava praticamente pronta para dar a luz e tivera a vida tomada por causa do conhecimento de uma profecia. Profecia que de alguma maneira havia chegado aos ouvidos de pessoas perigosas. Profecia que deveria ter sido conhecida apenas, pelas Miko.

# Haru era para estar conosco e não Tsubaki. – Akani sussurrou, se colocando de pé e olhando para as duas companheiras. – Tsubaki não tem bom conhecimento a respeito disto.

# Concordo com você. – guardou a espada na bainha e olhou ao redor. – Mas nossa opinião não é importante. – suspirou. – E se Kagome não tivesse cometido o erro de auxiliar um Youkai, Haru não teria sofrido esse castigo. Foi tudo culpa daquela pecadora. – disse com raiva, fechando os punhos com força.

# Você realmente acredita que a culpa foi de Kagome, Giny? – Akani a encarou com seriedade.

# Você acredita na inocência dela? – Giny perguntou, mostrando não gostar das palavras dela. – Não me diga que está do lado daquela pecadora Akani?

# Não estou do lado de ninguém. Mas, e se fosse você no lugar dela, Giny? – rebateu, e ela estreitou os olhos. – Se fosse você a escolhida para ser entregue a Yami e um Youkai lhe levasse embora apenas para conseguir fugir das Miko, o que você faria? Você voltaria?

# Está a defendendo? – a acusou. – Como pode defender uma pecadora? Especialmente ela!

# Não! – respondeu seriamente. – Só estou querendo lhe mostrar que o desespero às vezes nos faz tomar atitudes que não são consideradas corretas. No medo eu faria a mesma coisa e tenho certeza de que você faria o mesmo Giny. Todas tememos a morte, mesmo que inconscientemente. A honra das Miko não vale o preço da vida de uma de nós. E tanto eu quanto você, temos plena consciência disto; E Kagome deve ter mais do que nós duas, devido o que aconteceu com sua mãe.

Giny ficou em silêncio, e a ausência de resposta apenas deixou claro que ela faria exatamente a mesma coisa e por esta razão, Akani não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra, seguindo na direção de onde vinha a voz da terceira Miko a chamá-las com um pouco de urgência.

Chegaram a um campo aberto e seus olhos imediatamente se voltaram para o buraco e a flecha que se encontrava abandonada no chão. Flecha que Giny imediatamente se encarregou de capturar para analisar. A energia espiritual que emanava dela deixava evidentemente claro que aquela arma viera de uma Miko e que ela fora conjurada como Hama no Ya.

# Não há outro grupo encarregado pela proteção destas áreas. – Yuly disse em tom baixo e tímido. – E não há, em nossas terras, nenhuma capaz de conjurar uma Hama no Ya, Giny. – olhou para as duas companheiras seriamente.

# Vamos embrulhá-la e mandá-la para Shima no Ten. – falou Akani girando no mesmo lugar para retornar ao local onde os cavalos se encontravam. – Sora-sama saberá nos dizer de onde ela veio.

Giny e Yuly fizeram gestos afirmativos com a cabeça antes de seguirem Akani. Era melhor enviar logo uma ave enfeitiçada para Shima no Ten. Afinal de contas, quanto mais rápido soubessem que mulher era aquela, capaz de lançar uma Hama no Ya sem ser uma Miko, melhor seria para elas.

XXXX

Kagome bocejou, cobrindo a boca com a mão enquanto sentava ao lado de Inuyasha. Haviam acabado de montar o acampamento naquela parte da floresta e agradecia por isso. Estava em demasia cansada e a única coisa em que estava pensando, era que em breve poderia se deitar e dormir.

Miroku terminava de ajeitar o futon no chão coberto de folhas, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Descobrir que o Youkai que amaldiçoara sua família e era capaz de mudar de forma se encontrava andando pelo mundo, havia o deixado em conflito. Uma parte de si desejava encontrar logo aquele Youkai e acabar com a raça dele o mais depressa possível, mas outra parte lhe dizia que naquele momento, encontrar com aquele Youkai, não era algo bom.

Sango estava sentada sobre seu futon com a gata Youkai deitada em seu colo. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar preocupado para o rapaz Humano, afinal fazia um bom tempo que ele se encontrava calado e nem sequer olhara para ela. Uma atitude, que mesmo com o pouco tempo de amizade não parecia algo normal para ele.

Suspirou e sorriu lançando um rápido olhar para seu punho. Os cortes, agora não passavam de marcas claras preste a desaparecer definitivamente sem deixar rastros de sua existência, levando consigo as lembranças ruins que ela tinha do tempo em que vivera com Keiko.

"Meus pais sempre condenaram os Youkais, mas fui salva por um.". Pensou, colocando a mão no queixo, antes de olhar singelamente para Inuyasha, que se mantinha de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, encostado em uma árvore.

# Acho que o tempo por esses dias deve fechar. – comentou olhando para o céu por entre as folhagens. – Acredito que o inverno já esteja começando a dar sinais de seu início.

# Não acredito que isso seja conseqüência da aproximação do inverno. – Inuyasha comentou seriamente, abrindo os olhos. – Acredito que isso possa ser alguma conseqüência desta tal profecia que foi concretizada há algum tempo. – citou, afinal a jovem Taiji-Ya já tinha conhecimento deste acontecimento. – E isso não me cheira a mudança de tempo. – explicou a dúvida que havia no olhar de sua contratante.

# Acha que isso pode significar complicações? – Miroku questionou, deixando os pensamentos de vingança de lado e sentando em seu futon. – Quero dizer… complicações para nós?

# Se afetar os terceiros, conseqüentemente nos afetará! – Kagome disse, estreitando os olhos pára o céu. – Será que isso significa que algo esta próximo da tal criança? – olhou curiosa para Inuyasha a dar de ombros. – Será que alguém que queira o poder dela para o mal está perto? – colocou a mão no queixo, adquirindo uma expressão pensativa e preocupada. – Pois se for isso com toda a certeza teremos problemas.

Estava longe da vida das Miko e queria deixar de se preocupar com seus assuntos, mas a criança citada na profecia não deixava de preocupá-la. Afinal, um Youkai poderia fazer muitas coisas com uma Miko corrompida como aliada; E conseguir o controle sobre tudo, exterminando ou escravizando a raça Humana, estava entre elas.

Na história das Miko, uma vez que uma Miko legitima – aquela que era capaz de purificar um Youkai com uma flecha ou um toque – fosse corrompida, teria seus poderes duplicados. Mas jamais se soubera de um acontecimento desses. Haviam existido poucas Miko legitimas.

# Midoriku, Sora, Haru e… - sussurrou para si mesma os nomes das Miko legitimas, sem deixar-se ser notada pelos outros, aproveitando o fato de Inuyasha ter se levantado para derrubar algumas das frutas das árvores. – mamãe e eu.

Completou olhando para o seu lado direito, tentando se recordar da razão pelo qual interrompera sua fala anteriormente. Havia se esquecido de algo, tinha quase certeza, mas era incapaz de lembrar o que.

# Kagome?

A voz de Inuyasha a retirou dos devaneios e voltou os olhos para ele a lhe estender uma fruta, só então notando que tinha as atenções dos três voltadas para si. Sorriu forçadamente para seu companheiro e suspirou profundamente num pedido de desculpas, desejando que ele não achasse que sua distração era algo de extrema importância. Não queria ter de responder certas perguntas.

# Algo errado?

# Não! – sorriu levemente para reforçar sua resposta. – Apenas acabei me perdendo em devaneios a respeito desta profecia e no que minha avó deve estar fazendo agora. – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. – Não me olhe com esta cara! Apesar de tudo sinto falta dela. Prometi a mamãe que…

# Certo! – praticamente rosnou a interrompendo, erguendo uma sobrancelha, antes de atirar uma pedra para derrubar outra fruta. – Por que não aproveita para tomar um banho? Há uma fonte aqui por perto. – indicou a direção com a cabeça. – Vai ser bom para você.

Kagome havia compreendido perfeitamente bem a razão pelo qual Inuyasha lhe fizera aquele pedido. Conseguia ver atrás das palavras dele, que aquele assunto não o agradava, e para evitar brigas, apenas deu as costas e abandonou o acampamento na companhia de Sango e da gata Kirara.

Já Inuyasha jogou-se no chão olhando enfurecido para o lado oposto tomado por elas, embora estivesse prestando atenção no cheiro de sua contratante. Sabia que ela sentia falta de sua família, assim como ele sentia de seu pai, mas não gostava de vê-la naquele estado por causa daquelas mulheres. Elas haviam entregue Kagome sem piedade alguma a um Youkai que iria destruí-la de todas as maneiras.

Relaxou, pensando que deveria deixar de demonstrar sua raiva e frustração a este respeito. Poderia acabar, de alguma maneira, fazendo mal a sua relação com Kagome e não queria que isso acontecesse em hipótese alguma. Naquele momento já lhe bastava o medo pelo que poderia acontecer quando ela descobrisse o que ele andava lhe escondendo a respeito do pacto.

# Sei que é difícil para nós, homens, aceitar esses tipos de coisas, mas acredito que deva deixar essas coisas de lado. Especialmente sabendo que Kagome, mesmo com tudo, não consegue deixar de gostar da avó. – Miroku sentou ao seu lado mordendo um pedaço da maçã que havia capturado de uma das árvores.

# Irei tentar! – falou seriamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

# Inuyasha? – sua expressão tornou-se um pouco séria. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele fez um leve gesto com a cabeça. – Aquilo que Kagome sentiu na noite anterior a nossa saída de Nettai não foi uma simples náusea não foi? Desde então ela anda estranha.

O jovem príncipe o encarou com interesse, sem saber exatamente o que dizer aquele respeito. Pela expressão do Houshi, era óbvio que ele desconfiava do Pacto Youkai que ele e Kagome haviam feito. Os olhos deles diziam que apenas aguardava a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Mas esta, não daria a ele.

Como obteve o silêncio como resposta, o Houshi apenas fez um gesto vago com a cabeça e decidiu se distrair com a fruta que comia, enquanto aguardava o retorno das duas jovens donzelas. E Inuyasha agradeceu por isso.

XXXX

Abriu agilmente o leque que tinha em sua mão direita, e o colocou diante de seu rosto, de maneira que lhe cobrisse os lábios e nariz. Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram fixos naquele que um dia fora o verdadeiro comandante daquelas terras, e que agora não passava de uma marionete que agiria conforme suas ordens. As noticias que recebera a pouco não a agradaram em absolutamente nada. Um Youkai havia interferido nos planos de seu mestre e com toda a certeza ele viria a seu encontro exigindo satisfações.

# Então quer dizer que um Youkai atrapalhou meu extermínio?

A voz fria ecoou pelo quarto no mesmo instante em que o fogo na lareira se extinguiu magicamente, fazendo a escuridão reinar. E desta maneira, ocultando a face daquele que acabava de surgir atrás da enorme poltrona cor de vinho diante da enorme janela de vidro.

A mulher se levantou e virou-se de frente para o recém chegado, enquanto o corpo de Hiromi se curvava deficientemente, em uma reverência respeitosa.

# Eu quero que você descubra quem este infeliz é na verdade Kagura! Ninguém atrapalha meus planos e vive por muito tempo. – disse seriamente, a voz fria extremamente próxima a sua nuca a fez se arrepiar. – Quero este Youkai morto por ter se atrevido a atrapalhar meus planos. E espero que desta vez meus desejos sejam atendidos sem falhas.

# Sim! Seu desejo será atendido, Naraku-sama! – controlou ao máximo seu tom de voz para evitar deixar prevalecer o leve temor que lhe atingira ao ouvir aquela frase. – Este Youkai pagará com a vida, por sua intromissão.

# Pois assim espero Kagura. – anunciou, os olhos cor de sangue que pertenciam a ele, fixando-se naquele que se encontrava parado no centro da sala. – Você sabe o que aconteceu com a última pessoa que cometeu erros comigo, não sabe? – voltou seus olhos para as costas da mulher a segurar o leque. – Não quero ter de repetir minhas ações com você.

Kagura suspirou profundamente, e sentindo um vento gélido fechou os olhos tendo certeza de que seu mestre havia partido.

Naraku poderia ser considerado um dos Youkais mais antigos e impiedosos do planeta. Sua aparência era constantemente modificada devido sua rara habilidade de transformação, e por isso, eram poucos, aqueles que tinham conhecimento de sua existência como Naraku.

Naraku era um Youkai ambicioso. Almejava mais e mais poder com o objetivo de controlar o mundo. Para ele não havia fim em suas tentativas e planos. No passado desafiara um Houshi e vencera deixando sua marca eternamente cravada nas gerações que se seguiriam. Manipulara as mentes de Senhores Humanos e fracos antes de tirar-lhes a vida e controlar o local em seu lugar. Destruiu os governantes e hoje controla mais da metade dos Reinos Youkais existentes.

E nem mesmo as Miko ficaram longe de sua lista de feitos. Através de Yami, Youkai criado por ele com a utilização de seu próprio sangue e sangue de uma Miko, controlava as mulheres que levavam o título de sagradas. E que eram incapazes de se livrar dele devido sua ignorância.

Entretanto, o fato que ele mais gostava de comentar era a vitória de destruir a dignidade de uma mulher Miko. Mulher que ele considerava ser a mais poderosa das Miko que ele já havia conhecido em vida. Vitória que estava marcada para sempre nas memórias das Miko, até o dia do assassinato dele.

# Mas não há ninguém que possa conter Naraku!

Disse em tom baixo, prestando bastante atenção em seu acompanhante. O Rei que havia assassinado logo após o ataque que havia acontecido na cidade de Batsu, onde pretendia entrar como espiã.

# A não ser a menina da antiga profecia Miko. – olhou para o exterior, fixando sua atenção na Lua. – Se ela não for corrompida por ele antes.

XXXX

Kagome afundou o corpo na água até a altura de seu queixo para não tremer de frio com ar gélido que passou a soprar por alguns segundos. Sango havia se banhado e havia acabado de retornar ao acampamento a deixando sozinha; Desta maneira, pode se perder, novamente, em seus pensamentos.

O fato de ter descoberto que havia algo de errado com suas memórias a deixava incomodada. Tinha que descobrir o que havia acontecido. Tal falha, embora só a tivesse percebido naquele momento, existia em si desde muito antes de abandonar a Ilha das Miko, e se não estivesse enganada, teria sido provocada por uma das Miko.

Mas qual Miko teria mexido em suas memórias? Para isso teria de ter um enorme poder e saber realizar o feitiço perfeitamente bem, pois qualquer pequeno erro poderia gerar um dano terrível a mente da pessoa submetida ao feitiço.

# E por que me fariam esquecer logo o nome de minha mãe? Qual seria a vantagem disto? – perguntou-se fechando os olhos para materializar a imagem de sua mãe em sua mente.

Entretanto, a tentativa se mostrou em vão e por isso, frustrada, abriu os olhos. Era como se, simplesmente, jamais houvesse visto sua mãe em sua vida. As lembranças que tinha dela antes de seu assassinato ainda existiam, entretanto, a imagem de seu rosto não passava de um borrão. Uma mancha do qual apenas se dera conta agora, pois nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse mexer em sua mente.

Mas qual teria sido a motivação para que lhe fizessem esquecer sua mãe?

Tornou a fechar os olhos e sem perceber uma lágrima escorreu pingando na água e provocando um pequeno barulho que ecoou baixo pela floresta silenciosa e escura. Respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos, fixando a atenção em um ponto inexistente a sua frente. Aquela situação a incomodava. E apenas uma pessoa poderia lhe dar as respostas que queria.

# Haru-sama! – sussurrou o nome da soberana de Shima no Ten, erguendo a cabeça para poder admirar o céu encoberto por estrelas.

Porém, chegar perto de Haru era algo impossível. Ela se encontrava trancafiada em Shima no Ten e deveria estar a sua caça para entregá-la ao Youkai Yami. Se aproximar da Ilha seria um erro, um suicídio.

# A não ser que… - sacudiu-se mentalmente e negou com a cabeça, descartando aquela hipótese.

Certa vez, em uma das aulas que ficava a escutar escondida, por ser proibida de freqüentá-las, havia ouvido uma das professoras falar a respeito da Regressão. Um ritual onde uma pessoa era capaz de penetrar a mente de outra pessoa em busca de algo que havia sido esquecido com o tempo ou devido a algum acidente ou feitiço, e que algumas vezes era utilizado para se descobrir algo capaz de incriminar uma pessoa suspeita.

Mas, tal ritual era perigoso e se o que houvesse provocado a perda da memória fosse algum feitiço as conseqüências poderiam ser devastadoras. E depois, para isso necessitaria da ajuda de alguém que soubesse realizar a Regressão. Isto é, uma Miko. E todas as Miko estavam a caçando como criminosa.

Saiu da fonte de águas termais e enrolou-se na toalha para enxugar-se, agradecendo ao fato de saber produzir uma barreira grande o bastante para proteger-se de qualquer espécie de ataque durante o banho.

Sentou em uma pedra enquanto desalinhava os cabelos, outrora presos em um rabo de cavalo, e mais uma vez, fechou os olhos. Desta vez para se lembrar de algumas das conversas que havia tido com sua mãe, quando ela ainda era viva.

# Queria tanto saber o que a Senhora estaria pensando de mim agora caso estivesse viva, kaa-san. – abriu os olhos e sorriu fracamente. – Estaria me repudiando? Ou me protegendo? Iria você mesma me matar? – abaixou o olhar para a marca tatuada em seu tornozelo.

''As três pétalas do pecado."

O nome repentinamente veio em sua mente e lembrou-se de como haviam, uma vez, chamado aquela tatuagem. Entretanto, nunca havia descoberto o verdadeiro significado dela. E por curiosidade viva tentando descobrir o que elas diziam. Chamavam sua mãe de pecadora, e por esta razão acreditava que talvez ela tivesse cometido três pecados.

Nas Leis das Miko, o máximo de pecados graves que uma mulher Miko poderia cometer eram quatro, de um total de dez. No dia que chegasse a cometer um quinto, distinto ou até mesmo repetir um pecado anterior, ela recebia a pena de morte sem direito a defesa. E por medo, todas as Miko faziam de tudo para se manterem limpas.

O pecado que estava no alto da lista, era o que ela havia cometido: Entregar sua alma a um Youkai. O Pacto Youkai, especialmente o Sangüíneo, aumentava a energia daqueles que as Miko consideravam inimigos devido as histórias passadas. E este mesmo pacto reduzia, conscientemente, a vida da Contratante. Isto era considerado suicido.

Logo em seguida era o de se envolver emocionalmente com um ser não humano, isto é, Hanyou ou Youkai. O amor de uma mulher por um homem humano já gerava o corromper de uma alma, se este não tivesse um objetivo chamado de divino. Se uma mulher Miko se apaixonasse e se entregasse a um Youkai seu corpo era corrompido três vezes mais. Não existia maneira de se purificar.

A partir deste pecado, vinha outro. O de dar a luz ao fruto deste relacionamento, considerado, pecaminoso. Nas regras, se isto acontecesse, a criança seria exterminada tão logo nascesse, e não havia como a mãe pedir por sua vida. E a mãe pecadora era exilada por toda a vida. Seu permanecer ao lado das puras poderia gerar a contaminação das outras.

No quarto lugar vinha o assassinato. Assassinar uma pessoa humana ou uma Miko. As Miko apenas poderiam matar Youkais que ameaçavam a segurança humana, e ninguém mais.

E em quinto lugar, o último daqueles que possuía uma gravidade maior, era o de renegar suas origens. Uma vez tatuada como Miko, para sempre uma Miko. Não havia como se desfazer desta marca. Sua fuga da Ilha das Miko era caracterizada como deserção: Um pecado.

Do sexto em diante, estavam os pecados mais leves, aqueles relacionados com o código de ética Miko, segredos da raça pura e a castidade para, especialmente, aquelas que não eram escolhidas para darem a luz a uma criança.

# Quais pecados você cometeu, minha mãe? Alguns dos cinco mais leves, ou um desses? – piscou com serenidade. – Eu já cometi dois graves. O de deserção e – sorriu levemente, tocando a marca de seu pecado. – o mais grave de todos. – olhou para frente, como se estivesse realmente falando com sua mãe. – E pela maneira como andam as coisas tenho certeza que até o final de minha vida irei cometer, pelo menos mais dois. Afinal, estou apaixonada por um Hanyou.

Deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e sorriu com serenidade. Entretanto tal momento foi interrompido. A marca de seu pecado latejou de forma insuportável e antes que pudesse perceber estava caída de joelhos no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Apertou o pescoço com força, sentindo as pontadas dolorosas em sua cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, na tentativa de fazer o local parar de rodar, e seu estômago parar de revirar.

Minutos se passaram como se fossem longas horas até o momento em que pode respirar normalmente e novamente abrir os olhos sem que tudo estivesse rodando ao seu redor. Sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue em seus lábios e tocou-os brevemente antes de erguer a mão diante dos olhos e confirmar que, embora acreditasse, não havia sangue saindo de seus lábios.

Jogou um pouco de água na boca na tentativa de se livrar daquele gosto, e olhou para os lados. Podia sentir que Inuyasha, ao contrario da vez em que se encontravam na cidade de Nettai, não havia sentido o seu mal-estar e parecia estar discutindo algo com Miroku. Prova de que algo estava errado e o pacto não queria que ele soubesse do ocorrido daquela vez.

# O que está acontecendo comigo? – se perguntou, fechando a mão e olhando em direção a água.

Aquilo era estranho. Não importava a distância e nem mesmo quantas barreiras poderosas estivessem a escondendo dele; No Pacto Sanguíneo, o Youkai sempre sente o que acontece com sua Contratante.

XXXX

Caminhava lentamente pela floresta. Seus ouvidos Youkai atentos a qualquer pequeno sinal que significasse algo errado para ele. Embora fosse poucos aqueles que eram capazes de lhe tapearem e atingirem, não gostava de deixar brechas para possíveis inimigos. E, inimigos, era uma herança que trazia de família.

Sua vestimenta era branca com pequenos detalhes na cor vermelha. A armadura sobre ela era de material fino e de difícil penetração, o melhor que poderia ser produzido naquela época. Em sua cintura, duas espadas encontravam-se presas trazendo ainda mais preocupação para qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho.

Os olhos, de cor rara, se estreitaram em atenção, quando pôde ver a abertura de uma caverna logo a sua frente.

O informante que havia conseguido não havia mentido e muito menos errado quando decidira lhe dizer o que queria ouvir, depois de alguns minutos de interrogatório. Aquele local cheirava a sangue e Youkais que mereciam uma morte lenta e impiedosa.

Deu mais um passo, e seus olhos voltaram-se para a esquerda podendo ver um dos seis Youkais, que agora o cercavam. Não estava surpreso e muito menos preocupado, realmente esperava que eles notassem sua presença tão logo chegasse em seus domínios. Se eram realmente bons, como diziam o ser, era o mínimo que deveriam ser capazes de fazer.

# Quem é e o que quer aqui? – perguntou aquele em que seus olhos se fixaram.

As vestes mais civilizadas que a dos outros cinco deixavam claro, além de sua maior energia sinistra, que ele era o líder daquele grupo, cuja marca era uma aranha vermelha tatuada no peito das vestes.

# A caso não sabe falar? Ou é incapaz de ouvir? – continuou o chefe e Youkai urso, fazendo o grupo rir. – O que quer em meus domínios? A caso não lhe foi avisado que entrar aqui é suicídio?

De fato, aqueles Youkais que se encontravam a sua frente possuíam uma boa energia sinistra e corpos consideravelmente grandes, entretanto, sua experiência lhe dizia que era capaz de livrar-se de todos eles sem muito esforço. Já havia disputado com seres piores e mais perigosos, e ainda continuava passeando pela Terra. Embora pudesse contar nos dedos de uma única mão, as pessoas que sabiam de sua existência. Muitos acreditavam que sua morte havia vindo há anos atrás, e preferia que continuasse assim.

# Vocês estiveram no ataque ao Reino de Batsu?

O silêncio caiu sobre eles. As expressões dos Youkais daquela região deixavam claro o desagrado que sentiam ao ouvir aquele questionamento, a mais parecer uma afirmação. O estalar de algumas articulações de uns e a leve movimentação de outros, deram uma reposta positiva a sua pergunta. Não necessitava mais da afirmação verbal. Assim como eles, já tinha sua decisão tomada.

# Fomos os únicos que sobreviveram à revanche. – disse o Líder, erguendo a cabeça e o encarando com desconfiança. – Embora estivéssemos preparados, não imaginamos que ela aconteceria de tal maneira.

# Com que propósito atacaram Batsu? – questionou, seu tom de voz jamais mostrando sua verdadeira emoção.

# Por que quer saber? – o Líder riu, em sinal de deboche. – Á caso pretende vingar-se? – analisou-o com cuidado. – Está em desvantagem. – indicou seus companheiros. – Somos seis poderosos Youkais contra apenas um que… - estreitou os olhos. – posso ver, pelo cheiro, é uma mistura de um Inu Youkai com um Youkai Serpente. Nada que possa ser comparável a nós. – riu, seus olhos marrons brilhando em desejo assassino. – E se realmente deseja a vingança, por que a quer? Não parece ter relação alguma com a cidade traidora.

# Quem comandou o ataque?

Novamente silêncio. Nenhum som foi produzido. Era como se cada um deles tentasse ler a mente de seu inimigo na tentativa de descobrir algo importante. E repentinamente, a face do Youkai líder daquele grupo, se contorceu em uma careta de desagrado, deixando claro que havia, finalmente, compreendido a razão de sua presença ali. E com um gesto permitiu que o resto do grupo atacasse.

Os cinco Youkais voaram em sua direção ao mesmo tempo, exibindo suas armas ou músculos, decididos à mata-lo sem piedade. Entretanto, não chegaram a tocá-lo. O grandioso Youkai apenas retirou uma das espadas da bainha e durante este ato acabou por exterminar a todos eles. De seus corpos restaram apenas o pó a cair lentamente no chão.

O Líder, único a manter-se vivo olhava o local aterrorizado, e antes que pudesse realizar qualquer ação foi atirado contra a parede com a força de um soco e mantido contra ela pela lâmina da espada que o forasteiro apontava para seu pescoço.

# Não me faça ter de repetir a pergunta! – disse sem demonstrar emoções.

# Não sei quem é!

Respondeu entre dentes, tentando omitir seu temor pelo que poderia lhe acontecer. A perda de seus companheiros havia o feito perder toda a coragem que possuía, e obviamente estava a tentar desvendar uma forma de livrar-se de tal problema, com vida.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir a ponta da arma branca ser pressionada ainda mais contra seu pescoço, em uma ameaça, e deixou seu corpo tremer em medo.

# O que fizeram com o Herdeiro?

# Por que quer saber? – abriu os orbes, tentando espantar o temor. – Pelo que todos sabem a cidade de Batsu não tem mais nenhuma relação com você. Especialmente o filho Hanyou do Soberano de lá. Você deveria estar morto.

Ao anunciar tal frase, o Youkai Líder deixou evidente que tinha conhecimento de sua verdadeira identidade e estória. Mas não estava surpreso, muitos sabiam do acontecimento que o separara de Batsu há anos atrás. E embora quase ninguém o houvesse visto, sabiam quem ele era, apenas por suas características físicas. Características únicas de sua família.

# Por acaso deseja o perdão do Soberano daquela cidade, levando de volta o filho que ele tanto deseja reencontrar? – brincou, soltando um riso logo em seguida, antes de engasgar-se com a pressão da lâmina em sua garganta.

# Vai me dizer quem foi o mandante do ataque e o que aconteceu ao Herdeiro, ou não? – novamente questionou.

# Já disse! Não sei quem é! – falou de forma brusca, esquecendo seu temor. – Quando veio ao nosso encontro apenas nos ofereceu bens em troca do ataque, não se apresentou.

# Por que aceitaram?

# Por causa dos bens! – sorriu, passando a língua nos lábios. – Ganhamos coisas impressionantes. O que ele pretendia com isso, não faço idéia. – deu de ombros. – Talvez apenas quisesse dar um susto no Soberano. Aquele traidor da raça. – tossiu quando a lâmina afundou ainda mais em sua pele, lhe cortando superficialmente. – Quanto ao Hanyou, não tenho idéia do que aconteceu a ele. O grupo que o atacou foi outro e o primeiro a ser exterminado pelas tropas de Batsu. Por esta hora o bastardo já deveria ter sido completamente devorado pelos Youkais. Não havia sinal dele.

O Youkai produziu um som estranho com os lábios, e realizou um movimento e acabar com a vida de seu adversário sem lhe deixar suplicar ela vida. Não estava completamente satisfeito com aquela resposta, entretanto, ela estava bastando por hora. As marcas tatuadas nas vestes deles deveriam ter algum significado importante e poderia levá-lo ao verdadeiro mandante daquele ataque.

Enterrou a espada na bainha e girou no mesmo lugar, para poder se retirar dali. Sua tarefa havia sido comprida.

**Tsuzuki...**

XXXXxxxxXXXX

**Wasureru – Esquecer-se**

**Tsuzuki ****– Continua...**


	20. Rekishi

**Oláááá!**

**Feliz 2009 para todos vocês!**

**Muitas felicidades e tudo de bom!!!!**

Aqui estou eu... *antes do tempo que eu esperava* com mais um capítulo fresquinho de Marcas de Um Pecado para vocês!

Meu primeiro post do ano . E para isso ser especial... uma surpresa! A revelação de um dos milhões de mistérios da fic. E acredito que vocês vão gostar disto! Pois é... eu tive que começar o ano respondendo um dos mistérios da fic!  
O motivo pelo qual Batsu e Shima no Ten são inimigos… E outras coisas. Afinal... isto que estão preste a ler… é a resposta para mais de uma dúvida que minha pessoa maldosa criou.

Bem… vamos parar de enrolol!

Boa leitura para vocês!

Beijokas

Telly Black! ;P

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

**Rekishi  
\Capítulo Vinte\**

**11 dias restantes...**

**.  
**

.

.

Em silêncio, as duas observavam a Soberana da Ilha das Miko andar de um lado ao outro, demonstrando sua irritação pelas noticias desagradáveis que elas lhe vieram trazer. Vez ou outra pronunciava palavras sem sentido, numa conversa consigo mesma, ou realizava gestos sem sentidos com a mão.

O fato de ter acontecido um terceiro ataque a uma cidade humana, mais especificamente, à uma mulher que havia dado a luz algumas noites antes do fenômeno a marcar a quinta profecia da Miko Midoriku, estava marcando o inicio de mais um problema.

O conselho já mandara uma mensagem dizendo esperar que ela tome uma atitude o mais breve possível para evitar um quarto ataque, e encontrar a criança eleita o mais depressa possível. Cada dia que se passasse com ela longe do território Miko, pior seria para elas e, conseqüentemente, para a humanidade. E ainda, como se não lhe bastasse esses problemas, havia acabado de descobrir que tinha de se preocupar com o paradeiro da fugitiva Kagome.

Em sua opinião, deveriam deixar de procurar pela pecadora para focar-se apenas na menina, afinal, segundo a Miko Sora a jovem iria perder a vida em menos de, se tivesse correta, dez dias. Por isso interrompeu as buscas, estavam gastando tempo inutilmente. Entretanto, o Conselho já deixara bastante claro que quer a pecadora antes desses dez dias, e teria de obedecê-los, se quisesse continuar no cargo de Haru.

Cessou sua caminhada frenética, ficando de costas para as duas Miko que haviam lhe dado o recado do conselho. Cerrou a mão com força e respirou profundamente, afinal, não podia deixar-se vencer pelo desespero naquele momento. Demonstrar fraqueza, especialmente na frente de terceiros, era um erro.

Com um gesto, obrigou-as a se retirarem de sua cabana, e tão logo se viu sozinha passou a mão na face, produzindo um som de ira.

Girou no mesmo lugar, podendo fixar a atenção em sua mesa onde havia dúzias de pergaminhos espalhados, juntamente a flecha que havia sido enrolada em um tecido fino e que deveria ser entregue a Sora para análise.

O trabalho como Soberana das Miko, realmente não era algo simples e estava começando a se cansar, mas se Haru havia sido capaz de ficar nele durante anos, ela também o seria. Era mais capaz que ela, e iria provar isso. Apenas tinha de descobrir uma maneira de lidar com a profecia e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

# Por que essa praga de profecia tinha que acontecer logo agora? – perguntou-se entre dentes e em voz alta. – E por que tanto interesse de encontrar Kagome? Com toda a certeza Sora esta metida nisto. – fechou o punho com força. – A menina é neta dela. – olhou para os lados. – Mas que argumento poderia ter usado? – colocou a mão no queixo, adquirindo uma pose pensativa. – Yami já não é mais um problema, então não tem por que recuperá-la para ele.

Olhou para o exterior pela janela de sua cabana. O céu estava completamente tomado por nuvens acinzentadas, anunciando que em breve uma tempestade iria se iniciar e demoraria a passar. Mas não se preocupava com aquilo. Passaria o dia inteiro trancafiada em sua cabana e em segurança, pensando em uma maneira de realizar os caprichos do Conselho. Não queria ter de recorrer a métodos alternativos, além de ser algo extremamente perigoso.

Girou no mesmo lugar e sobressaltou-se ao perceber que Sora se encontrava parada no centro da cabana a encarando silenciosamente. Colocou a mão sobre o peito e respirou profundamente na tentativa de se acalmar.

Esquecera completamente que havia mando chamarem Sora para analisar a flecha encontrada em uma das cidades atacadas. E agradecia por não ter começado a conversar em voz alta consigo mesma a respeito de seus pensamentos; um hábito terrível que adquirira durante todos aqueles anos em exílio e sozinha.

# O que houve Tsubaki? – perguntou em voz baixa, analisando a Soberana com cautela. – Acaso teve medo de que eu fosse outra pessoa?

Tsubaki a desafiou com o olhar, antes de ajeitar a postura e caminhar para poder se sentar na cadeira destinada a dona daquela sala. Não iria se deixar abater pelos jogos de palavras dela. Deixá-la exaltada, e conseqüentemente, vulnerável a qualquer tipo de pegadinha, era exatamente o que ela desejava.

# Estava distraída em meus pensamentos. Como não queria que me assustasse se nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de anunciar sua presença?

# Se mandou me chamar, seria de se esperar que estivesse aguardando a minha presença em sua sala a qualquer momento. – os olhos azuis e extremamente claros de Sora, continuaram fixos nela, e Tsubaki pode dizer que Sora se divertia naquele momento, mas manteve-se silenciosa. – O que houve Tsubaki? – repetiu a pergunta anterior, dando um passo à frente. – Parece cansada. Acaso esta achando difícil trabalhar como Soberana?

Tsubaki continuou decidida a ignorar suas provocações. Segurou a flecha tocando apenas o tecido a envolvê-la e tornou a se colocar de pé para poder entregar-lhe o objeto em mãos.

# As Miko encontraram esta flecha em uma das cidades atacadas. – informou quando Sora não estendeu a mão para pegar o objeto, a observando com desconfiança. – Faça o seu trabalho e descubra o que exatamente é esta flecha, e se for mesmo uma Hama no Ya como elas o acreditam o ser, quero que localize sua dona. – Sora olhou da flecha para Tsubaki. – Quero saber quem é essa mulher. Nenhuma de nossas Miko é capaz de produzir uma Hama no Ya. – sorriu de forma debochada. – A não ser Haru e você, é claro.

Os olhares das duas se cruzaram por longos minutos, se desafiando. Era como se cada uma delas estivesse aguardando que a adversária abaixasse a guarda para poder desferir um ataque letal.

Tsubaki estava se sentindo tão ameaçada pelos acontecimentos desde o dia em que tomara posse como Soberana da Ilha das Miko, que era incapaz de ocultar seu medo por Haru tomar novamente o lugar como a chefe das Miko. E a acusação de que ela havia abandonado o exílio e estava andando por ai atirando flechas, era uma prova clara disto.

# Ao contrário do que pensas... Não posso conjurar a Hama no Ya. - acrescentou sem interesse. - Irei analisá-la em minha cabana. – pegou a flecha da mão de Tsubaki e entregou o pano que a envolvia para Tsubaki, sem qualquer delicadeza. – Assim que tiver chegado a uma conclusão. Mandarei-lhe a resposta. – e sem aguardar a resposta da Soberana, abandonou a cabana e desapareceu de sua vista.

Tsubaki fechou a mão com força ao redor do tecido fino e logo ele incendiou sendo reduzido a cinzas. Não sabia por quanto tempo iria agüentar o trabalho de Soberana e as ironias de Sora.

XXXX

Sango seguiu Miroku com o olhar, desconfiando dos gestos dele. Desde que ele se revelara um pervertido e aproveitador, decidira passar a tomar mais cuidado no intuito de evitar problemas futuros. E uma atitude cautelosa, estava sendo evitar que ele se aproximasse demais.

Observou-o encher sua tigela com a sopa que ela fizera, e suspirou aliviada quando ele voltou a se sentar no lugar dele embaixo de uma árvore. Levou mais uma colher de sopa à boca e sorriu para a gata Youkai, encolhida em seu colo.

Terminou de tomar sua sopa e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, sorrindo levemente enquanto analisava Kagome refazer o curativo do ferimento que ela havia feito no braço de Inuyasha na noite em que fora matá-lo. Viu-a sorrir, obviamente pelo ferimento estar quase cicatrizado, e em seguida dizer algo a fazê-lo virar a cabeça mostrando-se irritado.

No passado, sua mãe lhe contara uma história a respeito de uma lenda que apenas era conhecida pelos Houshi e pelas próprias Miko, que segundo ela, utilizavam essa lenda para assustar as gerações mais jovens. Lenda que narrava a história de uma Miko que quebrara as regras e se envolvera com um Youkai, na época em que a rivalidade entre as raças, era ainda maior.

"Algo parecido com a história dos dois." Pensou, soltando o ar com força pelos lábios.

# Vocês já ouviram falar da lenda sobre um romance Miko e Youkai?

A voz de Sango soou alta, conseguindo a atenção de Miroku, a mover a cabeça positivamente. E Inuyasha mostriu-se curioso, pois Miroku já havia citado algo parecido para ele. Mas Kagome sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Enquanto vivia no domínio das Miko ouvira algumas amigas conversarem a respeito de lições onde lendas eram citadas. E numa dessas elas comentaram com ela a respeito do sério pecado de uma delas descritos em uma lenda.

# Miroku já havia comentado algo a este respeito. Mas não contou nada sobre ela. – Inuyasha disse, ignorando a reação de Kagome, voltando o olhar para Sango. – O que é esta lenda?

# Esta lenda é contada pelos Houshi e pelas Miko. – disse Miroku, antes que a moça pudesse dizer algo. – Não fazia idéia de que uma Taiji-Ya também tinha conhecimento dela.

Sango fez um gesto afirmativo. Seu pai, quando sua mãe não estava presente, dizia que a lenda era na verdade uma história real que havia sido distorcida pelas próprias Miko, desejando impedir que uma falha delas fosse descoberta. E que as mesmas haviam se esquecido do fato de que eles, os Exterminadores, tinham conhecimento desta lenda.

Seu pai lhe prometera contar o verdadeiro conteúdo da lenda, e a razão pelo qual os Exterminadores sabiam dela. Mas Keiko se intrometera entre eles nesta época, e o segredo acabou indo para o túmulo com eles.

# Esta é a lenda de uma Miko que se apaixonou por um poderoso Youkai. – Sango começou, alisando o pelo da gata. – No passado uma Miko foi enviada a uma cidade, para que ela atuasse como espiã e analisasse as condições da mesma. Pretendiam que ela descobrisse as fraquezas do exército local para poderem criar um plano para destruir o Youkai que se encontrava no controle da cidade, para livrar o mundo da existência dele. Ele criava problemas.

Fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que o casal realizasse uma pergunta, ou que Miroku completasse sua história com algo que ela desconhecia. Mas quando ele não o fez, continuou.

# Por algum tempo ela ficou a mandar informações secretas às Miko, tomando cuidado para não ser capturada. Conseguiu se infiltrar no castelo, onde começou a trabalhar como criada. – olhou para Inuyasha. – Passados sete meses, ela deixou de enviar as informações, e preocupadas, as Miko se viram obrigadas a mandarem uma nova representante para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Kagome se colocou de pé, com a desculpa de necessitar se livrar do antigo curativo de Inuyasha, mas na verdade se sentia inquieta.

# Ao chegar na cidade esta representante teve uma surpresa. – continuou. – A Miko enviada havia se casado com o Youkai que controlava a cidade. – Kagome abaixou-se para pegar um pouco de água no rio que cortava a floresta. – Ultrajada ela tentou e conseguiu se encontrar com a Miko desertora, querendo uma explicação para tal atitude, uma vez que aquilo não havia sido comunicado aos superiores.

"_A lenda é baseada numa história verdadeira_" A frase veio imediatamente em sua mente, pronunciada por uma voz que conhecia perfeitamente bem. "_Elas distorceram a verdade em benefício próprio._"

# Foi então que ela disse que não participaria do plano delas. – Sango olhou para Kagome, ainda abaixada na beira do rio. – Não iria destruir aquele reino, pois ao contrario do que pensavam aqueles Youkais não faziam mal algum aos humanos.

"_As Miko não se conformaram com o fato de terem errado. Não aceitavam terem deixado aquilo passar e de terem apenas descoberto isto anos mais tarde._" a voz feminina e madura ecoou na mente de Kagome, e ela sentiu-se tremer.

# Sua companheira viu-se indignada, e enquanto a contestava, descobriu que ela havia se apaixonado pelo Youkai com quem casara. Acabara por ser enfeitiçada pelo poder do monstro. – a Taiji-Ya, esperou que Inuyasha dissesse algo. – E assim como a Miko confirmou tal sentimento, revelou que havia contado toda a verdade de sua presença ali a seu atual marido. Ele sabia de tudo. Não havia segredos. A partir daquele momento, foi denominada traidora.

"_Não aceitaram a união, assim como não aceitaram o que havia lhes sido tomado_." A voz tornou a ecoar, como uma lembrança sem imagem. Lembrança que não tinha relação alguma com aquelas onde apareciam as jovens Miko que ela constantemente espionava e que viviam a julgá-la.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando materializar aquela imagem diante de seus olhos, mas, assim como todas as outras memórias que tinha de sua mãe, não conseguiu ver nada além de uma mancha negra.

"_Queriam o que acreditavam ser delas por direito._" Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, sem conseguir compreender nada do que Sango dizia ou do que sua mente lhe fazia recordar. "_Criaram mentiras… disseram que a culpa era única e exclusivamente dela… que por amá-lo ela assassinara uma delas. Seu amor virou uma traição. E como tal ela merecia seu castigo._"

# A Miko voltou à Ilha Sagrada e revelou tudo a suas superioras. Segundo a lenda, elas passaram meses programando um ataque a cidade. E o castigo da traidora. Afinal, sabiam que os Youkai que ali viviam eram extremamente poderosos, por causa das cartas que antecederam a traição. E neste meio tempo, a Miko descobriu-se grávida de um filho de seu marido Youkai.

"_Um Hanyou filho de uma Miko…_" Sua mãe tornou a dizer em sua mente. "_Para elas… ele era uma aberração ainda maior. Algo que deveria ser exterminado._"

# E cinco dias após o nascimento da criança elas atacaram. – Sango deixou um leve tremor ser notado em sua voz. Afinal aquela era a parte da lenda que ela menos gostava. – A Miko estava vulnerável e não pode fazer nada para evitar o ataque. A única coisa que pode ficar fazendo foi proteger seu pequeno filho enquanto a guerra ocorria no exterior do castelo.

Sentiu-se estremecer e abaixou a cabeça, apertando o odre com força entre seus dedos enquanto fechava os olhos.

# A guerra foi sangrenta. Os Youkais conseguiam vencer as Miko, que já não eram como antes. Mas um grupo delas invadiu o castelo no objetivo de atingir ao Soberano das terras, matando seu filho Hanyou.

Inuyasha moveu-se incomodado não gostando do rumo daquela história. Olhou Kagome sentada de costas para ele na beira do riacho e estreitou os olhos. Podia sentir que ela também não se sentia bem com tal história.

# Chegaram ao castelo ao mesmo tempo em que o Senhor Youkai e uma batalha se travou ali. Ninguém sabe o que exatamente aconteceu, mas o casal conseguiu deter as Miko. Entretanto, não antes da Soberana Miko lançar sobre a traidora uma maldição. Maldição que a matou e que logo em seguida atacaria seu herdeiro.

# É claro que isso é apenas uma lenda. – Miroku acrescentou imediatamente.

"_O pecado não podia viver… a prova do erro delas não podia viver e ser descoberto mais tarde._" Kagome fechou os olhos com força, sacudindo a cabeça em negação. "_Como não puderam alcançar o Youkai, atingiram seu coração._" Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. "_Ele jamais poderia ter uma família._"

Levantou e cobriu os lábios com as mãos deixando que mais lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Sua mãe havia lhe contado a verdadeira história por trás dessa lenda quando era pequena. Antes de ser entregue como um objeto à Yami, ela lhe revelara um dos mais sombrios pecados das Miko. Pecado que até em tão ela mantinha trancafiado em suas memórias, juntamente a lembrança do rosto de sua mãe.

# Kagome? – Inuyasha a chamou, estranhando sua reação.

Ela se virou bruscamente para ele recuando a quantidade de passos que ele avançara. Realizava gestos de negação com a cabeça de forma desesperada.

Kagome sentia-se tonta e tremia incontrolavelmente da cabeça aos pés. Puxou o ar com força e desviou o olhar, tentando se controlar. Não queria que ele lesse seus olhos naquele momento. Não quando aquilo a passar por sua mente poderia trazer-lhe ainda mais indignação, ira ou qualquer outro sentimento negro.

# O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou, incomodando-se com todos os sentimentos que a atingiam naquele momento: dor, culpa, incompreensão e até mesmo ódio.

# Não!

Kagome gritou tornando a recuar mais uns passos, e obrigando Inuyasha a cessar seu avançar. Ela parecia extremamente desnorteada e não queria que ela acabasse se machucando por causa disto.

"_Por isso elas fizeram a lenda… para abafar a verdade._"

Fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça com violência, desejando que sua mente interrompesse suas memórias. Não queria se lembrar daquilo. Não queria viver com a culpa que sentia mesmo que não quisesse. Não queria aquilo para si.

# O que há Kagome?

Inuyasha tornou a perguntar estendendo o braço a lateral de seu corpo para impedir que Miroku e Sango se aproximassem. As emoções que podia sentir passar por ela estavam o deixando atordoado e começava a se preocupar com o que isto poderia acontecer com ela. Especialmente por que faíscas de sua energia espiritual começavam a ser expostas em seu corpo, como se ela estivesse em curto. E sabia, que para uma Miko aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Ela olhou para as faíscas de energia em sua mãos e em seguida para Inuyasha, deixando que uma lágrima escura escorresse de seus olhos.

# Me perdoe! – ela pediu, antes de perder os sentidos.

Inuyasha correu para ampará-la antes que ela caísse no chão. Alisou-lhe a testa molhada pelo suor e olhou para Sango e Miroku, como se um deles pudesse lhe explicar o que acabara de acontecer. Entretanto, assim como ele, ninguém conseguira compreender a razão daquilo.

XXXX

Sora desviou a atenção do exterior para a flecha que se encontrava flutuando e girando lentamente a quase um metro do chão sob uma luz arroxeada a botar de um pequeno espelho redondo colocado no chão.

Havia analisado a energia que era emanada pela flecha em cada pequeno detalhe, mas as conclusões em que chegara a deixavam atormentada. E fora por isso que enviara uma mensagem para Tsubaki avisando que iria necessitar de mais tempo para verificar a flecha e poder identificar a dona de tal energia.

Em seu longo tempo de vida, por conseqüência do corromper da raça Miko, apenas havia conhecido quatro pessoas capazes de lançar uma Hama no Ya.

A primeira era ela mesma. Antes de cometer o pecado que havia lhe privado esta capacidade, e gerado o afastar de sua única filha dela, era capaz de lançar uma flecha de nível três, a terceira mais forte. A segunda era sua filha e antiga Soberana de Shima no Ten, Haru, mas um juramento a fez incapaz de produzir a flecha considerada de nível quatro.

Afastou-se da janela e parou a poucos centímetros do objeto flutuante. Podia sentir que a energia da flecha era aquela conhecida como de nível dois, a mesma energia emanada pela Miko que acabara sendo entregue a Yami no passado. A mesma energia da mãe de Kagome, a Miko que mais se aproximara de Midoriku. Mas também era a mesma energia da flecha que podia ser criada pela Miko, que segundo uma lenda, havia matado uma Miko e dado a luz a Hanyou filho de um poderoso Youkai.

Olhou para o relógio da vida de Kagome, a viver constantemente exposto em sua cabana. Teria mais uma Miko nível dois nascido sem ela sentir, ou havia algum mistério por trás daquela flecha? Afinal, uma Miko recém nascida a trazer consigo tal poder era incapaz de se ocultar dela.

Estendeu a mão e uma esfera apareceu sobre ela refletindo a imagem do rosto sério de Haru. Ninguém tinha conhecimento disto, mas seus poderes eram capazes de fazê-la se comunicar com a Miko onde quer que ela estivesse, mesmo com as barreiras do exílio.

# A Miko da profecia é incapaz de ser localizada, Sora! – lembrou-a, quando Sora expôs todos os seus pensamentos a ela.

# No caso desta menina é diferente. Pude sentir o nascimento dela e o poder graças aos ditos de uma profecia, mas não pude sentir sua localização. É como se ela estivesse em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. – explicou, abaixando a mão e deixando a esfera flutuar a altura de seus ombros. – E quanto à dona desta flecha, nem sequer senti seu nascimento.

# Acha que possa ser a menina da profecia?

# O nível do poder desta flecha é dois, Haru. – respondeu, negando levemente com a cabeça. – O nível do poder da menina da profecia é o mesmo ou maior do que o de Midoriku: nível um.

# Não fique frustrada. – disse ao notar a expressão dela. – Esta não seria a primeira vez a deixar de sentir o nascimento de uma Miko, Sora. – disse em tom baixo, conseguindo um olhar intrigado da Miko. – A caso tenha esquecido não sentiu o nascimento de Kagome.

Sora fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça, se recordando que Kagome fora a segunda Miko a passar despercebida por ela.

# Você deixou isso de lado acreditando que isso seria natural uma vez que ela... – Haru hesitou. – nasceu em… - mais uma pausa cautelosa. – tais condições… Mas nos duas sabemos que Kagome pode ser sim considerada uma Miko totalmente legítima. Embora desconheçamos o nível de seu poder.

O que Haru acabara de lhe relatar era de fato uma verdade. Desconheciam o nível de poder de Kagome, pois nunca se preocuparam em testá-la, uma vez que ela acreditava não os possuir. E por Sora ser incapaz de senti-lo, pois o sangue a correr nas veias dela a protegia de tal assalto.

Sora olhou para a flecha, e sacudiu a cabeça imediatamente afastando tal pensamento de sua mente. Não havia como aquela flecha ter sido conjurada por Kagome. A energia dela estava intacta, e se estivesse sido conjurada pela foragida, a energia dela deveria estar fragilizada pelo o que estava afetando sua vida.

Despediu-se de Haru, agradecendo por ter aceitado ouvi-la, e sentou diante da flecha voltando a afundar-se em seus pensamentos, antes de decidir entrar em transe para localizar a fonte daquela energia. Por quase vinte e quatro horas estaria impossibilitada de receber visitas, e por esta razão, ergueu uma barreira ao redor da cabana antes de deixar sua mente enegrecer.

XXXX

A pequena menina sorriu satisfeita quando a flecha acertou a ponta esquerda do alvo que estivera mirando. A flecha quase não o acertara, entretanto se encontrava extremamente feliz por saber que havia evoluído um pouco depois de ter passado praticamente uma semana treinando.

Abaixou o arco e ergueu a cabeça para poder ver a expressão de sua mestra e mãe, no intuito de descobrir se ela estava orgulhosa ou decepcionada pelo que fizera. E o sorriso terno que ela lhe lançava pareceu a animar ainda mais, antes de observá-la desviar a atenção para a entrada do local de treinamento.

E sem necessitar que ninguém lhe dissesse nada, entregou o arco para sua mãe e deixou sua pequena mão ser capturada pela mulher responsável por seu cuidado quando se encontrava longe dos olhos protetores de seus progenitores. E despedindo-se respeitosamente, abandonou o local após receber um beijo na testa daquele que era seu pai.

# Pelo seu olhar acredito que já saiba o que fui fazer longe dos domínios de Arashi. – pronunciou-se a mulher, caminhando para pegar duas das flechas guardadas cuidadosamente dentro de uma caixa deitada sobre o banco de pedra. – Sei o que lhe prometi e perdoe-me por não ter lhe avisado, mas simplesmente não posso permitir que isto aconteça.

Os lábios de seu esposo se contorceram em um leve sorriso, enquanto ele se desencostava do batente da porta e se aproximava até parar há três passos dela.

A assistiu posicionar a primeira flecha no arco, sem soltar a outra, deixando claro o nível de técnica que ela possuía em manusear tal arma.

# Eu sabia que você não iria ficar parada, embora eu tenha lhe pedido isso. – disse-lhe com sinceridade a fazendo sorrir enquanto soltava a flecha a atingir certeiramente o centro do alvo. – Apenas peço que tenha cuidado. – pediu deslizando a mão pela pele delicada de seu braço, tocando-lhe a cicatriz. – Não poderei fazer nada caso haja uma segunda vez… sabe perfeitamente bem disso. - recolheu a mão para si, analisando-a com cautela. – E sabe o que acontecerá caso cruze o caminho das Miko.

Sorriu fazendo um gesto de compreensão, pois entendia o temor dele. Entretanto, não pronunciou nenhuma palavra preferindo posicionar a segunda flecha no arco quando um dos servos trocou o alvo para que ela pudesse tentar o segundo tiro.

Seu esposo se afastou quando ela estreitou os olhos e uma grande camada de energia pura envolveu a flecha. Energia que deixou um rastro luminoso quando ela largou a flecha e que causou uma explosão assim que atingiu o centro do alvo, o reduzindo a pó. Assustado o servo acabou por cair sentado sobre a grama.

# Não se preocupe comigo meu amor… Eu sei me cuidar! – sorriu para ele, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios. – Sei que adotamos essas vidas para nos esconder e proteger quem precisa ser protegido, mas acredito que, talvez, já esteja se aproximando o momento para deixarmos de nos esconder. – anunciou antes de avançar em direção a saída.

# Aguarde o momento certo para fazê-lo. – disse-lhe seriamente, e ela fez um gesto com a cabeça. – Não almejo ter mulheres Miko à minha porta querendo vingança.

Um leve sorriso apoderou-se dos lábios do Senhor de Arashi enquanto observava a jovem esposa desaparecer de suas vistas. Enterrou a mão no bolso do casaco longo que usava e realizou um gesto fraco e positivo com a cabeça. Talvez realmente estivesse se aproximando a hora de deixarem de se esconderem. Talvez aquele fosse o momento de voltar a usar seu verdadeiro nome. De mostrar quem o Senhor de Arashi realmente era e que sua esposa, no passado, fora uma Miko.

XXxxXX

_Estava sentada na areia. As ondas da praia batendo na areia, produziam o único som capaz de quebrar o silêncio daquela noite. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança, e a barra do quimono branco com flores azuis, que vestia, se encontrava levantada até a altura de seus joelhos, deixando a mostra o ferimento que existia no joelho esquerdo._

_Seus olhos azuis ainda transmitiam seu ar infantil, enquanto observava a mulher, cuja face era incapaz de ver, mas possuía longos cabelos negros, se ajoelhava a sua frente e limpava o ferimento com um pano molhado._

_# Já lhe disse para não correr por entre essas árvores Kagome. – censurou-a._

_Embora não pudesse ver sua face, sabia que ela lhe lançava um olhar crítico. E por esta razão, abaixou a cabeça num pedido silencioso de perdão._

_# Gomen mama! – sussurrou, segundos depois, arriscando um olhar rápido à ela. – Mas queria vir lhe ver. – ela lhe sorriu e com isso criou coragem para voltar a olhá-la. – Mama? O que é a lenda da Miko e do Youkai?_

_O toque sobre seu ferimento imediatamente cessou, e sentiu como se houvesse cometido algum erro ao perguntar-lhe a respeito daquilo. A mãe sentou a sua frente, sobre a terra, cruzando as pernas cobertas pela saia do vestido azul, puxando sua perna machucada para cima dela._

_# Onde ouviu isso? – sua voz séria, a fez sentir vergonha da resposta e abaixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Andou ouvindo a conversa alheia escondida novamente, Kagome? – sorriu, estendendo a mão direita sobre o machucado. – Já lhe disse que este tipo de comportamento é feio, não?_

_# Sim mama. – falou num fio de voz. - Mas desta vez eu realmente não tive culpa, mama. - mordeu o lábio inferior. - Estava colhendo ervas quando Lilah e Azumi apareceram. Conversaram e não me viram. - justificou-se observando a mão materna ser envolta por uma luz roxa que imediatamente fez seu machucado sarar; Aquela era uma das coisas que mais gostava de ver sua mãe fazer._

_Sua mãe largou sua perna e ajeitou seu vestido antes de puxá-la para seu colo. Colocou-a sentada de costas para si, e beijou-lhe a cabeça antes de desfazer a trança que prendia seus cabelos._

_# Ouça com bastante atenção o que irei lhe contar, meu bem. – começou. – E não quero que reproduza essas palavras para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim, novamente. – ela fez um gesto afirmativo. – Vou lhe contar isto para que perceba que nem tudo aqui ao seu redor é o que aparenta ser. - alertou. - A lenda é baseada numa história verdadeira. – ela virou o rosto para ela, mas sua mãe a obrigou a tornar a olhar para frente. – Sim, isto aconteceu. As Miko criaram esta lenda para omitir a verdade e enganar a todos os outros. E elas distorceram a verdade em benefício próprio. Afinal, queriam omitir um de seus erros e um de seus pecados mais graves._

_# As Miko pecam mama? – perguntou inocentemente, sentindo-a pentear seus cabelos com os dedos longos._

_# Sim! E muito mais que um humano normal. Mas preste atenção. – fez uma pausa. – A história começa em um vilarejo de Exterminadores. – começou a contar em tom baixo. – Nele nasceu uma criança que possuía uma habilidade que nenhum outro possuía. Ela nascera uma Miko._

_# Miko podem nascer longe de Shima no Ten? – questionou, a fazendo rir._

_# Sim Kagome. Podem! Normalmente a Miko Sora é capaz de detectá-las e com isso as outras vão atrás delas para as trazerem para serem treinadas aqui. – a pequena abriu a boca para fazer mais uma pergunta, e mesmo sem poder ver sua face, a mãe previu e a interrompeu. – Não! Não tenho idéia da razão pelo qual a Miko Sora não conseguiu detectar esta Miko em questão. – sorriu, quando a menina fez um gesto de entendimento. – Mas a mãe dela percebeu isso e a escondeu. Feliz por ela ser invisível às outras Miko._

_Kagome pegou um pouco de terra e começou a juntá-la no chão, como se quisesse montar um castelo de areia, mas continuou a prestar atenção em cada palavra da mãe._

_# Ela foi criada e treinada para ser uma Taiji-Ya. Mas ela também conseguiu desenvolver um pouco de seus poderes, sozinha. – começou a separar as mechas do cabelo dela. – Um dia o vilarejo dela foi atacado por Youkais. – a menina estremeceu. – Ela foi a única a sobreviver e conseguiu fugir._

_# Sem ter para onde ir, ela vagou durante dias. Matou Youkais que tentaram matá-la. Até que foi acolhida por um Youkai. Youkai este que a levou para seu reino e tratou de seus ferimentos até seu despertar. - sorriu. - Um Youkai, ser que deveria matar e odiar, salvara sua vida._

_# Um Youkai a ajudou? – mostrou-se abismada, virando-se de frente para a mãe. – Youkai não são maus?_

_# Nem todos. – tocou o rosto dela. – Assim como existem Humanos maus, existem Youkais bons. E este que a encontrou era um deles. – fez um gesto com a mão, a obrigando a voltar a sentar-se de costas para ela. – Ela demorou um pouco a acreditar e confiar nele, mas quando o fez, descobriu que não errara. A partir deste momento ela passou a viver junto a ele, no reino comandado por ele. – sorriu, voltando a separar o cabelo negro em três mechas. – Aos poucos eles se viram apaixonados e se casaram._

_A pequena sorriu, imaginando que aquela história teria um final feliz._

_# No passado as Miko possuiam um bom relacionamento com uma cidade Youkai. Bom relacionamento que nascera com Midoriku. Mas um dia as Miko decidiram que havia algo estranho naquela cidade e mandaram uma Miko se infiltrar no território do Youkai para descobrir o que havia de errado. – cessou seus movimentos por um instante. – Mas o que descobriram não lhes agradou. – Kagome tornou a estremecer. – Uma Miko havia lhes escapado e agora estava casada com um Youkai. E o pior de tudo… esta Miko carregava em suas mãos algo que lhes pertencia e em seu ventre… o filho de seu marido Youkai._

_Kagome parou de construir o castelo e olhou para a floresta como se fosse capaz de ver toda a cena diante de seus pequenos olhos azuis._

_# As Miko não se conformaram com o fato de terem errado e terem sido enganadas. Não aceitavam terem deixado aquilo passar e de terem apenas descoberto isto anos mais tarde. – fez uma pequena pausa, esperando sua filha dizer algo. – Não aceitaram a união, assim como não aceitaram o que havia lhes sido tomado. Queriam o que acreditavam ser delas por direito. E não iriam aceitar que alguém descobrisse que uma Miko havia se envolvido com um Youkai. Um Hanyou já era algo inaceitável… Um Hanyou filho de uma Miko… para elas… ele era uma aberração ainda maior. Algo que deveria ser exterminado._

_Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da menina. E quando sua mãe terminou de prender seus cabelos em uma trança, ela a virou de frente para si._

_# Numa determinada época elas atacaram a cidade. Queriam matar o Soberano, a Miko, e o fruto daquele pecado. Mas o exército deles era forte para elas, que já não eram tão puras como antigamente. Eles a venceram. Mas não antes da antiga Soberana Miko conseguir se aproximar de seu objetivo. No quarto do bebê, ela encontrou a mãe e o pai. E lá mesmo, antes de ser assassinada, lançou-lhe uma maldição. – limpou as lágrimas da menina. – Como não puderam alcançar o Youkai, atingiram seu coração. Ele tornar-se-ia amargurado. A Miko morreria anos depois… e seu filho Hanyou sofreria com esta maldição. – sorriu ternamente, desejando fazê-la parar de chorar. – Ele jamais poderia ter uma família._

_# Isto é cruel! – ela disse, ainda chorando._

_# Sei que é, e que apenas tem quatro anos meu bem. Mas você precisa saber onde você realmente está. E o que realmente são essas pessoas ao seu redor. As Miko mentem… Por isso elas fizeram essa lenda… para abafar a verdade. Criaram mentiras… disseram que a culpa era única e exclusivamente dela… que por amá-lo ela assassinara uma delas. Seu amor virou uma traição. E como tal ela merecia seu castigo. Disseram que o pecado não podia viver… E fizeram tudo isso apenas por que a prova do erro delas não podia viver e ser descoberto mais tarde. Se isso acontecesse o nome das Miko morreria._

_Kagome se abraçou a ela, tentando parar de chorar. E sua mãe alisou suas costas em uma espécie de consolo. O som baixo que abandonava seus lábios tentando acalmá-la, como sempre fazia quando acordava de madrugada após um pesadelo._

_# Como você sabe que elas mentem, mama? – perguntou-lhe, a voz trêmula por causa do choro e abafada por estar com a cabeça deitada no ombro da mãe. - Como você sabe disso tudo?_

_# Eu estava lá. – disse-lhe, pousando a mão em sua cabeça, para evitar que ela a rompesse o contato entre elas. - Eu estava lá, meu bem._  
**  
Tsuzuki…**

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Rekishi – História  
Gomen - Desculpe  
Tsuzuki – Continua  
Mama - Mamãe**

**XXXX**

*Que toquem os tambores!!!!!!!*

Tchan tchan ran ran…

E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim! pois a partir de agora vamos começar a solucionar alguns mistérios, ou surgir com a ponta que dará a resposta para outros. Afinal… se pelos meus cálculos a fic vá ter um bom número de capítulos… temos que ter respostas para ela não ficar chata, não é mesmo?

Bem… agradeço a todos pelas reviews! Agora eu estou definitivamente 'mudada' ninguém mais vai mexer na minha internet ou no meu PC *se agarra com o computador*. E tenho meu próprio cantinho silencioso para pensar em coisas boas e mirabolantes para as minhas fics…

Não se preocupem… vai haver muito mais Inuyasha e Kagome para vocês. E o romance entre eles vai ficar ainda mais forte. *As coisas que eu estou planejando fazer com eles vai apenas provar isso.* Afinal, nosso casalzinho precisa passar por algumas provações. E NÃO ME MATEM!!! O final não vai ser parecido com o de Crno Crusade! Eu não seria louca de fazer isso… até por que eu me afogaria em lágrimas antes de terminar de escrever um capítulo assim. *eu nunca chorei tanto assistindo um anime… ou melhor… eu nunca chorei assistindo um anime! o.O*

Ps.: O que está afetando Kagome não é apenas uma coisa… mas um conjunto de coisas. Não é… apenas o fato do pacto estar incompleto…

Sim, Sesshoumaru apareceu *e a galera vai a loucura **\o/*** E ele vai ter um papel… como posso dizer… crucial para a fic. Eu estou com essa idéia desde o início da fic e é claro que vou colocá-la em prática.

A respeito das memórias de Kagome… não se preocupe… nossa mocinha não é tão inocente a ponto de retornar a Shima para descobrir isso. Mas isso vai ser respondido. Afinal… não foi apenas nas memórias de Kagome que mexeram. Haru… como foi mostrado em um capítulo anterior… também está sentindo falta de algo. * o que será?*

Enquanto a localização de Batsu… bem… como ele e Shima se repudiam… eles ficam absurdamente distante um do outro. Como se um estivesse na ponta sul da América do Sul e outro estivesse no extremo norte dos Estados Unidos. *foi uma boa forma de localização? o.O* Por isso é bastante bizarro o fato de Inuyasha ter ido parar em Shima no Ten. ;P Pensem nisso!

Acho que respondi tudo que foi perguntado… *pensando!*

Hum… tem algumas pessoas que estão quase acertando um gol… *;P Minha beta psicótica é uma delas! HAHAHAHAHAHAH Gosto muito de você Nathy! Só não me ameace desta mesma forma da próxima vez, ok?*

Bem… acho que é só isso por hoje!

**Agradecimentos:** Agome chan; Hinatinnha; Sammy-chan'x3; Sango Lee; Tayla Des; Hyuuga Mitha; Lilermen; Pitty Souza; Zizi blue; K-Dani; .Srta. JadE emOxinha; Belle Lune's; Lari-chan; ; Gege-ups; Individua do ma; Kaori-sann; Lory Higurashi; Natsumi Takahashi; Luna Celliam; Hyuuga Mitha; FSM Chan; **E a todos que acompanham esta fic!!!**

**Amo vocês!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijokas!**

**Mandem Reviews!  
_  
_**_**Telly Black**_


	21. Kitsune

Oláááá!

Aqui estou eu novamente com mais MDP!

Ps.: People... minha beta sumiu #acho que ela foi engolida pela terra# Nathy cadê você? ¬¬'

Então... enquanto ela não me manda sinais de fumaça... e já que eu não consegui me segurar para postar esse capítulo para vocês... vamos em frente... hehehehe... se tiver algum errinho básico de falta de letra... ou letra onde não se deveria ter... em fim... esse tipo de coisa... me desculpem... eu li e reli... mas é meio bisarro se revisar as coisas que você mesmo escreve... você nunca acha todos os erros. #pelo menos não eu... quanto mais eu leio mais erro encontro... e começo a ficar paranóica então... # :P

#Pigarreia#

Boa leitura para vocês!

Beijokas

Telly Black! ;P

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

**Kitsune  
\Capítulo Vinte e Um\**

**10 dias restantes…  
.**

**.**

**.**

Inuyasha lavou as mãos na água do rio antes de lançar um rápido olhar a Kagome. A Miko se encontrava dormindo desde que desmaiara na noite anterior e isto o preocupava.

Gostaria de saber o que a levara a sofrer tal reação: se tinha alguma relação com a lenda contada por Sango, ou se havia sido apenas uma coincidência. Ficara a noite inteira pensando nas hipóteses; que ela lhe pedira desculpas pelo que as Miko haviam feito na lenda por causa do preconceito contra a relação Humano/Youkai e o fruto dela: o Hanyou.

Mas ele tinha conhecimento daquele preconceito; O ódio pelos Hanyou era algo antigo e vinha desde os Humanos até os Youkais. Aquilo não era novo para ele. Virara parte de sua rotina. Não havia razão para ela sentir-se culpada por aquilo. Especialmente por se tratar de uma lenda, algo que contam para ensinar lições. Não era realidade.

Tocou a face dela, aliviado ao vê-la abrir os olhos depois de sua noite tranqüila de sono.

# Bom dia! – saudou enquanto Kagome sentava. – Está se sentindo bem? – ela fez um gesto afirmativo. – Você não faz idéia do susto que me deu. O que foi que houve?

# Foi apenas um ataque de raiva. – falou em tom baixo, sorrindo sinceramente, para dar mais força a suas palavras. – Mesmo numa lenda é difícil acreditar que as Miko, aquelas que nascem para proteger a humanidade, tenham sido tão covardes a ponto de matar uma mulher apenas por ela ter se apaixonado por um Youkai. E pior ainda, tido coragem de amaldiçoar seu inocente bebê. – abaixou a cabeça. – Um bebê Hanyou como você.

Inuyasha sorriu fracamente.

Não acreditara de todo nas palavras de sua Contratante, afinal as emoções que sentira na noite anterior não fora apenas a raiva, mas decidiu deixar aquilo de lado. Ao menos naquele momento.

Tocou o queixo dela e obrigou-a a erguer a cabeça para encará-lo, e beijou-a com delicadeza, aproveitando que Miroku e Sango encontravam-se distraídos com outras coisas.

# Não se preocupe com isso Kagome. – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir com leveza. - A única coisa que pode me afetar... é você me abandonar. - ela mordeu os lábios.

# Agora eu te mato seu Houshi descarado! – a voz de Sango soou incrivelmente alta, e os dois viraram os rostos a tempo de ver a jovem Exterminadora correr atrás do fugitivo brandindo sua espada com violência.

# Vá separar eles dois, Inuyasha! - Kagome pediu. - Ela pode matá-lo.

O Príncipe de Batsu girou os olhos em sinal de tédio, e foi fazer o que ela pediu.  
Kagome observou-o por alguns instantes, antes de se perder em pensamentos a respeito do sonho que tivera aquela noite. Sonho que na verdade era uma memória que estivera a muito perdida. Memória de uma das muitas estórias contadas por sua mãe quando viva.

Abaixou o olhar incomodada. Durante muito tempo aquele conto ficara a atormentar seus sonhos, pois estava inconformada com as atitudes das Miko, àquelas a quem admirava, tanto quanto admirava sua mãe.

Ergueu a cabeça para encarar Inuyasha, que segurava Sango pela cintura evitando que ela escapasse para ferir Miroku.

Na noite seguinte ela havia terminado a estória real. Estória que narrava a razão pelo qual a cidade de Batsu havia recebido o título de cidade proibida, e passara a ser inimiga das Miko. A estória da vida de Inuyasha e sua mãe, Izayoi, a Miko que crescera como Exterminadora e passara despercebida por anos, até, finalmente ser sentida e amaldiçoada.

Controlando a vontade de chorar, e evitar preocupar ainda mais Inuyasha, desviou sua atenção para o lago. Pelas atitudes dele, parecia que não havia feito a ligação entre sua vida e o conto. E pensou se deveria ser àquela a contar tudo para ele. E tremeu; temia a reação negativa dele; temia que ele passasse a lhe odiar por seu sangue, como ela mesma se odiava naquele instante. E temia não aguentar a rejeição.

Dobrou os joelhos e abraçou as pernas, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços. Sua mãe estivera presente no ataque. Ela estava na equipe de batalha das Miko naquela época. Estava no quarto e olhara para o bebê Inuyasha no momento em que a soberana lançara a maldição à mulher Izayoi. Soberana que havia sido assassinada por Inu no Taisho - tomado por seu ódio - logo em seguida, dando a Haru o poder de governar a Ilha das Miko.

Virou a cabeça, escondendo-a, enquanto fechava os olhos e o punho com força excessiva.

Não iria contar nada daquilo para Inuyasha. Não podia dizer às ele que a morte de sua mãe não havia sido causada por uma doença comum e sim por uma maldição lançada pelas Miko - onde não sabia até onde sua mãe estava envolvida. Não conseguiria sobreviver se ele lhe desse as costas lhe odiando por ter o sangue das Miko em suas veias. Não queria perdê-lo.

# Estou lhe avisando, Miroku! – a voz de Inuyasha soou alta e Kagome voltou a atenção para ele. Ele segurava Miroku pela gola da roupa de Houshi, enquanto o sacudia com brutalidade. – Se fizer mais uma das suas… não quero saber… acabo com você! – ameaçou.

Kagome sorriu de forma triste. Cada vez mais descobria que sua vida inteira fora construída ao redor de mentiras, e sentia-se arrasada por isso. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, desejava que as Miko houvessem votado contra sua mãe logo após seu nascimento: Que elas a tivessem matado.

**XXXX**

Sora girou nos calcanhares, e descruzou os braços a tempo de ver Tsubaki entrar em sua cabana usando uma calça verde escuro e uma blusa de cor mais clara. Seus olhos estavam voltados para ela com seriedade, obviamente aguardando que ela tivesse as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

Sorrindo de forma sádica, desencostou-se da parede e pegou a flecha abandonada sobre sua cama antes de se aproximar de Tsubaki; o braço que segurava o objeto estendido a frente do corpo para que ela pudesse pegá-lo. E com desconfiança, ela o fez.

# A única coisa que posso lhe dizer, é que a flecha foi conjurada por uma Miko nível dois. – falou seriamente, antes que Tsubaki dissesse qualquer coisa. – Não consegui identificar esta energia e muito menos localizar a fonte dela. É como se simplesmente, essa pessoa, não existisse.

# Como pode ser isso? – mostrou-se irritada, acreditando que a Miko estaria a lhe mentir. – Como você não consegue sentir a dona desta flecha? – sacudiu a flecha de forma bruta. – Como pode isso, Sora?

Sora ergueu uma sobrancelha, resistindo a tentação de expulsar Tsubaki da sua frente de forma violenta.

# Desculpe-me se não sou infalível. – curvou-se sarcasticamente, recebendo um olhar azedo de Tsubaki em retorno. – Mas como eu lhe disse não pude detectar a fonte deste poder. E antes que levante essa hipótese… - acrescentou imediatamente, quando a viu abrir a boca. – Esta flecha não foi atirada pela fugitiva Kagome. A essência dela está fragilizada em demasia e mesmo que não estivesse, ela não é capaz de conjurar uma Hama no Ya… devido a seu… histórico. – falou pausadamente, sabendo que a Miko não questionaria aquela fala por ter conhecimento das condições do nascimento de Kagome.

Tsubaki ainda ficou a encará-la com desconfiança por um longo período de tempo, antes de decidir deixar a cabana, acabando com a conversa entre elas. Mas antes, parou a porta e segurando a cortina, virou o rosto para Sora a encarando com superioridade.

# Quem diria em Sora? - seu tom foi baixo e perigoso, e seu olhar mostrava quase um desequilíbrio psicológico. – Sua família, a única que trouxe consigo a capacidade de gerar uma Hama no Ya, devido a descendência direta com Midoriku, completamente perdida pelo pecado. – sorriu de forma maníaca. – Primeiro você… Depois sua sobrinha… a perder-se por ser incapaz de obedecer ordens, tornando-se até mesmo uma assassina. E para encerrar, sua adorável filha, que agora se encontra exilada. – sorriu ainda mais. – Mas o que você fez de errado, Sora? É a única que desconheço. - seu olhar se tornou especulativo. - Parece que todos se esqueceram. Mas não se preocupe em me dizer… assim como descobri o de sua sobrinha, descobrirei o seu.

Sora lançou um olhar frio a Tsubaki que riu alto antes de abandonar a cabana.

A Miko gostaria de saber o que o conselho estava pensando quando optaram por colocar Tsubaki no lugar de Haru no controle das Miko. Tsubaki era fria, ordinária, ardilosa, perversa e tantos outros adjetivos negativos existentes, não servia para tomar conta de um grupo como aquele. E o conselho sabia que uma pessoa errada no controle das Miko, poderia gerar grandes problemas; Fora assim com Minako, àquela a destruir a harmonia existente entre Shima no Ten e Batsu ao amaldiçoar o herdeiro daquela a quem chamaram de pecadora e merecedora da morte. Que acabara sendo assassinada sem ter a chance de ser protegida por sua guarda.

Suspirou e olhou para o exterior. Tsubaki sempre cumpria suas ameaças, mas não se preocupava com o que ela poderia descobrir sobre seu passado, afinal a única pessoa de quem se empenhara tanto em esconder, havia sido a primeira a descobrir: Haru, sua filha, por muito tempo ficara a lhe virar a cara em desprezo. E agora que as duas se encontravam bem, não se importava que Tsubaki descobrisse. A descoberta da fonte de boa parte de seu poder e juventude, não afetaria nenhuma daquelas que ali viviam.

Voltou os olhos para o canto da parede onde o relógio da vida de Kagome encontrava-se projetado sobre o solo. Os ponteiros rodando em velocidade constante e não demonstrando nenhum sinal de esperança para a vida daquela que era sua sobrinha. Queria que a encontrassem antes que viesse a falecer pelo o que quer que a estivesse matando. Kagome merecia saber de toda a verdade antes de morrer. Kagome merecia saber por que era chamada de pecadora.

**XXXX**

Kagome soltou mais uma flecha, atingindo o centro do alvo com perfeição. Embora não estivesse conjurando Hama no Ya naquele momento, por necessitar controlar a energia e evitar explodir as poucas árvores ao seu redor, sabia que havia evoluído bastante naquele pouco tempo que era treinada por Inuyasha. - Antes de deixar-lhe pegar na arma àquela tarde, depois de decidirem permanecer mais um tempo acampados ali, ele a havia feito ficar quase uma hora em relaxamento e meditação, provando estar revigorada.

# As Miko realmente não souberam aproveitar uma de suas melhores guerreiras. – Inuyasha disse, parando ao lado dela, depois de arrancar a flecha da árvore para devolvê-la. – Tudo isso por causa de um pecado cometido antes de seu nascimento – sorriu quando ela pegou a flecha, o corrigindo ao murmurar a palavra três e apontar para seu tornozelo, – Acho que se elas soubessem o que estavam perdendo, jamais teriam te tratado da maneira que era tratada.

A Miko deitou a cabeça no ombro, mas não lhe disse nada. Estava extremamente calada desde que acordara, deixando claro à Inuyasha, que havia algo maior do que a simples raiva pelo conto por trás de seu desmaio e pedido de perdão.

# Você acha que Miroku e Sango vão se dar bem? – questionou, desejando estimulá-la a falar, analisando o casal em questão.

Miroku se encontrava sentado há metros de distância de Sango, atirando pedrinhas depressivamente na água. Enquanto Sango jogava um jogo qualquer com a pequena gata Youkai.

Além da discussão que tiveram devido a mais um ataque pervertido do Houshi, a desejar desesperadamente uma mulher que aceitasse seu pedido e desse a luz a um filho seu, haviam tido mais problemas com o casal durante o almoço. - Fora a Taiji-Ya que preparara a comida e por isso estava a se negar a deixar o Houshi comer; desejava matá-lo de fome por algum tempo, para ver se ele aprendia a se comportar. E quando tudo se acalmou, após todos comerem e Miroku desistir de implorar por comida, havia sido estranho vê-la se aproximar dele com um prato de comida.

A princípio ele pensara que, possuindo um coração bondoso, Sango havia decidido ceder. Entretanto, depois de um tempo percebeu que de boa, a jovem Exterminadora não possuía quase nada; Afinal, havia recheado o alimento do Houshi com algumas gotas de um líquido que haviam coletado na casa onde ela vivera trancafiada durante muito tempo. Líquido que trouxera problemas intestinais para o fugitivo, os obrigando a permanecer ali, até que o efeito finalmente passasse.

# Duvido que os dois não acabem juntos. – sussurrou, largando o arco e a flecha no chão, antes de se virar completamente para o Hanyou. – Sango se apaixonou por ele a primeira vista, embora ainda não tenha percebido isso por não gostar dos comportamentos indiscretos de Miroku. – ajeitou a parte de cima das vestes do Príncipe, apenas como pretexto para poder tocá-lo. – E Miroku gosta dela… por isso a fica provocando desta maneira.

Inuyasha fez um gesto de compreensão e sorriu de forma debochada quando sentiu as mãos delicadas tocarem sua cintura, imediatamente percebendo o que ela pretendia. Mas a menina conseguiu agir mais rapidamente que ele. Puxando a espada da bainha, afastou-se apenas o suficiente para a lâmina tocar o pescoço dele; Queria fazê-lo esquecer dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, e o treinamento era uma ótima opção.

Kagome sorriu retribuindo o sorriso dele, a dar com os ombros, num sinal de que estava desarmado. Mas com um único salto, afastou-se pegando a espada que ele havia conseguido para ela em Nettai.

Começaram a duelar, em treinamento, tomando cuidado para não acabarem se ferindo acidentalmente; Miroku e Sango os observavam atentamente, assim como os olhos verdes escondidos por entre as folhas de uma das árvores.

# Não é que você realmente já está lutando bem? – disse quando a jovem Miko defendeu-se de um de seus ataques. – Sou ou não sou um ótimo professor? – riu, beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios, aproveitando-se da proximidade.

Ela franziu o cenho, e colocando o pé por trás do de Inuyasha o empurrou com toda a força que possuía, o fazendo se desequilibrar e acabar caindo por não estar aguardando o ataque. Chutou a espada para longe dele e se colocou ao lado dele, de maneira que ele não pudesse derrubá-la como havia feito da última vez.

# Como se sente sendo derrotado por sua espada? – perguntou, pressionando a lâmina levemente no peito dele, para evitar cortá-lo. E o Hanyou sorriu, empurrando a lâmina para o lado e estendendo a mão para que ela o ajudasse a levantar. Mas assim que ela o segurou, Inuyasha a puxou fazendo com que ela caísse em cima dele. – Inuyasha! – censurou-o, notando o olhar de Sango e Miroku.

# Não estou sendo derrotado por minha espada. – segurou-a firmemente para evitar que ela levantasse, enquanto sussurrava a frase em seu ouvido. – E sim por minha amada Contratante. E devo lhe dizer. Não há nada parecido com isso. Qualquer homem que seja morto por você deve acreditar que esta sendo atacado por um anjo. – beijou-lhe os lábios e sorriu enquanto ela se afastava, e ajeitava a postura ereta.

# Você está ficando cada vez mais atrevido. – censurou-o, o empurrando para o chão com o pé. – Já lhe pedi para não fazer isso na frente dos outros. – um sorriso ainda maior tomou conta dos lábios de Inuyasha e ela girou os olhos. – Seja lá o que esteja passando por sua mente Inuyasha, esqueça.

Deu as costas para Inuyasha. Sabia exatamente o que ele havia pensado naquele momento e tentou afastar tais idéias da própria mente, e bloqueá-la para que Inuyasha não pudesse perceber o que ela pensava. De fato, sentia-se completamente perdida quando ele lhe beijava e seduzia com toques, mas não estava preparada para o que podia seguir essas carícias. Temia, especialmente, o que podia acontecer depois disso, mais do que temera o que aconteceria depois de Yami tomar seu corpo a força.

Franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor, podendo sentir uma presença entre eles. Virou o rosto para perguntar à Inuyasha se ele estava sentindo alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, viu uma pequena noz cair no chão entre eles explodindo e atirando-a para longe de Inuyasha.

Kagome caiu sobre o arco e sentiu-o quebrar com o peso de seu corpo.

O Príncipe de Batsu se levantou puxando a espada. E Miroku se aproximou correndo, juntamente a Sango e Kirara; mas nenhum dos três pôde se aproximar mais que Inuyasha, pois mais três nozes foram atiradas, gerando uma grande nuvem de fumaça.

Kagome sentou e arregalou os olhos quando viu algo pequeno pular sobre ela, e encostar uma folha em sua testa. Piscou, e utilizando-se de sua energia espiritual afastou o atacante dela, o fazendo cair da poucos centímetros do pé de Inuyasha.

# Mas o que…? – Inuyasha abaixou-se e segurou a criatura pelo rabo felpudo e marrom que ela tinha, a fazendo gritar e se mover tentando a liberdade. – Um filhote de raposa. – constatou olhando irritado para o Youkai de cabelos marrom. – O que um filhote de raposa está fazendo aqui nos atacando? Acaso acha que pode conosco? – levou-o para mais perto de seu rosto o analisando com irritação.

# Me solte! – mandou, fechando os punhos, que se encontravam avermelhados pelo ataque de Kagome. – Me solte! – gritou quando Inuyasha o segurou com ainda mais força.

# Tenha calma Inuyasha. – Kagome se aproximou deles. – É apenas uma criança.

# Uma criança abusada! – rebateu o Youkai. – O que pensa que está fazendo? À caso acha que pode vir aqui e nos atacar sem sofrer as conseqüências disso? – olhou irritado e ameaçadoramente para o filhote que se debatia pedindo liberdade.

# Deixe o pequeno, Inuyasha. – Miroku pediu, utilizando-se de um tom sábio de voz, enquanto se aproximava. – É óbvio que a criança não estava pensando sabiamente quando nos atacou.

# Não sou uma criança! – gritou o filhote de raposa, se sacudindo de um lado ao outro. – Sou um Youkai poderoso!

# É claro que é! – Kagome disse num tom que não convencia ninguém, e por isso o pequeno filhote a encarou com raiva. – Agora por que não nos diz o que aconteceu para nos atacar? – sorriu para ele, fingindo não notar o olhar de Inuyasha. – Acredite-me… - lançou um rápido olhar para o Hanyou, quando o Kitsune manteve-se em silêncio. – Vai ser melhor se dizer tudo…

O filhote de Youkai cruzou os braços e virou o rosto brutamente; E Inuyasha, começando a demonstrar sua impaciência, girou os olhos, controlando a vontade de afogar o filhote no lago. Kagome segurou o pequeno Youkai por de baixo dos braços e obrigou Inuyasha à solta-lo. E ao se ver livre, a raposa virou-se para Inuyasha e estirou a língua para ele, depois de tentar se livrar de Kagome, a controlar Inuyasha com o olhar.

# Eu posso ser pior que ele. – Kagome disse em um tom sério, fazendo o pequeno olha-la com medo, e Inuyasha sorrir cruzando os braços. – Sou uma Miko! – sussurrou e o filhote começou a tremer. Agora ele entendia a razão pelo qual não conseguia se livrar dela. – Agora… por que você não me conta tudo? Talvez assim eu esqueça que me atacou…

# Shippou! – quase gritou o próprio nome, deixando claro seu medo. – Me chamo Shippou!

# Ótimo! – Kagome sorriu satisfeita, e Inuyasha revirou os olhos, fingindo não entender o significado do olhar que ela acabara de lhe lançar; afinal, aquele tempo de convivência o fizera descobrir o quão geniosa era sua Contratante e que era quase impossível vence-la uma briga verbal.

**XXXX**

Lina olhou para os lados, se certificando de que não seria vista adentrando no cômodo do Lord Inuyasha. Cômodo que havia sido trancafiado e tido a entrada de qualquer um proibida pelo Lord Inu no Taisho, depois do ataque que Batsu sofrera. O buraco causado por um dos primeiros ataques ainda continuava aberto, e uma barreira de energia impedia que a água da chuva danificasse os móveis.

Myouga havia sugerido que o Lord ajeitasse o cômodo, pois assim ele estaria pronto para receber o jovem Herdeiro quando ele retornasse para o Castelo. Entretanto, ele mandara preparar outro cômodo para o filho e obrigara a todos a deixar aquele intacto, pois, poderiam encontrar pistas sobre o desaparecimento do Herdeiro; Mesmo depois de tantas investigações.

Olhou ao redor, entristecida pelos objetos de seu senhor terem sido destruídos. A marca de sangue ainda continuava pintando o piso, mas não tão vivo quanto antes. E a analisando ficou a pensar em como o Lord havia saído dali. Não havia rastros de sangue, deixando claro que ele não havia se locomovido. E a inexistência de qualquer tipo de cheiro, deixava dúvidas se alguém havia entrado no quarto para tirá-lo de lá.

Caminhou até o criado mudo e pegou uma escova de cabelos. Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, Myouga a havia chamado novamente para pedir que ela pegasse, especificamente, alguns fios de cabelos do jovem Herdeiro, para poder enviá-los ao senhor de Arashi. E, embora não conseguisse compreender a razão disto o obedeceria.

Pegou alguns fios e os enrolou dentro de uma tolha escura, onde eles seriam localizados com mais facilidade. Não poderia demorar muito ali, pois se fosse vista passeando por aqueles corredores ou saindo do quarto do jovem Lord, estaria em maus lençóis.

Ao chegar a porta, parou e estreitou os olhos podendo ver algo caído e escondido por trás do criado mudo ao lado da porta. Aproximou-se e abaixou-se para pegar o colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de crucifixo. Guardando-o dentro do bolso de suas vestes, tratou de sair dali o mais depressa possível. Preocupar-se-ia com aquilo quando não corresse o risco de ser pega e castigada por sua desobediência.

**XXXX**

A alguns metros de distancia deles, podiam ver os Youkais tanto na forma humana como na forma real, andarem de um lado ao outro com correntes amarradas aos calcanhares. Sobre eles, um homem com duas rodas presas aos pés, voava de um lado ao outro analisando tudo ao seu redor, sacudindo um tridente ameaçadoramente, enquanto gritava ordens.

Shippou o apresentara como o mais velho de uma dupla conhecida como Irmãos Youkai Relâmpago. Irmãos que andavam devastando alguns clãs Youkais há algum tempo, e haviam descoberto a existência do clã das raposas. E pegos desprevenidos os Youkai não tiveram muitas chances de se defender, acabando por serem escravizados.

O pequeno Youkai que lhes havia pedido socorro, fugira por ordens de seus pais, chefes daquele clã, mas prometera voltar com ajuda. E assim o fizera, depois de conseguir convencer Inuyasha a ajudá-lo mesmo depois do ataque.

E agora estavam escondidos por entre as rochas, analisando os movimentos dos inimigos para encontrar uma maneira de vencê-los e acabar com aquilo o mais depressa possível.

# Ainda acho que você deveria ter ficado no acampamento! – Inuyasha expressou-se em voz baixa, voltando os olhos para a Miko.

Kagome fez uma careta, mas manteve-se calada decidida a não iniciar mais uma discussão com o Hanyou. Ele não gostara da idéia de deixá-la acompanha-los por seu arco ter sido quebrado por causa do ataque de Shippou. Mas não seria o fato de estar sem a arma típica das Miko que a faria ficar para traz. Estava aprendendo a utilizar uma espada e seus poderes espirituais justamente para defender-se nesses casos e aquele seria um bom momento para treiná-los.

# Aquele é Hiten! – Shippou indicou aquele que flutuava segurando o tridente. – O mais forte dos dois irmãos. – E aquele… - apontou um outro, que parecia um sapo com pele cor de cera, ria e batia palmas para algumas mulheres Youkais que dançavam graciosamente para ele: suas mãos e pernas amarradas por grossas correntes. – é Mantem. Não se engane por seu tamanho… – referiu-se ao corpo gordo do Youkai. – Ele é meio bobo, mas é forte.

Sango analisou os dois Youkais com cuidado, pousando os olhos sobre aquele que atendia pelo nome de Hiten. Já havia ouvido falar dos irmãos Youkais Relâmpago anteriormente, assim como explicara para os companheiros.

Keiko certa vez iniciara uma conversa a respeito deles, em especial sobre a arma que Hiten segurava firmemente em sua mão direita: Keiko a desejava, pois, segundo o que acreditava, tal arma tinha a capacidade de controlar os raios de uma tempestade. E com esta arma na mão, teria muito mais poder. Porém, como ele mesmo ressaltara ao desistir momentaneamente de sua ambição, ela não poderia fazer nada contra os dois irmãos.

# Ele é bem mais bonito do que imaginava. – colocou a mão no queixo ao referir-se a Hiten.

Miroku, ao seu lado, abriu e fechou a boca por repetidas vezes incapaz de produzir som algum devido ao choque pelas palavras da Exterminadora. Entretanto, imediatamente fechou a boca e suspirou frustrado, abaixando a cabeça, ao receber um olhar sério do Herdeiro de Batsu.

# É ele é bonito! – Kagome concordou, sem perceber que falava em voz alta. – Mas homens com tranças não fazem meu tipo! – sorriu inocentemente para Inuyasha, a lançar-lhe um olhar irritado. – Não me olhe desta maneira Inuyasha. Existe uma enorme distancia entre achar um homem bonito e se relacionar com ele. – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos, e Kagome girou os olhos. – Sem ataques de ciúmes Inuyasha! Por Kami! – pediu, fazendo um gesto com as mãos e virando o rosto para o lado oposto.

O Príncipe apenas bufou irritado; ajeitou sua postura ereta e puxou a espada da bainha. Se já estava irritado com aqueles Youkai por eles terem sido a causa para o desvio da viagem deles à Batsu, agora sentia ódio, especialmente por aquele quem Kagome julgara ser bonito. Ele seria seu oponente e o mataria antes que ele pudesse pensar no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

# Hiten é meu! – anunciou, olhando para Miroku e Sango. – Miroku cuida de Mantem enquanto Sango e Kagome liberam os prisioneiros.

Virou-se para avançar e acabar logo com aquilo, mas se viu obrigado a parar, quando o pequeno filhote de raposa pulou a sua frente, encostando o dedo indicador em sua testa o empurrando com pouca força.

# Me diga! Como você acha que vai ganhar a luta, sozinho, se é apenas um Humano? – debochou, cruzando os braços ao pousar sobre a pedra. – Poderia deixar a Miko ou a Exterminadora tomar conta disso.

Inuyasha praticamente rosnou, antes de pegar o filhote pelo rabo e o erguer diante de seus olhos. E o filhote colocou a mão na boca para evitar gritar e chamar a atenção dos dois Youkais.

# Olha aqui seu pequeno ratinho. – disse entre dentes. – Se você não calar essa sua boca agora, vamos embora daqui e deixamos sua família escravizada nas mãos desses dois vermes. – aproximou mais o rosto do dele. – Está me entendendo?

O pequeno fez um gesto afirmativo e temeroso com a cabeça. E Kagome realizou gestos de censura ao ver Inuyasha atirá-lo sem delicadeza no chão, sem se importar em machucá-lo. Shippou se levantou, sujo de terra, para reclamar, mas calou-se quando Inuyasha arrancou a pulseira Miko do punho e a entregou para Kagome.

Os olhos do Kitsune se arregalaram em incredulidade quando os cabelos negros de Inuyasha tornaram-se prateados, os olhos violetas tornaram-se dourados e suas orelhas humanas transformaram-se em orelhas caninas. Ele era um Youkai e nem ao menos havia se dado conta daquilo. Tudo por causa de uma pulseira que, agora, Kagome colocava no próprio braço.

# Então quer dizer que você é um Youkai? Como vocês puderam me enganar desta maneira? – praticamente gritou, sacudindo o punho fechado para Inuyasha, que o ignorou, estreitando os olhos para o cenário a sua frente, ao perceber que o mais velho dos Youkai Relâmpago havia desaparecido de suas vista. – Não se atreva a me-

Shippou não pode continuar, pois Inuyasha deu-lhe um empurrão e Kagome cobriu os lábios dele com as mãos, numa ordem de que ele se calasse. Desconheciam a extensão dos poderes dos irmãos Youkais, e eles poderiam ouvi-los acabando por serem pegos.

# Não me trate desta maneira seu… - conseguiu se livrar de Kagome, mas calou-se quando viu Hiten emergir atrás de Inuyasha e cortar o ar com seu tridente, provocando uma explosão.

O filhote de Youkai voou e acabou sendo capturado por Hiten, enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha se recuperavam do ataque surpresa; e viam Sango e Miroku voarem, montados na gata Youkai, para o clã aproveitando a brecha para libertarem os Youkais escravizados.

# Não é que o verme fugitivo voltou e com ajuda! – Hiten riu, olhando para o Kitsune que se batia em busca de liberdade. – Pena que isso não vai adiantar de nada!

Hiten girou e atirou Shippou com brutalidade contra o chão há metros de distancia, fazendo com que uma pequena cratera fosse aberta em baixo do corpo inerte do pequeno filhote. Sorriu satisfeito e se virou, interceptando um ataque de Inuyasha, a pousar de pé do lado de Kagome.

# O que temos aqui… - analisou Inuyasha e em seguida lançou um rápido olhar para Kagome; seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso sarcástico. – Um Hanyou e uma Humana? – riu como se houvesse contado uma piada. – Não acredito que vieram achando que podem matar a mim. – sacudiu seu tridente com violência. – Vou lhes mostrar o que eu, Hiten, um dos Youkais Relâmpago, pode fazer com vocês.

Ergueu seu tridente e várias nuvens tempestuosas surgiram sobre eles; e delas um enorme relâmpago veio, descendo em direção á Inuyasha e Kagome. Entretanto, a barreira que Kagome ergueu ao redor dos dois anulou o relâmpago, irritando o Youkai.

# Droga! Isso não quebra! – Sango disse, ao tentar quebrar as algemas que mantinham os Youkais raposas imóveis com sua espada. – Deve ser enfeitiçada. – olhou para Miroku, que também não obteve sucesso algum. – Apenas deve liberar quando os dois forem mortos!

# O que vai ser difícil de acontecer!

Sango se virou com a espada em riste ao ouvir a voz do grande Youkai que se encontrava parado há alguns passos dela. Youkai que poderia matá-la se apenas, caísse em cima dela sem querer, devido sua gordura; Miroku e Kirara, transformada, pararam ao seu lago.

Manten sorriu, admirado com a beleza da jovem Humana e passou a mão na cabeça, podendo sentir os poucos fios de cabelo que ainda a cobriam; fato que o fazia se sentir ainda mais feio do que realmente era. Puxou a calça para cima e abriu a boca para lançar uma bola de energia contra os dois.

Sango e Miroku saltaram para escapar do Youkai, e logo em seguida a Taiji-Ya pulou contra ele para cortar-lhe com a espada, mas a pele resistente do Youkai não sofreu nenhum aranhão com o ataque.

# Pele dura! – Sango disse, parando ao lado de Miroku e largando a espada quebrada no chão. – Tem uma idéia melhor? – olhou para o rapaz.

O Houshi entregou seu bastão para Sango e avançou um passo a frente, desfazendo o nó das contas em seu punho, rompendo o lacre ao redor da maldição lançada em sua família. E estendendo a mão em direção ao Youkai, abriu o Kaazana.

# O que? – Manten olhou para o Houshi, agarrando-se em uma pedra enquanto outros objetos eram sugados para o interior de um buraco negro. – Maldito! – disse abrindo a boca para lançar mais uma bola de energia contra os inimigos.

Miroku arregalou os olhos em surpresa e fechou o Kaazana o mais depressa possível, pois se aquela energia fosse sugada por ele, seu braço seria explodido de dentro para fora. Tentou fugir, mas sem mais tempo, apenas conseguiu se abaixar, escondendo seu corpo e o de Sango, atrás de Kirara.

# Imbecil! – Manten disse se aproximando, enquanto Kirara caia destransformada e inconsciente no chão. – O que diabos pensas que estava jogando contra mim? – empurrou Sango com as pernas e pisou no braço direito de Miroku, o fazendo gemer de dor. – Vou te matar! – abriu a boca, concentrando mais um pouco de sua energia.

# Houshi!

Sango se levantou e recuperando a espada quebrada pulou sobre o Youkai, encravando a espada no olho esquerdo dele. Manten gritou em agonia, e cobriu o olho ensangüentado com as mãos se afastando cambaleante do casal.

# Você está bem? – questionou, se abaixando ao lado dele.

# Apenas não posso mexer a mão, mas estou bem! – sentou com a ajuda dela, erguendo o braço e fazendo uma careta ao ver o estado de seu braço. – Mais um pouco e com toda a certeza, teria ficado sem braço. – sorriu para ela. – Obrigado Sango!

# De nada! – sorriu para ele. – AI! – gritou com a dor quando Manten, recuperado do ataque e com o rosto completamente ensangüentado, a pegou pelos cabelos e a ergueu do chão.

Inuyasha chamou pela Contratante em pensamento enquanto empurrava a espada Tessaiga contra o Tridente de Hiten, para evitar que a lâmina da arma, tomada por uma carga elétrica, tocasse sua pele.

# Já está cansado Hanyou? – Hiten perguntou se afastando dele. – Quer se render? Se o fizer posso ser misericordioso com você!

# Cale a boca e lute! – Inuyasha mandou saltando sobre ele novamente.

A luta contra Hiten estava sendo mais cansativa e demorada do que queria; e aquilo começava a irritá-lo. Havia conseguido destruir as duas rodas que davam vantagem para o Youkai, o fazendo flutuar, mas ainda encontrava dificuldade em poder acertá-lo. Hiten se movia com agilidade e a arma que invocava os relâmpagos apenas dificultava ainda mais as coisas.

Kagome, que havia se afastado para tentar acordar Shippou e libertar a mãe dele, seguiu o olhar de Inuyasha, e compreendeu o que ele queria. Pegou uma espada do chão, praguejando em pensamento por não possuir o arco e flechas naquele instante: Com uma única flechada poderia matar Manten, antes que ele estrangulasse Sango.

Segurou a espada pelo punho e a lâmina começou a brilhar em rosa perolada, evidenciando que a arma havia absorvido sua energia espiritual. E sem aguardar mais nada a arremessou com toda a força que possuía; A espada girou cortando o ar com velocidade e teria atingido o no peito, se ele não houvesse se virado e protegido o peito com um dos braços.

Manten viu a arma cair no chão produzindo um fraco baque e voltou o olho intocado para seu braço ferido. A espada havia conseguido cortar-lhe a pele grossa e seu sangue escorria de um grande ferimento que havia sido aberto perto de seu punho.

# Vadia! – gritou, atirando Sango contra Miroku, para poder estender a mão em direção a Kagome. – Vou te matar por ter ousado me ferir.

# Você está bem? – Miroku segurou Sango pelos ombros enquanto ela tocava o pescoço e respirava com força, para recuperar o ar que faltara durante o ataque de Manten. – Sango? – ela fez um gesto forte com a cabeça, indicando Kagome com o braço. – Você é quem precisa de ajuda agora. – falou sacudindo a cabeça em negação, se recusando a deixá-la de lado.

Manten lançou uma bola de energia contra Kagome, a se defender com uma barreira espiritual, enquanto recuava a cada passo que ele avançava em sua direção.

# Quer dizer que você sabe brincar? – notou, quando ela se defendeu de seu segundo ataque. – Mas só por que conseguiu me fazer um machucadinho com uma espada, não quer dizer que vá conseguir me matar! – riu. – Até mesmo meus músculos são duros como rocha. Ao contrario dos seus!

O corpo de Kagome encontrou com a parede rochosa de uma das montanhas que rodeavam o vilarejo dos Youkais Raposa, e Manten aproveitou o momento para abrir a boca e começar acumular energia para poder atirá-la contra a jovem Miko. Entretanto, antes que pudesse concluir seu objetivo, Shippou saltou sobre a cabeça dela, enterrando os dentes em sua testa com o máximo de força que conseguiu. E urrando de dor, Manten tentou arrancá-lo de sua cabeça.

Inuyasha caiu agachado no chão e observou a espada Tessaiga se encravar no solo há metros de distancia dele e Hiten; que, com um único golpe, conseguira tirar seu ombro direito do lugar e lhe desarmar. Segurou o membro deslocado, e sentindo as pontas do Tridente tocar seu pescoço procurou Kagome com o olhar.

# Pare de se preocupar sua vadia humana, Hanyou. – Hiten mandou, conseguindo seu olhar novamente. – Sua luta é comigo, e tenho certeza de que meu irmão cuidará dela e de seus outros dois amigos. – riu. – No fim, vocês todos ficarão juntos no outro mundo! – seu riso se tornou mais alto.

Inuyasha sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, fechando os olhos em uma expressão de descaso. Manten podia ser forte, mas não era tão forte quanto o irmão mais velho e o nível espiritual de Kagome poderia fazê-la vencê-lo em um piscar de olhos - se ela soubesse exatamente como trabalhar; Mesmo que estivesse sem seu arco e flechas.

# Minha Contratante vai matar seu irmão com facilidade! – disse, seu olhar brilhando com maldade.

# Desgraçado! – rosnou, erguendo sua arma. – Morra!

Manten puxou Shippou pelos cabelos, depois de deixá-lo desnorteado com um único soco na cabeça; e vendo um dos fios de seu pouco cabelo cair no chão atirou a pequena raposa para longe dele, sentindo ainda mais ódio por todos aqueles que ousaram atrapalhar o plano perfeito dele e do irmão. Voltou os olhos para a donzela Miko e a segurando pelo pescoço, a empurrou contra a parede rochosa.

# Tem algo para dizer antes que eu quebre seu pescoço? – apertou com mais força, enquanto Kagome agarrava o pulso dele com a mão esquerda. – Você é fraca de mais, até mesmo para mim, Humana. Nunca seria capaz de me matar! – riu, sem perceber que, com a mão direta, ela apontava para o tórax dele, em direção ao coração.

# Quer apostar? – Kagome murmurou, abrindo a mão e atirando uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual contra ele; Energia que atravessou o coração dele como uma lança luminosa, fazendo com que o corpo dele desaparecesse por completo ao ser pulverizado.

Kagome caiu sentada no chão e olhou ao redor, sentindo-se extremamente fraca e respirando com dificuldade, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que Inuyasha havia sido ferido. Shippou estava sendo acolhido pela mãe; Miroku e Sango, já recuperada, tentavam livrar os Youkais raposa do feitiço que os mantinham presos e imobilizados, à correntes, no chão.

Encontrou Inuyasha e viu o momento em que Hiten ergueu o Tridente para poder matá-lo. Movimento que perdeu-se no ar, e chamou a atenção do Hanyou, a virar o rosto para a mesma direção para o qual Hiten olhava com ódio.

# Desgraçada! – gritou, e raios cortaram o céu atraídos por sua fúria. Ela havia matado seu adorado irmão e iria pagar cara por aquilo. Iria matá-la também, mas de uma forma muito mais dolorosa.

Inuyasha praguejou e imediatamente correu para poder recuperar sua espada, enquanto Hiten corria velozmente em direção a Kagome, sem ser notado por Sango, Miroku ou Kirara. Podia sentir o cansaço e a fraqueza dela, por conseqüência dos problemas causados por um pacto incompleto e por causa do ferimento que ele possuía no braço. Pegou a espada com a mão esquerda e em outro salto, alcançou Hiten pelas costas e o atingiu com um dos poderes da arma que herdara do pai.

Incrédulo, Hiten se voltou para ele e deixou o tridente cair de sua mão enquanto caía de joelhos há poucos metros de distância de Kagome. E sem acreditar que havia sido derrotado por um Hanyou, fechou os olhos e seu corpo imediatamente transformou-se em pó.

# Você está bem? – largou a Tessaiga e se ajoelhou diante de Kagome, a olhar para o braço dele enquanto respirava com dificuldade. – Não se preocupe… - tocou o rosto dela. – isso já vai passar. – sorriu para ela. – Seus poderes foram ruins para seu corpo enquanto ele me mandava energia para cicatrizar meu ferimento. – olhou para o corte em seu braço que ia aos poucos se fechando. – Me desculpe Kagome. Vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. – ela negou com a cabeça, segurando a mão dele em seu rosto, quando ele fez menção de se afastar.

# Eu optei por isso Inuyasha. – ela sussurrou. – Sei que minha vida serve para sustentar a sua. Tinha plena consciência disso quando aceitei fazer o pacto com você. – beijou a mão dele e lhe lançou um sorriso carinhoso. – Eu te amo!

# Eu também Koi. – Inuyasha sorriu e lhe beijou rapidamente nos lábios, a abraçando com o braço intacto. Fechou os olhos a apertando com ainda mais força.

"Tanto que nem sei o que farei se por um a caso lhe perder!" completou em pensamento, vendo os Youkais, libertos do feitiço dos irmãos Youkai relâmpagos, se aproximarem deles.

**Tsuzuki…**

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Kitsune – Raposa

**XXXX**

E aqui estamos nós novamente com mais mistérios..

Parece que a família de Kagome está predestinada a 'fazer coisas erradas'. O que será que Sora fez para perder os poderes que dizem que ela possuiu um dia?

E o que será que significa aquele colar no quarto ainda devastado de Inuyasha?

# Hum... acho que estou começando a ficar má demais...

# Você é uma maníaca! Não seria mais fácil você dizer logo que Sora fez... ops... - Inuyasha se encolheu sob o olhar de Telly. - Desculpe... Acho que vou procurar Kagome para discutirmos sobre as nossas falas nos próximos capítulos...

# Isso... vai... - Telly fez um gesto de 'chô/chispa' - vai... vai logo... - Inuyasha saiu correndo. - Pronto... onde estávamos? Ah sim!!!! Bem... muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer para unir ainda mais nossos mocinhos. :P E vão preparando seus coraçõezinhos para as próximas emoções... hehehehehe... O motivo pelo qual eu ainda não fiz com que eles completassem o pacto deles já está preste a ser revelado. Eu não sou tão perversa assim a toa...

# Hum sei!

# Cale a boca e vá ensaiar Inuyasha! - berrou. - No próximo capítulo '**Nozomi - Desejo**' mais brigas entre os casais... mais beijos e abraços entre Kagome e Inuyasha. #eu estava devendo isso à vocês!# O mistério por trás de um arco... E finalmente... o que está acontecendo com Kagome vai ser revelado. #festa# Bem... acho que é só!

Telly abriu um rolo de papel pigarreando. - Agora... Vamos às Reviews!

**Zizi blue -** Oláá! Que bom que está gostando... hehehehehe... obrigada pela review! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Gege ups -** Olááá!!!!! A lágrima foi para enfatizar o estado dela... por que ela realmente estava se sentindo sangrando por dentro. Si si... Sesshy faz parte dessa história... e embora eu não devesse falar isso... aquela não foi a primeira vez dele na história. Não... a **mãe de Kagome **estava lá por que ela **foi uma das Miko do Sentai **#o grupo de batalha Miko# ela foi para ajudar no extermínio dos Youkais. Bem... Inuyasha na ilha... não posso dizer isso agora... mas isto vai ser citado durante a história. Afinal, alguém terá de reconhecê-lo nas fotos que as Miko espalharam, não? hahahahaha tudo bem! Pode pensar e fazer seus chutes! Demorei muito com o capítulo? #se escondendo atrás de uma parede blindada# Obrigada! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lory Higurashi -** Oi!! Que bom que gostou! ^.^ Não se preocupe, mais pontos serão esclarecidos... :P Não... a Miko da 'lenda' morreu... e o filho dela é Inuyasha. Foi por causa desse conflito que Batsu se tornou uma cidade 'proibida' para aqueles que seguem a lei das Miko. ;P Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Luna Caelliam - **Oláá!! Pois é! Tinha que dar esse presente! =D E fico feliz em saber que gostou dele. A mãe de Kagome estava lá pois na época, ela fazia parte do Sentai #Grupo de batalha das Miko# e fora convocada para matar os Youkais que interferissem no plano delas em derrubar Batsu. ;P hehehehehe Obrigada pelos desejos... e desejo o mesmo para você! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Belle Lune's -** Opa! Oláá! Que bom que está gostando. ^.^ E espero que tenha gostado desde capítulo também. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Sango Lee - **Oiii!!!!! heheheheheheh Isso mesmo... Inuyasha é filho da mulher que as Miko mataram... e portanto, também está sofrendo com a mesma maldição que matou Izayoi. Será que ele vai conseguir se livrar disso? #pega uma lupa e coloca diante dos olhos, como se fosse uma detetive# Que bom que está gostando...

Quanto ao fato da reação de Kagome... ela ficou chocada pois a mãe dela estava lá quando a mãe do amor de sua vida foi condenada a morte. E também pelo fato de aquela **lenda ser uma parte das memórias dela que foi apagada**... então resultou naquilo. E Inuyasha além de estar inquieto pelo preconceito pelos Hanyou, ainda teve de 'agüentar' as emoções que Kagome estava sentindo. Isso faz parte do pacto deles... e essas pequenas coisas vão se intensificando ainda mais com o passar do tempo e da intensidade do relacionamento dos dois. Acho que respondi suas dúvidas, não? Se não... deixe me saber. ;P Sim, Yuki, **a Senhora de Arashi tem uma filha com o misterioso Senhor de Arashi**... hehehe

E Sora ainda vai suar muito para conseguir encontrar esta Miko que lhe passou despercebida. Quanto ao fato de seus poderes nem sempre encontrar as Miko... bem... isso tem sim** relação com os poderes das crianças quando nascem**. Kagome pode ser um exemplo disso... pois ela apenas conseguiu desenvolver seus poderes quando abandonou a ilha... **Seus poderes estiveram lacrados em seu corpo a 'protegendo'** e como conseqüência disso... ela passou despercebida por Sora. Será que consegui explicar ou apenas te enrolei ainda mais? #¬¬'# Bem espero que tenha consegui explicar. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lilermen -** Oiii!!!! Para você também =D Não se preocupe... todos esses acontecimentos apenas servirão para uni-los ainda mais. E nossos personagens são fortes para agüentar isso e muito mais que está por vir. Quando ao fator **Houshi**... ao contrário das Miko... **eles não se importam muito com a perda de uma peça de seu tabuleiro**... ao menos não tanto quanto as Miko... procuram sim... mas não tão paranoicamente como as Miko. **Preferem agir em silêncio até 'esbarrarem' com quem desejam encontrar.** ;P E ai? Gostou deste capítulo? Espero que sim. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**K-Dani - **Oláá! hehehehehehe A Mãe da Kagome estava lá pois ela era uma das Miko que fazia parte do Sentai #grupo de batalha Miko# e estava lá para matar os Youkais para derrubar Batsu. Quando ao destino de Kagome, apenas os próximos capítulos irão dizer #mas eu não seria tão má ou louca a ponto de fazer isso... talvez se eu realmente estiver drogada ou insana... mas não no meu estado de pouca sanidade normal...# :P Ela meio que se sente culpada por isso, pois as Miko foram as causadoras da morte da mãe do homem que ela ama. Mesmo ela não estando lá ela se sente culpada por seu sangue.** Sesshy vai aparecer novamente**... não sei quando... mas vai... Ai foi mais um capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Doks -** Olááá!!! heheheheeheheh Não... não vou me esquecer... hahahahhahaha Os poderes espirituais de Kagome estão sim aumentando... apenas dos dias dela estarem diminuindo. E ainda vão aumentar muito mais... Putz... quanto a 'A Herdeira'... gostaria de pedir **milhões de desculpas **pela demora e tudo mais... mas realmente consegui fazer com que a história fosse travada. #eu nunca fui tão boa nisso! travar uma coisa quero dizer. ¬¬' Resisti a vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede por mais de vinte vezes.# Mas tem um recado sobre ela no meu profile... **Não vou desistir dela**... Jamais!!!! A herdeira é uma fic de honra! E pretendo acabá-la esse ano. Me desculpe novamente pelos transtornos com a "A herdeira" mas vou fazer de tudo para trazê-la novamente para vocês antes que este mês termine. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Hinatinha -** Oláá!! Sim... é extremamente longe. hehehehehehe Que bom que está gostando... e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijokas e até a próxima.

**Samantyn - **Opa... olááá!!!! Respostas: Não... Rin não é par romântico de Sesshoumaru... Bem a mãe de Kagome cometeu muitos pecados, mas o Youkai e a Miko da lenda são os pais de Inuyasha. Si si... a maldição está sim afetando Kagome. Yami... na verdade é mais uma peão de um jogo de xadrez ;P Quanto a última... você é **quase **perto de um acerto... #Rin não é o par romântico de Sesshoumaru.# Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**Hyuuga Mitha -** Oiii!!!! Si si... Kagome não é a única! ^.^ Si si... o Hanyou é Inuyasha e teve mais detalhes sobre isso neste capítulo. :P Não se preocupe... as Miko vão voltar a persegui-la... heheheheeheheh Já tinham me falado algo sobre o mangá de Chrno Crusade... mas como estou em acesso psicótico de raiva prefiro me manter longe dessas historinhas por um tempo... se eu ler e o final foi igual ou pior sou capaz de atirar o pc no chão... #passei quatro dias lendo a bosta do mangá de Inuyasha para ver o final... para no final aquilo me acabar daquele modo frustrante... affs ¬¬'# Mas em fim... vamos esquecer a raiva... :P Feliz 2009 para você também. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Agome chan -** Olááá! Isso mesmo! ^.^ Teoricamente sim... **Inuyasha não poderá ter uma família**... mas vamos ver como nosso protagonista **vai lidar com isso quando finalmente descobrir a verdade**. Pq ele não parece estar ligando a história a sua vida nesse momento. Kagome pode ser considerada uma Miko legítima, pois ela pode gerar uma Hama no Ya. E **a mãe dela cometeu vários pecados**... não foi apenas um e o que está relacionado diretamente a Kagome. ;P Bem... acho que suas últimas duas perguntas foi respondida no coment... se desejar mais alguma coisa... é só me dizer. Si si!!!! Ai foi mais um capítulo. hehehehe Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Nana-chan - **Opa... oláá! Tudo bem? hehehehehe ai foi mais um capítulo para você e espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Kaoro Yumi - **Olá!!!! hehehehe Si si... Inuyasha é realmente o bebê Hanyou da lenda. hehehehe Que bom que está gostando. ^.^ hehehe se eu escrever com toda a certeza vocês serão os primeiros a saberem. Tem um coment sobre a conclusão do pacto na nota depois do capítulo... eu não sou tão perversa assim a toa... hehehehehehehehe Quanto a flor... elas **marcam os três pecados que Kagome cometeu**. Eles vão ser revelados... não se preocupe... A mãe dela também terá seus erros revelados... assim como a **história de Sesshoumaru** desde que ele abandonou Batsu. E** a verdade** por trás **dos Senhores de Arashi**. Her #sorriso amarelo# Prisioneira tá em Hiatus no momento... mas vou continuar com ela... não se preocupe... **não desisti da história**... ok? ;P Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

# Bem.... - Telly volta a enrolar as folhas... - Acho que por hoje é só!

**Beijokas para todos! Até o próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam das Reviews! :P**


	22. Nozomi

Oláááá! Olha eu aqui novamente!

**_Primeiro: _**Parabéns Doks!!!!! felicidades e muitos anos de vida!!!

_**Segundo: **_Eu respondi a todas as reviews através da opção: Reply review aqui do fanfic. É a primeira vez que uso... então... se não chegou a resposta podem me avisar que depois eu arranjo uma maneira de responder a review novamente! ;P Para aqueles que não são cadastrados no fanfic... segue abaixo as respostas. ;P

_Kaoro Yumi _**– **Olá! ^-^ Que bom que está é! A família de Kagome tem muita coisa para esconder e contar. E pelo visto a de Inuyasha também.É o cordão vai ser uma outra coisa para a fic. Vou falar mais sobre ele no próximo capítulo. Afinal, para ele estar ali ele tem que ter tido uma dona que esteve ali. Quem será? ¬¬' Não se preocupe não abandonei Prisioneira… apenas estou bloqueada. Não sei – sinceramente – o que é pior. Eu sei o que escrever mas simplesmente não sai nada. O que me resta é esperar essa fase e até o próximo capítulo.

_Patírcia_** – **Olá!!! Opa! Fico feliz que tenha me mandado uma review! \o/\o/ Obrigada pelos elogios! ^-^ Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_Nana-cha _**– **Olá! o.O Não precisa entrar em colapso não… ai está mais um capítulo para vocês! Não… a mãe da Kagome. Não foi a assassina da mãe de Inuyasha. Ela apenas esteve lá enquanto uma das Miko a amaldiçoava para anos depois ela vir morrer. ;) Quanto ao caso do Inu… espero que as explicações de Inu no Taisho tenham servido como resposta. Se não… deixe-me saber. ;P Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Terceiro**_: Beijokas e boa leitura para vocês!

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Nozomi  
\**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**\**

ღ

ღ

**10 dias restantes…**

**ღ**

# Deixe de choramingar! Você é um homem ou é um rato?

Pela quinta vez, Sango puxou Miroku e o fez ficar sentado no chão a sua frente para que pudesse terminar de tratar o ferimento no braço dele.

Sabia o tamanho do Youkai que judiara do Houshi, mas jamais imaginara que o estrago houvesse sido tão feito. E tinha certeza de que ele poderia ter perdido o braço se tivesse demorado mais um segundo para socorrê-lo. Um ferimento como aquele, necessitava de cuidados a serem dificultados pelo fato do rapaz não parar de reclamar e tentar fugir a cada cinco segundos.

# Se tentar sair novamente, juro que te dou um soco e apenas irá acordar novamente amanhã! – ameaçou ao ouvi-lo choramingar e murmurar palavras que não conseguiu entender. – Não acredito que Kagome realmente me deixou tomando conta de você!

Frustrada, passou uma pasta preparada por Kagome depois de terminar de limpar todo o ferimento com um gel a fazer Miroku reclamar por causa de uma ardência incomoda e dolorosa.

# Você poderia ser mais boazinha comigo não é Sangozita? – choramingou, e encolheu-se quando ela lhe lançou um olhar sério. – Por que todo mundo é tão mal comigo? – fungou.

Sango girou os olhos e pegou um pedaço de gaze resistindo ao impulso de socá-lo. Ainda era incapaz de imaginar como uma pessoa era capaz de ser tão cínica e mau caráter como aquele Houshi era. E apenas por pensar nisso, sentia a raiva aumentar ainda mais. Afinal, como alguém gemendo de dor agia impulsivamente acabando por arrumar mais ferimentos?

# Você pede para ser tratado assim, Houshi. – apertou a gaze no braço dele o fazendo soltar uma exclamação de dor. – Onde já se viu: praticamente sem braço ainda passar a mão em mim e se levantar para flertar com duas Youkais? – indicou as duas Youkais em questão. - Não sei como ainda está de pé depois de apanhar mais.

# Eu não tenho culpa… é mais forte que eu. – choramingou, alisando o braço depois que ela terminou de enfaixá-lo. – Minha mão é amaldiçoada. Ela age sozinha.

Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, e para não acabar socando Miroku se levantou e o deixou para trás decidida a ajudar os Youkais raposa.

Agradecidos por terem os libertado dos Youkais Relâmpago, os Youkais Raposa haviam lhes oferecido abrigo para aquela noite; e cansados e necessitados de tratamento, aceitaram a oferta de bom grado.

Tocou o pescoço, envolto com uma faixa banhada em um gel para aliviar a dor da tentativa de estrangulamento, e suspirou. Em poucas horas os Youkais já haviam erguido mais da metade do vilarejo destruído. E mesmo sem querer, deixou seus pensamentos voltarem para a cidade de Nettai, imaginando os aldeões trabalhando para reconstruir a cidade se houvessem sobrevivido ao ataque de Keiko.

Passou a mão no rosto, evitando deixar que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, e sorriu para o pequeno Youkai que vinha correndo em sua direção, carregando uma dúzia de odres.

# Quer água Sango-sama? – ofereceu um odre e ela aceitou de bom grado. – Como está seu pescoço? – apontou para a faixa branca.

# Bem melhor agora. – respondeu. – O medicamento que Kagome passou não deixará ficar tão roxo. – completou, e o pequeno Youkai sorriu em agradável satisfação.

# Que bom. – disse. – Mas onde está Kagome-sama? – olhou ao redor, procurando por algum sinal da Miko. – Será que ela quer água?

# Ela deve estar tratando do braço de Inuyasha. – respondeu, se lembrando de ver os dos se trancarem em umas das cabanas oferecidas pelos Youkais Raposa. – E acredito que ela não queira água. Quando se afastou com ele, já tinha tudo o que necessitava nas mãos.

O Kitsune pareceu decepcionado com a informação, mas não realizou qualquer tipo de reclamação. E pedindo permissão, afastou-se correndo para atender aos chamados de seu pai.

Sango não queria deixar o pequeno Youkai desanimado ou decepcionado, mas era melhor que ele não se aproximasse de Inuyasha naquele momento. O Hanyou não gostara dele desde o inicio e criaria problemas se por um acaso chegasse muito perto dele. Quando vira o casal se afastar, ele e Kagome estavam discutindo a respeito de algo e se ele estivesse de mau humor, poderia acabar atirando o filho dos Soberanos do vilarejo pela janela da cabana. Mesmo tendo sido salvos por ele, os Youkais não veriam aquilo com bons olhos.

XXXX

# Você já fez isso?

A voz de Inuyasha veio temerosa enquanto Kagome se colocava de pé atrás dele, e segurava a ponta do tecido que ela havia amarrado caprichosamente no braço que ele deslocara durante a batalha. Entretanto, o olhar sério que a jovem Miko lhe lançou o fez se encolher e optar por não fazer mais perguntas.

Com um único puxão, onde colocou toda a sua força, Kagome recolocou o braço dele no lugar. E sorriu levemente ao ver que, embora houvesse feito uma careta, ele não havia soltado nenhuma exclamação de dor.

# Era uma das que tratava das Miko que chegavam feridas em Shima no Ten, Inuyasha. Ao menos isso elas me deixavam fazer. – disse ao se sentar na frente dele, depois de desfazer o nó do tecido no braço dele. – Claro que já fiz isso. Que pergunta estúpida é essa?

# Certo! – segurou o braço, lançando um olhar indignado à ela. – Mas poderia ter sido menos violenta. Feito isso com mais delicadeza.

Kagome o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto derramava um líquido transparente em uma gaze. E logo que terminou, colocou a gaze sobre o braço dele e a envolveu com outra maior, enfaixando o ombro do Hanyou. Não conseguia acreditar em como ele podia reclamar tanto por causa de uma coisa como aquela, quando as Miko nem sequer abriam a boca para reclamar da dor. Embora, realmente fosse um fato que sempre tinham na boca um pedaço de pano para morder e compensar a dor.

# Não há maneira mais delicada de se fazer isso. – anunciou. – E fique sabendo que… de todas as vezes que fiz isso em mulheres… nenhuma reclamou tanto quanto você. – sorriu de forma brincalhona ao receber seu olhar irritado.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa que havia no canto da cabana que havia lhes sido cedida pelo chefe da tribo dos Youkais Raposa, Saionji. Era um local pequeno, mas cabiam confortavelmente uma cama de casal, uma mesa e duas cadeiras de madeira pura.

Apoiou-se na mesa e suspirou cansada, olhando perdidamente para um ponto qualquer na parede da cabana. Embora quase não houvesse sofrido ferimentos, seu corpo inteiro doía incomodamente; mas isto, tinha certeza ser conseqüência de sua união pecaminosa com Inuyasha. Ele se ferira durante a luta, e como em todo contrato, o corpo dela tivera de oferecê-lo a cura.

Incomodado com o estado físico de Kagome e sabendo que ela estaria com dor, Inuyasha a segurou pela mão e guiou-a cuidadosamente para a cama de casal. Perdida em pensamentos, que Inuyasha era incapaz de decifrar, a donzela deixou-se ser sentada sobre a cama macia.

Inuyasha sentou na frente dela, e descalçando-a dos sapatos, colocou os pés dela em seu colo para massageá-los; Sorrindo quando ela soltou uma espécie de ronronado, agradecida pela atenção.

# Sua raiva por mim acabou? – ele perguntou, sorrindo ainda mais quando ela fez uma careta e deixou o corpo cair sobre o colchão. – É bom saber disso…

# Você é quem estava me dando gritos, Inuyasha. Não o contrário! – ela sussurrou, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. – Falando que não queria que eu tocasse em você para tratar de seu braço. Sou eu quem deve estranhar suas atitudes… - virou o rosto, deixando o braço cair sobre a cama, e fechou os olhos. – Primeiro grita comigo e depois vem me fazer carinhos.

O Príncipe ergueu o pé direito dela e deu um beijo na tatuagem das três pétalas em seu calcanhar, a fazendo sorrir.

# Você é um idiota! – ele sorriu com o xingamento e continuou a distribuir beijos pelo pé dela. – O que está fazendo? – a donzela Miko se sentou e franziu o cenho quando ele subiu a saia de seu vestido para beijar seus joelhos, alisando seus pés. – Inuyasha? – ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou com força. – Não pense que vai conseguir me dobrar com esses carinhos.

# Se acalme mulher. – pediu, sem deixar de distribuir beijos pelos joelhos dela.

Inuyasha subiu mais a saia de seu vestido e beijou sua perna. A sentiu estremecer e sorriu internamente gostando da forma como ela estava respondendo a essas carícias. Há algum tempo desejava poder tocá-la mais intimamente, descobrindo os segredos do corpo escondido embaixo dos tecidos, e acreditava que aquele era o momento para fazê-lo.

Ficou de pé e inclinou o corpo sobre Kagome para poder beijá-la com paixão e ferocidade; paixão que a donzela se preocupou em responder com a mesma intensidade, lhe trazendo satisfação. E aproveitando a distração de sua contratante, tornou a subir ainda mais a saia de seu vestido, alisando a pele macia.

# O que você está fazendo? – sussurrou fracamente. Suas mãos não obedecendo as ordens que sua mente dava de se afastar dele.

# Lhe mostrando que posso lhe dobrar com esses carinhos. – respondeu, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e a fazendo estremecer.

Ao contrário do que ela mesma acreditava, não sentiu raiva dele por aquele comentário. Estava completamente enfeitiçada pelos carinhos e beijos de Inuyasha. E, sentindo Inuyasha distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, instintivamente jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando o peso do corpo em suas mãos.

Estava adorando as sensações a invadirem-lhe enquanto Inuyasha distribuía beijos por toda sua face e pescoço, mesmo sem saber o que elas significavam. Envolvendo o pescoço de Inuyasha com seus braços, o beijou com intensidade, sem saber quando havia se deitado na cama com ele sobre si; ignorando a posição comprometedora em que se encontravam.

# Você quer que eu pare? – provou seu gosto com a língua.

Atordoada, quase não conseguira compreender as palavras de Inuyasha. E negando com violência, segurou a veste dele com força, impedindo-o de se afastar.

Inuyasha sorriu e ajeitou-se sobre Kagome, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios. Adorava beijá-la e tocá-la, e a cada dia o desejo que sentia por ela aumentava de forma absurda; mostrando-lhe, que uma hora, seria incapaz de se controlar. Tudo nela lhe enfeitiçava e agradava: Seu olhar irritado, seus beijos únicos e seu cheiro atordoante. Parecia que ela havia sido feita para ele, assim como ele havia sido feito para ela.

Com calma beijou a cicatriz que marcava o pacto entre eles. E logo em seguida mordeu a marca com leveza, sentindo-a estremecer e a marca em seu punho formigar. Um sinal, de que os dois estavam quase que completamente conectados pelo desejo; Sinal que a jovem donzela também sentiu, embora não soubesse o que significava.

Kagome suspirou tremulamente, sem imaginar que poderia sentir algo igual ao que sentia naquele momento. E enquanto ele despertava sentimentos, até então desconhecidos à ela, lembrou-se do que era dito a respeito do pecado que as mulheres solteiras cometiam ao entregarem-se antes do matrimônio.

# Inuyasha… - sussurrou seu nome com paixão, tentando descobrir por que aquelas sensações eram consideradas pecado.

Kagome o abraçou com força quando ele lhe beijou nos lábios, travando seus movimentos. Embora estivesse embriagada, temia permitir que ele continuasse a descobrir os segredos de seu corpo. Confiava nele, mas temia ainda mais as conseqüências daqueles atos, tão cedo.

Inuyasha não se afastou, e sentindo as emoções confusas de sua Contratante, deitou a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração bater com violência e no mesmo ritmo do seu. Respirando profundamente, fechou os olhos sentindo os braços de Kagome ao redor de seu corpo, tentando se acalmar.

# Você está bem? – Inuyasha perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para encará-la, incomodado com seu silêncio.

# Sim! – sorriu para ele, penteando os cabelos dele com seus dedos. – Não se mova. Só estou confusa. – ele a encarou intensamente.

# Não se preocupe, koi. – beijou sua testa. – Isso é natural. Não irei lhe forçar a nada. Quando chegar a hora certa você saberá.

Inuyasha a beijou com calma, sendo correspondido. Sim, quando chegasse a hora certa ele poderia, finalmente, torná-la sua eterna esposa. A jovem ainda não estava completamente preparada para avançar aquela linha. Uma parte dela ainda hesitava. E para que aquilo desse certo, ela tinha de estar cem por cento certa.

O som de uma tosse forçada o fez se levantar em um salto e Kagome sentar rapidamente, arrumando o vestido.

Miroku e Sango estavam parados a porta da cabana os encarando com um 'quê' de divertimento por terem os encontrado em tal situação. O Houshi mantinha um sorriso pervertido na face, enquanto olhava de Kagome para Inuyasha.

# Sabem… vocês podiam trancar a porta da próxima vez. – sugeriu, observando Kagome abaixar a cabeça para ocultar sua vermelhidão. – Poupar-nos de encontrá-los em tal estado comprometedor. – apontou para o Hanyou. – Imagine se fosse outra pessoa e não nós entrando neste quarto.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e lançou um olhar irritado ao Houshi. Queria pegá-lo pelo pescoço e enforcá-lo, mas ignorá-lo seria a melhor opção. Se brigasse, o faria ter mais motivos para chegar a conclusões precipitadas.

# Outra pessoa teria batido antes de entrar. Eles sabem que isto é a atitude certa a se tomar quando estão preste a entrar no quarto de um casal. – resmungou, sentando-se no chão e cruzando os braços. – Mas o que diabos quer Houshi? Além de me atormentar?

# Vim ver se vocês estavam bem. – sorriu. – Mas vejo que seu braço já está muito melhor já que… - Miroku se calou e soltou um baixo grito de dor, quando Sango lhe deu uma tapa no braço ferido, o fazendo latejar ainda mais. – Deixe de ser má comigo, Sangozita! – choramingou. – Desde que tudo se tranqüilizou está me maltratando!

# Mantenha suas idéias apenas para si, e pare de agir como um psicótico pervertido e eu pararei de lhe maltratar, Houshi. E pare de me chamar de Sangozita. – Sango caminhou e se sentou na cadeira de madeira, deixando que Kirara deitasse em seu colo para descansar. – Se continuar, ai sim você irá descobrir o quão má posso ser e o quanto posso lhe maltratar.

O Houshi abaixou a cabeça e sentou no chão ao lado da porta, temendo se aproximar de um dos três e acabar recebendo mais uma tapa no braço machucado, ou algo pior. Não gostaria de sentir mais dor do que já sentia. E estava feliz pelo efeito do remédio que ela havia lhe dado houvesse, aparentemente, passado.

# O Youkai chefe disse que vinha aqui para falar conosco. – Sango anunciou, alisando o pelo da gata Youkai. – Parece que é algo importante. – olhou para Kagome, ainda sentada na cama. – Por isso viemos falar com vocês.

# O que será que ele tem para nos falar? – Kagome prendeu os cabelos em um coque improvisado e soltou o ar com força, completamente recuperada do que havia acabado de acontecer entre ela e Inuyasha. – Acreditava que tudo já havia sido dito antes de nos banharmos.

A jovem donzela lembrou-se da rápida conversa que haviam tido com o Youkai Raposa. Durante ela, Saionji revelara reconhecer Inuyasha como sendo o Príncipe Herdeiro de Batsu, devido aos traços que ele herdara de Inu no Taisho; e acrescentara saber que as Miko estavam atrás deles, por já terem visto um dos pergaminhos que foram distribuídos por elas.

Mas o Youkai Raposa afirmara que aquilo não haveria de ser um problema para eles. Não os entregariam as mulheres ditas sagradas, pois os assuntos relacionados as Miko, nada tinham a ver com o mundo Youkai. Entretanto, ainda sim, Inuyasha demonstrava desconfiança.

# O vilarejo já está quase terminado. – Sango rompeu o silêncio, afirmando com um leve tom de admiração. – Eles trabalham rápido. – olhou para Inuyasha, que lhe retribuiu o olhar. – Confesso que nunca achei que Youkais pudessem agir desta maneira. Desde pequena mantinha estereotipo de que eles eram incapazes de sentir. Mesmo sabendo que Hanyou andavam entre nós. – deitou a cabeça no ombro.

# Não é que Youkais não sintam. – Kagome disse, sentando no centro da cama, para poder colocar as pernas sobre o colchão. – Diferente de nós, eles sabem controlar suas emoções. – deitou a cabeça na parede, empurrando a janela para abri-la e olhar o céu.

Sua mãe sempre lhe contava histórias sobre Youkais e a raça Hanyou. Parecia conhecer a raça melhor que qualquer uma das Miko que viviam em Shima no Ten; Melhor que qualquer outra pessoa humana no mundo. Quando criança achava as histórias interessantes, mas agora, longe da influência de sua avó, percebia que ela apenas ensinara coisas importantes para sua sobrevivência. Sua mãe, durante toda sua vida, nunca havia lhe dito nada apenas por dizer. Era como se soubesse exatamente o que iria acontecer em seu futuro.

# Um Humano é incapaz de controlar sua raiva, ódio ou amor. Por isso pode acabar fazendo coisas sem pensar. – continuou, olhando para o céu. – O Youkai nunca faria nada sem pensar. – olhou para Inuyasha. – O Hanyou, embora menosprezado, é uma raça mais forte que as duas. Pois possui as virtudes de cada uma delas em seu corpo.

# É interessante ver isso. – Miroku disse.

Ninguém disse mais nada. A fraca batida na porta seguiu-se a entrada de Saionji, sua esposa Kimitsu, seis Youkais que compunham a guarda, e Shippou a segurar firmemente um grande objeto embrulhado em um pano de cor branca, que era três vezes maior que ele.

# Desculpem-nos incomodá-los. – Saionji disse após uma reverência, que foi cordialmente repetida pelo grupo forasteiro. – Mas, fiquei sabendo que meu filho quebrou seu arco. – estendeu o braço para Shippou, a lhe entregar o embrulho. - Por isso gostaria de lhe presentear com isso.

Parou em frente à Kagome, que ficara de pé, enquanto Shippou abaixava a cabeça, envergonhado pelo que havia feito. E antes que a moça dissesse alguma coisa ele abriu um pouco o pano, mostrando o que havia escondido ali: um arco de madeira escura que havia sido belamente lustrada a ponto de refletir seu rosto.

# Ele foi feito por Youkais de uma tribo extinta para uma Miko que salvou-lhes a vida. A madeira para sua confecção foi retirada de uma árvore sagrada de milhões de anos. É a madeira mais forte já vista e conhecida. – segurando a arma por cima do tecido, bateu com o arco na própria perna, como se tivesse a intenção de parti-lo ao meio, mas este não quebrou. – É indestrutível. – sorriu. – É sua agora.

A jovem Miko analisou a peça, abobada. E temendo que ela pudesse se quebrar como porcelana fina, a pegou. Embora o arco fosse quase de seu tamanho, chegando à altura de seu ombro quando posto com a ponta no chão, ele era extremamente leve.

# Tem certeza de quer dá-lo a mim? – questionou, admirada, segurando a arma com as duas mãos.

# Ele foi banhado em sangue Miko, por isso apenas uma Miko pode tocar na madeira e utilizá-la. Como é uma Miko, será mais útil para você que para nós. – explicou-lhe Kimitsu, dando um passo a frente para estender um porta flechas, com quase vinte flechas dentro dela. – Foram feitas com o mesmo material, e assim como o arco, banhado no sangue de Miko. Ao contrário das flechas normais, essas flechas não se desintegram com a energia espiritual de uma Miko.

Kagome pegou o objeto, com mais admiração, o entregando, em seguida, para que Inuyasha o segurasse. Imaginando como eles haviam conseguido ficar na posse de um objeto como aquele: Feito e utilizado por uma Miko.

# Como vocês conseguiram isso? – Inuyasha questionou, analisando as flechas sem tocá-las. Afinal, era estranho um objeto sagrado estar nas mãos de Youkais, mesmo que estes tivessem boas intenções.

Saionji sorriu, mas não se sentiu ofendido pela desconfiança contida na voz de Inuyasha. E olhando para a esposa, incentivou-a a contar tudo o que sabia.

# A dona deste arco veio parar em nossas terras. – respondeu, surpreendendo a todos.

# Como uma Miko veio parar aqui e sozinha? – Miroku se expressou antes que pudesse pensar melhor a respeito daquela informação. – Mikos andam em grupos e nem mesmo as mortas são deixadas para trás. Seus corpos são levados para Shima no Ten, onde são queimadas.

# Ela não nos deu muitas explicações. – Saionji deu de ombros. – Apenas sabemos que ela chegou até nós completamente ferida e carregando este arco. – apontou para a arma nas mãos de Kagome. – Ela nos disse que havia sido atacada por um Youkai poderoso e separada de seu grupo. Não nos quis dar muitos detalhes.

# Passamos muito tempo cuidando dela. Os ferimentos que ela tinha eram realmente sérios. – informou Kimitsu. – E num desses momentos ela contou que este arco havia sido feito especialmente para ela. Um arco que possuía uma réplica que ela mantinha guardada juntamente a si, e que fora feito dos únicos pedaços que conseguiram retirar de uma árvore sagrada e com seu sangue.

# Sabem o nome dela? O que aconteceu a ela? – Kagome mostrou-se ansiosa.

# Não nos disse. Disse que seria melhor a conhecermos apenas como Miko. – sorriu fracamente. – Enquanto ao que lhe aconteceu… - deu de ombros. – Certa noite desapareceu, deixando a arma para trás. – respondeu com pesar. – Não sabemos se morreu e seu corpo foi reduzido a pó, ou se foi levada em silêncio. Desde então a guardamos para entregá-la a alguém que pudesse utilizá-la.

Satisfeita com a resposta, Kagome olhou para o Hanyou, sentindo a necessidade de descobrir quem seria a Miko que havia recebido aquela arma como forma de agradecimento. Mas pelo fato de em suas memórias, não haver nenhuma Miko com uma arma igual aquela, decidiu deixar aquilo de lado, conformando-se com a idéia de ela realmente ter morrido e a outra arma encontrar-se perdida e enterrada em algum lugar impossível de ser encontrado.

Saionji virou-se para Sango, e pegou a espada que estava nas mãos de um dos Youkais que o acompanhava.

# Sei que sua espada foi destruída durante a luta. – tirou a bainha da espada, mostrando sua lâmina negra. – Esta espada é uma réplica das espadas utilizadas por nossos exércitos em momentos críticos. – sorriu a entregando para Sango. – Sua lâmina é capaz de cortar qualquer coisa sem muito esforço.

Sango pegou a arma e cortou o ar com destreza, sorrindo animadamente: Espada era sua arma preferida.

# Agora… - sorriu para todos. – Acho melhor partimos para deixá-los descansar. – e sem dizer mais nada, abandonou a cabana, acompanhado dos Youkais, sua esposa e o pequeno Youkai Raposa a abraçar cada um deles antes de seguir o pai.

XXXX

Myouga entrou na sala particular de seu senhor em silêncio; Com todas as luzes desligadas, a sala se encontrava iluminada apenas pela luz da Lua. Mesmo na penumbra, pode reconhecer o braço de seu Senhor, sentado na poltrona diante da enorme janela de costas para a porta.

A depressão pelo desconhecer do paradeiro de seu filho mais jovem, o estava afundando cada vez mais e o fato de ele preferir a escuridão, era uma evidência disto. E este humor estava começando a deixá-lo preocupado: com o seu Senhor fraco, Batsu também estaria fraca e poderia sucumbir a qualquer ataque surpresa.

Havia ido ali porque fora chamado, mas acreditava que deveria partir e deixar o Senhor sozinho.

# Sabe por que eu queria casar Inuyasha com Kira? – a voz de Inu no Taisho veio fraca, e o fez parar com a mão na maçaneta. – Porque ele não a amava e nem a amaria. Conheço Inuyasha. Seu orgulho o faria jamais vê-la como mulher amada. A detestaria por ter sido forçado a ela. Iria querer se vingar. E agir com indiferença para com ela, seria o castigo perfeito. – respondeu, e Myouga deu um passo a frente. – Você sabe que minha doce Izayoi morreu por causa de uma maldição, não sabe?

# Sim meu Lord. – respondeu em tom baixo, observando as costas da poltrona.

# Inuyasha também sofre com a mesma maldição dela. – sua voz foi seca. – Se um dia ele se casasse com uma mulher que amasse, esta mulher padeceria da mesma maneira como meu amor padeceu.

Myouga abaixou a cabeça compreendendo, então, todas as ações anteriores de seu Mestre. Sabia a respeito do ataque e da maldição atirada contra a Miko, mulher a quem Inu no Taisho havia amado mais que a si próprio, mas jamais imaginara que a mesma coisa assombrava Inuyasha.

# Tudo que fiz… - engoliu seco. – Foi, também, para protegê-lo. – Inu no Taisho, girou a cadeira para poder fitar Myouga. – E agora lhe revelo isso, meu amigo. – sorriu de forma depressiva. – Qualquer mulher que Inuyasha amar e que entregar a ele sua alma e seu corpo, sofrerá com a mesma coisa que minha Izayoi sofreu. Padecerá lenta e silenciosamente tendo sua alma consumida até a última gota.

# Foi por isso que matou Aya? – Myouga deu um passo a frente. – Foi por isso que matou a mulher que Inuyasha acreditava amar? Para evitar que ele sofresse por fazer isso?

# Aya, acima de tudo, não me inspirava confiança. Ela não era digna disto, mesmo após tantos anos em Batsu. – levantou-se com debilidade devido a fraqueza, e caminhou em círculos, parando diante da janela. – Quero que, se por um a caso minha vida se extinga antes de reencontrá-lo, você conte isto para ele.

# Você vai ter muito tempo para contar isso, pessoalmente, à ele. – respondeu, deixando um leve tom de irritação ser percebido. - Ouvirá seu filho dizer que lhe compreende!

Servia ao Lord Inu no Taisho antes mesmo dele se envolver com a mulher com quem havia tido seu primeiro filho: Sesshoumaru. Toda sua vida fora dedicada a obedecê-lo. E, o fato de que ele cogitava a idéia de vir a falecer, simplesmente o deixava irritado.

# Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Meu Lord. – se aproximou dele e tocou seu ombro, passando força. – E você poderá contar tudo a ele.

Inu no Taisho abaixou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro de pesar, desejando que aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras.

XXXX

Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram quando a folha de pergaminho foi colocada sobre a mesa a sua frente. Interrompendo sua leitura, capturou a folha, lançando um olhar sério ao General de seu exercito de Youkais. No pergaminho, havia o desenho de uma jovem morena e de um Youkai que ele imediatamente reconheceu como sendo o Príncipe Herdeiro de Batsu.

# As Miko andaram distribuindo essas imagens por algumas cidades Humanas, meu Senhor. – explicou, embora o detalhe estivesse explicito no pequeno texto abaixo das fotografias. – Parece que o Herdeiro seqüestrou esta Miko na própria Shima no Ten.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a informação, sabendo existir algo de errado. Era impossível para qualquer Youkai penetrar a barreira existente ao redor da Ilha Sagrada. E de todos os Youkais existentes no planeta, Inu no Taisho era o único que seria exterminado pela energia da barreira, se chegasse a, pelo menos, vinte quilômetros da Ilha. E os filhos de Inu no Taisho sofreriam a mesma conseqüência caso se aproximassem de Shima no Ten.

# Há algo errado nisto, Chiba. – dividiu suas suspeitas com o General.

# Isto é evidente, meu Senhor. – mostrou ter a mesma opinião. – Mas as Miko querem o Príncipe morto juntamente esta Miko. Se quisermos encontrá-lo temos que fazer antes das Miko e evitando que elas percebam nossa interferência. Qualquer deslize acarretaria em uma briga entre Shima no Ten e Arashi. A cidade não necessita disto agora.

# Já havia pensado nessas possibilidades. – passou a mão no queixo e realizou um gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Mas tenho certeza de que todos os Youkais de meu exército têm a capacidade de agir em segredo. Nunca me decepcionaram. Muito menos enquanto estão sobre seu comando. – o General sorriu, satisfeito com a confiança de seu mestre.

O Youkai se levantou da cadeira, enrolando o pergaminho e o guardando em segurança no bolso de suas vestes.

# Quero que ampliem as buscas, mas sem comprometerem o sigilo, Chiba. – anunciou, parando à porta da enorme sala de reuniões. – Irei para o meu quarto e desejo não ser interrompido. – informou para a serviçal que estava do lado de fora da sala, antes de avançar pelo corredor.

Se as Miko estavam distribuindo tais pergaminhos, significava que elas ainda não sabiam a verdadeira identidade do Youkai que caçavam. Mas, isto seria apenas uma questão de tempo. De fato, poucos eram aqueles que conheciam o Príncipe Herdeiro de Batsu, mas milhares eram aqueles que conheciam Inu no Taisho e sabiam que suas características físicas seriam herdadas por todos os seus descendentes.

E tinha certeza de Batsu não tinha conhecimento deste detalhe. Afinal, uma briga entre as duas grandes potências ainda não havia explodido, chamando a atenção de todos. Assim como havia sido da última vez.

# O que houve? – a voz de sua esposa, o despertou assim que fechou a porta de seu quarto.

Yuki, usando um vestido de cor pérola, levantou-se de seu lugar na poltrona onde sentava para ler e caminhou em sua direção. E, em silêncio, ele mostrou-lhe o pergaminho, dando-lhe as costas para não assistir sua reação.

# Hum... Isso é interessante. - a voz saiu baixa, mas seu esposo pode ouvi-la com perfeição. - Se ele está com ela significa que ele a roubou de Shima no Ten.

# Como Inuyasha pode ter ido parar em Shima no Ten, Yuki? - questionou-lhe. Apoiando seu corpo contra o guarda-roupa. - Inuyasha possui o sangue de Inu no Taisho correndo em suas veias. Ele seria exterminado instantaneamente. A não ser que o sangue de Izayoi tenha dado permissão a ele, e o protegido.

# Embora Miko, Izayoi jamais pisou em Shima no Ten. – deu um passo a frente. – A barreira ao redor da Ilha não a reconhece como Miko, portanto não reconheceria seu Herdeiro. Mesmo se ele fosse humano, ele seria incapaz de ver a ilha. Algo o levou até lá! - anunciou em tom baixo, analisando a fotografia em suas mãos. - E acredito que isso não tem relação alguma com aquele quem comandou o ataque à cidade Batsu. Ele não seria capaz de levá-lo até lá nem mesmo se fosse bom o bastante para fazê-lo.

# A não ser que ele quisesse uma guerra entre Shima no Ten e Batsu.

# Não! - sacudiu sua cabeça com descrença. - Se realmente quisesse isso. Ele teria agido de forma diferente. Não se envolveria diretamente, chamando a atenção de Batsu para si. Faria parecer, à Batsu, que as Miko eram as verdadeiras culpadas. E às Miko, que Batsu as provocara.

# Entendo. - sussurrou. - Se descobrir algo me avise. - pediu, sabendo a capacidade que sua esposa possuía de ver coisas que ninguém mais era capaz. - E enquanto isso… – voltou-se para ela, estendendo a mão onde tinha alguns fios de cabelo prateado. – Chegou há algumas horas. – ela pegou os fios de cabelo. – Mandei um de meus Youkais mais velozes para pegar.

Fechando a mão delicada ao redor dos fios prateados, ela sorriu com leveza.

# Você deveria fazer uma visita à Batsu. – sugeriu, recolhendo a mão em direção ao peito quando ele lhe deu as costas. – Revelar a ele o que você é capaz de ver. Talvez assim pudessem chegar a uma conclusão.

# Tudo o que necessito já me foi enviado por carta através de Myouga, Yuki. – caminhou até a porta, a abrindo. Seus olhos negros fixos nela. – Chegará a hora em que Arashi terá de abaixar suas barreiras e mostrar o que realmente é e quem realmente somos. Mas esta hora não é agora. Ainda tenho muito o que proteger aqui. – abaixou o olhar. – Vou providenciar para que fique sozinha o tempo que necessitar.

Com um estalo, a porta se fechou a deixando sozinha dentro do quarto. E sorrindo de forma carinhosa analisou os rostos pintados no pergaminho, que foi envolto por uma energia perolada antes de começar a queimar como se tivessem ateado fogo nele.

# Eu sabia que um dia vocês iriam sucumbir por causa da ignorância. – olhou para a Lua através da janela, quando o pergaminho se transformou em pó. – Eu lhe avisei Haru.

Tsuzuki…

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Tsuzuki - Continua**

**Nozomi - Desejo**

**XXXXxxxxXXXX  
**

E ai o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem mais momentos Kagome e Inuyasha?

Pois é… as coisas começaram a esquentar entre os nossos mocinhos. E não me xinguem por tê-los interrompido antes que algo mais quente acontecesse. Como nosso querido Inu no Taisho explicou, qualquer mulher que se entregar de corpo e alma para Inuyasha será fadada a definhar lentamente, assim como aconteceu a Izayoi. Por isso ele queria que ele se casasse com a menina que lhe foi apresentada no primeiro capítulo. Por isso… eu ainda não conclui o pacto deles… e por isso eles instintivamente param quando algo pode acontecer. É como se eles sentissem que não o devem fazer. Entendem?

Eu não sou simplesmente perversa. #esconde-se com medo de pedradas#

Agora nos resta saber o que nossos personagens irão fazer para burlar isso e conseguirem ter seu final feliz. Pois eles merecem isso.

Miroku e Sango daqui a pouco começaram a faze de tapas, tapas e suspiros. Hehehehehe. Adorei escrever a parte que ela o esta ajudando com o braço. Tadinho… irá ficar um bom tempo sem poder usar sua mão.

Hahahahaha

Quanto a Miko de Arashi… muah muah muah! Ela sabe de muita coisa e de quebra ainda conhece Haru? Ish… tem coisa estranha ai... muah muah muah! Bem… ela também nos incrementa mais um mistério. Como Inuyasha entrou em Shima se a barreira deveria tê-lo assassinado? ¬¬'

Eeee... quem será a Miko que os Youkais descreveram? Como ela foi parar lá? E o que aconteceu com ela?

Telly:Pare de sacudir essa cabeça como se me achasse uma louca Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:Mas eu te acho- Ai! Não me bata Kagome!

Kagome: Cale a boca Inuyasha! Ela é quem manda aqui, se esqueceu?

Inuyasha: E daí? Eu ainda estou revoltado por termos sido interrompidos no melhor momento da fic. E não revire os olhos para mim.

Kagome: Eu não sei por que esta tão desesperado para isso. Quer me matar mais cedo é isso?

Inuyasha: Ai! Ai! Kagome você me entendeu mau… eu… Ai! Pare de me bater mulher!

Telly: Bem… agora que estou finalmente sozinha no meu quarto…

Próximo capítulo:** Sadame/Destino**. Vamos conhecer um pouco mais sobre Batsu. Mais algo sobre o colar que foi encontrado no quarto de Inuyasha e… Tsubaki e Haru frente a frente! E Kagome e as Miko no mesmo vilarejo.

Telly: Vocês querem parar com isso antes que quebrem algo? – grita e decide se levantar para ir separar os dois.

**Adoro vocês!**

**Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo?**

**Mandem reviews… reviews… e mais reviews…**


	23. Sadame

Olá! Mas um capítulo para vocês!!!

_**Primeiro: **Parabéns para mim! Nesta data querida... muitas felicidades... e muitos anos de vida!!!! #Sopra as velinhas do bolo! - Ps.: Não são tantas assim ok???? o.O' só vinte e duas...__  
_

Pois é... é **meu Niver**! ^-^ E eu escrevi este capítulo em uma folha de papel e o passei para o computador como se fosse uma maníaca psicótica ontem e hoje pela manhã... mudando algumas coisas ali e aqui... É meu presente!!! ^-^ Espero que gostem...

**_Segundo: _**Desculpem-me... mas eu realmente estou com um pouco de pressa e apenas poderei responder às reviews outro dia... mas prometo que o farei!!! ^-^ Se me virem aqui no pc... sou capaz de perder a cabeça... :P

**_Terceiro: _**Mandem reviews!!! Adoro reviews!!! hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ps.: Nathy! Beta querida e que quase me enlouquece quando some... o.O' Estou esperando meu presente fia... #dançando feio uma maluca# Estou quase sem unhas de tanta ansiedade... espero que ele chegue logo!

**_Quarto: _**Vou parar com esse ataque psicótico e deixar vocês lerem a fic. :P

Adoro vocês!!!!

Beijokas**_  
_**

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Sadame**  
**\**Capítulo Vinte e Três**\**

ღ

ღ

**09 dias restantes…  
**

.

A jovem de cabelos curtos e negros estendeu o bebê em seus braços permitindo que a mulher usando trajes de Miko o pegasse com cuidado. Sentada, e segurando com força a mão de seu esposo ansiosa, observou-a sentar a sua frente e retirar o manto branco ao redor da recém-nascida. A outra abaixou-se ao lado dela e ergueu a pequena criança virando-a de costas para que sua companheira pudesse ver a nuca dela.

Akani sorriu com leveza e fez um gesto de negação. E, ouvindo a jovem mãe suspirar aliviada, colocou-se de pé.

Aquela ansiedade e nervosismo era uma atitude que ela e suas companheiras consideravam normal. Afinal, embora houvesse se passado muitos anos desde a última vez que uma criança Miko nascera longe de Shima no Ten, nenhuma mãe gostava de saber que sua filha seria arrancada de seus braços para ser criada por terceiros e longe dela. O orgulho por saber que o sangue de sua filha era uma Miko, nunca fora algo bom para o coração materno.

Observou a mãe abraçar a criança com força, passando seu rosto contra o dela numa demonstração de carinho, e fez um gesto para que Giny e Yuly se aproximassem e a seguissem para fora da pequena casa do casal.

# Já é a quinta criança que vemos e não tem a marca. – Yuly suspirou com frustração, passando a mão por sua calça marrom.

# Nunca nos foi dito que encontrar a menina seria algo fácil, Yuly. – Giny resmungou, olhando para os cavalos amarrados do outro lado da larga rua de terra. – Sora-sama não consegue senti-la. – fez uma careta, pegando o odre pendurado na barra de sua calça azul clara, sentindo cede ao ver os cavalos se refrescarem com água. – Se nós estivéssemos encarregadas do caso de Kagome, no lugar do grupo de Maemi, talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

# Eu apenas queria voltar o mais depressa possível para Shima. – Yuly revelou, deitando a cabeça no ombro. – Estou sentindo falta de minha cama e especialmente de Kaa-san. – fez uma careta.

Akani sorriu com a declaração da mais jovem das três e sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Aquela era a primeira vez que Yuly saia de Shima no Ten para uma missão. Viera juntamente à elas pois a veterana Maemi, ficara encarregada de encontrar Kagome.

Gostaria que a Soberana houvesse lhe escolhido ao invés dela, mas ela não havia lhe dado a oportunidade de argumentar. Afinal, além de saber que ela fora a melhor amiga da mãe da fugitiva, apontara Maemi como a mais experiente para aquele trabalho.

Maemi trabalhava no grupo oficial de batalha das Miko há mais de quinze anos, e, embora fosse incapaz de produzir uma Hama no Ya, sabia se livrar de um Youkai com destreza. Ela lhe ensinara a maior parte do que sabia a respeito de perseguição e procura. E sua primeira missão, juntamente a ela, havia sido procurar a primeira Miko que conseguira escapar de Shima no Ten. Fora Maemi que recuperara a pecadora e a Soberana acreditava que ela pudesse repetir essa ação com a filha da pecadora.

Sentiu um pingo d'água bater em sua cabeça e ergueu a cabeça sentindo as gotas de água atingirem sua face com peso.

# Acho que teremos de ficar aqui por enquanto. – Giny anunciou em um suspiro, correndo para debaixo do toldo da pensão onde haviam amarrado os cavalos. – Será impossível continuar a viagem com esta tempestade!

# Seria desejar adoecer. – Yuly torceu os cabelos e fez uma careta, observando os desavisados correrem em busca de um abrigo contra a violenta chuva. – Uma de nós doente traria muitos problemas. – jogou os cabelos para trás. – Vamos arranjar um local para nos acomodarmos antes que essa roupa molhada nos adoeça.

Akani e Giny concordaram com ela, e recolheram seus pertences antes de entrarem na pensão onde passariam a noite. Todas as três, totalmente alheias ao fato de que uma quarta pessoa, prestava atenção em cada palavra proferida por elas; Sango, completamente coberta em uma capa cinza e surrada, encontrava-se largada sobre uma cadeira de madeira, como um vagabundo bêbabo adormecido.

Ao ter certeza de que elas não voltariam, levantou-se e avançou em direção a floresta; onde se encontraria com Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagome.

Quando estavam se aproximando daquela pequena cidade, Kagome os interrompeu, alegando sentir a presença das Miko na região, e para evitar deparar-se com elas, acamparam no meio das árvores, protegidos pela barreira criada por ela. E ela, aproveitando-se do fato de ainda ser uma desconhecida pelas Miko, fora até a cidade para verificar o que estavam fazendo ali e comparar alguns itens básicos para eles.

Passou com um pouco de dificuldade por algumas raízes expostas e atravessou a barreira, se livrando imediatamente da capa cinza e jogando a sacola de papel nos braços de Miroku. E distraído, o rapaz acabou se sobressaltando e derrubando metade dos itens ali dentro, no chão.

Kagome estava sentada na frente de Inuyasha, em uma pose de meditação. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu corpo envolto por uma leve camada de sua energia espiritual. Entretanto, sua concentração foi quebrada quando Sango se aproximou dos dois.

# Então? – Inuyasha rompeu o silêncio, sem se mover de seu lugar.

# Elas vieram atrás da criança citada pela profecia. – anunciou, pegando Kirara no colo, quando ela saltou para si. – Quando cheguei lá elas estavam verificando uma das crianças recém-nascidas para ver se ela possuía uma marca na nuca.

# Hum… - Kagome colocou a mão no queixo. – Segundo a profecia a menina carrega a marca de Midoriku. Um "M" dentro de uma pérola. – explicou ao notar todos os olhares voltados para si.

# Por que uma pérola? – Miroku perguntou, franzindo o cenho e colocando a sacola de papel no chão ao seu lado.

# Esta parte nunca ouvi. – deu com os ombros displicentemente. – O que? Embora pareça eu não ouvia todas as conversas secretas de Haru-sama ou Sora-sama. – defendeu-se, indignada com os três pares de olhos surpresos voltados para si. - Não era tão bisbilhioteira assim.

# De qualquer forma… - Inuyasha chamou a atenção de todos para si. – Elas disseram algo sobre nós?

# Não. – Sango negou com a cabeça. – Elas, assim como mais um outro grupo, foram destinadas a tomarem conta do caso da profecia do bebê. Mas parece que há outro que está, unicamente, destinado a encontrar vocês. – apontou para o casal. – Não pude ouvir mais nada, pois a chuva as obrigou a entrarem em uma estalagem onde passarão a noite. – cruzou os braços. – Continuarão a viagem apenas amanhã pela manhã se a chuva já tiver passado.

# Mas há cartazes nossos? – Miroku quis saber, se levantando. Ter seus rostos expostos em cartazes era algo realmente preocupante.

# Não! – anunciou displicentemente. – Mas acredito que não seja sensato se aproximarem de lá. Amanhã, logo cedo, devemos partir daqui em direção contrária a tomada por elas. Um conflito com elas aqui, poderia nos trazer problemas.

# Elas disseram os nomes? – Kagome se levantou e bateu na saia para livrar-se da terra que havia grudado ao tecido.

# Parece que se chamam Yuly, Giny e Akani. – falou após pensar um pouco a respeito daquilo. – Por que?

Kagome suspirou e fez um gesto de 'esqueça' com a mão, indicando estar apenas curiosa. Entretanto estranhou, o fato do nome Maemi não estar entre eles. Ela era a melhor Miko da Sentai. Seria a mais indicada para estar atrás de uma criança que pode determinar o destino de toda a raça humana.

Afastou-se do grupo, encostando-se a uma árvore, colocando o pé na madeira e olhando para o céu negro por entre as folhagens. Distante, pode ouvir Sango discutir algo com Miroku. E sorriu sentindo Inuyasha parar ao seu lado, imitando sua pose.

# Devo me preocupar com essas três? – ele questionou, analisando o manto negro sem estrelas à cima deles.

# Os nomes que realmente assustam no mundo Miko são os de Haru-sama, Sora-sama. – deitou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, pousando o pé no chão e os analisando. – Haru-sama e Sora-sama, assim como eu e mamãe, são as únicas Miko capazes de lançar uma Hama no Ya. – sorriu levemente. – Mas... - deitou a cabeça no tronco da árvore. – Mamãe me disse isso uma vez. E uma vez eu ouvi, em uma discussão de Sora-sama com minha avó, que ela já não era mais capaz de lançar um Hama no Ya. – virou a cabeça para o outro lado, de modo que pudesse ver o Hanyou, de soslaio. – Não me olhe com essa cara.

# Não fiz nada! – defendeu-se. – Foi você que acabou de dizer que ouviu algo que deveria ser um segredo. – sorriu para ela, percebendo o brilho nos olhos dela. – Vejo que você não é uma santinha como aparenta.

# Nunca menti para você a respeito disso.

# Eu sei!

# Se eu fosse uma santinha eu teria te entregue a Haru no momento em que lhe encontrei. - mordeu o lábio. - Mas... - deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. - quebrar regras esta no meu sangue. Gosto disso. - fechou os olhos. - Me faz me sentir humana.

# Sei como se sente. – ele sorriu, alcançando a mão dela para entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela. – Esta é uma das razões que me levam a te adorar. – beijou a mão dela, sorrindo sensualmente. – Não sei se cheguei a lhe dizer mas não gosto das santinhas. – sussurrou suficiente baixo para que apenas ela o ouvisse. Kagome revirou os olhos, decidida a não se deixar enrubescer. – Mas me diga, Koi. – ela sorriu, negando com a cabeça. – Como Sora pode ter perdido a capacidade de conjurar uma Hama no Ya? Não sabia que uma coisa dessas podia acontecer.

Kagome apertou a mão dele com força e deitou a cabeça na madeira, desta vez, admirando as gotas de água da chuva que sobreviviam a barreira erguida por ela. Procurou nisto, um sustento para o mal pressentimento que lhe afligira no momento em que ele a tocara.

# É difícil isto acontecer. – revelou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. – Mesmo que a Miko entregue seu corpo e sua alma a um Youkai. Mesmo que ela cometa dúzias de pecados, ela não perde essa capacidade. O que pode acontecer é a Hama se converter em energia corrompida ou se tornar extremamente fraca. – desencostou-se da árvore para ficar de frente para ele. – Não sei o que Sora pode ter feito, mas acho que foi muito grave. Algo que fez, Haru ficar sem falar com ela por um bom tempo. – uniu a outra mão a dele, entrelaçando seus dedos, sem romper o contato visual. – Você acha que chegaremos a Batsu? Quantos dias levarão mais?

# Bem... - ele exalou com força. - Levando em consideração que Batsu e Shima no Ten são as extremidades de um grande mundo, e o ritmo que viajamos; Desviando o rumo vez ou outra para salvar a pele de alguém desesperado; - franziu a testa em contrariedade. - ainda vai levar bastante tempo.

# Devo dizer que estou ansiosa. – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Imaginar é completamente diferente de ver Youkais convivendo com Humanos. – fez uma careta. – Que espécie de Youkais vive lá?

# Várias! – ele olhou para cima. – Basicamente Youkais que conseguem conviver com InuYoukais e que adquirem uma boa consciência. Os Humanos que lá vivem, em sua maioria, são fugitivos. Gostam do estilo de vida de Batsu e ali decidem ficar. Não é apenas a segurança que os mantém ali. – revelou. Seus olhos se fixaram nela. – Você sabe que o exército de Batsu é o mais forte de todos.

# Sim! – ela sorriu.

# Pois bem. Meu pai consegue administrá-los com perfeição. – mostrou-se orgulhoso ao revelar aquilo. Seu pai podia ser tudo o que era, mas não podia negar que o admirava naquele sentido. – Os novatos estranham e nós precisamos ter um pouco mais de atenção neles, mas nunca tivemos problemas sérios internos. – ela o encarou, curiosa. – Sabe como é… Os instintos das raças entram muito nisto. Inimigos naturais. Youkais raposas com Youkais lebres. Youkais da linhagem dos morcegos…

# Vampiros? – ela arregalou os olhos.

# Não! Claro que não! – acalmou-a. – Nenhum Youkai Vampiro seria capaz de conviver pacatamente com Humanos, Kagome. Ou melhor… com nenhum outro Youkai. O alimento deles é o sangue. – fez uma cara pensativa. – Mas não existem muitos Youkais vampiro por ai. Eles não podem se reproduzir. – deu de ombros. – Em fim… acredito que tenha entendido a essência disto. Mas depois de um tempo eles esquecem as diferenças e vivem em quase total harmonia.

# Sim! – fez um gesto positivo. – Mas vocês? InuYoukais, tem algum inimigo natural?

# Lobos. – sussurrou entre dentes, quase instantaneamente. O desprezo evidente. – Mas nenhum lobo jamais pisou nas terras de Batsu. Não que o obriguemos a ficar longe. – defendeu-se. – Eles fazem isso por si só. E depois, muitos lobos gostam de manter uma dieta… humana. Se é que entende. – ela estremeceu.

# Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta? – brincou com a gola da veste dele.

# Sempre! – sorriu.

# Existem mais InuYoukais? Quando sua raça era citada nas aulas, elas apenas mostravam a foto do Lord Inu no Taisho. Fico me perguntando se existe uma razão para isso, além do fato delas o detestarem por ele ter sido aquele quem as trancafiou ali.

# Na verdade… - ele fez uma careta. – De InuYoukai só tem minha família. – comprimiu os lábios. – Minha linhagem foi a única que sobreviveu a tantas lutas. Os InuYoukais são considerados fortes demais e foram aos poucos sendo exterminados pelas Mikos e pelos Youkais. Especialmente os Lobos, devo acrescentar. - Kagome notou a raiva e sua voz. - Meu pai era o mais forte de todos. Um Dai-Youkai, como gostam de chamá-lo. Foi o único que sobreviveu, junto a Mãe de Sesshoumaru e a irmã mais velha dela. Uma mulher que eu jamais cheguei a conhecer. – contou-lhe. E Kagome pegou sua mão para poder deitar a face sobre sua palma.

# Você acha que seu pai irá me aceitar?

Inuyasha fez gestos afirmativos, beijando sua mão como havia feito anteriormente. E ela sorriu tristemente, não sabendo se ele deveria estar tão certo a respeito daquele assunto. Afinal, o ódio que ele sentia pela raça Miko era explicável: elas assassinaram a mulher que ele amava, a mãe de Inuyasha.

# Já lhe disse milhares de vezes. Deixe de se preocupar com isso, Kagome. – pediu, a puxando e a abraçando pela cintura para impedi-la de fugir. – Vamos apenas nos preocupar com o hoje e agora. – segurou o queixo dela e a beijou calidamente. – A única coisa com que me interesso a respeito do futuro… é o momento em que a tornarei minha mulher, amante e mãe de meus filhos, com ou sem autorização de meu pai.

Kagome sorriu e deixou-se ser beijada com paixão, decidida a esquecer-se de tudo aquilo. Realmente não havia necessidade para se preocupar com coisas que estavam tão longe dela. Deixaria o destino guiá-los e, apenas esperava, que no final, tudo acabasse bem.

XXXX

O vento soprou com um pouco mais de força, fazendo os olhos castanhos se abrirem para encarar o horizonte a sua frente. Sentada a beira daquele precipício que terminava em uma floresta, - fronteira de sua região de exílio. - estava em meditação desde o inicio daquele dia.

Seus pensamentos, diferente do dia em que chegara aquele local exilado, encontravam-se muito mais limpos e nítidos. Depois de horas de concentração e reflexão era capaz de rever o que havia lhe sido tomado sem que percebesse. E ao saber disso, sorriu com um pouco de satisfação. Aos poucos poderia ver as imagens e não apenas os borrões que elas deixaram ao ser alteradas.

Passou a mão no cabelo solto, e fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa tocar-lhe a face com leveza. Jamais se sentira tão livre e calma como se sentia naquele local. O exílio, ao contrário do que Tsubaki deveria estar a pensar, não lhe havia sido um mal, e sim um maravilhoso benefício. E agradecia isto a ela.

Mais uma vez o vento soprou com força, mas desta vez pode sentir uma presença a suas costas. Presença que, embora a tenha surpreendido, não a fez se virar para encarar quem estava ali.

# De todas as pessoas… você era a última que pensava vir até aqui para me ver. – sorriu com leveza, vendo alguns pássaros passarem voando no horizonte. Se perguntando quando aquele pequenino, que havia libertado dias antes, iria retornar ao lar.

O silêncio foi a resposta para as perguntas que não fez, e com calma se levantou e virou-se para encarar a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos parada a poucos metros de distância dela. Tsubaki, mantinha um sorriso malicioso e a tiara que a marcava como soberana Miko, brilhava no alto de sua cabeça; A veste negra ainda cobria seu corpo e ela teve certeza de que nada havia mudado nas atitudes dela, mesmo depois de tanto tempo no exílio.

# Não vou perder meu tempo perguntando o que lhe trouxe até aqui Tsubaki, porque eu sei. – parou a centímetros dela.

O brilho nos olhos de Tsubaki foi de desafio, e Haru gostou de ver aquilo, enquanto passava por ela para voltar a sua cabana.

Para ela ter, engolido seu orgulho e ido até ela para pedir ajuda, significava que ela estava completamente perdida. Por anos Tsubaki lutara para lhe ver por baixo, para ganhar o seu lugar, e quando finalmente havia conseguido, o destino pregava-lhe uma peça a obrigando a necessitar de sua ajuda.

# Não me dê as costas, Haru! Sou sua soberana! – Tsubaki ordenou a seguindo.

# Sinto dizer-lhe isso, Tsubaki. – continuou a avançar. – Mas você jamais será minha soberana e, embora acredite, também não é a Soberana das Miko. Ser a Soberana das Miko não é apenas carregar esse nome. É saber realizar qualquer tarefa independente de sua dificuldade, pondo a cima de tudo, a vida de todos. – olhou-a de soslaio. – E, infelizmente, você, jamais será capaz de fazer isso.

Tsubaki fechou os punhos com força, mas controlou sua respiração para não acabar pondo tudo a perder. Embora a detestasse, Haru tinha o que ela necessitava naquele momento: cada pequeno detalhe que compunha a profecia.

# Pode me dizer o que quero saber? O que necessito saber? – questionou. Desejava sair dali o mais depressa possível.

# Ouça algo Tsubaki. – Haru sorriu e se virou para ela. – Tudo o que foi dito a mim, já foi interpretado e reinterpretado pelo Conselho. Não há mais o que se fazer ou tentar descobrir. – Tsubaki ergueu a cabeça em uma expressão de desafio. – Desfaça essa expressão, Tsubaki. Não tenho medo dela.

Haru deu-lhe as costas e fez menção de entrar na cabana, mas Tsubaki a segurou com força pelo braço, a impedindo de deixá-la sozinha.

# Me negando estas informações está cometendo um erro. Indo contra todas as Miko. – esbravejou.

# Estou indo contra você e não contra as Miko. – Haru torceu o braço, se livrando de Tsubaki e recuou um passo, jogando os cabelos para trás. – Não acha que é muita hipocrisia de sua parte vir até aqui exigir-me qualquer coisa?

# É seu dever como Miko, ajudar-me!

# Não irei ajudar quem tentou me apunhalar pelas costas. Não uma, mas repetidas vezes. – falou seriamente. – Ou você já se esqueceu disto, Tsubaki? Se você esqueceu… eu não esqueci. – deu um passo a frente. – Não esqueci do que tentou fazer para me tomar o poder, apenas por que é ambiciosa de mais. Não esqueci que tentou assassinar Kagome, apenas por que sentia ódio de minha prima. E, principalmente, não esqueci que também a traiu.

Tsubaki trincou os dentes e quase perfurou a palma de sua mão com as unhas. Sempre odiara Haru, mas sua raiva por ela, aquele momento, estava três vezes maior que o natural. O Conselho das Miko lhe cobrava resultados e se não os tivesse corria o risco de perder a posição de Soberana para qualquer um, ou pior, para Haru.

# Não me desafie, Haru! Você não sabe do que sou capaz.

# Não me desafie, você, Tsubaki. – realçou a palavra 'você'. – Sei perfeitamente do que é capaz… Você é quem não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz. – bateu com o indicador no peito dela, antes de se afastar.

# Você sabia que o conselho quer que eu encontre Kagome? – questionou, a olhando com superioridade, quando ela parou. – Eles não confiam em Sora. Acreditam que Sora possa estar mentindo. E para falar a verdade, eu também. - Haru sorriu ao ouvir a afirmação. - Acho que ela está ocultando o fato de que ela fez um pacto com o Youkai com quem fugiu. Deve estar sentindo ela, mas não quer que a encontremos. E por isso, o Conselho a quer morta. Foram dadas ordens de assassinato àquelas que estão atrás dela. Mas se você me disser o que quero, posso ir contra eles e retirar a ordem de assassinato. Sei que gosta de sua sobrinha, apesar dela ser... hum... o que é.

Haru cruzou os braços e deitou a cabeça no ombro a encarando com um quê de divertimento.

# Encontre Kagome, Tsubaki. A leve viva para Shima no Ten. – disse lentamente para que ela absorvesse todas as informações. – Prove que ela fez um pacto com Youkai e que não está morrendo como minha mãe disse e mostrou. Prove que Sora está mentindo. – sorriu debochada. - Faça tudo isso, e se você estiver certa a respeito de tudo, a traga para mim, pois eu mesma a matarei. – Tsubaki não conseguiu ocultar sua surpresa. – Mas não pelo que ela fez. Mas por ter sido tola o bastante para se deixar ser capturada. Mas tenha certeza, - avisou - encontrá-la não será uma tarefa fácil. Kagome provou ser mais esperta do que todas nós ao omitir um Youkai na Ilha Sagrada, Tsubaki. Ninguém jamais poderia fazer isso conosco ali e com a barreira poderosa que mantém a ilha. Encontrá-la será mais difícil que encontrar a menina que procuras.

Deu alguns passos, mas tornou a parar: a mão esquerda cruzada em sua cintura, sustentando o braço direito pelo cotovelo, e a mão direita fechada embaixo de seu queixo.

# E se quer saber do que me foi dito, irei lhe dizer. – sorriu de forma enigmática. – Mas não para garantir o que me dissestes, pois não confio em tua palavra. Mas porque adorarei ver-lhe sofrer para tentar conseguires a confiança cega e total do conselho Miko. – fez um minuto de silêncio. – Mas fique sabendo… a parte mais importante da profecia… aquela que lhe salvaria de ser deposta do cargo de Soberana, foi levada ao túmulo juntamente aquela a quem traiu. – Tsubaki mostrou surpresa. – Embora poucos soubessem, foi à mãe de Kagome que foi dito o detalhe mais importante da profecia. E se você não houvesse agido tão arrogantemente, ela ainda estaria viva para você tentar convencê-la a contar-lhe isso.

Haru poder sentir o tremor de Tsubaki, mas caminhou até a porta da cabana, a abrindo. Gostaria de ver até onde ela seria capaz de ir, e, especialmente, o que aconteceria a ela depois que fracassasse e o Conselho a arrancasse do poder. Desejava poder tomar a vida dela com as próprias mãos, entretanto podia esperar por aquele momento.

# O nascer de um dia sangrento marcará o despertar de minha filha preferida. Embora carregando consigo a minha marca, não será chamada de Miko. Seu poder será dez vezes maior que o meu, transformando-se na perdição e ao mesmo tempo na salvação. – repetiu as palavras ditas em cada pequeno detalhe. – Estas… foram as reais palavras de Midoriku. Interprete-as como desejar.

E entrando na cabana, fechou a porta sem olhar para trás.

XXXX

Lina analisava o crucifixo no cordão em sua mão com atenção. Há pouco todo o trabalho no castelo havia terminado e finalmente pudera se trancar em seu quarto. Desde que encontrara o cordão de Aya no quarto do Lord Inuyasha, ficava a admirar a jóia tentando descobrir a melhor explicação para ele estar ali, quando vira o cordão no pescoço dela antes de fechar o caixão.

Chegara a pensar ser outra peça, mas a esmeralda em cada uma das quatro pontas da jóia lhe retirou esse pensamento imediatamente. Era realmente o cordão que Lord Inuyasha havia dado a Aya em seu último aniversário.

# Como você foi parar lá, heim? – perguntou à jóia, como se ela fosse capaz de lhe responder. – Lord Inuyasha sumiu antes do enterro de Aya, não pode ter sido ele. – deitou a cabeça na mão, vendo as esmeraldas brilharem sob a luz da lamparina em seu quarto.

Jogou os cabelos para trás e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta da varanda a suas costas, e guardando a jóia dentro de uma caixinha separada exclusivamente para ela. Vivia no Castelo de Batsu desde que nascera. A falecida Senhora do Reino de Batsu, havia a criado com carinho, pois sua verdadeira mãe falecera logo após o parto, depois de uma gravidez conturbada. E por causa disso, sabia de muitas coisas a respeito de sua Senhora, que nenhuma outra pessoa soubera, nem mesmo o amado esposo dela.

Fora ela quem lhe pedira para ficar de olho no Lord Inuyasha e o ajudasse em tudo o que ele necessitasse. E era isso que fazia cegamente, até o dia em que seu Lord desaparecera sem deixar rastros.

Despiu-se do robe e sentou-se na cama puxando o lençol para poder se cobrir. Embora não houvesse dito aquilo a ninguém: No dia do ataque, tão logo a explosão ocorrera, fora correndo para o cômodo do Lord, para encontrar o enorme buraco no lugar da parede e o Lord Hanyou desacordado e banhado em sangue, no chão. Tentara socorrê-lo, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar dele, sentiu algo a atingir com violência nas costas, e quando acordou, estava caída no gramado do jardim na parte posterior do castelo.

Cobriu suas pernas e encostou-se a cabeceira da cama, olhando perdidamente para a caixa onde estava a jóia de Aya. Seu pouco tempo ao lado de Lady Izayoi lhe ensinara bastante coisa, e uma delas, fora desconfiar de tudo e ler as entrelinhas de tudo o que acontecia. E era isso que passara a fazer desde que o ataque a Batsu acontecera.

XXXX

A lua estava alta no céu escuro e uma fina garoa caia, fazendo com que poucas pessoas se atrevessem a passear pela rua. Entretanto, isso não impedia Kagome de andar apressadamente pela rua, coberta na mesma capa que Sango havia utilizado. Tomando cuidado para não ser vista, escalou a parede da pensão onde as Miko se encontravam alojadas, utilizando-se do que aprendera com Inuyasha ao subir em árvores.

Aproveitando que todos haviam adormecido, abandonara o acampamento em silêncio. Necessitava ouvir de perto o que mais elas tinham para falar, e conhecendo Akani, sabia que nenhuma das três estaria a dormir naquele momento, pois utilizavam o silêncio da noite para verificar o que fariam em seguida.

Ao chegar ao segundo andar, caminhou lentamente pelo parapeito de madeira, e parou ao lado da janela do quarto que descobrira ser o delas através da energia, e inclinou-se um pouco para o lado para poder ouvir o que falavam.

# Não acha que seguir para o leste seria uma opção melhor? – pode ouvir a voz de Giny, e ao inclinar-se um pouco mais pode ver o que cada uma delas fazia no quarto, pode vê-la.

Giny caminhava de um lado ao outro, girando uma de suas flechas por entre os dedos com agilidade. Akani estava sentada sobre a cama do meio, analisando com atenção um mapa amarelado. E Yuly, aquela com quem estudara em algumas aulas de medicina, se encontrava sentada de costas para ela, jogando uma maçã para cima e para baixo distraidamente.

# Ao leste existe muitas tribos de Youkais que não gostam de nós. Matariam-nos antes que pudéssemos falar qualquer coisa. – Akani anunciou. – E não temos tempo para perder em lutas com eles. – passou a mão nos cabelos. – Acho que deveríamos seguir para o Noroeste. – indicou o caminho no mapa. – Há um clã de Exterminadores nesta região. Poderíamos verificar se a criança esta nele. – pousou a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou.

# Por que isso agora? – Giny perguntou, sentando-se diante dela.

# Acredito que a criança possa ter nascido em um lugar onde possa ser protegida. – respondeu em tom baixo.

Entretanto, Kagome sabia que a Miko ocultara seu verdadeiro motivo naquela frase; assim como sua mãe, Akani tinha conhecimento da verdadeira História da lenda que trouxe o fim a amizade entre Shima no Ten e Batsu. E acreditava que assim como a Miko da Lenda, a menina da profecia podia estar em um vilarejo de Exterminadores.

# Um pensamento interessante e inteligente. - Yuly disse de forma sonhadora, parando de jogar a fruta para o alto. – Mas não acha que os exterminadores não teriam vindo até nós se uma criança Miko houvesse nascido em seu território?

# Não! – Akani negou, piscando lentamente. – Eles desconhecem a existência da profecia. E se a criança marcada está com eles, podem achar que a marca dela é apenas um sinal comum de nascença. – deu de ombros. – E para completar… eles não têm como saber que a menina é uma Miko. Nós não aparecemos lá para reclamá-la.

# É… você tem razão quanto a isso! – Giny jogou-se para trás, deitando-se na cama que ficava próxima a porta. – As vezes acho que teria sido cinco vezes melhor se tivéssemos continuado na caça de Kagome. – girou o corpo para encarar Akani. – Não tem Youkais correndo atrás dela e é mais fácil localizá-la que ao bebê.

Akani ficou séria, e Yuly afastou-se em direção a cama mais próxima a janela, largando a maçã na cesta de frutas, durante o percurso. E Kagome necessitou se inclinar ainda mais para poder ouvir o que diziam.

# Maemi já está atrás dela, Giny. – Yuly resmungou, ao perceber que Akani não diria nada. – E embora ache que seria bem mais rápido encontrá-la que ao bebê, e eu realmente queria voltar o mais depressa possível para casa, Maemi é a melhor para esse trabalho. Especialmente se aquele Youkai que atacou Yami, se encontra com ela.

Kagome franziu o cenho e deitou a cabeça na parede. Poucas haviam sido as vezes que havia visto Maemi, mas segundo o que sua mãe dizia, ela era uma das melhores Miko de Shima no Ten.

Maemi era incrivelmente esperta. A melhor estrategista que sua mãe havia conhecido. Se ela estivesse atrás dela e de Inuyasha, não demoraria muito para que acabassem esbarrando em sua equipe. E temia que, nem mesmo com a ajuda de Sango e Miroku, eles conseguissem sair ilesos de mais uma briga com as Miko comandadas por ela. E, havia o fato de temer não demorar muito o momento que ligassem o nome de Inuyasha, à Inu no Taisho e à Batsu. Algo que ela estranhava ainda não ter ocorrido.

# O que você acha que vai acontecer quando encontrá-la? – Giny levantou a questão, depois de algumas palavras trocadas, que Kagome deixara passar durante seus devaneios. – Tsubaki vai entregá-la a Yami?

A fugitiva estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da Miko que havia sido exilada, por tentar aplicar um golpe em Haru.

# Tsubaki não tenho idéia! – Yuly sacudiu a cabeça em negação. – Mas se Haru-sama continuasse sendo a Soberana tenho certeza de que ela seria enviada para um exílio. Não sei se ficaram sabendo, mas Yami não incomodou mais a ilha depois daquele episódio…

Kagome cobriu os lábios com as mãos, deixando de ouvir o resto da frase, chocada de mais com o que acabara de descobrir: Tsubaki, uma Miko que sua mãe chamava ser das trevas, estava no controle de Shima no Ten. E Haru, sua prima, havia sido deposta do cargo e agora estava exilada.

Abaixou a cabeça olhando para o chão a metros de distância. Tinha certeza de que o Conselho optara por aquilo, por causa de sua fuga, e de miroku, que agora andava ao lado deles. A fuga de uma Miko da Ilha, especialmente ela que era responsabilidade de Haru por ser uma pecadora, era culpa única e exclusiva de quem se encontrava no comando das Miko.

Virou-se decidida a ir embora, entretanto ao ouvir seu nome novamente, freou o movimento e encostou-se a parede.

# Não acredito que Haru-sama fosse mandá-la para o exílio e muito menos entregá-la a Yami, mesmo que ele exigisse isso. – Akani deixou-se ser ouvida, levantando da cama e enrolando o velho mapa. – Haru-sama iria querer ela na Ilha até que ela viesse a morrer. – Akani olhou para as duas. – Se Haru-sama estivesse no comando não iria mandar caçarem Kagome, como Tsubaki está fazendo. Mesmo com as ordens do conselho.

Giny e Yuly fizeram uma expressão de desentendimento. Expressão que foi repetida por Kagome. Afinal, era dever de a Soberana manter todas as Miko dentro do território de Shima no Ten, até o dia em que viessem a falecer. Era dever de Haru, mandar uma equipe atrás dela, mesmo com a profecia tão perto de ser concretizada.

# Não sei se vocês sabem, mas Kagome já foi condenada a morte. Não pelo Conselho… - Akani acrescentou imediatamente. – Ouvi Sora-sama dizer que o relógio da vida de Kagome está girando rápido de mais e que ela está condenada. Quando ouvi, Sora-sama apenas estava dando mais vinte dias de vida à Kagome. Agora… - fez contas com os dedos. – Ela deve estar com apenas nove.

# E elas sabem o que a está matando? – Yuly questionou, a voz abafada por suas mãos estarem cobrindo os lábios.

# Não! – deu de ombros. – Mas o que quer que seja é uma doença forte, e que não há cura. Sora e Haru-sama achavam melhor deixá-la longe. Mas o conselho a quer. E acredito que seja para…

Akani se calou ao ouvir um forte baque e assim como as duas companheiras, correu para a varanda do quarto para ver o que havia acontecido. Entretanto não havia nada e nem ninguém nas proximidades: A rua estava deserta.

Kagome correu de volta para a floresta e, antes que chegasse ao acampamento, parou encostando-se a uma Árvore.

A chuva voltara a cair com um pouco mais de força, como se estivesse sentindo sua angústia; e ignorando o fato de poder adoecer, despiu-se da capa cinza e deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão, abraçando as próprias pernas, para esconder a face em seus joelhos.

As palavras de Akani ecoavam em sua mente como se fosse uma tortura, e sem perceber lágrimas começaram a deixar seus olhos. Queria acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse uma mentira ou engano, mas não havia como isto acontecer. Sora jamais se enganara em suas previsões; o relógio da vida jamais errara; e havia as náuseas que sentia com certa freqüência. Tudo apontava para que realmente tivesse uma doença desconhecida, e que morreria dali a nove dias.

Deixou as lágrimas misturarem-se as gotas de chuva, e sacudiu a cabeça. Desde que saíra de Shima no Ten, a possibilidade de morrer em uma das lutas que tinham, ou ser arrancada de Inuyasha ao serem localizados pelas Miko, tornara-se um terrível pesadelo. Um pesadelo a tornar-se uma dolorosa verdade.

Agora que havia descoberto o que viver realmente significava e passara a desfrutar de tudo o que podia, seu destino lhe pregara uma peça. Sua vida seria tomada por o que quer que a estivesse matando lenta e quase imperceptivelmente.

# Sinto Inuyasha… - sussurrou ao vento. – Mas acho que jamais nos tornaremos marido e mulher.

Tsuzuki…

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Tsuzuki – Continua  
Sadame - Destino**

**

* * *

**E ai?

Gostaram?

Espero que sim!!!

Coments e as review dos não-cadastrados no ... responderei até o final de semana no meu live Journal... Prometo!!!!

Obrigada!

Mandem reviews!!!

Beijokas

**T.B.  
**


	24. Gin

**Um mês depois.................................................**

Certo!!! Eu sei que demorei... mas realmente tá meio complicada as coisas para mim ultimamente... trabalho... estou estudando loucamente... e sem contar a criatividade... isso tudo junto não ajuda ninguém! T-T

Espero que em breve esteja colocando mais capítulos de A Herdeira e Prisioneira 2 para vocês... não sei quando exatamente mas... eles vão vir.

Obrigada!

Escrito por: _**Telly Black**_; Betado por: _**Nathyvilla**_

Beijokas e boa leitura.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Gin**  
**\**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**\**

ღ

ღ

**08 dias restantes…**

.

Tsubaki entrou em sua cabana e atirou sua capa com violência sobre a cadeira. Sua raiva pela família de Haru aumentava a cada segundo que se passava desde que havia abandonado o local onde ela estava exilada. E não pensava que aquilo poderia, um dia, ser possível.

Socou a mesa com irritação e deixou um rosnado de ira escapar de seus lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam de ira e enquanto isso uma enorme cicatriz apareceu em seu rosto e em seus braços. Cicatriz de uma queimadura séria que jamais se cicatrizaria, embora ela pudesse esconder com sua energia. O lado direito de sua face estava definitivamente deformado, e o lado esquerdo estaria do mesmo modo se seu braço não tivesse se erguido a tempo. A cicatriz do lado esquerdo tomava as costas de sua mão em uma linha até o cotovelo. Aquilo era o que lhe ligava eternamente ao ódio que sentia pela família de Haru. Sua desgraça havia sido culpa delas.

Respirou profundamente e as cicatrizes desapareceram, limpando sua pele. Todas elas, em especial a menina que nascera contra as regras deveriam sofrer sua cólera. E assim que pusesse as mãos em Kagome, se vingaria. Ela mesma arrancaria a vida dela como desejava desde que ela nascera. Não deixaria esse crédito para Haru. Haru não a faria sofrer como ela merecia.

# Não… aquela vadiazinha vai ter de sofrer. Sofrer pelos seus pecados e as ousadias de sua mãe. – seus dentes estavam trincados.

# Sabe… agir com ira nunca é uma boa idéia!

Tsubaki saltou e derrubou alguns de seus pertences no chão, com pesados baques. Sora se encontrava parada no canto de leste de sua cabana, ao lado da janela. Os braços cruzados enquanto a encarava com interesse. Era evidente que estava ali desde antes de sua entrada. Presenciara tudo o que fizera.

# Suas queimaduras são a prova mais concreta disso. – o silêncio da Soberana lhe deu espaço para falar. – Normalmente as pessoas aprendem com seus erros. Mas você é uma clara exceção a regra, Tsubaki. Infelizmente isso é uma triste verdade.

# O que está fazendo aqui? – seus dentes ainda trincados. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, jogando a franja para traz enquanto se recompunha.

# Fui notificada de sua ausência, e vim aqui lhe esperar. – afastou-se lentamente da parede de madeira. – Queria ser a primeira a lhe ver depois de seu encontro com Haru. – sorriu ao parar à três passos dela. – Não se preocupe. Foi fácil presumir para onde iria quando deixou a Ilha sem a companhia de sua guarda depois de descobrir onde Haru se encontra exilada. - a olhou divertida. - Pelo seu olhar acho que sim! – ergueu o queixo. – Mas presumo... por seu estado atual... que acabou por ouvir o que, também, não queria.

# Saia daqui! – Tsubaki gritou apontando para a saída. – Saia daqui, Sora! Saia daqui agora mesmo!

Sora sorriu presunçosa e saiu da cabana sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Sua rápida reverência deixando evidente que estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Tsubaki se apoiou na mesa, suas mãos se enterrando na madeira com facilidade.

# Malditas sejam todas vocês! - amaldiçoou entre dentes. - Eu vou exterminar todas vocês!

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Miroku bateu com o bastão no chão logo que se viu parado diante da enorme pedra que bloqueava a entrada daquela caverna. Lançou um olhar para a jovem de pé ao seu lado e realizou um gesto afirmativo quando a mesma sacudiu a cabeça para cima e para baixo, deixando claro ter sentido o mesmo que ele.

Haviam chegado àquele vilarejo, já durante a noite, depois de um dia inteiro viajando sem parar para não correrem o risco de se encontrarem com as Miko. E logo assim que se alimentaram Miroku e Sango decidiram sair para caminhar pelo local, em busca da fonte da estranha energia que estavam sentindo. Passaram pelo centro de vendas da cidade, falaram com algumas pessoas, e logo se viram andando por um pequeno caminho a dar naquela caverna fechada.

Com a ajuda de Sango e Kirara, transformada em uma enorme gata, Miroku tentou empurrar a pedra para fora da entrada da caverna na montanha que dava nome ao vilarejo: Yama no Gin. Entretanto, não conseguiram nada além do que gastar energia. A grande camada de rocha não se moveu, nem sequer um centímetro.

# Não deviam tentar mover essa pedra.

A voz feminina fez os dois humanos e a gata Youkai voltarem os olhos para a mulher que se encontrava de pé a poucos passos deles, segurando o que parecia ser uma grande cesta de frutas coberta por uma toalha quadriculada. Ela Vestia uma blusa branca com detalhes azuis e uma saia longa na cor azul marinho. Seus cabelos eram extremamente negros e caíam até a altura de sua cintura, presos em uma trança. E os olhos, de um tom vivo e verde, os observava com preocupação.

# Desculpem-me por minha intromissão. – fez uma pequena reverência. – Mas vi quando tomaram esse caminho e não consegui evitar segui-los.

Sango franziu o cenho e afastou-se da pedra analisando a moça com desconfiança. Já Miroku, sorriu de forma galante e caminhou até a morena, sem notar o olhar irritado que a Exterminadora lhe lançou.

# Sou o Houshi Miroku e esta é minha companheira Taiji-Ya Sango. – apresentou-os, apontando a si mesmo e em seguida a Exterminadora irritada. – Poderia, tão bela dama dizer-me seu nome e em seguida explicar a razão pelo qual não deveríamos mover esta pedra?

A Taiji-Ya girou os olhos, entediada, antes de cruzar os braços e deixar que Kirara saltasse em seu ombro, já em sua pequena forma. Ver Miroku beijando a mão da moça intrometida lhe trouxe sensações desagradáveis.

Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava jogando charme para cima de uma desconhecida, depois de ter se atrevido a tocá-la indevidamente enquanto dormia. Sentia vontade de sair e deixá-lo sozinho com ela, mas uma força invisível a impediu de realizar tal ato. Ele poderia aproveitar-se daquela situação.

"Mas por que eu me importaria com isso?" perguntou-se. "Acabei de conhecê-lo. Ele é apenas um amigo." Disse a si mesma, enquanto se deixava lembrar do que sentira logo que o vira pela primeira vez na cidade de Nettai. E sem perceber, sentiu-se enrubescer. "Sem essa Sango! Não pode se apaixonar por um estúpido tarado. Passaria o resto de sua vida o estapeando por lançar gracinhas para qualquer mulher bonita que passasse a sua frente."

# Me chamo Myeki. – anunciou sorrindo formosamente para o Houshi, obviamente atenta as tentativas dele em seduzi-la. – E segundo a lenda desta cidade, esta caverna é a prisão de uma Youkai extremamente poderosa.

Miroku franziu o cenho. Nenhuma das pessoas com quem havia falado comentara a respeito da existência de uma lenda ou de uma Youkai trancafiada em algum ponto daquele território. Apenas sacudiam a cabeça em negação, enquanto diziam que se houvesse algo errado, eles poderiam ir verificar nos limites da cidade, afinal, nada de estranho jamais acontecera por ali.

# Ninguém falou sobre isso. – citou, sem desviar o olhar do dela.

# Nenhum dos moradores da cidade gostam de falar a respeito. – ajeitou a cesta em seus braços. – Apenas sei disso, pois meu avô adorava me contar histórias. – comentou fazendo uma careta. – Acredito que essa tenha sido a única sem terror que escapara dos lábios dele.

# Pode me contar a respeito disto? – perguntou, sentindo Sango parar de pé ao seu lado, para ouvir a história.

# Antigamente existia uma Youkai que utilizava a forma humana e gostava de andar de cidade em cidade em busca do amor perfeito. – iniciou em tom baixo. – Uma busca que durou anos até que finalmente, ela o encontrou. – olhou carinhosamente para Miroku. – Um jovem e formoso cavaleiro, cujo coração jamais pertenceria a ela, pois ele amava e iria se casar com a mulher mais bela da cidade: a filha do Senhor das terras.

Sango estreitou os olhos, não gostando do tom de voz que a moça usava para contar a história, e muito menos da maneira como ela encarava Miroku. Era como se ela houvesse se apaixonado, à primeira vista, por ele. E aquela descoberta não a agradava. Não por estar com ciúmes, mas sim por estar quase certa de que aquilo provocaria algo ruim.

# O que aconteceu? – o Houshi questionou, num pedido de que continuasse ao notar o longo intervalo.

# Por um longo tempo passou a admirá-lo. Aproximou-se dele com cuidado. E no momento certo lhe disse toda a verdade e revelou sua verdadeira forma. – fez uma pequena pausa. – A lenda diz que ela utilizava-se da forma humana para ocultar sua verdadeira aparência, pois ela não era bela. E foi o que o príncipe lhe disse quando ela lhe revelou seus sentimentos. Ele a mandou o esquecer, pois amava a noiva. Mas ela não o obedeceu. – suspirou. – E uma noite ela foi até o quarto dele, e drogou-o com uma erva alucinógena. Acreditando ser a mulher que ele amava, deixou-se seduzir. Dormiu com ela.

# Uma vadia! – sussurrou Sango, percebendo, pelo rápido olhar da moça, que ela a ouvira.

# Na manhã seguinte, quando ele acordou, percebeu que havia caído em uma armadilha. – continuou, parecendo não se importar com o comentário da Taiji-Ya. – A mandou desaparecer da vida dele. Que ele jamais se apaixonaria por ela, pois não era tão bela para ele aceitá-la. A chamou de escória enquanto dizia, com razão, que ela não possuía beleza alguma.

# E ela não gostou. – falou rudemente.

# Não! – disse com firmeza, olhando rapidamente para Sango. – E naquela mesma noite… - fez uma pausa. – Assassinou a noiva de seu amado e tomou sua beleza para si. – puxou o ar com força. – O Senhor da cidade a caçou, mas ninguém conseguiu encontrá-la. Ninguém a não ser o homem por quem ela se apaixonara. Ele sabia onde ela se escondia e foi até lá, mas não para matá-la. – olhou tristemente para Miroku. – Cravando a espada no próprio peito ele se matou e a acusou de ser a culpada por tudo. Segurando-o em seus braços o viu morrer lentamente e foi incapaz de fazer algo.

# Você sabe muitos detalhes desta história. – Sango acusou, fazendo com que Miroku lhe lançasse um olhar de intriga e a jovem a encarasse de uma estranha forma meiga.

# O meu avô vivia no castelo quando isto aconteceu. Era pequeno de fato, mas sabe de todos os detalhes. – rebateu com uma delicadeza a desagradar, ainda mais, Sango. – Meu avô disse que o Senhor jamais foi capaz de encontrá-la para se vingar, e sem a vingança acabou por falecer. Anos depois um Houshi a encontrou aqui e a lacrou nesta caverna. A Youkai andara tomando a vida de homens que rejeitavam mulheres para poder trazer a vida seu amor. E tomando a vida de algumas belas mulheres para conseguir sua beleza. Alguns homens daqui alegam vê-la vagando pela cidade durante a noite. Ouvem seu sussurro e chamado. Temem falar sobre ela, pois algumas das mulheres que contaram suas histórias, ultimamente, andaram sofrendo acidentes e acordando com cortes espalhados por seu corpo. Com a pele fraca. O mesmo acontece com alguns dos homens.

# Acreditam que seja ela? – Miroku se manifestou depois de algum tempo, e ela fez um gesto positivo e simples. – Mas ela seqüestrava homens. Por que ela estaria os cortando agora? E como se está trancafiada ai?

Myeki deu de ombros e olhou para a caverna por longos minutos, como se pensasse em alguma coisa. Mas depois de um suspiro voltou a olhar para Miroku.

# O último Houshi que passou por aqui verificou o lacre e disse que estava tudo certo. Na manhã seguinte ele foi embora sem falar com ninguém. Ninguém o viu partir, mas ficaram gratos por isso. – ajeitou novamente a cesta em seus braços. – Mas desde que ele partiu isso tem acontecido. – deu de ombros.

Miroku colocou a mão no queixo, adquirindo uma expressão pensativa, antes de voltar à atenção para Sango, a admirar um ponto qualquer longe dele, enquanto tirava as próprias conclusões a respeito do caso. O Houshi suspirou frustrado, e a Taiji-Ya pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, agradecendo imediatamente pela história contada antes de agarrar o rapaz pelo braço e o sair carregando a força dali, ignorando suas reclamações.

Não havia gostado da tal menina. Havia gostado menos ainda da forma como ela encarava Miroku. E detestara a maneira como contara a história da tal Youkai a tornar-se assassina por uma obsessão. Era como se ela houvesse vivido a história. Estado lá para presenciar cada pequeno detalhe e ser capaz de demonstrar as emoções ao narrar os fatos à eles.

# Você está sendo neurótica!

Miroku acusou enquanto caminhavam por entre os habitantes a fazerem compras no centro comercial, depois dela ter exposto sua opinião à ele.

# Não me olhe com essa cara Sango! – pediu quando ela o encarou indignada pela acusação. – Não ouviu quando ela disse que o avô dela vivia no castelo e que contou a história por muitas vezes para ela? – Sango fechou a cara. – É obvio que essas emoções, que você diz existir, - acrescentou. – possa ser conseqüência desse fato.

Sango respirou com violência, enquanto batia o pé direito irritantemente no chão de barro; o vestido verde que usava, ocultando esse gesto de impaciência. Após um pequeno período, largou os braços com brutalidade, girou no mesmo lugar dando as costas para Miroku e rumou em direção ao castelo, onde estavam abrigados, para se encontrar com Inuyasha e Kagome, sendo seguida por Kirara.

# Vai entender! – Miroku coçou a cabeça e avançou lentamente na mesma direção.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Inuyasha espremeu um tecido branco, para livrá-lo de boa parte da água fria onde o havia mergulhado e o passou pela testa de Kagome. Encolhida na confortável cama de casal e abraçando o próprio corpo - coberto por um vestido branco com flores em azul - ela tentava se livrar do frio provocado pela alta febre que a abatia.

Passara o dia inteiro estranhando o silêncio de sua Contratante e sentindo a fraqueza a atingi-la com crueldade; mas apenas quando se aproximara e a pegara nos braços, fora que realmente percebera o quão mal ela estava. A febre, a aumentar apesar dos cuidados que passara a ter depois de chegarem àquele vilarejo, começava a preocupá-lo.

Vê-la naquele estado, era uma terrível tortura para si. E apesar de sentir as dores que eram provocadas ao Youkai quando sua contratante encontrava-se seriamente ferida, doente ou próxima da morte, o que mais o incomodava, era não poder fazer muito para ajudá-la.

# Eu vou ficar bem, Inuyasha. Não se preocupe. – a jovem Miko garantiu, segurando a mão dele, ao sentir a preocupação dele. – É apenas uma gripe. – abriu um poucos os olhos. – É natural nós, humanos, sermos derrubados por ela com tanta facilidade.

"Especialmente quando se passa a noite inteira de baixo de chuva!" completou em pensamento, se recordando do que havia ouvido para deixar-lhe mais abalada que a gripe. Passara a noite em claro e apenas pouco antes do amanhecer decidira voltar ao acampamento para livrar-se das roupas molhadas; E durante todo aquele período, pensara no que faria dali por diante.

Se Sora, realmente estivesse correta, e tivesse apenas oito dias de vida, não tinha muito tempo. Mas, assim como Inuyasha havia lhe dito, iria se preocupar apenas com o presente. Viveria cada minuto com intensidade, e se, realmente chegasse a hora de sua vida ser tomada, embora entristecida, não levaria consigo ressentimentos.

# O que você andou aprontando? – ele perguntou, tornando a molhar o pano na água fria, para passar sobre a testa dela.

# Chuva?! – sussurrou, sua afirmação mais parecendo uma pergunta. Olhou para ele, como uma criança olha para o pai depois de contar-lhe o que havia feito de errado. – Essa mudança de temperatura nunca me fez bem. – emendou, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando melhor ao travesseiro. – E como faz um bom tempo que não adoeço… - bocejou, e tornou a olhá-lo. – Posso ter meu lençol de volta agora? Estou com frio.

Inuyasha negou silenciosamente e quase derrubou a bacia de água no chão quando Kagome puxou a blusa dele para impedi-lo de se afastar dela.

# Eu estou com frio! – resmungou. Sua voz era ameaçadora, enquanto segurava a parte superior de suas vestes e enterrava a cabeça no travesseiro. – Me dê o lençol Inuyasha! – sua voz saiu abafada.

# Deixe de ser manhosa, Kagome. – disse tentando livrar-se dela, e acabando por levar um leve choque por ela ter envolvido a mão em uma barreira. – Kagome! – ela virou um pouco o rosto para encará-lo.

# Me dê o maldito lençol!

# Que delicadeza! – brincou. Se não estava enganado aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia Kagome falar daquela maneira. – Não é muito bonito uma donzela falar palavras deste tipo. Acho que está andando de mais em companhias erradas.

# Inuyasha! – alertou, focada em seu objetivo de conseguir o cobertor.

# Deixe de agir como uma criança mimada, Kagome. Você está com febre, não pode ficar abafada. Daqui a pouco eu lhe dou o lençol. E não faça essa careta para mim, não tenho medo dela. – mandou, e ela franziu o cenho. – Me solte antes que tenha de utilizar minha força contra você e de castigo resolva lhe jogar em uma bacia cheia de água gelada.

# Faça isso e quando eu melhorar, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – ameaçou. Embora tenha estremecido ao mentalizar a cena descrita por ele. O soltou, se encolheu e esfregou o rosto no travesseiro antes de olhá-lo. Até seu nariz parecia dormente. – Você é um idiota arrogante e violento.

# Sou sim… um idiota arrogante e violento que te ama e está preocupado com você. – disse para ela, a franzir o cenho para ele.

# Não pense que esquecerei sua ameaça se utilizar essas palavras doces, Inuyasha. – ela se virou de costas para ele na cama. – Você me conhece melhor que isso.

# Eu sei que não vai esquecer. – sorriu. – Na verdade estou curioso em descobrir que tipo de castigo vai aplicar em mim. - Kagome o olhou de soslaio. O gelo transmitido por ele teria sido capaz de matá-lo se isso fosse possível. - Agora durma, Kagome.

Ouvindo-a resmungar palavras que não pode compreender, afastou-se dela, pousando a bacia com água sobre o único móvel que existia naquele cômodo, além da cama de casal. E, minutos depois, ao sentir a respiração de Kagome ficar mais tranqüila, indicando seu adormecer, sorriu aliviado. Kagome era uma paciente extremamente impaciente e teria a estrangulado se ela ficasse mais um minuto acordada.

Viu a chuva voltar a cair, e passou a mão na cabeça. Com Kagome naquele estado, estariam ilhados naquela cidade até ela melhorar e a chuva passar. E por isso, agradecia o fato de Miroku ter mentindo e se tornado um bom amigo do Senhor local em questão de segundos. As instalações que receberam, eram ótimas e confortáveis; assim como o jantar que lhes fora servido. Kagome necessitava de sopas quentes.

Sentiu o cheiro de Miroku e Sango, e antes que eles pudessem bater na porta do quarto, a abriu, permitindo que eles entrassem; Pela expressão de Sango, era evidente que haviam brigado.

# Como está Kagome? – Miroku perguntou, sorrindo de forma boba e sacudindo as vestes úmidas.

# A febre ainda está alta, mas ela acabou de dormir. E espero que você não faça nada que possa acordá-la. – bateu com o indicador no peito do Houshi, o fazendo se desequilibrar e quase cair no chão. – Se isso acontecer, juro que cederei a vontade que tenho desde que nos conhecemos: te matar. – Sango sorriu, e Miroku pigarreou enquanto mexia nervosamente em sua roupa. – O que querem aqui? – perguntou, sentando na beira da cama, para tocar a testa de Kagome.

# Descobrimos algo sobre o que está acontecendo no vilarejo.

Sango anunciou, olhando para o arco que Kagome havia ganhado dos Youkais Raposa. E antes que Miroku pudesse dizer alguma coisa, narrou todos os fatos para Inuyasha, a demonstrar o desagrado pela noticia, em sua face. Já que sua Contratante estava doente, ele gostaria de ter ao menos algumas horas de tranqüilidade. Se lutasse e acabasse ferido, a situação dela iria se agravar; mesmo que tivesse se tratando de uma simples gripe. E com uma Youkai desiludida andando pelo vilarejo atrás de um namorado, isso seria impossível.

# Deixe que nós cuidaremos disto, meu caro amigo. – Miroku deu uma tapa em suas costas, ao notar o olhar preocupado dele para Kagome, mas se afastou quando ele lhe olhou com irritação. – Nós dois podemos nos livrar desse estorvo. – abraçou Sango pelo ombro, e recebeu um empurrão dela.

# Se depender de você acho que isso não vai rolar, não é Miroku? – ela o encarou, irritada, controlando o tom de sua voz para não acordar Kagome.

Inuyasha colocou a mão na testa e suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça em negação, enquanto os dois começavam a discutir, por meio de sussurros, algo a respeito dele estar dando em cima de uma mulher que Sango tinha certeza ser a culpada disto tudo. E enquanto eles brigavam, ele viu que Kagome tinha razão ao dizer que os dois iriam acabar formando mais um casal.

O cheiro que Sango exalava, não era apenas de raiva por ele estar podendo colocar tudo aquilo a perder, mas também de ciúmes. Mesmo que ainda não tivesse se dado conta, ou enganasse a si mesmo tentando convencer-se do contrário, por temer não ser correspondida, ela estava apaixonada pelo Houshi.

Tocou o tornozelo de Kagome, quando ela se moveu durante o sono, e sorriu quando Miroku se encolheu temendo receber um soco da Taiji-Ya. Apenas restava saber se Miroku iria retribuir os sentimentos da moça assassina ou continuar a ser o pervertido que era.

# Vocês dois querem parar com isso? – rosnou. O tom de voz entre eles aumentou significativamente. – Se a menina sabe tanto assim desta história e se sente tão a vontade de falar a respeito dela, é óbvio que ela tem de ser considerada uma suspeita, Houshi. É a principal suspeita.

Olhou para Miroku e Sango cruzou os braços virando o rosto, sentindo-se satisfeita com a defesa do Hanyou. Pois, desta maneira havia como provar que tudo o que falara não fora por estar com ciúmes do rapaz Houshi.

# Agora vão antes que acordem Kagome. – mandou, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – E Sango… - chamou-a antes que ela saísse, depois de Miroku abandonar o quarto insatisfeito com o fato de não ter sido defendido. – Se acontecer alguma coisa venha me chamar. Dou um jeito nele. – Sango sorriu e saiu do quarto. – Eles ainda vão me enlouquecer… - passou a mão no rosto e se inclinou sobre Kagome. – O que acha de deixarmos eles para trás e viajarmos sozinhos? – tocou a testa dela, sorrindo ao perceber que a febre baixara. – Graças a Kami! – suspirou.

Inuyasha se levantou, decidido a preparar um chá para que ela tomasse assim que acordasse, mas não pode se afastar. Assim como havia feito antes, Kagome o impediu. Desta vez sua mão envolvendo seu punho. E, evitando um suspiro de frustração, prometeu a si mesmo castigar Miroku e Sango quando Kagome não pudesse salvá-los. Sorrindo, seu melhor sorriso, se inclinou sobre ela apoiando a outra mão na beira da cama.

# Aonde você vai? – sua voz mole, devido ao sono, o fez sorrir.

# Vou fazer um chá para você, Koi – tentou se soltar, mas, mesmo adoecida, ela possuía uma força relativamente grande por causa de seus poderes espirituais.

# Esqueça o chá e fique aqui comigo. – o encarou nos olhos. – Fique aqui… depois ou amanhã você faz o chá. Não quero ficar sozinha.

# Jamais negaria esse seu pedido. – sorriu para ela, alisando e jogando a franja dela para trás. – Vou apenas trancar a porta. – Beijou-lhe a testa, e ao fazer um gesto positivo, ela o soltou e se afastou um pouco para dar espaço para ele na cama.

Trancando a porta e deixando uma das janelas aberta, desligou uma das lamparinas, e pegou o lençol que estava dentro do armário. Livrou-se de seu calçado e sentou na cama, cobrindo a si e um pouco do corpo de Kagome. Deitou-se e a abraçou pela cintura, unindo as costas dela ao seu peito.

# Já estou aqui. Agora volte a dormir, Koi. – encostou a cabeça no pescoço dela, dando-lhe um leve beijo. Kagome fez um gesto positivo, e colocando as mãos sobre as dele, fechou os olhos e rapidamente adormeceu.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

# Eu não quero saber o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar, Miroku.

Sango avançou pelo corredor do segundo andar do castelo de madeira, desejando ser um pouco mais veloz para se livrar de Miroku. Mesmo depois do ultimato dado por Inuyasha, ele ainda tentava convencê-la de que o fato de Myeki ter lhes contado uma estória, não significava que ela possuía culpa em algo.

Miroku viu Sango entrar no quarto dela, e coçou a cabeça num gesto de frustração por não ter conseguido convencê-la de que sua opinião era correta. E olhando de um lado ao outro, antes de decidir sair dali em direção ao quarto.

Tomou um banho demorado e trocou o curativo feito em seu braço ferido. Ao terminar, fez suas preces e deitou-se. Encarando o teto de madeira, sorriu inconscientemente, querendo acreditar que as atitudes de Sango fossem por sentir ciúmes dele. Entretanto, esse pensamento desapareceu ao ouvir uma leve batida na porta de seu quarto.

Sorrindo, e acreditando ser Sango querendo lhe falar a respeito da briga de ambos, saltou da cama imediatamente. Arrumando os cabelos abriu a porta e ficou em choque ao encontrar Myeki de pé diante dele. A jovem usava uma camisola curta, e segurava uma lamparina firmemente na mão esquerda.

# Boa noite Miroku-sama. – sussurrou de forma sensual. Seus lábios pintados em vermelho, se contorcendo em um sorriso.

# Myeki? – perguntou, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava tendo alucinações. A morena entrava em seu quarto, sem pedir autorização. E sem se preocupar com o fato de uma mulher solteira entrar no quarto de um homem ser considerado um pecado. – O que… o que você está fazendo aqui? – fechou a porta do quarto.

# Eu vim lhe fazer uma visita. – deu de ombros.

Ao pousar a lamparina no móvel ao lado da cama dele, sorriu. Seus olhos varrendo o cômodo com bastante interesse, antes de fixar-se nele. Algo em seu olhar, daquela vez, não o agradou. Sentia como se ela fosse uma predadora que acabara de descobrir a melhor maneira de abater seu alimento.

# Queria saber se você queria companhia para essa noite?

Sem perceber exatamente quando havia acontecido, Miroku se viu encostado na parede ao lado da porta, preso entre a madeira e a moça. As mãos delicadas empurrando seu peito contra a madeira, para evitar uma fuga. E equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés para aproximar os lábios o máximo possível dele.

# Desde que lhe vi tive certeza de que era o homem certo para mim. – sussurrou. Em choque, Miroku apenas conseguiu afastar a cabeça o máximo possível da dela. Mas o hálito dela era estranhamente agradável. Um perfume que o enfeitiçou. – Tenho esperado por anos… e agora que te encontrei não quero te deixar partir. – confessou. – Você entende o que eu falo? Você entende que sua alma pertence a mim?

Miroku fez um leve gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Seus olhos, tornando-se ainda mais escuros, enquanto uma névoa alaranjada penetrava seu nariz. E sorrindo satisfeita, Myeki uniu seus lábios aos dele em um beijo que foi imediatamente correspondido. Miroku sentia um desespero desconhecido. E passando a mão por trás da nuca de Myeki, intensificou o beijo. Era como se ela fosse uma droga. Seu desejo de largá-la era nulo.

Um sorriso brilhou nos lábios de Myeki. Aproveitando-se da distração dele passou a mão por baixo de suas vestes, alcançando a pele de suas costas. Suas unhas, adquirindo uma coloração alaranjada, arranharam as costas dele com brutalidade. O caminho trilhado por elas, ficando imediatamente avermelhado, antes de abrir leves cortes na pele branca.

Mas o Houshi não sentiu dor. Estranhamente, aquilo pareceu lhe dar ainda mais vontade de deixar Myeki terminar o que havia começado. E sem saber, quando havia perdido a parte de cima de suas vestes, deixou-se levar.

# Isso… - ela sussurrou, antes de beijar o pescoço dele. – Me entregue seu corpo. – sorriu, passando a língua pelo ombro nu dele. – Me entregue sua alma. – abriu os olhos. O verde, por alguns segundos se transformando em laranja. – Me liberte.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Sango soltou o ar fortemente pelos lábios. Parada diante da porta do quarto de Miroku não conseguia criar coragem para bater na madeira.

Tentara dormir, mas a discussão deles simplesmente não lhe deixava em paz. Então, decidira engolir seu orgulho – algo particularmente difícil. – e ir falar com ele. Talvez, tivesse exagerado um pouco. Myeki, era sim uma suspeita. Mas tudo o que dissera havia sido, inclusive, por ciúmes. A jovem era muito mais bela do que ela.

Fechou a mão em um punho para bater na porta, mas interrompeu o gesto a milímetros da madeira. E decidida a deixar aquele assunto de lado, girou nos calcanhares para voltar ao seu quarto. Porém, o alto baque que ouviu vindo do interior do quarto, lhe chamou a atenção.

# Houshi-sama? – chamou depois de bater a primeira vez na porta. – Miroku-sama? – tornou a chamar quando não conseguiu resposta e ouviu outro baque.

Segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. E o que viu, a fez cobrir os lábios para evitar um grito. Recuando um passo, analisou Miroku deitado na cama com Myeki sentada sobre ele, usando apenas uma camisola. Engoliu em seco. E logo em seguida respirou profundamente.

# Eu… - sua voz falhou, e por um segundo cogitou a idéia de sair correndo. O que lhe impediu, foi a cor laranja dos olhos de Myeki e o fato de Miroku estar parecendo uma estátua sob ela. – O que…? – deu um passo a frente.

Myeki lhe sorriu de forma diabólica. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa - agarrar o bastão de Miroku, abandonado ao lado da porta e a atacar - a mulher desapareceu levando Miroku junto consigo.

# Merda! – xingou atirando o bastão dele no chão e correndo para o quarto de Inuyasha e Kagome. Todo momento desconfiara daquela mulher e estava certa. Se Miroku houvesse lhe ouvido e deixado seu instinto masculino dominar, talvez tivessem evitado aquela cena.

Quase escorregou ao virar na esquina do corredor onde estava o quarto e praticamente se atirou contra a porta do cômodo do casal. Miroku deveria ser castigado pelo seu comportamento, mas, com o que ouvira sobre o desaparecimento do último Houshi que visitou o local, acreditava que aquele não seria um castigo muito bom: Aquele tipo de Youkai gostava de sugar a essência de suas vítimas.

# Inuyasha! – chamou em tom baixo, depois de se recuperar da pancada contra a madeira.

Poderia até gritar por ele, mas um sussurro seria o suficiente para chamar a atenção de um Hanyou com boa audição. E se ele tivesse dormindo, o que duvidava uma vez que ele estava preocupado com Kagome, ele teria acordado com o baque provocado por seu corpo contra a porta.

# Sango? – Inuyasha abriu a porta. Sua expressão ficando imediatamente intrigada ao perceber o desespero em seu olhar. – O que houve?

Ela pegou o ar com força pelos lábios, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Se começasse a falar no estado em que se encontrava ou não liberaria som algum, ou se enrolaria nas palavras. Kagome surgiu atrás de Inuyasha enrolada em um lençol. Seus olhos avermelhados, e sua face com um leve rubor, denunciando sua saúde fragilizada.

# Miroku! – assobiou o nome dele. – Fui até o quarto dele para falar sobre a nossa briga e ouvi um barulho. Quando abri a porta, vi a tal da Myeki sentada sobre ele na cama. – Inuyasha a encarou incrédulo. Kagome, apoiando uma das mãos no batente da porta, deixou seu queixo cair. – Não! Eles não estavam fazendo nada… hum… pervertido. Ao menos eu acho. Myeki é a Youkai de quem te falei. Os olhos dela deixaram isso evidente. Eles desapareceram. Devem ter ido até aquela caverna. – estremeceu.

Inuyasha entrou e retornou para a porta segurando a espada que seu pai lhe dera. Sua vontade era de deixar o Houshi tentar se livrar daquele problema sozinho. Mas o olhar de Kagome o obrigou a tomar uma atitude. Afinal, como ela lhe havia dito antes, ele era seu primo.

# Você fica aqui! – mandou, girando no mesmo lugar para impedir o avançar de Kagome. – Não me olhe assim! – Kagome cruzara os braços e o encarava com irritação. – Você está doente e sua ida não será discutida.

# Você não pode me impedir de ir! – Kagome bateu com o pé. – Acha que vai ser melhor para mim ficar aqui? – ele a empurrou para dentro do quarto, quando ela tentou avançar. – Longe de você?

# Já disse que isso está fora de cogitação, Kagome. Não posso arriscar sua integridade física com você neste estado. – a beijou nos lábios e antes que ela pudesse reagir trancou a porta pelo lado de fora. – Volto logo! – anunciou, antes de seguir Sango até a caverna.

Kagome bateu na porta com os punhos fechados e suspirou frustrada. Podia sentir a febre voltando, e junto a ela, a vertigem. Mas não podia deixar Inuyasha tentar lidar com aquela mulher. Algo lhe dizia que seria mais complicado do que aparentava, uma vez que ela era alguém capaz de enfeitiçar os homens.

Rosnou irritada e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos vagaram por cada canto do quarto, parando na janela aberta. Sorrindo, caminhou até a janela analisando a altura. Inuyasha deveria saber que mesmo doente ela seria capaz de segui-los. Os muros de uma casa senhorial não significavam nada para uma Miko como ela.

Tsuzuki…

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Gin – Prata  
Yama no Gin – Montanha de Prata

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que sim!

Será que Miroku vai conseguir se livrar dessa? tchan tchan ran ran....

**Mandem opniões... elogios... em fim... Reviews!!!!**

Reviews foram respondidas por Reply...

e aqueles que não estão cadastrados... as respostas seguem a baixo.

**Aninha -** Olááá! Pois é... finalmente Kagome descobriu. Agora só nos resta saber o que vai acontecer para ela se salvar disto. ;P E o Sesshy já apareceu sim! :P Eu não ia deixar ele de fora. hehehehe Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Beijokas e até mais!!!!!**

**Mandem Reviews!!!!**

Boa Páscoa para todos.

Próximo capítulo: Hyaku (cem)


	25. Hyaku

Olááááá!!!!

Mais um capítulo de MDP para vocês!

Beijokas

Boa leitura.

B.L.T.B.

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Hyaku**  
**\**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**\**

ღ

ღ

**  
08 dias restantes…**

.

O silêncio na caverna era apenas rompido pelo cantarolar baixo de uma cantiga de ninar. Deitado num pedaço de roxa na ponta norte da caverna, Miroku se encontrava adormecido.

Myeki ia de um lado ao outro de seu lar em passos dançantes. Suas mãos se sacudiam numa coreografia, deixando linhas alaranjadas flutuando pelo caminho por alguns segundos. A saia de seu vestido rodava de acordo com seus passos, e seus cabelos caiam sobre seu rosto quando parava com brutalidade. Ora para admirar. Ora para alterar o rumo de seus passos.

Repentinamente, interrompeu a coreografia. Passando a mão no vestido aproximou-se a passos lentos de Miroku. Levantando a saia, dobrou o joelho e sentou-se na beirada da pedra sobre a perna direita. Suas mãos tocaram o peito nu dele, onde cortes haviam sido feitos por suas unhas, da mesma forma violenta que havia sido feito aqueles nas costas dele.

Seu veneno agora corria pelo corpo dele, e em breve estaria completamente em seu coração. E quando isso acontecesse, ele abriria os olhos e estaria apaixonado por ela. Nada poderia livrá-lo do amor que passaria a sentir por ele. E desta maneira conseguiria fazê-lo entregar seu corpo e alma. A última alma pura que necessitada para poder se ver livre do lacre que a prendia naquele local.

Fez mais um corte no peito dele e levou o dedo até seus lábios. Já era capaz de sentir o gosto de seu veneno misturado ao sangue dele. Então não demoraria muito tempo. Gostaria de estar livre antes que a mulher chamada de Sango viesse até ela. Afinal, era óbvio que o grupo que estava com ele, era bastante unido. Não deixariam um membro sozinho em situações de risco.

Levantou e soltou uma alta gargalhada quando vibrações passaram por seu corpo. Podia sentir que estavam tentando afastar a pedra na entrada da caverna. Tentativa em vão, uma vez que nada podia fazer a pedra se mover, a não ser, o rompimento do lacre. Fora por causa daquelas vibrações que soubera da presença deles ali.

Seu espírito podia vagar pela cidade em pequenos intervalos e por isso era vista vez ou outra. E se tivesse uma motivação – como mais uma vítima. – podia gastar muito de sua energia para transformar a miragem em matéria e conseguir o que desejava. O lacre, apesar de tudo, ainda não era forte o suficiente para mantê-la trancafiada ali como deveria ter sido.

# Eles nunca vão entrar a tempo. – cantou. Desenhando com os dedos os lábios de Miroku, enquanto se abaixava para aproximar os seus dos lábios dele. – Eles não podem impedir a consumação de nosso amor. Eles não vão impedir a consumação de nosso amor, Mi-chan. – beijou-lhe os lábios, depois de chamá-lo por um apelido carinhoso. – Você é tão parecido com o meu primeiro amor, Mi-chan. Tem o mesmo tom de pele que ele tinha. A mesma cor de cabelo. O mesmo olhar e jeito de olhar. – riu, se debruçando sobre ele. Passou a mão pela testa dele, antes de pentear os cabelos dele com os dedos. – Você foi feito para mim, Mi-chan. Especialmente para me libertar.

Seus dedos deslizaram sobre os lábios dele, mais uma vez, os desenhando. Beijou os lábios masculinos, e apertou as bochechas, como se ele fosse uma criança. Seus olhos verdes passando a mostrar a obsessão que a atacava.

Olhou para cima. E bufou enquanto fechava os olhos com força. As vibrações das tentativas de moverem a pedra a estava começando a irritar. E enquanto analisava, pelo cheiro, as duas pessoas que queriam invadir seu lar, franziu a testa. O cheiro que chegava à ela não eram de dois humanos. Era de uma mulher humana, a mesma que a vira com Miroku, e o de um Híbrido. E intrigada, questionou-se como não havia sido capaz de notar aquilo antes.

Levantou e caminhou até a entrada do corredor que levava até a saída de sua caverna. Um rosnado escapando de seus lábios sem que percebesse, e seus olhos ficaram laranja por alguns segundos. Além deles dois, podia sentir o cheiro de uma Miko também. Ela estava mais distante, mas que se aproximava lentamente.

Podia lidar com humanos, mas um Hanyou seria difícil, assim como a Miko. Seus poderes eram capazes de afetarem Humanos e Youkais, mas não sabia se seria capaz enfeitiçar um Híbrido. Jamais havia tentado isso antes. A mistura do sangue podia torná-lo imune aos seus encantos. E a Miko, com seus poderes espirituais, seria capaz de eliminá-la com facilidade.

E fechando os punhos com força, voltou os olhos para Miroku. Não podia permitir que, depois de tudo que sofrera e depois de todo o tempo que tivera de esperar, seu plano todo fracassasse. Teria de pensar em algo rapidamente. Tinha de se livrar da Miko.

XXXX

Sango suspirou frustrada quando mais uma tentativa de afastar aquela enorme pedra, se mostrou inútil. Afastando-se, deixou que Inuyasha lançasse mais um dos ataques na pedra. Entretanto, aquilo havia sido tão útil quanto sua primeira tentativa. A pedra brilhou em dourado por rápidos segundos, antes de voltar a sua cor natural.

# Mas que merda! – xingou em voz alta, segurando a vontade de chutar o pedregulho. Mas apenas por saber que a única coisa que conseguiria seria uma perna quebrada. Se Miroku a houvesse ouvido, provavelmente não estariam tendo aquele problema. – Sinceramente? Espero que morra! Seu estúpido idiota egocêntrico e pervertido. – gritou para a pedra, esperando que Miroku pudesse ouvi-la.

Inuyasha rolou os olhos, entediado, e segurou Sango pela parte de cima do vestido, impedindo que ela se distanciasse. Também desejava que Miroku morresse, afinal não tinha muita simpatia por ele. Mas se Kagome estivesse certa, Sango obviamente poderia se martirizar por não tê-lo ajudado, no futuro. E não queria ter de ouvir lamentações.

# Por que está me segurando? – seu olhar ultrajado não o afetou. Ainda continuou a segurá-la enquanto ela se contorcia para se libertar. – Inuyasha! Solte-me! – mandou. – Se não me soltar irei lhe bater! – Seus dentes se trincando em ameaça. E novamente ele girou os olhos, tentando descobrir se todas as mulheres eram tão difíceis quanto Kagome era, e quanto Sango estava se mostrando ser. Havia convivido com muitas, mas nenhuma delas agia daquela forma.

"Talvez fosse o fato de eu ser o Soberano delas." pensou.

# Você não me fez vir aqui para desistir e me fazer voltar depois. – a puxou de maneira que ela ficasse de pé a sua frente. Sango o olhou com o queixo erguido, puxando o corpete do vestido para baixo, o arrumando. – Juro! Se você me fez vir aqui para desistir, depois de eu ter trancafiado Kagome no quarto a proibindo de vir, vou te fazer infeliz. Mais infeliz do que eu serei quando voltar para aquele quarto e ela começar a me gritar.

Já pensava na provável briga que os dois teriam quando retornasse para o quarto. Conhecia Kagome perfeitamente bem para saber o que a agradava ou não. E ser deixada para trás ou tratada como uma criança era algo inaceitável para ela.

# Você tem alguma idéia de como ajudá-lo? – Sango cruzou os braços rudemente, um ato a tentar deixar claro que ela não se importava nenhum pouco com o risco que ele corria. – Essa porcaria de barreira é forte o bastante para nos manter fora, mas não o bastante para mantê-la fora. – disse com desgostosa, olhando com desprezo para a rocha. Naquele momento desejando que ela se explodisse em pedaços só com aquele seu olhar. – O babaca que a lacrou não fez um bom trabalho. Obviamente ela deve ter matado o Houshi que esteve aqui antes de nós.

Ela arregalou os olhos, um pensamento repentino lhe incomodando. Como boa exterminadora que sua família queria que ela fosse, já havia ouvido falar da maioria das espécies Youkais que vagavam pela Terra. E um deles lhe chamou a atenção: Youkais que absorviam a alma de humanos para ficarem mais poderosos. Isso também poderia livrá-los de um lacre que era consideravelmente fraco, já que os permitiam criar uma ilusão de seu corpo no exterior.

# Inuyasha… Você acha que ela vai matar Miroku… - sua voz era baixa. – Sabe… para aqueles rituais maníacos e de possessão Youkais para ganhar mais força?

Inuyasha bufou em irritação. Aquilo era realmente o que lhe faltava: uma Youkai psicótica por não ter sido amada, agora livre, por causa de uma estupidez de Miroku, que ainda acabaria morto. Mulheres Youkais frustradas poderiam ser perigosas, e não queria mais problemas. Especialmente com Kagome adoecida. Se alguma coisa desse errado e ele fosse ferido imediatamente o pacto sugaria as energias dela para que fosse curado. E isso, mesmo para uma gripe, era perigoso.

Lançou mais um ataque a pedra, irritado por aquele objeto o estar atrapalhando. Mas cessou suas tentativas ao ouvir o pensamento de Kagome, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o cheiro dela se aproximar deles. Rosnou. Talvez algum dia, pudesse realmente confiar que Kagome seguisse alguma de suas ordens.

# Você é louca? – questionou, quando ela surgiu por entre as árvores. Seu rosto ainda mais vermelho do que estava quando a deixara no quarto. E os braços abraçando a si mesma em demonstração de frio.

Caminhou até ela, retirando a parte de cima de suas vestes para cobri-la. Kagome sorriu agradecida ao vesti-la e se encolher ainda mais de baixo do tecido. Sorriso a imediatamente se transformar em uma careta assim que ele tocou em sua testa para analisar sua temperatura.

# Quando você vai aprender a me ouvir? – abaixou a mão. – Você está com febre. Se continuar a fazer extravagância daqui a pouco estará delirando.

# Deixe de ser tão mandão Inuyasha. – recuou um passo, para se afastar dele. – Não irei morrer por causa de uma gripe. E também não quero ficar de fora. Se há uma barreira envolvida… poderes de Youkais ou qualquer força Humana não será capaz de fazer muita coisa. – olhou por cima do ombro dele, sorrindo para o pedregulho. – O fato de vocês continuarem aqui comprova meu ponto.

O Príncipe revirou os olhos e abriu espaço para que ela passasse. Mesmo sentindo seu estômago revirar, decidiu deixá-la agir. Por mais que discutisse com ela, a única coisa que seria capaz de conseguir era um atraso a favorecer o inimigo. Sabia que ela o ganharia no final.

A jovem Miko sorriu satisfeita pela redenção dele e caminhou até a pedra a tocando com as duas mãos abertas. Jamais havia feito aquilo antes e muito menos como funcionava na pratica, mas suas espiadas em aulas Miko, haviam lhe dado uma boa noção da teoria. Se uma de suas amigas podia romper aquilo sem possuir o poder de conjurar uma Hama no Ya, apenas com a utilização de pergaminhos sagrados, ela podia fazer aquilo. Tirando a pedra do caminho sem permitir que o lacre se rompesse por completo libertando o Youkai que estava preso por ele.

Abriu os olhos, sem saber exatamente quando havia os fechado e sorriu para Inuyasha, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Ele podia sentir sua cautela e o medo por acabar libertando o monstro no vilarejo.

Respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Concentrando-se, suas mãos foram envoltas por sua energia rósea. Podia sentir o lacre, como um elástico impedindo o avanço de seus poderes. Um elástico que teria de perder sua capacidade elástica para liberar o caminho para eles.

Ao seu lado, estranhamente, podia sentir a ansiedade de Sango. A alguns passos, podia sentir Inuyasha, através da ligação entre eles. E logo tratou de trancafiar tudo aquilo para longe de si.

Suas mãos brilharam com ainda mais força e a pedra foi envolvida por sua energia. E, embora estivesse incomodado pela energia dela, Inuyasha não se afastou. Afinal não corria o risco, mesmo com o incômodo, de ser ferido pelos poderes de sua Contratante.

Com um estalo alto a primeira rachadura surgiu na rocha. E rapidamente outros estalos aconteceram, anunciando dezenas de rachaduras a tomarem toda a extensão da pedra. Explodindo silenciosamente, a rocha se fragmentou e seus pedaços se afastaram flutuando ao redor de Kagome, como se aguardassem alguma coisa.

# Você conseguiu. – Sango deu pulos, ao notar a passagem aberta.

Kagome sorriu, mas este sorriso imediatamente morreu e ela estreitou os olhos para a escuridão do interior da caverna. Podia sentir uma grande quantidade de energia maligna se aproximar numa velocidade surpreendente. E apenas teve tempo de erguer uma barreira ao seu redor e se concentrar em manter a barreira da caverna aberta, quando foi atingida por ela. Sua força, mesmo com a barreira, a fazendo ser deslocada em direção a uma árvore.

# Não! - gritou quando Inuyasha fez um movimento a demonstrar que iria se aproximar dela. - Eu estou bem! - garantiu. - Vá! Eu ficarei aqui. Entre logo e termine com isso de uma vez. - Inuyasha ainda pestanejou, olhando dela para a estrada da caverna. Não lhe era agradável a idéia de deixá-la sozinha. - Deixe de pensar, Inuyasha! Quanto mais tempo demorar mais energia vou gastar. – ele piscou, e realizando um gesto afirmativo correu para o interior da caverna levando Sango consigo.

Kagome abaixou a mão, e puxou o ar com força pelos lábios. As pedras voltaram a se unir fechando a passagem, e ela praguejou em voz alta. Uma grande camada de energia maligna a havia atingido e a deixado sem fôlego obrigando a baixar à guarda. Obviamente tal energia havia vindo da Youkai que estava ali, para evitar que ela entrasse ou que Sango e Inuyasha saíssem dali. Era provável que a queria fora por saber que era uma Miko.

# Eu estou bem. – disse para a enorme gata, a bater com o focinho levemente em suas costas. – Eu estou bem.

XXXX

Myeki se encontrava sentada ao lado de Miroku quando Inuyasha e Sango a alcançaram no centro da caverna. Seus olhos analisavam o rosto do humano com carinho enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela face, extremamente pálida dele, com cuidado. Ignorando os rápidos momentos em que sua expressão se contorcia em dor, por causa do veneno em seu corpo.

Ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, por saber que sua carga de energia havia mantido a Miko fora de sua caverna. Fixou os olhos nos dois intrusos e sorriu ainda mais.

# Vocês chegaram tarde. – sussurrou sonhadoramente. – Em breve ele despertará e se entregará a mim. Estará me amando.

Sango fez uma cara de nojo quando a mulher tocou seus lábios nos de Miroku. E apenas não avançou, pois Inuyasha colocou o braço no seu caminho. Olhou-o e ao perceber o olhar furtivo que ele lançava aos cantos da caverna, decidiu examinar o que tanto chamara sua atenção. E gemeu ao fazê-lo. Estavam presos em uma armadilha. Estalactites estavam apontados na direção deles, prontos para despedaçá-los caso pisassem fora do circulo vermelho que estava desenhado no chão.

# Perceberam então… - ela se levantou, sorrindo satisfeita. – Pensava que iam ser tolos e morrer nisto. – riu alto. Seus olhos passeando pelo peito nu de Inuyasha. – Não sabia que permitiam Hanyou na vila.

# Não é a única que sabe enganar. – Inuyasha disse.

# Oh! – ela sorriu. Sua cabeça se deitou no ombro. – Você tem um corpo bem bonito. Se eu já não tivesse conseguido as cem almas que necessitava, obviamente usaria a sua. A alma de um Hanyou, sozinha, poderia ter me poupado o trabalho de cinqüenta. – ela umedeceu os lábios. – Assim eu pouparia a alma de meu desejado Mi-chan. – sorriu.

Sango fez uma careta ainda maior ao ouvir o apelido. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo e muito menos no embrulho que ela sentira quando Myeki pronunciara a palavra 'Mi-chan'.

# Se comportem e poderão ver a minha festinha. – continuou. Myeki deu as costas para eles e voltou para onde Miroku estava. Inclinou-se sobre ele o encarou como uma mulher apaixonada encarava seu amor adormecido.

Inuyasha soltou o ar com força e fez uma careta, tentando ignorar as caretas de enjôos feitas por Sango. Não podia acreditar que estava perdendo tempo e havia deixado Kagome para trás para dar conta de uma Youkai psicótica que se apaixonava por qualquer homem que pudesse ser sua vítima. Revirou os olhos e olhou para Sango, podendo sentir a raiva dela.

Olhou para os lados analisando as estalactites apontadas para eles, e suspirou. Não havia como escapar da li se fizessem um gesto para fora daquela circulo ao redor deles. Ele podia sobreviver, mas Sango obviamente seria partida em pedaços. E, á cima de tudo, seus ferimentos roubariam muita energia de Kagome.

"Miroku vai me pagar por isso!" prometeu. E então se concentrou. Não queria gastar as energias de Kagome daquela maneira, mas era isso, ou então mofariam ali até ela cansar e decidir movê-los dali por si mesma. "É claro que ainda há o risco de ela sair descontrolada desta caverna para destruir o vilarejo." Completou em pensamento.

# Não se mova, Sango! – alertou novamente, quando ela se contorceu. Myeki havia acabado de dar mais um beijo em Miroku. E agora cantarolava uma música qualquer para ele.

# Detesto ser ignorada! – reclamou.

# Esta assim por estar sendo ignorada ou por estar presenciando esse assédio? – o olhar que ela lhe lançou o fez calar a boca. – Não se preocupe. Você vai ter a chance de bater nela e nele. Só espere um momento. – olhou ao redor. – Só até eu descobrir como tirar a gente daqui.

# Você não vai conseguir, Hanyou. – Myeki disse, agora parada a poucos passos deles. – Não há como. – ela colocou o dedo no queixo e o encarou de cima a baixo. – Por que não se une a mim? Tenho certeza que faríamos uma dupla perfeita. Imaginemos juntos. Seríamos perfeitos.

"De modo algum!" ele ouviu a voz de Kagome gritar em sua mente, e franziu o cenho. Por um momento achando que aquilo era fruto de sua mente.

# Poderíamos nos aliar até mesmo como marido e mulher. Por você eu largaria Mi-chan. Não está interessado.

"Vadia!" a voz de Kagome tornou a ecoar em sua mente, e agora ele teve certeza de que era realmente ela. Sentiu Sango se mover irritada ao seu lado e novamente a segurou. Não queria correr o risco de liberar aquela armadilha.

# Não estou interessado. – ele disse, com firmeza, ouvindo Kagome dizer um "bem feito." em sua mente.

# Pena! Vai ser realmente uma terrível perda. – ela murmurou, enquanto deixava sua face se contorcer em irritação antes de voltar para Miroku.

"Kagome!" chamou em seu pensamento, assim que percebeu que Myeki estava mais atenta a Miroku que a eles. Nunca tinha tentado esse tipo de comunicação com ela antes, mas acreditava que poderia dar certo. O fato de ela estar atenta ao que acontecia ali provava que o pacto entre eles já estava evoluído o bastante para dar-lhes esta oportunidade. "Pode me ouvir?"

"Oh! Podemos brincar disso agora? Desde quando sabe disso?" ela perguntou e ele evitou rir disto. "Esqueça! Se não tivesse tanta certeza de minha sanidade, acharia que estou enlouquecendo. Ouvir vozes nunca foi um bom sinal."

"Concentre-se Kagome! Depois falamos sobre isso. Estou necessitando de ajuda aqui!" por mais que achasse interessante discutir aquilo com ela, realmente não possuíam muito tempo para aquilo.

"Só não grite, por favor!" ela pediu em sua mente, e ele sorriu. Podia vê-la sentada e encostada em uma das árvores. "Minha cabeça está preste a explodir. E espero que falemos mesmo sobre isso depois… Pude ver aquela vadia lhe cantando e não irei esquecer com facilidade." Ele sorriu, mas pigarreou para tentar não perder o foco.

"Kagome!"

"Ok…" ela murmurou irritada. "Oh! Que chato! Isso eu não tinha visto." ela sussurrou, obviamente já atenta ao fato deles estarem agindo como estatuas. Mesmo com as limitações de um pacto incompleto, era fácil notar o que ele queria. "Posso dar um jeito nisso!" ela garantiu.

"Tem certeza?" questionou. "Você nunca tentou segurar um alvo que não pode ver antes."

Sango franziu o cenho quando o viu sorrir, mas não disse nada. Apenas esperava que ele fosse capaz de tirá-los dali antes que ela cedesse ao impulso de avançar para matar aquela mulher.

"Não vou segurar um alvo, espertinho. Vou impedir que eles te alcancem!" ela sorriu e ele também. "Apenas ignore o fato disso poder aumentar minha dor de cabeça e conte até três antes de pisar fora da armadilha."

Inuyasha pegou a mão de Sango e ela o encarou. Ao ver o aviso nos olhos dele, fez um gesto positivo e prendeu a respiração, como se aquilo pudesse salvá-la caso algo desse errado. Contou até três, e ao mesmo tempo em que pisou fora da armadilha, abraçou Sango e se abaixou. No intuito de proteger o corpo dela caso a barreira de Kagome não fosse forte o suficiente para aquilo, devido sua condição.

Myeki ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para a nuvem que se erguia pelo fato das centenas de estalactites terem voado contra o corpo do Hanyou e da Humana. Entretanto, seu sorriso imediatamente morreu quando notou a ausência do cheiro de sangue.

Se colocando de pé, observou a camada de poeira desaparecer. Encolhidos dentro de uma barreira ela os viu. Fechou o punho com força e rosnou. Assim que completasse o ritual, tomando a vida da centésima pessoa e ficasse livre do lacre iria arrancar a cabeça da Miko que a atrapalhava.

Inuyasha se levantou e ajudou Sango a fazer o mesmo, agradecendo mentalmente a Kagome, antes de puxar a espada da bainha.

# Bem… parece que você não é tão esperta assim. – Sango disse. E antes que a mulher dissesse alguma ela já estava voando em sua direção para tentar encravar a espada nela.

O Hanyou suspirou e assistiu Sango lutar com a Youkai, que parecia dançar enquanto escapava de todos os seus ataques. Foi até Miroku e analisou os ferimentos que ele tinha no peito. Não havia nada que ele ou Sango pudessem fazer para livrá-lo daquele veneno. Ele acordaria e estaria perdidamente apaixonado por aquela mulher. E seria um estorvo para eles.

Teria de mantê-lo imobilizado até que terminassem com aquilo. Apenas a morte de Myeki o livraria da influência daquele veneno. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, teve de saltar para longe para escapar de uma adaga que havia sido atirada em sua direção.

Pousou ao lado de Sango e viu Myeki parar de pé sobre a rocha onde Miroku estava adormecido.

# Foram anos de espera, para vocês simplesmente me atrapalharem. – disse-lhes. Seus olhos tornando-se alaranjados. – Ninguém me atrapalha!

# Cuide de Miroku! – Inuyasha mandou, antes de saltar em direção a Youkai. Ela se armou, mas ele era mais forte que ela. E acabou por arremessá-la contra a parede. Em sua verdadeira forma, Sango não teria muitas chances de acabar com aquilo rápido o bastante.

Sango foi até ele e suspirou frustrada quando ele abriu os olhos. Ele se sentou com brutalidade e olhou para os lados. Seus olhos se iluminando de uma forma apaixonada quando pousaram em Myeki, envolvida em sua batalha com Inuyasha. O Hanyou não permitia que ela se aproximasse dele. E não devia ser difícil controlar um homem apaixonado que tinha um braço imobilizado. Já havia lidado com pessoas piores.

# Myeki, meu amor! – ele gritou. A distração dela, deu uma oportunidade de Inuyasha tingi-la com um soco na face a arremessando contra a parede. – Como se atreve a bater no amor de minha vida? – ele ia se levantar, mas Sango se colocou na frente dele. – O que? Quem é você para se colocar no caminho de meu amor verdadeiro?

A jovem assassina revirou os olhos. Não acreditava que a voz dele poderia ser insuportável quando falava naquele tom meloso e apaixonado. Puxou a espada e apontou para o pescoço dele, o fazendo recuar.

# Sou uma assassina sanguinária. – ela sussurrou. – E obviamente muito mais rápida que você. – analisou o braço quebrado dele. – Se quiser chegar ao seu amor verdadeiro, vai ter de passar por mim… Mi-chan! – disse com deboche, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

# Não queria lutar contra uma mulher. Mas se isso vai me fazer chegar ao meu amor verdadeiro. Então não tenho escolha.

Miroku saltou para longe de Sango. Com a mão boa, ele pegou o punhal que Myeki havia usado contra Inuyasha e saltou para iniciar a luta com Sango. Os dois primeiros ataques dele, não tendo efeito algum sobre ela, e obviamente o irritando.

Myeki gritou de dor quando Inuyasha feriu seu braço com a lâmina da espada. E Miroku olhou com ódio para Inuyasha. Desistindo de Sango, avançou contra o Hanyou, mas foi impedido. Sem piedade, Sango o ultrapassou, e acertou um chute com toda a força que possuía em seu peito.

# Sério! – ela disse para ele ainda caído no chão. O veneno que estava no corpo dele, obviamente havia tomado uma boa parte de suas habilidades físicas. A respiração ofegante dele indicava um cansaço que só deveria ser atingido depois de minutos de luta. – Você só vai poder ajudar o amor de sua vida quando me derrotar, Mi-chan.

Miroku olhou para ela com raiva e agarrou-a pelo pescoço. Devido a brutalidade e por não estar esperando por aquilo, Sango acabou por cair no chão com ele sobre si, tentando estrangulá-la.

O Príncipe de Batsu sorriu ao escapar ileso de mais um ataque da mulher Youkai. O rosnado que escapava dos lábios deixava claro que ela estava se cansando daquela situação e passava a deixar o ódio controlar a situação. E o seu descontrole apenas daria vantagem a ele.

# Percebeu que apenas irá conseguir o que quer quando me vencer? – ele questionou, quando ela olhou de soslaio para o lugar onde Sango e Miroku se encontravam. Fez uma careta e sorriu logo que viu a assassina tirar Miroku de cima de si com os pés. – O que, à propósito, não vai ser tão fácil.

Ela ajeitou sua postura e o olhou com superioridade. Sim, sabia que apenas poderia realizar o ritual quando se livrasse daquele estorvo. Mas podia fazer aquilo com a cabeça limpa. Seu inimigo, apensar de tudo, era um homem. E podia facilmente se livrar de qualquer homem, mesmo ele sendo um Youkai.

Dançando até ele, desviando de todos os ataques que ele desferia contra si, ela jogou um pó alaranjado contra o rosto dele. Inuyasha cambaleou nauseado com o cheiro extremamente doce, e abriu os olhos, embaçado, a tempo de ver a mulher saltar sobre ele o derrubando no chão.

# Maldição! – resmungou quando ela empurrou sua espada para longe, e sentou sobre o peito dele.

# Você é homem!

# Sério? Ainda não tinha percebido? – ele lhe questionou. Não estava acreditando que estava perdendo seu tempo com alguém tão lento.

# Isto é… Se eu quiser… você não pode resistir aos meus encantos. E você não vai, Hanyou.

O Hanyou ergueu uma sobrancelha, quando ela se inclinou sobre ele. Os braços dobrados ao lado de seu rosto. E sua respiração extremamente doce tocando seu rosto e lhe causando ainda mais náuseas. Myeki deslizou os lábios por sua bochecha e Inuyasha sentiu a marca em seu punho arder incomodamente.

"Inuyasha!" a voz de Kagome ecoou em sua mente em tom de aviso. E a marca que o unia a Kagome ardeu com mais intensidade. "Juro que vai se arrepender se cair nesse truque!" ameaçou com ainda mais violência.

# Você vai me obedecer não vai? – sua voz ainda mais doce.

Obviamente aquilo fazia parte do feitiço que jogava contra suas vítimas. Mas ele jamais cairia nisto. Não quando seu coração já possuía uma dona. Não quando Kagome estava a reclamar e lhe ameaçar em sua mente. E principalmente, não quando a marca de seu Pacto ardia fazendo parecer que sua mão estava sendo incendiada.

E aproveitando a distração dela, a acreditar estar conseguindo um bom efeito contra ele, atravessou o peito dela com a mão, perfurando seu coração. Myeki ficou sentada, o encarando horrorizada. Seus olhos, voltando a sua cor verde, o encaravam tentando compreender onde havia falhado. Se realmente fora a mistura de sangue que a impedira de dominá-lo.

# Tem uma mulher ligada a mim! – ele sussurrou, arrancando a mão de dentro dela. O sangue que manchava sua mão, parecendo aliviar a queimação de seu punho. – E eu a amo.

Myeki tossiu sangue, antes de expressar a raiva pela frase dele em seu olhar. Era capaz, então, de dominar um Hanyou também, mas falhara por existir outra no coração dele. Sentia-se tola por ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

# Mi-chan! – ela sussurrou o nome dele, como se realmente estivesse apaixonada por ele. Sua mão ensangüentada, estendida na direção dele.

Miroku, que mantinha sua posição de ataque a poucos passos de Sango, olhou em direção a Myeki. O sangue que via escorrer do ferimento aberto em seu peito o fez urrar de raiva. E Sango foi incapaz de se defender quando ele a aceitou e a atirou contra a parede; as oscilações existentes na estrutura rochosa fazendo a dor se espalhar incomodamente por suas costas.

Myeki fechou os olhos e seu corpo desapareceu em uma cortina de fumaça ao mesmo tempo em que Miroku se pulava sobre Inuyasha, ainda caído no chão. Inuyasha o segurou pelos ombros, imaginando de onde toda aquela força de Miroku havia vindo, enquanto tentava tirar de cima de si.

Sango se aproximou deles e com a base da espada acertou a cabeça de Miroku com toda a força e raiva que possuía naquele momento. E o Houshi caiu inconsciente ao lado de Inuyasha.

# Não havia necessidade dessa violência toda. – ele se colocou de pé, analisando o Houshi desmaiado. – Ele vai ter uma bela dor de cabeça quando acordar.

# Ele estava possuído, não sentiu dor. Embora eu desejasse muito isso. – ela disse. Seus olhos se fixando em Inuyasha e demonstrando a satisfação que sentia ao vê-lo naquele estado. – Ao contrário de mim. – alisou as costas, fazendo uma careta. – E a dor de cabeça vai ser o mínino com o que ele terá de se preocupar quando acordar. Eu e você sabemos disso!

Inuyasha sorriu para ela de forma cúmplice. Sim, ele sabia.

XXXX

Kagome espirrou e se encolheu ainda mais embaixo dos lençóis da cama. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir.

Sango estava parada ao lado da porta do quarto aberta. Sua expressão irritada vez ou outra se dirigia a Miroku – que havia acordado antes do que todos imaginavam. – sentado no canto mais escuro da cabana, mexendo incomodado em seus ferimentos. O silêncio entre eles, - adquirido depois de alguns longos minutos de gritos, a serem cessados por Kagome por causa de sua dor de cabeça. - apenas sendo rompido de vez em quando, com uma frase malvada de Sango, como: está coçando ou doendo? Gostaria que eu fosse ai e distraísse essa sua dor com outra? Faria isso com prazer, Mi-chan!

"Será um longo resto de noite!" pensou frustrada, sentindo-se nauseada.

Inuyasha havia a abandonado naquele quarto fazia quase duas horas agora – pode notar pela posição da lua no céu ainda escuro. – e sua demora começava a irritá-la. Tentara dar uma espiada na mente dele para descobrir onde ele estava, mas tudo estava nublado por causa da dor de cabeça. E se tentasse forçar um pouco mais, como havia feito para vigiá-lo com Myeki, sua cabeça ameaçava explodir.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que ele estava caçando. Mas o que ele estava caçando e por que, não fazia idéia.

Desde que o conhecera ele jamais havia feito aquilo, nem mesmo para se alimentar. Era fato que Youkais não se alimentavam das mesmas comidas humanas, preferindo uma dieta totalmente carnívora, mas Inuyasha parecia bastante à vontade em comer o que quer que fosse bom o suficiente para um Humano comer. Não conseguia ver sentido nas ações dele, e teria tentado ler ainda mais fundo a mente dele se a dor em sua cabeça não fosse tão insuportável.

"Ele deve estar muito feliz com isso agora!" pensou com desgosto.

# Você não vai me deixar em paz, ou esquecer isso, vai? - Miroku rebateu frustrado alguma fala que Kagome perdera de ouvir durante sua letargia e seu devaneio.

# Não mesmo, Mi-chan! - Sango sorriu maquiavelicamente.

# Por que não me matou quando teve chance? Não lhe seria difícil. Já tirou muitas vidas mesmo. Mas uma não seria de todo o mal.

Ao ouvir a fala de Miroku, o sorriso nos lábios de Sango se desfez e ela estreitou os olhos, o encarando ameaçadoramente. Mas Kagome soube, pelo brilho neles, que ele havia conseguido magoá-la ainda mais com aquela frase.

# Talvez eu faça isso agora. - ela disse entre-dentes.

# Parem com isso! - Kagome mandou, ao ver Miroku abrir a boca. Se não os interrompesse eles continuariam atirando palavras cortantes um para outro até o amanhecer. E não estava com ânimo para aguentar aquilo. - Se alfinetarem assim, não vai dar em nada. E depois, estou com dor de cabeça. Quero silêncio.

Sango ainda lançou um olhar fulminante a Miroku, antes de virar o rosto malcriadamente para o lado oposto.

Mais um espirro e Kagome enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo como se sua cabeça estivesse rachando ao meio. Talvez se tentasse se asfixiar a dor de cabeça pararia. Mas apenas o fato de pensar em tal hipótese fez a dor duplicar. Gemeu e se encolheu ainda mais em baixo dos lençóis.

"Maldição!"

# Eu disse para você ficar trancafiada aqui dentro. – a voz de Inuyasha a pegou de surpresa. Com calma virou um pouco o corpo para o lado, percebendo que eles estavam sozinhos. Miroku e Sango deveriam ter voltado para seus respectivos quartos. Ou decidiram procurar um lugar melhor para se atacarem. – Sabia que iria ficar pior.

# Se eu tivesse ficado você e Sango ainda estariam naquela enrascada. – rebateu malcriadamente.

# Sim! Isto é um fato a se pensar.

# E aquela mulher teria conseguido lhe enfeitiçar.

# Não! – ele negou, com seriedade. – A única mulher que pode me enfeitiçar é você. – sorriu ao ver a face dela tornar-se ainda mais rubra. – Nunca se esqueça disso. O único feitiço que funciona em mim, é o seu, sua Miko feiticeira. Você é a única que é capaz de me colocar de joelhos e me fazer ceder aos seus desejos. – aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela. – Qualquer desejo que seja.

Inuyasha mordeu a ponta de sua orelha e Kagome estremeceu. A jovem Miko torceu o nariz em contrariedade e mordeu o lábio antes de virar o rosto para tentar não mostrar ainda mais seu constrangimento.

Embora estivesse gostando daquilo, Inuyasha decidiu deixar aquela conversa para mais tarde. Tocou a testa da moça, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que a temperatura ainda continuava elevada. Kagome o olhou de soslaio ao ouvir um muxoxo e em seguida pousou os olhos na caneca que ele segurava firmemente na mão direita. O cheiro que exalava dela não era um dos melhores que já havia sentido.

Seus lábios se entortaram em desagrado, e ela escondeu o nariz por debaixo dos lençóis. Ato que fez Inuyasha sorrir.

# O que é isso? – questionou, embora não quisesse saber a resposta. Obviamente era algo para ela. Talvez o tal chá que ele disse que prepararia para ela àquela noite mais cedo.

# Algo que fará sua gripe ceder. – sorriu. – O gosto é ainda pior que o cheiro, mas o efeito é imediato depois de uma boa noite de sono. – ele pareceu meditar. – Ainda bem que não lhe dei ele mais cedo. Se o tivesse feito, obviamente teria de preparar outro, três vezes mais forte. Seria desagradável ter de amarrá-la para forçar ele sua garganta abaixo.

Kagome gemeu imaginando a cena descrita por ele em sua cabeça. Seus olhos se fixaram na caneca como se ela fosse alguma espécie de inquisidor quando Inuyasha a estendeu em sua direção. Não iria tomar aquilo. Nem se ele a ameaçasse.

# Prefiro ficar doente! – escondeu o rosto em baixo dos lençóis. E pode ver Inuyasha girar os olhos. Parecia que a ligação entre eles, durante esse seu estágio de enferma, estava muitas vezes mais forte que o normal.

# Vamos, Kagome! – disse puxando o lençol. Sua força e velocidade a imediatamente livrando dos cobertores. Kagome se encolheu em uma concha, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. – Se eu tiver de usar a força bruta Kagome… eu vou usar sem pensar duas vezes.  
A ouviu resmungar alguma coisa que nem seus sentidos Youkais foram capazes de captar. Mas ficou satisfeito quando ela sentou, estendendo a mão para pegar o copo como se estivesse preste a ser algemada para ser levada em direção ao seu capataz.

Kagome pegou a caneca e bloqueou a respiração antes de levá-la aos lábios. O pequeno gole que deu no líquido de consistência pastosa, a fez se arrepiar e estender os braços para longe.

# Você realmente não mentiu quando disse que o gosto era pior. – fez uma cara de dor. – Por Kami! Isso é ruim de mais. – estremeceu forçadamente. – O que é isso, exatamente?

O sorriso nos lábios de Inuyasha a assustou.

# Você não vai querer saber o que exatamente tem ai. – garantiu. Kagome fez uma careta ainda maior. – Mas foi uma receita que aprendi com meu pai. Ele fazia isso todas as vezes que minha mãe ficava doente por causa do frio. – acrescentou depressivamente. Lembrar de sua mãe o perturbava de uma forma arrasadora.

Sentiu o toque de Kagome em sua mão e retribuiu o sorriso dela.

# Bem… se sua mãe agüentava… - deu de ombros, tentando ocultar o desespero que sentia por ter de beber aquilo. – eu também posso.

Olhou para a pasta acinzentada, tentando apagar o gosto de sua mente. Ele havia gasto bastante tempo para fazer aquilo para que ela melhorasse. Ele a amava o bastante para fazer aquilo. E embora fosse tolo, aquele pensamento a alegrou.

"O quão longe você iria para me curar?" perguntou-se mentalmente. O sorriso de Inuyasha deixando-lhe claro que ele estava entendendo seus pensamentos. E desejou que ele não houvesse captado aquilo que a atormentava: a conversa das Miko a respeito de algo que a estava matando silenciosamente.

# Muito longe… - ele sussurrou a beijando nos lábios. Ela se tranqüilizou ao perceber que ele não captara certos detalhes. E agradeceu ao pacto incompleto por aquilo. – Eu daria a minha vida se isso pudesse lhe salvar.

# Não quero viver se você morrer. – revelou. Sua voz não passando de um sussurrou. – Por tanto… não diga isso.

# Certo! – ele capturou sua mão e beijou sua palma com ternura. – Agora beba antes que esfrie. Você está cansada e também necessita dormir.

Kagome sorriu, e interrompendo a respiração bebeu todo o líquido pastoso de uma vez. Temia não ser capaz de voltar a tomá-lo novamente se por um caso o bebesse devagar. E não queria testar para ver se Inuyasha era capaz de amarrá-la numa cadeira ou na cama para fazê-la beber aquilo a força. Naquele momento ela não tinha como se defender dele.

# Eu te amo!

# Eu também, Koi! – Inuyasha apertou a mão delicada com força.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Hyaku - Cem

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que sim! :P

Faria um comentário demorado... mas estou realmente meio que correndo aqui... :P Entrei escondida... está tendo uma festa básica aqui em casa e se me pegarem vou ser assassinada... e isso não seria legal.

Próximo capítulo (Mitsu - esperar): Mais romance, mais brigas... :P Mais de Arashi... Naraku vai aparecer mais uma vez e mais um mistério será resolvido. :P

Beijokas T.B.

**Mandem reviews!!!!!**

* * *

_**Respostas das reviews (não cadastrados no site):**_

**_Lyla Moon - _**Oláááá! :P Que bom que está gostando fico feliz em saber disso. ^-^  
Ai está a resposta para as suas primeiras perguntas... :P Miroku tadinho... vai penar durante um bom tempo. hehehehehehehe  
E não se preocupe... Inuyasha é imune a Myeki. Isso tudo para provar que a relação deles é forte mesmo. =D  
1: A marca em Tsubaki... hum... você vai ter de esperar um pouco. :P  
2: Você descobriu meu plano obscuro. hahahahaha. Sim, eles vão demorar um pouco mais... mas sei exatamente como e quando isso vai acontecer. :P  
3: Kouga. Sim! A pedidos... ele vai aparecer.  
4: hehehehehehehehehehe tudo bem! Pode gritar...  
5: FATO!  
6: Si si... mas o que será?  
hehehehehe  
Ai está mais um capítulo para você.  
Até o próximo capítulo.  
Beijokas

**_Cha-mei - _**Oiii! Que bom que gostou! ^-^  
Outro capítulo para você!  
Beijokas  
Até o próximo capítulo.

_**Patrícia - **_Oii!!!  
Ai está mais um capítulo para você. :P  
Opa! Obrigada =D Que bom! ^-^  
Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**_Individua do mal -_**Oláá!!!  
Pois é... E ele vai penar por um tempinho por causa disso. Sango vai ter história para contar até a vigésima quinta geração dele. :P  
Ai está o capítulo.  
Até o próximo capítulo.  
Beijokas

**_Aninha - _**Oláá!!  
hehehe Opa... Demorei muito?  
Prometo que vai ter muito mais momento fofo entre Kagome e Inuyasha... :P  
Beijokas e obrigada.  
Até o próximo capítulo.


	26. Mitsu

Dia 9... como prometido!

^-^

Divirtam-se!

Escrito por _**Telly Black **_utilizando-se dos personagens da série mangá/anime 'Inuyasha' por Rumiko Takahashi.

Betado por _**NathyVilla**_

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Mitsu**  
**\**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**\**

ღ

ღ

**7 dias restantes…**

.

Kagura abaixou e fechou o leque em suas mãos, avançando em direção a mulher que se encontrava caída no chão e de costas para ela. Passando por entre os escombros e corpos espalhados pelo pequeno vilarejo em chamas, sorriu ouvindo o choro desesperado do bebê.

A mãe da recém-nascida ainda estava viva, mas com os ferimentos espalhados por todo o corpo não demoraria muito a falecer.

Deu a volta no corpo para ficar de frente à ela, e abaixou-se para retirar o bebê dos braços protetores da mãe. A menina de olhos castanhos chorou ainda mais, como se percebesse o perigo que estava prestes a ameaçá-la. Retirando o manto coberto de sangue de sobre ela, a girou nos seus braços procurando a marca que deveria existir em sua nuca.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse verificar, sentiu uma presença atrás de si e saltou para longe a tempo de escapar de uma flecha a acabar atingindo uma das poucas casas ainda de pé. Segurando a criança ainda chorando em seus braços, fixou os olhos nas três Miko que se encontravam de pé mais adiante.

# Não é que as Miko finalmente resolveram dar o ar de sua graça? Pensava que vocês estavam se escondendo com medo naquela ilhazinha de vocês. – disse com deboche, batendo com o leque em seu queixo. – Pena que chegaram tarde de mais! – olhou ao redor mostrando a destruição. – Como sempre. – acrescentou.

As Miko olharam ao redor, sem abaixarem os arcos e as flechas que estavam apontadas para a Youkai. Sim, haviam chegado ao vilarejo atrasadas, mas ainda podiam impedi-la de levar ou assassinar a criança, caso ela fosse ou não a menina descrita na profecia.

# Deixe a criança e lhe deixaremos partir com vida. – ordenou Akani, que estava usando um uniforme branco e vermelho.

Kagura riu. Sabia que estava lidando com Miko, mas elas jamais seriam capazes de lhe matar. Não possuíam a capacidade de gerar uma Hama no Ya, uma das poucas coisas que poderia afetá-la, assim como ao seu criador, Naraku, e sua irmã mais velha, Kanna. Uma flecha comum como aquela, apenas lhe provocaria leves ferimentos.

Ergueu a criança diante de seu corpo, tentando ignorar o choro irritante dela, e pode completar a tarefa que a levou até aquele lugar. e ao ver que não havia nada na nuca da bebê, franziu o cenho em irritação. Ao perceber as intenções dela, as Miko agiram rapidamente e logo estavam com a criança nos seus braços protetores e a Youkai desarmada em sua mira.

# Pronta para ser destruída? – perguntou Akani, que se encontrava sob o controle dela juntamente a Yuly, enquanto Giny, segurava o bebê, tentando acalmá-lo.

Kagura abaixou a cabeça e ergueu os braços fingindo rendição, e ao darem um passo adiante, as Miko foram atiradas violentamente para trás, caindo á metros de distância da Youkai. E chocadas, se ergueram vendo uma Youkai de cabelos e vestes brancas, e com a aparência de uma menina de dez anos de idade, surgir diante de Kagura. Seus olhos negros e inexpressivos, fixos nelas enquanto o espelho seguro em suas mãos refletia a imagem das três.

Kanna girou o espelho e ele brilhou intensamente. O corpo das três Miko foi envolto por uma camada branca de energia e seus olhos ficaram opacos. Incapazes de se mover, apenas puderam sentir suas almas serem retiradas de seus corpos. A camada perolada foi deixando o corpo de cada uma delas e indo na direção do espelho da pequena Youkai, onde penetrava lentamente.

A Youkai Kagura recuperou seu leque e ao tornar a se erguer por ver a mulher que se encontrava parada a alguns metros de distancia delas, apontando uma flecha envolta por uma energia pura para Kanna.

# Kanna! – alertou, temendo pela integridade dela e ao mesmo tempo em que a Miko, soltou a flecha a Youkai se virou.

As Miko caíram desacordadas no chão, e a ponta da flecha encontrou com a superfície lisa do espelho a tremer violentamente nas mãos da pequena Youkai. Seus olhos não indicavam surpresa enquanto a flecha era sugada lentamente pelo espelho, a tremer ainda mais violentamente.

# O que está acontecendo? – Kagura perguntou, afinal jamais havia visto algo como aquilo acontecer com o espelho das almas.

# Hama no Ya é uma flecha produzida pela alma, Kagura. – ela disse. Sua voz baixa não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Afinal, Naraku a havia criado justamente para aquela função, não sentir absolutamente nada. – O espelho está cheio!

Ergueu o espelho e ele brilhou intensamente antes de começar a liberar tudo o que existia em seu interior. Os fragmentos de alma flutuaram e velozmente rumaram em direções opostas, obviamente a procura do corpo ao qual pertenciam. E antes que a Miko pudesse lançar mais uma flecha, as duas foram envoltas por uma barreira vermelha e desapareceram.

A Miko recém chegada abaixou o arco e avançou a passos lentos até onde as Miko se encontravam desmaiadas, acompanhada de um Homem Youkai a vestir uma armadura de exército.

# Elas estão mortas, Lady Yuki-sama? – questionou curioso, antes de olhar todo o território ao seu redor.

# Não! Mas irão demorar um pouco para despertar. – anunciou em tom baixo, colocando o arco na caixa exposta pelo general, para poder capturar o bebê que ainda chorava. – Mandem pegar a mãe. – ordenou, sorrindo para o bebê já tranqüilo em seus braços. – Ela precisará de cuidados especiais, mas irá sobreviver.

# Mas as Miko irão achar que elas foram levadas pela Youkai. – tentou contestar, mas imediatamente se curvou sob o olhar dela. – Sim, Lady Yuki-sama.

Como servo designado a proteção da Lady da cidade de Arashi era sua obrigação, também, obedecer todas as ordens dela sem tentar contestá-la. Especialmente sabendo que ela jamais cometera um erro durante todos aqueles anos em que a servia. E, juntamente aos dois outros soldados, obedeceu as ordens dela, enquanto ela entrava em uma carruagem segurando a criança protetoramente em seus braços.

# Não se preocupe… - disse para o bebê. – Sua mãe irá viver para cuidar de você.

ღ.ღ.ღ

A jovem Miko se espreguiçou abrindo os braços o máximo que pode. Inalando o ar com força, fechou-os e sorriu satisfeita. Embora aquele chá que Inuyasha havia lhe feito beber fosse uma das piores coisas que já havia experimentado em sua vida, despertara quase que completamente curada no final daquela manhã. Por isso haviam abandonado aquele vilarejo, depois de anunciarem o extermínio do Youkai que os atormentavam, e avançavam em direção a outra cidade aproveitando o cessar da chuva.

Ajeitou sua postura e continuou a prestar atenção no caminho a sua frente. Atenta ao fato de Inuyasha, vez ou outra, lhe lançar olhares furtivos. Afinal, ela havia bloqueado sua mente contra a dele depois de se irritar com o fato de ele poder ler tudo o que ela pensava e usar certos detalhes contra ela.

Depois de terem se falado por pensamento na noite anterior, parecia que a ligação deles estava muito mais forte. Inuyasha havia lhe explicado certos detalhes – como as limitações de um pacto incompleto, onde entrava inclusive a impossibilidade de leitura de pensamento caso fosse bloqueado por seu companheiro. – àquela manhã antes de discutirem por causa da maneira como ele via segundas intenções em seus pensamentos.

Suspirou. E ter aquele tempo sem os pensamentos pervertidos de Inuyasha em sua mente, apenas a deixou a vontade para pensar em outras coisas preocupantes: sua morte dali a poucos dias.

Durante esse tempo pode analisar cada detalhe de sua vida desde a fuga de Shima no Ten. E a conclusão a que chegara era: quem a matava eram as próprias Miko, através da maldição que havia sido atirada contra Inuyasha. A maldição que caíra sobre a mãe dele agora a afetava, afinal, a essência básica daquela maldição era que Inu no Taisho e o fruto da união pecaminosa jamais poderiam ter seus amores em seus braços. A mulher que os amava, e era amada por eles, sofreriam as conseqüências da maldição. E tudo pioraria se ambos unissem sua alma e corpo.

Quando as conclusões finalmente impregnaram sua mente, empalidecera. Mas tivera de se recompor o mais depressa possível para não preocupar Inuyasha.

Estava morrendo tão aceleradamente, pois sua alma pertence a Inuyasha através do pacto demoníaco. E talvez não estivesse morta ainda, pelo pacto não estar concluido. Afinal, neste caso, seu corpo e alma estariam unidos a ele pelo pecado e pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Olhou para Inuyasha rapidamente de soslaio. Queria que ele pudesse saber de tudo aquilo, mas não podia fazer isso. Dizer a ele que estava morrendo por causa de uma maldição jogada contra ele, seria algo que ele poderia não agüentar. Ele a estava matando, sem ter conhecimento, por causa da ambição Miko.

Agora pelo o que e por que… ela não sabia.

"Parece que minha vida é envolta por mistérios." pensou com tristeza, se lembrando da tatuagem que havia sido desenhada em seu tornozelo.

Abaixou a cabeça. Não deixaria Inuyasha descobrir sobre sua maldição. Ao menos não por seus lábios. Ele poderia querer se afastar dela na tentativa de salvá-la. Mas ela sabia que nada poderia salvá-la. Se fosse assim o relógio de Sora diria e não estaria condenada a morte daquela maneira. Viveria seus últimos dias com ele e faria tudo o que pudesse. Ela morreria e ele não desconfiaria de nada. Ele não sofreria por isso. Não sofreria achando que a culpa era dele.

Sorriu e estendeu a mão para alcançar a dele.

# Não está mais com raiva de mim? – ele questionou, deixando seus dedos entrelaçarem aos delas.

# Sabe que não consigo ter raiva de você por muito tempo. – deitou a cabeça no braço dele, sem deixar de caminhar. – Embora eu tente muito.

# Hum…

Foi a única coisa que disse, enquanto a olhava com desconfiança. Mas suspirou aliviado, tocando a mão dela com mais força. Estivera agoniado desde que ela o expulsara do quarto aquela manhã depois da briga deles, e ela o impedira de se aproximar ou tocá-la.

# Devo dizer que sua desculpa para Myeki realmente foi convincente. – ela comentou, lembrando da discussão deles a respeito da mulher Youkai. – Eu realmente não devia ter me preocupado com isso. – ela mordeu o lábio, deixando-se enrubescer ao se recordar das palavras dele.

# Que bom que confia em mim. – anunciou feliz.

Inuyasha beijou o alto da cabeça dela e continuou a caminhar. Tentou ver o que ela pensava, mas não ouviu nada. Como havia lhe prometido àquela manhã, não o deixaria ver seus pensamentos novamente em um futuro próximo. Mas ainda sim sorriu. Era bom saber o que ela pensava a seu respeito em certos momentos.

# Acha que alcançaremos uma cidade neste ritmo até o anoitecer? – Kagome perguntou.

Inuyasha olhou para o casal a frente deles e fez uma careta, num gesto de negação. Além de não sentir o cheiro de nenhuma cidade humana nas proximidades, Miroku e Sango não caminhavam rápido o suficiente para agilizar as coisas.

Miroku caminhava sem nem olhar para frente, murmurando palavras desconexas em raros momentos. Vez ou outra alisava os ferimentos em seu peito e seu braço machucado. Sango estava a alguns passos de distância ao lado dele, e por sua expressão, não se importaria se aquilo fosse convertido em milhas. Sua face se contorcia em uma careta todas as vezes que via Miroku alisar os machucados. E ele pensava se aquilo significava que ela estava segurando a vontade de maltratá-lo com palavras; estava sendo assim desde que ele acordara.

# Você acha que eles vão voltar a se falar novamente? – questionou em tom baixo.

# Quando Sango se cansar de alfinetá-lo. – Kagome garantiu, jogando os cabelos para trás com a mão que não o segurava. – Especialmente cansar de parar de chamá-lo de 'Mi-chan' – tossiu para evitar o riso. – Devo tê-la ouvido se dirigir a ele com deboche com esse nome, ao menos cinco vezes antes de começarmos a viajar. – olhou para Inuyasha. – É meio difícil ficar sem falar com alguém em um grupo pequeno. Em Shima no Ten era assim, e olha que tinha mais pessoas ali. – franziu o cenho. – Mas é claro que essa regra não se aplicava a minha pessoa. Eu era a renegada.

# Sabe? Não gosto quando fala assim. – Inuyasha revelou. Seus olhos na cor humana e castanha, por causa da pulseira de Maru, se estreitando em uma irritação. – Saber que você foi maltratada por elas, apenas faz o meu carinho pelas Miko aumentar ainda mais. – seu sarcasmo foi imediatamente percebido por sua Contratante.

# Sem querer defendê-las, mas… - ela começou em tom baixo. – Você tem que dar um pouco de crédito a elas. Afinal eu nasci! – o Príncipe a analisou. Os olhos brilhando em evidente irritação por ter de ouvi-la defendê-las. – Tecnicamente, por algum motivo, isso não era para ter acontecido.

# Muitas coisas não eram para ter acontecido, Kagome. – sibilou, olhando para frente, decidido a não iniciar uma discussão com ela. – E seu nascimento não está nesta lista. – coçou a ponte de nariz. – Olha! Não vamos falar sobre isso, pois eu sei que vamos acabar brigando e não quero isso agora. – segurou o queixo dela. – Acabamos de nos reconciliar. – beijou-a nos lábios.

# Concordo. – ela sussurrou. Enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele e o beijou, não se importando com o fato de estarem sendo deixados para trás por Miroku e Sango.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Parada a porta do cômodo de decoração imperial, Kagura assistia ao seu Senhor andar de um lado ao outro em silêncio. Desde que chegara e fora lhe contar tudo o que acontecera, à quase dez minutos atrás, ele se encontrava naquele estado, deixando evidente que em breve ele teria mais um de seus planos diabólicos.

Ouviu um soluço e, pela primeira vez, desviou a atenção para a menina morena que se encontrava sentada e encolhida na cama de casal. Kira, filha do falecido Rei Hiromi, - homem com quem casara por ordens de Naraku. - acabara-se por se tornar mais uma vítima da crueldade de Naraku; afinal, ela não tinha mais nenhuma outra utilidade para ele, uma vez que o Hanyou Inuyasha, que havia se negado a desposá-la, havia morrido no ataque a Cidade Proibida.

Avaliou-a com cuidado. A menina não parecia nem mesmo a sombra do que era antigamente. Ninguém seria capaz de reconhecê-la. Seus cabelos estavam curtos e despenteados. Em sua face e em seu corpo, havia hematomas da recente violência sofrida. Seus olhos estavam inchados por causa das lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

Sentia pena da pobre criatura trêmula, mas nada podia fazer para socorrê-la. Assim como nada pudera fazer para socorrer as outras mulheres que acabaram perdendo a pureza nos braços brutos de Naraku. Ela era apenas mais um brinquedinho dele. Brinquedinho de quem ele se livraria assim que se cansasse ou não visse mais utilidade alguma para ele.

# Já disse que quero que descubra quem é essa vadia que insiste em me atrapalhar. – Naraku anunciou com ira, repentinamente, a retirando de seu transe.

# Estou fazendo todo o possível, Naraku. – Kagura anunciou calmamente, voltando os olhos vermelhos para ele. – Mas é difícil encontrar uma mulher cuja face sou incapaz de ver, e que, embora lance uma Hama no Ya, não é uma das Miko de Shima no Ten.

Naraku a analisou por longos minutos antes de murmurar um 'pois bem', e caminhar até a janela do cômodo. Tentava desvendar a melhor maneira de livrar-se de mais um estorvo a aparecer em seu caminho em direção ao poder sobre todos e a vida eterna e imune a qualquer um.

# Acreditava que todas as Miko capazes de lançar uma Hama no Ya haviam sido eliminadas. – coçou o queixo. – Eu mesmo cuidei para que isso acontecesse. – ergueu a cabeça, lançando um olhar acusador para Kagura. – A não ser que tenha sido enganado.

# Não por mim, meu Senhor. – fez uma rápida reverência, utilizando-se desse gesto e desta forma de tratamento apenas para fingir um respeito que não tinha.

E acreditando nas palavras dela, fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça. Não havia ninguém que conhecesse melhor as Miko que ele. Desde sempre as analisava, estudava e vigiava, descobrindo as fraquezas de cada uma delas. Desde sempre planejara acabar com a raça de uma vez por todas, afinal de contas, apenas uma Miko verdadeiramente esperta poderia arruinar tudo o que planejara ter: E o fato de ainda haver uma mulher pura o bastante para criar uma flecha tão poderosa, provava isso.

# Uma matei pessoalmente. – iniciou enumerando as opções. – A outra, consegui fazer perder os poderes espirituais utilizando-me de sua ambição. A soberana está trancafiada em exílio. – coçou a cabeça, irritado. – Não há outra. Apenas a família de Haru tinha poder para isso. E não existe mais nenhuma outra! Haru teve um filho homem. Um bastardo que provavelmente deve ter morrido depois de fugir do Monte Shiro.

Kagura manteve-se em silêncio, decidida a não dizer nada a respeito daquilo, pois poderia se comprometer. Mesmo que fosse inocente e não soubesse de nada, Naraku poderia interpretar ate mesmo um 'e' de forma errada e acreditar que estava sendo traído por ela. Já havia visto muitos caírem daquela maneira. Não estava interessada a se unir a essas pessoas.

# Naraku-sama? – a voz baixa e inexpressiva veio a suas costas, e Kagura se afastou da porta para poder dar passagem a Kanna. – É importante. – acrescentou, como se pedisse desculpas pela intromissão, erguendo o espelho para que ele o visse. – Descobrimos quem foi o Youkai que impediu a morte daqueles humanos, Naraku-sama.

Interessada, Kagura deu alguns passos a frente e inclinou a cabeça de modo que pudesse ver a imagem refletida nele sem se colocar a frente de Naraku. E, assim como ele, demonstrou surpresa ao ver a face do único Herdeiro da cidade Batsu ser refletida no espelho de sua irmã mais nova. E depois de piscar para ter certeza de que não estava tendo ilusões, voltou a olhar para o vidro, encontrando novamente a face do filho do poderoso Youkai Inu no Taisho com a Miko Izayoi.

# O Herdeiro de Taisho? Inuyasha? – Naraku rosnou, afastando-se com brutalidade. – Pensava que esse desgraçado havia sido exterminado. – berrou, fazendo Kira tremer ainda mais pelo medo de vê-lo naquele estado. – Por que ele está vivo? Esse desgraçado era para estar morto!

# Os Youkais que contratou devem ter falhado em exterminá-lo, Naraku-sama. – Kagura anunciou, abrindo o leque para cobrir o sorriso em seus lábios, e tentar ignorar o olhar que Naraku lhe lançava. – Por isso não lhe mostraram um corpo. Por isso disseram que ele havia sido pulverizado. Não tinham o corpo dele.

# Desgraçados! – socou a parede, abrindo um buraco na estrutura.

Embora houvessem sido derrotados na invasão de Batsu, sentira-se feliz por ter conseguido arrancar de Inu no Taisho seu único Herdeiro vivo. Arrancado dele a última alegria dele, afinal ele sabia o quanto ele amava o filho que havia tido com seu verdadeiro amor. Ele podia sentir isso. Qualquer um poderia sentir isso.

E descobrir, depois de tanto tempo, que o Herdeiro estava vivo e provavelmente planejando voltar para os braços do pai, apenas o deixava e irritado. Deixava claro que todo o seu plano anterior havia falhado. Mas não iria deixar aquilo barato. Faria aqueles que o enganaram se arrependerem por tê-lo enganado.

Se Inuyasha voltasse para Batsu tudo aquilo no que trabalhara durante anos iria por água a baixo. Inu no Taisho iria se reerguer do abismo em que estava caindo desde a suposta morte do Herdeiro. E se Inu no Taisho se reerguesse, ele seria incapaz de penetrar as barreiras de Bastu para pegar o que tanto desejava.

Não. Ele, Naraku. Aquele a quem nem mesmo as Miko haviam sido capazes de matar, não iria permitir que isso acontecesse.

# Kagura… - chamou-a, com falsa calma. – Quero que faça exatamente o que irei lhe mandar. – Kagura concordou silenciosamente.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Akani gemeu de dor enquanto sentia a água do riacho tocar-lhe a pele nua e machucada. Assim que acordara e se vira caída no chão pensara que estava morta ou delirando, mas então, as vozes de Yuly e Giny se fizerem presentes a despertando para a realidade. Não sabia exatamente como, mas havia sobrevivido aos ataques da Youkai. Sobrevivido ao que quer que aquele espelho erguido contra eles tivesse feito.

Quando a Youkai vestida branco erguera aquele estranho espelho sentira como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada bruscamente de seu corpo. Mas talvez aquela apenas fosse apenas sensações provocadas por aquele poder da Youkai. Se não possuísse mais sua alma estaria morta nesse exato momento.

Sacudiu a cabeça e afundou na água daquela fonte termal. Ainda não haviam abandonado o vilarejo. Assim que despertaram decidiram deixar de lado as dores que sentiam no corpo e enterrar os corpos de todas as pessoas assassinadas. E durante esse trabalho, tanto ela como as outras perceberam a ausência dos corpos da mãe e do bebê que haviam sido atacados.

Teriam as Youkais levado as duas? Mas por que motivo? Vira o olhar daquela que era maior. Não era o bebê que estavam procurando. Então por que a necessidade de levá-la e levar sua mãe? Teria notado algo que elas não notaram? Teria as enganado? E o mais importante... por que não as mataram?

Ouviu Yuly se queixar das dores e sorriu levemente. Encontrar aquela fonte fora a melhor coisa que lhes acontecera. Necessitavam de um banho para relaxar. E o toque da água era a melhor coisa para aliviar as dores insuportáveis causadas pelas experiências de quase se ter a alma arrancada do corpo. Ou fosse lá o que a Youkai de branco houvesse feito.

# Por que acham que não nos mataram? - Yuly perguntou fazendo uma careta para seu braço. Ali havia algumas manchas arroxeadas. - Queriam zombar de nós?

# Não faço idéia. - Giny disse enquanto entrava lentamente na água. - Mas não acho que exista um propósito bom nisto. - alongou o corpo, fazendo caretas por causa da dor muscular. - De qualquer forma... teremos de comunicar à Tsubaki. Aquela Youkai não pode ser ignorada.

Akani franziu o cenho. A idéia de ficar dando satisfações à Tsubaki ainda não era de seu agrado. E obviamente não era mais de agrado de Giny, que parara de tratá-la com respeito.

# Para onde vamos agora? - Yuly olhou para Akani.

# Há um clã de exterminadores se seguirmos para aquela direção. - Akani apontou para a direção que olhava. - É o único existente e vive em segredo.

# Acha que podemos encontrar a menina lá, Akani? Realmente?

# Não sei, Yuly. - disse num tom de pesar. - Mas temos que encontrar essa menina antes que aquelas Youkais. E definitivamente antes que elas ataquem novamente. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido para que ainda estejamos vivas. Não vai acontecer novamente.

ღ.ღ.ღ

# O nascer de um dia sangrento marcará o despertar de minha filha preferida. Embora carregando consigo a minha marca, não será chamada de Miko. Seu poder será dez vezes maior que o meu, transformando-se na perdição e ao mesmo tempo na salvação.

Tsubaki já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes repetira a profecia naquela última hora. Mas nenhuma daquelas palavras era capaz de iluminar sua mente para uma conclusão distinta a do conselho. A única conclusão em que, realmente, se podia chegar era: Uma menina nasceria longe das terras das Miko, carregando a marca sagrada de Midoriku, e dependendo do lado que ela tomasse o mundo sofreria com a destruição ou seria salvo.

# Merda! – praguejou, batendo com a mão na mesa antes de se colocar de pé. A cadeira fez um barulho ao cair no chão, mas Tsubaki não se preocupou em levantá-la. Seria capaz de atirar o material contra a parede se o fizesse.

Se não estivesse sendo tão pressionada por todos os lados para descobrir a localização daquela menina, já teria desistido há muito tempo.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando os fios de sua franja para trás a assanhando, e bufou. Os papéis sobre a mesa se tornando seus piores inimigos, enquanto os encarava almejando que eles incendiassem e virassem pó. Necessitava de respostas e não de mais problemas.

# Por que ela não revelou que também recebeu um pedaço da profecia? – se questionou. Seus dentes trincados evidenciando sua ira pelo que descobrira por Haru. – Aquela vadia obviamente queria complicar as coisas. – coçou sua testa. – Ela gostava de ir contra as regras. De mostrar que era superior apenas por ser capaz de ver o que outros olhos não viam. – seus olhos se ficharam na vela acesa no santuário de sua cabana. – Você premeditou que eu estaria no poder não, vadia? Você não sempre via e sabia de tudo antes de todos? Você queria me infernizar mesmo depois de morta, não é mesmo? Você vai me pagar por isso! Sua filha irá pagar pelo seu erro.

A ira tomou sua voz e a vela se incendiou desaparecendo por completo quando as chamas se apagaram. Seu transtorno era evidente. E ao se dar conta do que fizera e que poderia ser flagrada por alguém, inalou o ar profundamente. Sora possuía o terrível hábito de vista-la quando menos esperava, e se a encontrasse naquele estado, além de atirar-lhe acusações, poderia levantar assuntos no conselho.

# Não! Ninguém vai me tirar daqui! – disse, sorrindo satisfeita com seu controle.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Empurrou a porta com violência a abrindo para entrar no enorme escritório onde seu marido se encontrava sentado verificando algumas coisas juntamente ao Comandante do exército de Arashi. E tão logo ele pôs os olhos sobre ela, fez uma mesura e abandonou a sala para deixar o casal a vontade.

# Informaram que desejava me ver. – ela anunciou em tom baixo, sabendo que ele não havia gostado de atitude logo que terminara de fazer o que lhe prometera. – Sei que não aprovou minha atitude, mas se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo uma criança iria morrer e três das Miko também. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

O Lord de Arashi se levantou e deu a volta na mesa para encher uma taça de vidro com um líquido de cor verde viva. E durante este momento, pode sentir os olhos de sua esposa sobre si, obviamente tentando encontrar uma maneira de prever suas atitudes futuras.

# Conseguiu alguma coisa? – a pergunta feita depois de segundos de silêncio, não a deixou em dúvidas a respeito do que ele falava.

# Posso senti-lo. – anunciou, fixando os olhos nos olhos castanhos do marido. – Mas fui incapaz de localizá-lo.

O Lord a encarou sem entender, afinal de contas, nunca antes, o poder espiritual dela havia falhado em localizar alguém que ela desejava, especialmente possuindo algo que era exclusivo de quem ela queria encontrar.

# Há uma forte interferência. Algo muito mais forte que eu e que me impede de localizá-lo. Para mim é como se ele estivesse em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. – explicou-lhe. – E tenho quase certeza de que tem relação com ela.

Por 'ela', ele podia entender claramente que era a Miko que estava desenhada no cartaz que as Miko espalharam pela cidade.

# Ela pode fazer isso? – questionou, sentando em sua poltrona e a analisando com cuidado, enquanto ela ocupava uma das duas cadeiras diante da mesa dele.

# Para as Miko terem espalhado cartazes de procura por certos vilarejos humanos, significa que Sora não conseguiu localizá-la com seus poderes. – encostou-se a cadeira, fazendo uma expressão pensativa. – E para Sora não conseguir localizá-la, significa que ela está produzindo uma barreira capaz de burlar o grande poder de Sora, ou que a essência dela está fraca de mais para ser localizada.

Ele fez um movimento de compreensão, e tomou um lento gole de sua bebida enquanto pensava a respeito das colocações de sua esposa.

Antes de tudo, teria de enviar uma mensagem ao Conselheiro de Batsu informando suas descobertas, e os passos que necessitariam tomar de agora em diante; Afinal o Lord Inu no Taisho não poderia saber que seu filho e Herdeiro estava andando por terras desconhecidos acompanhado por uma fugitiva e sendo caçado pelas Miko. Ele poderia chegar a conclusões que seriam desastrosas para todos.

Sua esposa, percebendo seu silêncio e distração, colocou-se de pé e deu a volta na mesa de madeira para poder ficar ao lado dele. Girando sua cadeira, para ficar de frente para ela, observou-a tocar suas mãos e ajoelhar-se a sua frente.

# Necessitamos agir com pressa. – anunciou-lhe em tom calmo, apertando as mãos dele entre as suas, e mantendo o contato visual. – Se não estiver enganada… a segunda opção é a mais correta neste momento. – os olhos castanhos se estreitaram, compreendendo aonde ela chegaria. – Se a maldição afetou ao filho de Izayoi, significa que eles possuem um pacto ou consumaram seu amor. E em breve a vida dela será tomada, da mesma forma que a de Izayoi o foi.

ღ.ღ.ღ

# Miroku… - a voz de Kagome veio calma.

Segurando uma cumbuca na mão esquerda, cheia de uma mistura esverdeada e a uma folha verde musgo na direita, esperava ele se deitar novamente. Deveria ser a terceira vez que ele a impedia de passar aquela pasta no ferimento na barrida dele, e estava começando a se irritar com aquela situação.

# Você não está facilitando as coisas. – anunciou com o mesmo tom de voz.

Inuyasha se encontrava mais afastado, perto da fogueira que ele havia feito, os observando com um 'quê' de irritação. Havia sido difícil convencê-lo de que necessitava fazer o curativo de Miroku, já que Sango se encontrava disposta a ignorá-lo, e a resistência dele era um ponto negativo. Podia ver que Inuyasha em breve se levantaria e viria ali para expulsá-lo e deixá-lo correr o risco do ferimento infeccionar.

# Não vou deixar você passar isso em mim. – ele acusou, olhando para o objeto de barro nas mãos dela, como se fosse um objeto de flagelo.

# Sinceramente – mostrou-se irritada. – você é um homem, Miroku. Não devia ser tão covarde!

Lembrou-se do temor de Inuyasha quando ela ia colocar o braço dele no lugar. Talvez toda aquela masculinidade e coragem que os homens mostrassem fosse apenas um teatro para omitirem a verdade: eles eram mais frágeis que as mulheres em relação a dor.

"Fascinante!" pensou, analisando Inuyasha de soslaio.

# Eu não queria parecer masoquista ou sádica, Miroku… - ele a encarou. – mas tenho certeza de que a dor que Inuyasha pode te infligir é cinco vezes pior que esta ardência. E juro… se não me deixar fazer logo esse trabalho para que eu possa voltar a ficar fazendo nada, vou chamá-lo aqui e deixá-lo fazer o que ele quer desde que você acordou do ataque de Myeki.

Miroku a encarou horrorizado, e Inuyasha sorriu ao ouvir a ameaça. Ela podia ser milhões de vezes pior que ele com relação aos castigos. E enquanto se acalmava, sabendo que em breve poderia tocá-la novamente, fez uma nota mental de nunca irritá-la da forma como Miroku a estava quase irritando. Talvez ela não se controlasse tanto com ele.

A donzela sorriu quando Miroku se deitou. Passou a pasta na folha e a passou sobre os ferimentos do Houshi. O fato de ela estar fria o fez estremecer, mas a ardência que veio quando a pasta penetrou o ferimento aberto não era nada comparado ao que ele havia imaginado. Podia agüentá-lo.

# Que fique claro que eu apenas tenho medo disso por ser experimental. – ele murmurou, se lembrando do que ela dissera sobre ser uma mistura que ela mesmo inventara baseada nos acontecimentos. Uma careta de dor apareceu em seu rosto quando ela passou o medicamento sobre o maior ferimento.

# E eu sou uma bruxa perversa que gosta de torturar as pessoas. – ela murmurou em resposta, embora soubesse que para ele, naquele instante, ela era exatamente aquilo.

Inuyasha riu alto. Sango se sobressaltou de onde estava e acabou por derrubar Kirara no chão. Pedindo desculpas, pegou a gata e a recolocou em seu colo alisando seus pêlos. Seu olhar viajando direto para Miroku, antes de sacudir a cabeça. Ficara óbvio que Inuyasha tinha ouvido algo engraçado.

O Houshi mostrou-se frustrado.

# Certo Miroku! – ela disse, deixando a pasta de lado para pegar a gaze. – Vou deixar você acreditar que eu acredito que este medo é apenas pelos meus dotes medicinais. – piscou para ele. – Aliás, estou começando a acreditar que essa covardia é uma coisa de homens. Algo que possa ser quase generalizado entende? – ele ignorou aquela informação.

Embora Miroku não tenha percebido, a expressão de Inuyasha se fechou. A indireta de Kagome havia sido direta demais para ele. E ela lhe piscou um olho antes de voltar a prestar atenção em envolver os ferimentos dele com gaze.

# Sente! – mandou e ele a obedeceu.

Ficando de joelhos atrás dele passou o medicamento nos arranhões que havia ali também. Arranhões que estavam em condições piores por terem sido feitos primeiro. A fina linha amarelada ao redor deles era prova daquilo; havia também, mais veneno ali. Veneno, que embora não fizesse mais efeito por Eki estar morta, poderia prejudicar a saúde dele á longo prazo.

# Ai! – ele gritou de dor. Seu corpo se inclinando para frente. – Kami! Isso dói! – mais a frente um tímido sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios de Sango. – É bom saber que minha dor satisfaz alguém. – disse com dentes trincados. Se os afastasse seria incapaz de controlar um gemido pela dor em suas costas.

# Tem que confessar que suas atitudes foram estúpidas. – Kagome fez uma careta antes de pegar uma gaze para limpar o liquido amarelado que saia do corte. – Não imaginava que você era tão estúpido, Mi-chan. – riu quando ele virou o rosto para olhá-la ultrajado. – Ok… Já parei. - pigarreou – Sango tem direito de sentir raiva de você. Mas isso vai passar. – garantiu. Jogou a gaze junto a outras e pegou outra. – Espero que você jamais questione meus dotes novamente. Eu acertei na combinação de ervas. O veneno está pulando fora de seu corpo aqui.

O Houshi fez um careta e mordeu o lábio ao sentir a dor. Obviamente Myeki apenas o deveria ter envenenado pelas costas. Os arranhões em seu peito e barriga deveriam ser apenas por sadismo ou para verificar onde o veneno estava circulando. Por isso não doera tanto ali.

# Sinto lhe dizer, mas você vai demorar muito a se livrar disso aqui. – depois de um tempo limpou o ferimento novamente, antes de passar a pasta novamente e o cobrir com uma gaze maior. – Os de seu peito e barriga, provavelmente não deixem cicatriz. Mas esse aqui vai ser algo para você se lembrar a vida inteira.

# Perfeito! Eu necessitava disso.

Ele bufou e levantou os braços para Kagome terminar de enfaixar seu corpo. Realmente deveria estar merecendo aquilo depois de ter sido tão estúpido. Deveria deixar de se levar pela beleza ou expressão de uma mulher. Havia sido aquilo que provocara a perdição de seu avô no passado. Por isso tinha uma maldição em sua mão direita. Alisou o braço quebrado e que há muito tempo não podia usar, e suspirou.

# Pronto! – Kagome se colocou de pé.

# Obrigado, Kagome-sama. – agradeceu, enquanto ela reunia o material usado e o estendia em um saco de papel para ele. – Certo! Vou me livrar disso e dormir. Isto é… - moveu-se incomodado. – se essa queimação permitir isso.

Miroku se afastou e ela sorriu para Inuyasha. Ele se abaixou, capturando um vidrinho de tampa branca e o abriu. Despejou o sabão líquido branco nas mãos de Kagome, e ela limpou as mãos enquanto o esperava abrir o odre com água.

# Quer dizer que o medo dos homens pela dor é algo generalizado? – Inuyasha questionou enquanto entornava a água nas mãos dela.

# Você sabe que é! – ela sorriu. – Dor significa fraqueza e nenhum homem gosta de ser fraco. – levantou-se para pegar uma toalha dentro de sua bagagem. – Por isso vocês temem sentir dor.

Inuyasha arrancou a toalha das mãos de Kagome a atirou de volta para mala. A Miko arregalou os olhos e recuou até seu corpo se encontrar com uma árvore, ficando presa entre ela e o corpo de Inuyasha.

# Você está enganada. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Existem sim homens que tem medo da dor, mas isso não é geral. – ele beijou o espaço abaixo de sua orelha, a fazendo estremecer. – Alguns apenas temem que algo novo, que eles jamais tenham presenciado antes, acabe por prejudicá-los de alguma maneira. Mas isso é algo que até as mulheres temem.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, mas decidiu não perguntar nada aquele respeito. Ele iria continuar aquilo.

# Veja bem… no caso do Miroku essa mistura que você fez tirada de sua cabeça. – a olhou nos olhos, podendo ver o brilho de sua irritação. – É um fato que você é uma ótima pessoa para esse tipo de coisa, mas ainda sim é meio assustador ser uma cobaia. – ela girou os olhos. – E no meu caso, com relação ao meu braço, por eu, embora confiar cegamente em você, jamais ter visto você fazer isso. – colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela para impedir que ela falasse. – Sim, fez isso em outras pessoas. Mas eram pessoas humanas. Mulheres. E não um Youkai, cujos ossos são dez vezes mais poderosos que o de um Humano.

# Certo! – ela revirou os olhos. – Você provou seu ponto. – cruzou os braços, demonstrando irritação. – Mas leve em consideração que em quinze anos e alguns meses de vida, eu apenas conheci dois homens.

# Claro! – alisou a face dela, jogando uma mecha de seu cabelo negro para traz. – Eu sei que fui o primeiro homem com quem já conversou… - trilhou uma linha de beijos de sua orelha até a ponta de sua boca. – que fui o primeiro e que sou o único quem você vai beijar e amar. – beijou-a nos lábios.

# Convencido. – ela sorriu por entre os lábios dele. E ele se afastou a encarando com uma falsa expressão ofendida. – Mas sim! Você vai ser o único homem que vai me beijar. – ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, não se importando com o fato de Sango ou Miroku poder vê-los. – Vai ser o único que vou amar… - deu-lhe um selinho. – O único que vai ter meu coração…

Ele sorriu e a beijou com paixão. Seus dedos apertando sua cintura com força.

"Até que a morte nos separe…" ela pensou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos cabelos dele para evitar que ele se afastasse.

ღ

Tsuzuki…

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Mitsu - Esperar

* * *

E aiiii????

Esse foi rápido não foi?

Eu acho que foi!

**_Respostas das reviews:_**

Lyla Moon - hehehehe Miroku realmente podia ter apanhado um pouco mais... mas vou deixar isso para outra ocasião. Ok? Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo. ;P

Individua do mal - Olááá! Si si... e eles ainda brigaram por causa disso... hehehehe. Sim... Miroku realmente foi mal, mas ele ainda vai apanhar muito até tomar vergonha naquela cara. Quanto ao Hentai... bem.............................................................................. ainda estou vendo isso... XD Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo. Obrigada pela review.

AYanami - Opa! Que bom! Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Obrigada pela review. Beijokas. Até o próximo capítulo.

**_Comentários de Telly:_**

_1._ Yuki novamente interferiu no ataque de Kagura e salvou a vida das Miko de uma morte pelo espelho de Kanna. Será que um dia irão descobrir quem ela é? Será que as Miko e ela irão se ver? E nem mesmo ela foi capaz de sentir Inuyasha... A barreira de Kagome realmente prova que o poder espiritual dela é algo muito forte. Mas ela também não está errada ao chegar a conclusão de que a essência de Kagome está fraca de mais.

_2. _Kagome e Inuyasha... há maneiras de um proteger a mente do outro. Portanto nada de Kagome deixar Inuyasha descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de Kagome. Será que ele vai permanecer as cegas até a contagem dos dias dela chegar a 0?

_3._ NARAKU!!!! - Foi só eu ou esse aparição dele foi perfeita? Tipo assim... totalmente vilão! Destuindo Kira *para quem não se lembra ela era a menina que ia se casar com Inuyasha no primeiro capítulo.* assim como fez a tantas outras mulheres. Sabemos agora que as Miko conhecem ele... afinal... ele tem uma longa história com elas. E que foi ele a mente diabólica por trás do ataque a Batsu.

Mas ainda pairam dois mistérios no ar: O que ele pedirá a Kagura.... Eeee... Se ele queria Inuyasha morto... como ele foi parar em Shima no Ten? Isto não foi idéia dele. Então o que será?

_4._ Será que o grupo de Akani irá descobrir alguma coisa na vila dos Taiji-Ya? Façam suas apostas...

_5._ Preciso comentar algo sobre Tsubaki????

_6. _A última cena. Momento Kawaii de Inuyasha e Kagome. O que tanto vocês me pedem *depois, é claro, de que eu pare de empatar a vida dos dois.... mas fazer o que... as autoras servem para isso mesmo. Torturar os personagens. =P*. Espero que tenham gostado. ^-^ Eu quase não consegui escrever "até que a morte nos separe..." Mas ela ficou relativamente bem *depende do ponto de vista de quem lê o.O* neste lugar que a coloquei. Encerrando o capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado.

E plix... tentem não sentir muita raiva de mim... especialmente pelo que está se aproximando... os dias de Kagome estão ficando cada vez mais curtos. A tempestade está se aproximando e gostaria de não correr o risco de ver objetos voando em minha direção quando ando na rua.

Com relação ao próximo capítulo: Bem... tenho o título - Shikon (jóia) - e sei mais ou menos o que vou escrever... mas ainda não saiu absolutamente nada de texto. Provavelmente ele vai demorar um bocado!. Mas vamos ter: Mais romance. Mais brigas. Mais brigas. A descoberta de Kagome sobre um pedaço de sua origem. Eeeee.... uma revelação bombástica.

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

T.B.


	27. Shikon

_* Oláááá!_

_ Como prometido, mais uma capítulo de MDP para vocês._

_Espero que a demora tenha valido à pena. ^-^ *_

**_Atualizando para notas..._**

_**Ps1.:** Para vocês!!! Sexta-feira dia 7, se tudo sair como eu planejo, estarei postando o próximo capítulo de MDP. =D  
_

_**Ps2.:** está rolando um boato por ai que vão terminar o Anime Inuyasha... pois é minha gente... eles vão voltar a fazer o anime - está programado para começar esse mês *ou seria em outubro* em fim... estou feliz em ouvir isso. Apenas espero que seja realmente verdade. Estão dizendo que vão começar com 20 episódios e se der audiência vão seguir bonitinho o rumo... se não... vão acelerar e cortar algumas coisas para terminar mais rápido. Espero que dê audiência. Detesto essa coisa de cortar partes. *FATO* E espero que eles mudem o final para que não seja igual o do mangá... ainda espumo de raiva ao me lembrar dele. *FATO*. prontíssimo... informação dada. =D Beijokas e boa leitura.  
_

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Shikon**  
\Capítulo Vinte e Sete\

ღ

ღ

**06 dias restantes...**

**.**

# Você tem certeza do que está dizendo?

# Absoluta! – a senhora de quase setenta anos moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo analisando o pergaminho que estava estendido para si. Um gesto imediatamente imitado pelo rapaz ao seu lado. – Ela esteve aqui com o marido e o irmão. – repetiu as palavras com convecção querendo provar que sua sanidade estava perfeita, ao contrario do que elas acreditavam.

A Miko que segurava o pergaminho abaixou a mão, enquanto trocava olhares com suas duas companheiras.

# Se ele fosse um Youkai nós teríamos notado. – a jovem moça, até então silenciosa ao lado da velha senhora, reforçou os argumentos dela. – E depois… uma Miko jamais se envolveria com um Youkai. Já era estranho o bastante a ver com um humano.

Novamente os olhares das três Miko se encontraram. Mas desta vez, sem compreender o que elas haviam dito. Afinal, mesmo em Shima no Ten, nenhuma delas eram capazes de ver a filha da maior pecadora que haviam conhecido, como uma Miko. Então por que eles a haviam chamado de Miko?

Maemi ergueu a cabeça analisando os três a sua frente, com atenção. E os três deram um passo involuntário para trás, como se a temessem.

Se Kagome realmente estivesse espalhando em todo lugar que andava que era uma Miko, ela mesma iria se encarregar de destruí-la. Conhecia a história da menina e ela era uma das que não aceitava o fato de Kagome ser considerada uma Miko e ter vivido em Shima no Ten. Para ela Kagome jamais seria uma Miko. E o fato dela estar se aproveitando disto para enganar e ganhar a simpatia de terceiros a deixava ainda menos digna deste nome.

# Como sabem que ela é uma Miko? – Yue, a Miko de cabelos negros cacheados, que trajava uma calça laranja questionou. Também estava curiosa com aquilo, pois não haviam colocado tal determinação no cartaz. – Não me lembro de termos comentado isso.

# A Hama no Ya que ela lançou. – os três disseram nervosamente ao mesmo tempo.

# A vimos explodir uma árvore. – disse a Senhora. – Foi algo espetacular e divino! Em anos de vida nunca havia visto uma Miko conjurar uma coisa como aquela. – parecia admirada, ignorando as expressões de choque das Miko. – Bem… - forçou uma tosse. – Se já dissemos tudo o que necessitavam… creio que necessitamos ir.

As três fizeram um leve gesto e agradeceram a ajuda. Observaram a mulher e seus netos se afastarem. Maemi guardou o pergaminho no bolso de sua calça vermelha e virou-se para as duas a aguardarem sua fala com ansiedade. Passou a mão nos cabelos presos em um perfeito coque e praguejou mentalmente.

# Como Kagome pode ser capaz de lançar uma Hama no Ya? – Yue perguntou, cansada do silêncio. – Ela não fazia isso em Shima.

# Bem… ela nunca foi treinada e testada para isso, Yue. – a terceira, uma Miko que usava uma calça azul marinho, finalmente rompeu seu silêncio. Seus cabelos louros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

# Mesmo assim, Mizu. O passado de Kagome deveria impedi-la de fazer isso. – Yue olhou para Maemi, aguardando sua manifestação. – E Sora deveria ter sentido. É por causa disso que ela ainda é mantida na Ilha. É justamente por ser capaz de localizar outras Miko que ela permanece no conselho e nunca foi exilada ou morta por seus erros.

# Isso deveria ser algo notado por nós na teoria. – Maemi rompeu seu silêncio com seriedade. – Cometemos um erro ao não considerar essa possibilidade no momento em que ela nasceu. – colocou a mão no queixo. – A linhagem Tenshi, com exceção de Kaede e o filho homem de Haru, é a única que pôde conjurar a flecha sagrada.

# Mesmo assim! – Yue rompeu seu pensamento. – Kagome não deveria ser tão pura a este ponto, Maemi! – seu tom era ultrajado. – Ela é uma…

# Não se atreva! – a voz alta e bruta de Maemi a interrompeu. – Eu sei o que Kagome é! Não necessito que rompa as regras do Conselho dizendo esta palavra vil em tom alto. – Yue abaixou a cabeça em sinal de arrependimento por sua ousadia. – Espero que não repita isto! Não te quero ver sendo castigada por causa de uma palavra. – deu as costas para as duas. Yue murmurava palavras de arrependimento. – Vamos mandar uma mensagem para Tsubaki-sama. Ela necessita saber o que Kagome pode fazer, e o que aconteceu.

# Acha que Kagome pode estar casada? – Mizu avançou para poder ficar ao lado de Maemi.

# Se eu não estiver enganada, Mizu… - olhou com seriedade. – O tal irmão citado por eles, é o Houshi filho de Haru. E o marido dela é o Youkai que a arrancou de Shima. Obviamente eles fizeram um feitiço para que ele parecesse Humano para os Humanos. Existem vários feitiços que mudam a aparência de um Youkai. E duvido que Kagome não saiba, pelo menos, dois deles.

# Mas ela não recebia os ensinamentos. – Yue mostrou-se ainda mais irritada.

# Não das Miko. – Maemi anunciou. – A mãe de Kagome era uma das Miko mais inteligentes que conheci. Não duvido muito que tenha passado muito de seus conhecimentos para ela antes de morrer. Kagome também é esperta. Provou isso ao esconder aquele Youkai bem embaixo do nariz de Haru. E tenho certeza de que ela espionava aulas quando não tinha ninguém de olho nela. Kaede nunca foi uma boa controladora e espiã. A filha dela é a maior prova de sua incompetência.

ღ.ღ.ღ

A música era tocada alta por um grupo de quatro pessoas. Ao redor de uma enorme fogueira todos dançavam na comemoração do aniversário da filha mais jovem do chefe da cidade. Comidas e bebidas haviam sido arrumadas em mesas, posicionadas em lugares estratégicos. Velas, dentro de ornamentos ocos iluminavam o local, presas em fios que iam de uma casa á outra, ou de uma árvore á outra.

Comendo e bebendo, Inuyasha e Miroku analisavam Kagome e Sango pularem no meio de todas as mulheres daquela cidade, tentando acompanhar os passos das danças criadas por elas. Sempre rindo quando erravam e acabavam por esbarrar uma na outra.

Havia sido uma caminhada longa e tranqüila até encontrarem Kiseki – uma cidade que recebera o nome de seu fundador: Um médico que, inicialmente, se firmara ali para acolher pessoas feridas em guerras e sobreviventes de ataques Youkais.

Inuyasha agradecia por chegarem ali e terem conseguido amizade do comandante da cidade, a convidá-los a participar da comemoração sem pestanejar. Dormir em campo aberto ou no meio de uma floresta não era uma boa opção em tempos como aqueles. Entretanto, tinha quase certeza que esse convite fora influenciado pelo filho do Senhor da cidade. O rapaz era solteiro, e seus olhares furtivos à Sango deixavam claro o interesse que tinha por ela.

E era por isso que Miroku bufava a cada cinco minutos ao seu lado. A atração do filho do Senhor apenas não seria notada por uma pessoa cega. Afinal os olhos dele não deixavam escapar nenhum movimento dela desde que pisaram ali. E se Miroku não tivesse medo de se aproximar de Sango e acabar apanhando, Inuyasha tinha certeza de que ele já a teria arrastado a muito tempo para longe dos olhos do filho do Senhor do vilarejo.

Ouviu Miroku resmungar algo incompreensível, até mesmo para sua audição Youkai, e girou os olhos.

# Vai me dizer que não está irritado com os olhares deles sobre Kagome? – o Houshi disse com irritação, indicando dois rapazes que claramente analisavam a Miko.

# Estou! – revelou, encostando a cabeça na madeira da cabana onde estavam encostados. Seus olhos nunca perdendo Kagome de vista. Havia tentado pará-la, alegando que ela não deveria se esforçar depois da gripe que tivera, mas ela o ignorara e ainda o ameaçara caso tentasse impedi-la. – Mas se eu for até lá espancá-los, apenas conseguirei assustar todos aqui. Só a aparência é falsa. – ergueu a mão para provar seu ponto. A manga da parte de cima de suas vestes caiu e Miroku pode ver a pulseira refeita por Kagome. – E ainda arrumarei uma briga com Kagome. – sorriu, quando ela piscou um olho para ele durante um passo giratório da dança. – E depois… ela é minha! – mostrou a aliança em seu dedo.

O Houshi fez uma careta enquanto repetia as últimas palavras dele com inveja e desprezo. E Inuyasha não conseguiu evitar rir. Era engraçado ver suas tentativas de controle falhar.

# Se sente algo por Sango deveria falar com ela, Miroku. – seu tom foi casual, antes de beber um pouco do vinho que lhe serviram. – Essa corrosão silenciosa apenas irá lhe causar uma morte precoce.

# É fácil para você valar. Se não se lembra ela está me evitando com eficácia. – resmungou, emburrado. – E depois… mesmo que eu dissesse, ela jamais acreditaria em mim.

# Se eu bem me lembro, foi você quem pediu por isso, Mi-chan. – lembrou-o do apelido, fingindo não ter percebido o olhar de raiva que ele lhe lançara. – Não é culpa de ninguém que você goste de deixar sua reputação enegrecida. – deu de ombros, admirado pelos passos de Kagome. – Nunca a havia visto dançar antes… - a frase foi dita para si mesmo. Ela parecia tão feliz ali, e ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer. – Se quer um conselho. – Inuyasha desviou os olhos de Kagome. – Pare de dar em cima de todo rabo de saia que passa na sua frente. Dê atenção a Sango, mas não aceite absolutamente tudo o que ela quiser. Isso pode te fazer parecer um bajulador barato.

Miroku sorriu agradecido pelo conselho, mas seu sorriso imediatamente morreu, quando viu Sango aceitar dançar com o filho do Senhor. A música que começara inspirara aos homens a se aproximar e agora só havia casais próximos à fogueira. O Houshi rosnou, chamando um palavrão, e abandonou seu lugar em busca de algo para se distrair.

# O que deu nele?

A voz de Kagome o fez virar para encará-la. Ela vinha em sua direção, saltitando no ritmo da música tocada. Inuyasha sorriu segurando a mão que ela lhe estendia, e a levou até seus lábios para beijá-la.

# Crise por Sango estar sendo cortejada pelo filho do Senhor e ainda o estar ignorando por causa de Myeki. – ele indicou Sango a dançar confortavelmente com o belo rapaz de cabelos negros. Kagome olhou de relance para o casal e sorriu. – Você não acha que está exagerando demais? – olhou-a com seriedade. – Esteve com febre… - Kagome fez uma careta. E ele se rendeu. Não queria negar a ela aquele tipo de diversão. – Dançou bastante?

# O que acha? – colocou os braços sobre o ombro dele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dele. – Gostaria de dançar com você. – sussurrou de forma pidona e ele girou os olhos. Suas mãos pousando na cintura dela, depois de se livrar do copo de suco. E logo iniciou passos lentos.

# Sabia que eu era o melhor dançarino de Batsu? - ela sorriu. – As mulheres brigavam para me ter como parceiro. – ele a segurou pela mão e a girou lentamente, antes de colar o corpo dela ao seu novamente. Uma mão segurando a dela, e a outra tocando suas costas.

# Então eu acho melhor você ficar quietinho aqui. – sorriu de forma maldosa. – Não acho que vá gostar de me ver bater em uma delas. – jogou a cabeça para traz e Inuyasha olhou para as mulheres que riam ao lado da mesa de comida. – Vai dizer que não percebeu? Tenho certeza que sua audição Youkai captou algo como 'Deus Grego' e 'se ele houvesse casado comigo'.

# Já disse que a única que pode me enfeitiçar é você, koi. – ele lembrou-a, sussurrando em seu ouvido e a sentindo estremecer. Sorriu e tornou a erguer a cabeça. – Estava mais preocupado em observar você dançando. – brincou com os cabelos dela e ela sorriu.

# A última vez que dancei foi no aniversário de Haru-sama. – deitou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo as mãos masculinas pousarem em sua cintura. - E mesmo assim escondida e sozinha. Ninguém se aproximava de mim para dançar comigo.

Fechando os olhos, concentrou-se no som da respiração e das batidas do coração de Inuyasha. Sentia-se segura e feliz nos braços dele. E descobriu que podia ficar ali para sempre. Até que seu coração parasse de bater por causa da maldição Miko. Respirou fundo e ajeitou a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha ao senti-lo beijar sua cabeça.

O aperto em seu coração a fez abrir os olhos e Inuyasha parou de dançar atento aos seus sentimentos.

# O que houve? – a voz veio baixa, e ela o encarou sem coragem de romper o contato entre eles. Sentindo como se o menor movimento pudesse abrir sua mente para ele, revelando o que não queria que ele soubesse.

# Haru-sama foi deposta do cargo por minha culpa. – a voz quebrada o fez estreitar os olhos. – Eu fui espiar as Miko sem sua autorização naquela noite. – confessou como se estivesse falando de um crime grave. – Apanhei chuva e por isso tive febre.

O olhar de Inuyasha era severo: quase de um pai que acabara de ouvir a filha comentar sobre a quebra de uma regra imposta por ele. Mas ele se manteve em silêncio, aguardando a continuação.

# Parece que o fato de eu ter escapado e ter te mantido escondido em Shima no Ten, foram motivos suficientes para ela ser exonerada. – tocou o peito dele distraidamente. – Ela está em exílio agora. – fez silêncio entre eles. – Quem está no lugar dela agora é Tsubaki. – escondeu a cabeça no peito masculino, a sacudindo em negação. – Kami! Me sinto tão culpada! Haru deve estar me odiando. Mamãe estaria decepcionada comigo se estivesse viva.

Inuyasha segurou seu queixo, e a fez o olhar. Não gostava da forma como ela estava se martirizando e torturando. Podia sentir a dor e isso o incomodava.

# Não quero mais lhe ouvir dizendo isso! – a criticou. – Você não é culpada de nada. Já lhe disse isso. E por que sua mãe estaria decepcionada com você? A única coisa que fez foi sobreviver. Nenhuma mãe gostaria de ver seu filho se render a morte, como sua tia, prima, ou qualquer outra Miko queria que você fizesse. – ela sacudiu a cabeça e ele continuou a segurá-la com força. – Pare com isso!

# Tsubaki era a pior inimiga de minha mãe. – revelou. – Ela tentou matá-la. Tentou me matar ainda bebê. Desde sempre tentou destruir minha família e tirar de Haru o cargo dado por Midoriku. E eu realizei o desejo dela. Dei a ela o que queria.

O Herdeiro a segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu com pouca violência, exasperado pela maneira como ela estava reagindo.

# Você não deu nada a ela! – sibilou. – Outra pessoa o fez e não você! – segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – Kagome! – murmurou seu nome com carinho. – Pare, meu amor.

# Isso não devia ter acontecido. – sussurrou. – Eu também não devia ter nascido. Elas diziam isso!

A última vez que se sentira daquela forma fora na noite em que deveria ter sido entregue a Yami. Os segundos trancafiada dentro do quarto, só não foram piores que os dias que seguira a morte de sua matriarca.

# Talvez isso não devesse ter acontecido Kagome. Mas ouça, koi. – seus olhos azuis se fixaram nele. – Há males que vêm para o bem. – alisou o rosto dela. – Se o episódio de Yami não tivesse acontecido, quem sabe o que teria me acontecido. Nós não estaríamos aqui diante um do outro, completamente apaixonados. Não estaríamos juntos. Você não conheceria seu primo e ele estaria vagando por ai sem saber o nome da pessoa de quem deseja vingança. Ou estaria morto por ser estúpido e acreditar de mais em um rostinho bonito.

Kagome forçou um sorriso.

# Sango poderia estar morta a esta altura. – passou o dedo pelos lábios dela. – E ouça uma coisa Kagome… Seu nascimento não é uma coisa para ser discutida. Segundo o que você me explicou apenas mulheres escolhidas podem ter filhos. E todos eles nascem. Por que seria diferente com você? Uma mulher foi escolhida e um homem também. Disto nasceu você. Por que com você teria de ser diferente? – sua voz era dura e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa. – Há algo por trás disso e tenho quase certeza de que seja esse seu poder. Não é possível que nenhuma delas tenha sentido o que você pode fazer. Eu pude.

Kagome ficou calada. Seu olhar perdido, fixado no tecido das vestes de Inuyasha, analisando as palavras de Inuyasha com cautela. Nunca havia considerado o que ele havia insinuado. Inuyasha suspirou, deslizando sua mão novamente para a cintura fina, temendo ter dito algo que a fizesse ficar ainda mais angustiada.

"As pessoas temem o que não podem explicar!" as palavras de sua mãe ecoaram em sua mente. Palavras repetidas para si por vezes e vezes em respostas à suas perguntas sobre sua exclusão do grupo.

Teriam elas a temido tanto que decidiram fazer o mesmo que haviam feito a mãe de Inuyasha? Criaram pecados inexistentes para impedi-la de aprender e ser melhor que todas elas?

# Kagome?

A voz de Inuyasha veio preocupada e distante, mas não o atendeu. Será que Haru, sua tia, havia traído sua mãe de maneira perversa apenas para manter o poder? Afinal, se ela fosse treinada como se deveria ela ultrapassaria o poder de todas elas. Poderia tomar o lugar de Haru se almejasse.

# Não… - ela sussurrou. A voz veio quase inaudível, mas Inuyasha ouviu e suspirou aliviado. – Mamãe nunca chamou tia Haru de traidora. – ergueu a mão para evitar que ele dissesse algo. E como um estalo a resposta para tudo veio em sua mente. – Minha vida não era para existir Inuyasha… - ela o olhou nos olhos, pedindo para que ele não dissesse nada. – Não era para existir, pois minha mãe não foi escolhida para dar a luz a uma criança. – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos em surpresa. – Não entende? Nasci pecadora, pois meu pai não era um Houshi.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Sango deu um passo para trás quando Kiseki, filho do Senhor da cidade que dera nome a ele, tocou seu rosto. Uma reação, instintiva, que adquiria depois de anos sofrendo na mão de Keiko. E por conseqüência, o belo rapaz, a observou preocupado com o que pudesse ter feito errado.

# Desculpe! Não tinha a intenção de fazer-lhe se sentir acuada.

Ela desviou o olhar para ao lago abaixo deles. Depois de dançar com ele, aceitara prontamente dar um passeio ao redor do vilarejo. Algo que havia sido mais um gesto de educação que sentimental. Apoiou os braços cruzados na barreira de madeira da ponta onde esta e analisou seu reflexo na água. E pediu para os Deuses que ele não tentasse outra aproximação como aquela.

Kiseki imitou seu gesto. Sua face, apaixonada, voltada para a jovem moça.

# Sabia que nunca senti o que estou sentido por você, por nenhuma outra mulher? – fixou seus olhos verdes, nela. – Sei que só lhe conheço há algumas horas… e que posso parecer muito clichê… mas é o que eu sinto. Sua beleza, desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, me deixou sem fôlego e gostaria me permitisse cortejá-la. Não irá se arrepender se o permitir.

A assassina o encarava incapaz de dizer nada. Ninguém jamais havia lhe dito algo parecido com aquilo. E jamais pensara a respeito de como seria ouvir aquelas palavras por um homem que desejasse se casar com ela – um homem que realmente a amasse. Entretanto, tinha certeza de que seus sentimentos não deveriam ser aqueles. Seu coração não batia mais rápido e nem sentia suas mãos frias e molhadas com suor.

"Será que essa reação seria diferente se fosse Miroku quem me dissesse essas palavras?" o pensamento veio repentinamente em sua mente. E sentiu-se enrubescer. "Miroku nunca diria isto a uma mulher. Muito menos para mim." Pensou abaixando a cabeça, desanimada.

Miroku se inclinou ainda mais atrás daquele arbusto tentando escutar sobre o que Sango e Kiseki conversavam. Entretanto, nenhum som chegava aos seus ouvidos. Os dois sussurravam como se tivessem conhecimento de sua presença ali, espiando-os.

Praguejou mentalmente, sentindo seu estômago arder depois de um movimento brusco, por causa do ferimento. Quando viu Kiseki alisar a face de Sango depois de tirar uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seu rosto, sentiu um grande impulso de arrancá-la de perto dele. Entretanto se controlou ao se recordar que a jovem não estava mais falando com ele, e se a atrapalhasse poderia acabar tornando seu relacionamento com ela ainda pior.

Um baixo rosnado saiu de seus lábios ao ver o infeliz do filho do senhor segurar as mãos de Sango entre as suas. E mesmo a distancia, pôde vê-la corar. A luz da lua refletia em sua face o deixando captar toda expressão dela.

"Obviamente está pedindo para cortejá-la!" concluiu fechando seu punho esquerdo com força. "Eu jamais teria chance!" E abaixando a cabeça, deu as costas para o casal, decidido a deixá-los sozinhos. Sango era livre e tinha todo direito de escolher quem quisesse como namorado, noivo e marido. "Acho melhor eu ir fazer algo para esquecer isto."

ღ.ღ.ღ

Fechou a porta do quarto com um fraco estalo. O cômodo estava escuro, mas ele pôde ver com perfeição o corpo de Kagome deitado na cama de casal. Os olhos fixos no teto, e na mesma posição que ela se encontrava quando a deixara há quase uma hora atrás. E se não a visse piscar e seu peito subir e descer indicando a respiração normalizada, teria certeza de que ela estava em choque.

Sentou na beira da cama, segurando a tigela com sopa na mão esquerda. Sabia que ela deveria estar arrasada pelo que acabara de descobrir a respeito de seu nascimento. Sentiria a mesma coisa se as situações fossem invertidas. Não havia nada pior do que viver ao redor de mentiras.

Tocou a mão dela e sorriu ao vê-la desviar os seus olhos para ele. Poças de um azul raro que eram capazes de afogá-lo se ficasse muito tempo as admirando, e que o fazia esquecer todos os problemas existentes ao redor deles.

A Miko retribuiu seu sorriso e apertou sua mão com força enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos dele.

# Trouxe algo para você comer. – ergueu a tigela para que ela a notasse. – E ficaria muito feliz se você tomasse tudo. – acrescentou ao ver a careta que ela fazia. – Ainda não está totalmente recuperada da gripe. Não quero te ver tendo uma recaída.

Kagome sorriu e sentou, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, recebendo a tigela. Não sentia fome, mas não queria deixar Inuyasha mais preocupado do que já estava. Afinal, ele ainda deveria estar esperando o momento em que começaria a gritar – uma atitude que deveria ser comum depois de se descobrir algo como aquilo.

E de fato, ela sentia que estava preste à ter um ataque daquele. Havia muita coisa em sua cabeça e a qualquer momento tudo poderia explodir. Estava frustrada e irritada. Toda sua vida fora construída ao redor de mentiras, ameaças e pecados. Uma história criada para omitir o erro daquelas que não querem perder a santidade e o poder sobre as pessoas. Assim como a história do nascimento de Inuyasha.

"Talvez nós tenhamos mais em comum do que acreditamos!" levou a colher aos lábios tomando um pouco da sopa.

Tudo o que havia passado e ouvido de sua mãe, ou pelas costas, fazia sentido. E se xingou por não ter percebido isso antes. Assim teria a chance de confrontar sua avó e tirar todas as informações que pudesse dela.

Podendo ver isso com clareza. Entendia a razão que levava Miroku a ser um ano mais velho que ela quando Haru e sua mãe possuíam a mesma idade. Afinal, a escolha para quem seria mais uma mãe sempre acontecia aos quinze anos. O ano de atraso em sua concepção evidenciava a quebra no ritual sagrado de criação.

Entendia por que sua mãe, que fora um membro do Sentai, fora proibida de deixar a ilha novamente. Durante uma de suas saídas da ilha ela deveria ter fugido e acabado por se apaixonar por um Homem normal, com quem haveria se relacionado. E de quem engravidara.

Por isso sua mãe sempre abaixava a cabeça e tentava desviar sua atenção quando questionava a aparência de seu pai. O tipo de conversa que todas as mães tinham com suas filhas, a desejarem saber o quanto eram parecidas com o homem que jamais chegariam a conhecer. Por isso sua avó lhe lançava um olhar de desprezo quando dirigia a pergunta para ela, após a morte de sua mãe. Ela não era tão pura quanto às regras Miko mandavam. Havia nascido através do pecado que elas chamavam de luxuria.

# Eu realmente sou uma cópia de minha mãe. – ela sussurrou se recordando das acusações de sua avó. Acusações, que ao contrário do que a velha Senhora realmente desejava, lhe traziam paz e alegria. – Fugi dos olhos de Shima no Ten e me envolvi com um homem que não é um Houshi. – riu com uma ironia, seus olhos fixos em Inuyasha. – Mas eu ainda sou pior, pois meu amor é um Hanyou.

Inuyasha tocou sua perna. Nenhuma palavra escapando de sua boca, pois não sabia o que dizer e tinha consciência de que ela não necessitava de conforto.

# Tudo se encaixa… - sussurrou, abaixando a colher na tigela. – E pela idade diria que ela fugiu quando estava…

Sua voz morreu e ela engoliu seco. A palavra Batsu sendo perdida antes que abandonasse seus lábios. Não queria ter de explicar a Inuyasha o que levara sua mãe à Batsu quando ela deveria ter quinze ou dezesseis anos.

Tornou a sorrir para ele e tomou mais um pouco da sopa, feliz por ele não a estar pressionando. Caso contrário ele obviamente desejaria ouvir o resto de sua frase inacabada.

# Eu gostaria de poder falar com Haru-sama. Mas não sei onde ela está isolada e seria um risco enorme fazer isso.

"Sem contar que eu provavelmente não chegaria até ela a tempo…" completou em pensamento, se recordando do que a matava silenciosamente.

# Se realmente desejar podemos tentar descobrir quem é seu pai. – anunciou com sinceridade. Seus dedos alisando sua perna por sobre o tecido do vestido.

# A identidade de meu pai não vale esse risco que desejas correr. – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – E se a justiça Miko foi aplicada a ele, tenho certeza de que ele deve estar trancafiado em exílio. Ou mais provável, deve ter sido morto para não repassar sua experiência para ninguém. O fato de alguém ter conseguido se envolver com uma Miko tem de ser apagado da história. É grave. É a mesma coisa que faço com você. – sorriu fracamente. – Se descobrirem vão nos caçar por isso e não pelo que aconteceu em Shima. – franziu a testa. – Eu devo ter conseguido escapar pois, além de Haru-sama e Sora-sama, eu não sabia de nada. – retornou àquele assunto e tomou mais um pouco da sopa, aproveitando o momento para pensar. – Mas mesmo agora… não sinto ansiedade de saber quem meu pai é ou foi.

Tinha quase certeza de que ele poderia ser um dos cidadãos da cidade de Batsu. Se estivesse certa, aquela foi a única cidade que sua mãe visitou.

# Na verdade… queria ver Haru para questionar-lhe a este respeito. Sinto que ainda há algo escapando por entre meus dedos.

Inuyasha viu os olhos de Kagome mirar um ponto inexistente na sopa e a admirou. Franzindo a testa, sentiu como se ele mesmo estivesse deixando algo escapar. Mas não com relação a descoberta sobre a ligação que não existia entre o pai dela com os Houshi. Naquele instante, um rosto passara por sua mente com tanta velocidade que se perdeu com a mesma rapidez que havia vindo. Mas algo lhe fez ter certeza de que ele tinha alguma ligação com Sesshoumaru e depois com ele mesmo.

# Será que Miroku e Sango se mataram? – Kagome questionou, o fazendo encará-la sem entender, minutos depois. – Normalmente eles já teriam vindo aqui nos atrapalhar. – Inuyasha lembrou-se, desgostoso, de algumas das vezes que eles interromperam o romance entre os dois. – Não acha que… - ia se levantar, mas o Príncipe segurou seus braços a prendendo. – O que? – ele tirou a tigela da mão dela e a deixou no chão.

# Vi Sango sumir na companhia do filho do Senhor. - explicou. - E Logo depois vi Miroku passar com uma garrafa de algo extremamente forte numa mão. - estreitou os olhos. - Espero que ele não crie nenhuma confusão. Não acho que os moradores teriam uma boa impressão a meu respeito se eu arrancar a cabeça dele. - Kagome fez uma careta, e Inuyasha a beijou nos lábios. - Acho que podemos nos preocupar com coisas mais interessantes agora, não?

Kagome sorriu e deixou-se ser deitada na cama, antes de Inuyasha selar os lábios deles em mais um beijo. E desta vez, um beijo muito mais urgente e apaixonado, a tomar o fôlego de ambos. A jovem donzela sentiu Inuyasha se acomodar melhor sobre si e o abraçou com força, para impedi-lo de se afastar, e estremeceu quando sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe a perna, puxando-a para cima e fazendo a barra do vestido deslizar para deixar sua pele a mostra.

O príncipe deixou-lhe os lábios, e a jovem inalou o ar com força ao fechar os olhos. As sensações que lhe atingiam o corpo, mesmo que lhes fossem desconhecidas, a agradavam de uma forma insana. A incendiavam, e o fogo a apossar-se de seu corpo, pareceu se intensificar ainda mais quando a marca de seu pecado formigou. Sentiu os lábios dele em cada pequeno canto de seu pescoço e não conseguiu evitar que um gemido de satisfação abandonasse seus lábios.

Mas antes que Inuyasha pudesse voltar a beijar os lábios de Kagome, como se pedindo permissão para continuar com aquela louca sedução, ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro latejar de forma incômoda. Dor que parecia se igualar com a dor que era gerada pelo Pacto, como consequência do fato de o Youkai ter deixado sua Contratante se ferir.

# Mas o que…?

Ficando sentado, olhou para Kagome e surpreendeu-se ao ver que, ao contrário do que imaginava, ela não se encontrava o encarando em busca de uma explicação. Ela estava adormecida. Sua face calma e sua respiração tranquila, anunciando que ela deveria estar dormindo um bom sono.

Ele deveria ter percebido que ela estava cansada.

Franzindo o cenho, olhou para o punho em busca da marca da união deles. E ao perceber que a dor havia passado, passou a mão na cabeça, se perguntando se havia imaginado tudo aquilo. Ajeitando-se deitado ao lado de Kagome, abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe a testa, tentando descobrir, em que momento, ela havia caído no sono.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Encostou-se à árvore, fechando os olhos com força. A música alta ainda era tocada mostrando que a festa ainda acontecia e não tinha previsão para acabar. Um suspiro de frustração escapou de seus lábios e bateu com a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, havia finalmente conseguido se livrar de Kiseki, e agora se encontrava ali, escondida por entre as árvores, pedindo para que ele não a encontrasse.

Mesmo depois de ter dito não, por repetidas vezes e explicado que necessitava seguir viagem juntamente a Inuyasha e Kagome, ele não desistira. Continuara a fazer juras e promessas de amor, acrescentando que ela jamais seria infeliz ao lado dele. E em um momento, chegara até mesmo a se oferecer a acompanhá-la durante a viagem.

Mas havia muito mais do que apenas isso em suas negações. Não se sentia atraída por ele, e mesmo se sentisse algo, não poderia condená-lo a viver ao seu lado. Seu passado era banhado por muito sangue. E se ele descobrisse isso, duvidava que continuasse a olhá-la daquela forma apaixonada. Não podia se casar com um homem, deixando-o se iludir com uma Sango que não existia e que jamais existiria.

Ainda havia o fato do lugar para onde estava indo. – O nome Batsu ainda fazia muitos estremecerem. – Mesmo que ele a aceitasse, ele não iria conseguir suportar a idéia de estar viajando ao lado de uma assassina, um Houshi fugitivo, o Hanyou herdeiro do trono da cidade proibida e a Miko que se tornara sua contratante. Aquilo era algo que poucas pessoas eram capazes de entender e digerir.

# Ué? Onde está seu namorado?

Sango abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz arrastada de Miroku. O Houshi encontrava-se parado a poucos passos dela, segurando uma garrafa de algo, que, pela forma como ele andava e piscava, era obviamente alcoólico.

# Vi vocês dois no lago! – revelou e ela estreitou os olhos.

# Com que direito estava me espionando?

# É minha função lhe proteger de certos perigos. – anunciou, exagerando no movimento do braço e fazendo um pouco da bebida espirrar para fora da garrafa. – Inuyasha protege Kagome e eu protejo você.

# Não acha que é uma comparação terrível? – Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha, e desencostou-se da árvore. Kagome e Inuyasha eram namorados, apaixonados e Contratantes. – Você deveria parar de beber. Daqui a pouco estará dando vexame. – tentou retirar a garrafa da mão dele, mas ele a afastou das mãos dela, protegendo o objeto com seu corpo. – Deixe disso, Miroku, não me obrigue a ser violenta.

# Por que não chama seu namorado para te ajudar? – a empurrou.

# Ele não é meu namorado! – rebateu irritada.

"Controle-se Sango… ele apenas está bêbado." Disse a si mesma.

# Não foi o que pareceu lá atrás. – Miroku fez um gesto com a cabeça, querendo indicar o local onde Kiseki a havia levado. – E depois, você parecia estar gostando de dançar com ele. – ela cruzou os braços. – Por que não chama ele aqui para vir tomar a garrafa de mim? Vamos ver se ele forte o bastante para isso. Para mim não passa de um senhorizinho barato. – riu da própria piada. – Vai ser interessante!

# Nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém para fazer o que quero, Miroku. – aproximou-se dele e com um movimento bruto arrancou a garrafa da mão dele e o derrubou no chão. – Sempre me cuidei sozinha. Embora não acredite nisso. – acrescentou, deixando de lado o fato de que apenas estava livre de Keiko por causa da ajuda dele, de Inuyasha e de Kagome. – Não vai ser agora que vou precisar de você ou de Kiseki. – virou toda a garrafa na cabeça dele, antes de atirar o vidro vazio no chão, o estourando. – Agora… espero que você vá para o seu quarto. Em seu estado e com seu gênio terrível não duvido que acabe morto por dar em cima de alguma mulher casada ou comprometida.

Sango deu as costas a ele e avançou decidida a ir dormir, e esquecer por que Miroku se preocupava tanto com quem ela deveria ou não estar. O Houshi a viu desaparecer, e praguejando em voz alta deu um soco no ar, acabando por cair deitado no chão.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Mais uma vez estava de pé na varanda de seu quarto. O vento gélido batia em sua face e corpo, mas nenhum gesto que indicasse frio era realizado por ela. De olhos fechados, apreciava cada toque do ar na pele pálida de seu rosto, enquanto sua mente se encontrava perdida a quilômetros de distância de seu quarto, castelo e reino.

Sorrindo com leveza, aconchegou seu corpo ao de seu marido quando ele a abraçou. Suas mãos passando por sua cintura e deitando o queixo em seu ombro.

# Não gosto de lhe ver neste estado. – ele anunciou em tom baixo, embora já soubesse que nada do que dissesse a alegraria. Seu estado de espírito sempre era alterado, todo ano, naquela data.

# Hoje faz exatamente dezesseis anos. – murmurou, suas mãos alisando inconscientemente a cicatriz em seu braço.

# Esqueça isto, Yuki. – pediu, como sempre fazia. – De nada adianta ficar remoendo o passado. – ela sorriu, e virou o corpo de frente para ele. – O que?

# Sinto que uma desgraça está preste a acontecer. – tocou o rosto dele. – Mas não consigo identificá-la. – mostrou-se irritada por este fato. – Mas… queria me perguntar algo?

Ele sorriu e a expressão dela, embora ainda séria, ficou mais suave. Havia visto o que ele desejava em sua mente. E ele soube que ouviria a resposta que desejava pelos lábios dela.

"O que Izayoi tinha nas mãos para atrair a atenção e a ira das Miko? O que as Miko diziam que pertencia a elas? A que custo a vida do grande amor da vida de Inu no Taisho havia sido tomada?"

Essas perguntas, com o mesmo significado, se repetiam insistentemente em sua mente. E já se cansara de ignorá-las. Perguntas que ela sabia existir há muito tempo, mas, assim como ele, havia ignorado. Afinal, não havia motivos para entrar em tal assunto, se antes, ele não acreditava ser tão importante para a compreensão de certos detalhes cruciais.

Mas a que mais a incomodava e constantemente invadia sua mente nos momentos em que ele se encontrava concentrado em outros assuntos, era: As Miko haviam conseguido o que desejavam?

# Não! – Yuki respondeu o último questionamento de seu marido com seriedade. – Por isso o Reino de Batsu ainda continua sendo tão detestado pelas Miko. Depois daquela noite, o que desejavam se perdeu e nunca mais reapareceu. Isto as frustrou. Acreditam que Inu no Taisho esteja escondendo o que querem, em Batsu. Mas nunca tiveram coragem de irromper a barreira da cidade novamente. Elas... não poderiam contra o exercito dele. Mas agora... estão vendo na quinta profecia uma maneira de vencer Batsu. Mesmo que a cidade se encontre alheia ao que acontece agora.

# Mas o que elas queriam? – mostrou-se ansioso. – O que elas alegavam ser delas?

# A primeira profecia de Midoriku, meu amor. – sussurrou, tocando a face dele. – Elas queriam a lendária _Shikon no Tama_.

**.**

**_Tsuzuki…_**

ღ.ღ.ღ~ღ.ღ.ღ

Shikon – Jóia

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que sim! ^-^

Agora nós sabemos o que realmente motivou o ataque a Batsu. Apenas nos resta saber como a Shikon no Tama foi parar nas mãos da mãe de Inuyasha. E onde a jóia está agora. Será que Inu no Taisho ainda mantém em Batsu? E agora nós sabemos, também, por que Kagome é chamada de Pecadora desde nascida. Ela está certa em suas suposições, sobre sua mãe não ter se envolvido com um Houshi.

E justamente na hora do beijo dele, ela perde os sentidos. hummm.... acho que ela está começando a sofrer efeitos mais fortes. Como ela vai se livrar disso?

Quanto isso Miroku e Sango se estapeam... *Entre tapas e beijos....* Vamos ver como esses dois vão se sair. :P Eles já estão começando a ver que existe algo... *ploc ploc... barulhinhos de pequenos corações estourando*

Depois das respostas das Reviews há um spoiler do próximo capítulo para vocês! ^-^

...

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Agome chan - **Oie! hehehee Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo deste capítulo. Esse realmente demorou. Pois é... Naraku está por trás do ataque à Batsu... mas o que será que ele quer. Bem... a profecia diz que o "amanhecer sangrento marcará o nascimento dela" Como já houve o nascimento... a menina já nasceu. A tatuagem dela... no capítulo 19 ela pensa sobre isso "As petalas do pecado." A flor foi desenhada no pé dela para que todos soubessem que ela era uma pecadora. Cada pétala é um pecado. Agora quais foram os pecados que ela cometeu... nem mesmo ela sabe. A marca de Midoriku é outra... ela vai ser descrita mais tarde. Si si... o que ele quer e coomo Inuyasha foi parar em Shima no Ten, se ele não queria isso? São mais dois mistérios. *:P* Mas eles serão respondidos logo... Beijoka e até o próximo capítulo.

**TaylaChan** - Olá! Opa... =D Pois é, faz um tempinho. hehehehehe Obrigada! E ai? gostou desse capítulo? Espero que sim! ^-^ Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas

**Lady Moon** - Oláá´! o.O' Que bom que gostou. As Miko realmente estão um pouco perdidas, afinal de contas não há ninguém para guiá-las. Tsubaki, que é a soberana era quem devia estar dando dicas e ordens para elas, e isso não está acontecendo. E realmente há a possibilidade de haver algo no vilarejo dos Taiji-Ya, mas o que seria? *pensando*  
Si si... Kagome e Inuyasha realmente são fofos. Tadinho do Miroku... hehehehehe vou ver se arrumo mais castigos para ele então. ;) Principalmente por que ainda vai demorar um pouco para ele e Sango se declararem. Eles ainda vão ficar muito em negação...  
Realmente. Naraku nasceu para ser o vilão. Tudo culpa da Rumiko! *FATO* hehehehe Pois é, a coitada da Kira. De futura noiva de Inuyasha para escrava de Naraku. O que será que vai ser dela?  
hehehehehe  
Quanto a suas perguntas... sim! Essas suas suposições estão corretas. Obrigada pela review...  
Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas

- Olá! heheheh Pois é, já estava na hora mesmo. Mas agora os momentos de revelação vão ficar cada vez mais frequentes. E cada uma melhor que a outra. :P Quanto ao que Kagome e Inuyasha vão fazer... Não sei... só esperando para ver. :P O motivo de Kagome ter sido marcada como pecadora vai ser revelado em breve. Prometo!!!! *-* Quanto a menina da profecia... outra revelação que está mais próxima que antes... *certo... isso não serve muito de consolo... mas em fim! :P* E não se preocupe... Sango e Miroku não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem se falar... ele e a mão dele não permirem isso.  
Beijokas... Obrigada! Até o próximo capítulo.

**Ayanami** - Oi!! Obrigada! ^-^ Que bom que gostou. hehehehe se eu fosse uma máquina as coisas realmente seriam mais fáceis... E ai? Gostou deste capítulo? Beijokas Até o próximo capítulo.

**Ally Dilly - **Oláá! Opa... Não enfarte por favor! Que bom que está gostando. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

...

Sinopse para o Capítulo 28 (_**Yume/Sonho**_):_ Uma descoberta... Mais um mistério obtendo sua resposta... #O que será??# E uma surpresa inesperada.  
_

_"Inuyasha… eu te amo!"_

_"Não posso fazer amor com você?"_

_"Não vou te perder!"_

_"Eu quero ser completamente sua."  
_

_"Ninguém aqui nunca testou ou treinou Kagome."_

_"Fuga. Traição. Assassinato. Luxúria. Maternidade."_

_"Aya?"_

Ok! Acabou! *Risada malvada*

hehehehe

Obrigada a todos por lerem! Continuem lendo e mandando reviews!

Beijokas!!!! E até mais.


	28. Yume

Queridos leitores...

Eu tenho que fazer isso...

É mais forte do que eu...

*Começa a correr de um lado ao outro, sacudindo os braços no ar, e fazendo uma dancinha enquanto grita por repetidas vezes: mais de 400 reviews!*

Taparei! *Shame*

Queria agradecer a todos que lêm MDP *assim como as minhas outras fics* e àqueles que ainda tiram um tempinho para mandar uma review para essa fanwritter complexada. Elas me fazem tão feliz...

_# Pare de falar e mande logo o capítulo, Telly! Ninguém quer ouvir uma psicótica falando... - Inuyasha se encolhe no sofá ao ver o olhar assassino de Telly. - Ok parei... foi mal._

_Em fim... Agradeço a todos pelas reviews. E espero que continue a agradar vocês mais e mais! Não apenas com essa fic, mas com todas as outras._

_# Não acho que eles vão lhe mandar reviews de congratulações, ou falando bem de você quando descobrirem o que está para acontecer._

_# Inuyasha!_

_# Ok parei! - repetiu, dando com os outros. - Mas apenas estou falando a verdade... O que você vai receber de cartas bombas..._

_# Inuyasha!_

_# Não sei como você pode ser tão má..._

_# INUYASHA! - Inuyasha se encolhe ao ouvir todos gritarem._

_# Tá tá... já parei. - resmungou, cruzando os braços e se afundando no sofá._

_# Ótimo! Já estava começando a achar que teria de te bater. - Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar irritado. - Não sabe que temos nosso cachê reduzido todas as vezes que estressamos essa... hum... - olhou para Telly, que batia o pé no chão esperando pela conclusão, enquanto todos na sala prendiam a respiração. - hum... nossa ilustre diretora... - Todos suspiraram aliviados. - A palavra é sua..._

_Obrigada, Sesshy!_

Adoro vocês, meus leitores! ^.^

Sem mais delongas... Como prometido... Mais Marcas de um Pecado para vocês! Boa leitura.

_

* * *

_**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Yume**  
\Capítulo Vinte e Oito\

ღ

ღ

**05 dias restantes…**

**.  
**

_Podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Som que unido aos suspiros e a forma com ela cantava seu nome a cada momento, o deixava ainda mais satisfeito. Era a música mais perfeita que já havia ouvido. E se tornaria sua preferida._

_Seus lábios imediatamente encontraram os dela, num desejo desesperado. Por tempos ficara a imaginar como seria aquele momento. Como seria finalmente tê-la por inteiro e fazê-la sua para sempre. Mas nada chegara perto do que realmente sentia, enquanto suas mãos passavam por cada centímetro do corpo delicado, descobrindo cada um de seus segredos. Nada chegara perto da verdadeira sensação de sentir as mãos delicadas tocarem seu corpo nu num ato tímido de sedução. Mas, especialmente, nenhuma de suas especulações, chegara perto do verdadeiro gosto de sua pele clara e macia enquanto estavam unidos._

_Suas mãos encontraram as dela e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, as prendendo contra a cama ao lado de sua cabeça. Beijou a base de seu pescoço e em seguida lambeu a marca que a unia a ele, antes de distribuir beijos por sua mandíbula, alcançando o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço._

_Com um simples movimento ela expôs a região ainda mais para ele, num convite explicito do que ela queria. Beijou o local e com a língua provou seu gosto, ainda mais acentuado naquela região; E enquanto alcançava o êxtase, encravou seus caninos onde podia sentir o cheiro de sangue com mais intensidade. E tão logo sentiu o líquido quente atingir seus lábios e sua garganta, gemeu. O gosto parecia três vezes melhor do que a primeira vez que o sentira._

_Depois de limpar a ferida com sua língua, ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. Seus olhos azuis, a cor que ele tanto amava, estavam escuros e olhavam perdidamente para sua face. Podia ler a paixão neles, mas havia algo mais. Algo que fez seu coração se apertar, enquanto ouvia o coração dela bater cada vez mais lentamente._

_# Kagome… - chamou seu nome. E naquele instante, não reconheceu sua própria voz. Estava rouco. Não pelo que acontecera, mas pelo que seu instinto previa que estava preste a acontecer._

_Sua pele estava incrivelmente mais clara que o normal, e assim como ela, seus lábios pareciam perder a cor lentamente. Tremulamente ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. Seus dedos, pode sentir estavam frios. E aquele toque o fez tremer. Temer não apenas por saber o que aquilo significava. Mas por aquele toque lhe trazer lembranças que tentara apagar de sua mente por incontáveis vezes._

_# Inuyasha… eu te amo!_

Inuyasha abriu os olhos num rompante. Respirando com dificuldade, varreu cada pequeno canto da cabana, enquanto se acalmava. Estava sentado na cama de casal, e a jovem donzela dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Sua respiração e os batimentos cardíacos calmos lhe revelando que não havia nada de errado com sua saúde.

"Um pesadelo!" concluiu em fim.

Passando a mão no rosto, sentiu seu suor. Um suor causado pelo desespero que ainda lhe atormentava.

Respirou fundo, e engoliu seco. Ato que o fizera se amaldiçoar e do qual se arrependera imediatamente enquanto um calafrio percorria sua espinha. O pesadelo havia sido tão vívido, que ainda era capaz de sentir o gosto do sangue de Kagome queimar sua garganta.

Tocou seus lábios e em seguida olhou para suas mãos. A última imagem que havia tido antes de acordar fora sua mão coberta pelo sangue de sua amada. Sangue que, inexplicavelmente, embora não houvesse nada ali, podia sentir molhar e escorrer por suas mãos. Como se sua mente ainda se encontrasse aprisionada aquela cena.

Cerrou as mãos em um punho e num salto estava fora da cama.

O quarto ainda estava escuro, mas sua visão permitia que andasse por todo ele sem necessitar se preocupar em esbarrar ou tropeçar em algum objeto. Alisando as mãos, tentando com o atrito se livrar daquela terrível sensação. Andava de um lado ao outro querendo descobrir o que aquele sonho queria lhe dizer.

E, principalmente, por que naquele momento, enquanto Kagome – que parecia ter tido todo o sangue drenado de seu corpo. – tocava sua face e dizia lhe amar antes de morrer em seus braços, se lembrara de sua falecida mãe.

Engoliu seco ao pensar naquela pequena palavra que seria capaz de tomar de si a única razão de sua vida. Ajoelhando-se diante de Kagome, pegou sua pequena mão e a envolveu com as suas, tomando cuidado para não despertá-la. Precisa fazer aquilo para ter certeza de que ela realmente estava viva. De que tudo aquilo realmente não passara de um pesadelo.

# Um sonho que se transformou em pesadelo… - sussurrou, notando que as mãos delas estavam extremamente quentes. – Por que esta febre continua a lhe maltratar, meu amor? – tocou a face dela, notando-a um pouco mais rosada que o natural.

O medicamento que seu pai costumava dar à sua mãe era especial, ele curava qualquer tipo de resfriado quase instantaneamente. Fizera tudo como seu pai ensinara. Nada fora alterado. Então por que com Kagome, aquilo não estava funcionando?

Beijou a palma da mão delicada e a imagem de seu rosto sem vida voltou a sua mente. Rosto que anteriormente se encontrava cheio de vida, enquanto ela se entregava completamente a ele. Enquanto os dois faziam amor e ele acabava com o pacto ao transformá-la em sua eterna Companheira.

# Será que é isso que ele quer me dizer? – disse por baixo do fôlego não querendo acordá-la. – Que eu não posso fazer amor com você? Que se eu te tornar minha, tomarei sua vida? – questionou com pesar, como se ela pudesse lhe responder durante o sono.

Franziu o cenho em sinal de contrariedade. Tentava compreender como a união poderia matar Kagome.

Era fato que para a união eterna – o casamento nos termos Youkai – acontecesse o casal tinha de estar verdadeiramente apaixonados. Pois, apenas assim o corpo da humana poderia agüentar o sangue Youkai correndo em grande quantidade em seu organismo fraco. Mas, sabia que o amor que Kagome sentia por ele era extremamente verdadeiro, e o corpo dela já se provara forte o batente para agüentar a troca sangüínea quando fizeram o pacto. Então, por que aquilo o estava atacando desta maneira?

# E por que minha mãe está no meio disso?

De repente suas mãos soltaram a mão de Kagome. Inuyasha se levantou com um único salto, encostando-se à parede como se quisesse poder atravessá-la. E enquanto olhava para suas mãos, quase como se pudesse ver o sangue de Kagome escorrer por elas, entendeu: Ligou a face de Kagome à de sua mãe naquele momento, pois a situação era a mesma. Ela lembrava sua mãe. Ela parecia sua mãe.

Seu pai o proibira de ficar muito tempo perto de sua mãe quando ela falecera, mas durante este tempo decorou cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto. Imagem que por anos tentara apagar com as lembranças que possuía dela viva ao seu lado. Lhe criticando, guiando e curando suas feridas.

Ergueu a cabeça analisando a face de Kagome.

Mas não havia muita diferença entre sua face viva e sua face sem vida. Apenas o rubor em sua face havia desaparecido por causa da ausência de sangue. Sua mãe já estava doente e nunca se dera conta disto. Ela estava morrendo todo aquele tempo e nunca percebeu aquilo.

Trincou os dentes, ressentido por nunca ter notado e por seu pai nunca ter lhe dito nada.

Agora, a razão pelo qual seus pais dormiam em quartos separados e raramente se tocavam como namorados deveriam se tocar, fazia sentido. Sempre culpara o pai achando que ele a estava maltratando, mas na verdade ele a estava protegendo. Mas do que exatamente, ele não tinha certeza.

Seria o sangue de sua linhagem Youkai muito forte para uma Humana durante o ritual de casamento? Isso mataria sua companheira aos poucos, quando deveria dar-lhe a imortalidade?

Bateu com a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos com força, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos.

Seria por seu sangue ser tão forte que o organismo de Kagome estava se comportando daquela forma estranha? Para salvá-la não poderia jamais torná-la totalmente sua? Jamais poderia fazer amor com ela, pois completaria o pacto ou a tornaria sua companheira. E ela padeceria como sua mãe padeceu?

# Eu não posso perdê-la. – disse para si mesmo, abaixando a cabeça para poder admirar a Miko adormecida. Em segundos estava novamente de joelhos diante dela. Suas mãos tocando as dela. Segurando-a, como se ela pudesse desaparecer naquele instante. Beijou-lhe a palma. E por minutos fixou seu olhar no anel que estava no dedo dela.

Anel que havia sido dado para marcar o compromisso que eles alegavam ter em um vilarejo humano. Anel que agora, assim como o dele, tinha a pequena pedra brilhando no vivo tom do vermelho-sangue. Uma cor mais intensa do que estava na época em que os ganharam.

# Não vou te perder!

ღ.ღ.ღ

Sora girou os olhos em impaciência enquanto Kaede andava de um lado ao outro da cabana murmurando palavras, que ela deixara de tentar entender há minutos. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na madeira. Vez ou outra ouvia o nome de Kagome abandonar os lábios de Kaede juntamente as palavras 'minha filha'. E sem conseguir evitar deixou um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

# O que há? – Kaede parou sua caminhada ao perceber o sorriso de Sora. – Por que este sorriso?

# Esta é a primeira vez que ouço você chamá-la de 'minha filha'. – comentou. Seus olhos se fixando aos de Kaede, agora parada a sua frente. Os olhos de sua irmã, imediatamente demonstraram sua irritação. Mas a ignorou. – Normalmente a chama de pecadora, desertora, ou pelo nome dela.

# Isso te incomoda agora? – Kaede questionou com rudez, depois de passar alguns minutos gaguejando. – E eu nunca mais pronunciei o nome dela. Depois de sua morte obriguei-me a esquecer deste nome que trouxe tanta desgraça ao nome Miko.

# É mesmo? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ao contrário das outras pessoas, Sora havia percebido que suas memórias haviam sido alteradas no momento em que isso acontecera. Mas, assim como todas as outras, não pôde fazer nada para impedir que o nome de sua sobrinha fosse apagado de sua mente assim como sua imagem.

Embora o poder dela fosse apenas de nível dois sua sobrinha conseguia controlá-lo com perfeição. E por isso, ninguém se dava conta de que haviam esquecido seu nome e aparência. Para todas não havia nada errado com a ausência sua aparência e com o fato de jamais a chamarem pelo nome. E Kaede, sua mãe, aquela que deveria se dar conta de tudo por ser a mãe dela, não era uma exceção.

"Talvez se realmente a amasse…" pensou, imaginando que a pecadora deveria ter pensado a mesma coisa ao fazer aquilo.

Era fato que deveria ter contado aquilo ao conselho, uma vez que era membro dele. Mas não acreditava que isso seria de caráter vital para eles. Mexer com a memória era considerado um crime, mas não podiam condenar quem já estava morta. Conhecendo a sobrinha tinha certeza de que a intenção dela ao fazer isso era nobre. Ela amava a filha, mais do que qualquer outra mulher Miko havia amado uma criança. E talvez quisesse que se esquecessem completamente dela para que Kagome pudesse ser criada como as outras meninas. Sem ser apontada como uma aberração.

"Mas os poderes dela não foram o suficiente para isso."

# Não use seu tom de deboche comigo, Sora. – Kaede ameaçou entre dentes. – Você quer ser superior a mim, mas isso jamais vai acontecer e você sabe disso. – apontou-lhe o dedo de forma incriminadora. – A única que nunca sujou o sobrenome de Midoriku fui eu.

Sora se colocou de pé, sua cabeça erguida para que Kaede não achasse que a estava afetando com as acusações que começariam.

# Você… só não foi pior que a infeliz da minha filha. – seus punhos estavam fechados com força. – Aquela vadia! – disse entre dentes. – A luxúria dela foi a perdição de nosso nome. O nome Tenshi jamais teria sido manchado daquela maneira se aquela vadia pudesse controlar sua luxúria e não tivesse se deitado com…

# Chega Kaede! – Sora gritou, fazendo um gesto violento com a mão.

A velha senhora imediatamente se calou, mas só o fez por perceber que Tsubaki se encontrava parada a porta da cabana. Seus braços cruzados e a cabeça encostada ao batente da porta, enquanto as observava com interesse. Kaede comprimiu os lábios e lançando um último olhar a Sora deixou a cabana em silêncio. Seus passos sendo analisados meticulosamente pela Soberana.

# Bem… - Tsubaki sorriu desviando seus olhos para Sora. A Miko havia voltado a se sentar. – Não presenciamos uma discussão como essa, sempre. Podiam ter continuado. – deu um passo a frente. – Não há nada que eu já não soubesse. – ergueu os ombros.

# Claro… - Sora sorriu debochada. – Afinal foi você quem nos revelou isso. – Tsubaki sorriu anda mais, parando a poucos passos dela. – Mas o que deseja de mim desta vez?

A expressão de Tsubaki se fechou e Sora a analisou com cuidado. Não gostava da forma como ela lhe olhava e tinha certeza de que acusações lhe seriam jogadas. E conhecendo a mulher a sua frente, não seria apenas por ela, mas pelo conselho do qual fazia parte.

# Acabo de receber uma noticia de Maemi. – revelou. E Sora teve de usar toda a sua força para não se levantar ou mostrar ansiedade. – Sabe o que ela descobriu? – Sora a olhou fingindo desinteresse.

Tsubaki sorriu e deu as costas a Sora, para caminhar ao redor da pequena cabana. Seus olhos, vez ou outra, se fixando no relógio da vida de Kagome.

# Kagome esta caminhando de cidade em cidade na companhia do Youkai que a tirou daqui e o seu neto, Houshi Miroku. Parece que ela está fazendo o Youkai parecer humano para os Humanos. Ninguém suspeita. – parou, e com um dedo sobre o queixo voltou a olhar para Sora. – Ela diz que ele é marido dela, e realmente está com uma aliança no dedo.

A Soberana sorriu debochada. Seus olhos se fechando por rápidos segundos e sua cabeça se deitando sobre seu ombro.

# Sua sobrinha-neta entregou o corpo a um Youkai, Sora. – cuspiu violentamente. Sora continuou inexpressiva. Embora surpresa, não iria deixar Tsubaki perceber aquilo. – Acho que o Conselho vai gostar de saber disso, não? – seu sorriso se tornou malvado. – Mas não mais do que saber que Kagome, ao contrário do que você e Haru alegavam, pode sim, conjurar uma Hama no Ya.

Desta vez Sora não conseguiu controlar suas emoções. A surpresa bateu em sua face com violência enquanto as palavras eram completamente absorvidas por sua mente. E incomodada com a satisfação de Tsubaki abaixou o olhar.

# Você sabia disso não sabia? – acusou Tsubaki. – Você sabia que Kagome podia lançar uma Hama no Ya e que ela estava sendo treinada secretamente para isso.

# Não fale do que não sabe, Tsubaki. – Sora se colocou de pé. – Ninguém aqui nunca testou ou treinou Kagome. Nem Haru, nem eu e nem a mãe dela, romperam as regras e treinaram Kagome para batalha. Nenhuma de nós burlou as ordens que foram dadas.

# Então explique-me como ela poder lançar uma Hama no Ya, agora? – praticamente gritou. – Me explique como ela pode fazer isso e denegrir ainda mais a imagem das Miko enquanto anda por ai revelando sua identidade enquanto está casada com um homem. Me explique Sora… como ela foi capaz de criar um feitiço para fazer um Youkai parecer Humano? – sua voz se tornou mais baixa. – Ou vai me dizer que ela aprendeu isso sozinha? Ou que foi o Youkai que a ensinou a fazê-lo? Não me faça rir!

Sora ficou em silêncio. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, incapaz de se defender. Afinal, não fazia idéia de como tudo aquilo era possível. Sabia que Kagome podia ser uma Miko como a mãe, mas ela lançar Hama no Ya exigia ensinamento. E a pecadora jamais havia ensinado aquilo a filha. Por mais que tentasse fazer aquilo em segredo, reunir a energia espiritual em uma flecha chamaria não só sua atenção, como as das Miko mais experientes da Ilha.

Tsubaki sorriu sadicamente, tomando seu silêncio como resposta. Girando, caminhou lenta e presunçosamente até a porta.

# O Conselho vai gostar de saber disso. – e se foi.

Sora puxou o ar com força pelos lábios e olhou para o relógio da vida de Kagome.

# Há algo errado… - sussurrou. Ergueu a cabeça e analisou o céu, como se pudesse encontrar as respostas para suas perguntas ali. – O que você fez Kagome? O que realmente há com você?

ღ.ღ.ღ

Sentada na poltrona e ao lado da porta aberta da sacada, alisava os cabelos negros da pequena boneca de pano que estava em seu colo. Vestida em um vestido de cor vermelha com detalhes brancos, a boneca era uma perfeita cópia sua. Brinquedo que ela mesma montara quando tinha quinze anos.

Deitou-a em seu colo, coberto pela saia do vestido vinho, e olhou para o céu através da porta da varanda. Sorriu apertou a mão com delicadeza ao redor da boneca, enquanto uma pequena lágrima escorria de seus olhos. Lágrima que imediatamente limpou, pois jurara a si mesma nunca mais demonstrar fraqueza.

Tornou a erguer a boneca e a admirou, enquanto controlava a ansiedade que conhecia tão bem.

# Você não consegue se esquecer disto, não é?

Abaixando a boneca, a colocando com cuidado sobre o seu colo, olhou para seu esposo. Parado e encostado ao batente da porta, a encarava com contrariedade, afinal ele conhecia seus temores e arrependimentos. E mais do que qualquer um, a detestava encontrar em tal estado.

# Não é tão fácil para nós humanos quanto é para vocês Youkais. – acusou, quando ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou a sua frente.

Sorriu com leveza quando ele deslizou a mão por sua perna direita até chegar ao seu tornozelo. Levantando a barra da saia e a livrando da sapatilha que calçava, começou a massagear seu tornozelo.

# Eu sei que faz onze anos que ela não queima, mas parece que sempre continuo a senti-la queimar. Como estou a senti-la agora.

Deitando a cabeça na poltrona, olhou para o lado de fora. Enquanto isso, seu marido tratou de erguer sua perna com cuidado, beijando seu tornozelo a fazendo sorrir, mas não a obrigando a olhá-lo.

# Não sabe como me sinto inútil ao lhe ver assim. Sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para fechar esse buraco que existe em seu coração. Responda-me Ashke… um dia esse ferimento poderá ser cicatrizado?

Seus olhos se encontraram e ela abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos se fixando na flor com cinco pétalas que havia sido desenhada permanentemente em sua pele frágil. E seguindo seu olhar, ele compreendeu. Assim como a mente dela, seu corpo jamais seria capaz de esquecer. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu quando os lábios dele tocaram seu tornozelo em um beijo. A queimação provocada pela rosa negra, parecendo se tornar mais suave.

# Você nunca me disse o que significa. - ele a olhou.

# Mas você sabe o que significa. – ela rebateu com um sorriso, sabendo que ele apenas queria manter uma conversa. – Fuga. Traição. Assassinato. – sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, fazendo uma pausa a cada palavra dita. - Luxúria. - ela deitou a cabeça para o lado ao pronunciar essa palavra. - Maternidade. – uma lágrima singular escorreu de seus olhos.

Ele a soltou, e se levantou. Inclinando-se sobre ela, deslizou sua mão para poder tocar o peito dela. Exatamente onde ficava seu coração.

# Perdoe-me, Koi. – ela sussurrou, capturando sua mão para beijá-la. – Não queria lhe fazer sentir isso.

Sabia que tudo o que sentia era transmitido para ele com a mesma intensidade. E a culpa por fazê-lo sofrer com aquilo sempre a atingia sem misericórdia. Afinal, deveria ser capaz de afastar aquilo de si.

# Não há o que perdoar, Ashke. – revelou inclinando seu corpo para poder ficar mais próximo do rosto dela. – Você é quem deve me perdoar por insistir que esqueça algo tão importante para você. Embora eu queira muito seu sorriso e seu coração cicatrizado, sei que cometo um erro ao pedir para você esquecer… Especialmente agora.

Alisou-lhe o braço, tocando a cicatriz que ali havia. Sua pele naquela região era mais fria. Assim como era a marca que ela possuía atravessada em seu peito, e onde seus dedos pousavam agora. Um corte profundo que deveria significar sua morte instantânea e que ela vivia a ocultar por debaixo das vestes que usava.

Beijou-lhe os lábios e em seguida deitou a cabeça no colo dela beijando-lhe o ventre. As mãos dela relaxando sobre sua cabeça num pedido de que não a abandonasse naquele momento.

ღ.ღ.ღ

O sol estava nascendo quando abriu os olhos. Pelas brechas da madeira da janela podia ver uma fraca luminosidade – ocasionada pelo inicio do nascer do sol – entrar, fazendo com que o quarto não ficasse tão escuro aos seus olhos humanos. Respirou profundamente, mas não moveu uma parte de seu corpo. O braço ao redor de sua cintura significava que seu Contratante estava atento a ela mesmo durante o sono, e qualquer mudança poderia despertá-lo.

Acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, embora tivesse certeza de que não conseguiria adormecer. A noite inteira fora atormentada por lembranças, a virem como sonhos ruins, de quando era criança. A maneira como era encarada pelas outras crianças: o desprezo como se elas soubessem muito mais que ela. Sentimento que era passado por suas mães, a também desconhecerem sua verdadeira origem.

"Hipócritas!" pensou com raiva. "Tenho certeza de que pecaram dez vezes mais que minha mãe." A mão de Inuyasha deslizou por sua cintura e soube que o acordara.

# Sabe… - o hálito quente dele em seu ouvido a fez estremecer. – É realmente incomodo acordar por causa de sua raiva. – revelou. Estava acordado desde que tivera aquele pesadelo durante a madrugada, mas Kagome não necessitava tomar conhecimento daquilo.

# Me desculpe. – pediu. Virou o corpo para ficar de barriga para cima e olhou o rosto dele. – É bastante complicado reprimir certas coisas.

# Eu te entendo. – deitou de lado, beijando sua testa com carinho. – Mas, embora seja difícil, eu não gostaria de sentir isso novamente. – fez uma careta. – Me faz sentir o causador disso.

Kagome sorriu e o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Os olhos dourados escondidos atrás da mascara violeta de sua aparência humana, encararam os azuis com intensidade. E os azuis retribuíam a atenção com a mesma, se não maior intensidade. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas para que conversassem e se entendessem. O pacto cada vez mais intenso, mesmo com as limitações, os deixava ainda mais íntimos. Conhecedores um do outro melhor que a si mesmo. Entorpecida, a jovem Miko permitiu que os dedos masculinos desenhassem a linha de sua face e de seus lábios entreabertos, antes de descerem para seu queixo.

E como acontecia todas às vezes, Kagome sentiu o formigamento na marca do pacto. Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, quando os dedos de Inuyasha foram para seu busto. E com àquele toque, desejou o que aconteceria se o permitisse continuar. Desejou que ele a tomasse em seus braços e a fizesse dele. A união carnal poderia reduzir seu tempo de vida à horas, mas não queria partir sem saber o que realmente significava ser amada. Sentiu o peso dele sobre seu corpo e logo em seguida os lábios dele sobre o seu.

# Não está com fome? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de beijar o espaço abaixo de sua orelha. – Acho que deveria preparar algo para você. – se afastou, mas não chegou a abandoná-la. – Só tomou aquela sopa ontem a noite.

# Não! – Kagome praticamente gritou, ao agarrar as vestes dele o impedindo de se levantar. – Não quero comer. – sacudiu a cabeça com violência.

O Hanyou estreitou os olhos. A confusão de sentimentos que passavam por ela, o afetando também. Era como se ela tivesse medo de lhe dizer algo e estivesse ansiosa por sua reação.

# Se lembra do que me disse uma vez a respeito do Pacto Sanguíneo? – rompeu o longo silêncio. E ele fez um gesto positivo. Aquilo havia sido logo depois de seu seqüestro, a alertá-la sobre o fato de poder ser passada para outro Youkai, pois o pacto entre eles estava incompleto. – Você disse que faltava algo para que nosso Pacto fosse concluído. – a compreensão bateu em Inuyasha e ele a encarou sem acreditar. – Eu queria ser completamente sua… - tocou a face dele com as costas de sua mão. – Eu quero ser completamente sua Inuyasha.

O Príncipe de Batsu capturou sua mão e a beijou. Os olhos jamais a abandonando. Durante toda a noite ficara a pensar no que faria uma vez que descobria que amá-la poderia matá-la. E para cada tentativa, sempre chegava a mesma conclusão: teria de abandoná-la.

Mas não seria forte o suficiente para fazê-lo, nem mesmo se o pudesse. Não podia abandoná-la, pois além de amá-la o pacto não permitia a distância. Mas também não poderia torná-la sua. E enquanto pensava naquelas possibilidades, criou esperanças. Deveria haver alguma maneira de converter aquilo. Sesshoumaru havia fugido na companhia de uma Humana. Se realmente o problema fosse seu Sangue talvez ele tenha descoberto uma maneira de deixar sua companheira viver eternamente como se deveria.

Se ele estivesse vivo iria encontrá-lo e contornar aquela situação.

E por mais que fosse difícil o fazer, naquele momento se afastou de Kagome após um único beijo. Ajeitando suas vestes caminhou pelo quarto, sabendo que ela estava o encarando sem compreender. Afinal, por vezes, deixara evidente o desejo que sentia por ela.

A jovem Miko sentou na cama e analisou as costas de Inuyasha. Tentava entender a razão pelo qual ele a havia evitado daquela maneira, depois de tudo o que dissera, mas nem os pensamentos dele era capaz de ler. Naquele momento, nem mesmo as emoções dele, podia sentir.

# Disse algo errado? – questionou. Seu tom era baixo, temendo que ele não houvesse gostado de suas afirmações.

# Não, Koi! – Inuyasha virou e lhe sorriu antes de se abaixar diante dela, segurando-lhe as mãos no colo. - Você nunca diz nada errado. – beijou-lhe as mãos. Queria contar-lhe tudo, mas tinha medo que ela lhe repudiasse por tê-la colocado em tal risco por causa de seu sangue. – Apenas não é o momento certo para isso.

Não mentira. E mesmo que não descobrisse uma maneira de livrá-la daquilo, jamais iria abandoná-la. A amava a ponto de apenas se contentar e se satisfazer com o fato de ela estar ao seu lado. Embora doesse, poderia viver com ela sem tocá-la intimamente. Afinal, se o fizesse, não seria capaz de se controlar: Completaria o Pacto ou a transformaria em sua Eterna Esposa.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e franziu o cenho. Quase dissera que não teria tanto tempo para aguardar um momento certo, mas engolira as palavras antes que elas abandonassem seus lábios. E naquele momento temeu. Teria ele descoberto sobre isso e temia matá-la?

# Posso saber por quê? – questionou temerosa.

# Não pode se esforçar Kagome. – respondeu. – Você voltou a ter febre durante a noite. – explicou. – Acredito que o chá infalível de meu pai não é tão infalível como eu imaginava. – sorriu para acalmá-la. – Seu corpo não está totalmente recuperado. – tocou o rosto dela. – Vamos esperar você estar cem por cento curada, está certo?

A Miko sorriu quando ele beijou sua testa. Fechou os olhos com força e antes que pudesse perceber, uma lágrima escorreu por eles. Não estava sendo justa ao ocultar algo tão importante de Inuyasha. Teria de fazê-lo mesmo sabendo isso que ocasionaria ainda mais distância entre eles. Inuyasha jamais a tocaria se soubesse que podia matá-la.

# O que houve? – havia uma pontada de desespero em sua voz, quando percebeu que ela chorava. – Koi… acaso feri seus sentimentos? Perdoe-me não tive essa intenção.

Kagome segurou as mãos de Inuyasha com carinho. Sua boca se abrindo incapaz de pronunciar som algum, enquanto sacudia a cabeça de forma exasperada.

# Não! – conseguiu pronunciar. – É que… - engoliu seco, desejando encontrar as palavras perfeitas para contar toda a verdade para ele. – Inuyasha eu…

Suas palavras foram interrompidas. E praguejou mentalmente. O alto som de uma explosão ecoou os sobressaltando ao mesmo tempo em que todo o castelo estremeceu.

Num salto, Inuyasha já se encontrava de pé na porta do quarto. A espada firmemente segura na mão, enquanto Kagome se recuperava da ansiedade que sentia pelo que estivera preste a contar. Quando o segundo tremor aconteceu a jovem donzela se colocou de pé e acabou caindo no chão ao se desequilibrar. Esse terceiro tremor fora duas vezes mais forte e pode sentir a estrutura da casa senhorial sacudir perigosamente.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e ajudou-a a levantar. Todos os presentes da casa começaram a correr para longe, enquanto a população da cidade se reunia em seu centro para ver o que acontecia.

# Vamos sair daqui antes que isso desabe sobre nós! – Inuyasha pediu, enquanto Kagome recolhia o arco e as flechas. – Sinto cheiro de Youkai. – olhou para a floresta. A forte energia sinistra que podia sentir significava que era algum Youkai extremamente grande e pesado.

# Onde está Miroku? – questionou assim que parou ao lado de Sango.

A Exterminadora estava completamente vestida e assim como ela e Inuyasha se encontrava próximo a entrada da floresta preparada para atacar o Youkai. Sango apenas deu de ombros, como se não se importasse com a presença ou não do Houshi. Ainda não havia esquecido o que ele fizera na noite passada enquanto estava dominado pela bebida.

# Certo! Depois me preocuparei em arrancar a cabeça dele.

Inuyasha empunhou a espada, ao sentir o Youkai se aproximar. Entretanto seus olhos se estreitaram e sua postura de ataque se desfez ao sentir o cheiro que se aproximava deles em companhia ao do Youkai.

Embora tomado do desespero e do medo podia reconhecer aquele cheiro com perfeição. Cheiro que por anos – enquanto vivia em Batsu. – o enfeitiçara como nenhum outro havia feito. Ao menos até conhecer Kagome. Cheiro que sentira pela ultima vez em Batsu misturado com o forte cheiro de seu sangue. Enquanto via seu corpo jogado a entrada da Fortaleza de Batsu.

# Impossível! – sussurrou. – Aya?

Kagome que prestava atenção na floresta desviou sua atenção para Inuyasha ao ouvi-lo falar. E sem saber por que, sentiu seu coração se comprimir. Voltando os olhos para a floresta viu o exato momento em que a mulher que Inuyasha amara antes dela – Aquela que ele dissera ter sido assassinada por seu pai. – surgiu por entre as árvores.

Abaixando o arco, incapaz de se mover, viu Inuyasha saltar sobre o grande Youkai Tartaruga para assassiná-lo, enquanto Sango retirava a jovem morena do caminho do perigo.

A jovem Miko seguiu os movimentos de Aya, sendo praticamente carregada por Sango, com os olhos. Seu corpo estava completamente tomado por pequenos machucados, provavelmente ocasionados por quedas e galhos expostos de árvores. Suas vestes sujas de sangue e rasgada em trapos. E logo os olhos castanhos dela, tomado por um medo que incomodou Kagome, se fixaram aos dela. E ali permaneceram até o momento em que ela passou ao seu lado, enquanto Sango a levava para perto dos outros aldeões.

Nunca a havia visto antes, mas a mente de Inuyasha havia lhe mostrado imagens dela quando percebera que ela se aproximava. Imagem dela, inclusive, tomada pelo sangue. Morta, diante da grande Fortaleza de Batsu.

Engoliu seco e armou uma flecha ao ver o Youkai levantar a mão para acertar Inuyasha. – Para os moradores de Kizeki, ele era um Humano. Se ele fosse atingido violentamente e se levantasse como se nada houvesse acontecido, o disfarce seria arruinado. Uma energia rósea envolveu sua flecha e ao mirá-la no peito do Youkai a soltou. A grande camada de sua energia espiritual atingiu o Youkai e ele imediatamente foi exterminado.

A flecha, a única coisa que restara, foi capturada por Inuyasha antes de atingir o chão. Viu o momento em que Inuyasha pousava ao seu lado, depois de ter destruído o Youkai, com lentidão. – Os pequenos restos da Tartaruga caindo lentamente no chão como se fossem cinzas.

# Obrigado! – agradeceu, entregando-lhe a flecha.

Kagome apenas fez um gesto leve com a cabeça, enquanto ele se afastava sem dizer mais nada. Inuyasha guardou a espada e seus passos foram ainda mais lentos ao andar em direção a morena caída de joelhos no chão. – Seus olhos fixos em Inuyasha com horror.

# Aya? – ouviu Inuyasha murmurar.

A morena piscou por repetidas vezes, antes de franzir o cenho.

# Lord Inuyasha-sama?

Aya o encarou com temor e curiosidade. Mas assim que o Hanyou realizou um gesto fraco com a cabeça, ela sorriu e num salto se encontrava com os braços presos ao redor do pescoço dele em um forte abraço. Chorando e chamando seu nome enquanto ele alisava suas costas em conforto.

Kagome ergueu o olhar, por rápidos minutos, e viu Sango caminhar em sua direção; A preocupação estampada em sua face, por ter compreendido o que nunca havia lhe sido dito. E mesmo sem compreender a razão, naquele momento, Kagome sentiu seu sangue gelar e seu mundo desmoronar.

Tsuzuki…

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Yume – Sonho  
Ashke - Amada

* * *

O rádio toca a música "Carruagem de Fogo"

Okkk!

*Telly olha de um lado para o outro antes de passar correndo feito louca até a entrada de seu apartamento. Entrou e bateu a porta antes que as pesadas pedras a atingissem.*

A música para de tocar.

Herg... *Arruma a roupa*

Mais um capítulo para vocês. Pois é, é exatamente isso o que estão pensando. Aya, a antiga namorada de Inuyasha está de volta, e justamente na hora em que Kagome iria contar tudo para ele. O que será que irá acontecer com o nosso casal preferido? Inuyasha já sabe que há algo errado e vamos esclarecer certos detalhes a este respeito:

Sim... o que está matando Kagome é a maldição Miko e sim... o que está fazendo mal a Kagome também é o sangue de Inuyasha. O pacto aliado ao fato de o Sangue de Inuyasha ser extremamente forte é o que está a ferindo com mais velocidade. A maldição enfraqueceu o corpo dela e o sangue forte de Inuyasha piorou sua situação. Mas por que Izayoi demorou mais a morrer? Izayoi era companheira total de Inu no Taisho o corpo dela aceitava o sangue dele com mais facilidade. Ele não a afetava tanto desta forma. O que não acontece com Kagome que apenas está unida parcialmente a Inuyasha e num Pacto Demoníaco e não num Pacto de Casamento. Mais ainda há outra coisa que influência em tudo isso, que vai ser descoberta mais tarde.

Será que consegui ser clara? Espero que sim.

Quanto ao fato de nem mesmo a avó de Kagome saber o nome da filha... quem será que sabe a resposta para isso? tuc tuc... hehehehehe Táparei. E quase que é revelado a identidade do pai de Kagome... hehehehehe pena que Sora abriu a boca antes.

E a cena da Yuki com o marido??? O que ela diz para vocês? Eu não vou dizer nada a respeito disso. **passando um zíper na boca**

Beeeemmmm....

Como vocês puderam ver... agora vai começar a fase negra da Fic...

_# Eu disse que ela era perversa... - Inuyasha se encolheu ao receber um olhar frio de Telly._

_# Não sei como Kagome pode aceitar um papel desses... - Kikyou disse, sendo maquiada por uma equipe.  
_

_# Eu recebi bem por isso. - Kagome falou despreocupada, enquanto uma manicure lixava suas unhas. - Bem mais que o natural. _

_# Era para eu receber mais também... - __Miroku reclamou, olhando irritado e amargurado para Sango. - Eu só apanho.  
_

_- Uma veia salta da testa de Telly por ninguém deixá-la falar.  
_

_# Eu vi o cheque. - disse Sango lendo uma revista com homens em pose sensuais.  
_

_# Tem certeza que ele tem fundo? - Sesshoumaru se encontrava sentado recebendo uma massagem facial. - Sei lá... as vezes pode acontecer certos problemas...  
_

_SILÊNCIO!!!!! - Todos se encolhem e calam a boca. - Melhor assim! E para sua informação... Sesshy... todos os meus cheques tem fundo. Understand? - Sesshy moveu a cabeça com medo. - Ótimo! Onde estava? Ah sim..._

Com apenas cinco dias de vida... e depois de descobrir o significado de uma das três pétalas que estava desenhada em seu calcanhar, Kagome se vê diante da primeira mulher que Inuyasha disse amar. Ela não tem muito tempo e complicações irão acontecer... Complicações que fugirão totalmente do controle de nossos mocinhos. Sim... será uma época negra que será seguida por respostas de boa parte dos mistérios da fic. E espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo. Gosto muito da minha vida. *sorriso amarelo*

Por hoje é só... Ainda não escrevi muito do próximo capítulo, portanto, infelizmente, não tenho uma previsão para ele... mas sei exatamente o que vou escrever! ^-^

O título será **Kanashimi (Dor)**: Nele, Aya contará sua história. Explicará o que aconteceu para ela estar viva e não morta como Inuyasha o acreditava; A foto de 'procura-se' da Miko chegará em Batsu; Kagome e Miroku terão uma conversa séria pela primeira vez, e mais um dos efeitos da maldição começará a ferir Kagome.

E ééé só!

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e continuem acompanhando a fic. Prometo não desapontá-los.**

**Adoro vocês!!!**

**Mandem review! Coments! Criticas!**

**Mas não cartas bombas! XD Imploro por piedade!**

**Beijokas!!!!!**

_**Telly Black**_

Vamos para as respostas das reviews agora... *As Reviews leitores registrados no site, foram respondidas por reply*

**Karla T. -** Olá Prima! ^.^ Família no pedaço. HAHAHAHAHAHA Bem... A maior parte dos seus comentários e dúvidas já foram respondidos... especialmente sobre o que levou Inu no Taisho a querer forçar o casamento. Hehehehe e a parte do início do contrato dos dois, foi uma das minhas melhores frases aqui. . *O que você quer?* *Você*. Até pouco tempo atrás era a sinopse da fic. Agora eu a mudei... e já tenho uma outra sinopse nova... cada uma mais traumática que a outra, devo dizer. 0~0 Não espalhe por ai o quão afetada eu sou... posso culpar minha família *muah muah muah* Táparei. Espero que continue lendo e gostando. hehehe Beijokas. Até maiiiiis.

**DrikaVeras -** Opa! Tudo bem? hehehehe Logo logo vai ser explicado como Izayoi teve a Shikon nas mãos... não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer. :P E temos que esperar os próximos capítulos para saber o que vai acontecer... hehehehe. Beijokas. Obrigada pela review! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Lyla Moon -** Olá! o.O Se o pai dela ainda está vivo? hummmmmm não sei. *se encolhe para não apanhar.* o.O' Não faça isso... não coma os dedos! Eu o postei bem rapidinho, não? Não precisa disso. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. *se escondendo* Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Ayanami -** Opa! Olá... hehehehe si si. Que bom que está gostando. Ai está mais um capítulo para você. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Individua do mal - **o.O' Oláá! Na verdade *her...* Humm *her...* Se ela e o Inu forem direto ao assunto *her...* ela não vai ficar boa. =[ hehehehehehehehehehehehe Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijokas para você. Até o próximo capítulo.

**Agome Chan - ***A fita começa a tocar revelando a gravação que havia ali* Por motivos de segurança... eu... Telly Emmanuelle Evangeline Evans Cullen Black... decidi mudar de endereço por tempo indeterminado. O serviço de proteção à testemunhas é responsável por isso. Não me procurem! XD hehehehehe Olá! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! ^-^ O dia "D" está se aproximando. *Apenas espero estar viva até lá para sair dessa viva... FATO* heheheh Bem... herg... humm.... até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.


	29. Kanashimi

Primeiramente: Não eu não estou doente… o.O Estou apenas tendo um surto de criatividade que consegui aproveitar bastante por não ter tido nada o que fazer este final de semana. Pois é, meus compromissos foram para o espaço.

Segundo: Oláááááááá!!!!!!!! Sentiram minha falta? . Hehehehehehehe Não eu não estou bêbada. Apenas alterada pelo sono. Mas em fim… Gostaria de dizer algumas coisinhas para vocês. Tentar acalmar seus corações e evitar que cartas com ameaças cheguem a minha casa. :P

1. MDP irá ter um final feliz… não importa quanto demore para isso.  
2. Fãs do Sesshy… o nosso galã vem aparecido na fic com bastante frequência.

Será que isso serviu para alegrar vocês? =D  
#Carinha de menina desesperada para que isso tenha dado certo!#  
Tudo bem... acho melhor eu parar de enrolar…  
**Boa leitura para vocês. ^.^**  
**Beijokas**

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Kanashimi**  
\Capítulo Vinte e Nove\

ღ

ღ

**05 dias restantes…**

.

Suspirou deitando a cabeça na parede ao lado da janela. Seu olhar perdido mirava um ponto qualquer no céu claro. Entretanto, estava inteiramente atenta a cada pequeno movimento que acontecia e palavra que era pronunciada naquele quarto.

Depois de acalmarem os aldeões – excitados por descobrirem que ela era uma Miko. – ficara agradecida por Sango ter se oferecido para ajudar Aya com os ferimentos. Agradecia por ela ter compreendido seu olhar quase imediatamente, a poupando de ficar extremamente perto da recém chegada. Seu equilíbrio, até então, ainda se encontrava afetado pela presença da primeira mulher que Inuyasha amara.

Tinha certeza de que Inuyasha sabia disso. Vez ou outra, de sua posição – sentado no chão ao lado da cama onde ela estava – lhe lançava olhares e lhe sorria de forma tranqüilizadora. E ele teria estendido-lhe a mão para que se aproximasse dele se ela não estivesse mantendo seus braços bem presos ao redor do corpo. Kagome sabia que era irracional, mas sentia-se de pé na ponta de um grande precipício; correndo o risco de ser atirada para frente até por uma pequena brisa.

# Não acredito que o Senhor está aqui, Lord Inuyasha-sama. – Aya disse, livrando-se de seu estupor, quando Sango terminou de fechar o pequeno ferimento que ela tinha no braço. O vestido carmim que ela vestia fora cedido por Sango. – Jamais imaginei em vê-lo tão longe dos muros de Batsu. – sua expressão tornou-se curiosa. – Mas o que está fazendo tão longe?

O Príncipe manteve-se em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele já imaginava que a pergunta seria feita. Todos que conheciam Inu no Taisho tinham conhecimento de quão rigoroso ele era a respeito da Realeza deixar o território de Batsu. Especialmente quando a palavra Realeza se tratava de seus dois e rebeldes filhos.

Os olhos de Sango pousaram nele por alguns segundos, antes de viajarem para a falsamente distraída Kagome, e voltarem para Inuyasha.

# Depois que tudo aconteceu… e Batsu se recuperou do ataque… - ele começou. Aya se mostrara conhecedora do ataque contra Batsu quando passou minutos falando àquele respeito sem parar. – Eu decidi que estava na hora de conhecer outros lugares.

Mentiu, pois acreditava que não havia necessidade de contar a Aya toda a verdade. Aquilo iria levantar mais perguntas a respeito do ataque e não gostaria de se aprofundar em tal fato. Não quando também desconhecia as respostas.

# Lord Inu no Taisho permitiu? – ela mostrou-se surpresa.

# Ele não teve muito com o que reclamar. Não foi como se ele tivesse opções. – alegou. – Numa dessas cidades conheci Sango, Miroku e… - ele sorriu. Levantou-se e sentou aos pés da jovem Miko. – minha esposa, Kagome.

Kagome sentiu Inuyasha tocar sua perna e sorriu levemente. Sua mão esquerda pousando sobre a dele com carinho.

O olhar de Aya caiu sobre eles em choque, antes de analisar o anel que enfeitava o dedo de cada um deles. O choque apenas pareceu crescer ainda mais antes de tornar-se tristeza, e em seguida sentimento que a Miko não soube definir corretamente, mas deveria ter alguma relação com inveja. Afinal, ficara óbvio para ela que Inuyasha não a amara tanto quando a amava. Por anos convivera junto a ela e jamais a havia desposado. Mas com ela tudo havia ocorrido em questão de meses.

Aya sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Pareceu pestanejar um pouco antes de voltar a encará-los.

# É bom ver que o Senhor se encontra bem Inuyasha-sama. Fico feliz por sua alegria. – revelou.

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre eles. Mas este logo foi rompido por Sango que forçou uma tosse ao sentar no lugar onde Inuyasha estivera anteriormente.

# Mas então? – Sango falou alto, parecendo verdadeiramente curiosa. – Você não nos disse por que estava sendo perseguida por aquele Youkai.

# Oh! – Aya abaixou a cabeça, mas mesmo assim ainda puderam notar o leve tom avermelhado em sua face.

Kagome franziu a testa e lançou um rápido olhar para Inuyasha, a fazer o mesmo antes de prestar atenção na moça. O constrangimento dela era evidente e apenas aumentou ainda mais o interesse deles por saber o que estava acontecendo.

# É que… - ergueu a cabeça, olhando de soslaio para um ponto qualquer no canto da parede. – Depois que eu fui tirada de Batsu e proibida de voltar eu fiquei vagando até ser acolhida em uma cidadezinha ao noroeste daqui. Estava tudo calmo, mas um Youkai nos atacou e escravizou. Até que ele começou a demonstrar um certo… - comprimiu os lábios. – interesse por mim. – girou os olhos. – Ele tentou me tomar a força, mas consegui fugir… - sorriu encarando Inuyasha. – Uma das diversas vantagens de se viver em Batsu é que se aprende bastante coisas sobre os Youkais. - acrescentou.

Sua expressão tornou-se pensativa por alguns instantes, como se avaliasse sua mente para verificar se deixara algo passar. Momento em que Inuyasha apertou a mão de Kagome com força ao se recordar de que ela quase fora tomada por um Youkai. E a jovem Miko apertou a mão dele em retorno, se recordando de que quase fora incapaz de fugir dele.

# Mas o que aconteceu? – Sango estimulou-a a continuar.

# Fui para outra cidade. – deu de ombros. – Estava ficando feliz por achar que ele havia simplesmente se esquecido de mim, mas estava enganada. Ele me encontrou e estive fugindo dele desde então. Ele mandou aquele Youkai atrás de mim para me capturar. – moveu as mãos nervosamente. – Se vocês não estivessem aqui… não sei o que seria de mim. – tremeu, mas logo se tornou alarmada. – E se ele vier atrás de mim quando o Youkai não voltar? E se ele…

Aya se calou quando Inuyasha parou a sua frente. Era fato que ele não sentia absolutamente nada pela jovem, mas eles haviam tido um passado. Não podia deixá-la abandonada depois de tudo o que passaram e tudo o que ela passara. Ela não tinha culpa. E agora, depois de tudo, ela era sua amiga.

# Se ele vier, nós vamos lhe proteger. – ele disse, feliz por sentir que Kagome não se opunha aquilo.

# Ele não vai simplesmente parar.

# Eu vou fazê-lo parar! – garantiu.

# Mesmo se o consiga parar outros poderão vir. Não pode me proteger para sempre.

A donzela Miko estreitou os olhos e mudou sua posição na cama. Algo naquela fala de Aya não a agradara. Sentiu como se ela estivesse querendo forçar algo. Afinal, se ela conseguira fugir dele por duas ou três vezes, era evidente que eles conseguissem acabar com o tal Youkai que estava atrás dela, facilmente. – eram um Hanyou, uma Miko, uma Taiji-Ya e um Houshi.

Piscou. Inuyasha havia a ouvido durante os pensamentos e por isso virara um pouco o rosto para encará-la. Seus olhares se encontrando por alguns rápidos segundos.

"Ela está com medo!" ele a defendeu falando com Kagome em pensamento. "Aqueles que temem não pensam com clareza." Kagome inalou e voltou a olhar para o exterior, aceitando a desculpa de seu Dono. "Você sabe que tenho razão!"

"Que seja!" respondeu malcriadamente, girando os olhos.

# Em Batsu você não terá esse problema! – Inuyasha anunciou.

Sango olhou de Kagome para Inuyasha ao entender o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Não acreditava que ele acabara de pedir para que ela seguisse viagem juntamente a eles. Sabia que a menina podia estar com medo de ficar sozinha e ser novamente atacada pelo maníaco que estava correndo atrás dela. Mas mantê-la com eles quando ela fora alguém por quem ele aparentemente tivera sentimentos, era um erro.

Fixou sua atenção em Kagome. Ela tornara a cruzar os braços e deitar a cabeça na parede, e estaria conseguindo se fingir totalmente alheia, se sua testa não estivesse franzida em contrariedade.

"Sinceramente!" Sango pensou, evitando bufar em irritação. "Homens! Isso era uma atitude que eu esperava de Miroku e não…"

A assassina interrompeu seus pensamentos e abriu a boca em horror antes de se levantar com um único salto, conseguindo a atenção dos presentes.

# O que houve Sango? – Kagome questionou estranhando seu alarme.

# Só agora vim perceber que Miroku não está aqui!

O Príncipe de Batsu abaixou a cabeça a acertando com uma tapa. Aya os analisou compreender. E Kagome piscou por diversas vezes antes de murmurar um baixo xingamento.

# Aquele tolo! – Sango gritou caminhando até a porta. – É bem capaz de ainda estar caído na floresta onde eu o deixei ontem…

# Sango! – a Miko a chamou em tom baixo, a fazendo parar com a mão na maçaneta. Aproximou-se dela e tocou sua mão, a afastando da porta para que ela não saísse do quarto. – Deixe que eu vou atrás dele. – pediu. – No estado em que se encontra apenas vai começar uma discussão ou matá-lo.

A moça fez um gesto de compreensão se afastando de Kagome. Entendia que Kagome necessitava sair do quarto o mais depressa possível. No lugar dela também se sentiria sufocada. E enquanto ela saia sem dizer mais nada, sentou na beira da cama. O olhar de Inuyasha sobre si como se ele quisesse saber de algo que ela era capaz de ver.

# O que houve? – Aya questionou desconcertada.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. Segundos depois exalou com força, decidindo perguntar a Kagome a razão daquilo mais tarde. – Não conseguira decifrar direito o que ela queria, pois o bloqueara a partir do momento em que levantara da cama.

# Ela só quer evitar um crime! – Sango bufou, cruzando os braços, fingindo estar realmente irritada com a oportunidade que perdera. – Ignore! – pediu ao perceber que ela continuara sem compreender.

# Mas então? – Inuyasha questionou.

# Você quer que eu siga até Batsu com o Senhor? - ele fez um gesto afirmativo, e ela olhou nervosamente para a porta. – O Senhor seu pai me expulsou de lá, Inuyasha-sama.

# Damos um jeito nisso. – ele deu com os ombros.

# Mas e a sua esposa? – olhou para ele. – Ela pode não gostar disso. – entortou os lábios. – Ela parece saber que o Senhor e eu…

# Kagome sabe que isso é passado. – falou seriamente. Quanto àquilo, Kagome não podia se queixar, ela tinha plena consciência de que seu sentimento por ela não seria apagado pelo retorno de Aya. A amava e não a deixaria. – E sabe que não seria certo te deixar para trás.

# Tudo bem! – sua voz foi baixa enquanto um sorriso singelo surgia em seus lábios. Timidamente suas mãos se ergueram para tocar a face de Inuyasha. – Fico feliz de que esteja feliz, Inuyasha-sama. Que tenha encontrado alguém para amar e lhe amar… - ela abaixou a mão, fechando os punhos com força. – Pena que não tive essa sorte.

# Não se preocupe! – Sango anunciou em tom alto, obrigando-os a encará-la. – Nenhum paspalho vai tocar em você se não quiser. – ela cruzou os braços. – Eu adoro bater nessa espécie de homem. – relembrou-se do tempo em que ficara nas mãos de Keiko. Por ter passado por tudo aquilo, sabia exatamente, o que ela iria sentir caso o Youkai chegasse à ela.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Myouga deixou que a surpresa e choque tomassem conta de si. Tão logo havia recebido a mensagem se trancafiara em seus aposentos para lê-la sem que o Lord Inu no Taisho acabasse por suspeitar. E estava feliz por ter pensado naquilo. A sua frente, desenhado no pedaço de pergaminho, estava nada o rosto de seu Lord Inuyasha e uma mulher. Ambos sendo procurados por nada mais nada menos que as Miko.

Caiu sobre a poltrona de seu quarto.

Lord Inu no Taisho estava certo ao dizer que seu filho Inuyasha estava vivo, e queria poder confirmar aquilo para acalmá-lo, mas não poderia fazê-lo. Descobrir que o caçula estava sendo perseguido pelas Miko lhe traria ira e uma guerra poderia tornar a explodir entre Batsu e Shima no Ten. E não necessitavam daquilo naquele instante. No frágil estado do governante, obviamente Batsu não conseguiria se reerguer.

Mas o que havia acontecido de fato? Teriam sido as Miko as verdadeiras mandantes do ataque a Batsu? Teriam sido elas que levaram Inuyasha por algum motivo ligado ao fato de sua descendência direta com Izayoi? Mas com que propósito elas levaria Inuyasha para longe. Ele não tinha nada que lhes pudesse ser útil. Os que a fizeram vir até eles no passado, não existia mais. E não seria possível que elas apenas quisessem ter o prazer de derrubar Batsu de uma vez por todas, desta vez.

Não. Não poderia ser. Mesmo se elas o tivessem feito, elas não iriam querer arruinar a perfeição daquele plano de ataque distribuindo cartazes com o rosto do Lord Inuyasha por ai.

Voltou a admirar o cartaz. Seus olhos agora se fixando na fotografia da mulher, ao lado da de seu conhecido mestre. Na carta que seguia anexada ao cartaz, Arashi lhe explicava que a mulher era uma Miko e estava caminhando juntamente a Inuyasha, e por isso, ela também era caçada.

Franziu o sobrolho. Aquela face lhe era estranhamente familiar. Já havia visto aquele olhar anteriormente. E colocando a mão em seu queixo pôs-se a vascular sua mente em busca de respostas. Sempre tivera uma boa memória, mas não estava conseguindo encontrar nada que lhe aproximasse do que desejava. Mas então, como um estalo outra face lhe surgiu à mente.

# Não pode ser... - olhou horrorizado para a face da jovem moça.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Kagome ajudou Miroku a sentar na beira do lago, antes de se abaixar a frente dele, oferecendo-lhe uma caneca com um líquido esbranquiçado. Ele a recebeu com um sorriso fraco e tomou tudo sem reclamar - Apesar do gosto ruim que tinha. A jovem Miko abraçou as próprias pernas e assistiu cada movimento dele, internamente agradecida por ele não se negar a beber aquilo.

Não fora difícil encontrar o Houshi; Dera poucos passos pela floresta quando o avistou caído por entre as raízes das árvores. O que realmente demorara fora acordá-lo. Sacudira-o e chamara-o com cuidado durante longos minutos, mas só conseguira do despertar depois de acertá-lo com um soco e ter jogado água no rosto dele. Uma coisa era deixa-lho dizer frases com segundas intenções e outra, totalmente diferente, era deixá-lo tocá-la como ele fizera.

# Você disse que estava bem, mas não me parece bem. – Miroku citou a analisando com atenção. O olhar dela não era nada próximo de alguém bem espiritualmente.

A jovem Miko suspirou e deitou a cabeça nos joelhos. Enquanto Miroku tomava um banho para livrar-se da sujeira, e ela fazia aquele medicamento, contara tudo o que acontecera. Desde o ataque do Youkai, que poderia tê-lo matado ao pisar nele no meio da floresta, até a aparição de Aya.

# Kagome? – ele lhe chamou. – É algo relacionado com Inuyasha e a tal de Aya? – O tom de preocupação dele a fez sorrir. Não era uma preocupação de amigo, parecia algo extremamente fraternal. – Ele demonstrou que vai te deixar para trás para ficar com ela?

O Houshi mostrou-se surpreso e irritado com a possibilidade. Inuyasha parecia realmente amar a jovem Miko mais que a própria vida, mas se assim o fosse, poderia acabar perdendo o pescoço, mas iria tirar satisfações com o Hanyou. Não iria deixá-lo tratá-la de tal forma. Afinal, ela era a única família que ele possuía, e ele era a única família que ela possuía.

Torcendo a face em uma careta, ela ergueu a cabeça apoiando o queixo no joelho.

# Inuyasha não pode simplesmente me deixar para trás. – seus olhos tristes caindo para o lado. – Sou Contratante dele. Não podemos ficar longe um do outro. Especialmente agora que estamos tão conectados. A distância gerará dor. – mordeu os lábios. – A única maneira de romper um Pacto Sanguíneo, pelo que sabemos, é se um dos dois morrer. – sorriu levemente. – Eu não vou matá-lo e ele não vai me matar. Mesmo se ele quisesse, a dor que ele vai sentir por fazer isso iria matá-lo também. Essa é uma das regras do Pacto. Como o Youkai é mais forte ele sofre… então resta apenas a Humana o poder de matar o outro sem sentir dor. Mas existe uma maneira correta de se fazer isso. Não é simplesmente encravar um punhal nas costas do outro.

Miroku abriu e fechou a boca em sinal de compreensão. Havia pequenos detalhes de um Pacto Sanguíneo que desconhecia, e era interessante saber que um Youkai não poderia matar sua contratante se desejasse. Aquilo era feito para ser eterno, ele não podia simplesmente deixá-la para trás por se cansar dela.

"Talvez deva ser esta uma das razões que o leva a ser tão raro." Pensou, largando a caneca de lado ao terminar de beber tudo. O medicamento que Kagome fizera para lhe livrar da terrível dor de cabeça, funcionara perfeitamente bem.

# O que ele podia fazer? - a face dela se contorceu em desagrado. – Terminar o romance comigo e retomar seu romance com Aya? Sim… ele podia fazer isso… Mas pense em como seria desagradável. Especialmente com agente podendo ler a mente um do outro. – franziu o cenho, imaginando como seria se Inuyasha tomasse tal decisão. – Acho que teria de infligir dor a ele com a distância… ou encontrarmos outra forma para romper a ligação. - sorriu para Miroku. – Não iria ficar perto dele. Especialmente sabendo que ele está… - engoliu seco, incomodada com a visão de Inuyasha beijando outra mulher. Moveu-se desconfortavelmente e respirou profundamente. – bem… você entende.

O Houshi sorriu sob o olhar dela. Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente bem como ela deveria se sentir, pois sentira algo semelhante na noite anterior, enquanto Kizeki cortejava Sango.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria voltar a pensar naquilo. Não quando um problema maior estava batendo a porta deles.

# Mas Inuyasha não vai me deixar… - ela finalmente falou, mostrando-se contente com aquilo. – A intensidade de nossa ligação deixa isso claro. Podemos sentir o que o outro sente. E enquanto ele conversava com ela, embora ansioso, ele não mostrou nenhum terço do que sente quando está ao meu lado. – olhou Miroku nos olhos. – É estranho eu falar isso?

# Na verdade não. – ele deu de ombros. – Confesso que me surpreende muita coisa. Não há nada na descrição humana de um Pacto sobre a interação de sentimentos. Mas isso era de se esperar uma vez que isto é condenado por nós. – acrescentou. – Mas depois que passei a vivenciar isso em você Inuyasha… posso entender perfeitamente o que fala. Especialmente de uns dias para cá. – ele alisou o braço machucado, inconscientemente. – É realmente interessante analisar vocês. – Kagome o olhou com diversão. – Bem… Mas se não é isso que está lhe incomodando, então…? – estimulou-a a continuar.

# Não gostei dela.

# Imagino que não! – Miroku sorriu com a curta revelação. Era um sentimento extremamente normal não gostar da pessoa que ocupara o coração de seu amor antes de si. – Não se preocupe Kagome. – tocou a mão dela. – Sentir ciúmes é algo natural quando se ama…

Kagome piscou por repetidas vezes, e sem perceber enrubesceu. Sua boca se abrindo e fechando por repetidas vezes, sem conseguir que nenhum som fosse produzido.

# Não estou com ciúmes. – conseguiu cuspir segundos depois.

A mão de Miroku apertou a sua, e mordendo o lábio abaixou a cabeça para encarar suas mãos. Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que o Houshi a tocava daquela maneira – sem querer utilizar-se de suas gracinhas. – Como se quisesse lhe sustentar. Impedir-lhe de cair no buraco que se abrira sob seus pés.

# Acha que pode ser ciúmes? – franziu o cenho, o encarando. – Não acho que possa haver motivos para isso. – tentou mentir para si mesma.

# Não há motivos para ter ciúmes quando o amor de sua vida está dando atenção demais a ex? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não! Eu acho que há sim, Kagome. E você está demorando a identificar porque isso tudo é estranho para uma Miko. É novo para você!

A jovem donzela fez uma careta e deixou a cabeça cair para o lado. Sim, realmente se sentia incomodada com o fato de Inuyasha estar trancado no quarto com Aya. – Mesmo com Sango entre eles, fingindo estar interessada nas histórias da jovem.

# Mas não se atormente com isso. Inuyasha realmente ama você! – acrescentou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

# Eu sei! Mas vai ser extremamente incômodo caso ela siga viagem conosco.

# Ah! – Miroku abriu e fechou a boca, antes de franzir a testa. – Inuyasha quer levá-la conosco a Batsu?

# Ele quer mostrá-la para o pai. – ergueu os ombros. – Ele quer que o pai lhe diga por que ele necessitou agir daquela maneira, para fazê-lo odiá-lo quando podia ter feito tudo ser mais… - pausou por alguns segundos. – fácil. – soltou o ar com força. – Mas pare para pensar… Se Inuyasha soubesse que ele a havia expulso ele teria ido atrás dela. Teria deixado o pai para trás. Batsu seria atacada enquanto Inuyasha estava longe… - deu de ombros, suspirando em pesar. – E não acredito que isso tornasse as coisas mais fáceis. – tornou a repetir.

# Por que Inuyasha não conheceria você? – questionou temeroso.

# Não! Se ele não tivesse me conhecido não sentiria remorso. Eu morreria sem conhecer o amor. Eu seria mais uma pessoa distante morrendo. – coçou a testa. – Não acho que eu esteja fazendo sentido. – sorriu tristemente. – Veja bem… Inu no Taisho só agiu daquela forma para que o filho ficasse… Para ele era a opção mais lógica… É algo irracional, eu sei… mas ele é pai. Os pais fazem coisas estranhas. – mordeu o lábio. – Ele queria Inuyasha ao lado dele… se ele partisse, Inu no Taisho ficaria abalado. Talvez Batsu não revidasse como revidou, pois um Reino é o que seu Soberano é. E Inuyasha sofreria… mesmo sendo orgulhoso ele sofreria por ter deixado o pai para trás nesse momento. No momento em que ele necessitou dele. Você consegue me entender?

Miroku coçou o queixo. O cenho franzido enquanto digeria as palavras.

# Faz sentido. – a olhou.

# E… - ela acrescentou. – Nada me faz parar de pensar que o ataque à Batsu tenha sido para destruir, especialmente, Inuyasha. – Miroku arregalou os olhos. – Sei que parece estranho… mas é a única coisa que daria o mínimo de lógica a como Inuyasha foi parar em Shima no Ten… é que ele foi tirado de Batsu. Podem tê-lo jogado lá de propósito para que as Miko e Batsu entrassem em guerra. Embora não tivessem certeza de que ele realmente fosse parar na Ilha. – segurou as mãos dele. – Entende o que quero dizer?

# É… isso é uma boa teoria. – ele sorriu, suas mãos tocando o rosto dela. – E serviu para te desviar de Aya por alguns segundos.

# Bobo! – Kagome girou os olhos e soltou as mãos dele.

# O que é? – Miroku lhe perguntou. – Eu não deveria ter tocado no nome dela novamente, não é? – ele se deu um tapa na testa. – Como eu sou estúpido!

Sorrindo levemente, ela sacudiu a cabeça demonstrando que não havia necessidade dele se demonstrar tão alarmado.

# É a primeira que conversamos sem que eu sinta vontade de lhe bater. – apertou a mão dele, e ele lhe sorriu. – Sinceramente, não achava que você pudesse passar um bom tempo conversando com uma pessoa sem pronunciar uma dessas idiotices que gosta de falar.

# Não sou apenas um paranóico como vocês acham. – defendeu-se. – Eu costumava realmente prestar atenção nas aulas Houshi e refletir sobre a vida com meus amigos e meu pai. – Kagome sorriu. – Vamos voltar! Agora que a dor passou estou sentindo fome. – se levantou, e ela recusou sua ajuda para levantar com um lento sacolejar da cabeça.

# Vou ficar um pouco aqui. – ela sorriu. – Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha. – ele fez um gesto de compreensão, e lhe deu as costas para voltar ao vilarejo. – Miroku… - ele se virou para encará-la. – Obrigada. – o rapaz sorriu. – E Miroku… - ele voltou a olhá-la. – tome cuidado com Sango. Ela realmente estava querendo arrancar seus membros por você ter desaparecido.

# Acho que mereço isso. – ele deitou a cabeça no ombro, soltando um suspiro cansado. – Se Inuyasha me perguntar vou dizer que não sei para onde você foi. – ele lhe piscou, e desapareceu por entre as árvores.

Kagome voltou a abraçar as pernas com força e tão logo deitou a cabeça em seus joelhos, fechou os olhos.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Bateu nas roupas enquanto saia da floresta, sentindo os ferimentos em suas costas formigarem. Ergueu a cabeça e gemeu, mudando de rumo, ao ver Sango vir em sua direção – sua expressão evidenciando seu desagrado. Tentou fugir, mas antes que se desse conta, sentiu as mãos dela agarrarem a parte de trás de suas vestes. Sabia que a qualquer momento teria de ficar frente a frente com a jovem assassina, mas queria atrasar aquele momento pelo maior tempo possível.

Embora estivesse alterado pela bebida se lembrava de cada palavra que pronunciara.

# Não pense que vai fugir de mim assim… - o puxou, fazendo com que ele ficasse de frente para si. – Onde diabos, estava até agora? – olhou por sobre o ombro dele procurando alguém. – Onde está Kagome?

# Kagome ficou no lago. – respondeu, pedindo mentalmente que ela esquecesse sua primeira pergunta. – Ela me contou tudo. – acrescentou imediatamente, desesperado em fazê-la esquecer. – Parece realmente abalada e quer ficar sozinha.

# E você a deixou sozinha? – Sango lhe deu um tapa.

# Ai Sango! – queixou-se alisando o braço enfaixado.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia compreender as reações que algumas mulheres – em especial Sango – tinham vezes ou outra. Ele era suposto à fazer o que uma vez que Kagome pedira para ficar sozinha? Acaso ele deveria sair puxando a prima pelos cabelos para arrumar problemas com Inuyasha?

# E o que você queria de mim? – a encarou com indignação. – Que eu a arrastasse para cá pelos cabelos e ficasse vendo tudo?

Sango relaxou e murmurou um baixo pedido de desculpas por sua reação exagerada. Aquele problema em particular não era culpa de Miroku e era dever de Inuyasha fazer algo para evitar que tudo saísse errado.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e respirou profundamente. Apenas havia deixado o quarto, quando Aya fizera o mesmo alegando necessitar arranjar algo para comer. Inuyasha se oferecera para trazer a comida até ela, mas a moça se mostrou esperta ao negar e dizer preferir andar um pouco. Esperta, pois Aya percebera o brilho em seu olhar, e obviamente chegara a conclusão de que se a resposta fosse positiva, ela iria interferir de forma indelicada.

Franziu a testa e tornou a agarrar Miroku pela camisa, ao notar que ele aproveitara sua distração para tentar escapar. Ainda tinha muito que discutir com ele, especialmente a respeito de seu comportamento na noite anterior.

# Pode dizer onde estava até agora? – o encarou com desconfiança. Seus olhos quase desaparecendo por debaixo de suas pálpebras quando ele se negou a responder. – Não me diga que ficou largado na floresta até agora?

Miroku sorriu inocentemente, antes de soltar o ar com força e deixar a cabeça cair para o lado. A única coisa que se lembrava era de ver Sango indo embora e de repente estava ouvindo a voz de Kagome lhe chamar segundos antes de sentir uma dor em seu rosto e quase ser afogado com a água do odre. Nunca pensara que fosse beber tanto a ponto de perder o equilíbrio e apagar no chão, e prometera a si mesmo que jamais faria aquilo novamente.

# O que diabos passa por sua cabeça, Houshi? – perguntou irritada. – Por causa de sua irresponsabilidade você poderia ter sido esmagado ou morto durante o ataque Youkai.

# Eu sei! – sussurrou. – Kagome me disse a mesma coisa enquanto me acertava alguns socos.

Socos que tiveram relação com o fato dele a ter pedido para engravidar dele e ter, acidentalmente, passado a mão nela enquanto ela tentava acordá-lo.

# E você fala isso assim na maior naturalidade? – Sango cruzou os braços e o analisou. Uma de suas sobrancelhas erguida, pois não conseguia acreditar em como alguém poderia ser daquela forma.

# Você queria que eu agisse como? – questionou, batendo no tecido de sua roupa. – Que eu começasse a gritar e dissesse que eu sou um idiota? – ele deu com os ombros. – Bem… por ter bebido daquele modo a ponto de perder a memória eu sou um idiota, mas não vou me auto-flagelar por isso. O que está feito está feito e não há como voltar atrás. Mas estou feliz por não ter sido comido ou esmagado. – acrescentou sorrindo.

Sango girou os olhos. Todas as palavras que programara utilizar para atirar contra ele como acusações, desaparecendo ao ouvi-lo dizer que não se lembrava de nada. Não valia a pena discutir com ele a respeito daquilo se ele nem ao menos saberia o por quê.

Mordeu o lábio e seguiu o olhar de Miroku, a parecer verdadeiramente interessado em algo a suas costas. Viu Aya se aproximar e soltou um suspiro de frustração. E antes que pudesse perceber, Miroku já estava beijando as costas da mão de Aya, se apresentando formalmente a ela. E revirou os olhos em irritação, tentando entender o que realmente passava pela cabeça de Miroku.

# Você sabe onde está Lord Inuyasha-sama, Sango-sama? – Aya lhe perguntou, sua voz era excessivamente doce.

# Deve estar com a esposa. – Sango respondeu.

Sango cruzou os braços ao ver o brilho triste que surgira nos olhos de Aya. Era evidente que ela estava sofrendo por Inuyasha ter se envolvido com outra mulher, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de querer seguir viagem com eles até Batsu. Se estivesse no lugar dela optaria por deixá-lo seguir sem ela. Afinal, seria doloroso ficar ao lado dele sem poder tocá-lo, e desconfortável para a esposa dele, saber que o primeiro amor de seu marido estava andando junto a eles.

# Eles realmente se gostam não? – ela questionou, chorosa. – Vi os olhares deles. E o brilho nos olhos de Inuyasha-sama quando disse que ela era sua esposa. – sorriu tristemente, olhando para o solo.

# Você está triste?

# Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. – Aya sorriu forçadamente. – Nunca me permiti esquecer Inuyasha-sama, pois no fundo tinha esperanças de que voltaria a Batsu ou ele me encontraria. Mas agora vejo que isso foi erro. E por amá-lo estou feliz em saber que ele está feliz. Se ela é a pessoa certa e ele a escolheu como esposa, não tenho direito de interferir. Bem… vou voltar ao meu quarto.

Sango assistiu Aya ir embora e coçou a cabeça.

# Bastante nobre ela, não? – Miroku questionou, olhando despreocupadamente para o céu. Sango apenas resmungou algo incompreensível antes de seguir em direção oposta a de Aya.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Kagome suspirou frustrada e resmungou um palavrão, ao perceber que o jovem senhor ainda estava ao seu lado.

Kizeki, o filho do Lord da cidade, a havia encontrado, por um a caso, na beira do lado e sabendo que ela era amiga de Sango decidiu fazer-lhe perguntas. O rapaz estava desesperado em conseguir uma chance para conquistar a jovem Exterminadora, e tinha certeza de que ela poderia ajudá-lo. Estaria feliz em explicar toda a situação para ele, mostrando ser impossível para ela ajudá-lo uma vez que Sango estava apaixonada por outro. Mas aquele não era um momento bom para isso.

Ele simplesmente não aceitava suas palavras e não a deixava em paz sob hipótese alguma. E aquilo começava a irritá-la ainda mais que a dor incomoda que passara a se espalhar por seu corpo.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e respirou profundamente. Assim que Miroku lhe deixara sozinha, uma dor crônica surgiu. Uma dormência a começar em seu braço esquerdo e que agora havia tomado conta de quase todo seu corpo.

# A Senhora está bem? Está pálida!

Kizeki questionou preocupado e ela se afastou de seu toque, soltando uma baixa exclamação de dor. Parecia que a pele dele lhe queimara e ajudara a intensificar sua dor.

# Quer que eu mande chamar seu esposo?

Kagome ergueu a mão e sacudiu a cabeça com leveza, não querendo piorar dor. Por algum motivo Inuyasha era incapaz de sentir sua dor naquele momento e gostaria que continuasse desta maneira. Ele ia se desesperar ao vê-la sentindo tanta dor e ela não conseguiria manter em segredo que era ele quem causava isto a ela por causa da maldição.

_"Droga de maldição!"_ praguejou deitando a cabeça na árvore a suas costas. Se tivesse forças para isso, já teria se levantado e fugido para deixar do ouvir as lamentações do jovem Senhor. _"Droga de raça… Malditas Miko."_

Ao menos uma coisa boa deveria existir em tudo aquilo. A maldição apenas infligia dor a ela e se mantinha longe das proteções de um Pacto Sanguíneo. No pacto se sua Contratante sentisse dor, o Youkai também sentiria e com ainda mais intensidade. E o fato de Inuyasha estar alheio aquilo, e Inu no Taisho ter aparentemente 'suportado' a dor de sua falecida esposa, apenas confirmava aquilo.

# Tem certeza? A Senhora está realmente pálida.

# Kizeki-sama! – chamou-o alarmada. – Eu estou bem! – garantiu, quase gritando de alivio quando ouviu uma voz chamar o jovem Senhor.

Deitou a cabeça no tronco e virou o rosto para seguir o olhar de Kizeki – que se levantara para receber a moça que se aproximava. E Kagome quase deixou um suspiro de frustração escapar de seus lábios ao perceber que a moça era Aya. Se Kizeki partisse, ela com toda a certeza ficaria ali, e não estava disposta a ficar perto da ex de Inuyasha.

Fora por isso que deixara seu quarto há algumas horas atrás.

Ouvindo as desculpas de Kizeki, Kagome praguejou e bateu com a cabeça levemente na madeira. Sentindo a dor passar para sua cabeça. Após receber um pergaminho de Aya ele tivera de partir e para não deixá-la sozinha, a morena agora estava sentada no lugar dele, a sua frente.

# Esse lugar é bonito não?

A donzela Miko revirou os olhos, apertando as mãos com força sob o colo. Naquele momento, nada era interessante, bonito, ou simpático para ela. Nunca imaginara que chegaria a ter aquela espécie de pensamento, mas a dor não estava lhe ajudando a discernir.

# Está se sentindo bem Kagome-sama? – Aya questionou, a encarando com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. – Parece-me pálida. – ela olhou para a direção que o jovem Senhor acabara de seguir. – Quer que eu chame Inuyasha-sama para você?

# Não! – girou os olhos ao negar com brutalidade. Aquela pergunta poderia ser, evidentemente, insuportável. – Eu estou bem!

Abaixou a cabeça e coçou os olhos, tentando canalizar seu poder para fazer com que a dor parasse. Mas não estava sendo tão fácil como parecia ser nos treinamentos de anestesia Miko. Talvez, para aquilo em particular, ela realmente necessitasse de meses de treinamento intensivo. Ou simplesmente não havia anestesia para a agonia.

_"Será que Izayoi-sama sofreu de agonia até o momento de sua morte?"_

Sentiu o movimento ao seu lado, mas não se moveu. Sabia que era Aya, e com tristeza percebeu que a jovem não a iria deixar sozinha.

# Sabe… eu entendo o que deve estar sentindo agora. – Aya começou em tom baixo. Suas mãos apoiando o peso do corpo e a cabeça voltada para cima, analisando o céu claro. – Eu também não gostaria de mim se estivesse em seu lugar. É incomodo ver o passado do amor de sua vida voltar… - ela mordeu os lábios. – literalmente… do mundo dos mortos. – sorriu de forma forçada e olhou para Kagome. – Mas não é minha intenção interferir no casamento de vocês. Jamais seria.

A jovem Miko franziu o cenho alisando as mãos, esperando que o atrito fizesse a dormência ceder. Se continuasse daquela forma, seu corpo ia acabar por fazer ceder a armadura que erguera para evitar que Inuyasha sentisse seu incômodo, e em instantes ele estaria a sua frente. – a Maldição podia inibir que ele lhe sentisse… mas ele ainda era capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos se ela liberasse sua mente.

Trincando os dentes, manteve-se de boca fechada, tendo certeza de que dissesse algo, ia acabar denunciando a dor que sentia.

# Inuyasha está feliz e eu fico satisfeita de ver isso… - Aya continuou a tagarelar, e Kagome a encarou se questionando se algum momento ela iria embora. – Eu realmente estou feliz por saber que ele encontrou alguém que pudesse amá-lo e cuidar dele-

# Não me toque! – Kagome rosnou, fazendo com que Aya recolhesse a mão para si.

Enquanto ela falava, estendera a mão para poder tocá-la, e antes mesmo que a mão dela pudesse tocar sua pele, Kagome se levantou com violência e lhe impedira. Aya a encarou em choque e ao compreender que ela não queria ser tocada, mordeu o lábio e abaixou a cabeça em vergonha. Kagome soltou o ar com força, e abraçando o próprio corpo usou mais de sua energia para tentar aliviar a dor. A dor estava se intensificando a cada segundo e sentia que iria enlouquecer se ela durasse muito mais tempo.

# Merda! – praguejou tornando a se afastar de Aya quando ela fez menção de tocá-la novamente. – Eu já lhe pedi para não me tocar! É tão difícil assim me entender? – não queria que o que acontecera com Kizeki se repetisse. – Você pode me deixar sozinha?

Aya se recolheu. A dor em seus olhos, não afligira Kagome enquanto se sentava na outra ponta da árvore para não ter de olhá-la.

# Acho que a Senhora realmente deve amar Inuyasha…

Era a dor, ou Kagome realmente havia percebido um tom de acusação na frase que ela pronunciara enquanto se afastava?

# Se eu não o amasse não teria desafiado minha família e me entregue a ele! – disse para si mesma, sabendo que se aumentasse mais o tom de sua voz, seria absurdamente rude. Sentindo a presença de Aya desaparecer, fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no tronco da árvore. – Kami-sama… faça essa dor passar! – implorou, olhando para o céu.

.

**Tsuzuki…**

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Kanashimi – Dor

* * *

E ai?

Levanta a mão quem quis bater em Aya!

Levanta a mão quem gostou do momento KagomeXMiroku!

Levanta a mão quem gostou do capítulo!

Hehehehhee

Okparei. :P

Sim! Inuyasha jamais deixaria Kagome para trás. Nem mesmo se ele quisesse. Hehehehe E Sim… Myouga realmente achou conhecida a face que está no cartaz de 'Procura-se' por que será?

Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem bastante Reviews.

**Próximo capítulo se chamará:  
Kyuuketsuki (Vampiro)**

Neste capítulo tem uma idéia que tive ainda quando MDP estava nos primeiros capítulos – Sim… altos planos e tudo arquitetado desde o início. Só assim para tudo dá certo. :P

Muah… Muah… Muah…

Não foi por acaso que eu dei a definição de Youkai Vampiros em alguns capítulos atrás, enquanto Inuyasha falava de Batsu para Kagome. Sim… um Youkai Vampiro irá aparecer para trazer problemas.

Sim ele está quase pronto. Arrumando uns detalhes aqui. Melhorando o texto. E tudo mais. hehehehe

E aqui vai um pouquinho dele para vocês:

**Capítulo 30:**

_"Aya me disse que você a expulsou daqui."_

_"É claro que eu estava irritada!"_

_"Acho que é um erro"_

_"Ela não!"_

_"NÃO!"_

_"Me perdoe…"_

E ai? Gostaram da prévia? hehehehehee

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

T.B.

**....**

**E agora… as reviews: #Lembrete: As reviews dos cadastrados no site foram respondidas antes do post através de PM.#**

**Saraa - **Oiii! hehhehehe Ai foi mais MDP para você. Gostou? Espero que sim! ^.^ Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Ayanami - Olá! ^-^Que bom que gostou. Não deu para ser bem rápida nesse... mas espero que tenha valido a pena a demora. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Lyla Moon - **Oi...Opa. hehehhe Sim. Inuyasha sabe que há algo errado. Vamos ver o que ele vai fazer a respeito disso. E sim... Yuki é a mãe de Kagome. hehehehehe você está certa quanto a tudo isso. ehehehehehe Ai foi mais um capítulo para você. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Agome chan** - o.O' ... O.o'  
Oooook........ Não vamos aos extremos... Eu realmente gosto da minha vidinha... Sim... Yuki é a mãe da Kagome. Mas o marido de Yuki não é o pai da Kagome. Na verdade... quem é o marido de Yuki já foi meio que deixado subentendido em algum momento da história. =D E não precisamos de tortura. =D Como você pode ver... herg... hum... Inuyasha não vai deixar Kagome. Nem por uma coisa e nem por outra. Mas ela não gostou nenhum pouquinho de Aya. Que bom que está gostando... :P E espero que continue gostando e tenha piedade de meus pedaços. 0~0 *pensando em se esconder em um abrigo subterrâneo* Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
Individua do mal - **Olá! Opa... hehehe Aqui está mais um capítulo! ^-^ Que bom que gostou! Gostou desse capítulo também? Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.


	30. Kyuuketsuki

_Primeiramente... gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Mas eu realmente estou correndo feito uma louca ultimamente. Escrevi o capítulo de pedacinho em pedacinho. :P Mas ele está pronto._

_E gostaria, também, de me desculpar pela ausencia de respostas para as reviews. Mas eu realmente estou sem tempo. Li todas e agradeço a todas vocês por elas. ^.^ Mas acabei de concluir tudo e já era para eu estar dormindo - estou quase babando de sono sobre o teclado - para trabalhar amanhã bem cedo pela manhã. Espero que me desculpem por isso. Prometo que as próximas responderei via osmose toda vez que tiver um tempinho durante a semana._

_Obrigada!_

_Agora vamos a fic._

_Beijokas!_**  
**

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Kyuuketsuki**  
\Capítulo Trinta\

ღ

ღ

**05 dias restantes…**

**.**

Kagome sentiu-se ser arrancada de seus sonhos quando uma mão quente tocou ternamente sua face. Sorriu e deitou a cabeça na mão que reconhecia como ser de Inuyasha, mas não abriu os olhos de imediato. Estava sonolenta, pois acabara por adormecer enquanto tentava se livrar da dor. Mas a agonia finalmente havia passado.

# Kagome? – a voz calma e tão conhecida lhe chamou, e ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

Inuyasha estava sentado a sua frente, segurando uma tigela de algo que ela identificou ser sopa. E ao olhar para o céu, percebeu que deveria ter dormido demais. O sol já estava se pondo, dando inicio ao crepúsculo.

# Acho que dormi de mais. - sussurrou, aceitando a tigela de sopa que Inuyasha lhe estendia.

# Posso dizer que sim. – ele anunciou, olhando para o lago atrás dele. – Sua mente ficou apagada para mim por muito tempo. Encontrei-te por causa do cheiro e por Miroku e Aya terem me dito que você estava aqui e preferia ficar sozinha por algum tempo. – ele franziu o cenho e a encarou com preocupação. – Já ficou sozinha por tempo suficiente? Sango apenas me deixou em paz para vir aqui, pois você deveria estar com fome.

A jovem Miko sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, pousando a tigela no colo. A dor havia passado cedendo o lugar para um leve enjôo, e embora estivesse com um pouco de fome, temia comer e acabar passando mal. E agradeceu Sango por ter mantido Inuyasha longe tempo o suficiente para que a agonia passasse.

# Você está bem? – ele lhe perguntou com preocupação, tocando sua perna. Estranhara encontrá-la adormecida daquele jeito no campo e àquela hora. E agora que estava a vendo desperta, podia senti-la frágil e ver que um pouco da cor dela havia sido tomada. – Tem certeza, Kagome? – insistiu quando ela fez um fraco gesto positivo com a cabeça. – Você parece alguém que passou o dia inteiro sendo… torturada. – ele engoliu o bolo em sua garganta com dificuldade. Apenas imaginar àquela palavra numa frase junto ao nome de Kagome, o havia deixado em desespero.

Kagome sorriu com a comparação, afinal, era isso mesmo o que sentira todo o tempo em que a dor a consumia.

# Eu estou bem, Inuyasha. – ela tocou a face dele, feliz pela limitação que o pacto lhes dava. – Apenas acho que você teve razão ao querer que eu não me esforçasse de mais. – ela sorriu com cautela. – A gripe não parece ter ido embora por completo.

Inuyasha se inclinou sobre ela tocando sua testa, para medir sua temperatura. Exalando com alivio ao perceber que, embora abatida, ela não estava febril. – O fato de Kagome não estar se curando daquela gripe como deveria já estava começando a deixá-lo preocupado.

# Acho que você deveria se deitar e apenas se levantar quando estivesse cem por cento curada. – sugeriu, beijando sua testa. – Tome a sopa para voltarmos para o quarto.

Sorriu ternamente e olhou para a sopa. Mas seu estômago a fez perder a coragem de erguer o braço para levar a colher até sua boca. Mexendo a colher, mordeu o lábio tentando encontrar uma desculpa que fizesse Inuyasha não se preocupar de mais com o fato de ela não querer comer nada.

# Aya me disse que você a expulsou daqui. – ele começou em tom baixo, se recordando da conversa que tivera com a moça antes de ir atrás de Kagome. – Disse que você a mandou não lhe tocar e parecia bastante irritada. Está acontecendo algo?

_"É claro que eu estava irritada!" _se lembrou das dores e do fato de nem Kizeki ou Aya a deixarem sozinha para tentar se acalmar.

# Kagome… - sentiu as mãos dele envolverem as suas, e se perguntou exatamente quando a tigela havia sido colocada de lado. – Não precisa ter ciúmes! – disse com carinho. – Eu não sinto absolutamente nada por Aya, a não ser amizade. Eu amo você e só você.

A Miko piscou por diversas vezes antes de compreender o real significado das palavras de Inuyasha. E tão logo isso aconteceu, sentiu-se enrubescer.

# Não estou com ciúmes. – disse com convicção, e Inuyasha a encarou de forma suspeita. – Já disse… não estou com ciúmes. – ele sorriu e alisou sua face. – Mas… - ela começou. – Acho que é um erro essa história de ela seguir viagem conosco.

# Kagome…

# Não Inuyasha… - o cortou, ficando de pé e se afastando dele. - Você deveria deixá-la viver sua vida, assim como você fez comigo. É um erro ela vir conosco.

Sabia que em breve faleceria por causa da maldição, mas simplesmente não conseguia suportar a idéia de que Aya poderia estar por perto para consolar Inuyasha. De que ele poderia voltar para ela assim que a dor pela sua perda desaparecesse completamente. – mesmo que isso demorasse.

_"Ela não!" _disse a si mesma. Podia suportar a idéia de Inuyasha com qualquer outra mulher, mas não Aya. Não queria que Aya tivesse de Inuyasha o que ela fora impossibilitada de ter. Mesmo que depois, ela viesse a morrer como Izayoi morrera e como ela iria morrer.

# Kagome… koi… não precisa disso. – ele pediu, se levantando, mas não se aproximado dela. Conhecia Kagome perfeitamente bem para saber exatamente quando devia se manter ou não longe dela. E um assunto como aquele, sempre pediu um pouco de cautela com as palavras. – Já lhe disse uma vez que eu acho que nem sequer cheguei a amar Aya de verdade. Eu aprendi o que realmente era amor com você.

Kagome sentiu-se amolecer em meio a essa declaração, mas fechou os olhos com força estendendo a mão diante do corpo para evitar que ele se aproximasse.

# Kagome… não precisa ter ciúmes. – reforçou seu argumento. – E depois… Aya não quer vir conosco. Disse-me ainda a pouco que é melhor ela seguir viagem sozinha. Mas acho que ela deve ficar conosco até solucionarmos o problema do Youkai que está atrás dela. Eu acho que isso é aceitável, não?

_"Sim, seria aceitável se a pessoa que tivessem que proteger não fosse Aya." _Kagome mordeu os lábios, mantendo aquele pensamento para si. E se batendo por isso. Aya era uma pessoa humana e merecia o mesmo tratamento que ela daria a qualquer outra pessoa.

# Sim! – ela disse atordoada, podendo sentir a dor voltar a atingir seu corpo. – Eu… acho que vou tomar um banho… Talvez um banho frio me ajude. - sorriu fracamente. – Vejo você depois… - afastou-se sem dar chances de ele lhe seguir.

Kagome chegou ao castelo e bateu a porta do quarto a suas costas. Agradecendo por Inuyasha ter acreditado em seu desejo de tomar um banho e tê-la deixado sozinha. Ao chegar ao pé da cama, jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou profundamente.

Mesmo depois da conversa que havia tido com Miroku, não conseguia acreditar que o que sentia era ciúmes. A raiva que sentia por Aya não podia ser unicamente causada por ciúmes, poderia?

_"Não!"_ gritou para si mesma.

Fechou os olhos com força. Teria de falar com Inuyasha mais tarde e lhe contar a respeito das dores que estava sentindo, pois seu retorno significava que elas ficariam cada vez mais rotineiras. Embora não quisesse teria de contar tudo para Inuyasha.

Gemeu ao sentir a dor em seu pescoço se intensificar. Nauseada deu um passo a frente e acabou por cair de joelhos no chão de madeira; sua mão apertando com força o local marcado por Inuyasha. Mordeu os lábios e respirou profundamente tentando controlar o que a atacava. Mas foi incapaz de fazê-lo.

_"Porcaria!"_ pensou. E repentinamente, a dor passou mas uma tosse seca lhe atacou. Tentando parar a tosse insistente, apoiou uma das mãos no chão, sustentando seu peso. – sentia como se seu peso estivesse aumentado em dez vezes. Cobriu os lábios com as mãos. E ao sentir o gosto de sangue preencher-lhe a garganta e a boca, imediatamente ergueu a mão diante de seu rosto.

# Por Kami! – sussurrou olhando para o sangue que manchava sua mão. Daquela vez, o gosto não era apenas uma sensação incômoda, mas sim a realidade.

_"5 dias…"_ lembrou-se da quantidade de tempo que Akani acreditava lhe faltar._ "Imagino que, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguirei evitar Inuyasha até o final!"_ sorriu entristecida, se lembrando de que quase contara tudo a ele àquela manhã. _"Se não fosse por Aya…"_

#Ora… ora… o que temos aqui?

Com um sobressalto, ficou de pé e girou no mesmo lugar. Seus olhos assustados se fixando na pessoa cuja presença não havia notado até então. Recuando um passo, e fechando a mão ensangüentada, assistiu o homem de pele cor de cera se colocar lentamente de pé. Sua pele pálida e translúcida parecia emitir luz própria. Seus olhos vermelhos ansiavam pelo seu sangue. Ânsia confirmada pelo sorriso torto a modelar seus lábios, deixando a mostra seus caninos pontiagudos.

_"Kami!"_ pensou em desespero. Jamais havia visto um Youkai Vampiro anteriormente, mas as Miko descreviam suas características durante as aulas. Aulas que aplicavam, especialmente, por desacreditarem na total extinção da pior raça Youkai que existia.

# Meu olfato não me enganou. – ele inalou o ar ao redor. Seus olhos se fechando enquanto sua expressão se contorcia em prazer. – Realmente temos uma Miko aqui! E pelo cheiro de seu sangue… - ele umedeceu os lábios, maravilhado. – Tenho certeza de que vou ficar satisfeito ao tomá-lo.

Kagome recuou mais um passo, a mão direita e ensanguentada sendo colocada defensivamente sobre seu peito. Sentia medo, e teve certeza de que ele soube disso ao inalar o ar novamente com força. Não era fácil se matar um Youkai Vampiro. Existia a maneira certa de fazê-lo. E ela não fazia idéia que maneira era aquela. Nunca haviam lhe ensinado as técnicas de extermínio.

_"Inuyasha…"_

ღ.ღ.ღ

Inuyasha fez uma careta ao olhar para a sopa que Kagome não havia tomado. Sentia seu coração se comprimir como se algo estivesse errado, e tinha certeza de que deveria ter relação com a aparência de Kagome. Nunca a havia visto tão abatida como naquele momento. Parecia exatamente como sua mãe se encontrava algum tempo antes de perde-la para a morte.

Sentiu a tigela em suas mãos se quebrar e olhou para os pedaços dela a caírem no chão junto a sopa. Não podia e não iria permitir que Kagome lhe fosse tomada. Mas o que mais lhe feria, era que se Kagome realmente estivesse sentindo algo, ela estaria escondendo dele. Seria por saber que ele era o culpado por sua dor? Ou havia algo mais escondido nisso?

Entretanto, por breves segundos esqueceu-se de tudo aquilo. A dor queimou forte em seu punho e pode ver tudo a sua frente ficar vermelho sangue, antes de se virar na direção em que podia sentir Kagome. Deu um passo a frente para correr até ela sabendo que ela necessitava dele, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta, algo saiu do chão o atingindo e o atirando contra um árvore. A violência da pancada foi tanta, que a árvore acabou por ceder e tombar levando duas outras junto.

Do chão brotava grandes tentáculos, atacando os habitantes da cidade e destruindo suas moradias. E do céu, diversos Youkais voadores vinham para ajudar na chacina.

Retirando a espada da bainha, e vendo como prioridade encontrar sua Contratante, apenas se livrou daqueles que se encontravam em seu caminho. Mas, não conseguiu se aproximar do castelo. Os tentáculos voltaram a lhe atacar, e o grito de terror e dor chegou aos seus ouvidos, o obrigando a procurar Aya com os olhos: a moça acabava de ser erguida por um dos tentáculos e enquanto tentava desesperadamente se libertar dele, outro Youkai voava em sua direção.

_"Merda!"_ Inuyasha pensou, antes de saltar para salvar Aya. A libertou do Youkai e a capturou antes que ela caísse no chão, a colocando sentada e encostada em uma das árvores.

# Kirara! – chamou a gata Youkai, que assim como Sango e Miroku, lutavam para proteger as pessoas mais frágeis da cidade. – Fique com Aya!

A gata Youkai fez um som indicando compreensão, e Inuyasha se afastou para ir em direção ao castelo. Podia ouvir Kagome lhe chamando em sua mente, deixando claro que algo de errado estava acontecendo com ela, mas simplesmente não conseguia ver mais nada e muito menos deixá-la saber que ele lhe ouvia.

Xingou ao sentir algo atravessar seu estômago e parou. A dor queimando forte – agora – também no local atingido. E ao olhar para baixo, pode ver uma mão pálida atravessada em sua barriga. Mão que desapareceu deixando o buraco em seu estômago antes de se virar. Caiu de joelhos no chão, controlando a dor, enquanto a mulher Youkai de face extremamente pálida parava a sua frente, lambendo o sangue que banhava toda sua mão. Seus olhos de um vermelho vivo, fixos nele com sede. Uma sede que para aquela raça significa fome.

_"Vampiro?"_ Inuyasha trincou os dentes.

# Você não vai a lugar algum benzinho! – ela disse. Sua voz fria e sádica enquanto umedecia os lábios com a língua. – Você vai ficar aqui comigo e me divertir. – ela lambeu o braço para tomar o sangue. – Para um Hanyou você parece ser bastante delicioso. – sorriu sadicamente.

_"Maldição!"_ Inuyasha pensou. Como iria se livrar daquela mulher a tempo de ir ajudar Kagome.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Gemeu de dor ao sentir seu corpo bater de encontro a parede de madeira. E escorregando por ela, acabou caindo de quatro no chão. Puxou o ar com força, sentindo as pontadas dolorosas em seu tórax e gemeu mais uma vez. As pontadas só não eram mais dolorosas que a dor que continuava a afetar seu corpo, a deixando ainda mais fragilizada.

Franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio, desejando que ao menos aquela dormência cessasse para que pensasse melhor no que deveria fazer para se livrar daquela enrascada. Fechou os punhos, e piscando com força tentou afastar a tontura que queria lhe afetar.

Ouviu um riso de escárnio e desviou o olhar para o Youkai Vampiro. Ele agora estava sentado despreocupadamente na cama de casal. Seus olhos jamais a deixando enquanto suas longas mãos alisavam o arco que lhe havia sido tomado antes que tivesse a chance de lançar uma flecha. Estranhara aquele fato, mas não tivera tempo de se preocupar com a razão pelo qual ele podia tocar a madeira que apenas poderia ser tocada por uma Miko.

Ele era rápido de mais para ela. A barreira que tentava erguer para se proteger simplesmente não funcionava. E todas as vezes que o fazia, mais fraca se tornava, como se sua energia estivesse sendo drenada toda vez que a liberava. Sabia que Inuyasha estava ferido, – e pela energia que era drenada e oferecida a ele o ferimento era sério. – mas havia mais algo mais, além das dores, lhe afetando.

_"Inuyasha…"_ chamou em pensamento, incapaz de localizá-lo no exterior, embora pudesse senti-lo. Necessitava da ajuda dele. Naquele momento mais que nunca. Se não iria perder a vida antes do tempo lhe dado.

Sentiu uma mão se fechar em seu pescoço e em segundos estava sendo pressionada com violência contra a parede. Sufocando, se debateu tentando acertar o Youkai. Mas aquilo estava se provando ser mais inútil que utilizar seus poderes espirituais.

_"Inferno!"_ pensou, fechando suas mãos ao redor do punho dele.

No estado em que se encontrava se gastasse suas energias em vão, não sobreviveria por muito tempo nas mãos dele. Tinha de liberar o suficiente para eliminá-lo, mas não sabia o quanto era necessário para fazê-lo e muito menos sabia se possuía tanto poder para isso. Sufocando, chamou mais uma vez por Inuyasha.

E sem respostas e antes que perdesse a consciência, liberou sobre ele todo o poder espiritual que seu corpo era capaz de produzir naquele momento. E ao ouvir ele gritar com a dor, teve certeza de que acertara em algo, mas não havia sido capaz de matá-lo.

Antes que pudesse ser capaz de se recuperar completamente sentiu a mão pesada atingir sua face. As garras afiadas contando-lhe o rosto em três partes, antes de sentir seu corpo cair com brutalidade sobre a mesa. O material cedeu sob seu peso e sentiu algumas farpas penetrarem sua pele.

Os olhos sedentos do Youkai a analisaram com visível ódio enquanto alisava seu braço levemente queimado por sua energia.

_"Droga!"_ praguejou. Puxou o ar com força e apoiou todo o peso de seu corpo, sentado, sobre o braço esquerdo. A dor havia misteriosamente passado. Estava se sentindo extremamente cansada – sua respiração errática deixava isso claro. – mas não podia se render a ele naquele momento. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando, novamente, espantar a tontura.

# Sinceramente… - a voz fria a fez erguer a cabeça. – Nunca imaginei ter tanta diversão assim quando decidi vir atrás de Aya!

_"Aya?"_ Kagome repetiu em pensamento, tentando se lembrar se em algum momento a moça havia comentado a respeito de seu envolvimento com Youkais vampiros.

# Vou me contentar muito mais com o seu sangue, do que eu me contentaria se tivesse de beber o sangue daquela pequena vadia. – O Youkai se encontrava parado a dois passos de distância. Os olhos sangrentos analisando sedentamente o sangue que escorria pelos cortes em sua face.

_"Inuyasha!"_ chamou novamente, sentindo ainda mais medo ao não ouvi-lo responder aos seus chamados. Era evidente que seu sangue o estava tentando e se demorasse mais iria acabar sendo assassinada por ele. Ela se virou para tentar se livrar dele.

# Já lutei com muitas Miko, mas nenhuma delas chegou aos seus pés, meu anjo. – o sorriso sádico iluminou seu rosto. – Nenhuma delas usou a Hama para se salvar. Ou melhor... Acho que nenhuma delas tinha poder para usar a Hama.

Ele se abaixou para tocá-la, mas afastou-se ao ver a barreira que havia ao seu redor. Com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso, ele deu alguns passos recuando, antes de voltar para perto dela. E surpresa Kagome viu a barreira ser rompida e estourada como vidro. O impacto brutal a fazendo cair no chão.

# Seus poderes Miko nada são para mim. Não sou chamado de vampiro apenas por sugar sangue. – gabou-se. Seus passos eram vagarosos em direção a ela. – Nós vampiros somos conhecidos também por sugar a energia. E sua energia espiritual é uma delas. Ela alimenta meu corpo melhor que qualquer tipo de sangue.

_"Inuyasha…"_ respirou com dificuldade, desesperada para que ele viesse em seu auxílio.

Os olhos na cor de sangue a encaravam com divertimento mórbido. E ela estremeceu, deixando seu corpo cair para o lado. Arrastou-se pelo chão, ignorando a dor nas costelas, afastando-se todas as vezes que o Youkai dava um passo em sua direção. Ele estava brincando, pode perceber. Queria se divertir antes de tirar sua vida.

_"Yami era igual…"_ lembrou-se da capacidade que o Youkai possuía de não ser afetado pelos poderes espirituais. Embora o mesmo não pertencesse àquela família Youkai, ele deveria possuir alguma relação com ela. Havia pequenas similaridades. Pensando nisto, viu que naquele momento, a imunidade de Yami fazia um pouco de sentido.

Num passo o Youkai já estava a sua frente. Presa entre ele e a parede, não havia como escapar. E mesmo que tivesse, não tinha forças para se levantar e correr.

# Faz tempo que eu não sinto o agradável sabor do sangue de uma Miko. – sorriu. Suas mãos agarrando-lhe pelo queixo e levando o rosto dela em direção ao seu. – Sabia que o sangue de sua raça é o mais saboroso de todos?

Kagome tentou se libertar, mas da mesma maneira que liberara seus poderes os sentiu sumir. E tão logo ele virou seu roto, sentiu-o lamber os ferimentos em sua face provando o sangue. Ergueu a mão para tentar afastá-lo com a força, entretanto a tentativa não surtiu efeito, e logo o viu aprisionando suas mãos na parede ao lado de sua cabeça.

# Nunca provei um sangue tão bom quanto o seu, Miko. – revelou com sádica satisfação. – Acho que não deve existir sangue melhor que o seu. – tornou a lamber o ferimento. Uma gargalhada escapou-lhe os lábios logo em seguida. – Não tente lutar contra mim Miko. Usar seus poderes apenas lhe enfraquecem mais e mais.

O Vampiro passou o nariz por todo o contorno de sua face e foi direto para seu pescoço. Mas ali permaneceu por poucos segundos.

# Você é a escrava de um Youkai? – o rosnado foi alto e sentiu-o soltar seus braços.

Kagome gemeu quando ele puxou seus cabelos com força para trás para poder ver com mais perfeição a Marca de Inuyasha. Marca que ele imediatamente lambeu lhe provocando uma terrível dormência na região marcada, a fazendo gritar.

# Quer dizer que a Miko na verdade é uma vadia pecadora? – ele sussurrou antes de morder a ponta de sua orelha, arrancando um pouco de seu sangue. Bebeu-o e desceu a cabeça até sua garganta a lambendo. – Mas ainda é uma virgem… - concluiu soltando-lhe os cabelos. – Sim… posso sentir sua pureza. – ele umedeceu os lábios. – Acaso ele quis te conservar pura para que não perdesse os poderes?

Com violência o Vampiro agarrou sua mão e um grito alto de dor escapou de seus lábios quando ele encravou os dentes em seu punho. Sentiu o sangue abandonar o ferimento com força, sendo jorrado para dentro de sua boca e fechou os olhos.

_"Inuyasha…"_ gritou novamente, suas mãos lutando para se afastar dele. E unindo toda sua energia para impedi-lo de matá-la provocou uma explosão, atirando o vampiro para longe de si, e ao mesmo tempo, sentindo ser atirada para trás.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Inuyasha praguejou em voz alta enquanto se recuperava do último ataque daquele Youkai. Sabia que aquela raça em questão nunca era derrotada por um único indivíduo de outra raça, mas jamais achou que seria tão difícil. A pele impenetrável dele fizera a espada feita com o canino de seu pai, voar e acabar agarrada ao solo – numa considerável distância dele.

_"Kagome!"_ chamou pelo nome dela em sua mente, ainda não conseguindo ver o que lhe fazia mal.

Praguejou mentalmente, temendo que algo acontecesse a ela. E voltou seus olhos para a Youkai. Mesmo com o ferimento em seu estomago agora parcialmente cicatrizado pela energia de sua contratante, não era capaz de se mover o suficiente rápido para escapar de todas as investidas dela.

Ouvir o grito de Aya e desviou a atenção para ela. Em questão de segundos, Kirara havia sido atirada para longe dela e se encontrava desmaiada e destransformada sobre a raiz exposta de uma árvore. Aya segurava com força o braço do Youkai que a erguia do chão pelo pescoço. Suas pernas se debatendo numa tentativa de acertá-lo.

Inuyasha girou a espada em suas mãos, e cortou o ar. Uma grande camada de energia dourada voou velozmente em direção ao Youkai e o explodiu. Aya – que se encontrava presa ele. – caiu no chão produzindo um baixo som de dor. Suas mãos imediatamente viajaram para seu tornozelo. A careta em sua face evidenciando uma torção.

Não se aproximou dela. Sua distração havia permitido que a Youkai lhe atingisse mais uma vez, o atirando a metros de distância de onde estivera anteriormente. Caiu de costas para o chão e viu sua espada voar para longe de suas mãos.

# Não deveria abaixar a guarda perto de mim, Hanyou! – a Youkai disse, se aproximando dele. – Sabe… - ela sorriu. – vou adorar beber seu sangue. Mesmo sendo um Hibrido você cheira deliciosamente bem.

O Príncipe de Batsu a encarou com nojo, mas a única coisa que fez foi olhar em direção a casa Senhorial. O grito de dor de Kagome veio alto em sua mente junto ao seu nome, atingindo seu peito como um punhal. Rosnou, e tentou ignorar a queimação provocada pelo pacto, ao mesmo tempo que viu uma grande explosão e em seguida viu o corpo de Kagome cair do segundo andar.

# Kagome! – Gritou se jogando para frente e pegando a espada. Mas não pode se aproximar. Além da Youkai o ter alcançado, uma barreira vermelha sangue acabara de se erguer impedindo que ele fosse ao seu socorro. – Saia da minha frente desgraçada!

# Mesmo que eu saia da sua frente, jamais vai conseguir ultrapassar a barreira erguida por meu irmão usando-se dos poderes de sua vadia Miko. – ela sorriu, sob o olhar de ira dele. – Deixe ele se divertir com a vadiazinha… - lambeu os lábios. – Venha se divertir comigo.

O Hanyou praguejou e tentou passar pela Youkai, mas ela lhe agarrou pelos pés e o atirou contra a barreira. Barreira que o atirou no ar depois de lhe jogar uma grande descarga de energia corrompida. Ajeitando sua postura, viu com horror um Youkai vampiro se juntar a Kagome no interior da barreira.

# Não! - gritou, se atirando contra a barreira e ignorando os choques que ela lhe dava. Youkais Vampiros eram sádicos e adoravam torturar suas vítimas antes matá-las. E não podia deixar isso acontecer à Kagome.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Kagome respirou profundamente tentando afastar a dormência no braço que havia sido mordido. Piscando, e vendo tudo a sua frente ficar fora de foco, sorriu levemente ao identificar Inuyasha do outro lado do que parecia um manto vermelho e gelatinoso.

_"Uma barreira!" _pensou com desgosto, descobrindo a razão pelo qual ele não viera em seu socorro antes. E nem viria agora, mesmo que pudesse vê-la.

# O veneno fará efeito daqui a alguns segundos. – anunciou o Youkai parando diante dela. A queimadura em sua mão, estava mais séria agora. – Nunca tive a necessidade de usá-lo com nenhuma outra vítima, mas estou sem paciência para esse seu joguinho. Suas mãos realmente me atrapalham. - ele mostrou seus braços queimados.

A donzela Miko gritou ao sentir o pé dele pisar com força em sua mão. Pode sentir os ossos se destroçarem sob o peso, juntamente ao anel que a unia à Inuyasha. Mordeu os lábios e gemeu de dor quando ele interrompeu a tortura para virá-la de barriga para cima com os pés.

# Pare de tentar lutar! – ele mandou, quando ela o olhou tentando utilizar suas energias para explodir a barreira que ele criara. – Se me saciar com suas energias, não poderei aproveitar o gosto de seu sangue.

Kagome piscou, e ao tornar a abrir os olhos pôde compreender que algo estava errado. Os olhos do vampiro viajaram furtivamente pelo seu corpo, deixando explicito, não apenas o desejo pelo sangue. Mas o desejo pelo seu corpo. E foi como seu coração houvesse parado. A dormência que ia sendo espalhada por seu corpo, enquanto sentia a Marca de seu pecado começar a sangrar, não era nada em comparação ao desespero que a afligiu.

_"Por Kami! Inuyasha!"_

# Sabe Miko… - ele segurou seu rosto, ao se abaixar ao seu lado. – Quero provar seu sangue enquanto me satisfaço com seu corpo.

# Não! – a jovem Miko gritou de desespero e de dor, seus olhos procurando Inuyasha do outro lado da barreira.

Com as garras afiadas o Youkai havia rasgado a parte superior de seu vestido, expondo sua pele para ele. A ardência que a incomodara em seguida, evidenciava que sua pele havia sido flagelada durante o ato.

O vampiro sorriu e abaixou a cabeça para poder beijar a pele recém descoberta. E ignorando a jovem que se debatia abaixo de si, utilizando-se de toda sua força espiritual e física, tomou os lábios dela em um beijo violento. Kagome empurrou os ombros dele com força, ignorando a dor de sua mão ferida, e já podendo sentir os efeitos do veneno em seu corpo. O braço que havia sido mordido não obedecia mais aos seus desejos.

_"Inuyasha!"_ gritou mentalmente.

A boca do Youkai estava sobre a sua a atacando com crueldade.

# Você é uma vadiazinha bem rebelde não? – a voz fria lhe falou. – Vou adorar lhe dar uma lição, já que nenhum outro o fez.

Sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo, e tentou se livrar dele. Mas o veneno, por causa de sua fraqueza, se espalhara velozmente por seu corpo a imobilizando. Com os olhos fechados, sentiu-o beijar seu rosto, seus lábios, seu pescoço, sua clavícula. Trilhava uma linha até a altura de seu umbigo, num toque íntimo. Ato que nem Inuyasha se permitira realizar. Apertou as pálpebras com força. Seu corpo adormecido não lhe ajudaria em nada.

Suas pernas foram afastadas, e mesmo dormente pode sentir a saia do vestido deslizar expondo suas pernas para o Youkai. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e uma súplica escapou de seus lábios, enquanto via Inuyasha a encarar com horror do outro lado da barreira. O que suas conhecidas Miko alegavam ser um momento mágico, quando chegavam a se interessar por seus companheiros escolhidos, para ela estava se tornando um pesadelo.

# Por favor!

Conseguiu murmurar, e uma dor quase insuportável se espalhou por sua perna. Desde que conhecera Inuyasha e ele lhe explicara certos detalhes do Pacto de Sangue, ficava secretamente imaginando como aquilo seria. Queria que ele fosse homem que lhe ensinasse a amar. Mas não da maneira Miko. Da maneira como um marido e uma mulher se amavam em sua noite de núpcias. Como pensava que iria ser ainda aquela manhã, mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer horas depois. Não queria que alguém tirasse sua pureza no lugar de Inuyasha. Não queria que sua vida fosse tomada por outra pessoa.

# Inuyasha… - debilmente, estendeu a mão em direção a ele, vendo-o lhe dar as costas. - Não! - gritou.

Fechou os olhos com força e sentindo uma dor insuportável em seu ventre e em seu peito, deixou um grito escapar de seus lábios. Como uma bomba, sua energia espiritual explodiu. A luz rosa tocou o céu escurecido abrindo um buraco nas nuvens negras provocando um barulho ensurdecedor, enquanto se expandia como a energia emanada por uma bomba. Puxando o ar com força pelos lábios, sentiu o peso do corpo sobre si desaparecer, e logo foi engolida pela escuridão.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Foi com horror que Inuyasha assistiu o Vampiro sentar sob Kagome enquanto a livrara das roupas que ela vestia. Socou a barreira com violência, sabendo que ela estava sofrendo, mas suas tentativas de fazer aquela magia ser rompida eram inúteis.

_"Não posso deixá-lo fazer isso!"_ pensou empurrando a barreira com violência inútil, quando Kagome estendeu a mão em sua direção num pedido de socorro. E sentindo-se inútil, deixou seu corpo deslizar em direção ao chão, até estar de joelhos. Necessitava ajudar sua Contratante e impedir que aquele Youkai fizesse o que desejava, mas, simplesmente, não conseguia fazê-lo.

Abriu os olhos, e por um momento tudo a sua frente ficou vermelho e sua mente ficou vazia. Seus dentes pareceram aumentar de tamanho, e listras roxas surgiram em sua face, enquanto a pulseira dada por Kagome adquiria a cor vermelho sangue.

Aproveitando o fato de que ele ainda não havia ficado de pé, a Youkai Vampiro saltou sobre ele. Mas suas intenções imediatamente foram desfeitas quando Inuyasha se virou para ele. E o Youkai não teve tempo de fugir. Saltando sobre ele, em grande velocidade, Inuyasha o derrubou no chão.

_"Inuyasha!" _a voz de Kagome, daquela vez ecoou com uma dor que ele nunca esperava ouvi-la passar. Sentindo a mesma dor que ela, mixada a punição dada pelo Pacto Sanguíneo, olhou para a ela. E antes que pudesse se dar conta, estava sendo pressionado contra uma árvore. Todos seus ossos sendo esmagados por uma força invisível enquanto uma descarga de energia o eletrocutava.

Abrindo os olhos, voltou a ver tudo em sua cor natural. Uma densa camada rosa pérola parecia ter se apoderado de tudo ao seu redor. Partes das paredes de toda a casa Senhorial haviam sido arrancadas e a vegetação da floresta ia se pulverizando em algumas partes.

Virou o rosto; a Youkai Vampiro se contorcia e urrava de dor enquanto seu corpo era queimado preso no ar. Manchas negras aparecendo por todo ele antes dele finalmente ser desintegrado.

E quando a energia desapareceu, sentiu como se houvessem acabado de tirar um peso enorme de sobre seu corpo. Seus joelhos encontraram o chão, mas ele não teve tempo de se preocupar com aquilo. Assim como o Youkai, a barreira que havia o impedido de salvar Kagome, havia desaparecido. E correu para encontrar sua Contratante em meio a nuvem de fumaça que tomara conta da cidade.

E foi ao vê-la que ouviu seu coração lamentar. Todo o local que fora protegido pela barreira estava ocupado por uma carga elétrica. As finas centelhas do poder de sua Contratante produziam baixos estalos e brilhavam quando se chocavam.

Sentia as centelhas de Hama rasgar-lhe as vestes e sua pele, mas assim como as dores do Pacto, as ignorou. Naquele momento não havia dor maior que aquele de ver o estado de Kagome no chão. Seu rosto estava coberto de arranhões, e pelo sangue que escorria sendo lavado pela fraca camada de chuva que caía. Seus olhos olhavam perdidamente para o nada. Os lábios entreabertos sugavam o ar com dificuldade.

# Kagome! – chamou com delicadeza. Retirando a parte de cima de sua veste a cobriu. Não queria ter de encarar as marcas que evidenciavam ainda mais o que ele presenciara sem poder fazer nada. – Kagome! Meu amor… - tocou o rosto dela. Entretanto ela não se moveu. Nem as gotas de água que caiam sobre seus olhos, pareciam capazes de fazê-la despertar. Ela estava catatônica. – Kagome? Kagome? Por Kami! Eu estou aqui! Meu amor… você está me ouvindo? Fale comigo! – implorou.

Passou a mão por baixo de seu pescoço e a ergueu, deitando sua face em seu peito. Mas ela permaneceu imóvel. Seu coração continuava a bater aceleradamente e sua respiração permanecia descompassada; como se ela houvesse passado minutos sem respirar.

Olhou para as pernas dela, e desesperou-se ao ver a poça de sangue que estava se formando embaixo dela. Abraçou-a com força contra seu peito, sacudindo seu corpo para frente e para trás, tentando evitar que lágrimas abandonassem seus olhos. Sentindo o cheiro daquele que a atacara, espalhado por todo o corpo dela, enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dela e fechou os olhos.

# Me perdoe, meu amor. Eu falhei em lhe proteger! - e deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Sora abriu os olhos repentinamente, sentando-se com brutalidade. Atordoada, imediatamente olhou para a janela de sua pequena cabana. No céu, quase imperceptível em meio a escuridão noturna, ondas róseas passavam velozmente se espalhando e se misturando a atmosfera. Ondas que significavam a explosão de um grande poder espiritual. Fenômeno que apenas havia tido a oportunidade de ver uma vez em sua vida.

Saltou da cama e em instantes se encontrava do lado de fora, respirando o ar gélido. Queria tentar sentir melhor a energia, mas ela já havia se dissipado completamente sem deixar rastros. A impossibilitando de localizar sua origem.

O ventou soprou com mais força e inalou fortemente. Aquela espécie de explosão era uma característica das Miko legítimas. Uma defesa instintiva de seu corpo e espírito. Defesa que ela havia visto ser utilizada há quinze anos quando uma Miko tentou salvar seu corpo do corromper carnal. E ao se recordar disso, instintivamente, voltou os olhos para o interior de sua cabana.

O relógio da vida de Kagome se encontrava exatamente no mesmo lugar que o havia deixado desde que o invocara para saber o que estava acontecendo com sua neta. E surpreendeu-se ao ver o ponteiro que marcava as horas girar duas vezes com velocidade antes de parar, deixando um rastro negro atrás de si, e eliminando alguns dias de vida de sua dona.

# Impossível! – sussurrou para si mesma ao olhar para o horizonte.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Os olhos castanhos analisavam o céu com cautela e horror. De pé na varanda do cômodo que dividia com seu esposo, analisava a luminosidade rósea desaparecer aos poucos cedendo espaço para o negro noturno. O ar soprou com força violenta e imediatamente alisou o braço onde sua cicatriz estava. Podia senti-la formigar incomodamente por causa daquela grande explosão de energia que significava uma única coisa.

Abaixou o olhar e virou o rosto um pouco para poder olhar de soslaio para o homem que se colocava de pé a suas costas. Seu olhar era entristecido, e ele pareceu notar isso ao desviar seus olhos do céu para encará-la. Ele tocou seu braço alisando a cicatriz que ia desde seu punho até o cotovelo, com extremo cuidado. Como se aquele gesto – feito de forma errada – pudesse fazer o ferimento antigo se abrir.

Yuki fez apenas um leve gesto de afirmação com a cabeça, sabendo o que o marido almejava, mesmo que palavras não abandonassem seus lábios. Sentindo o calor de seu marido lhe abandonar, abraçou o próprio corpo em sinal de proteção, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos.

**Tsuzuki...**

**_ღ.ღ.ღ_**  
**  
Kyuuketsuki – Vampiro**

**

* * *

**Depois de muito esforço um grande grupo consegue arrombar a casa onde mora Telly Black, mas a única coisa que encontram é um bilhete escrito: _**Não me matem!!!**_

Em fim... realmente gosto de minha vida. E eu espero, sinceramente, que apesar dos acontecimentos vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo. E a única coisa que tenho de dizer em minha defesa é que é necessário que cada uma dessas coisas aconteçam de agora em diante.

Neste capítulo, eu dei uma pista sobre a razão pela qual Yami era imune às Miko, mas antes que me perguntem, ele não é um Youkai Vampiro. Vocês vão entender isso mais tarde, quando ele voltar a aparecer. Sim... ele vai voltar aparecer. :P Ee... o lado Youkai de Inuyasha tentou se libertar pela primeira vez. Muah muah muah.

Espero que tenham gostado, e não vou prometer que postarei logo o próximo capítulo, pois dependo do meu tempo. Mas prometo que assim que terminar, estarei o postando. Ok?

O que vai acontecer no **31: Kizu (ferida)**

**-** A explicação de como Kagome se livrou de um Vampiro.

**- **Kagome sente que a morte está proxima.

**Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Mandem Reviews!!! :P**


	31. Kizu

Olá!!! Olha eu aqui! Depois de um grande tempo, postando mais um capítulo para vocês... tenho que correr... vou ter de sair com mamy e se ela ver que estou de boby no pc, ao invés de estar me arrumando, ela me estrangula. Pois é... meu tempinho T-T estou louca para poder ter um tempo maior para sentar no pc.

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews. E dizer que não, eu não seria louca de fazer com que Kagome fosse realmente violentada. E que tudo o que está acontecendo tem um motivo e vamos ter explicações nos próximos capítulos.

Obrigada.

Boa leitura.

_MDP Drama parte 2_**  
**

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Kizu**  
\Capítulo Trinta e Um\

ღ

ღ

**03 dias restantes…**

Os olhos castanhos se mantinham fixos e concentrados no horizonte. Aguardando que as respostas para todas as suas dúvidas viessem repentinamente trazidas pela estranha brisa que soprava àquela manhã. Mas nada lhe era dito. Nada lhe era respondido. E incomodava-se com isto. Sabia, não apenas pela maneira estranha como ocorrera o amanhecer daquele dia, - vindo sem o belo cantar dos pássaros - que algo terrível acontecera. A angústia que atacava-lhe o peito, comprimindo seu coração de forma dolorosa, era uma prova disto.

Durante a noite, despertara sentindo uma grande e poderosa camada de energia se expandir ao seu redor. E não conseguira voltar a dormir, frustrada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, por não ter conseguido localizar a fonte e a origem de tanto poder. Por não ter tido tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo. Pois, da mesma maneira que surgira, ela desaparecera. E sem deixar rastros.

Havia histórias - lendas de uma época onde as Miko ainda eram caracterizadas como fantasias da mente Humana em uma Era totalmente Youkai. - que narravam o grande poder das mulheres que eram capazes de purificar até a mais impura das almas. E numa dessas, era citado este fenômeno e o grande poder que essas mulheres possuíam. Poder, que mesmo quando aparentava ser extinto, renascia como uma fênix, sendo invocado inconscientemente para proteger quem lhe possuía. Uma habilidade que apenas as Miko legítimas possuíam.

Nessas histórias, ainda era acrescentada que essa explosão de poder apenas podia ser realizada em situações extremas: ou quando a morte estava a se aproximar, ou quando a pureza de seu corpo estava preste a ser tomada sem seu desejo; Mas tal fenômeno não era apenas capaz de eliminar o mais forte dos inimigos, ele também poderia levar a dona de tanta energia ao total esgotamento ou à morte.

Para os antigos, aquilo era apenas lenda. Nenhum ser vivente - Humano ou Youkai - seria capaz de liberar uma energia capaz de exterminar uma nação. Caracterizavam-no apenas como mito. Mas, Haru sabia que não o era. Especialmente, por aquele fenômeno não lhe ser algo inédito. Já o havia presenciado uma vez, e era isto a causa de sua inquietude. Sabia o que aquilo significava. E tão logo amanhecera - através da esfera que ficava a flutuar sobre a mesa de madeira - e entrara em contato com Sora, todas as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas: a energia havia sido liberada por Kagome, por decorrência de uma tentativa ou uma violência contra sua inocência.

Primeiro achava o ser impossível, mas depois de ouvir de Sora tudo o que Tsubaki havia dito ter descoberto através de Maemi, sentou-se e acreditou ser sim, possível. Embora tudo se encaixasse, sua mente insistia que aquilo era ilógico. Por anos, estivera perto de Kagome. Por anos pudera estudá-la e descobrir os segredos por trás de sua existência, mas jamais sentira necessidade de fazê-lo. E agora, uma vez que ela se encontrava longe de seu alcance, se maldizia por não ter se aproveitado de suas oportunidades. Por ter obedecido ao Conselho e a tratado com descaso.

Mas como Kagome podia manter tamanho poder, sem ser notada por elas? Alguém que possuísse aquela quantidade de energia que a despertou durante a noite, poderia ser sentido a distância. Mesmo sem nem ao menos chegar a utilizar o poder propriamente dito. E por mais que ficasse a pensar nisto. Mais dúvidas invadiam sua mente.

# A única coisa que posso dizer a este respeito, Haru… - Sora iniciou como se pudesse ler sua mente. Sua voz saindo extremamente baixa através da bola de energia que utilizavam para se comunicar. - É que Kagome esteve bloqueando seu poder para se proteger durante todo o tempo que esteve sobre nossos cuidados. Obviamente, acredito que ela o estivesse fazendo sem ao menos perceber.

Haru se moveu, ficando de frente para a esfera que flutuava sobre a mesa de madeira no centro da cabana. Concordava com aquelas palavras, afinal de contas, se ela realmente possuísse toda aquela energia dentro de si, omiti-lo em prol de sua proteção não lhe seria difícil. O corpo dela poderia estar fazendo isso inconscientemente ou por alguma intervenção de sua mãe no passado. Haru conhecia a prima e podia dizer com convicção que ela fora a Miko mais extraordinária que conhecera. Não possuía nem metade de todo aquele poder que explodira durante a noite, mas sabia exatamente como utilizar cada um de suas habilidades espirituais.

# Nós deveríamos ter suspeitado disto no dia de seu nascimento. - anunciou a ex-soberana se sentando na cadeira diante da mesa. Suas sobrancelhas se estreitando. - Se tivéssemos pensando corretamente teríamos percebido o que tínhamos na mão. - coçou a testa. Podia sentir uma terrível dor de cabeça se aproximar. - Quanto tempo de vida disse que Kagome ainda tem?

# Mais ou menos três dias. - respondeu com amargura. - Quarenta e oito horas de sua vida foram apagadas instantaneamente.

Haru abaixou o olhar entristecida. Realmente gostaria que fosse capaz de encontrar Kagome antes que a morte a abraçasse. Mas via que isto se provava uma tarefa quase impossível. Assim como as Miko não estavam sendo capazes de localizá-la, ela também não o era. Todas as aves que havia enviado para tentar encontrá-la haviam retornado sem pistas nenhuma de sua localização.

# Não vamos chorar pelo o leite derramado. - Sora mandou. - Mas temos que ver que isto realmente é preocupante. - Haru abriu os olhos para encará-la. - Se isto aconteceu, significa que Kagome pode ter tido sua pureza arrancada a força. Isto é, há algo errado acontecendo. Não podemos alegar que Kagome é uma desertora e que ela vem se deitando com um Youkai. Isto prova que ela era intocada.

# O que está sugerindo?

# Sinceramente… Nem ao menos eu o sei, Haru. Minha mente esta embaralha. Não consigo compreender o que acontece com Kagome ou o que a faz agir da maneira que esta agindo. - Sora passou as mãos nos cabelos. - Não estava errada ao dizer que Kagome é pura. A alma dela realmente o é. - ela fez silêncio. - As únicas coisas em que posso pensar neste momento é que ela talvez esteja sendo controlada pelo Youkai. Ou que ainda falta um pedaço do quebra cabeça que temos nas mãos. Mas não consigo encontrar essa peça. Sinto que ela está diante de mim… mas por algum motivo não posso vê-la.

Haru deitou a cabeça no ombro. Sabia exatamente o que Sora estava sentindo, pois o sentia desde que pisara naquela cabana e passara a refletir sobre tudo o que acontecera. Sobre tudo o que envolvia Kagome. E tinha certeza que a resposta para tudo, apenas não havia explodido em sua mente ainda, por conseqüência da falha que ela possuía em suas memórias. Falha que havia sido criada por sua prima - a mãe Kagome. Falha a lhe provar que ela não queria que eles descobrissem uma coisa que apenas ela poderia saber.

Mas o que seria isso?

ღ.ღ.ღ

O som estridente ecoou por toda a região e alguns pássaros voaram apressados e assustados das árvores em direção ao horizonte. Com um rosnado alto, seguido de um praguejar, Inuyasha tornou a acertar mais um soco em uma das árvores a sua frente. Não apenas abrindo um buraco em seu tronco, mas fazendo com que ela despencasse e acabasse por quebrar os galhos das árvores que se encontravam no caminho.

Miroku poderia dizer com convicção que já havia duas horas que o Hanyou herdeiro de Batsu se encontrava naquele estado. Descontando sua frustração e ira nas árvores ou pronunciando coisas - que ele era incapaz de compreender. - enquanto se maldizia andando de um lado ou outro. Ignorando e não desejando a presença de ninguém ao seu lado.

Mas em momento algum, ele o deixara sozinho como havia mandado nos primeiros minutos - quando ainda estava consciente de sua presença. Sabia como o Hanyou deveria estar a se sentir. E a pior coisa que poderia ser feita, seria deixá-lo sozinho.

Observara a expressão dele enquanto erguia Kagome - fisicamente e emocionalmente destruída - nos braços e arrumava um lugar onde a pudesse proteger dos olhares e da chuva. Observara a expressão dele enquanto a curandeira do vilarejo se encarregava de velar pelos cuidados dos ferimentos dela; E enquanto ele e Sango tentavam ajudá-lo com o ferimento que ele possuía na barriga. - depois de muito tempo tentando-o convencer de que ele nada poderia fazer para ajudá-la se permanecesse ferido.

Inuyasha estava revoltado consigo mesmo. Achando-se incapaz. A seu ver, tudo que acontecera havia sido por sua culpa. Acreditava que era sua culpa Kagome estar em tal estado deplorável e ter sofrido tal trauma, pois ele deveria ter sido capaz de ajudá-la. Apesar de não demonstrar em sua face, Inuyasha estaria a sentir as torturantes dores ocasionadas pela união deles em um Pacto Sanguíneo.

E Miroku sabia, eram nelas que ele estava se apoiando agora. Inuyasha estava agradecendo pela dor. Vendo nela uma penitência correta para o pecado que havia sido permitir que machucassem Kagome daquele modo. Sabia disso, pois ele estaria se sentindo do mesmo modo em seu lugar.

O Houshi abaixou a cabeça, e voltou a erguê-la. Seus olhos, agora, se fixando nas vestes de Inuyasha, podendo ver a mancha vermelha a se formar no tecido.

# Pare com isso Inuyasha! - aconselhou, dando um passo a frente. - Abriu seu ferimento.

Deveria perceber que não adiantaria. Viu-o socar mais uma árvore, e soltou o ar com força. Ele e Sango apenas haviam percebido a gravidade de todo aquele ataque surpresa tarde de mais. Por todo momento, ele a jovem Taiji-Ya estiveram ocupados velando pela integridade física dos aldeões. Estranhavam o fato de o ataque ser consideravelmente fraco, - especialmente por quase não saírem feridos da ocorrência - mas não haviam visto nada de muito errado naquilo. Ao menos não até verem tudo ser envolto pela Hama que assassinara os Youkais, e depois notarem para onde todos os aldeões se dirigiam ao termino de tudo. Não até verem Kagome nos braços de Inuyasha. Seu estado deixando evidente, para todos ali, o que acontecera.

# Inuyasha… - chamou-o novamente, sem sucesso. – Pare com isso! Você não estará ajudando em absolutamente nada, fazendo isto. Inuyasha! - chamou-o mais alto, cansado de suas tentativas serem inúteis. - Você não está fazendo bem algum a Kagome ou a si mesmo assim. Kagome não irá gostar de lhe ver ferido, quando acordar.

Inuyasha parou, mas não se virou para encará-lo. Mesmo assim, Miroku suspirou em alivio enquanto dava alguns passos para aproximar-se dele. Com os punhos fechados, o Hanyou manteve-se a tentar controlar a vontade que possuía de continuar a destruir tudo aquilo. De acabar com a própria existência por ter sido fraco e incapaz. Mas Miroku estava certo. Aquelas suas atitudes não iriam mudar o que acontecera. E definitivamente, não iriam ajudar Kagome a se recuperar.

Passando a mão na cabeça se maldisse pela milionésima vez. Sabia que o Youkai Vampiro havia sido exterminado por ela segundos antes que ele conseguisse completar seu propósito nojento, mas nada apagaria este trauma da mente de Kagome. Nada a faria esquecer que quase havia sido violentada. Nenhuma mulher conseguia deixar para trás essa terrível experiência.

Mas outra coisa também lhe preocupava: Para se salvar Kagome havia liberado, ao mesmo tempo, toda a energia espiritual que seu corpo possuía. O havia levado ao total esgotamento. Por isso podia sentir que a essência de Kagome estava fragilizada. Como se uma linha tênue fosse o que ainda segurasse sua vida, e que qualquer pequeno sacolejar pudesse rompê-la.

Miroku dissera que se ela houvesse mantido a explosão por um segundo a mais, ou liberado ainda mais Hama, ela teria morrido. Afinal, uma Miko que possui a Hama em sua essência jamais pode extinguir a Hama desta maneira. É letal. E o Houshi acrescentara que ele também teria sido exterminado em tal condição.

Era a essência de Kagome que o protegia contra os verdadeiros efeitos da Hama em um Youkai ou Hanyou. E se ela se extinguisse, ele perderia essa proteção e seria facilmente eliminado. Mas ele não necessitava daquelas explicações para saber da existência dessa possibilidade. Sentira as dores na pele, enquanto era pressionado contra a madeira e depois, enquanto sentia os choques ao se aproximar dela.

Por isso, agora, Kagome havia tido alguns anos de sua vida tomados. Se ela fosse viver por mais dez anos, agora este tempo deveria ter sido reduzido pela metade. Mas o que mais lhe angustiava aquele respeito, era que ele sabia que ela não tinha anos de vida para serem subtraídos.

# Maldição! - praguejou inconformado.

Se sua única esperança antes era encontrar Sesshoumaru, agora, não tinha mais nenhuma. Não haveria tempo de encontrar o meio-irmão e pedir-lhe socorro. Kagome não iria ter forças de continuar uma jornada nem tão cedo, e ele não poderia jamais deixá-la ali para ir atrás do irmão. Não suportaria a distancia e a dúvida a respeito de seu bem estar. Estavam ilhados naquela cidade.

# Vamos voltar para Kagome, Inuyasha. - disse-lhe em um tom que ele jamais pensou ouvir do Houshi. - Quando ela acordar vai gostar de lhe ver ao lado dela. Ela não vai querer a presença de mais ninguém ao seu lado. Ela vai querer você. É em você que ela irá se apoiar para não cair num abismo.

Sentiu a mão de Miroku em seu ombro e se virou para encará-lo. A força que ele lhe transmitia pelo olhar era algo que desconhecia, e sem saber como, sentiu-se um pouco aliviado. Fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça, concordando com ele, e deixou-se ser guiado até a casa enquanto os moradores da cidade trabalhavam para restaurar o que havia sido destruído.

Assim que entrou na cabana, Sango saiu em companhia de Miroku para deixá-lo sozinho com ela. Pedindo, para que ele enviasse lhe avisasse quando Kagome acordasse. E ele concordou sem reclamar e pensar duas vezes.

Sozinho, Inuyasha se viu sentando na cama ao lado de sua Contratante. Notando, que agora que estava ao lado dela, as dores geradas pelo pacto, estavam menos intensas. Inclinando-se sobre ela, beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho e ternura. Desejando que ela estivesse bem e desperta para lhe retribuir ao gesto de amor.

Se não soubesse a verdade, através da face tranqüila da jovem donzela Miko ele poderia jurar que nada lhe havia acontecido.

Todos os ferimentos de seu corpo haviam sido tratados eficientemente e agora estavam ocultos pela manta que a cobria. Mas a atenção de Inuyasha viajou imediatamente para a mão esquerda dela, pousada sobre a direita em sua barriga. E ele a tocou com cuidado, a erguendo até a altura de seus lábios.

Alisou seu próprio rosto com a mão dela enfaixada, controlando a vontade de chorar. E ao abrir os olhos, fixou-os no anel que simbolizava a união deles, e que estava sobre a mesa. A pedra havia sido completamente destroçada e o material se encontrava retorcido. Mostrando que a força aplicada pelo Youkai Vampiro não havia sido pouca. E que um pouco mais de força resultaria na perda total da mão de Kagome.

Mesmo não querendo se afastar dela, se obrigou a fazê-lo. Caminhou até a mesa e analisou os potes com pastas que a curandeira havia deixado ali em cima para que ela pudesse utilizá-los novamente quando viesse refazer os curativos de Kagome. Medicamentos, que em seus pensamentos, não eram nada comparados aos que a jovem Miko fazia.

Pegou um dos potes, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o odor dele. Em seguida levou seu punho até sua boca e com os caninos, rasgou-lhe a pele fazendo com que o sangue lhe abandonasse as veias. - aquela dor, não sendo nada em comparação ao incomodo provocado pelo pacto. Estendeu a mão e deixou que um pouco do líquido vermelho caísse na mistura, antes de encher metade de um copo - outrora vazio - Terminando isto, lambeu o ferimento, fazendo com que a hemorragia cessasse.

Trancando a porta, para que não fossem incomodados. Descobriu Kagome e desfez todos os curativos que haviam sido feitos, assim, com cuidado e resistindo aos sentimentos que lhe atingiam por ter uma visão nítida dos ferimentos dela, - especialmente aquele que havia sido feito na parte interna de sua coxa. - cuidou dela. Através daquele medicamento, seu sangue penetraria com mais facilidade o corpo de Kagome e ela teria seus ferimentos curados com mais eficácia.

E assim que terminou. Erguendo-a com delicadeza, para a posição sentada. Ajudou-a, a beber todo o conteúdo do copo com seu sangue.

# Perdoe-me por seu sofrimento, meu amor… - pediu-lhe, a deitando novamente. Sua outra mão viajando até o rosto dela. Sua expressão permanecia cálida como a de um anjo. – Perdoe-me por não ter conseguido lhe alcançar.

ღ.ღ.ღ

# Mama…

A voz infantil a chamou em tom baixo. E atendendo-a, Yuki deixou a varanda, entrando no quarto e sorrindo para a pequena menina. Parada a porta do cômodo, sua filha a encarava como se pedisse autorização para entrar, e assim que a conseguiu – através do sorriso da matriarca – fechou a porta e correu até ela.

# O que houve? – Yuki questionou, se sentando na poltrona, com a filha no colo.

# Senti algo estranho durante a noite, mama. – ela revelou. Abaixando os olhos e brincando com a fita do corpete do vestido da mãe. – Senti medo e dor, mama… - ela mordeu os lábios, e de cabeça baixa não viu a expressão de sua mãe. – Por que eu senti isso, mama?

Yuki olhou carinhosamente para a filha, quando ela a encarou com curiosidade, enquanto aguardava sua resposta. Sabia que a energia que explodira durante a noite havia sido forte, mas jamais imaginara que a filha pudesse ter sido afetada por ela.

# Isso foi apenas um pesadelo, meu amor. – explicou-lhe, penteando os cabelos dela com os dedos. – Existem pesadelos que apenas lhe deixam com sensações e não imagens. – beijou-lhe a testa. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Não tinha como explicar para ela o que realmente era aquilo. E nem havia razões para fazê-lo, quando o que desejava era mantê-la, por enquanto, totalmente alheia a certos detalhes da existência Miko. Mas principalmente, se começasse a explicar para ela o que era aquilo, teria de lhe dizer a razão pelo qual ela sentira aquelas emoções. E ainda não era a hora certa.

# Mama? – a pequena tornou a chamá-la. – Onde está Tou-san?

# Ele foi ajudar uma amiga, meu amor. – ela respondeu. – Em breve ele estará de volta.

ღ.ღ.ღ

# Como ele está? - Sango perguntou, assim que Miroku sentou ao seu lado em um dos bancos na frente da casa senhorial.

# Arrasado não seria bem a palavra certa. - Miroku disse, pousando seu braço ainda ferido e enfaixado sobre o bom. - Ele parece mais destruído e a beira de um precipício. - fez uma careta. - Ele realmente está se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu.

Sango fez um gesto de compreensão, e suspirou olhando para frente. Imaginava o que Inuyasha deveria estar sentindo naquele momento. Sabia o que era aquele sentimento de impotência. Já havia sentido aquele sentimento de culpa que surgia quando percebia que nada havia sido capaz de fazer para evitar que um ente querido ou amor, fosse destruído.

Suspirou e olhou para o local atrás do casa Senhorial. Local onde Kagome havia sido presa em uma barreira de energia enquanto era tortura. Local onde agora ninguém podia pisar, afinal, a energia de Kagome ainda se encontrava a rodear o local, machucando até mesmo os humanos. As fagulhas de Hama ainda estouravam brilhando e encantando algumas crianças a se aproximarem - apenas o necessário - para assistir o fenômeno, que para elas era mágico.

Franziu o cenho, enquanto observava Aya passar na companhia de mais duas aldeãs, carregando bacias com água. Depois que tudo havia acabado ela se isolara deles, ficando o mais afastada possível. Nem sequer ousara se aproximar de Inuyasha e muito menos procurara saber se Kagome estava bem. Talvez ela apenas sentisse a necessidade de se afastar, por ser quem fora no passado de Inuyasha. Ou talvez existisse outro motivo para isso.

Por todo momento que a via, ficava a analisá-la com cautela. Em busca de sinais de culpa: por aquilo ter acontecido excepcionalmente por culpa dela. Ou de agrado - mesmo que este inconsciente -, afinal, a mulher do homem que ela ama havia quase sido violentada e assassinada. Mas não conseguia ver absolutamente nada. Nenhum tipo de sentimento. Nem mesmo a preocupação, por acabar sendo acusada por Inuyasha e renegada por ele.

# Acha que Kagome vai conseguir superar isso? - ouviu Miroku questionar, a arrancando de seus devaneios. - Conheci algumas mulheres vítimas de violência. - anunciou, e Sango o encarou. Aquela era a primeira vez que se falavam sem propósito de iniciarem uma briga desde o episódio com Myeki. - Querendo ou não o trauma deixa marcas. Sem contar o sofrimento pelos futuros maridos ou maridos as abandonarem por não suportar olhar para uma mulher tomada por outro.

Sango abaixou a cabeça, apenas para não permitir que ele notasse sua indignação por isso. Aquele era seu temor quando vivia aprisionada a Keiko. Temia que ele se cansasse e um dia decidisse violentá-la como o havia visto fazer com muitas outras mulheres. Mulheres que tinham suas vidas desgraçadas pelo resto de suas vidas.

# É bem difícil sabe. - ele continuou. - Uma vez vi uma que tentou suicídio por três vezes. - ela o olhou horrorizada. - Era uma princesa. Tinha apenas catorze anos. Seus pais a largaram as mínguas e seu noivado foi cancelado quando ela foi atacada por três homens durante um ataque a sua cidade. Mas no fim... - ele sorriu calidamente para Sango. - Depois de cinco dias rezando com ela e por ela... consegui lhe dar um pouco de paz e força para continuar a viver.

Sango o olhou fixamente.

# A conheci em um refúgio. - ele disse. - Existem cidades escondidas no meio de florestas. Cidades onde apenas existem mulheres. Elas cuidam uma das outras. - soltou o ar com força pelos lábios. - Cheguei a cidade sem querer depois de desviar o caminho para fugir de um grupo de Houshi que estavam nas redondezas. Teria sido assassinado por elas se não fosse um Houshi. Elas odeiam, e com razão, os homens.

Os dois se olharam por um longo momento. Seus olhos fixos um no outro como se estivessem a ler não apenas os sentimentos, mas a alma um do outro. Momento, que foi interrompido por Sango, ao desviar os olhos. Jamais imaginava que Miroku fosse capaz de um ato como aquele. Sabia, sim, que ele era um Houshi e recebera ensinamentos religiosos, mas pouco se portava como um.

# Kagome é forte... - Sango disse. - Ela vai se recuperar. E... mesmo conhecendo Inuyasha a pouco tempo... tenho certeza de que ele não vai deixá-la. Os dois realmente foram feitos um para o outro. Ela vai ter ele para se apoiar.

Miroku fez um movimento afirmativo, concordando com ela. Feliz, também, por saber que ela parecia não se lembrar mais das brigas que estiveram tendo. Por saber que agora estava tudo normal entre eles dois. Piscou, ao vê-la estreitar os olhos, e seguiu seu olhar, podendo ver Aya passar novamente na companhia das mesmas duas aldeãs. Desta vez carregando uma cesta vazia.

# Não sei por que... mas essas atitudes dela estão me irritando. - Sango revelou, impaciente. - Você não acha muito estranho ela não ter nos dito que estava sendo perseguida por um Youkai Vampiro?

# Talvez ela não tenha percebido isso. - Miroku disse. Não para defender a moça, mas por que era raro se ver Youkais Vampiros e ainda muito mais difícil identificar um. Apenas pessoas treinadas eram capazes de fazer isso.

# Talvez. - Sango girou os olhos, decidida a não discutir àquele respeito. - Mas mesmo assim... ela disse que fugiu dele, Miroku. Se uma Miko ou uma pessoa treinada não é capaz de se safar de um Vampiro sem terminar completamente acabada, como uma humana como ela conseguiu?

O Houshi fez uma cara pensativa. Sua mão voando até seu queixo, enquanto analisava aquela questão. E durante este tempo, Sango ficou em silêncio, esperando-o dizer qualquer coisa.

# Bem Sango... - iniciou. - De duas uma... - a olhou com seriedade. - Ou o ataque não foi provocado pelos Youkais que estão atrás dela... ou ela está mentindo para nós.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Aos poucos foi sentindo a consciência retornar ao seu corpo. E quase desejou que isto não tivesse acontecido. Pode sentir todo o seu corpo latejar de forma torturante. Sua cabeça doía como se alguém estivesse a lhe torturar enterrando uma faca em seu crânio. Por isso, sua mente estava completamente vazia. Não conseguia se lembrar de absolutamente nada, nem ao menos de qual era seu nome.

Tentou ouvir algum sinal ao seu redor que denunciasse a presença de pessoas ou de qualquer outra coisa, lhe dando uma noção de onde estava. Mas não havia nada. Não podia nem ao menos ouvir sua respiração e as batidas de seu coração. Era como se o tempo houvesse parado.

Sentia-se nauseada, e o gosto ruim em sua boca seca piorava aquela condição, juntamente ao fato de tudo ao seu redor parecer está girando. E o fato de se manter no escuro sem saber onde estava, quem era e o que lhe acontecera para provocar tanta dor, a deixou ainda mais desesperada.

Se moveu um pouco, para abrir os olhos e tentar descobrir onde estava. Mas seus olhos pareciam estar pregados. E não conseguiu evitar que um gemido de dor escapasse-lhe os lábios com o fraco movimento. Seu corpo estava pesado demais e qualquer pequeno movimento além de doloroso parecia ser capaz de fazer seus ossos se despedaçassem. Estava tão fraca que nem ao menos conseguiu se mover para longe do toque repentino em sua mão. Sentia-se fria e por isso aquele toque pareceu queimar sua pele de maneira incômoda.

# Kagome...

Ouviu o nome ser sussurrado próximo ao seu ouvido e a dor em sua cabeça pareceu se intensificar em dez vezes, enquanto o nome servia de cura para sua amnésia inexplicada e temporária. Tudo pareceu voltar a sua mente com violência e de uma única vez. E o último acontecimento, aquele que lhe causou aquela dor e esquecimento, foi o que passou lentamente em sua mente e fez tudo piorar.

E conseguindo abrir os olhos sentiu lágrimas escorrerem deles, desejando que suas memórias não houvessem retornado. Desejando permanecer no silêncio. Tudo fazia sentido agora. A dor em todo seu corpo. A dor em sua alma e em seu coração. Tudo havia sido causado pelo Youkai Vampiro que ela não havia conseguido eliminar antes que ele...

Antes que pudesse perceber estava soluçando por causa do choro que lhe abateu. Sem saber exatamente como, conseguiu erguer as mãos - livrando-se daquele que a tocava - para cobrir seu rosto enquanto se permitia chorar, tudo o que quisera chorar durante todo aquele pesadelo. Por todo aquele instante: Enquanto aquele Youkai a tocava sem permitir que Inuyasha se aproximasse, ficara pedindo pela morte antes que ele lhe tocasse. E acreditaria que ela lhe tinha a abraçado atendendo aos seus pedidos, se seu corpo não desse tanto.

A morte não doía, doía? Ela iria senti-la doer quando, verdadeiramente, chegasse sua hora?

Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado e seu nome ser sussurrado num pedido de calma juntamente a frase 'eu estou aqui!' e 'está tudo bem!'. E imediatamente conseguiu reconhecer aquele tom e toque como de Inuyasha. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma onda de vergonha lhe invadir e seu desespero aumentar ainda mais.

# Está tudo bem, koi!

Inuyasha sussurrou, debruçando-se sobre ela para alisar sua testa úmida pelo suor. Sabia que ela deveria chorar para aliviar todos os sentimentos ruins que ela tinha naquele momento, pelo que acontecera. Mas todo este desespero poderia fazê-la mal. E sabia, por ele, que ela deveria estar a acreditar que o Youkai havia conseguido consumar seu desejo. Que ele havia conseguido tomar dela, sua puresa.

# Você está bem! - realçou. - Não aconteceu! - disse, esperando que ela conseguisse compreender o que aquilo queria dizer. - Você está bem!

E sentiu-se relaxar quando a sentiu se acalmar. Os soluços foram desaparecendo aos poucos e ela tirou a mão do rosto permitindo que ele a encarasse. E Kagome soltou mais um soluço enquanto o analisava com cuidado. Mesmo com a visão embaçada conseguia notar a preocupação em suas feições e em seu olhar.

Piscou - fazendo que as lágrimas que estavam ali acumuladas, escorrem de seus olhos - quando ele tocou sua face com carinho. O calor de sua mão, desta vez, lhe trazendo uma tranquilidade que ela abraçou com força. Era como se pelo toque ele estivesse a lhe confirmar que ela estava verdadeiramente bem. Que aquilo que mais temia, realmente não havia acontecido.

Tentou abrir a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido; Para descobrir como estava viva se até o último minuto se lembrava que ele estava longe e sendo impedido de salvá-la; Se ela sentira uma dor terrível antes de perder os sentidos; Entretanto, som algum foi capaz de deixar seus lábios.

Inuyasha piscou e se afastou dela por um momento. E se tivesse conseguindo fazer com que sons deixassem sua garganta, teria gritado pedindo para que ele não fizesse aquilo. Não queria ser abandonada naquele momento. Entretanto, com a mesma rapidez que a deixara, ele voltara; em suas mãos, pode perceber, ele segurava algo que notou ser um copo de água.

# Você deve estar com a garganta seca.

Ele se debruçou sobre ela, e passando a mão por baixo de suas costas a ajudou a se colocar sentada e levou o copo até os lábios dela ara que ela tomasse a água. E Kagome agradeceu por isso, uma vez que se encontrava incapaz de se mover sem sentir dor. Enquanto a água descia por sua garganta a hidratando, ficou a analisar Inuyasha. Sua visão se encontrava bem mais nítida, e pode perceber, em meio a o nervosismo e a preocupação, ele não possuía nenhum sentimento de nojo ou qualquer coisa parecida. E sentiu-se relaxar. Temia que ele pudesse sentir repudio por ela.

Assim que ela terminou de beber tudo, Inuyasha deixou o copo de lado e voltou a ajudá-la a se deitar. Sentou ao lado dela e segurou a mão enfaixada entre as suas, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la.

# Está melhor agora? - ele perguntou, não sabendo qual maneira seria correta para lhe perguntar se a água faria efeito.

# Sim...

A voz dela foi rouca e Inuyasha quase não foi capaz de ouvir. A viu mover os olhos, obviamente para não ceder a vontade de novamente chorar, antes de voltá-los para ele, o encarando em dúvida e dor.

# Como...?

Ele não necessitava que ela se esforçasse para completar a sentença, para saber ao que ela se referia. Era evidente que ela desconhecia a razão de como havia sobrevivido ao ataque do vampiro. De como conseguira sair com sua virtude intacta quando ela estava tão próxima a ser perdida.

# Você o matou. – Inuyasha respondeu, vendo o choque tomar conta do olhar dela. - Não sei exatamente como, mas num momento tudo pareceu perdido e no outro, foi como se uma explosão tivesse ocorrido. - explicou calmamente. - Miroku explicou isso. Disse que como você é uma Miko legitima seu corpo é preparado para se proteger de ataques deste tipo e que possam te levar a morte. - tocou a face dela. - Você explodiu todo o seu poder de Miko. Matou não apenas aquele Vampiro, mas todos os Youkais que invadiram a vila.

"E teria me matado se você tivesse morrido." completou em pensamento. Achando que ela não estava em condições para saber cada mínimo detalhe daquele acontecimento. Ela poderia esperar a recuperação para aquilo.

Kagome piscou e soltou o ar com força em sinal de alívio. Deveria ser por isso - vinculado a todo o sofrimento físico causado pelo Vampiro, que sentia todo o seu corpo fraco e pesado. Esgotar tanto assim a energia espiritual não era algo positivo.

Virou o rosto delicadamente para o lado oposto ao de Inuyasha e deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos. Já havia ouvido falar daquilo em uma das aulas que era proibida frequentar, mas sempre escutava sem que ninguém soubesse. E se lembrava perfeitamente bem das professoras Miko falando que - embora esses fenômenos sejam considerados um mito - em teoria ele esgotava tanto o corpo da Miko que o liberara que reduzia sua energia vital temporária ou permanentemente. A Hama, ao notar-se incapaz de vencer o inimigo, se juntava energia vital para causar aquela explosão. Chegando a diminuir seu tempo de vida.

# Kami... - ela deixou escapar, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. - Eu estou morrendo.

Inuyasha sentiu como se navalhas estivem perfurando seu peito e cortando-lhe o coração ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo em um sussurro morto. Agarrou a mão que se encontrava menos fragilizada e a apertou com delicadeza para que ela o encarasse. Queria olhá-la nos olhos, e dizer que o que quer que ela soubesse a respeito daquele fenômeno não ira matá-la. Não tão rapidamente. Queria dizer a ela que ele não permitirá que sua vida seja tomada dele.

# Não, Koi. - sussurrou.

Tocou a face dela quando ela virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos - já avermelhados pelo choro excessivo - voltando a ser tomado pelas poças de lágrimas.

# Você não está morrendo. - disse como quem implorava. - Você não vai morrer, Koi. - sorriu tremulamente, querendo transmitir força a ela. - Sei que está sentindo dores, mas isso vai passar.

A donzela Miko mordeu o lábio e franziu o cenho. Abriu a boca para puxar o ar em direção aos seus pulmões e piscou com força para espantar as lágrimas que atrapalhavam sua visão. Como poderia contar tudo a ele? Como podia que pouco tempo lhe restava e que obviamente possuía menos tempo ainda por causa de sua explosão de Hama.

Podia sentir o fraquejar de sua alma. Podia sentir ela se partindo em pedaços naquele exato momento. Podia sentir a morte mais próxima a ela do que estava antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Achava ser apenas consequência de tudo o que passara, mas agora via que não era aquilo. Que seu fim estava se aproximando. Que poderia dormir e não mais acordar dali a poucas horas.

# Não... - Kagome respirou tremulamente. - Posso sentir... - uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

# Você não vai morrer, Kagome. - em seu nervosismo acabou por ser bruto, a fazendo se sobressaltar. - Você não vai morrer. - sussurrou como em pedido de desculpas. - Não sei o que aquelas Miko lhe disseram a este respeito, mas você não vai morrer.

# É mais do que isso... - ela continuou, o deixando ainda mais temeroso. - Posso sentir minha alma rachar. Desmoronar. - fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. - Me sinto fraca...

Inuyasha engoliu o bolo em sua garganta e fez um movimento com a cabeça. Sabia que Miko eram intuitivas, mas aquilo que Kagome estava sentindo deveria ser fruto de seu cansaço. Tinha que ser. Ele não aceitaria perdê-la. Não poderia aguentar mais o baque de perder alguém assim como havia perdido sua mãe. Não iria aguentar vê-la morta. Não iria conseguir viver sem ela.

# Você está cansada. - disse, beijando-lhe a testa com carinho. - Isto é normal levando-se em consideração o que você passou. - alisou a face extremamente pálida dela. - Você apenas... está cansada. Durma um pouco. Quando acordar vai estar se sentindo melhor.

Kagome puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, e piscou aceitando a sugestão dele. Realmente necessitava de mais descanso, mas sabia que nada iria mudar sua verdadeira condição. Aquela que Inuyasha tentava lhe fazer esquecer. Aquela que lhe deixava evidente que possuía menos tempo de vida do que imaginara.

# Por que...? - tornou a abrir os olhos, o encarando. - Por que eu não consegui lhe sentir? Por que eu não consigo lhe sentir?

Inuyasha piscou sem compreender, por alguns segundos, mas assim que o fez, lhe sorriu de forma tranquilizadora. Sua mão direita viajando até os cabelos dela, para acariciá-lo.

# Quando eles vieram, ergueram uma barreira ao seu redor. - explicou, sorrindo quando ela moveu, inconscientemente, a cabeça de encontro a sua mão. - E agora você não pode me sentir e nem eu a você, pois você está fragilizada demais. Agora durma, Kagome. - pediu, beijando-lhe a testa. - Teremos tempo para falar sobre isso quando você acordar.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se relaxar esquecendo-se da dor contínua em seu corpo. Podia sentir a presença de Inuyasha ao seu lado e naquele instante, soube que ainda despertaria se fechasse os olhos. Seu corpo ainda tinha que aguentar ao menos um dia. Não podia adormecer para sempre sem se despedir dele. Sem dizer o quanto lhe agradecia por tudo o que ele havia feito por ela. Sem dizer o quanto o amava.

# Não vai me deixar, vai? - sussurrou, com a voz quase morta, sentindo o sono abraçá-la.

# Jamais. - e sentiu-a imediatamente adormecer.

Tsuzuki...

ღ.ღ.ღ....ღ.ღ.ღ

Kizu - ferida

* * *

E...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Esse foi a segunda parte do drama de MDP. No total são... pelas minhas contas 7. Sete que terão pequenas respostas embutidas neles e que serão seguidos por dois capítulos que deixaram tudo, ou basicamente tudo, claro para todos vocês. Espero que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo. Vai dar tudo certo no final.

**_Ai vai uma pequena snopse da Parte 3 do drama, que será postado daqui a duas semanas.  
_**

**_Capítulo 32: Wana #Armadilha#_**

"Não… Não Inuyasha-sama. Se houvesse sido um Vampiro eu estaria morta. "

"Me perdoe..."

"O que acha que houve?"

"Nenhum de nós andou escondendo os poderes dela."

"Não há como enganar o relógio da vida."

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você."

"Você é o Youkai que está correndo atrás de Aya, não é?"

"Largue a arma ou eu mato a mulher."

"Não vamos tocar em você, Miko... Não queremos que o episódio de ontem se repita, não é mesmo?"

"Aquele ataque… foi você não foi?"

"Mas é claro… até então eu não fazia idéia de que você era uma Miko"

"Para quem você está fazendo isso?"

"Já foi ferida por uma espada antes?"

"Só para ter certeza de que você morre desta vez, vadia!

"Deixem apenas uma viva…"

Mandem reviews

Beijokas e até mais! =*

**Telly Black**


	32. Wana

**Olá!!!!**

**Aqui estou como o prometido.**

**Tive de correr horrores, e solicitar ajuda da minha ilustre Beta... mas aqui estou eu.**

**Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Euzinha estou bem... consegui um pouco de tempo... Um pouco... *Alguns alunos simpáticos cancelaram as aulas essa semana... vão viajar para aproveitar as férias deles* mas para quem não tinha quase nenhum, isso é uma maravilha. Estou feliz! ^.^ Vou conseguir dar um ajuste na juba que chamo de cabelo. Ele está um trapo ultimamente. Vou até... acredito eu... conseguir finalmente assistir New Moon esta semana que vem. \o/ Homens sem blusa... ai vamos nós... oook... eu estou tendo um lapso. Mas entendam que é tudo causa da falta de vida social. *FATO***

**Vou apenas *talvez* conseguir férias de verdade no meio do ano que vem... enquanto isso... trabalho até no dia 23 e 29 de dezembro... Oh mundo injusto. T-T**

**Em fim... como eu sei que vocês estão mais interessados na fic... vou fazer as coisas rapidamente, iguais aqueles jornalistas e seus "Jogo Rápido" Assim... finalmente responderei a curiosidade de vocês. :P Depois de séculos... pelo menos tenho tempinho para fazer isso... não do modo que gostaria... mas já é um começo, não?**

**Prometo! Prometo! Prometo! Na próxima vez que postar vou estar respondendo elas de forma individual. **

Enquanto isso, vamos ao nosso "Jogo rápido!"

1. Como já tinha dito antes, não andei respondendo as review por 'replay' ou qualquer outra forma, por não ter tempo nem para pentear os cabelos direito. Infelizmente a vida de uma sofredora e assalariada é extremamente corrida. Especialmente quando ela trabalha em mais de dois lugares e com coisas diferentes.

2. Kagome está morrendo... em fim... os dias delas estão contados, por causa da maldição que as Miko jogaram no passado sobre Inuyasha e sua Mãe. Isto, vai ser repetido e devidamente mostrado daqui há alguns capítulos. Está se aproximando o momento em que Inuyasha saberá que não é apenas seu sangue que é forte demais.

3. Sim, Inuyasha e o Sesshy vão se encontrar. Vai ser liindo! *.*

4. Não... MDP não vai acabar, pelo menos não ainda. Depois que os mistérios forem postos na mesa, ainda vai haver algumas coisas para acontecer. Por exemplo, Inuyasha e seu grupo se encontrarem com: Sesshy, a Mãe de Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Inu no Taisho e as Miko. Sim... eles vão se esbarrar de cara com o grupo da Maemi. E ainda tem o grupo de Akani, que, vou adiantando para vocês, vai escapar para o lado negro da força.. hehehehehehehe... elas vão descobrir que é muito melhor ser outra coisa do que ser Miko. E vão entrar para o grupo das Traidoras. Sem contar que ainda tem o fato de Tsubaki ser desmascarada. Ainda haverá o estouro do romance Miroku e Sango. A descoberta do que Sora fez para perder os poderes Miko e conseguir a longevidade de um Youkai. Haru ainda vai se lembrar de algumas coisas... Entre outros... já estou falando demais...

5. Bem... Porque Inuyasha e Sesshy vão se encontrar? Sesshoumaru sabe de tudo sobre a maldição... Sesshoumaru, sabe de tudo, sobre Kagome e ele tem motivos pessoais para querer salvá-la... e não... antes que alguém pense nisso... ele não é pai dela. Ele pode ser o atual marido da mãe de Kagome... mas ele não é o pai de Kagome. Nada de incesto aqui. ;)

Em fim... acho que respondi basicamente tudo, não? Acredito que sim...

Agradecimentos à: Lari-chan / / Bellynha / Sara / HP / Nami-chan Vampire / Agome chan / Aninha / Aline L. / Lyla Moon / Individua do Mal.

Gostaria novamente de lembrar que o que tenho a seguir é o terceiro capítulo da **parte drama de MDP**. E que não se preocupem... o final da fic será feliz...

Beijokas e Boa Leitura para vocês.

TB

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Wana**  
\Capítulo Trinta e Dois\

ღ

ღ

**03 dias restantes…**

**.**

Inuyasha olhou para a água dentro da panela, vendo que em breve poderia tirá-la do fogo e voltar para a cabana onde estava com Kagome. Tivera de se ausentar do lado dela para poder tomar um banho e refazer os curativos no ferimento que tinha na barriga, enquanto deixava Kagome sob a vigilância de Sango e Miroku. Não queria deixar a Contratante sozinha para estar com ela quando ela acordasse novamente, mas praticamente fora expulso do quarto ouvindo ameaças da Exterminadora.

Desde que falara com ela e pedira para que descansasse mais, ela se encontrava adormecida e em sono profundo. Sem sinais de que iria acordar em futuro próximo. E embora Miroku tenha dito que isto era normal, pois o corpo dela só podia se recuperar através do sono, não conseguia deixar de sentir preocupação. Especialmente por causa do ferimento que tinha na barriga. Depois que ela acordara a cicatrização do ferimento se tornara mais rápida. Mais eficiente. E por mais que tentasse impedir que o pacto continuasse atuando, tomando a energia de Kagome para curá-lo, não estava conseguindo. E Kagome estava perdendo energia que necessitava para se curar.

Olhou novamente para a água, se questionando como era possível ela demorar tanto assim para ferver. Apenas necessitava disso para voltar para Kagome e tratar dos ferimentos dela. Os cortes tinham de sarar rapidamente e não podia deixá-los infeccionar – Especialmente aquele que possuía na parte interna de sua cocha. Se infeccionasse, na condição que ela se encontrava, ela poderia vir a ter algo muito mais sério.

_"Kami… Eu estou morrendo!"_

A voz de Kagome ecoou em sua mente, cortando-o como navalhas.

Fechou o punho com força, e praguejou enquanto tentava afastar de sua mente a lembrança do que ela lhe dissera quando ele lhe contara o que acontecera. O cheiro dela estava mais fraco e a essência realmente parecia extremamente fragilizada, mas ela não podia estar morrendo. Ele não podia deixar que ela morresse. Especialmente daquela maneira.

_"Não… você não vai morrer__!"_ Durante todo tempo, ficou a anunciar aquilo para si mesmo. Mas o sonho de amor que tivera, e que acabara em pesadelo, sempre voltava a sua mente. A pele pálida dela o fazendo estremecer sob a possibilidade de vê-la como o sonho lhe havia mostrado.

Cerrou os olhos e respirou profundamente, mas frustrado, tornou a abri-los. Não conseguia sentir Kagome através do pacto. Toda as vezes que tentava não sentia nada, nem mesmo um vazio pela ausência dos sentimentos dela. Era como se nenhum pecado existisse os unindo. E ele acreditaria nisso se as dores do pacto não estivessem tão presentes.

# Inuyasha-sama?

Seu nome sendo chamado, tão repentinamente, o arrancou de seus devaneios e o fez se sobressaltar.

Passou a mão no rosto e se virou, assim que ouviu Aya lhe chamar pela segunda vez. A jovem estava parada a dois passos de distância dele, e torcia nervosamente um pedaço do avental que estava amarrado em sua cintura. Aquela era a primeira vez que via e falava com Aya desde que o ataque acontecera, e o cheiro do nervosismo dela, o incomodou.

# Você está bem, Aya? - ele questionou, notando alguns dos ferimentos que ela tinha espalhado pelo corpo. Ferimentos que, talvez, demorassem um pouco a desaparecer, mas não iriam deixar cicatrizes.

# Sim! - ela disse em voz baixa e quase morta. - E o Senhor, Inuyasha-sama? Está bem? Fiquei sabendo que foi ferido. - ela deu alguns passos adiante, e por instinto Inuyasha se afastou dela quando percebeu que ela ia tocar sua barriga. - Oh! Desculpe-me… - recolheu a mão de volta, a colocando fechada sob seu peito.

# Esqueça isso! - Inuyasha fez um gesto com a mão, notando que ela parecia excessivamente abalada. - Está doendo, mas estou bem. - anunciou, fazendo com que ela erguesse a cabeça e o encarasse.

# E Kagome-sama? - sua voz, se possível foi ainda mais baixa. - Eu ouvi dizer que ela…

# Ela está bem. - a cortou antes que ela pudesse concluir aquele pensamento. Não queria lembrar ou ser lembrado do que acontecera a sua Contratante. Já lhe doía demais vê-la no estado em que se encontrava. - Ela está machucada e cansada, mas está bem. - garantiu. – Neste momento ela está descansando para se recuperar.

# Não sabia que Kagome-sama era uma Miko deste tipo. – anunciou com temor. – Quando vi aquela explosão, fiquei a imaginar o que realmente seria. Imaginei que era de alguém com muito poder, mas não imaginava que era de… - ela respirou fundo. – sua esposa.

# É… - Inuyasha disse num fraco sussurro. – Kagome realmente é alguém surpreendente.

# Acredito que sim. – sorriu com tristeza. – Eu teria ido até lá… para ver se podia fazer alguma para ajudá-la. Mas não achei que fosse ser uma boa idéia. Por isso me mantive distante. Sei que Kagome-sama não gosta muito de mim.

# Não se preocupe com isso. – pediu, aceitando o pedido dela. – Kagome gosta de você.

Virou-se para encarar a água e pegou o pano para envolver o cabo antes de retirar a panela do fogo. Queria se afastar o mais depressa o possível de Aya, e acreditava que a água não necessitava ficar mais quente do que já se encontrava. Uma parte de si não conseguia parar de culpar Aya por tudo o que acontecera. Não parava de pensar que se ela não estivesse ali, nada daquilo teria acontecido e Kagome estaria bem.

E estava preste a se afastar dela e ir ver Kagome, quando parou repentinamente e se virou para Aya. Sabia que Youkais vampiros eram raros e identificá-los era algo extremamente difícil, mas havia algo que ficava a martelar em sua cabeça.

# O Youkai que estava atrás de você era um Vampiro? - questionou com seriedade, observando as reações de Aya.

A conhecia há anos e, de fato, chegara a sentir algo por ela, além de respeitá-la e sentir o desejo de protegê-la. Mas se ela sabia a respeito daquilo, por que ela omitiria esse fato dele? Por que ela mentiria para ele? Afinal, haveria mesmo um Youkai atrás dela? Pois se existisse não era para ele ter ido atrás dela e não de Kagome?

# Vampiro? - ela perguntou sem entender. - Não… - ela negou freneticamente depois de alguns momentos. - Não Inuyasha-sama. - ela colocou a mão sobre o peito. - Se houvesse sido um Vampiro eu estaria morta. Nunca teria sido capaz de escapar dele. O Youkai que estava atrás de mim é um Leopardo, Inuyasha-sama.

# Então este ataque não foi por você?

# Não sei lhe dizer, Inuyasha-sama. - anunciou incerta. - Acreditava que sim… embora tenha estranhado o fato de pouco terem feito para tentarem me pegar… Mas agora… com esta informação... não tenho mais certeza. - Aya ficou a encará-lo por longos minutos. - Acha que ele pode ter se aliado a Vampiros? Acha que ele possa ter mando esses Youkais ao ver que o outro foi assassinado… para ter certeza de que eliminariam qualquer transtorno e me levariam a ele?

Inuyasha a encarou em silêncio. Sim, havia a possibilidade de que tal Youkai tivesse se envolvido com Vampiros para poder capturá-la. Mas para os Youkais Vampiros terem aceitado fazer o trabalho eles deveriam ter recebido um prêmio muito alto. Eles eram independentes. Não gostavam de ajudar e se envolver com outros Youkais ou Humanos. Até por que eles eram seus alimentos.

# Não tenho certeza, Aya. – olhou para frente, desviando o olhar de Aya.

# Oh Inuyasha-sama! - ela anunciou com um sussurro de pesar. - Me perdoe... - tornou a dizer, o fazendo encará-la. – Se eu soubesse que algo assim iria acontecer…

# Deixe disso, Aya! – mandou. Sua voz saindo um pouco mais alta e irritada. – Tenho que ir agora.

Aya apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto ele ia se afastando lentamente em direção a cabana, segurando firmemente a panela com água quente. Aya o viu desaparecer de suas vistas e abaixou a cabeça para encarar a pedra embaixo de seus pés.

ღ.ღ.ღ

# Você anda nos desapontando muito, Sora. - Yuri, o Houshi mais velho do Conselho se queixou.

Os quatro se encontravam sentados à mesa. Juntos. Em uma reunião marcada em cima da hora, por causa dos fenômenos que explodiram durante a noite, e as últimas noticias que haviam recebido a respeito do bebê da profecia e a fugitiva Kagome. E Sora, desde o início, mostrava seu desagrado por estar sendo colocada contra a parede, por causa de Tsubaki e da ignorância dos velhos membros do Conselho.

À cima de tudo, eles se encontravam inconformados com o fato de Kagome ainda não ter sido encontrada. Culpa que, ao invés de atribuírem a Tsubaki - que era a soberana das Miko - estavam atribuindo a ela. A culpando até mesmo pela recém descoberta dos poderes espirituais de Kagome. Poderes que se provaram enormes.

# Não me acuse Yuri. Não ouse! - mandou, com dentes cerrados. - Vocês viram Kagome assim que ela nasceu. Nenhum de vocês foi capaz de sentir a energia dela também. Ninguém o foi! Então não ousem me culpar quando cometem o mesmo erro.

Os três integrando do conselho a encararam com olhar sagaz. Sabia que eles a odiavam. Tentavam e queriam tirá-la do cargo há tempo, pois ela não envelhecia como eles. Pois ela tinha habilidades que nenhum deles possuía. Mas a esta altura, via que eles jamais a tirariam dali. Viam nisto uma maneira de controlar o mundo Miko. De dizer que a raça ainda era poderosa. Afinal, sabiam, que se a tirassem de lá, ela iria embora. Ela teria de ir embora. E as Miko perderiam suas vantagens. Perderiam a última descendente de Midoriku que ainda era mantida na ilha.

# Não pôde senti-la ontem à noite?

# Vocês puderam? - ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Você pôde senti-la Lyl? Você pode senti-la Soka? - eles se mantiveram em silêncio. - Pois bem… eu também não. O poder dela está se encarregando de mantê-la longe de mim. Agora se isso é proposital ou não… - deu de ombros.

# O que acha que houve? - Lyl tornou a falar. - A pecadora ousou botar uma barreira de proteção na filha?

# A proteção pode ter vindo dela ou da criança. - encostou-se a criança. - De qualquer forma nem eu e nem Haru temos culpa. Nenhum de nós andou escondendo os poderes dela. Ela era mantida longe de todas as aulas de treinamento Miko, como o ordenado. Ela deve ter aprendido a arte da Hama no Ya realmente quando pisou no mundo. - interrompeu Soka ao vê-lo abrir a boca. Sabia exatamente o que ele iria falar. - Enquanto estava em Shima no Ten ela não tocou em arma alguma.

Houve silêncio. Um longo silêncio onde, Sora soube, que eles estavam analisando as situações, obviamente em busca de algo mais para jogarem sobre ela. E não demorou muito para que eles encontrassem um novo assunto.

# Já disse e mostrei a vocês o relógio da vida de Kagome. – Sora rebateu irritada ao questionamento a respeito da vida de Kagome. – Sei que normalmente uma pessoa nessas condições jamais seria capaz de produzir tamanho poder… mas assim como vocês, também sou incapaz de desvendar os mistérios ao redor de Kagome. O relógio da vida de Kagome… agora marca menos de dois dias.

# Você não acha que isso possa ser uma peça? Uma farsa? – Lyl questionou com cuidado.

# Não há como enganar o relógio da vida. – Sora olhou com censura para a velha Miko. – Por isso eu acho que as buscas por Kagome deveriam ser encerradas. Estão perdendo tempo a toa, quando deveríamos estar esgotando nossos recursos para procurar a criança da profecia. Era isso que Maemi deveria estar fazendo. Ela é a melhor dentre nós.

Novamente o silêncio. Sora sabia que eles estavam vendo lógica em sua acusação. Sabia que eles também não viam lógica em continuar com aquilo. E apenas o faziam para irritá-la. Para dar mais sentido ao exílio de Haru.

# Você está certa, Sora. – Yuri rompeu o silêncio. – Diga a Tsubaki para mudar as ordens de Maemi. Diga para ela esquecer a pecadora Kagome. Fazer o que deveríamos ter feito quando ela nasceu.

ღ.ღ.ღ

A Lua se encontrava alta no manto negro que se mostrava o céu. Luz alguma vinha das casas daquele vilarejo, mostrando que todos os moradores da região se encontravam perdidos em seus sonhos. Nenhum som rompia o silêncio, nem mesmo aqueles que vinham dos animais que viviam para a noite. Até mesmo as centelhas de Hama pareciam ser silênciosas ao se chocarem. Tudo estava extremamente calmo. Nem mesmo a névoa que começava a descer sobre o vilarejo parecia suspeita. E ela assim se não seria considerada se um grupo de cinco Youkais Leopardos - a utilizarem suas formas humanas - não estivessem surgindo junto a ela.

Com sua corrida silenciosa, como se seus pés mal tocassem o chão encoberto terra, eles avançaram e passearam pelo vilarejo. O que se mantinha a frente e se destacava pela cor mais escura de suas vestes excêntricas, fez um movimento com as mãos e os quatro desapareceram após dar um único salto. Dois foram para um lado e dois rumaram para o outro. Os quatro Youkais giraram no ar sobre as casas. E a névoa, sem explicação alguma se tornou azulada e avançou sobre o vilarejo, envolvendo cada pequena extensão. Dentro e fora das acomodações.

Pousaram atrás daquele que era o líder, mas em seguida tornaram a se afastar com um salto. O líder sorriu e avançou lentamente até aquela cabana que se encontrava mais afastada das outras. Suas mãos não tocaram a maçaneta e nem abriram a porta, mas em segundos ele se encontrava dentro do cômodo.

Uma vez em seu interior. Os olhos amarelados do Youkai varreram cada pequeno canto da cabana, pousando no homem que se encontrava sentado adormecido no canto mais escuro do cômodo. E logo em seguida na mulher que estava deitada e adormecida na cama. Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios e ele deu um passo adiante. O cheiro dela era maravilhoso e entorpecente. Nada que houvesse sentido antes.

# Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

A voz irritada, baixa e de alerta o fez recuar aquela passada, e voltar a atenção para o canto da cabana. O sorriso em seus lábios aumentando ao ver os olhos violetas fixos nele, com atenção. E um leve movimento que o homem realizou, o fez perceber a espada - ainda na bainha - que ele segurava. Um gesto que era para ameaçá-lo.

# Se você se virar e for embora neste exato momento, levando seu bando consigo, posso ser bonzinho e esquecer a idéia de te matar. - Inuyasha anunciou.

Pelo cheiro do Youkai podia claramente perceber que ele era um Youkai Leopardo. E deveria ser o mesmo Youkai Leopardo que estava atrás de Aya e arrumara um modo de se aliar a Youkais Vampiros para poder consegui-la para ele.

Mas ao invés de respondê-lo, o Youkai ergueu uma sobrancelha, o encarando com um pouco de escárnio. Enquanto, obviamente se perguntava como ele havia sido capaz de resistir ao feitiço que ele havia atirado no vilarejo para fazer todos adormecerem. O viu erguer a mão direita, mostrando suas garras afiadas, numa tentativa de assustá-lo, e girou os olhos.

Inuyasha suspirou em irritação e se colocou de pé, enquanto retirava a pulseira de Maru de seu punho, para poder mostrar sua verdadeira face para o Youkai. Para mostrar que ele não sentiria medo por algo tão banal e que não seria afetado por um feitiço feito para afetar os humanos.

Queria poder ter uma noite de paz para se recuperar de seu ataque e para poder ver Kagome terminar de se recuperar do trauma que sofrera, mas percebera que não teria essa oportunidade. Desde que Kagome fora tomada de si, bem de baixo do seu nariz, passara a prestar mais atenção em tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Eram raros os momentos em que se permitia adormecer por completo, tento assim um bom descanso. E agradecia a essa capacidade - de não necessitar de horas de sono profundo para se recuperar - ao seu sangue Youkai.

# É um Hanyou, então? - o Youkai leopardo disse em deboche. Sorriu e deu de ombros, como se aquilo não lhe fosse ser problema algum. – Interessante! – ele sorriu de lado.

# E então? – Inuyasha questionou. – Você é o Youkai que está correndo atrás de Aya, não é? Não sei o que veio fazer aqui... - referiu-se ao seu quarto, uma vez que, Aya não se encontrava ali com ele. - Mas sei que você não vai sair vivo daqui.

# Quem vai me matar? - o Leopardo o provocou. - Você? - ele riu alto. - Desculpe Hanyou... mas já cuidei de Youkais muito mais poderosos que você. E quanto a vadia da Aya... - ele olhou para Kagome com cobiça. - Já mandei um de meus lacaios tomar conta dela por ter ousado me desafiar. E eu preferi... seguir o cheiro maravilhoso que essa mulher tem.

Inuyasha rosnou irritado. Não iria deixar aquele homem sequer se aproximar de Kagome. Era fato que não estava bem e por causa do ferimento não teria a mesma agilidade de sempre. Mas podia lidar com aquele Youkai. Ele parecia - de longe - um Youkai fraco.

# Vamos acabar logo com isso então. – Inuyasha disse puxando a Tessaiga da bainha. – Vamos ver quem é o mais forte entre nós.

O Youkai Leopardo sorriu aceitando o desafio, e imediatamente avançou contra Inuyasha, iniciando uma luta dentro da pequena cabana. E embora o Youkai fosse extremamente mais rápido de Inuyasha, o Hanyou além de estar conseguindo se defender de todos os ataques, também estava tendo sucesso ao mantê-lo afastado de Kagome.

# Me responda uma coisa… - Inuyasha disse, parando diante da cama. – Como você conseguiu fazer com que Vampiros se aliassem a você?

# Não acho que isso seja de sua conta. – o Leopardo disse antes de se atirar novamente contra Inuyasha.

O Hanyou cortou o ar com a espada e assim que o Leopardo escapou do ataque, fechou a mão em um punho e acertou o Youkai com brutalidade. E com isso o atirou contra a mesa de madeira. O contato fazendo um alto baque ecoar pela cabana acabando por retirar Kagome de seu sono.

A Miko sentou sobressaltada e – mesmo com a visão embaçada – conseguiu ver que uma luta estava acontecendo ali. Viu Inuyasha pular para longe quando o Youkai tentou acertá-lo com suas garras, e prendeu a respiração quando, segundos depois, o mesmo Youkai derrubou Inuyasha no chão com uma rasteira.

# Maldição!

O herdeiro de Batsu praguejou em voz alta quando o Youkai – aproveitando de seus movimentos lentos e de sua queda – saltou em direção a Kagome, puxando a espada que ele carregava na cintura. Levantou-se imediatamente e conseguiu afastar o Youkai de Kagome antes que ele abaixasse a espada e a atingisse. Mas não antes de ver Kagome rolar da cama e cair no chão ao tentar se salvar do ataque. E acabando por se machucar ainda mais.

# Você está bem? – questionou, Inuyasha se colocando a frente dela e sem deixar de observar o Youkai.

Ouviu-a afirmar em tom baixo, enquanto fazia uma expressão de dor. Mas não pôde verificar se ela havia se machucado muito naquela queda. Seus olhos se estreitaram, mostrando sua desconfiança, quando o Youkai tornou a guardar a espada na bainha, ficando de mãos livres. E a suas costas, Kagome pôde perceber isso também.

Por que ele só havia empunhado a espada no momento que atacara Kagome? Queria ele, apenas assustá-lo? E por que a estava guardando? Por que queria lutar contra ele com as mãos livres e sem armas?

# O que você realmente quer aqui? – Inuyasha questionou, se irritando com a maneira como o Youkai lhe sorria.

Mas o Youkai nada disse e saltou em sua direção. Inuyasha queria terminar de uma vez com toda aquela brincadeira, mas seu corpo ferido deixava seus movimentos mais lentos, e ainda havia a procupassão pela integridade física de Kagome. Sabia que não iria conseguir arrancar nenhuma resposta dele, então a única coisa que poderia fazer era eliminá-lo. E depois, com a mente mais calma, tentar pensar e encontrar respostas para as ações estranhas do Youkai.

Inuyasha rebateu o ataque e a parede do quarto tremeu violentamente quando o corpo do Leopardo se encontrou com brutalidade contra ela. E assim, a luta se tornou mais violenta, deixando Kagome ainda mais perturbada e ansiosa. Os cortes que iam surgindo no Herdeiro e no invasor, deixando evidente a agressividade entre os dois. E Inuyasha já estava ficando cansado, quando – com mais um soco brutal – derrubou o Youkai no chão apontando a lâmina da Tessaiga para o coração dele.

# Você não deveria ter me provocado. – Inuyasha disse. – Tipos como vocês me irritam. Youkai que tentam conseguir mulheres a base da violência, por que são incapazes de conseguir uma como se deve. – o Leopardo riu, e Inuyasha pressionou mais a lâmina contra o coração dele. – Mas o que mais me irritou nisto tudo foi o que suas ações me causaram. – o Youkai apenas riu com escárnio. – Chegou seu fim!

# Eu acho melhor você parar, Hanyou!

Inuyasha cessou seu ataque, - parando a espada antes que ela perfurasse o peito do Youkai – e apenas teve tempo de erguer a cabeça e ver a grande bola de energia que vinha em sua direção. Tentou se livrar dela, mas seu movimento foi lento, e sendo atingido por ela, sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra a parede que cedeu sob seu corpo. Não havia percebido a aproximação de outro Youkai.

Ergueu a cabeça e sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ver que um Youkai Leopardo se encontrava parado a poucos passos de distância dele, e que ele puxara Kagome violentamente para seus braços. Mantendo-a presa e cobrindo os lábios dela com uma mão. Enquanto a outra, era apontada para o pescoço dela. Suas garras sendo pressionadas contra a pele delicada e já bastante ferida, mostrando que poderia facilmente perfurá-la e matá-la.

Praguejou e se colocou de pé, podendo ver outros três Youkais se aproximarem. Em seus braços seguravam, da mesma forma ameaçadora, Aya e outras duas mulheres do vilarejo. Todas as três desacordadas, e incapazes de saber o que estava lhes acontecendo, por causa do feitiço que haviam jogado na cidade.

# Largue a arma, Hanyou! - ordenou o Youkai que mantinha Kagome como refém. – Largue a arma ou eu mato a mulher.

O Herdeiro de Batsu, apesar de Kagome o olhar com súplica, num pedido para que ele não fizesse isso, ergueu a mão e deixou que a Tessaiga caísse com um baque pesado no chão. Ergueu-se e assistiu-o ficar de pé, enquanto pensava em como ele, sozinho, poderia assassinar todos aqueles sem que nem Kagome e nem as outras mulheres acabassem mortas. Mas, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Tinha que admitir que estava encurralado.

# Você realmente é bom! Tenho que admitir. - disse o Youkai, batendo nas vestes para se livrar da terra. - Pena que, ao contrário de mim, você sente pena pela vida Humana.

Inuyasha não soube dizer o que lhe atingiu. Mas em um minuto perdeu todo o controle de seu corpo e viu-se incapaz de se mover. E assim que o Youkai atingiu-lhe o estômago, quase abrindo seu ferimento, sentiu uma pressão em sua cabeça, e uma onda de choque percorrer todo se corpo como se estivesse sendo eletrocutado. E a última coisa que viu antes de perder a consciência foi Kagome, a tentar se livrar dos braços do Youkai que a segurava.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Puxando as rédeas do cavalo, o fez parar com brutalidade e acabando por erguê-lo em duas patas. Ergueu uma das mãos em sinal de pare, e os três cavaleiros de sua Guarda, que se encontravam o seguindo, também cessaram a cavalgada.

Os três pares de olhos, o encarando em expectativa, aguardando as novas ordens, enquanto os olhos dourados escaneavam toda a região do grande campo que se abria diante deles. Sabiam que ele estava analisando o local com cautela, em busca de rastros que o pudesse guiar pelo caminho certo. E nenhum deles ousaria realizar questionamentos e interrompê-lo.

Seu Senhor era o melhor rastreador que já haviam visto, embora fossem raras as vezes que ele ia a campo em busca de alguém. E quando foram convocados para acompanhá-lo na busca, nenhum deles hesitou em trocar-se imediatamente para segui-lo. Para eles, era uma honra estar ali. E também estavam curiosos para ver quem era tão importante a ponto de fazer o Lord abandonar suas terras em tal missão, depois de anos.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do imponente senhor, e com um gesto das mãos avançou e ordenou que seus servos continuassem a segui-lo. Ele havia encontrado o que desejava.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Kagome gemeu de dor quando o Youkai a atirou sem delicadeza alguma no chão rochoso. Naquele ato pode sentir alguns de seus ferimentos se abrirem.

Assim que Inuyasha havia sido atacado, e terminara inconsciente no chão, o chefe dos Youkai a pegara dos braços daquele que a segurava, e antes que pudesse perceber, não estavam mais no vilarejo. Ele havia se movimentado através de magia para outro lugar a levando junto. Um lugar que sabia ser distante do vilarejo, apesar de não poder ver absolutamente nada – além de neblina – ao seu redor.

Apoiou a mão que não estava enfaixada no chão e, ignorando as dores, elevou o tronco o máximo que pode. Mas, ainda fraca, sentiu seu cotovelo ceder com o peso e gemeu quando ele atingiu o chão. Ainda estava fraca demais pelo ataque do Youkai Vampiro. Não poderia ficar de pé para correr e tentar escapar. Não poderia tentar procurar Inuyasha e ver se ele estava bem e… vivo.

# Merda… - sussurrou, sacudindo a cabeça para espantar o sono que era consequência de seu esgotamento.

A neblina foi aos poucos sumindo lhe permitindo ver cada pequeno detalhe do cenário ao seu redor. Cada detalhe do local para onde havia sido trazida pelo Youkai. E não gostou do que seus olhos lhe revelaram. Estava totalmente encurrala. A sua frente, estava o Youkai Leopardo a encará-la como se esperasse um momento certo para matá-la. Como se faltasse alguma coisa para que pudesse lhe tomar a vida. E à suas costas, a poucos passos de distância, havia o fim daquela montanha: um precipício. O vento gélido que soprava, não apenas ao seu redor, mas vindo de algum lugar lá embaixo, lhe deixando evidente que uma queda dali mataria até mesmo um Youkai.

Sentindo seu corpo reclamar, agora também do frio ao qual era submetido, piscou com força antes de voltar a erguer a cabeça para encarar o Youkai Leopardo. Mas seus olhos não ficaram nele por muito tempo, se desviando para os quatro Youkais que surgiam atrás dele. Os quatro lacaios que se encontravam com as mãos vazias. Teriam eles já eliminado as mulheres que trouxeram consigo?

# Como você ainda consegue se manter acordada? – perguntou o líder, obviamente intrigado com tal fator. – Era para o feitiço ter lhe deixado em sono profundo.

# Vai me violentar e me matar? - Kagome questionou antes que pudesse se conter, ignorando as dúvidas dele. As palavras abandonando seus lábios com mais força que imaginara capaz. Podia aguentar a possibilidade de que iria ser assassinada ali, mas não iria suportar sofrer o que havia sofrido com aquele Youkai. Atirar-se-ia do precipício se houvesse a necessidade. Mas não iria deixar nenhum deles lhe tocar.

# Não vamos tocar em você, Miko. Não foi para isso que lhe peguei. - ele disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. – Embora realmente fosse ser interessante te ter em meus braços. – umedeceu os lábios com a língua, sorrindo sob o olhar dela. – Eu sei que você está aparentemente esgotada, mas não quero brincar com a sorte. - revelou. - Não queremos que o episódio de ontem se repita, não é mesmo?

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar. Como aquele Youkai sabia que ela uma Miko e sabia a respeito da explosão de seu poder? Inuyasha havia lhe dito que nenhum dos Youkai havia sobrevivido ao seu poder. Todos haviam sido exterminados. Então como eles poderiam saber? Mas então o riso atrás dos Youkais respondeu suas perguntas. Afastando-se os Youkais abriram passagem para que Aya passasse por eles e ficasse em seu campo de visão.

# Aya? - acusou.

# Sim! - Aya disse com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios. – Está feliz em me ver? – riu, mas imediatamente se tornou séria. – Pois eu não estou feliz em lhe ver... especialmente respirando. – anunciou com raiva. – Levantem-na! - ordenou, e assim foi feito.

Um dos Youkais se precipitou e, a agarrando com violência a erguendo do chão. Suas mãos a segurando com força para evitar que ela caísse ou tentasse fugir do que estava preste a lhe acontecer.

A Miko permaneceu em silêncio, analisando a troca de olhares entre Aya e o Youkai Leopardo. Um ato que a fez perceber que aqueles Youkais estavam todos sob o comando dela, e tornando válida todas as suas suspeitas iniciais. Não havia desgostado de Aya por ela ser o primeiro amor de Inuyasha. Não havia ciúmes no meio daquela sua aversão àquela mulher.

Desde o início estranhara a aparição dela. Estranha a história de sua morte forjada pelo progenitor de Inuyasha, e ainda mais, sua história a respeito do Youkai que a queria como esposa. História que se mostrara – em sua opinião – menos válida quando ouvira o Vampiro que lhe atacara dizessera ter ido até eles por estar atrás de Aya. Nenhuma humana era capaz de espaçar de um Vampiro. Ela sabia disso, pois além das histórias que ouvira, como Miko, quase saíra morta do ataque.

# Aquele ataque… foi você não foi? – questionou por entre os dentes.

Aya apenas lhe sorriu convencida. Seus olhos brilhando em uma satisfação, que até aquele momento, Kagome jamais havia visto em sua vida. E isto apenas vez sua ira pela mulher aumentar. Sentia ódio por aquela mulher. Queria matá-la. Como ela ousara enganar a todos daquela maneira? Como ela se atrevera a se aproveitar do fato de Inuyasha sentir-se culpado pelo que acreditava que seu pai havia feito?

Não havia Youkai nenhum correndo atrás dela. Apenas havia sido uma desculpa para se manter entre eles. Por isso aquele Youkai havia erguido a espada para ela e não para Inuyasha. O objetivo do Youkai era matá-la.

Ela tocou seu rosto, segurando-a pelo queixo, e sorriu quando com um gesto bruto a fez soltá-la. Não queria que aquela mulher tocasse nela.

# Não me odeie, querida Kagome. – Aya disse em um tom falsa e excessivamente amoroso, antes de gargalhar. Girou no mesmo lugar e deu poucos passos, antes de repetir o giro, virando novamente de frente para ela. – Sabia que você é uma vadia bem difícil de matar? – questionou. – Não se preocupe… não é nada pessoal, querida Kagome. O que foi? – perguntou, e logo em seguida umedeceu os lábios com a língua. – Pena que você não tem energia o suficiente para se livrar de nós, não é? – debochou, com uma expressão de falsa pena. – Pena que não pode repetir o que fez a Ichiero.

A donzela Miko a encarou com desprezo, decidida a não rebater aquela provocação. Seu corpo se encontrava fragilizado de mais para tentar usar a Hama novamente. Se o fizesse, para matar aqueles cinco Youkais, estaria assinando sua sentença de morte. Ficaria mais vulnerável. E não tinha garantias de que o poder que ainda lhe restava serviria para isso.

_"Se é que ainda resta algum!"_ pensou com desgosto.

# Sério, Kagome. – sorriu. – Não fique com raiva de mim. Realmente não é nada pessoal. Eu até gosto de você, sabe? – ela riu, novamente. – Mas é que eu vim aqui… atrás de Inuyasha. Acreditando que ele estava sozinho e vulnerável para mim… Vim para reconquistá-lo e viver o amor que estávamos destinados a viver antes de Inu no Taisho passar a interferir. E quando chego, o que encontro? Ele ligado a uma mulher. Casado com ela. – cuspiu com ira. Mas imediatamente sua expressão se modificou, se tornando depressiva. – Eu não podia deixá-lo com você. Eu não posso deixá-lo com você. Ele foi feito para mim. – olhou-a com raiva. – Por isso chamei aqueles incompetentes para dar fim em você. – ela sorriu, colocando o dedo indicador sobre o queixo. – Mas é claro… até então eu não fazia idéia de que você era uma Miko; ou melhor, uma Miko legítima.

Kagome analisou cada passo de Aya com cautela. Em seu silêncio, analisando cada pequena palavra dela com cuidado e atenção. Tentava gravar em sua mente cada detalhe, esperando que Inuyasha pudesse ouvi-la. Para que ele soubesse quem fora a culpada de tudo.

# E então… esta oportunidade surgiu. – ela sorriu com leveza. – Você está cansada demais para se defender e Inuyasha se encontra ferido. Seus movimentos se tornaram excessivamente mais lentos…

# Você o matou!

# Inuyasha? – ela parou de andar arregalando os olhos em terror. – Jamais! Ele é meu. Não quero vê-lo morto. Não sabe o ódio que senti quando descobri que a infeliz da irmã de Ichiero havia se atrevido a machucá-lo e ainda tentar matá-lo. Mas agora… por causa daquele ataque… Ele apenas está dormindo. E quando ele acordar… e descobrir que você foi brutalmente assassinada enquanto tentava salvar a si mesma, a mim e as outras duas aldeãs… eu estarei lá para consolá-lo. – se abraçou, seu olhar se tornando perdido. – Para amá-lo. E ele irá me aceitar.

A Miko a encarou com nojo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. E mesmo sabendo que não faria efeito algum, tentou se livrar dos braços daquele Youkai. Nunca quisera assassinar alguém como almejava assassinar Aya naquele momento. Queria fazê-la sentir a dor que estava sentindo e que Inuyasha iria sentir por causa da união entre eles. Mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Estava de mãos atadas. Sem seus poderes para auxiliá-la no extermínio.

# Você participou do ataque a Batsu! – chegou a conclusão.

Queria arrancar o máximo possível dela, enquanto pedia para que Kami mostrasse aquilo de uma maneira ou outra para Inuyasha. Ele tinha que saber que tipo de pessoa Aya era, já que ela mesma não iria poder contar a ele. Estava perdida, suas energias ainda não haviam retornado. Não haveria como se defender ou salvar.

Aya parou de sonhar acordada e a encarou. Seu olhar e expressão se fechando como se ela houvesse acabado de dizer um absurdo. Uma blasfêmia. Mas isto logo se modificou para um sorriso travesso.

# É verdade que estive em Batsu naquela noite… e muitas noites depois… Queria poder me lembrar dele e do cheiro dele. Ia na esperança de reencontrá-lo. De vê-lo sorrindo para mim e dizendo que a morte dele havia sido apenas uma invenção. Uma história de mau gosto. - sorriu. – Mas eu não tentei matar Inuyasha. Eu jamais mataria o amor da minha vida. – deu tapinhas no rosto de Kagome, antes de acertá-la com toda a força que possuía. – Então preste atenção no que fala, vadia.

Kagome a olhou com raiva, e mordeu o lábio para evitar um gemido de dor, quando o Youkai a apertou ainda mais, fazendo sua mão fraturada latejar. Mas isto pareceu apenas deixar o Youkai ainda mais apto a fazê-la reclamar da dor. Apertando-a ainda mais, apenas cessou sua tortura quando ela deu um grito de dor e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

# Pare com isso! – Aya o censurou, puxando da bainha, a espada que o líder dos Youkais Leopardos carregava em sua cintura. – Não queremos fazê-la sofrer muito antes da morte, queremos? Seria triste se ela chegasse ao outro mundo mais dormente do que já está.

Aya sorriu sadicamente enquanto deslizava o dedo pela lâmina da espada, enquanto a girava habilmente. Ela produziu um som estalado quando se cortou, mas sorriu com ainda mais loucura enquanto levava o dedo aos lábios para limpar o sangue.

# Para quem você está fazendo isso? – Kagome perguntou. Sabendo que uma humana jamais conseguia a ajuda de um Youkai Vampiro. – Para quem você está fazendo isso?

# Se realmente existisse alguém… não acredito que isso fosse de seu interesse. – Aya deu de ombros. – Você vai para o outro mundo mesmo. Não necessitaria saber de certos detalhes. – sorriu. – Mas me diga, doce Kagome… - olhou para a lâmina da espada com satisfação. – Já foi ferida por uma espada antes? – questionou em tom baixo. – Eu já! É uma dor terrível.

E antes que Kagome pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Aya enterrou a espada em seu estômago. Kagome gritou com a dor e fechou os olhos quando, com ainda mais brutalidade, Aya arrancou a espada de seu corpo. Tentou se encolher e abraçar o ferimento para impedir que morresse pela hemorragia, mas as mãos que a seguravam não permitiram.

# Só para ter certeza de que você morre desta vez, vadia! Nada pessoal. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, e olhou para sua assassina. Em segundos, se encontrava em queda livre em direção ao fim daquele precipício, vendo Aya a observar cair com satisfação. Fechou os olhos com força e deixou que a imagem de Inuyasha tomasse sua mente, antes de senti-la apagar.

# Adeus, Kagome! – Aya sussurrou, acenando em adeus para a neblina que havia feito desaparecer a visão do corpo de Kagome. – Então… – ela sorriu, abrindo os braços para o Youkai Leopardo a sua frente. – Deixem apenas uma viva… e façam um bom trabalho ao me machucar e a outra.

Os Youkais sorriram e avançaram em sua direção. Sim, tudo havia sido perfeito. Assim como havia planejado.

**Tsuzuki...**

ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ

Wana - Armadilha.

Tsuzuki - Continua.

* * *

Então... Em todo momento... durante todo o tempo... Aya foi a culpada de tudo. Nada teria acontecido se não fosse por ela... Mas será que ela estava envolvida, também, no ataque à Batsu? O que mais ela esconde? Será que Inuyasha vai descobrir sua farsa? E o que ele irá fazer quando acordar, e souber que ela voltou, sem Kagome, para a cidade de Kiseki?

O próximo capítulo está quase pronto. Falta ainda digitar muita coisa que ainda está em papéis espalhados pela minha agenda e caderno... Mas acredito que no máximo, em duas semanas, ele estará on. ^.^

Como disse, estou fazendo de tudo para acelerar as coisas durante este momento da fic.

Agradecimento especial à Nathalia... minha beta... E ao meu scaner... Que depois de alguns merecidos tapas, decidiu que não era uma boa idéia me deixar na mão... parece que meu TCC não foi o suficiente para mostrar a ele que posso ser violenta com máquinas quando eu quero. :P

**Próximo capítulo: **Aya vai até Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru aparece na Hora 'H'... O grupo de Maemi é ordenado a mudar de missão... e o grupo de Akani chega ao único vilarejo de Exterminadores ainda existente. Onde será que tudo isso vai dar?

**Drama parte 4:**_ Capítulo Trinta e três - Kage /Sombra/_

"E realmente é desnecessário caçar a pecadora uma vez que ela irá morrer."

"Quando dei por mim eles já tinham Kagome, Aya e outras duas mulheres como reféns. Não consegui fazer nada."

"O que você queria Inuyasha? Sozinho contra um grupo de Youkais? Especialmente ferido da maneira que está?"

"O que houve, Aya?"

"Maldição, Aya! Onde está Kagome?"

"Ela lutou contra eles, mesmo fraca. Me desculpe Inuyasha-sama... Ela caiu junto a Hyio."

"Não é seguro estarmos perto dele neste momento."

"Nós somos Miko, pelo amor de Kami."

"Posso saber o que as Miko pretendem aqui?"

"Volte para o vilarejo, Aya."

"Eu irei reconquistá-lo."

"Que pecados eu cometi para estar sofrendo isso?"

"Pecadora… eu vejo!"

"Tasukero..."

_Revelações sobre Kagome estão prestes a serem feitas..._

**Eeee.... por hoje é só.**

**Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas!!!**

**Mandem reviews!**

**Telly Black.**


	33. Kage

Alow!!!!

Não... isto não é uma pegadinha!

Não... eu não estou doente!

Sim... este é mais um capítulo de MDP para vocês! Mais uma parte drama prontinha para vocês. :P

Próximo post... vai ser de LM.

Então MDP pode demorar um pouquinho para sair. ok?

As reviews... acredito eu... que tenha respondido todas elas! Que está cadastrado a recebeu via reply e quem não é cadastrado... a resposta está no final deste capítulo. Se esqueci de alguém... me desculpem! E me mande um 'alerta'. Podem brigar por causa disso... :P Mas é que eu fiz tanta coisa hoje que estou meio que desoriendada! *gota*

Boa leitura para vocês!

Beijokas

* * *

**Marcas de um Pecado**

ღ

**Kage**  
\Capítulo Trinta e Três\

ღ

ღ

**03 dias restantes...**

.

Maemi parou a caminhada e olhou para o céu, fazendo com que Yue e Mizu fizessem o mesmo. Ainda estava longe no horizonte, mas ela podia ver com perfeição a águia branca que voava em direção a elas. Águia que era utilizada pelas Miko para se comunicaram. Maemi ergueu o braço e arrancou o pergaminho que o pássaro segurava em suas garras, entes de deixá-lo repousar no braço de Mizu.

Abriu-o, retirando a fita vermelha que o deixava enrolado em um canudo, e em silêncio leu cada palavra que estava escrita ali, enquanto Yue e Mizu a encaravam com atenção aguardando que elas lhe dissessem quais eram as novas ordens. Maemi suspirou e tornou a enrolar o pergaminho, assim que terminou de ler.

# O que houve? - questionou Yue, ansiosa.

# O Conselho informou que não há necessidade de gastarmos tempo procurando a pecadora. - disse, mostrando não estar agradada com esta informação.

Seu maior desejo era encontrar Kagome e o Youkai com quem ela estava. Queria saber como ela era capaz de conjurar uma Hama no Ya, sendo quem era. Queria ver com os próprios olhos, ela realizar tal feito, afinal ainda era incapaz de acreditar totalmente nas palavras daqueles aldeões. Queria encontrar o Youkai para castigá-lo e matá-lo por ter ousado pisar no solo sagrado de Shima no Ten. E, principalmente, queria verificar se suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras: Se a pecadora estava unida ao Youkai em algum pecado.

Afinal, aquela não seria a primeira vez que via algo parecido. A mãe da pecadora conservara boa parte de seus poderes espirituais quando decidira entregar-se a um homem por pura luxúria. E Maemi sabia e tinha de admitir: a linhagem Tenshi, embora houvesse trazido vergonha ao nome Miko através da pecadora, era a única que descendia de Midoriku. E, portanto, elas eram as mais excêntricas de todas as Miko.

Não duvidava que Kagome pudesse estar marcando seu corpo com pecados, e ao mesmo tempo conservando suas habilidades Miko. Habilidades que - o Conselho admitia naquela carta - os atordoara, pois ninguém jamais fora capaz de sentir.

# Eles disseram a razão disto? - Mizu questionou, alisando a penagem branca da águia pousada em seu braço.

# Algo sobre a vida da pecadora estar prestes a extinguir. - anunciou desagradada. - E algo sobre quererem que nos preocupemos realmente com a menina da quinta profecia. Parece que estamos correndo contra o tempo, em uma disputa com Youkais realmente poderosos. O grupo de Akani quase foi exterminado. - Mizu e Yue se mostraram surpresas com a notícia. - O Conselho realmente está preocupado. - completou.

# Vamos parar de caçá-la, então? - Mizu mostrou-se levemente decepcionada e ultrajada com tal fato.

# São ordens, Mizu. - Maemi anunciou com seriedade. - E realmente é desnecessário caçar a pecadora uma vez que ela irá morrer.

# E quanto a tal Miko que surgiu? - Yue questionou, antes que Mizu pudesse abrir a boca para fazer mais reclamações. - Eles não falam nada a respeito dela? Não dizem se descobriram a identidade dela?

Maemi sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Depois que haviam anunciado que a origem da flecha era desconhecida, nem o Conselho e nem Shima, haviam mais tocado em tal assunto. E ela realmente estava interessada em saber quem era a dona daquela flecha. Afinal, segundo relatos, a mulher já havia aparecido mais duas vezes depois daquela ocasião. Mas ninguém, ninguém, era capaz de dar uma descrição sensata da mulher. E, apesar de utilizada, nenhuma flecha havia sido deixada para comprovar sua presença no local.

# Acham que possa ser Kagome? - Mizu levantou a questão, se lembrando do que descobriram sobre a pecadora.

# Não! - Maemi disse seriamente. - Kagome não está andando sozinha. A dona daquela flecha está.

Maemi se afastou das duas, sentando-se no chão para responder a carta do Conselho, aproveitando-se do fato das duas terem aceitado aquela informação.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Sango ergueu a cabeça assim que ouviu um gemido de dor escapar dos lábios de Inuyasha.

Àquela manhã havia sido acordada pelos gritos das pessoas do vilarejo. Aterrorizadas, não apenas com o desaparecimento de duas de suas mulheres, mas também com o corpo de Inuyasha abandonado na terra, sob uma poça de seu próprio sangue diante da cabana que ele dividia com Kagome.

E tão logo vira o Hanyou, correra para a cabana, apenas para se desesperar ao ver que Kagome havia desaparecido e que todo o lugar estava destruído. O vilarejo obviamente havia sofrido um ataque durante a noite e Inuyasha - sozinho e ferido - não pode fazer muita coisa para evitar aquilo. E o sumiço de Kagome e das duas aldeãs, deveria estar ligado aquele ataque.

Assim que notara isso, Miroku e mais um aldeão carregaram o Hanyou desacordado até a cabana para que ela tratasse de seus ferimentos. E desde então, ela estava trancafiada naquele cômodo, aguardando o despertar dele. Enquanto Miroku conversava com os aldeões. Tentando descobrir algo sobre o ataque e explicando-lhes a razão pelo qual o Inuyasha que eles haviam conhecido, agora tinha cabelos prateados e não negros.

Ao ouvir outro gemido de dor, colocou-se de pé e caminhou até o Hanyou, sentando-se a beira da cama e tão logo fez isso, assustou-se. Em um movimento bruto, Inuyasha acordara e se colocara sentado, e quase a derrubara no chão para afastá-la dele. Obviamente acreditando-a ser alguém perigoso.

# Kagome? - foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou, assim que notou que estava no quarto e na companhia de Sango.

# Não sabemos sobre ela... - Sango anunciou com cuidado, o observando pousar os olhos dourados sobre ela, com terror. - Apenas encontramos vo-Não Inuyasha!

Alarmada, Sango tentou impedir que ele se levantasse, mas não obteve sucesso. Conseguindo se desvencilhar de seus braços, Inuyasha se levantou e correu para fora da cabana. Seus olhos dourados varrendo cada pequeno espaço do vilarejo em busca de um rastro do cheiro de Kagome. Mas não havia nada. Nada que pudesse lhe dar uma direção para chegar a ela.

Tocou o ferimento em sua barriga e olhou frustrado para os lados. Poderia começar a correr de um lado para outro, mas seria inútil. O formigamento intenso que sentia por todo seu corpo, fazendo quase almejar retornar para cama, lhe deixava evidente que Kagome ainda estava viva - apesar de não poder nem ao menos senti-la através do pacto. Mas sabia, pela intensidade das dores, que ela não demoraria muito a morrer. E teria de encontrá-la antes disso. Tinha de estar perto dela.

Deu dois passos para frente, e sentindo-se fraco, acabou por cair de joelhos no chão. Sango imediatamente parando ao seu lado, na companhia de Miroku - que havia surgido de algum lugar ao seu lado -, para ampará-lo.

# O que aconteceu? - Sango perguntou ansiosa.

# Houve um ataque durante a noite. - respondeu entre dentes, erguendo a cabeça para encarar Miroku. - O Youkai que estava atrás de Aya veio até nós. - sacudiu a cabeça com brutalidade tentando se livrar da vertigem ocasionada pela dor do pacto e pelo cansaço. - Eles jogaram um feitiço sobre o vilarejo. - explicou ao notar os olhares intrigados dos dois. Pois, uma luta teria de ter sido percebida por eles. - Quatro contra um. - ele riu em um humor macabro. - Quando dei por mim eles já tinham Kagome, Aya e outras duas mulheres como reféns. Não consegui fazer nada.

Inuyasha fechou o punho com força. Amaldiçoando-se por sua fraqueza e por não ter sido capaz de salvar - pela segunda vez sua Contratante. Aquela dor que sentia era merecia. Era um fraco. E apenas Kami sabia o que deveria estar acontecendo com ela naquele momento. Apenas ele sabia o que ela deveria estar passando.

# Eu sou um fraco... - acusou-se, olhando para frente.

# Não diga isso-

# Não Sango! - Inuyasha a cortou, olhando para ela com censura. - Não fui capaz de proteger Kagome daquele Youkai. Não consegui impedir que ela sofresse. E agora isso! - olhou ao redor, sentindo o solo desaparecer em baixo de seus pés. - Ela deve estar me odiando agora.

# Kagome jamais lhe odiaria, Inuyasha. - Miroku disse em tom de censura, por ele estar levantando aquele assunto. - O que você queria Inuyasha? Sozinho contra um grupo de Youkais? Especialmente ferido da maneira que está? - indicou os ferimentos. - Kagome sabe quais são seus limites, Inuyasha. Você não é nenhum Deus.

# Mas eu deveria...

# Pare de se caluniar e maldizer. - ordenou o Houshi. – Tenho certeza de que Kagome não te culpa por nada, Inuyasha. Isso não vai mudar os fatos e muito menos trazer Kagome de volta. Agora entre e...

# Não! - ele se levantou, impedindo que Sango o ajudasse. - Eu tenho que procurá-la ela está-

# Você não pode fazer muito nas condições em que se encontra, Inuyasha. - Sango disse em tom calmo. - Nós iremos atrás dela para você. Fique aqui. Kagome não iria gostar-

# Isto não está em discussão, Sango. E ponto final. - Inuyasha disse severo, quando percebeu que ela iria abrir a boca para argumentar. - Não vou ficar sentado olhando para o nada enquanto Kagome pode estar...

Sua voz morreu. Naquele momento mesmo, enquanto conversavam o tal Youkai poderia estar se aproveitando de Kagome. Repetindo o que havia acontecido com o Youkai Vampiro. Mas desta vez ela não teria como se defender dele. Seu corpo estava esgotado. Nenhuma energia espiritual poderia ser liberada para protegê-la em uma barreira ou salvá-la daquele Youkai. E mesmo que ela tentasse fazê-lo, ela acabaria morta também.

"Kami... eu estou morrendo!"

A voz dela tornou a ecoar em sua mente. E frustrado, fechou o punho com força, sentindo a ponta de suas unhas perfurarem-lhe a pele. Havia prometido a ela que não a deixaria morrer, que a protegeria com a própria vida, e agora via que sua promessa fora quebrada. Algo que fora dito da boca para fora, pois não fora capaz de salvá-la.

Ela estava sofrendo e ele estava ali, de mão atadas, sem saber por onde poderia começar.

Seu nariz se moveu e, assim como Miroku e Sango - a serem motivados pelo prender de respiração dos habitantes da vila - virou o rosto em direção a entrada do vilarejo. Seu corpo inteiro congelando no solo, enquanto via Aya se aproximar carregando uma das mulheres do vilarejo. A morena estava com o corpo coberto de hematomas e ferimentos abertos. Assim como aquela que caminhava com dificuldade, sendo apoiada por ela.

Em nenhum momento Inuyasha deixou de encarar Aya. Seus olhos dourados não a perdendo, mesmo com a multidão que ia se aproximando para amparar as recém-chegadas. Deu um passo a frente, e sentiu Sango prender a respiração ao seu lado. Os olhos da Taiji-Ya se fixando nele com desolada esperança. Almejando que ele lhe negasse as imagens e conclusões que surgiam violentamente em sua mente. Que lhe negasse que o fato de apenas duas estarem ali, não era nada do que realmente parecia.

E então, Inuyasha avançou. Sendo seguido por Miroku e Sango, conseguiu abrir passagem por entre os aldeões e alcançar Aya, que sentava num banco com a ajuda de dois aldeões. A pele dela estava pálida, mas não tão pálida como a da mulher que ela trazia nos braços. Os cortes que ela tinha no corpo não eram quase nada em comparação ao corte que deformava praticamente toda a perna da aldeã, cujas vestes haviam sido violentamente rasgadas em alguns pontos.

# O que houve? - Sango perguntou. Sua voz fraca e cortada fazendo a pergunta que Inuyasha era incapaz de fazer.

A aldeã se encolheu ainda mais nos braços de sua parenta, enquanto chorava e se deixava ser levada para ser tratada. E Aya ergueu os olhos inchados pelo choro, para Inuyasha. E o receio que havia neles, não agradou ao Herdeiro de Batsu.

# O que houve, Aya? - Inuyasha perguntou entre dentes, segundos mais tarde.

A brutalidade em suas palavras, fez Aya se encolher e morder os lábios com força. Um ato que não o amansou e nem sequer o fez sentir pena da mulher, mas que apenas serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado. Irritado a ponto de sentir que em breve sua mente humana não estaria mais em controle de suas ações.

Sua Contratante havia desaparecido juntamente a elas duas, e não voltara. Seu instinto Youkai a culpava tanto quanto culpava a si mesmo. Fora por causa dela que aqueles Youkais haviam vindo até eles. Ele achava que podia lidar com o Youkai que estava atrás de Aya, mas no fim não pode fazê-lo. Ao invés de atingi-lo ou a Aya, o Youkai - além de se provar um forte adversário - fora atrás de Kagome. Todas as duas vezes.

Suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram e quase se uniram, enquanto aquelas palavras o atingiam com brutalidade. Os Youkais não haviam tentado alcançar Aya naquele primeiro ataque. Nenhum dos dois Vampiros se aproximaram de Aya. Imediatamente haviam ido até ele e Kagome.

# Inferno! - ele gritou, quando ela não abriu a boca para falar. Os olhos dela lhe implorando que deixasse aquele assunto para mais tarde. - O que aconteceu?

# E-eu... - ela gaguejou, olhando para os lados, como se quisesse que alguém a salvasse.

Mas Inuyasha sabia que ninguém se atreveria a interferir naquele momento. Os aldeões, sabiam que ele um Hanyou e preferiam se manter distante dele.

# Maldição, Aya! - gritou, a pegando pelos braços com brutalidade. Ouviu-a gemer de dor e Miroku lhe pedir para se acalmar, mas não se importava com aquilo. A dor em seu corpo o deixava cego, e seu instinto Youkai queria explicações. - Diga de uma vez o que aconteceu. Onde está Kagome?

# E-ela... - Aya mostrou-se apavorada. Jamais imaginara ver Inuyasha naquele estado. - Ela caiu, Inuyasha-sama. - sussurrou. E tornou a gemer de dor quando ele a sacudiu com violência. - Eu não sei! - gritou, fechando os olhos com força quando ele exigiu que ela dissesse o que aconteceu.

# Como não sabe?

# Hyio e seus Youkais estavam lá quando acordei. Kagome-sama tentou livrar a todas nós... - abriu os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas. - ela lutou contra eles, mesmo fraca. Apenas eu e a outra conseguimos fugir... Me desculpe Inuyasha-sama...

Inuyasha se afastou dela, a empurrando com brutalidade e lhe dando as costas. E sem esperar tal gesto, Aya tropeçou e acabou por cair no chão. Mas ninguém se aproximou para ampará-la. Alguns em choque por descobrirem sobre a morte de uma das meninas da vila, e outros temendo se colocar no caminho de Hanyou.

# Ela caiu, Inuyasha-sama. - ela sussurrou. Suas mãos se fechando sob seu peito e sua cabeça se abaixando. - Ela caiu junto a Hyio.

# Onde? - Inuyasha perguntou com voz fria, a fazendo estremecer.

Sango se encontrava em choque apertando com força a mão de Miroku, e incapaz de desviar os olhos de Inuyasha. Podia ver a dor dele. Podia ver o ódio dele. Mas acima de tudo, podia notar o leve tom avermelhado que passava a manchar o dourado de seus olhos.

# Onde, Aya? - questionou, virando o rosto para encará-la com soslaio.

# Não muito longe daqui. - engoliu seco, o encarando com temor.

E antes que pudesse se dar por si, estava sendo erguida pelos braços e arrastada violentamente por Inuyasha, em direção ao caminho que havia feito a poucos minutos com a outra aldeã.

# Inuyasha-sama? - chamou-o temerosa. Sabia que ele iria sentir a dor pela perda da mulher, mas imaginava que ele iria ficar em pedaços e sem ação. Aquelas atitudes violentas que ele estava tendo para consigo eram algo que ela nunca imaginara poder acontecer. Afinal, para ele, ela também era uma vítima. Ela também havia corrido o risco de morte. - Inuyasha-sama? - chorou o nome dele, notando que Sango e Miroku os seguiam de perto, e que os aldeões apenas sussurravam entre si, enquanto ficavam cada vez mais distante dele.

# Você vai me levar até lá. - Inuyasha anunciou, a fazendo voltar a encará-lo.

# Inuyasha... a menina precisa de cuidados. - Miroku tentou interceder por ela, ainda sem soltar a mão de Sango.

# Ela não está pior que Kagome ou a outra aldeã.

Miroku cessou as passadas e segurou Sango ao seu lado ao ouvir Inuyasha dizer aquilo, e Aya o encarou com desespero. Havia uma frieza na voz de Inuyasha que o assustou e lhe deixou claro que não seria saudável se manter próximo à ele naquele momento. Que seria um erro tentar segurá-lo ou ir contra as decisões dele. Fato que deixara evidente, o que realmente significava a cor vermelha ao redor de seus olhos dourados.

# Miroku... - Sango sussurrou. Sua voz perdida e fraca, enquanto seus olhos se mantinham fixos em Inuyasha, como se perguntasse por que não continuavam a segui-los.

# Vamos esperar eles voltarem, Sango. - ele sussurrou, a puxando com delicadeza para que voltassem ao vilarejo.

# Mas...

# Inuyasha vai voltar para nós, Sango. - anunciou com convicção, e apertou a mão dela com mais força para passar-lhe confiança. - Mas não é seguro estarmos perto dele neste momento.

"Não quando a Contratante dele pode estar morta..." ele pensou se lembrando das consequências que um Youkai sofria quando perdia sua Contratante para a morte. "E principalmente... não quando o Youkai nele está preste a se libertar." Já havia ouvido história sobre os Hanyou. A raça, que continha as duas raças em seu corpo, não podia ser considerada apenas a mais instável das raças, mas também a mais perigosa e letal quando dominada pelo sangue mais forte.

Os Hanyou, podiam sim ser dominados pelo sangue Youkai. Se transformavam em Youkais quando seu instinto de sobrevivência era ativado pelo perigo, ou quando o ódio e a dor se mostrava algo que o Hanyou - pelo sangue humano se encontrar ali - era incapaz de suportar. E quando isso acontecia, eles perdiam totalmente o controle. E não queria estar por perto quando isso acontecesse. E muito menos queria que Sango estivesse perto daquilo. Não quando ela se encontrava tão abalada quanto Inuyasha.

Sabia que Aya também deveria ser mantida longe dele, mas não se atreveria a tomá-la dele neste momento. E internamente, não se preocupava com o que acontecesse com a menina. Não quando, como ela havia dito, Kagome havia caído.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Akani sentiu Yuly se mover incomodada ao seu lado, e reprimiu a vontade de olhá-la. Iria fazer dez minutos que se encontravam parados ali – na entrada do clã – sendo estudadas minuciosamente por um grupo de pessoas.

Haviam chegado ao vilarejo dos Exterminadores. Mas, embora as grandes portas de madeira tivessem sido abertas, permitindo que elas vissem o interior da pequena vila escondida por muros de madeira de cinco metros de altura, a entrada delas ainda não havia sido permitida.

Por algum motivo, embora as Miko e as Taiji-Ya lidassem com Youkais, as Taiji-Ya agiam com hostilidade diante das Miko. Como se elas possuíssem provas de que confiar na raça – que tinha por natureza o poder para lutar de igual para igual com os Youkais – era um erro. Como se elas não gostassem de tê-las presente. E a demora em serem aceitas naquele território, apenas deixavam as três ainda mais convencidas daquilo.

Ouviram um burburinho, e desta vez quem se moveu incomodada foi Giny. A Miko estava sentada em seu cavalo, com uma expressão cansada e doente, e não entendia a razão pelo qual estavam demorando tanto para que o líder do clã permitisse a entrada delas. Não era como se elas fossem assassinas.

# Nós somos Miko, pelo amor de Kami. – ela sussurrou apenas para que Yuly e Akani ouvissem. Não necessitava que aquele povo as tratasse com ainda mais hostilidade.

Desde que sofrera aquele ataque, nenhuma das três haviam se recuperado completamente. Estavam cansadas e era como se estivesse faltando algum pedaço delas. E Giny não fazia idéia de como haviam conseguido chegar ao vilarejo tão rápido. Era fato que Akani dissera que estavam perto do local, mas ainda assim… tudo parecia estar se movendo de forma estranha.

# Talvez deva ser por isso, que estamos sendo tratadas deste modo. – Akani anunciou, fazendo as duas Miko a encararem intrigadas.

Ao contrario das duas, como era uma das mais unidas a mãe de Kagome, sabia da verdadeira história do conflito que existia entre Batsu e Shima no Ten. E obviamente todos ali tinham conhecimento da veracidade daquela lenda. Afinal, antes de ser vista como uma Miko, a mulher do Lord de Batsu, havia sido uma Exterminadora.

Outro burburinho, e desta vez o grupo que as encarava, abriu espaço para que duas pessoas passassem e viessem em sua direção. Uma delas era o mesmo homem que abrira a porta para elas. E a outra, era uma mulher idosa, que andava lentamente com a ajuda de um bastão; a líder daquele grupo.

Akani fez uma referência, inclinando o tronco para frente, e Yuly e Giny seguiram seus movimentos, assim que a velha senhora parou a frente delas. Seus olhos violetas as analisando com extremo cuidado, como se estivesse querendo absorver o significado de todas as palavras de um livro

# Vocês são Miko, então? – ela rompeu o silêncio. Sua voz, mesmo que rouca, soando extremamente forte. – Posso saber o que as Miko pretendem aqui?

# Nós viemos pedir abrigo. – Akani apressou-se em dizer, antes que Giny pudesse abrir a boca para produzir algum som.

Pela hostilidade delas, não seria sensato anunciar que estavam ali para procurar uma criança descrita por uma profecia Miko. Poderiam fazer isso, discretamente e sem chamar muita atenção para elas. Se encontrassem a criança ali, poderiam anunciar algum detalhe a respeito daquilo. Mas se não achassem, poderiam ir embora sem gerar conflitos ou situações embaraçosas.

E Akani agradeceu mentalmente por Giny ter compreendido sua frase, e Yuly ter concordado serenamente com a cabeça, sem voltar os olhos para ela. Suspeitas poderiam ser levantadas ao menor gesto delas.

# Abrigo? – a líder ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Por que Miko iriam querer um abrigo aqui quando têm Shima no Ten?

Com aquela pergunta, Akani acabara de tirar suas dúvidas. Sim, as Taiji-Ya guardavam mágoas. Mágoas que Akani poderia dizer ser até compreensíveis, se elas também não houvessem omitido certos detalhes para as Miko.

# Estamos em uma missão. – Akani tentou explicar, sem almejar entrar em maiores detalhes. – Sofremos um ataque há poucos dias e ainda não conseguimos descansar para nos recuperarmos totalmente.

A líder ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, sem deixar de estudá-las. Como se, agora, estivesse realmente a verificar se elas estavam cansadas e machucadas.

# Não precisamos de muitos dias. – enfatizou. – Realmente é até podermos estar descansadas o bastante para seguirmos viagem.

# Tudo bem Miko… Podem ficar o tempo que almejarem e necessitarem. – a líder anunciou, depois de mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Não nos será incômodo.

Ela girou no mesmo lugar e fez um gesto com a mão e a cabeça, anunciando que elas tinham permissão para entrar, e pedindo para que o homem que as recebera as encaminhasse para um local onde pudessem ser acomodadas.

# Posso saber como se chamam? – ela questionou, apenas virando a cabeça para encará-las, enquanto mais dois homens se aproximavam e agarravam as rédeas dos cavalos, para levá-los até os estábulos.

# Akani, Yuly e Giny. – Akani as apresentou, sem perceber que a líder estreitara os olhos como se tivesse perdido algo. – E a Senhora… como se chama?

# Izaya. – sussurrou antes de caminhar de volta para o lugar de onde viera.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Aya gemeu quando Inuyasha finalmente a largou, e permitiu que o sangue voltasse a correr por seus braços. Alisou sua pele tentando interromper o formigamento, a sentindo extremamente fria - pelo tempo que passara com escassez de sangue -, enquanto observava Inuyasha caminhar até a beira do precipício de onde ela havia atirado Kagome.

Mesmo com o tempo que se encontrava distante dele, podia dizer que conhecia o Herdeiro de Batsu melhor que ninguém. E realmente se encontrava assustada com as reações dele. Jamais o havia visto agir com tamanha brutalidade. Jamais o havia ouvido falar naquele tom e muito menos havia visto o ódio que ele mantinha nos olhos. Ele não havia agido assim, quando Inu no Taisho mostrara seu falso corpo morto para ele. Ele não mostrara ao pai o mesmo ódio que ele sentia naquele momento.

Inuyasha inalou profundamente cerrou o punho com força, enquanto olhava para baixo. Podia sentir o cheiro de sangue de Kagome, misturado ao cheiro de sangue das mulheres do vilareijo, Aya, e outro que aparentemente deveria pertencer ao Youkai Leopardo. A queda era grande e capaz de matar até mesmo um Youkai, se ele não soubesse como cair. Não havia como um humano sobreviver a ela.

Mas então, por que ele ainda sentia as dores ocasionadas pelo pacto? Kagome, ferida do modo que estava, teria sobrevivido ao ataque do Youkai e ainda àquela queda?

Deu um passo a frente, almejando se atirar dali para ver se conseguia encontrá-la ainda respirando lá embaixo. Desejando poder falar com Kagome novamente através de sua mente para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Para lhe dizer que ele estava chegando para ajudá-la. Para lhe pedir perdão, por ter falhado mais uma vez em protegê-la.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer o que pretendia, sentiu as mãos de Aya se fecharem ao redor de seu punho, o segurando e tentando puxá-lo para longe do abismo.

# Não faça isso, Inuyasha-sama. - ela sussurrou em tom de clemência. - Kagome-sama não iria gostar de lhe ver se atirando daqui de cima por causa dela.

Inuyasha torceu o braço e se afastou dela. Seu Youkai se irritando com o toque daquela mulher e com o fato dela ousar querer lhe mostrar que achava saber exatamente o que sua Contratante podia ou não sentir. O que sua Companheira e amada poderia estar a pensar naquele momento.

O Hanyou deu as costas para Aya e olhou para o fundo do precipício, incapaz de ver seu final. Tentando não imaginar no que Kagome pensava enquanto caia em direção ao nada. Tentando não imaginar a dor que ela sentiu quando seu corpo encontrara o solo. E tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não sentia medo. De que não sentia medo de a dor que sentia ser apenas algo provocado por sua mente, por não conseguir aceitar a morte de Kagome. Medo de descer e encontrar de fato o corpo morto dela no fundo daquele abismo.

E quando a imagem de seu pesadelo - onde a face pálida dela se voltava em sua direção, sorrindo enquanto lhe dizia amar - voltou a sua mente, sentiu-se estremecer.

# Como aconteceu exatamente? - questionou em tom baixo. - Como aconteceu, Aya? - se repetiu, enquanto controlava seu sangue Youkai. Ele desejava tomar controle para caçar Kagome e os Youkai que lhe haviam feito mal. Seu Youkai estava se irritando com Aya e com sua demora em respondê-lo. - Aya! - gritou a fazendo estremecer. Seu Youkai sendo o dominante neste momento.

# Eles brigaram. - ela começou com a voz rouca e trêmula. - Kagome-sama disse que não ia permitir que ele continuasse com aquilo. - ela engoliu seco, enquanto controlava suas emoções. A moça sabia que ele era capaz de saber se mentia ou dizia a verdade através do cheiro e qualquer pequeno deslize poderia lhe trazer problemas. - Ajudamos Kagome... ela roubou a espada de um deles e nós a ajudamos. Conseguimos matar um deles... mas então uma das meninas foi morta. Ela também foi atirada daqui de cima.

Aya respirou profundamente, quando Inuyasha ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhando para o horizonte a sua frente. Satisfeita consigo mesmo por estar conseguindo fazer tudo da maneira como deveria ser feita, apesar das reações inesperada de seu amor.

# Foi ai que tudo aconteceu rápido de mais... Kagome-sama me pediu para fugir. Para ir até o Senhor... - respirou fundo, tentando se mostrar ainda mais desolada. - E quando dei por mim, estava escutando o grito de dor dela... Quando virei a vi cair juntamente a Hyio... - novamente engoliu seco. - Os Youkais dele desapareceram em seguida. - respirou fundo. - O resto... o Senhor já sabe.

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e olhou de soslaio para Aya. O cheiro de medo e os gestos dela o estavam incomodando. Como se algo de muito errado estivesse acontecendo ali. Mas, assim como não conseguia ver como Kagome havia conseguido forças para lutar, não podia ver exatamente o que era. Sentindo seu Youkai pedir permissão para sair, ergueu a cabeça e puxou o ar com força pelos lábios. Desta vez ele realmente queria ser libertado. Desta vez ele mesmo queria ir atrás de Kagome. E apenas totalmente controlado por seu sangue Youkai podia suportar aquela queda e procurá-la. Sabia que perderia boa parte de seu domínio mental. Que poderia machucar qualquer um que aparecesse a sua frente. Mas se encontrasse Kagome, seu Youkai abaixaria a guarda. Ele jamais seria capaz de machucá-la. Ela era a Contratante dele. Ela era o verdadeiro amor da existência dele.

# Volte para o vilarejo, Aya. - mandou. Sua visão aos poucos se tornando avermelhada, e suas unhas ficando ainda mais afiadas.

# Eu... - ela tentou contestar, dando um passo a frente.

# Volte para o vilarejo Aya... - ordenou com mais brutalidade. - Isto é uma ordem!

Aya recuou e apenas teve tempo de estender a mão em direção a ele, quando o viu saltar do precipício. Correu até a ponta dele e a pontada que sentiu em seu peito quase lhe fez chorar. Ele havia saltado para tentar encontrá-la. Ele não lhe havia permitido se aproximar em nenhum minuto. A mantivera afastada e lhe tratara como se houvesse sido a causadora de tudo aquilo. Em nenhum momento lhe havia pedido calma e dito que sentia muito pelo trauma que ela também havia sentido.

# Maldita... - disse entre os dentes, enquanto fechava o punho com força. Inuyasha realmente amava a Miko, e reconquistá-lo seria uma tarefa extremamente difícil. - Mas eu irei reconquistá-lo. - disse em tom alto, antes de girar no mesmo lugar para retornar ao vilarejo. Naquelas condições, a melhor coisa que fazia, realmente era obedecer as ordens de Inuyasha. Alguma hora ele iria se acalmar. Alguma hora ele iria permitir que ela se aproximasse dele. - Eu irei reconquistá-lo.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

O dia raiava e o sinal claro disso, além de ser o sol a brilhar timidamente, eram os cantos dos diversos pássaros que iam despertando lentamente a floresta, misturando-se ao som do trovão provocado pela cachoeira que havia escondida por entre aquelas grandes árvores.

Seria incapaz de dizer por quantas horas ou minutos encontrava-se a andar sem rumo. Mas poderia dizer que estava em seu limite. Sua visão já lhe pregava peças, lhe mostrando coisas que não existiam e ameaçando a qualquer momento deixá-la na escuridão ou claridade total. Todo o seu corpo doía, a ponto de a todo o momento se questionar como ainda fora capaz de ficar de pé e caminhar tropeçando, vez ou outra, nas raízes expostas.

Suas vestes se encontravam totalmente surradas, molhadas e sujas, não apenas de sangue, mas de lama. Seus cabelos - ainda molhados - estavam embaraçados e havia pequenos e grandes arranhões espalhados por toda a extensão de seu corpo, misturando-se àqueles que já existiam. Com um pouco de força, pressionava sua mão ferida contra o ferimento ainda aberto em sua barriga. A faixa que a envolvia e imobilizava se encontrava em fiapos e manchada por sangue já seco.

Ofegando, acabou por deixar-se encostar-se a um tronco de uma das árvores. Era incapaz de controlar sua respiração e respirar com facilidade. Sentia como se um pedregulho houvesse sido deixado sobre seu peito. E temia que a qualquer momento acabasse caindo no chão, incapaz de levantar. Incapaz de ter forças para manter os olhos abertos.

Engoliu cego, e olhou para cima podendo ver o céu por entre as folhagens. E antes que pudesse perceber se viu soluçando por causa do choro. Passou as mãos trêmulas na face, a sujando de sangue e de lama. Estava aterrorizada e não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia fazer. Não queria morrer ali sozinha. Queria encontrar Inuyasha para dizer-lhe quem na verdade era Aya. Queria poder beijá-lo antes que a morte a abraçasse e a levasse de uma vez por todas daquele mundo.

Olhou tudo ao seu redor, e mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Estava perdida.

Não sabia como havia sobrevivido a queda e ao ataque de Aya. Não sabia como aquele ferimento não a havia matado instantaneamente, e nem por que ele, embora aberto, não se encontrava a sangrar. Apenas sabia que lhe fora uma surpresa quando despertara deitada na margem de um rio e próximo as quedas d'água de uma cachoeira. Bem londe do local de onde deveria ter caído. Apenas sabia - sem saber de onde - que tirara forças para se levantar e caminhar perdida a procura de ajuda. Qualquer que fosse.

# Inuyasha... - sussurrou o nome dele, mordendo o lábio em seguida. - Tasukero...

Lhe era impossível senti-lo. E isto apenas aumentava ainda mais seu desespero. Aya havia dito que ele não havia morrido, mas não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dela. Não quando ela se mostrara ser uma cobra e participara do ataque contra Batsu. Ataque, que de alguma maneira e misteriosamente, levara Inuyasha até ela.

Fechou os olhos e soluçou, antes de tentar parar de chorar. Mas era impossível. Jamais pensara em se ver naquela situação. Desde que Inuyasha a havia salvo de Yami pensava que jamais teria de sofrer o pânico de ter sua inocência tomada a força, e de sofrer com aquele tipo de dor. Uma dor que a dilacerava e sabia ser - não unicamente do que sofrera nas últimas horas - mas também consequência do a estava matando: da maldição jogada contra Inuyasha.

Abaixou a cabeça para os pés descalços, mas tornou a erguê-la quase que imediatamente. A náusea e tontura que a atingiram por aquele gesto, era a última coisa que necessitava.

Quantas horas estariam lhe faltando agora? Inuyasha já teria visto Aya? Teria acreditado em suas mentiras? Estaria acreditando que ela estava morta?

# Doushite Kami? - questionou, olhando para o céu. - Doushite? - gritou com todo o fôlego que conseguia. - Que pecados eu cometi para estar sofrendo isso?

Novamente fechou os olhos e chorou ainda mais. Iria morrer ali. Sozinha. Naquele momento desejando que as Miko tivessem votado em sua morte. Que por ser filha de quem quer que tivesse sido o homem que tomou a inocência de sua mãe, a tivesse realmente assassinado. Assim não teria conhecido a vida. Não teria conhecido o sofrimento e muito menos o amor.

Respirou profundamente encontrando dificuldade em jogar o ar para seus pulmões. Mas, travou sua respiração e abriu os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir o estalar de um galho próximo de si. Virou o rosto e sentiu seu sangue gelar e coração parar ao ver quatro lobos virem surgindo lentamente por entre as árvores. Seus caninos expostos em ameaça e seus olhos negros como a noite, fixos nela com atenção.

Lentamente, e sem tirar os olhos dos animais, desencostou-se da árvore. Eles deveriam estar famintos e o cheiro de seu sangue os guiara diretamente até ela. E mordeu os lábios em terror antes de começar a correr por entre as árvores para tentar escapar dos animais. Não sabia como possuía forças para correr, mas sabia que apenas o fazia por estar sendo movida pelo desespero. Sabia que em algum momento eles conseguiriam alcançá-la, mas desejava a Kami que ela encontrasse alguém antes que isso acontecia.

Sentia-os cada vez mais perto de si. Por duas vezes pode jurar que um deles agarrara a barra de seu vestido, mas todas essas duas vezes, conseguiu encontrar forças para livrar-se deles. Os galhos das árvores atingiam-lhe a face e os braços, mas ela não sentia a dor da chicotada. Tropeçava em algumas raízes, mas não se dava o direito de cair. E chorou quando se viu fora da floresta em um campo aberto.

Mas não conseguiu correr por muito mais tempo. Aproveitando a ausência da vegetação, um dos lobos a alcançou agarrando suas vestes, e desta vez conseguindo derrubá-la no chão. E assim que encontrou o solo, se virou cobrindo o rosto com os braços aguardando apenas sentir a dor das dentadas deles, enquanto desejava que a matassem na primeira mordida.

Entretanto esse momento não chegou. Ouviu o barulho do que parecia ser algo cortando o ar e em seguida o som de uma explosão, acompanhada do lamentar de dor dos lobos. Lentamente abaixou o braço e viu aos poucos a cortina de poeira erguida pelo extermínio, desaparecer. E por trás dela, com sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas e pelo cansaço, observou uma silhueta se aproximar dela.

Um Youkai; percebera pelas vestes que ele utilizava e a coloração prateada de seus cabelos longos. Coloração que poderia fazê-la acreditá-lo ser Inuyasha, se ela não conhecesse a forma de andar do Hanyou tão bem como conhecia a maneira como ele segurava a espada. Sentiu a lâmina fria tocar seu pescoço e prendeu a respiração quando o sentiu forçá-la contra si, a obrigando a erguer a face e inclinar a cabeça para o lado, expondo seu pescoço para ele.

# Pecadora… eu vejo! – a voz fria do Youkai a fez estremecer, mas evitou se mover temendo por acabar cortando sua pele na lâmina da espada.

Ele iria matá-la? Então por que a salvara daquele bando de lobos? De qualquer forma, aquela morte seria bem melhor do que ser devorada pelos animais famintos. Engoliu seco. Respirou fundo uma ultima vez, e pensando em Inuyasha deixou-se ser engolida, mais uma vez, pela escuridão.

.

**Tsuzuki…**

**ღ.ღ.ღ****.ღ.ღ.ღ.****ღ.ღ.ღ****.ღ.ღ.ღ**

Kage - Sombra  
Tasukero - Me ajude...  
Doushite - Por que?

* * *

Sesshy achou Kagome!

Sesshy finalmente vai ter mais participação de agora em diante! \o/

Sesshy está oficialmente e teatralmente inserido em MDP! Agora é oficial... antes eram pequenas participações não-oficiais.

Sesshy é gostoso demais... *ops! Me empolguei!*

Sesshy podia ser real e fazer uma entrada espetacular em minha vida.

Ooook... parei!

Ainda estou sob o efeito de New Moon!

Especialmente por ter tido de conter um ataque de grito no final do filme... pois estava em uma sessão onde todo mundo era sério demais! T-T

Mais uma parte do drama MDP para vocês! Relembrando que são sete partes no total.

A próxima pode demorar um pouco mais... vou ver se consigo postar Lady Mine antes do próximo. Ela está meio paradinha. =D

Mas vou adiantar um resuminho do próximo para vocês, depois das reviews!

Beijokas.

**Respostas das reviews! *Finalmente! Depois de dois séculos consigo fazer isso! \o/***

Agome Chan - Olááá! Tudo certo... assisti Lua Nova no domingo dia 29... por um milagre consegui um tempinho e devo dizer que....... ainda estou em alfa. Só não comecei a gritar especialmente no final do filme pq eu acabei em uma sessão onde apenas tinha pessoas educadas e civilisadas. ¬¬' Por isso eu gosto da confisão da estreia. *FATO* Mas em fim..... Não vou descrever detalhes do que irá acontecer com ela, pois já será descrito no próximo Capítulo. :P Mas ainda vem algumas coisas por ai. Quanto a punição de Aya... podes crer... o que é dela está guardado. E nem vou contar quem é que vai pegá-la para valer, se não acabaria com a graça da vingança. :P Bem... e eu andei rápido não? 1 semana. :P hehehehehe Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Nai - Opa! Fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic. E não se preocupe, eu adoro receber reviews ^.^ Bem Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome e devo lhe dizer que não... ele não vai levá-la até Inuyasha. Agora só basta ver e descobrir o que, realmente, Sesshoumaru vai fazer. E não se preocupe com Aya... o que é dela está guardadinho. Bem... Naraku e Yami ainda continuam um mistério... mas em breve vão descobrir pq Yami quis Kagome. E por que Naraku atacou Batsu e quando o fez visou, especialmente, Inuyasha. E a Tatuagem... são os pecados de Kagome... e vão ser citados no próximo capítulo. Isso também vai ser explicado um pouquinho mais adiante. A quinta profecia... mais um mistério que está preste a ser jogado na mesa. E a sinopse atual... bem... vão entender a respeito dela daqui a alguns pouquinhos capítulos. Prometo! ;)  
Beijokas! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando a fic!  
Até o próximo capítulo.

HP - Opa! Olá! Que bom que gostou! Ai foi mais um capítulo para você. :P Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Aninha - Olá! Beeeem.... Não... mas eles estão bem perto. hehehehehehehe Ook. Teve um pouco de Seshy aqui, e prometo que teremos muito mais dele nos próximos capítulos. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Ayanami - Oii!! Que bom que gostou! :P Fico feliz de saber. ^.^ Ai foi mais um capítulo para você. Beijokas e até o próximo.

Lyla Moon - Olá! hehehehe não se preocupe... Aya vai ter o que merece. Ai foi mais um capítulo para você! Espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo.

Drika. Veras - Olá! Pois é! Aya não presta! E o que é dela está guardadinho. Você teve Sesshy! Não tanto assim... mas ele irá aparecer mais. Prometo! \o/ Gostou deste capítulo? Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

.....

**Resumo Capítulo 34 - Namida (lágrima)**

- Miroku e Sango, não acreditam muito na inocência de Aya.

- Kagome e Sesshoumaru. - Ela descobre que ele é o irmão de Inuyasha. Um ritual antigo. Uma vida despedaçada. Um pacto rompido. Uma lágrima de Sangue.

- Significado de pecados cometidos por uma inocente.

- Inuyasha... O pacto rompido de forma brutal e a verdade. Aya sofrerá por causa da traição.

_**Eeeem fim! Acho que isso é tudo.**_

_**Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**Mandem reviews!**_

_**Telly Black!**_


	34. Namida

Olááááá!

Como dito, mais um capítulo de MDP! O Primeiro do ano! \o/ Feliz 2010.

Beeeem.... não vou dizer mais nada!

Boa leitura!!!!

* * *

Marcas de um pecado**  
**

ღ

**Namida**

\Capítulo Trinta e Quatro\

ღ

ღ

**02 dias restantes…**

**.**

# Recolhemos mais dois desses nos arredores, Myouga-sama.

Myouga olhou para as duas folhas de pergaminhos que o General da Guarda de Batsu estava a lhe entregar, sob suas ordens. O mesmo desenho de Inuyasha, juntamente a uma mulher, ocupava quase metade do pergaminho, junto a um anuncio de procura-se, em ambas as folhas. Fazendo-as ser uma cópia perfeita daquele que ele recebera da cidade de Arashi e destruíra.

Suspirou e deixou-se cair na poltrona do escritório de seu Lord. Assim que soubera daquilo, ordenara que os mais leais e discretos soldados da Guarda fizessem rondas frequentes buscando aquele mesmo informativo. Ou silenciando quem tinha algo a dizer aquele respeito, ao negar que aquele pudesse ser o Herdeiro de Batsu. Não necessitavam daquilo e muito menos que seu Lord Inu no Taisho soubesse da caçada Miko.

# Destruam todos que acharem. – anunciou Myouga, observando os Youkais realizarem um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Não quero que o fato de as Miko estarem atrás de Inuyasha cheguem aos ouvidos de nosso Lord. – ressaltou, para tornar ainda mais forte as ordens que dera sobre a destruição dos cartazes e as buscas por Inuyasha em cidades humanas.

# Sim, Myouga-sama. Cuidaremos disso em silêncio. – disse o General, mostrando ter entendido todas as ordens.

Myouga sorriu por saber que não seria contestado e desviou a atenção para a porta do escritório. A leve batida na madeira, antecedera a entrada tímida de Lina. E ao ordenar que fossem deixados sozinhos, imediatamente foi atendido e se levantou para se aproximar da moça que parecia extremamente hesitante.

Abriu a boca para questioná-la a respeito de sua hesitação, mas antes que pudesse-se dizer algo, Lina estendeu a mão deixando que a fina corrente de ouro escorregasse por entre seus dedos. O Youkai analisou a corrente com interesse e estreitou os olhos ao finalmente reconhecê-la. Aquela era a jóia que seu Lord Inuyasha havia dado para Aya.

# Onde conseguiu isso, Lina? - questionou, surpreso, pegando a jóia em suas mãos.

# No quarto do Lord Inuyasha-sama, Myouga-sama. - anunciou em tom baixo, totalmente ciente de que deveria tomar cuidado para que a audição sensível do Lord Inu no Taisho não captasse nenhum detalhe da conversa deles. - No mesmo dia em que me pediu para conseguir um fio do cabelo de Lord Inuyasha-sama. - explicou. - Estava atrás da cômoda.

Myouga continuou surpreso, tentando raciocinar e descobrir como aquilo conseguira escapar dos olhos cuidadosos da equipe de batalha de Batsu. Eles eram perfeitos no que faziam, não havia como algo como aquilo - mesmo que fosse pequeno - ter passado despercebido.

# Como isso foi parar lá?

# Não tenho idéia, Myouga-sama. - Lina deu com os ombros. - E eu podia jurar que Aya estava com este colar quando foi enterrada. - acrescentou com convicção. - Myouga-sama... - chamou-o incerta, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, enquanto se questionava se seria ou não certo contar suas suspeitas. - Se o Senhor me permite falar... Acredito que tem algo muito errado nisso.

O Conselheiro a analisou com cuidado e, em seu silêncio, deixou claro que estava disposto a escutar o que ela tinha para lhe dizer.

# Eu acho que foi a própria Aya que deixou isto lá, Myouga-sama. - sussurrou, fazendo o conselheiro ficar intrigado. - Não há outra explicação para isso.

# Aya está morta, Lina. - ele a lembrou com cuidado, como se temesse ofendê-la ao fazê-la pensar que ele acreditava que estava louca. - Você viu o corpo dela na noite do ataque. Você estava no enterro dela.

# Sim, eu estava. Passei a noite inteira pensando a este respeito, Myouga-sama. Calculando as probabilidades e onde eu podia estar ou não errada. E a única conclusão que cheguei é que foi a própria Aya quem perdeu este cordão no quarto do Lord Inuyasha-sama. Inuyasha-sama fez isto especialmente para ela. É uma peça única. É certo que eu a vi naquele caixão. - continuou em sussurros. - Ela estava com esse colar. Mas... Aya era uma bruxa, Myouga-sama. - disse mais baixo, e Myouga quase foi incapaz de ouvi-la.

# Como...? - Myouga franziu o cenho.

Sabia que Aya era uma bruxa - por seu Lord pedir-lhe para ficar de olho na moça - mas jamais imaginou que Lina também soubesse disso. Lina sempre ficara ao lado de Inuyasha, servindo a ele e apenas a ele.

# Inuyasha-sama sabia?

# Não. - ela negou imediatamente. - Aya me pediu para não contar nada para ele, temendo rejeição. Eu concordei... mas agora me arrependo. Se Aya fingiu estar morta e voltou em segredo para cá, é por que boa coisa ela não desejava, Myouga-sama. Não haveria razão para ela omitir isto de mim. Nós éramos melhores amigas. - acrescentou imediatamente. - Myouga-sama... Talvez Aya fosse uma traidora.

Myouga analisou e estudou com atenção cada uma das palavras pronunciadas por Lina. Sim, realmente deviam ver Aya como uma traidora. E era isso o que ele iria fazer. Ele iria pesquisar toda a vida de Aya de forma correta e minuciosa. Se Aya fosse uma traidora ele iria descobrir. Se Aya estivesse envolvida no desaparecimento de seu Lord Inuyasha, e no ataque a Batsu, ele iria saber.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Sango torceu o nariz enquanto terminava de desfazer o curativo nas costas de Miroku. O ferimento que Myeki havia feito, ainda estava feio, mas muito melhor do que se encontrava no dia que fora feito. Uma marca que ficaria nas costas do Houshi até o fim da vida dele, o fazendo se lembrar de quanto ele fora estúpido. E a fazendo recordar de que não valia a pena tentar confiar nele.

Pegou a pasta que Kagome havia feito especialmente para tratar daquele ferimento e a despejou sobre o ferimento, sentindo Miroku se contrair por causa da ardência. E enquanto esperava a medicação fazer efeito, ergueu a cabeça para olhar através da janela. Apesar das declarações de Aya a respeito da morte de Kagome, ela ainda acreditava e tinha esperanças de que Inuyasha voltaria trazendo Kagome consigo, em seus braços.

Embora conhecesse a Miko a pouco tempo, a união que surgira entre elas, a fazia considerá-la uma irmã. E não estava preparada para perder mais uma irmã. Não quando estava se recuperando lentamente do trauma que sofrera durante anos nas mãos de Keiko.

# Não se preocupe, Sango… ele vai trazê-la de volta. - Miroku disse em tom baixo enquanto se sentava, ignorando o incômodo do ferimento.

Viu Sango sorrir tristemente e segurou a mão dela entre a sua. Ele também gostaria de acreditar naquilo, mas o fato de o lado Youkai de Inuyasha estar tomando controle da situação por consequência do pacto, o fazia ver que se Inuyasha voltasse com Kagome, seria com ela morta. Quando a Contratante era ferida de morte a dor que era infligida ao Youkai era excruciante. Incapaz de ser suportada. E isto para um Hanyou, significava também no domínio do sangue Youkai sobre seu sangue Humano. Assim como ele havia visto antes de o Herdeiro de Batsu sair dali arrastando Aya pelos braços. E assim como Aya narrara quando voltara sem ele.

Neste momento, Inuyasha devia estar perdido em sua natureza Youkai, pensando apenas em encontrar Kagome. Nem que este encontrar se resuma apenas em encontrar o corpo dela para que ele pudesse enterrá-la.

E ele, Miroku, tinha pena de qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho ou dos causadores de tudo aquilo. Era fato que Youkai odiavam Humanos, mas aqueles que se tornavam seus Contratantes, eram preciosos para eles. Ninguém podia tocá-los e fazer-lhes mal. Sua natureza os obrigava a castigar severamente quem se atrevesse a fazê-lo. E, no estado em que se encontrava a relação de Inuyasha e Kagome, este castigo obviamente fará a pessoa se arrepender de ter chegado até eles.

# Se o cara estava atrás de Aya, para que levar as aldeãs e Kagome? - Sango questionou, enquando limpava o veneno que ainda continuava a abandonar o corpo de Miroku pelas feridas. - Por que todas as vezes Kagome foi o alvo? Era para Aya estar desaparecida e Kagome trancafiada no quarto e não o contrário.

O Houshi a encarou com seriedade, analisando aquelas questões.

# Também acho isso estranho. Já falamos a respeito disso. Mas… - ele colocou a mão no queixo, apenas para evitar uma careta de dor quando Sango passou outra pasta em suas costas, antes de começar a passar novas bandagens por cima de seus ferimentos. - Kagome é uma Miko. E os poderes dela, a medida que aumentam chamam ainda mais a atenção de um Youkai. - suspirou. - Minha suposição é que… o Vampiro a tenha sentido e decidido que ela era muito melhor alvo que Aya. Quanto aos outros… o tal do Youkai não estava sozinho… e além de permitir que seus Youkais também se divertissem, também quis se divertir com uma Miko. Mas é claro… eu sempre posso estar errado. Como falamos antes… essa história de Aya realmente possui alguns espaços em branco.

Sango terminou de fechar as bandagens e se afastou um pouco de Miroku, estudando aquelas suposições. Sim, em sua opinião aquilo poderia ser sim, possível, mas realmente sentia como se ainda estivesse perdendo algo, como ele dissera. Sentia que havia espaços estranhos na história de Aya, e tinha certeza de que se eles fossem preenchidos, a culpa poderia cair sobre ela.

Miroku se moveu com dificuldade, verificando se podia se mover sem acabar por sentir dor, e voltou-se para Sango. A jovem encarava a cabana, onde Aya se encontrava trancafiada, - depois de ter sido tratada pela curandeira do local - com intensidade, e uma ruga se formava entre seus olhos indicando sua contrariedade.

# Você - ele iniciou quase que podendo ler os pensamentos dela. - acha que Aya tem mais culpa nisto do que parece?

# Muito mais. - ela o encarou com seriedade. - Não gostei dela.

# Não vou dizer que gostei dela… mas também não vou dizer que não gostei dela. Ela realmente é estranha. - ele olhou rapidamente para a cabana, antes de voltar os olhos para Sango. – Mas não posso deixar de pensar… Se for realmente culpa dela, ela já deveria ter um plano formado desde antes de chegar aqui. Ela já deveria saber que Inuyasha estava neste vilarejo e com Kagome.

# Não com Kagome. - Sango o corrigiu, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Se analisarmos bem… a reação dela quando soube que Kagome estava com Inuyasha foi muito intensa para não ser verdadeira. Por melhor farsante que ela seja, isso ela não conseguiria mentir. - ela ajeitou sua postura e o encarou. - Para mim, ela veio aqui justamente para se reencontrar com Inuyasha e inventou toda essa historia para que ele sentisse pena dela e não a deixasse para trás. Depois disso, só fez pensar em como se livrar da rival.

# Pode ser. - colocou a mão no queixo, e mais uma vez mostrou-se pensativo. - Mas uma Humana conseguir se relacionar saudavelmente com um Youkai Vampiro e um Leopardo, é algo que eu julgaria ser, no mínimo, absurdo.

# Você também julgava ser absurdo uma Miko se tornar Contratante de um Youkai. - rebateu. - E olha onde estamos hoje. - Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha, sabendo que ela havia provado seu ponto. - Aya é culpada, eu sinto isso. Ela deve ter planejado tudo isso para se livrar de Kagome e conseguir de volta o lugar que tinha antes de ser expulsa de Batsu.

# Mesmo assim… - Miroku falou com cuidado. - Vampiros nunca parariam para ouvir uma Humana. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para oferecer o que quer que acreditasse ser conveniente a eles, eles já teriam acabado com ela. E, se esta suspeita for certa, eu tenho quase certeza de que ela não conseguiu isso por si só. - acrescentou antes que Sango pensasse que estava indo contra ela.

# Acha que alguém pode estar por trás disso? Alguém que não seja ela? - apontou a cabana onde Aya estava.

Miroku a encarou com seriedade. Para falar a verdade as idéias que vinham em sua mente eram cada vez mais absurdas. Mas ainda assim, eram as únicas que poderiam explicar a ligação de Aya com àquele ataque.

# Sim. - anunciou com pesar depois de alguns segundos. - Apenas nos resta descobrir quem é, e o que ele pretende com isso.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Estava flutuando. Ao menos sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sobre as águas geladas de algum mar calmo. Mas não conseguia sentir o toque da água em sua pele. Não podia sentir nada ao seu redor, e muito menos a brisa que deveria estar a tocar em sua pele. Tudo ao seu redor estava silencioso. Não havia vento. A claridade existia, mas não queimava seus olhos. Era como se não houvesse luz excessiva, como se seus olhos estivessem acostumados àquela luminosidade.

E naquele momento pensou se havia morrido. Se a morte finalmente a havia alcançado e a abraçado a levando para sempre. Se agora ela estava definitivamente longe de Inuyasha. Se depois de ter sobrevivido a Yami, Ykawa, o Vampiro, Aya finalmente havia conseguido lhe tomar a vida. Pensou se haveria de ir para o céu ou para o inferno pelos pecados que havia cometido. Ou aquilo já era sua eternidade? Ficar a deriva no nada seria seu destino pela eternidade?

Mas então, como se quisesse responder a suas perguntas, ela começou. Dilacerante a dor começou a ferir todo seu corpo a fazendo se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, e crer que ainda estava viva. Afinal, a morte não deveria lhe trazer tanta dor, deveria? Não era para ter dor quando muitos a alegavam ser unicamente paz.

Tentou se mover, para ter uma idéia de onde estava, entretanto não conseguiu. Mas não por seu corpo estar em demasia pesado. Com este gesto sentiu como se houvesse sido trazida de volta para a terra. Pode sentir o solo extremamente macio abaixo de si, lhe indicando estar deitada sobre um colchão. E por um momento pensou em como havia ido parar ali.

Lembrava-se de ter sido salva por alguém e depois... a escuridão. Teria este alguém lhe levado para uma casa?

Puxou as mãos, mas ao não conseguir movimentá-las como almejava, percebeu que algo atava suas mãos próximas a sua cabeça. Moveu-se novamente, para ver se não era apenas sua imaginação, e não conseguiu evitar que um gemido escapasse-lhe os lábios quando o metal bateu em seu punho ferido.

# Não se mova!

A voz fria e masculina veio distante. Voz cujo dono não conhecia, mas sabia que aquela não era a primeira vez que a ouvia.

Comprimiu as pálpebras e abriu os olhos. A claridade queimou suas vistas, e lágrimas involuntárias escorreram de seus olhos. Piscou mais algumas vezes e respirou profundamente. Arrependendo-se disto ao sentir os pulmões queimarem com aquele gesto natural e necessário. E pensou no quão mal deveria estar e quanto tempo mais seria capaz de se manter viva. Podia sentir sua alma ainda mais fraca. O ataque obviamente lhe havia tomado mais horas de vida.

Piscou, e sem mover o pescoço - temendo proporcionar mais dores para si - passou a analisar o local ao seu redor. Mesmo com a vista embaçada, pode perceber que estava em um quarto. O lustre e os detalhes das pinturas na parede, assim como o colchão macio onde estava deitada, eram sinal de que estava na casa de alguém com posses.

Fechou os punhos e tentou puxar as mãos para passá-las nos olhos a fim de tentar fazer sua visão melhorar, mas como a primeira vez, aquela sua tentativa foi falha. O toque do metal em seu punho envolto por algo quente, e o som causado pelo atrito entre ele e a madeira, lhe mostrando que estava algemada a cama.

E assim que ligou o fato de estar algemada, com a cama abaixo de si, sentiu o sangue em suas veias congelar. Imediatamente procurando olhar para o próprio corpo temendo que o episódio com o Youkai Vampiro tivesse se repetido, mas desta vez houvesse ocorrido o sucesso naquela tentativa. E gemeu de dor, quando tentou se sentar em desespero. Seu corpo estava totalmente coberto, mas não pelos trajes que usava quando Aya a atacou. Mas pelo o que parecia ser uma camisola de cor azul bebê.

# Já lhe disse para não se mover, Miko! - A voz veio mais próxima e mais séria agora. - Você está muito debilitada e ferida.

Virando o rosto para a direção de onde ela vinha – ignorando a pontada de dor causada pelo gesto - pode ver o dono dela parado de pé ao lado da cama. Sua visão embaçada, apenas permitindo ver o vulto dele, mas era o suficiente para saber que ele era um Youkai e que ele mexia em algo que estava sobre o móvel de madeira ao lado da cama.

# Não se preocupe, Miko. - ele pediu sem emoções. - Nenhum mal lhe foi infligido enquanto estava desacordada. - anunciou como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava pensando, ao tentar se livrar desesperadamente daquelas algemas. - Pedi para que uma criada limpasse e tratasse de seus ferimentos. Por isto está de roupa trocada.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, trêmula, sem saber se deveria ou não acreditar nas palavras dele. Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido por causa dos acontecimentos das últimas horas e mesmo que não estivesse sentindo nada, sabia que seria incapaz de identificar se ainda era ou não pura. Pouco sabia a este respeito. Pouco sabia sobre o que acontecia durante ou depois do ato que unia um homem a uma mulher. Porém, enquanto desviava o rosto do Youkai, o acomodando sobre o travesseiro macio, optou por acreditar nas palavras dele. Lhe doía menos, fazê-lo.

Piscou, soltando o ar com dificuldade e tornou a morder os lábios para controlar o choro. Ainda era incapaz de sentir Inuyasha, e a esta altura duvidava que seria capaz de fazê-lo novamente. Ele já deveria estar a par da história contada por Aya. Ele já deveria estar aceitando as falsas palavras dela sobre o que lhe acontecera. Ele deveria estar aceitando os pêsames que ela lhe dava.

"Bastarda…" Xingou-a em pensamento. Enquanto implorava que Kami pudesse levar a verdade de qualquer maneira para Inuyasha. Não queria que ele fosse enganado por ela. E não queria, principalmente, que ele voltasse a beijá-la como a beijava, assim como Aya almejava que fosse.

# Por que…? - ela sussurrou, com voz morta. A fala fazendo sua garganta arder insuportavelmente, e naquele momento a fazendo se questionar quanto tempo ficara desacordada. - Porque me amarrou? - puxou os braços sentindo as algemas baterem em seus ferimentos, enquanto voltava a olhar para o Youkai.

# Houve a necessidade disto. - anunciou com desinteresse, enquanto entornava um líquido dentro de um recipiente metálico.

Piscou, e novamente inalou profundamente. Agradecendo por desta vez o ar não lhe queimar os pulmões a ponto de fazê-la desejar parar de respirar. Estava fraca demais para lutar contra qualquer que fosse a pessoa, e de qualquer que fosse o modo. Estava presa e indefesa, então apenas lhe restava aceitar e conviver com o que estivesse preste a lhe acontecer. Se resignar. Especialmente, pois, de qualquer maneira, sua vida lhe seria tomada a qualquer momento pela maldição que as Miko jogaram contra Inuyasha.

# Como sabe que sou Miko? - questionou, apenas por não almejar ficar em silêncio.

# Sei de muita coisa sobre você. - respondeu, e Kagome pode ouvir o tilintar de metais. - Assim como também sei que sua alma deseja descansar. Mas não por causa daquilo que lhe atacou e deixou neste estado.

Kagome sorriu frustrada ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Mas apenas para não chorar por sua sorte. Piscou e moveu-se incomodada. Seu corpo já começava a reclamar da posição em que se encontrava deitada. Entretanto, não conseguiu modificá-la muito. As dores, unida a fraqueza e ao fato de seus braços estarem algemados, não lhe davam muita mobilidade.

# Se sabe que eu estou morrendo… por que me manter algemada? - quis saber, na esperança de fazê-lo soltá-la. - Estou fraca de mais para fugir… de onde quer que eu esteja.

# Lhe algemei, pois há a necessidade de lhe manter o mais imobilizada possível, Miko. - anunciou com seriedade, repetindo o que havia dito anteriormente. - E você está em meu castelo. Daqui seria incapaz de fugir mesmo que tivesse seus poderes para lhe auxiliar.

A jovem Miko o encarou com atenção. Ele realmente parecia saber muita coisa a seu respeito. E inalando tremulamente ficou a se perguntar se ele era mais um dos Youkais ligados a Aya. Se ele estava ali para mantê-la o mais longe possível de Inuyasha. Para se certificar que desta vez ela morresse.

# O quanto você sabe? - viu-se a questionar. Ouviu outro tilintar e ele se moveu ao seu lado. Mas não voltou os olhos para ela.

# Sei que se tornou uma Contratante. Sei que se entregou a ele de corpo e alma e que é por isso que está neste estado agora. Sei que se não houvesse chegado a tempo, neste momento estaria realmente morta.

Kagome estremeceu com a lembrança do ataque. Mas estranhamente se sentiu mais aliviada ao ouvi-lo dizer que sabia que ela era uma Contratante. Sabia que ele havia visto a marca de Inuyasha em seu pescoço, segundos antes de perder a consciência. Mas estranhamente aquela informação lhe deu sinais de que ele não estava vinculado a Aya. De que ele não estava ali por causa daquela mulher.

Abaixou o olhar e virou o rosto para o outro lado, enquanto o silêncio caia sobre eles. Silêncio onde Kagome ouviu mais um tilintar causado pelo toque de metal com o vidro. E curiosa ergueu a cabeça em busca da fonte daquele barulho, podendo ver - mesmo que de forma distorcida - o Youkai erguer um punhal nas mãos.

# Você vai me matar? - sua voz, ao contrario do que imaginava, não saiu trêmula e temerosa. E o silêncio que ele lhe deu como resposta, a fez chegar as próprias conclusões. - Por que impediu que eu fosse devorada por lobos, se vai me matar? - quis saber.

Afinal, não existia lógica em ele lhe salvar. Mandar que seus ferimentos fossem tratados. Para depois erguer um punhal em sua direção para assassiná-la. Seria apenas o prazer de fazer isso com as próprias mãos. De vê-la se recuperar para depois exterminá-la, lhe trazendo mais dor.

O viu abaixar o punhal e pegar uma taça de metal. E soltou o ar tremulamente pelos lábios.

# Não me entreguei a ele… - revelou antes que pudesse controlar seus pensamentos, e pode sentir, pela primeira vez os olhos do Youkai sobre si. Sentia que necessitava falar para que a dor fosse menor. - Sei que para ter um pacto Completo precisa haver a união carnal… mas não éramos… não somos… - se corrigiu. - unidos pelo corpo. Nunca fomos amantes. Apenas somos unidos pela alma. Ele achava que ainda era muito cedo para mim. Dizia que podia esperar para que a união fosse feita com perfeição…

Virou o rosto para ele e sentiu-se ser aprisionada quando finalmente pode ver a face do Youkai. Mesmo borrada, foi capaz de identificar seus olhos dourados e as linhas roxas em sua face. Piscou e imediatamente seus olhos viajavam para analisar os cabelos longos do Youkai. O tom prateado lhe dando as respostas que surgiram assim que viu a cor de seus olhos. Características que, segundo Inuyasha, apenas pertenciam a sua família. Não havia outro Youkai com aquelas marcas a não ser os membros da família Soberana de Batsu.

"Kami!" ouviu-se a pensar, enquanto sua respiração travava na garganta.

# Eu estou em Batsu?

Questionou, desesperando-se por saber o quão longe Aya a havia levado. E compreendendo que ela seria sim capaz de deixá-la próxima a cidade proibida, por saber o desprezo que o Lord Inu no Taisho sentia pelas Miko.

# Não! - ele anunciou, obviamente já atento ao fato de que ela o reconhecera.

# Você não é Inu no Taisho? - sussurrou, sem compreender. Estaria ela se enganando quanto ao que via. Seus olhos além de embaçados estariam alterando suas noções de cores?

# Não, Miko. - negou novamente. - Me chamo Sesshoumaru. E você está em Arashi. O reino que é controlado por mim.

Kagome sentiu o choque passar pelo seu corpo, enquanto o nome do Youkai continuava a ecoar em sua mente, jogando para o esquecimento o nome da cidade que ele dissera governar. Ela estava diante não do pai de Inuyasha, mas sim de seu meio-irmão Youkai. Meio-irmão que ele dissera não fazer idéia de onde estava e nem ao menos sabia se estava vivo. Meio-irmão que havia desaparecido depois de ter sido deserdado por Inu no Taisho, por não tê-lo obedecido e fugido com uma mulher que ele julgava ser errada.

Piscou, e voltou a respirar ao senti-lo se mover ao seu lado, retornando a posição que estava anteriormente.

# Você sabe que eu sou a Contratante de seu irmão… - ela sussurrou em afirmação e não em questionamento.

Ele deveria ser capaz de sentir o cheiro de Inuyasha nela. Deveria ser por isso que ele a salvara, e com este pensamento, não conseguiu evitar sorrir nervosamente enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos. Mesmo que viesse a morrer, Inuyasha seria capaz de vir até Sesshoumaru, se o próprio Youkai não fosse atrás dele. Ela não viraria alimento de qualquer animal ou Youkai. Se ela morresse ela seria devidamente sepultada e Inuyasha seria capaz de encontrá-la.

# Foi por isso que me trouxe para cá.

# Sua união com meu irmão não foi exatamente o que me fez ir a seu encontro, Miko. - revelou, a encarando com cuidado. Obviamente surpreendido com o fato de ela ser capaz de raciocinar no estado em que estava.

# Kagome. - ela disse seu nome por baixo do fôlego, sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras que ele dissera. Estava cansada de ouvi-lo tratando-a pelo nome de Miko, quando nunca fora considerada uma. - Eu não sou bem… uma Miko. - revelou, desviando os olhos dos dele. - Nenhuma delas me considerava uma… - sorriu forçadamente. - Assim como você… elas também me chamavam e tratavam como pecadora. - mordeu o lábio. - Mesmo antes de me unir a seu irmão… eu já era chamada de pecadora. - olhou-o com atenção. - Então… o que lhe levou até mim?

O Youkai novamente não respondeu. E em silencio ele se moveu ao lado dela. Kagome piscou e respirou profundamente, franzindo a testa ao notar a estranha camada de energia dourada que começava a emergir lentamente tomando todas as paredes e o teto do cômodo: Uma barreira.

Sentiu-se estremecer e respirou profundamente, desviando os olhos para o Youkai quando ele subiu de joelhos na cama ficando ao seu lado. O punhal em uma de suas mãos e um recipiente de barro na outra. Era óbvio que ele iria encerrar sua vida naquele momento. Se não, para que outro motivo ele estaria ali com tal arma, e erguendo uma barreira de energia ao redor do quarto.

# Vai me matar?

# Não há como matar quem já se encontra morto. Você já está morta, Miko… por isso, o que irei lhe fazer não pode ser chamado de assassinato. Sua vontade de continuar aqui é que te mantêm aqui. E isto está destruindo sua alma. - ele anunciou enquanto se colocava praticamente sentado sobre as pernas dela. - O que irei fazer é chamado de ritual de ruptura. - informou-lhe. - Eu irei lhe salvar. Irei fazer tudo isto que está lhe afetando, parar. Irei lhe fazer encontrar o alivio. Irei lhe dar a tranquilidade que lhe foi prometida quando suas mães se encontraram no passado.

Mesmo sem compreender, ela o observou mergulhar a lâmina do punhal dentro do recipiente. E em seguida, colocando o punhal manchado de negro sobre sua barriga, ele molhou suas mãos no líquido negro, antes de beber o resto e deixar o recipiente de lado.

E Kagome prendeu a respiração quando, ao se inclinar sobre ela, o sentiu passar a mão por sua nuca, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos. O sentiu puxar sua cabeça para o lado, a fazendo expor seu pescoço para ele, e tremeu. Suas mãos se moveram tentando se defender. Para empurrá-lo para o longe de si, mas as algemas a bloquearam.

Fechou os olhos e gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele se fecharem ao redor de seu punho. O líquido quente onde ele a havia molhado, tocando sua pele e a queimando. Líquido que ela percebeu possuir um cheiro entorpecente e enjoativo.

Gemeu novamente sentindo-o pressionar brutalmente as unhas de Youkai contra sua pele, obviamente no objetivo de perfurá-la. Mas assim que ele conseguiu, ao contrario do que imaginava, não sentiu dor. A ardência que passara a queimar suas mãos e braço, pelo líquido estar penetrando seu corpo, lhe fez esquecer das dores em seu corpo. E sentiu-se ainda mais aliviada quando sentiu o punhal perfurar o local onde a espada havia a atingido horas mais cedo, ao mesmo tempo em que o Youkai enterrava os caninos na base de seu pescoço, exatamente sobre a marca de seu Pacto com Inuyasha.

# O que está fazendo? - questionou, sentindo-se aliviada e desnorteada.

Ainda com os dentes cravados no pescoço dela, Sesshoumaru arrancou o punhal de seu corpo, e por alguns segundos Kagome sentiu frio e o ar lhe faltar, antes de uma dor terrível queimar em seu ombro. Seu tronco formou o arco e ofegou. A dor lhe dificultando ainda mais a respiração e o raciocínio. Queria gritar ainda mais, mas sua voz já estava no limite. Queria se contorcer e se debater tentando aliviar aquela dor, mas suas mãos estavam atadas e suas pernas presas.

# Estou rompendo seu Pacto. Estou lhe livrando da maldição. - Sesshoumaru disse ao afastar os lábios de seu pesocoço. - Estou livrando a meu irmão da maldição de seu sangue.

Kagome trincou os dentes e o olhou. Seus olhos brilhando com as lábrimas, e fazendo a pergunta que seus lábios não podiam responder.

# Sim! - ele responder, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria saber. - Inuyasha está livre para amar... E você... estará livre para amá-lo. - Inclinou-se sobre ela, sussurrando em seu ouvido, enquanto a dor deixava-a dormente. - Mas você precisa suportar a dor. Não deixe sua alma se despedaçar, Kagome. Às vezes a dor é necessária para a salvação… Ás vezes é necessário padecer para se salvar. Especialmente no seu caso. Aguente a dor! - ordenou.

Kagome fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça num leve gesto positivo. Mas ao tentar abrir os olhos novamente, sentiu-se ser abraçada por um manto negro. Não viu mais nada. E antes que seu corpo se tornasse completamente imóvel, uma singular lágrima vermelha sangue escorreu de seus olhos. Lágrima que trilhou um caminho sangrento por seu rosto extremamente pálido antes de manchar de vermelho o claro tecido que cobria o travesseiro.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Na escuridão do quarto ela se encolheu. Seu corpo buscando uma proteção invisível e inexistente enquanto se contorcia sobre os lençóis da cama imperial. Seus olhos fechados com força excessiva enquanto suas mãos viajavam para os seus ouvidos, tampando-os. Tentando abafar os sons de um grito que apenas ela podia ouvir. Os sons de uma dor que apenas ela podia sentir.

Ofegou e tentou encolher-se ainda mais sobre a cama, enquanto sentia os ferimentos cicatrizados em seus braços e em seu peito arderem como se fossem chamas, e sangrarem como se estivessem se abrindo. A dor era insuportável, mas não podia gritar para tentar aliviá-la. Tinha de suportá-la em silêncio. E enquanto almeja que aquilo acabasse de uma vez, almejava ser capaz de ainda senti-la por muitos minutos ou horas. Pois apenas a dor era capaz de lhe dizer de que tudo aquilo não estava sendo em vão. Apenas a dor podia dizer que ela estava viva. Que ambas estavam vivas.

Abriu os olhos, sem ver nada a sua frente além da escuridão e ao fechá-los novamente para suportar mais uma onda dilacerante de dor, deixou que a lágrima vermelha escorresse pela face. O sangue marcando um caminho brilhante em sua face pálida antes de manchar o tecido branco do lençol sobre a cama.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Haru se ergueu decidida a retornar para dentro de sua cabana para se alimentar. Entretanto, congelou ao sentir a forte pontada em sua cabeça. A dor aguda e imediata lhe fez perder o equilíbrio e quase cair no chão. E ainda curvada, respirando com rapidez por causa da dor, apoiou as mãos no cotovelo e olhou horrorizada para o horizonte. Onde o sol terminava de se pôr em um tom vermelho sangue, ao mesmo tempo em que a fina camada de chuva começava a cair como se os Deuses estivessem chorando.

Ajeitou sua postura - seus olhos ainda encarando com o horror os últimos segundos do pôr do sol - e respirou profundamente enquanto levava a mão ao seu peito. Sabia o que aquilo significava. A ligação que existia unicamente entre os membros da linhagem de Midoriku, sempre os fazia saber quando um membro de sua família vinha a falecer. E a dor que sentira, trazendo o nome de Kagome imediatamente a sua mente, significava morte da jovem tida como pecadora.

E uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos antes que pudesse se controlar. Kagome havia sido vencida pela morte. E pela intensidade da dor que ela sentira, a morte lhe havia vindo de maneira brutal.

Jamais se sentira tão arrependida e culpada anteriormente. Não olhara para a prima como deveria ter olhado. E embora, na época de Yami não ter achado aquilo necessário, agora se arrependia de não ter dito para Kagome do que ela era culpada. Por que ela tinha as três pétalas tatuadas em seu tornozelo.

# Impura… quando na verdade é a mais pura… - sussurrou se lembrando das palavras que sua prima sussurrara assim que segurara Kagome nos braços pela primeira vez. Quebrando mais uma vez as regras Miko que diziam que a primeira coisa que a criança tinha de escutar era seu nome. - Culpada… quando na verdade é a mais inocente… - abaixou o olhar.

Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o céu escuro. Sua prima estava mais que correta ao dizer tais palavras para Kagome assim que a teve nos braços e agora percebia isso. Queria poder voltar no tempo, e talvez desafiar o conselho se aproximando de Kagome como deveria ser feito, e logo depois se negado a entregá-la a Yami. Que estranhamente havia desaparecido após o evento.

Mas tinha de despertar para a realidade. Tinha de se acostumar com sua culpa. Não havia como voltar no tempo. E muito menos, haveria como encontrar Kagome. Embora muito almejasse a encontrar para saber o que exatamente lhe aconteceu e a enterrar perto de sua mãe em Shima no Ten. Ao menos perto de onde deveria estar o corpo de sua mãe.

# Não-humana… quando na verdade é a mais humana. - encerrou as palavras ditas por sua prima, antes de se colocar em posição de prece no chão.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Sora abaixou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que tentava evitar ouvir os gritos de desespero de Kaede. A sua frente o relógio de Kagome se encontrava totalmente negro e paralisado. E a dor que sentia em seu peito confirmava o que via a sua frente. Kagome falecera e não pelo que a estava matando deste o início. Não. A morte dela havia sido repentina e extremamente dolorosa. A dor em seu peito e a pontada em sua cabeça, unidos ao fato inédito de que o relógio da vida estava derramando sangue ilusório no chão de sua cabana, deixava evidente sua dor.

E respirou profundamente, enquanto analisava a poça de sangue que se formava abaixo do relógio. Perguntas vinham a sua mente e a abandonavam sem respostas. Queria saber o que exatamente havia acontecido com Kagome durante todo este tempo em que ela se encontrara longe deles. Queria saber quem a matara. Se isto havia sido culpa do Youkai que a levara de Shima no Ten, e que se vira cansado da presença dela. Se ele havia decidido tomá-la a força e os dois haviam lutado e ela sucumbido, pois apesar de poder lançar uma Hama no Ya, ela não era treinada - e por isso era um alvo fácil.

Franziu o cenho e voltou os olhos para Kaede, decidida a refletir melhor sobre aquele respeito quando se livrasse dela e do grito de lamentação que ela ainda dava, ajoelhada a poucos passos dela.

# Para que todo esse drama? - questionou, recebendo um olhar ultrajado de Kaede.

Era de fato uma coisa terrível ver que a linhagem Tenshi, agora, iria ser oficialmente extinta, mas isso já era previsto e todos já haviam se conformado disto assim que a menina Kagome nascera. Afinal, não a considerava uma da linhagem. Por isso nem ao menos o sobrenome da família ela recebera.

# Minha neta morreu. Queria que eu estivesse feliz? - Kaede rebateu, mostrando-se ultrajada com a pergunta de Sora.

# Você não ficou assim quando soube que ela seria entregue a Yami. - anunciou com calma, não se importando com o ódio no olhar de sua irmã. - E muito menos agiu assim quando o corpo de sua filha desapareceu. Não sei por que está assim agora. Não há a necessidade disto. - os lábios de Kaede tremeram. - Vá! Vá lamentar sua perda longe de mim. Sozinha ou perto de quem esteja disposto a escutá-la.

# Você nunca teve coração, Sora! - ela anunciou em voz alta enquanto se erguia. - Não sei como puderam manter alguém tão fria quanto você aqui, depois de tudo o que se mostrou ser. - caminhou até a porta. - Lembre-se… você não é e nunca será… muito melhor do que eu. - e abandonou o quarto.

Sora analisou a porta fechada e suspirou com pesar, antes de voltar os olhos para o relógio parado, deixando a depressão lhe atingir com violência.

# Mas ao contrário de você… - sussurrou como se Kaede ainda estivesse ali e fosse capaz de ouví-la. - Eu me arrependo amargamente de tudo o que fiz…

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Inuyasha pousou sobre uma das pedras no meio daquela corredeira, apurando o olfato em busca de algum sinal do cheiro de Kagome. Mas mesmo transformado totalmente em um Youkai, a única coisa que podia captar era o cheiro da água, das plantas e dos animais da floresta. Não havia nenhum sinal do cheiro ou do sangue de Kagome nos arredores.

Fechou a mão em punho, fazendo com que suas garras - ainda mais pontiagudas por causa da transformação Youkai - penetrassem-lhe a pele com facilidade, irritado com toda aquela situação. Frustrado por não estar conseguindo encontrar Kagome. E sentindo-se cada vez mais destroçado pelas dores do pacto.

Mas então, assim que estava se preparando para saltar para terra firme, ela veio. A dor foi dilacerante e aguda, se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, e ele teria se caído na água violenta se a pedra não possuísse um bom tamanho. De joelhos, fechou a mão em seu peito, rasgando-lhe a roupa, como se isso pudesse aliviar sua dor. Dor que vinha acompanhado por um grito de agonia que ele reconheceu ser de Kagome, a chamar seu nome. Grito que não vinha de nenhum lugar ali perto, mas de sua mente.

Praguejou, enquanto seu estado de Youkai ia se desfazendo por causa da brutalidade daquela dor. A marca que o unia a Kagome, queimou excruciante, e pode sentir o sangue escorrer por seu braço a partir dela. E negando com a cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que isso significava, comprimiu os olhos com força.

E então, a imagem dela veio a sua mente. A dor passando a atormentar sua cabeça, enquanto como filme as cenas passavam em sua mente. Um filme que começava no exato momento em que ela havia sido atacada pelo Youkai Vampiro, apenas se desvanecendo quando ela voltou os olhos para ele segundos antes de toda a explosão de seu poder acontecer. Um filme onde ele pode sentir o alívio e alegria dela quando ela acordara, depois deste terrível acontecimento, e o vira ao seu lado. E onde ele vira exatamente o que acontecera depois que ele perdera a consciência durante o ataque dos Leopardos.

Já estava a odiar Aya e a culpá-la por tudo o que acontecera a Kagome. E agora, ódio estava bem longe do que realmente estava sentindo pela mulher. Não acreditava que ela ousara traí-lo. Soltando um urro de ira e dor, a espantar muitos dos animais que se encontravam nas proximidades, e enquanto lágrimas abandonavam seus olhos sem que pudesse contê-las, jurou a si mesmo que iria se vingar. Por tê-lo traído Aya iria pagar dolorosamente caro. Por ter matado Kagome, Aya ia sofrer.

**Tsuzuki…**

**ღ.ღ.ღ****.ღ.ღ.ღ****.ღ.ღ.ღ**

Namida - Lágrima

* * *

Por hoje é só, pessoal!!!

E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim!

Inuyasha vai bater na Aya!Inuyasha vai bater na Aya!Inuyasha vai bater na Aya! *dançando* Mas devo dizer a vocês, adiantando logo, que o _gran finale_ vai pertencer a nossa mocinha. ai ai.... imaginem só, Aya e Kagome frente à frente. Sem máscaras e falsidade, e com Kagome totalmente boa. Ui ui... vou amar escrever isso. Tanto quanto vou amar escrever o reencontro de Kagome e Inuyasha ღ

A identidade do Senhor de Arashi foi finalmente colocada sobre a mesa. E o que Sesshoumaru fez à Kagome, vai ser explicado. Vou apenas adiantar que é um ritual antigo e extremamente difícil e perigoso de se fazer. ;)

Sim... O que Haru disse, são os motivos pelo qual Kagome foi tatuada e colocada como pecadora. Impura / Culpada / Não-humana. Por que Impura? Porque foi gerada fora dos padrões tidos como corretos pelas Miko. Culpada? Bem... a razão disto, vai ser revelada ainda. E Não-humana? Vou deixar vocês pensarem sobre isso. =D

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! =D

Agora vamos à.....

**Respostas das Reviews *cadastrados recebem as respostas via reply*:**

**Aninha - **Opa! Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!!! Quanto a Prisioneira: Eu estou corrigindo os erros ortográficos dela... ao menos os que consegui ver. :P Minha beta está de férias e sumiu do mapa... tive de fazer sozinha. Mas ela já está no ar novamente. Nada foi alterado na história, apenas cada capítulo agora vai ser um dia na vida de Kagome... Então eles vão ser mais longos. ;) Beijokas, até o próximo capítulo, e desculpe o transtorno.

**Jaqueline -** Opa! Que bom que está gostando. =D Obrigada pelos elogios. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

** -** Olá! =~) Sim ele apareceu! hehehehe E ele vai aparecer mais. Não se preocupe. Espero que tenha gostado deste Capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
HP - **Oi! Que bom! Aya vai ter o que ela merece, não se preocupe. Desculpe pela demora, mas aproveitei os dias que tive de rara folga para colocar alguns detalhes de todas as minhas fics em dia. Beijokas. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, e até o próximo.

**Nai -** Olá! heheheh tudo certo. Si si, vão vir respostas para quase todas as dúvidas nesses capítulos. hehehehe Quanyo ao capítulos de Inu... eu já tenho eles. :P É que eu sou um pouco desleixada e acabei esquecendo de atualizar o profile *shame* Muita coisa para fazer ao mesmo tempo. :P O que eu quero mesmo agora é o mangá que vai ser continuação de Inuyasha... aquele de que não ouço notícias a sééééculos. T-T Mas em fim.... espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.  
**  
Agome chan -** \o/ Mais uma semana de vida poupada - Bem. Vão deixar de correr atás de Kagome, mas elas vão se topar mais a frente. *evil face* Já tenho o encontro deles programado na cabeça... emoções... são muitas emoções. Bem... Inuyasha vai dar uma surra em Aya. Mas o gran finale vai ficar para Kagome *Sim ela vai pegar Aya sem dó nem piedade* Vai demorar um pouco, mas não dizem que vingança é um prato que se come frio.  
HAHAHAH também queria um Ed na minha vida *suspiros* Um Emm também tá valendo... *ai ai*  
Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! =D  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA eu também gritei no trailer... mas em fim... *pigarreia* Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo!

**Proximo capítulo: Capítulo 35 (Kakera)**

**ღ** Detalhes sobre a infância de Kagome.

**ღ** Inu no Taisho e suas recordações de Izayoi.

**ღ** Inuyasha e Aya - Reencontro após a revelação.

Em fim... é isso!

Mandem Reviews.

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo


	35. Kakera

Oláá!

^.^

MDP bateu a marca de 500 reviews! Eu queria agradecer a todos por isso! ^.^ Obrigada!!!!!!!

Ai está mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem!

Beijokas e Boa leitura.

* * *

Marcas de um pecado**  
**

ღ

**Kakera**

\Capítulo Trinta e Cinco\

ღ

ღ

**Dia 0...  
.**

Kaede fungou e ajeitou sua postura em pé. Seus olhos fixos atentamente no armário a sua frente, enquanto uma raiva intensa tomava o lugar da tristeza que sentia. Tristeza esta, que vinha por saber que sua neta havia sofrido uma morte extremamente violenta.

Era fato que havia cometido muitos erros em sua vida: Especialmente em relação a criação de sua única e falecida filha, mas não era de seu agrado saber que a linhagem Tenshi não iria mais ter herdeiros. Que o nome de Midoriku iria se perder. E muito menos era de seu agrado, saber que a última integrante do sangue real Miko, não teria o corpo enterrado na Ilha Sagrada, como assim deveria ser. E isso, significava ainda mais desonra para o nome que deveria ser o mais respeitado por entre as Miko.

A única esperança do nome seria o filho fugitivo de Haru – Miroku. Mas com a morte de sua neta a busca por ela seria cancelada, e a probabilidade de que encontrassem o único homem da linhagem Tenshi, era mínima. Se ele se envolver com uma mulher qualquer – pois há a possibilidade disto – e tiver uma filha mulher, eles poderiam jamais saber disso. A não ser, é claro, se Sora fosse capaz de senti-la através da Hama contida em seu corpo. Caso contrário, a linhagem seria esquecida.

Abaixou a cabeça, e novamente fixou sua atenção no armário, sentindo a raiva voltar a inflamar seu peito, enquanto observava os poucos objetos que ainda tinha de sua filha e neta. Tsubaki havia se negado a dar um ritual de enterro para Kagome. Rira em sua cara, alegando que uma pecadora não merecia tal tributo, e ainda acrescentara que para isso havia a necessidade de um corpo: coisa que eles não tinham.

Fechou o punho e olhou através da janela. Se Haru estivesse no lugar dela, ela nunca deixaria aquela ocasião passar em branco. Embora tenha sido ela que condenara sua filha – por ordem do conselho – a morte, e não tivessem um corpo, ela fizera com que a morte dela fosse tratada como se fosse o falecimento de qualquer uma das Miko. Sua filha tinha um túmulo. Não podia deixar que sua neta, que no fundo foi apenas mais uma vítima da estupidez que sua filha cometera, ficasse sem um.

# Se você continuar agindo desta maneira diante de Tsubaki… – acabou por se sobressaltar ao ouvir a voz de Sora. E derrubando a caixa no chão, se virou para poder encará-la. – Ela vai acabar cumprindo a promessa de te dar como louca. E você sabe o que acontece se ela fizer isso, não?

Kaede a encarou com atenção. Sim, ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que acontecia. A própria mãe delas havia sido exilada em uma vila humana depois que perdera a razão junto a mais duas Miko, por ter visto algo terrível no tempo em que trabalhava para a equipe de batalha das Miko. Algo que ninguém sabia o que era, pois nenhuma delas se atrevera a abrir a boca para contar.

# O que quer que eu faça? – questionou, abaixando-se para recolher os dois objetos que caíram da caixa.

# Por que está se importando tanto com isso, agora? – Sora rebateu, encostando-se a porta e cruzando os braços.

# Por que? – Kaede olhou para Sora, segurando com força uma das bonecas de pano que estavam guardadas ali dentro. – Porque eu me arrependo de tudo o que fiz contra Kagome… como a tratei durante todos esses anos. – abaixou a cabeça. – Eu queria voltar no tempo e apagar todas as palavras cruéis que eu disse para ela… que eu dizia sobre ela, mesmo quando eu sabia que ela podia ouvir, e especialmente quando a mãe dela estava viva.

Sora estreitou os olhos. Todos eles tinham de pedir perdão a Kagome e a sua mãe. Todos haviam tratado-as com indiferença e frieza em algum momento. Haru o fizera – quando tinha de vestir a mascara de Soberana, para deixar claro que não sentia nada pela menina e fazer jus à promessa que fizera para que Kagome fosse mantida viva.

Ela mesma tratara a sobrinha e Kagome de forma fria. Desde que Haru descobrira sua falha, se isolara numa cabana ali mesmo da ilha e evitava sair. Pouco sabia sobre elas. Mas, Kaede realmente era a quem mais deveria pedir perdão. E vendo-a prostrada e olhando uma das bonecas de pano de Kagome, sentiu pena dela.

# A boneca preferida de Kagome era uma que se parecia com ela. – anunciou em tom baixo. – Sei disso por que ela chorou durante horas quando descobriu que ela havia desaparecido. Ela dizia que era a única lembrança que ela ainda tinha da mãe. – sorriu de forma irônica. – Só parou quando eu bati nela. Depois deste dia Kagome parou de brincar com elas... encontrei todas elas despedaçadas no quarto dela. – olhou para a boneca remendada em sua mão. – Esta foi a única que consegui montar novamente.

# Ela destruiu as bonecas? – olhou para Kaede incrédula. Aquela atitude violenta não parecia ser algo típico de Kagome.

# Todas elas. – Kaede confirmou. – Haru falou com ela. Mas Kagome não lhe deu ouvidos. Dizia que queria a boneca da mãe dela de volta. Que queria a imagem da mãe dela de volta. Que queria a mãe dela de volta! Reclamou durante horas também… e, novamente, apenas parou quando eu lhe bati. Neste dia Kagome disse que me detestava. Que me detestava porque eu queria tirar dela as lembranças que ela tinha da mãe dela.

Sora franziu ainda mais a testa ao ouvir aquilo. Se antes tinha suspeitas de que a Pecadora mexera nas memórias de todos ali, agora elas eram fatos concretizados. Kagome havia sentido essa mudança em sua mente. Como criança, filha dela, e por amá-la mais que a qualquer outra coisa, ela soubera que alguém estava tentando lhe tirar a mãe.

# Qual era o nome dela? – sua pergunta, fez Kaede virar para lhe encarar como se houvesse perdido o juízo. – Qual era o nome de sua filha, Kaede?

# Oras… - ela rosnou, mostrando-se irritada. – Você sabe o nome de minha filha.

# Não! Eu não sei. – deu um passo a frente. – Qual era o nome de sua filha, Kaede? Qual foi o nome que escolheu para sua filha?

Kaede se levantou e começou a balbuciar. Sacudindo os braços e andando de um lado ao outro, reclamava de coisas que Sora era incapaz de compreender, mas que dera a ela, respostas algumas de suas dúvidas. A pecadora havia sim feito um feitiço para alterar as lembranças de todos os que viviam naquela Ilha. Mas ainda assim, havia duas questões em branco: Com que objetivo ela havia feito aquilo; e por que a magia continuava forte depois de tantos anos.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Inu no Taisho ergueu o olhar para analisar o grande retrato que havia na parede de seu quarto logo a frente a sua cama. Aquela fotografia de Izayoi havia sido um presente que ele dera para ela na noite em que pedira para que ela se tornasse sua Companheira. E desde então estava pendurado naquele mesmo lugar e naquela mesma parede.

Ele não ousara mover a moldura. Era olhando-a durante a noite que se recordava de cada mínimo detalhe dela e de seu corpo que foi tornando-se cada vez mais fragilizado com o passar do tempo. Que se lembrava do som da voz dela e da forma como ela lhe sorria quando estavam a sós, antes de seu sorriso tornar-se cada vez mais fraco por causa da inveja daquelas que queriam ser considerada a raça divina.

Por mais que houvesse pesquisado para tentar romper a maldição, não havia conseguido o fazer. E por consequência disso, cada dia que se passava a via cada vez mais fraca, definhando aos pouco por cometer o erro de amá-lo e de ter tido um filho com ele. Havia falhado com ela. Em todos os sentidos. Não havia conseguido salvá-la e muito menos o filho que ela sofrera para proteger. Afinal, fora por amar e proteger Inuyasha que ela definhara mais rapidamente do que deveria.

Ela tentara diminuir o efeito da maldição nele. Ele sabia – embora ela lutasse para que ele não a visse – que ela passava noites e mais noites, ao lado de Inuyasha usando seus poderes espirituais sobre ele. Tentando fazer com que ele não sofresse o mesmo que ele havia sofrido. Mas isso havia sido em vão. E ele prometera a si mesmo, no leito de Izayoi, que impediria que o filho sofresse aquilo. Mas falhara.

Sentou-se na cama sem desviar os olhos do sorriso que Izayoi sorria naquela foto. Naquele momento se recordando dos últimos momentos que passara com ela ao seu lado. Seu filho, Sesshoumaru, naquela época o ajudando a se manter longe do abismo que a perda eminente de sua Companheira, estava se mostrando ser.

Naquela noite ela lhe dissera que não fora capaz de curar Inuyasha, mas tinha certeza de que ele seria protegido. Ela dissera – embora ele jamais houvesse sido capaz de compreender o que aquilo significava. – que Inuyasha apenas havia de se apaixonar e amar verdadeiramente uma única mulher. Que ele já havia tido seu coração prometido e entregue àquela que entregara seu coração a ele, antes mesmo de chegar a nascer. Que esta mulher padeceria para deixar-se ser amada de corpo e alma por ele. Que ela iria experimentar a morte antes de poder amá-lo de corpo e alma.

E ao perguntar-lhe o que aquilo significava, se lembrava de que ela lhe sorrira e tocara sua face com a mão trêmula.

"Os corações dos dois são incompletos…" ela lhe sussurrara. "Um completa o coração do outro… O dela servirá para curá-lo. Ela o chamará para salvá-lo. Ele atenderá seu chamado para sustentá-la." Novamente lhe sorria. "Eles são as metades de algo único e precioso. Separados eles são imperfeitos. Juntos eles são perfeitos. Separados ela é o mal. Unidos, eles são o bem."

O que ela quisera lhe anunciar com aquilo? Ele não compreendia e ela, também, não se preocupara em explicar-lhe, pois tinha certeza de que um dia ele entenderia tudo aquilo.

E por todos os anos que seguiram a morte de sua amada Companheira, ficara a se perguntar quem seria essa mulher. Mas, com o passar do tempo, ficou-se a pegar e imaginar que tudo o que Izayoi lhe dissera aquela noite havia apenas sido fruto de seu delírio pela fraqueza. E decidira que a única maneira de salvar Inuyasha da maldição, seria casá-lo com uma mulher que ele não amava e quem ele nunca iria amar, apenas por orgulho. E Kira, haveria sido uma solução perfeita, se Aya não existisse na vida de Inuyasha. Se ela não o houvesse cegado e enfeitiçado, por ser uma bruxa.

Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até a varanda do aposento, para poder ver os seus súditos realizarem suas atividades rotineiras.

Não havia gostado de Aya no momento em que a vira, e soubera que ela estava tentando se aproximar de Inuyasha com outras intenções. Mas, ao contrário de Inuyasha, ele estranhara a forma como ela entrou na vida e na cabeça dele. Tentara ver Aya naquelas palavras de Izayoi, mas era simplesmente difícil fazê-lo. Ela não parecia ser afetada pela maldição que cobria Inuyasha. E por isso mandara que Aya fosse viajada.

Por meses a estudara e assim descobrira que ela não era quem aparentava ser. Aya não seria a mulher que curaria Inuyasha. Mas poderia levar Inuyasha ao fundo do poço se por um acaso ele decidisse que teria de amá-la de corpo e alma. E não podia deixar isso acontecer. E ao confirmar, inclusive, que a única coisa que a ela desejava era destruí-lo, decidira agir. E em seu desespero e ansiedade de ver o filho livre da maldição que era Aya, e tentar fazê-lo ver Kira ao menos como meio de vingança, mandara assassinar a bruxa. Pretendia mostrar-lhe tudo o que ela era, mas tudo fugira de seu controle. Não conseguira dizer nada. E quando percebeu, Batsu já estava sendo atacada e Inuyasha havia desaparecido.

E agora Inuyasha estava perdido – pois não acreditava que seu filho estava morto – em algum lugar sem poder ou sem querer retornar para casa. Mas o que mais temia era que ele acabasse por ver, sozinho, que ele jamais seria capaz de dar a uma mulher o amor sem matá-la. Pois, mesmo aquela que Izayoi descrevera em seus delírios, haveria de conhecer a morte antes de deixar-se ser amada.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Com extremo cuidado, para não provocar nenhum ruído que denunciasse sua presença, entrou cômodo escuro e iluminado apenas pela luz da Lua alta no céu escuro. Suas vestes estavam banhadas de sangue, denunciando o que ele estivera fazendo enquanto encontrava-se longe de todos, e o obrigando a caminhar com cautela pelos corredores de sua Fortaleza para que não corresse o risco de ser visto.

Atravessou o cômodo com passadas largas e lentas, procurando ser o mais breve o possível. Mas assim que estava preste a alcançar a porta para o quarto de banho, cessou a caminhada e girou nos calcanhares. Seus olhos, que por muito tempo permaneceram em uma cor falsa, agora se encontravam dourados, e encaravam a poltrona. Movido do lugar onde normalmente ficava, o móvel agora estava totalmente voltado para a porta de vidro da sacada, impedindo que tivesse uma boa visão da mulher que ali estava sentada.

Seus olhos se voltaram imediatamente para a cama. Onde, até então, acreditara que ela estava deitada; Percebendo que estivera tão preocupado em não incomodá-la, que nem ao menos notara que os lençóis encontravam-se revirados e a cama vazia. E muito menos, notara a mancha de sangue a brilhar macabramente para ele sob a luz da Lua.

# Não! – ouviu sua esposa dizer, assim que deu um passo a frente para ir ver se ela estava bem. – Eu estou bem. – ela garantiu em tom baixo, sabendo exatamente o que ele pretendia, e encostando a cabeça na poltrona relaxou o braço sobre o braço do móvel. Seus olhos, se fixando no céu noturno. E em sua face pálida, o claro vestígio de sua lágrima de sangue.

Sesshoumaru esqueceu imediatamente seu desejo de se aproximar dela, compreendendo a razão pelo qual a mente dela estava parcialmente fechada para ele àquela noite. Sabia o quanto ela temia vê-lo sujo daquela maneira. O sangue em excesso lhe trazia lembranças de um passado que ela almejava deixar no esquecimento. E tudo isso se agravava por, naquela ocasião, o sangue pertencer a moça cujo corpo agora jazia trancafiado em um dos quartos da fortaleza.

# Vou me banhar e…

# Não! Não lhe fará bem se aproximar de mim, uma vez que estou instável.

Ela explicou sua negação com a mesma voz baixa, podendo ver mais alguns filetes vermelhos de energia passarem ao redor de sua mão. Fenômeno que foi notado e entendido por ele. Afinal, embora fossem ligados de corpo e alma, ela ainda era uma Miko e ele um Youkai. Nessas épocas, a energia dela, seria capaz de feri-lo caso se aproximasse muito dela. Ou caso ela tivesse um pesadelo e acordasse sobressaltada durante a noite.

A jovem senhora fechou o punho e deitou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, estranhando seu silêncio e ausência de movimentos. Mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo com a visão, e muito menos almejava isso. Temia sua própria reação ao vê-lo depois do que ele fizera.

# Ela não corrompeu o corpo. - o Youkai anunciou em voz baixa. - Inuyasha não a tornou mulher.

# Eu soube. - ela sussurrou com a voz quase morta. - A situação era pior do que imaginava.

# Você não deveria ter se esgotado desta forma, Ashke. – censurou o Youkai, vendo muito mais do que qualquer outro teria visto, na frase dita por ela. – Tudo ocorreu como devia. – avisou, olhando preocupado para as costas da poltrona.

# Sim… eu sei. – ela sorriu e cerrou os olhos, podendo ouvi-lo caminhar até o quarto de banho. – Mas… se eu não tivesse sustentado toda a dor, teria perdido a alma dela. A alma dela estava rachada demais. - levou a mão ao coração. Suas vestes de dormir e de verão, deixando a mostra a pele pálida e a cicatriz que a marcava, e que naquele momento estava ainda mais visível.

Silêncio. Silêncio que aproveitou para controlar novamente a energia que emanava de seu corpo e a leve agonia que ainda corria por seu corpo, impedindo-lhe de se mover com facilidade. Abriu os olhos e exalou o ar com força, podendo sentir o sono mais uma vez tentar dominá-la.

# Posso sentir Inuyasha. - sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos da Lua. - A essência dele está mais forte do que deveria. Mais maligna do que um Hanyou é capaz de suportar. Ele está dominado pelo ódio… pelo desejo de sangue e vingança.

O Youkai ouviu aquelas palavras em silêncio. Compreendendo, através daquelas palavras, que seu irmão deveria ter permitido que seu sangue Youkai o dominasse. Afinal, naquele momento não existia nada que pudesse controlar sua natureza. A mulher Humana que se mantivera ao lado dele, criando uma barreira para proteger dos perigos do exterior e de seu interior, estava longe de seu alcance. Aquela que era sua Contratante e futura Companheira não podia mais ser sentida nem por ele e nem por seu Youkai.

# Exatamente como imaginei... - ela completou em tom baixo. – Ela não vai deixá-lo se perder.

# Onde ele está? - Sesshoumaru deu um único passo a frente.

# Bastante distante do local onde a encontrou. Provavelmente, inconscientemente, ela tenha se transportado durante a queda. Ele buscou… mas não conseguiu encontrar vestígios da essência dela. Mas ele não irá tardar a voltar a se mover. - sorriu levemente. - Quando ele se aproximar… lhe avisarei.

O Soberano de Arashi realizou um movimento fraco e afirmativo com a cabeça, antes de dar as costas para a poltrona, decidido a ir lavar-se. O cheiro forte do sangue, embora tentasse negar, já estava começando a deixá-lo nauseado e fazendo-o sentir cada vez mais nojo de si mesmo. Afinal, querendo ou não, aquilo que fizera com a moça - já traumatizada e ferida em demasia - havia sido um terrível tortura.

Sentiu um prender de respiração e um fraco choro de lamentação, e amaldiçoou-se. Embora ela pudesse bloquear a mente dele para não vê-lo sujo de sangue. A união conjugal que eles possuíam não permitia que certas emoções e pensamentos fossem ocultos.

# Perdoe-me.

# Não é culpa sua. - Yuki apressou-se a dizer enquanto se colocava de pé, mas não se virou para ele. Sua respiração era profunda. - Vou dar uma volta nos jardins. - abaixou a cabeça, e caminhou reto até a porta. - Não acho que seja sensato deitarmos juntos esta noite.

Deixou que ela partisse em silêncio. Não faria bem a ela tentar ir contra aquela decisão, e ele também acreditava que seria melhor ficarem separados aquela noite. Durante o sono, a mente dela ficaria exposta e fragilizada. Se estivessem muito próximos, a mente dela e a dele se conectariam e se ele sonhasse, ela sonharia com tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas.

Voltou os olhos para a cama por alguns segundos, e em seguida olhou para a Lua minguante que brilhava no céu escuro. Talvez fosse melhor passar uma semana sem deitarem na mesma cama. Sua esposa e o único amor que tivera e teria em sua vida já havia sofrido o suficiente, para ser obrigada a ver e rever a tortura que Kagome sofrera. Ela não precisava saber e nem se lembrar da tortura que sua filha sofrera antes de se render.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Sango entornou mais um pouco da sopa na tigela, antes de voltar a sentar ao lado de Miroku.

A Lua Minguante brilhava estranhamente no céu e a noite parecia mais fria e sombria que o natural, algo, que até mesmo os aldeões deveriam estar notando. Pois, ao contrario de todas as noites anteriores, eles estavam silenciosos. Mal falavam, sentados um ao lado do outro, ao redor da fogueira onde um caldeirão com sopa havia sido preparado e arrumado. Mas a razão de tudo isso era óbvia: os ataques e a morte de uma aldeã e provavelmente a morte de Kagome.

Eles se encontravam de luto, entristecidos. E Sango pôde notar, poucos deles ousavam se aproximar de Aya, e muitos deles a encaravam tortamente deixando evidente o desagrado que sentiam por ela: sentada sozinha, na entrada de uma cabana que lhe havia sido oferecida.

O moradores de Kizeki não eram tolos, sabiam que ela era a culpada de tudo aquilo e a teriam expulsado da cidade se não estivessem a temer a reação de Inuyasha – que ainda não retornara da busca por Kagome. Agora que sabiam que ele era um Hanyou, temiam-nos. E Sango sabia, que os teriam expulsado também, se não soubessem que Inuyasha era um Hanyou, acompanhado por uma Taiji-Ya, um Houshi e uma Miko; E se ele não tivesse provado ser bom aos ajudá-los contra os ataques Youkai.

# Acha que Inuyasha ainda vai demorar muito? Não gosto do tom desta Lua…

Sango perguntou apreensiva, olhando para o céu, e depois para o local onde Kagome estivera no momento da explosão. As centelhas de Hama haviam desaparecido totalmente, e ali agora só existia um terreno destruído.

# E muito menos do que esse apagar da Hama pode significar. - acrescentou antes que Miroku respondesse sua primeira pergunta.

# Somos dois. – Miroku sussurrou em resposta, olhando para cima.

Para falar a verdade também, o Houshi também não havia gostado da maneira como o sol havia se posto. Suas cores eram estranhas e raras: Cores que significavam que a natureza estava lhe falando que algo estava errado. E muito menos havia gostado da violenta pontada que havia sentido no peito e na cabeça, segundos antes do pôr do sol. E logo depois viera uma estranha sensação de vazio. Algo que não sabia explicar.

# Quanto a Inuyasha… - continuou, voltando os olhos na direção que Inuyasha havia tomado. – Acho que ele apenas irá voltar quando estiver com Kagome… - olhou para Sango, que tinha um olhar assustado.

# Você acha que… - sua voz morreu e mordeu os lábios, olhando para frente antes de voltar a olhar para ele. – Que Kagome está… - engoliu seco, apertando a tigela com força.

# Isso é uma triste possibilidade. – ele anunciou com cautela, olhando para frente. – Kagome estava bastante ferida e fragilizada, se ela caiu como Aya diz que ela caiu… ela pode não ter sobrevivido. – fez uma pausa e com cuidado, esticou a sua mão para poder capturar uma das mãos de Sango. – E nada me tira da cabeça que se ele tivesse encontrado ela… ele já estaria de volta. – sentiu Sango apertar sua mão com força e retribuiu o gesto.

"E ainda tem o estranho vazio que estou sentindo…" acrescentou em pensamento. Naquele momento ligando a possível morte de Kagome a este fato, e ao estranho pôr do sol. Afinal de contas, eles tinham o mesmo sangue, não? Eram primos.

# Lamento por Inuyasha… - Sango sussurrou deprimida, abaixando o olhar para a tigela. – Ele realmente a amava. – olhou para Miroku. – Ele já estava meio perdido por saber que ela estava ferida… Imagine se ele realmente a… - inalou o ar com força. – perdeu…

Miroku abaixou a cabeça, ainda segurando a mão de Sango com firmeza. Sim. Teriam de se preparar para verem Inuyasha totalmente sem chão. Havia enfrentado situações onde Kagome desaparecia, ao lado dele, e sabia como ele regia. Ele não iria aceitar a perda da moça Miko. E ele quase era capaz de sentir pena dos infelizes que fizeram aquilo.

Tinha certeza: Inuyasha iria caçá-los, um a um. E exterminá-los de forma dolorosa e sem piedade.

E sem que percebesse, estava encarando Aya com atenção. A menina parecia absurdamente deprimida, comendo, sentada sozinha na entrada da cabana. Seus olhos inchados deixavam evidente que ela estivera chorando por um longo tempo. Mas, por algum motivo, não conseguia se sentir penalizado. Na verdade, até mesmo das lágrimas dela, começava a duvidar. Mas, se alguém lhe perguntasse a razão disso, ele não seria capaz de explicar.

Miroku franziu o cenho e ao mesmo tempo, que Sango, se colocou de pé e olhou na direção da entrada do vilarejo. Podia sentir – e tinha certeza de que Sango também – a energia de Inuyasha se aproximando rapidamente do vilarejo. Energia que, perceberam, estava longe de ser a energia normal do Herdeiro de Batsu. Energia que, enquanto trocavam olhares, notaram estar tomada por raiva.

E assim que Inuyasha apareceu, todos se levantaram e voltaram os olhos para ele, assustados enquanto ele – com os traços frios de um Youkai – deixava o corpo de uma das moradoras de Kizeki abandonado no chão para que os Humanos se encarregassem de pegá-la.

Sango soltou-se de Miroku, e cobriu os lábios com as mãos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Inuyasha não havia voltado com Kagome. Inuyasha não havia encontrado o corpo da Miko. E sua ira por isso era evidente em sua forma Youkai.

Deu um passo para frente, mas Miroku se colocou na sua frente e lhe abraçou com força. Um gesto de conforto e de proteção, pois ninguém poderia se aproximar de Inuyasha enquanto seus olhos estivessem vermelhos. E chorando nos braços de Miroku, manteve os olhos fixos nos passos do Hanyou.

Lentamente ele avançava por entre os moradores. Seu olhar era frio e ferido. E apenas desviou-se de Aya por alguns rápidos segundos, quando ele passou por Sango e por Miroku, mostrando muito mais do que desejo de sangue ali.

Separando-se de Miroku, mas não o suficiente para soltar-se da mão dele, assim como toda a cidade de Kizeki, assistiu as ações de Inuyasha. E gritos de assombro ecoaram no ar noturno quando Inuyasha acertou Aya no rosto com um soco. O estalo de sua mandíbula ecoou, fazendo os moradores, prenderem a respiração.

A morena gritou e caiu no chão com violência, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e sua mão tocava o local atingido com brutalidade contida. Seus olhos, fixaram em todos os que se encontravam testemunhando aquilo, mas ninguém se aproximou o bastante para socorrê-la. Alguns chegaram a dar um passo a frente, mas recuaram ou simplesmente foram impedidos, por alguém a se lembrar que Inuyasha era um Youkai.

# Inuya… - ela começou com voz ferida, e embaçada pela dor na bochecha.

# Cale-se! – Inuyasha mandou, a erguendo do chão. Suas garras se fechando nos braços dela e a fazendo gemer de dor, enquanto tentava se afastar dele. – Como você se atreveu? – sacudiu-a. E empurrou seu corpo com violência contra a parede de uma cabana. A madeira rangeu pela força da pancada. – Como você se atreveu a me trair desta maneira?

Aya se encolheu, sentindo a cabeça doer. O nó em seus cabelos, se soltando devido a violência com o qual era sacudida.

# Responda! – ele gritou e a atirou para longe. Sem prever o gesto, ela tropeçou e caiu no chão, ralando os joelhos e os cotovelos. – Ninguém! –gritou, apontando para os Humanos que fizeram gestos para se aproximar dela. – Ninguém se atreva a se aproximar dessa vermezinha.

Todos recuaram, deixando Miroku e Sango - que permaneceram imóveis - a frente do grupo. Inuyasha os olhou em aviso, antes de voltar os olhos avermelhados para Aya – que tinha a cabeça quase deitada sobre a terra.

Ela respirou profundamente, chorando e voltou os olhos para os amigos de Inuyasha antes de encará-lo. Pelas atitudes dele, ele deveria ter descoberto o que ela fizera. Mas como, ela não fazia idéia. O Príncipe apenas voltara trazendo em seus braços uma das meninas que mandara assassinar. Se ele houvesse encontrado Kagome, ele a teria trazido consigo.

# Inuyasha-sama… - ela engoliu seco. – Eu não…

# É claro que você sabe do que estou falando. Não ouse dizer o contrário. – ele a ergueu com violência do chão, puxando-a pelos cabelos. E Aya gritou ao sentir as unhas dele perfurarem a pele de seu braço, logo em seguida, fazendo o sangue escorrer e manchar a manga do vestido que usava.

# Ele está descontrolado. – ouviu uma voz resmungar por entre os aldeões. – Está a machucando! A tirem de perto dele antes que ele a mate.

# Estou? – ele questionou debochado. – Você acha que estou descontrolado?

Ele a puxou pelos cabelos e a colocou ente ele e os Humanos que assistiam a tudo aquilo. Sacudindo-a com brutalidade, novamente a ouviu gritar e chorar ainda mais, com a dor gerada pelo puxar de cabelos.

# Diga para eles o que você fez! – mandou, puxando seus cabelos. – Vamos Aya!

# Eu não fiz nada! – ela gritou, fechando os olhos, e segurando os punhos de Inuyasha para tentar impedir que ele lhe arrancasse os fios de cabelo. – Eu não fiz nada.

# Mentira. – desta vez ele gritou. – Diga para eles, Aya! – mandou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. – Que você foi a culpada por todos os ataques contra eles. Que todos os ataques foram ordenados por você! Que foi por você que aqueles vampiros vieram aqui. Que é por sua culpa que Kagome e a outra menina estão mortas.

Todos prenderam a respiração e olharam enfurecidos, e abismados, para a mulher que ainda era sacudida por Inuyasha. E depois de alguns segundos, parecendo ter absorvido o verdadeiro significado daquela informação, a maior parte deles, lhes deram as costas e voltaram a seus afazeres, deixando claro não se importarem com o que aconteceria a ela.

E o desespero tomou conta de Aya ao sentir-se ser arrastada por ele. Em questão de segundos, Inuyasha entrou na cabana com a Humana. Atirou-a com brutalidade contra a mesa. E sem esperar pelo gesto, Aya acabou por tropeçar e cair sobre a mesa, a fazendo virar, derrubando a tigela e os copos que haviam sobre ela.

# Chore, Aya! – ele deu um passo a frente, enquanto ela se levantava. – Pois é isso que eu quero.

Os lábios de Aya tremeram e ela chorou um pouco mais enquanto se colocava de pé. Trancada sozinha com ele, e no estado de fúria em que ele se encontrava, não teria chance alguma.

# Inuyasha-sama eu…

# Você o que? – a interrompeu, avançando contra ela e a prendendo entre a parede e seu corpo. – Por que você fez isso, Aya? – perguntou com dentes trincados.

# Eu não…

# Não diga que não sabe do que estou falando, pois não sou tolo, Aya. – gritou-lhe, a fazendo estremecer. – Olhe para mim! – segurou-a pelo queixo, a obrigando a encará-lo. As unhas, perfurando a pele delicada de seu rosto. – Por que fez isso? – repetiu de forma mais violenta e pausadamente. – Por que atacou Kagome? Por que me traiu desta maneira? Por que mentiu para mim?

# Eu não queria! – ela gemeu, sentindo as unhas dele, agora, cortarem seu queixo. – Eu juro que não queria!

# Não queria? – puxando pelos cabelos, Inuyasha a atirou novamente no chão.

Aya tropeçou e caiu de quatro no chão de madeira, acabando por cortar as mãos, os cotovelos nas junções da madeira. Levantou-se com rapidez, temendo que Inuyasha lhe alcançasse novamente e correu para a porta. Entretanto, antes que pudesse chegar a ela Inuyasha já estava a sua frente, lhe acertando outro tapa fazendo com que caísse no chão. Sua força, ali, entretanto, era medida. Afinal não queria acabar por deixá-la impossibilitada de falar.

# Tente outra mentira, Aya… porque esta não está funcionando.

Inuyasha avançou um passo, sentindo-se satisfeito quando ela se arrastou para longe dele. Seus pés pisando na barra do vestido, e seus olhos o fitando com temor e desespero. Era isso mesmo que ele queria. Vê-la chorar e gritar em desespero e depois lhe implorar o perdão e clemência. Algo que ele não iria dar para ela. Algo que ela não merecia. Iria vê-la sofrer. A faria sofrer da mesma forma ou de forma pior àquela que ela havia feito Kagome – seu amor. – padecer, por um motivo mesquinho.

# O Senhor não entende…

A puxou pelos pés e a colocou deitada entre suas pernas. Aya se debateu, e ele a agarrou pelos punhos, erguendo um pouco, o corpo dela do chão.

# O que é que não entendo? – sussurrou, segurando-a pelo queixo, novamente. – Eu entendo o amor, Aya e posso muito bem, também, entender o ciúme e a sensação terrível que é ver quem você ama, nos braços de outra pessoa. Mas eu realmente não entendo, essas atitudes frias e calculistas… - sacudiu-a. – Não entendo a satisfação que é agir de forma baixa, para tentar reconquistar quem ama.

Ergueu-a do chão, a trazendo para perto dele.

# Você acha que ao matar Kagome, conseguiria me fazer voltar a amar você?

A atirou com violência contra a parede. Aya escorregou até o chão e se recuperou rapidamente, se colocando de quarto no chão, para escapar dele.

# Uma mesa não irá me impedir de lhe alcançar, Aya. – sorriu de forma debochada quando ela se arrastou para de traz da mesa virada. – Espero que seja mais esperta que isso.

# Onegai… - ela murmurou, estremecendo quando ele tirou a mesa do caminho, a fazendo em pedaços ao atingir a parede. – Eu lhe imploro…

# Não tens direito de implorar absolutamente nada, Aya! – gritou. – Agora… por que você não abre essa maldita boca e conta de uma vez o que quero saber? – aumentou ainda mais o tom de sua voz.

Aya manteve-se em silêncio, e isso irritou o Herdeiro de Batsu. Agarrando novamente pelos braços Inuyasha a ergueu do chão e a empurrou contra a parede. E ao sentir a cabeça bater na madeira, Aya fechou os olhos e gemeu de dor. Tinha certeza que a área estaria ferida no dia seguinte.

# Você apenas veio até aqui para tentar tomar o lugar de Kagome? – bateu o corpo dela contra a parede novamente. – Você mandou aqueles Youkai virem aqui e fazerem aquilo com ela, por que queria se livrar dela? Você armou tudo isso para que? – bateu com o corpo dela contra a parede por mais três vezes. – Responda! Esse silêncio não vai lhe fazer sofrer menos. Por que?

# Eu apenas… - ela sussurrou. – Por favor, pare! – chorou quando a cabeça latejou por estar sendo atingida pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez. – Onegai, Inuyasha-sama… Você está me machucando! Entenda… eu não…

# O que eu preciso entender? – perguntou com brutalidade. - Abra minha mente! Porque eu não estou entendendo nada!

Aya gritou de dor quando Inuyasha tornou a arremessá-la para longe. O impacto violento que seu corpo sofreu assim que atingiu o chão, fez seu braço direito sair do lugar. Estirada no chão, gemendo e chorando por causa da dor em seu braço, viu o Hanyou se aproximar. Seus olhos – que pareciam ainda mais avermelhados. – não transmitiam nenhum remorso ou piedade.

"Ele vai me matar!" engoliu em seco.

# Que fui tolo em lhe permitir ficar aqui? – chutou-a, ignorando seu gemido de dor. – Que fui tolo em não perceber… desde o primeiro minuto – acrescentou, fazendo um gesto com a mão. – que você estava me enganando? Você matou, Aya! Não apenas Kagome, mas uma menina inocente. E ainda feriu pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com isso. – chutou-a novamente. – Há uma menina traumatizada, Aya. Traumatizada por que quase foi violentada por um de seus amigos Youkai, assim como Kagome.

A mulher novamente lhe implorou para que parasse quando seu pé a atingiu novamente na barriga, roubando-lhe todo o ar com a dor. Seu lado Youkai clamava por sangue. Queria ver seus dedos manchados com o sangue que abandonava o corpo de Aya através dos arranhões provocados por suas unhas e pelos tombos que ela levava. Mas, sua consciência Humana, não queria vê-la sem respirar tão cedo. Ela teria de pagar aquilo com sangue e viva.

# Você achou mesmo que eu não iria descobrir isso? – chutou-a novamente. – Você realmente achou que eu iria voltar para você? Que eu iria aceitar você? Kagome foi a única mulher que eu amei, Aya e a única que sempre amarei. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer com isso… foi me fazer sentir ódio e desprezo por você.

# Já me amou! – ela rebateu, tentando soar firme, apesar da dor dilacerante que sentia por todo o seu corpo. – Antes de seu pai... interferir, você me amava. Antes de seu pai armar aquilo para nos afastar, você me amava! – gritou mostrando estar ferida. – E você ainda estaria me amando se ele não tivesse feito isso. Você nem saberia que Kagome existia.

# Não ouse… - virou-se para ela, com o dedo em riste. – falar de meu pai. E muito menos de Kagome. – ordenou, antes de dar as costas novamente. – Naquela época eu apenas acreditava amar você… - disse essas palavras com uma ira ainda maior. – O que eu sentia por você nunca chegou aos pés do que eu sentia por Kagome… pelo que eu sinto por Kagome. Por isso ela sabia que não deveria se sentir ameaçada por você. Mas eu estava enganado, não? – olhou-a com nojo.

# Onegai, Inuyasha-sama. – ela se arrastou aos pés dele. – Me perdoe… Eu não estava pensando direito. Fui movida pelo ciúme. – continuou a implorar, pedindo a Kami que a ajudasse. Não iria aguentar apanhar mais. – Me perdoe!

# Nunca! – se afastou dela com mais um chute.

# Por favor! – sem saber de onde havia tirado forças conseguiu se colocar de pé e agarrou-se a ele com a mão boa. – Fiz o que fiz, por amor! – gritou quando ele a agarrou pelos punhos e a atirou contra a parede. E enquanto seu corpo escorria até o chão, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelos ferimentos em sua face e em seus braços, o olhou em súplica.

# Não! – deu um passo a frente. – O que lhe faço agora é por amor a Kagome e por ódio a você! Ela não morreu na queda, mas morreu. E sofreu bastante pelo que pude sentir… - fechou o punho com força, se lembrando da dor que sentira e da voz dela a lhe chamar uma última vez.

# Vai me matar? – perguntou e o sorriso que Inuyasha estampou em sua face, não a agradou. Era algo que ela jamais havia visto antes e nunca pensara em ver vindo dele.

# Não… - sussurrou. – A morte seria uma boa coisa para você. E você não a merece agora… mesmo que vá para o inferno. - ele fechou o punho com força. - Teve sorte de que eu encontrei cinco Youkais no meu caminho de volta... se não tivesse descontando um pouco de minha ira neles, talvez você estivesse sem poder respirar agora. Não! Eu quero você viva! Respirando para pagar dia a dia, tudo o que você fez, com gotas de seu sangue imundo.

Aya arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas coisas, estremecendo quando ele se abaixou a sua frente e deslizou suas garras por seu rosto, o cortando; Lhe gerando ainda mais dor.

# Quero ver você chorar sangue. Antes de perder você para aquele quem cuida do submundo… eu irei lhe fazer sofrer. Lhe farei desejar que a morte venha logo lhe abraçar. Desejar que jamais houvesse voltado a me ver. – abaixou o braço, e ficou de pé. – Não, Aya… você vai sofrer. É uma promessa.

Dizendo isso, Inuyasha destrancou a porta da cabana e saiu a trancando a suas costas. Os olhares de todos os moradores de Kizeki e de Miroku e Sango estavam voltados para ele, deixando claro que eles haviam ouvido todos os seus gritos e os gritos de dor e misericórdia de Aya. Desceu um dos três degraus diante da pequena cabana, parando em frente a Sango. A Exterminadora lhe olhou com tristeza, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, num sinal de que o compreendia. E desnorteado – pois, uma vez que a ira havia passado, a dor da perda agora voltava a consumir seu coração. – tocou o ombro dela.

# Não quero ninguém com ela. – ele sussurrou. – Ninguém irá alimentá-la ou soltá-la. Ninguém irá atravessar essa porta sem mim.

Sango fez um gesto de compreensão e levando uma das mãos ao coração, assistiu Inuyasha partir desaparecendo por entre as árvores da floresta. Queria poder lhe dizer palavras de conforto, mas sabia que nada podia confortá-lo naquele momento. Sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentido. Sabia o que era perder alguém que se ama. Sabia que agora ele queria ficar sozinho para tentar aliviar a angústia e ira que tomava conta de seu coração.

Olhou para a porta da cabana, ouvindo os gritos e os socos que Aya dava na porta e girou no mesmo lugar para se sentar na escada. E ao lado dela, Miroku se sentou. Nenhum dos dois ia permitir que Aya escapasse. E pelo modo como os moradores haviam se comportado – se dispersando e sem criar nenhuma objeção àquela tortura. – eles também queriam vê-la sofrer e presa.

# Onegai… me perdoe… eu te amo… Inuyasha-sama… eu não queria… - foram as últimas palavras que eles ouviram Aya sussurrar antes de ela parar de socar a porta, e decidir que apenas lhe restava, chorar.

Tsuzuki...

**ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ**

Kakera - Fragmentos

* * *

Aya começou a apanhar!

Quem gostou? Espero que todo mundo.

Esse capítulo saiu um pouco mais rápido porque eu me empolguei e sai escrevendo... :P

Gostaria de avisar que... vai demorar um pouco para Inuyasha e Kagome se reencontrarem, mas quando o fizerem espero fazê-lo ser tão lindo e emocionante, quanto eu imagino em minha cabeça alterada. Mas, não se preocupe, neste meio tempo, teremos revelações bombásticas.

1. Por exemplo... uma acabou de começar... Izayoi já sabia que uma mulher teria de morrer para que seu filho pudesse amar. Por isso aquela sinopse na fic. *sinopse que eu acabo de mudar... heheheh*

_"Ela dissera... ele já havia tido seu coração prometido e entregue àquela que entregara seu coração a ele, antes mesmo de chegar a nascer.... esta mulher... iria experimentar a morte antes de poder amá-lo de corpo e alma."_

_"Os corações dos dois são incompletos… Um completa o coração do outro… O dela servirá para curá-lo. Ela o chamará para salvá-lo. Ele atenderá seu chamado para sustentá-la. Eles são as metades de algo único e precioso. Separados eles são imperfeitos. Juntos eles são perfeitos. Separados ela é o mal. Unidos, eles são o bem."_

A explicação exata disto virá mais adiante... Afinal de contas, Kagome não enfrentou a morte apenas uma vez... em fim...

2. Outro detalhe que foi mostrado aqui foi... a infancia de Kagome. Sua reação agressiva, antes desconhecida. Qual seria a razão disto?

3. E por último: Uma explicação. Kagome e a mãe choraram sangue no capítulo anterior, porque elas estavam unidas. Sua mãe conectou a alma dela a de Kagome para evitar que a filha sofresse a dor terrível que era provocada pelo ritual, e desta maneira pegou para si a maior parte do sofrimento dela. E a lágrima de sangue prova que elas ainda estavam conectadas antes de Kagome perder a consciencia. Prova que ela conseguiu ser salva. ;)

Em fim......... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijokas, mandem reviews, e até a próxima.

Telly Black.

**ღ**

**Respostas das Reviews *Lembrando que os cadastrados são respondidos via reply***

Agome chan - Opa! Olááá! Era um errinho báááásico que eu não vi. Minha beta sumiu do mapa... não estamos conseguindo nos comunicar e quem tem revisado os capítulo ultimamente sou eu. :P Obrigada pelo toque.  
Aya terá um bom castigo. Não se preocupe. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Não vou falar nada sobre quando Kagome acordar. Vou deixar isso para quando acontecer os próximos capítulo. :P A contagem regressiva vai zerar. Ou melhor... ela zerou. Afinal, tecnicamente a vida de Kagome se extinguiu... mas nos próximos capítulos, ela vai sair do zero. Eeeee... não digo mais nada. :P hehehehehehehe  
Ai foi mais um capítulo para você!  
Beijokas e até o próximo.

= Olááá! que bom que gostou. Bem... Inu bateu nela. espero que tenha gostado. hehehe Pois é... tinha que ser o Sesshy. ai foi mais um capítulo. Beijokas e até o próximo.

HP - Opa! hehehehe que bom que gostou! ^.^ Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Individua do mal - Opa! Pois é... finalmente ela apanhou neste capítulo. Gostou? Ai foi mais um episódio. hehehehehe até o próximo. Beijokas.

Nai - Olá! Sesshy tinha que salvar o dia ao menos uma vez aqui. hehehehehehehe Basicamente sim... uma nova faze vai começar quando os misterios forem postos na mesa... afinal, já saberemos de quase tudo. :P Bem... quanto a Kagome socando Aya... socar não vai ser exatamente o que Kagome vai fazer, mas é só isso o que digo. O encontro vai ser lindo... ao menos eu espero conseguir escrever do modo que sempre imaginei. :P Quanto aos pecados... eles vão ser delicadamente explicados... Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Aninha - :P Pois é... agora acabou essa história de poder morrer a qualquer momento. ai foi a pancadaria contra Aya. espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo.

Thai-chan - Opa... hehehe ai foi mais uma capítulo. espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até o próximo.


	36. Sayonara

Como prometido... ai está mais um capítulo de MDP para vocês! ^.^

Comentários e mais, no final do capítulo.

Beijokas e boa leitura.

* * *

**Marcas de um pecado****  
**

ღ

**Sayonara**

\Capítulo Trinta e Seis\

ღ

ღ

**Dia 01...  
.**

Miroku saiu de seu quarto no castelo do Senhor da cidade de Kiseki e apoiou-se no batente da parede de contenção podendo ter a vista quase que total da pequena cidade. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o céu cinzento. O sol brilhava timidamente por entre as nuvens escuras, que derramavam a chuva sobre eles de forma piedosa e fraca. Chuva que havia impedido os moradores trabalharem na reconstrução do que havia sido destruído.

Mais adiante, ele pode ver a cabana onde Aya havia sido trancada e que era protegida por uma barreira. Inuyasha se encontrava sentado e encostado a porta. Seus olhos fechados e seus braços cruzados ao redor do peito, sustentando firmemente a espada, numa pose que poderia facilmente fazer alguns pensarem que ele estava dormindo. Mas, Miroku sabia que ele estava acordado, e totalmente concentrado em Aya.

Suspirou. Quase sentia-se comovido por causa do triste destino que Inuyasha estava planejando para ela. Se o Herdeiro de Batsu não iria matá-la, como qualquer outro em seu lugar teria feito, então a punição dela seria em demasia severa.

Abaixou a cabeça, e estreitou os olhos. Dali, podia ver Sango sentada num banco - protegida pela cobertura de uma das casas - conversando com Kiseki. E pelo que podia notar, o filho do Senhor estava bastante ansioso e tentava criar contato corporal entre eles a cada momento que passava. E, antes que pudesse se conter, estava descendo as escadarias para ir de encontro a eles.

# Bom dia! – ele disse, forjando seu melhor sorriso, enquanto parava diante de Sango e Kiseki, ignorando as gotas que batiam em suas costas.

# Bom dia! – Kiseki responde de forma educada, antes de se virar para Sango e segurar as mãos dela entre as suas. – Voltaremos a nos falar mais tarde, Sango-sama. – levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a. – Até mais.

# Até mais! – Sango disse em tom baixo, e Kiseki se levantou. Seu olhar sendo dirigido seriamente para Miroku, enquanto puxava a capa de chuva sobre a cabeça e se afastava em direção ao grupo de crianças que brincavam sentadas em um local coberto. – Espero que não tenha levantado de mau humor. – Sango falou enquanto Miroku se sentava no lugar de Kiseki. Seus olhos estavam voltados para frente, como se quisesse ignorá-lo.

# Não! – Miroku disse em tom leve, achando melhor não iniciar uma discussão com ela. – Mas eu não gosto desse tal de Kiseki. – acrescentou, recebendo um olhar irritado dela. – O que? Tenho direito de não gostar dele, não tenho?

# Ao menos tem uma explicação lógica para isso? – questionou, apoiando os cotovelos na perna e olhando para frente. – Não se pode detestar alguém só por detestar. – voltou os olhos, seriamente para ele.

Miroku não respondeu sua pergunta de imediato. Seus olhares se cruzaram e permaneceram fixos um no outro, por um longo período de tempo, como se um tentasse ler o que o outro escondia. Ou simplesmente se desafiassem.

O Houshi, de fato, não sabia o que responder. E, enquanto, sentia-se ser hipnotizado pelos olhos de Sango, ficou a se questionar, se sentiria a mesma raiva por Kiseki, se ele jamais tivesse pousado seu olhar na Exterminadora. Apenas para descobrir que a resposta para isso era negativa. Não gostava de Kiseki por que o considerava uma ameaça. Por ele poder ser para Sango um homem com quem ela pudesse se casar, e que pudesse dar a ela tudo o que ela queria e merecia.

# Humpf… Ele tem cara de ser aproveitador. – cuspiu, desviando os olhos logo em seguida. – Tem cara de que gosta de ficar por ai dando em cima de moças indefesas.

# Não acha que este é um defeito seu? – Sango rebateu com uma sobrancelha erguida. – E eu não sou e nem nunca fui uma moça indefesa. Você sabe disso…

# Você foi uma moça indefesa, Sango. – ele retrucou, a olhando com seriedade. – Você viveu, por anos, aprisionada a um infeliz mercenário, que lhe usou para fazer as coisas que ele nunca teve coragem de fazer. Você nunca teve ninguém para lhe defender e proteger. Ao menos não até o dia em que aparecemos em sua vida.

Sango piscou e desviou o olhar de Miroku, antes que pudesse enrubescer e deixá-lo notar isso. Sorriu e aceitou aquela explicação antes de voltar os olhos para Inuyasha e se lembrar que um de seus salvadores agora não se encontrava mais entre eles. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para as próprias mãos.

# Como você está? – Miroku perguntou, notando a razão da mudança de seu humor.

# Não pior do que ele. – respondeu, indicando Inuyasha com tristeza. – Ele passou a noite praticamente inteira ali, parecendo alguém que não tem idéia de onde está e que rumo seguir. – olhou para o Houshi. – Sinto por ele, Miroku. Ter perdido Kagome deve estar sendo uma dor terrível para ele. Especialmente pelas mãos da mulher que ele achava que amava no passado. – suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. – Não era para ter sido desse modo, Miroku. Kagome tinha uma vida inteira pela frente. Tinha acabado de fugir de quem a queria mal… e descoberto o que era realmente viver. Ela não merecia sofrer o que sofreu e depois morrer.

O Houshi tocou o ombro de Sango e suspirou tristemente. Ele sabia exatamente o que Sango queria dizer com aquilo. Afinal, ele sentia a mesma coisa.

# O que você acha que ele vai fazer com ela?

# Não faço ideia. – Miroku deu de ombros. – Tentei falar com ele ontem, até para tentar ajudá-lo com o que estava sentindo, mas ele me mandou ir embora assim que terminei de colocar as fuuda para criar a barreira, ao redor da cabana. – franziu o cenho, lembrando-se que Inuyasha nunca gostara muito dele. – Mas seja lá o que for, parece que não vai ser agradável à ela. – abaixou o olhar. – Você acha que ele vai ficar a espancando até se cansar?

# Não sei… mas acho que essa seria uma das melhores coisas. - encarou Miroku, deixando claro que não sentia pena nenhuma da mulher. – Há maneiras muito melhores de humilhar e fazer uma mulher sofrer, sei disso, e Inuyasha também deve saber.

# Tenho certeza que sim. – Miroku fez uma expressão forçada de medo. – E aprendeu tudo com Keiko?

# Pode crer nisso. – o olhou. – Apanhei muito de Keiko… mas isso não me fazia sofrer tanto quanto os outros castigos que ele me dava. O que… - ela acrescentou imediatamente, antes que Miroku pudesse perguntar àquele respeito. – obviamente não vem ao caso nesse momento. Mas não acho que Inuyasha deva usar outra tática. Acho que ele realmente deveria bater nela até se cansar ou simplesmente matá-la. Outra coisa não seria... ele. – comprimiu os lábios e se colocou de pé, colocando o chapéu protetor de chuva sobre sua cabeça. – Acho que vou ver se arrumo algo para Inuyasha comer e o forço a colocar algo na boca.

Sorriu de forma forçada e se afastou o mais rápido possível de Miroku. Havia arrumado aquela desculpa, principalmente para se afastar dele. Mas apenas por que as sensações que invadiam seu corpo enquanto falava com o Houshi, eram algo que ela desconhecia e estranhava. Com ele, sentia a necessidade de dizer tudo o que Keiko já havia feito com ela, e isso a assustava. Aquele assunto era algo que sempre desejara manter apenas consigo, escondido e enterrado em sua mente.

Sacudiu sua cabeça com violência e acelerou seus passos, temendo que Miroku decidisse a seguir para continuar a conversa deles.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

# Então... quer dizer que Tsubaki não quis dar a Kagome a cerimônia de passagem? - a voz de Haru veio baixa e melodiosa, enquanto virava o corpo para poder se encostar no batente da porta. - Já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. - seus olhos se voltaram para a o rosto de Sora, que brilhava dentro da esfera mágica através do qual se comunicavam. - Tsubaki nunca gostou de Kagome. - olhou para frente e estreitou os olhos. - Seu ódio por ela e por minha prima sempre foi algo notável. Tsubaki nunca gostou de ficar atrás dela nas aulas. Ou em praticamente tudo o que fazia. Tsubaki queria a vida dela. Tudo o que ela tinha ou não. - acrescentou. - Sua loucura, e inveja ficou ainda mais óbvia quando ela tentou matar Kagome, apenas por que esta era outra conquista que ela jamais iria ter: uma filha.

# Kaede fez tudo quando todas estavam dormindo. - Sora informou, e Haru a encarou com atenção. - Fui com ela, é claro. Kaede queria que fosse ao lado de Kikyou, mas a convenci do contrário. Tsubaki está doida para dá-la como louca e expulsá-la da Ilha. Se descobrirem a respeito disso, nem mesmo eu poderei impedir que Tsubaki a castigue.

Haru fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, mostrando compreender. Enterrar uma pecadora uma vez que a Soberana diz que não se deve fazê-lo era um erro grave.

# A convenci de fazê-lo na praia que Kagome adorava visitar escondida. No fim ela também achou que fosse melhor ali.

# Sim! - Haru concordou, se lembrando da praia onde a prima gostava de se esconder com Kagome, quando era proibida de frequentar uma festividade ou uma reunião. Ali, ela podia manter a menina, ainda pequena, longe e evitar que ela chorasse por estar sendo excluída. - É um ótimo lugar. Ninguém vai até lá, justamente por ser o lugar preferido da pecadora.

Sora sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Afinal, havia sido a própria Haru que proibira a entrada de qualquer um naquele lado da ilha, alegando-o ser uma região de pecados, para que Kagome e a mãe pudessem ter um lugar para poderem ficar sem terem de ver a maneira como todos as olhavam. Sem terem de ouvir os sussurros e o sacolejar de cabeças com censura, dirigidos a elas. Em especial a Kagome, por ser o que era. Por ela ter sido gerada após o relacionamento de uma Miko que não havia sido escolhida para dar a luz, com um homem que não era um Houshi.

# Teve algum sucesso com sua mente?

# Não! - suspirou. - Não é fácil romper feitiços da memória. Especialmente um feito por ela. – acrescentou. – Tentei romper o que está na minha mente, mas não consegui muito… - deitou a cabeça no ombro. – Algumas poucas imagens… mas nada de rostos ou de seu nome. Minha prima realmente era boa no que fazia.

# Sim! – Sora concordou. – Ela realmente foi uma das melhores de nossa família. E fico imaginando se Kagome não seria tão boa assim se houvesse sido treinada como se devia.

# Pela energia que explodiu dela, tenho certeza de que ela seria melhor. - Haru disse, com uma mão no queixo, seus olhos se tornando vagos enquanto se lembrava da noite em que a energia de Kagome explodira. - Apenas lembro de certos detalhes entre eu, ela e Kagome. - anunciou, olhando para Sora com atenção. - Coisas que eu nem imaginava ter presenciado ou feito antes. Ontem... lembrei que uma vez vi Kagome explodir uma pedra.

Sora mostrou-se surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. Se aquele fato havia sido apagado da mente de Haru, então significava que a Pecadora sabia exatamente do que a filha era capaz ou não. E antes de morrer ela não deve ter só movido na mente de Haru e de todas as outras, mas também na da filha, para que ela fosse incapaz de se lembrar do que era capaz de fazer como Miko.

# Ela deve ter removido isso da minha mente no mesmo dia. - Haru concluiu. - Provavelmente temendo que eu fizesse algo contra Kagome.

# Quantas coisas será que Kagome já fazia naquela época? - Sora pegou-se questionando.

# Não sei. - Haru deu com ombros. - Ou talvez eu apenas só não esteja sendo capaz de lembrar. - sentou-se diante da mesa. – Talvez deva ser por isso que não estejamos conseguindo conectar as coisas e encontrar as respostas que almejamos.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio, onde as duas ficaram a refletir a respeito daquela informação. Mas, como havia acontecido anteriormente, nenhuma das duas fora capaz de chegar a uma conclusão lógica ou a algo que respondesse algumas de suas dúvidas.

# Também me lembrei que sempre passava algumas horas na companhia de Kagome. - revelou, rompendo o silêncio, e sorrindo em seguida. - Sempre escondida, é claro. Lembrei-me que nessa época eu pensava em como seria bom ter tido uma filha e não um filho.

Sora ficou esperando que a filha continuasse. Mas Haru manteve-se um tempo em silêncio, caminhando por toda a cabana com os braços cruzados, enquanto refletia. E quando ela voltou os olhos para Sora, a mulher prontamente percebeu o significado do brilho nos olhos dela.

# Mas acho que deve ter sido bom… - continuou, desviando os olhos para um ponto qualquer ao seu lado. – Talvez seu tivesse tido uma filha, ela tivesse vindo a sofrer preconceitos por ser prima de Kagome e amiga dela, ou tivesse vindo a detestá-la. – sorriu de forma triste. – Se Miroku esteve andando com Kagome significa que eles ficaram amigos… sabendo ou não do parentesco existente entre eles. – franziu o cenho, e seus olhos brilharam com as lágrimas. – Mas ainda assim… sinto a dor em meu coração vez ou outra. Foi realmente doloroso ter de entregá-lo nos braços do pai dele. – olhou para as próprias mãos. – Sabendo que eu nunca mais poderia vê-lo novamente. Cortou-me o coração ter de dar as costas a Miroku. Ele nem deve saber que sou mãe dele. Será que eu seria capaz de reconhecê-lo como meu, se o visse?

# Uma mãe sempre é capaz de reconhecer um filho. Não importa o quanto ele mude. Não importa quantos anos faz que não o vê. É coisa do coração. – a confortou. – E… Sempre corta o coração deixar nossos filhos, ou vê-los partir, Haru. – Sora anunciou em tom calmo, conseguindo o olhar da menina de volta para ela. – Irá me cortar o coração quando você partir.

Haru e Sora se encararam por longos minutos, conversando apenas através de seus olhares. E assim que Sora rompeu o contato entre elas, Haru sorriu e virou o rosto para olhar o exterior pela janela. Podia notar a pequena camada de chuva que caía.

# Nesse tempo que passei aqui… - ela começou em tom baixo, ainda olhando para o lado de fora. – Fiquei a pensar e refletir a respeito de tudo… mais profundamente. – abaixou o olhar. – Sei que por muito tempo em minha vida fiquei a lhe ignorar e condenar… mas agora… - voltou os olhos para a mãe. – me arrependo disso. – deitou a cabeça no ombro. – Não quero saber a razão que lhe levou a fazer o que fez… se foi ambição… medo… ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas se o fez… fez por que achou que assim deveria ser. Não sou ninguém para lhe julgar… Você é quem deve me perdoar, e não o contrário.

# Você sabe que eu sempre lhe amei, Haru. – ela sussurrou. - Eu sempre lhe perdoei. E também tenho de lhe pedir desculpas, pois agi com hostilidade com você.

# Eu lhe perdoo. – ela sorriu. – Eu também te amo. - estendeu a mão para tocar a mão que Sora lhe estendia através da bola. - Sayonara, Mama. – sussurrou a palavra que há anos não falava, antes de Sora desaparecer. Afinal, acima de tudo, talvez aquela fosse a última vez que se viam.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Aya comprimiu os lábios com força e trincou os dentes, para evitar um grito de dor, quando colocou seu braço deslocado no lugar. E como resultado, sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos enquanto a dor em seu corpo parecia ficar duas vezes pior.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia de frio e por causa das dores ocasionadas pela punição que Inuyasha havia lhe dado. Gostaria de ter cobertores para cobrir-se e tentar se livrar de ao menos um pouco daquele incômodo, mas os lençóis haviam sido tirados do quarto juntamente a cama, por dois homens que haviam entrado ali na companhia de Inuyasha. Ele queria lhe fazer sofrer e se utilizaria de todos os artifícios que tinha em seu poder.

Encostou a cabeça na parede, sentindo-a reclamar. Inuyasha não havia sido cuidadoso, e muito menos misericordioso, nas pancadas que dera em seu corpo contra a parede. Sua nuca estava sensível, inchada e cortada, e mal conseguia tocá-la. Assim como suas costas e seu rosto, vítima dele por mais de uma vez.

Nunca havia apanhado daquela maneira em toda sua vida. E jamais pensara em Inuyasha como homem violento. Nunca pensara que ele fosse capaz de agir com tanta brutalidade, especialmente contra uma mulher. Mas ela também, quando aceitara vir atrás dele, não imaginava que iria encontrá-lo totalmente apaixonado e casado com outra mulher. Imaginara que ele estaria sozinho, ainda magoado pelos atos de Inu no Taisho – que não gostara dela desde a primeira vez. Que assim que ele lhe visse ele lhe sorriria e acolheria em seus braços para poderem ser o casal que ela sempre sonhou.

Inalou o ar com força, e moveu-se incomodada, trocando o corpo, cuidadosamente de posição. Olhando pela fresta da janela – que havia sido trancada pelo lado de fora – pode perceber que o sol já estava no céu. Havia passado a noite inteira em claro, temendo adormecer. Inuyasha havia dito que não iria lhe matar, mas nada tirava de sua cabeça que a qualquer momento ele podia mudar de ideia. Que a qualquer instante, ele poderia irromper por aquela porta, decidido a lhe matar.

# Maldita! - sussurrou, se lembrando que a causa daquilo tudo era Kagome: que enfeitiçara Inuyasha de uma forma que ela era incapaz de combater. – Como ele soube? Como ele pode ter descoberto tudo? – perguntou-se, voltando os olhos para a porta ao ouvir o ranger da madeira. – Como ele pode ter sabido, se eu fiz tudo da maneira mais cautelosa possível?

Socou o chão, frustrada, e arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito, ao sentir a dor subir latejante por seu braço. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo seria mantida presa ali dentro, sem direto a comer ou beber água. E, especialmente temia o que Inuyasha pudesse estar planejando para lhe dar como castigo.

Ergueu a cabeça e sentiu seu pescoço reclamar, ao ouvir um som estalado na porta. E encolheu-se instintivamente ao ver Inuyasha atravessar a porta e a fechar a suas costas. Ele sentou na cadeira diretamente ao lado da porta e colocou sobre a mesa, uma tigela e um copo. E assim que o viu, indicar os objetos com a mão, deixando claro que eram para ela, Aya se levantou e sentou na outra cadeira puxando imediatamente a tigela para si. Estava com fome e nem ao menos se importou com o fato da sopa estar um pouco fria e ser a mesma que fora servida no jantar na noite anterior.

E enquanto ela comia, Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio, a observando com cautela. Seus olhos estavam dourados, sem rastros do vermelho sangrento, mas não tão dourados como eles costumavam ser. Havia uma sombra escura neles, que lhe informava que aquele a sua frente não era o mesmo homem que conhecera no Reino de Batsu; que aquele homem, podia a qualquer momento se transformar em uma fera e atacá-la sem piedade.

# Quem é o seu Mestre? – Inuyasha rompeu o silêncio, tão logo ela terminou de beber a água. E irritou-se ao vê-la abaixar o copo e encará-lo como se não compreendesse o que ele falava. – Não faça essa cara, Aya. Sabes do que eu estou falando. Uma humana não teria chances de sequer chegar perto de um Youkai Vampiro quanto mais convencê-lo a vir até aqui, fazer suas vontades. É óbvio que existe alguém por trás disso, alguém mais poderoso e influente, e eu quero saber quem é.

A voz do Herdeiro de Batsu estava perigosamente calma. Algo que fez a mulher tremer e temer. O frio que podia ser notado nela não era normal e muito menos seguro. Era como se ele fosse uma pedra de gelo que a qualquer momento podia se romper causando uma avalanche. Um desastre onde ela seria a única vítima.

Abaixando a mão e segurando o copo com força entre as mãos, tentou pensar em algo que pudesse dizer a ele. Algo que pudesse apaziguar a ira que ele lhe tinha, diminuindo sua pena. Abriu a boca para poder falar o que tinha em mente, mas as palavras simplesmente se perderam no caminho, esvaindo de seus pensamentos com maior rapidez com o que haviam surgido.

# Aya? Se alguém lhe mandou aqui, eu quero saber quem é esse alguém.

# Ninguém me mandou aqui. – ela disse, o encarando com seriedade. - Vim porque quis.

Houve silêncio, e Aya pode ver os nós dos dedos da mão que o Príncipe mantinha sobre a mesa tornarem-se esbranquiçados por causa da força que ele colocava. Era evidente que ele não confiava nas palavras dela.

# Quem é o seu Lord, Aya? Quem lhe mandou vir aqui? – Inuyasha tornou a perguntar, utilizando-se de um tom de voz mais calmo e ainda mais perigoso.

# Você é meu Lord, Inuyasha-sama. Não existe outro! Não sirvo a nin-

A mulher se calou e estremeceu quando o Hanyou acertou o punho na mesa; a força posta, afundou o material e o fez tremer, ameaçando cair. Engolindo seco, Aya olhou para a mão fechada e em seguida para a expressão do Herdeiro de Batsu. Naquele instante, sentindo que ele poderia matá-la se mostrasse a menor das fraquezas e medo.

# Não teste minha paciência, Aya. Não a tenho!

# Não há ninguém mais, além do senhor.

# Quem lhe mandou? – repetiu, mostrando perder um pouco da calma.

# Ninguém. – tornou a repetir, e assustou-se quando ele se levantou e a arrancou da cadeira com brutalidade. O copo que segurava, caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho agudo e irritante enquanto quicava no chão. E seu braço reclamou de forma excruciante ao sofrer mais um trauma sem ter se recuperado do último. – Não há ninguém! - gritou assustada.

# Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você sozinha conseguiu a ajuda de um Vampiro? – sacudiu-a. – Não sou tolo, Aya. Nenhum Vampiro lhe ajudaria. Quem foi que mandou nele e manda em você? Por acaso foi o mesmo que mandou o ataque contra Batsu? O que ele quer de mim?

# Não!

# Forjou tudo? Já tinha esse plano em mente quando veio a mim?

# Não! - gritou, sentido a cabeça latejar. - Assim que eu descobri que o Senhor estava vivo... numa dessas minhas viagens de cidade a cidade... eu senti meu coração se aliviar. Ele estava comprimido desde que ouvira falar do ataque a Batsu, achando que o Senhor estava morto. Saber que o Senhor estava vivo me alegrou. - explicou rapidamente. - E estava vindo para cá quando me encontrei com aquele Youkai que o Senhor matou. - olhou-o. Seus olhos tomados pelas lágrimas. - Embora estivesse a sua procura, foi coincidência encontrar o Senhor aqui. Fiquei feliz ao lhe ver, mas tudo desmoronou quando o Senhor me disse que estava casado.

# Forjou toda aquela história triste para que eu sentisse pena, culpa e deixasse você conosco?

# Não! Não, por favor! - gritou, se encolhendo ao perceber que ele estava pronto para lhe bater novamente. - Hyio realmente estava atrás de mim. Naquele mesmo dia ele me encontrou... Mas eu consegui contornar a situação. Ele concordou em me ajudar a conquistá-lo novamente. Mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse mandar Youkais Vampiro.

# Você realmente quer que eu acredite nisso, Aya? Você quer que eu acredite que um Youkai que te perseguia decidiu que não te queria mais, por nada? - a bateu contra a parede, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

# É a verdade! - gritou chorando.

# Pare de mentir para mim, Aya! Vai ser melhor para você! Não há como isso ter acontecido.

# Eu sou uma bruxa! – ela gritou, encolhendo o corpo e fechando os olhos. – Sou uma bruxa! – repetiu em voz baixa.

Inuyasha a soltou e, sem esperar pelo ato, Aya acabou por cair no chão provocando um pesado baque, e gemendo com a dor.

Por muito tempo ouvira seu pai chamar Aya de bruxa, mas nunca havia entendido, de fato, o que aquilo significava. Bruxas eram criaturas traiçoeiras, mas elas – assim como as Mikos – possuíam rastro. Era fácil notá-las através do cheiro. E nunca havia sentido esse cheiro em Aya. Mesmo agora, depois de ela lhe dizer o que era, ele não conseguia notar isso no cheiro dela.

# Está mentindo novamente?

# Não! – ela se arrastou pelo chão, para se manter o mais longe possível dele. – Não há porque eu mentir.

# Por que não sinto cheiro em você?

# Porque não há cheiro que sentir. – sussurrou, e ergueu a cabeça para encontrar o olhar dele. – Consigo ocultar meu cheiro. Consigo evitar que me notem como uma bruxa. – ele a olhou com desconfiança. – Foi por isso que consegui fazer com que ele aceitasse me ajudar. – engoliu seco. – Em troca de ajuda, para conseguir com que o senhor voltasse para mim, ofereci a ele um de meus conhecimentos. Um de meus pertences. - acrescentou de imediato. – Ele é muito influente e também poderoso. Apenas usei isso a meu favor. – Aya disse e com dificuldade se levantou, com a ajuda da parede.

# Se é uma bruxa… por que ainda não fugiu?

A mulher mordeu o lábio e arregalou os olhos. Uma reação que fez Inuyasha rir com escárnio.

# Como quer que eu acredite nisso? Tem esperanças de conseguir me enfeitiçar e esquecer de tudo, ou está com medo de seu mestre?

# Não! Nunca usei feitiço nenhum no senhor. E não! Não há mestre algum. – insistiu neste assunto.

# Por que ainda não fugiu? – repetiu a pergunta. – Bruxas são ardilosas… conseguem até mesmo quebrar simples barreiras montadas por fuudas. Por que você seria diferente? Ou teme que seu mestre lhe venha atacar?

# Não há mestre algum! – ela gritou desesperada.

# Mentiu sobre meu pai também? - ele questionou, e a viu tremer. - Mentiu sobre o que ele fez a você, Aya? - a agarrou pela gola do vestido rasgado. - O que realmente aconteceu?

# Eu fugi! - ela gritou, cobrindo o rosto com a mão, temendo que ele lhe acertasse mais um tapa. - Seu pai mandou me matar. Não confiava em mim. Ele sabia que eu era uma bruxa e acreditava que eu havia enfeitiçado o Senhor. Mas eu nunca joguei feitiço algum contra o senhor. - acrescentou de imediato. - Quando eles vieram… os atordoei... criei uma falsa imagem minha e fugi. Não queria morrer. E acreditava que depois podia voltar para lhe ver... Mas então... houve o ataque contra Batsu. Quando cheguei e vi tudo destruído quase enlouqueci. Fui embora de coração partido. Mas nunca lhe enganei. Eu sempre lhe amei. Eu lhe amo. O que eu fiz… fiz por te amar e nada mais. Nunca fui uma traidora. Não estava envolvida no ataque à Batsu. O que fiz foi errado… mas foi por amá-lo.

# Você é uma traidora, Aya. – fez um gesto brusco com o braço, a afastando dele. Aya cambaleou, mas não chegou a cair no chão. – Eu te desprezo e odeio por isso. – olhou-a de cima a baixo. – E se fosse você, me manteria longe de mim o maior tempo possível. Está sendo difícil me controlar e conter a vontade de lhe bater até que pare de respirar.

Aya recuou um passo e olho-o, assustada.

# Onde está o tal de Hyio? - questionou, interessado em se reencontrar com o Youkai e assassiná-lo junto ao seu grupo bastardo de Youkai. - Aya? - estremeceu quando o ouviu gritar seu nome. - Onde posso encontrar o Youkai?

# Há um clã de Leopardos se seguirmos em direção ao noroeste. Hyio estará nele. - respondeu, não almejando mais atrair a ira dele. - Posso guiá-los até lá.

# Não. - negou com simplicidade. - Eu irei até lá. Você não!

# Vai me deixar aqui?

# Não!

A mulher sentiu um estranho alívio percorrer seu peito ao ouvir aquilo. Talvez ele a levasse para Batsu. Era um longo caminho e talvez conseguisse conquistá-lo novamente. Ou enfeitiçá-lo para impedi-lo de ir até a cidade proibida. Esta fala dele, lhe deu esperanças, de que ainda existisse algum sentimento de pena em no Príncipe Herdeiro.

# Amanhã cedo estaremos partindo daqui. – ele disse em tom baixo. – Vou lhe deixar ir sozinha. – Aya se mostrou temerosa. – Mas acho que você não quer ficar sozinha, não é mesmo? Teme que seu mestre venha lhe cobrar o trabalho que não fez?

# Já disse que não há mestre algum. – ela disse com raiva. – Acontece que estou fraca. Não aguentaria andar sozinha por essas florestas. Seria facilmente atacada por um Youkai ou animais. Poderia esperar que eu melhorasse.

# Isso não é problema meu. – disse com frieza, e lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dela. – Você deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de fazer tudo o que fez. – sorriu um sorriso frio. – E se bem me lembro você não esperou nenhum dia para que Kagome se recuperasse antes que a atirasse daquele precipício. – ele piscou e se inclinou um pouco para frente. – Mas é claro, que posso sempre ser um pouco misericordioso, e soltá-la em um vilarejo cheio de homens desesperados por mulheres, e não no meio de uma floresta infestada de Youkais, loucos para atacar uma mulher Humana, se tiver algo de interessante para me dizer.

Aya ergueu um pouco a cabeça e Inuyasha a viu comprimir os lábios, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ele iria insistir naquele assunto mais uma vez, mas sabia que seria em vão.

# Seu mestre é tão importante assim para você? Tão importante a ponto de você sofrer tudo isso calada? Mais importante que sua vida? Mais importante que sua dignidade?

# Já disse que não há mestre algum. – ela sussurrou. Sua voz saindo mais forte que antes.

Fosse quem fosse o homem que enviara Aya até eles; ele tinha a fidelidade total e cega dela. Mesmo podendo morrer e mesmo sendo espancada, ela continuava a insistir no fato de que fora até ele, e que o encontrara, sem ajuda.

# Você realmente deve querer sofrer tudo o que sofreu. – disse, depois de um tempo, a encarando com atenção. – Você não demonstra arrependimento nenhum pelo que fez. Como quer que tenha piedade de você? Como quer que não odeie você? Até mesmo Kami, apenas só perdoa quem realmente está arrependido por seus atos.

# Não deve ter odiado tanto assim seu pai quando achou que ele havia me matado.

Mas, ao contrário do que Aya acreditava, ele não se moveu. Se conteve em apenas olhá-la com seriedade. Sim, naquele dia ele havia odiado seu pai, mas não tivera muito tempo de pensar a respeito daquilo. Batsu havia sido invadida e atacada. E ele, de alguma forma acabara em Shima no Ten. Lá, os pensamentos a respeito de Aya foram reduzidos. Pensamentos a desaparecerem por completo quando descobriu seus sentimentos por Kagome.

# Se fosse seu pai… a matando. Faria a mesma coisa que me fez, à ele?

Inuyasha franziu o cenho incapaz de imaginar aquela situação. Ele não sabia o que faria, este era o fato. Por Kagome, ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Mas matar ou erguer a mão para seu pai era algo que ele não poderia fazer. Jurara a sua mãe que nunca faria algo tão estúpido.

Entretanto, seu pai jamais tocaria em Kagome: Não depois que soubesse que além de ter-lhe salvado a vida, cuidado e o escondido em Shima no Ten - cometendo traição - e ainda visse que ela, era sua esposa, sua Contratante e sua futura Companheira Eterna.

# Meu pai nunca maltrataria Kagome. - disse, por fim. Seu tom de voz soando frio demais e a fazendo se encolher ainda mais. - O que ele lhe fez, foi para me livrar de uma grande enrascada. - ele havia sido cego, mas seu pai não fora.

# Ao menos, me deixe em um vilarejo. – insistiu desesperada, desviando de assunto. Abrigada, poderia se curar e utilizar melhor seus poderes, assim não correria riscos algum. – Por favor! – implorou quando ele negou. – Vai acabar me matando.

# Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. – Inuyasha a segurou pelos braços e empurrou para longe. Aya acabou por pisar na barra do vestido e cair no chão. – Não me toque. Se o fizer novamente a atirarei nos braços de um bando de homens.

Aya mordeu o lábio, não acreditando no que Inuyasha estava pensando em lhe fazer. Olhou para ele, que avançava lentamente, para mais uma vez abandoná-la, e sentiu as lágrimas abandonarem seus olhos. Se ele a deixasse sozinha no meio do nada, ela não duraria muito tempo. Seria encontrada.

# Por favor, Inuyasha-sama. Eu lhe imploro. – chorou. – Você acha que Kagome iria querer isso? Você acha que ela iria querer lhe ver fazer isso? Ela era justa… apesar de tudo…

Aya não soube o que lhe atacou. Num momento estava no chão e no outro estava sendo atirada contra a parede. Seus ombros ardendo enquanto as unhas de Inuyasha perfuravam sua pele. Gritou de dor e abaixou a cabeça, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, enquanto sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

# Não se atreva! – a atirou no chão. – Não fale o nome de Kagome novamente. – Aya gritou, quando ele pisou em sua mão com força, repetindo o que o Youkai havia feito à Kagome. – Não sei para que esse desespero todo. Já estou sendo bastante misericordioso com você. – ela gemeu, sentindo seus ossos estalarem e sua mão ficar dormente. – Mas fale no nome de Kagome novamente e serei capaz de jogar tudo isso para o alto. Fui claro, Aya?

# Sim! – chorou.

Um último grito escapou de seus lábios quando Inuyasha pisou um pouco mais em sua mão, antes de lhe deixar sozinha na cabana. E, sozinha, chorou; chorou incapaz de mudar sua posição e mover a mão que ele quebrara.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Yuly abaixou-se ao lado de Akani após lhe entregar o pergaminho que chegara sendo trazido por uma das águias de Shima no Ten. Após todo o problema que hospedar-se no território dos Exterminadores, havia se mostrado ser, haviam sido bem tratadas. Hospedadas em um espaçoso quarto com uma casa de banho exclusiva para elas, haviam jantado um dos banquetes mais delicioso que já haviam comido em suas vidas. E agora, tão logo o sol nascera haviam recebido aquela carta da Ilha das Miko.

Desenrolando o pergaminho com cautela, enquanto se lembrava que não havia comunicado a respeito da ida dela até o Clã dos Taiji-Ya, Akani se preparou para ler palavras de repreensão e que anunciavam um castigo por aquilo. Embora não gostasse de Tsubaki, e não se importasse com punições, não gostaria de ver Yuly e Giny sendo punidas. Elas nunca haviam experimentado as punições Miko e tinha certeza de que Tsubaki não seria piedosa. Conhecia a reputação dela.

Mas enquanto lia as palavras que estavam escritas com a letra caprichosa de Sora, foi percebendo que não se tratava de uma advertência, mas uma notificação. E assim que leu a palavra 'morte' acompanhada do nome da Pecadora Kagome, sentiu seu sangue gelar e olhou assombrada para as duas Mikos que a acompanhava. Abaixou o olhar, para terminar de ler o conteúdo da carta, deixando para explicar o que acontecera quando terminasse de ler tudo. Enquanto isso, Yuly e Giny ficavam cada vez mais apreensivas, imaginando o que poderia haver naquela carta a ponto de atordoar Akani daquele modo.

# Akani? - ambas chamaram quando ela voltou a enrolar o pergaminho e suspirou em desanimo.

# O que há escrito ai? - Giny perguntou, observando a chefe do grupo, se levantar e caminhar até a janela.

# Kagome morreu. - notificou com pesar, olhando fixamente para o exterior. - Segundo Sora-sama algo deu errado e ela gastou energia e veio a falecer. - franziu o cenho, sabendo que Yuly e Giny tinham as mãos sobre as bocas, penalizadas. - Sora-sama não deixou muitos detalhes mas disse que foi repentina e antes da hora prevista por ela… e que foi muito… - inalou o ar com força - dolorosa.

Yuly e Giny trocaram olhares antes de olharem para Akani que parecia estar fazendo uma oração. Sabiam que Kagome era uma pecadora desde seu nascimento, mas Akani havia sido uma das melhores amigas da mãe da moça antes que ela fosse tatuada como pecadora pelos erros que cometera. Ela deveria estar sentindo o mesmo pesar que sentira quando a amiga fora condenada ao sacrifício. Aquilo era um sentimento mais forte que elas, e era sempre - apesar de tudo o que ela fora considerada. - terrível saber que uma 'irmã' havia perdido a vida de maneira dolorosa.

# Elas não disseram mais nada? - Yuly questionou, dando um passo a frente.

# Acreditam que tenha sido o mesmo Youkai que a levou de Shima no Ten. - Akani olhou de soslaio para as duas. - Provavelmente ele deve ter se cansado dela… ou ela… dele. Mas Kagome, apesar de dizerem possuir poderes, nunca foi devidamente treinada. Ela não teria chance contra um bom Youkai. - voltou a olhar para frente. - E ele realmente deveria ser bom… já que conseguiu burlar a barreira da Ilha.

# Mas ela o ajudou. - Giny tentou contestar, se lembrando das cartas e das reuniões que haviam frequentado antes de partirem em missão.

# Haru-sama sempre achou que havia algo errado nisto tudo. - Yuly lembrou. - Talvez realmente houvesse. Kagome não devia confiar em Youkais uma vez que a mãe dela foi assassinada por um.

# Se olharmos bem… Em quem Kagome não deveria confiar era em nós. - Akani rebateu em tom baixo e calmo. - Fomos nós que entregamos a mãe dela a morte. - acrescentou antes que uma das duas pudesse falar algo. Não almejava uma discussão àquele respeito. - E além de tudo… a tratamos como se ela fosse nada. Se o Youkai a enfeitiçou… não devemos condená-la. É extremamente fácil enfeitiçar e encantar alguém que está abandonada e sabe que não é desejada. Ele deve ter se utilizado deste fator para atraí-la a ele. - suspirou, fazendo uma pausa, para se voltar para as duas. - E agora deve ter se cansado dela. - fechou o punho com força, amassando o pedaço de pergaminho.

# Elas deram mais instruções? - Giny quis saber, desejando mudar de assunto.

# Não! - Akani anunciou com um 'quê' de frieza. - Estamos por nós mesmos. Tsubaki não se manifestou a este respeito. - voltou os olhos para a porta. - Mas por enquanto… vamos permanecer aqui até onde nos for permitido. - Yuly e Giny a encararam com curiosidade.

# Acha que a menina pode estar sendo mantida aqui?

# É uma possibilidade. - Akani afastou-se da janela. - Mas realmente teremos de ir com calma. Podemos ser expulsas daqui caso eles achem que mentimos para eles.

# Gostaria de saber razão desta hostilidade. - Giny se expressou. Sua testa franzida enquanto sua mão tocava o queixo. - Será que conseguiremos saber a razão disso?

Akani apenas deu de ombros, decidida a não se aprofundar neste assunto e muito menos criar um alarde a respeito dele. E, enquanto conversavam e discutiam aspectos importantes, estavam totalmente alheias ao fato de estarem sendo observadas por duas pessoas; mulheres; Uma delas de longos cabelos negros com mechas avermelhadas e outra, uma senhora, a mesma que recebera e autorizara a entrada das duas Miko naquele vilarejo.

# Não lhe disse, mama? - a jovem anunciou em um sussurro. - Elas vieram aqui por causa do bebê Miko.

# Mas eles não irão encontrar bebê algum aqui. - Izaya sussurrou em retorno. - Não há bebê para elas encontrarem. Mas as respostas… - continuou, fazendo com que os olhos violetas da mais jovem se voltassem para ela. - Se elas souberem como, irão encontrá-la.

# Que respostas, mama? - mostrou não entender o que aquilo poderia significar.

# Para a razão pelo qual nós somos tão hostis para com elas, Izyara… - respondeu e, deste modo, apressou-se em afastar-se do quarto onde as Miko estavam, sendo seguida pela filha.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Haru respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos permitindo-se relaxar enquanto sentia as águas da cachoeira baterem pesadamente em suas costas. O peso delas e sua baixa temperatura, ao invés de incomodá-la, traziam uma sensação de alivio, clareza e calma. Algo que não sentia desde que descobrira sobre a existência dos poderes e depois, sobre a morte de Kagome.

Sabia que, já que se encontrava em exílio, não devia se preocupar com assuntos de Shima no Ten. E muito menos tomar conhecimento desses assuntos. Mas não havia como se manter distante e alheia a isso. Especialmente quando sabia que a quinta profecia estava de pé, e por sua mãe sempre aparecer para lhe falar, e juntas tentarem encontrar alguma brecha na história de Kagome e até mesmo na parte da profecia que Midoriku havia confiado a si.

Tsubaki podia - como o Conselho achava - ter muitas habilidades e saber de algumas coisas, mas ela era inútil no poder de Shima no Ten. Tsubaki não era uma boa líder. Ela não sabia lidar com a pressão e era facilmente movida por sua ignorância e raiva. E pelo que Sora andava lhe falando, ela não fazia idéia de como começar ou de como agir. Deixara tudo para que Maemi e Akani fizessem, não se preocupando com o que era ou não feito. Não as auxiliando como se deveria ser feito. Ela nem ao menos deveria saber onde cada grupo do Sentai deveria estar agora.

Como Sora acrescentava, é como se ela estivesse perdida aguardando ela mesma receber as ordens de alguém, para poder dar um passo a frente ou recuar.

"Tsubaki irá cometer um erro grave." Dissera a Sora quando se falaram antes de o Conselho solicitar uma reunião de última hora. "Tsubaki irá fazer Maemi ou Akani cometerem um erro grave." E se ela estivesse certa; se seus pressentimentos fossem reais. Esta seria a uma falha terrível de Tsubaki, não apenas para o mundo Miko, mas para o resto do mundo. O exílio não lhe seria castigo suficiente. E os maiores culpados de tudo aquilo seria o próprio Conselho: Que vivia a tentar tirar o poder do nome Tenshi há anos.

Abriu os olhos e ficou a encarar seu reflexo distorcido na água. Podia sentir uma presença estranha vir aos poucos se aproximando do lugar onde estava. Um Youkai, estranhamente conseguira penetrar a barreira do exílio e pela energia dele tinha certeza de que ele estava vindo em sua direção.

Franziu o cenho mas não se moveu. Não havia para que fugir. Obviamente ela já deveria saber que ela estava ali. Afinal, nenhum Youkai era capaz de rastrear aquela região ou saber que existia alguém ali, por causa da barreira. E se ele estava ali. Ele sabia que ela estava ali. E ao contrário dele, ela não podia ultrapassar a barreira para sair dali.

Ouviu o estalar de galhos e ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos encontrando os olhos do Youkai que estava parado a margem do lago, a encarando com atenção. Um sorriso irônico e maldoso surgindo nos lábios finos dele. Sua expressão era maliciosa e ao vê-lo umedecer os lábios com a língua, sentiu nojo.

Ajeitou a postura, ainda de baixo da queda d'água. A água vez ou outra batia em seus olhos nublando sua visão, mas ainda assim era capaz de identificar a raça do Youkai em forma humana a sua frente. Havia visto poucos dele em sua vida. Um dos poucos Youkais que eram problemas para as Miko. Mas eles não eram tão escassos e difíceis de achar como eram os Youkais Vampiros ou InuYoukais.

E quando ele ergueu a mão, seus dentes se trincando enquanto suas garras ficavam ainda mais em evidência, numa tentativa de assustá-la e ameaçá-la; sorriu. Seus olhos se fechando enquanto pedia desculpas para alguém que não se encontrava presente. E tão logo ele pisou na água para vir em sua direção, ela tornou a abrir os olhos para encará-lo.

Ele havia ido ali especialmente para matá-la. E sabia perfeitamente bem quem o havia enviado.

**Tsuzuki...**

ღღღ.ღღღ.ღღღ.ღღღ

**Sayonara - Adeus!**

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que sim! ^.^

Você nem imaginam o quanto é difícil escrever sem colocar a Kagome falando. T-T Sofri horrores para fazer com que esse capítulo ficasse bom. Parece que tem algo faltando sempre, mas espero que, no final, ele tenha agradado vocês. ^.^

**1. **Mais um momento de Inuyasha batendo em Aya e desconfiando sobre a existência de um mestre. Será que ele tem razão nisto? Será que ele vai conseguir pegar o mandante? Quanto a Aya ser uma bruxa... vou dizer, ainda tem muita agulha nesse palheiro. :P Sim ela é perigosa e em breve vocês vão descobrir a função principal dela nessa história.

**2.** Uhu! Quem será que veio até Haru? Será que ela vai ser morta? E Akani e suas companheiras no vilarejo Taiji-Ya. A presença delas no vilarejo ainda vai dar muito o que falar. hehehehe E devo dizer... Sora está certa quando diz que o grupo de Akani e de Maemi vão acabar comentendo um erro. Quem será que vai errar primeiro? E quais serão esses erros?

**3.** Agora, no início de cada capítulo vai aparecer 'Dia 01... ou Dia 02... ou Dia 03... e assim por diante'. Esta é a contagem dos dias que se passam depois da 'morte' de Kagome. Agora a contagem vai correr de forma contrária. :P

**Próximo capítulo:** Sesshy vai aparecer, prometo. Assim como alguém que não aparece a muito tempo também. Conseguem imaginar quem seja? *que soem os tambores*

Agora: Respostas das reviews *cadastrados no site receberam as respostas via 'reply'*

_Foram 22 reviews! Fiquei bastante feliz! *.*  
_

**Jaqueline -** Olá... E ela apanhou mais neste capítulo. o/ Prometo que o encontro não vai demorar taaaanto. :P Beijokas.

**Aninha -** Olá! Sim!!! hehehe e ela apanhou novamente. Sim!!! Ela é a mãe da Kagome e daqui a pouco iremos saber como se deu todos esses encontros e desencontros. Beijokas.

**Nai -** Oie! É, Kagome não vai exatamente socar Aya. Mas quando ela pegar Aya........ :P Sim. Vai demorar um pouquinho, mas vou fazer de tudo para ele ser lindo. Quanto ao reencontro de Kagome com a mãe e o momento verdade, já tenho ele totalmente na minha cabeça. Até o nome do capítulo tenho: 'Segredo'. Sim! A reação da Kagome tem relação com isso sim. ^.^ E vão descobrir porque quando as revelações da mãe dela começarem a ir para a mesa. :P Beijokas.

**Indivídua do mal -** Olá! Pois é, vai demorar, mas prometo que ele vai ser liiiindo. :P E a razão da agressividade dela vai ser explicada quando ela e a mãe se reencontrarem. Beijokas.

**HP - **Oi... aqui ela apanhou um pouco mais. hehe E ela vai apanhar mais quando Kagome ficar frente à frente com ela. =D Beijokas.

**Taciana - **olá! Opa! Que bom que amou. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Beijokas.

**Drika . Veras -** Oi! O fanfic apaga o nome quando você escreve eles colados entre os pontos. Só vim descobrir essa falha agora. Por isso há uma resposta sem nome no capítulo anterior. :P Mas em fim.... Pois é, finalmente ela apanhou, e neste capítulo ela apanhou novamente. muah muah muah. Sim! A mãe de Kagome e Sesshoumaru são marido e mulher. ^.^ Como ocorreu isto vai ser dito no mesmo capítulo em que mãe e filha se reencontram. ;) Sesshy voltou para o quarto depois que 'matou' Kagome, e a mãe dela não o deixou se aproximar por causa do sangue que estava na roupa dela. Ela não o deixa se aproximar, para não se recordar do sofrimento da filha. :P espero que tenha ajudado. o/ Beijokas.

**Sara -** Olá! heheheheh Que bom que gostou. E ele bateu mais nela. :P Beijokas

**Thici -** Olá... opa... que bom que gostou tanto assim. Obrigada pelos elogios. Fico feliz em saber tudo isso. ^.^ Ai foi mais um capítulo. Beijokas.

**Agome chan -** Opa! Oi! ehehehehehe Kaede? Ainda não pensei direito no destino que darei a ela, mas acredito que sim, ela irá ver a neta e a filha. Apenas não sei como. 0~0 Antes disso ainda vai ser revelada a razão pelo qual Sora não tem seus poderes Miko e pq ela pode fazer o que faz. Além de também ser contado a fato que levou Haru a não usar mais seus poderes, também. Si si... Aya apanhou e apanhou mais hoje. hehehehe Miroku e Sango batendo nela eu não prometo.... ao menos não agora. Seguindo o curso mental da história.... eles apenas teão esta oportunidade... mas tarde... antes de Kagome a pegar. Kagome vai acordar e o encontro com a mãe será junto a boas revelações. A chegada a Batsu está preparada na minha cabecinha também. ^.^ Sei exatamente como fazer. Apenas basta o momento certo chegar. ehehehehehe Bem... acho que é só. Beijokas.

**Bem... Por hoje é só.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Obrigada a todos!**

**Beijokas!**

**Telly Black  
**


	37. Muten

**Marcas de um pecado****  
**

ღ

**Muten**

\Capítulo Trinta e Sete\

ღ

ღ

**Dia 01…**

**.**

Fechando os olhos, deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, e bater na parede do exterior da cabana. Desde o primeiro ataque a Kagome, não conseguia dormir direito. Antes, por estar zelando pela saúde e segurança dela. E agora devido as dores ocasionadas pela punição da quebra do Pacto Sanguíneo. Uma dor que nenhum Youkai gostava de sentir ou almejava sentir. Por isso, havia-se a necessidade de pensar muito bem, antes de fazer um pacto com uma Humana.

Inalou o ar com força, e fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro de Aya, muito mais forte que o cheiro da terra molhada pela chuva. Nunca antes havia pensado que o cheiro da mulher, que fora a causa de muitas de suas discussões com seu pai, iria lhe trazer tanto enjôo.

Aya ainda deveria estar escondendo algo dele. Nenhum Youkai Vampiro obedeceria um Leopardo, por mais influência que ele tivesse. Mesmo que possuísse uma joia mágica em suas mãos, um Vampiro jamais sorriria e o obedeceria.

Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que ela tinha um Mestre. Um Homem que apenas deveria tê-la enviado até lá por causa de sua ligação com Batsu. Ele poderia estar vendo nesse fato, uma nova oportunidade contra a cidade Proibida. Afinal, a primeira havia falhado.

Olhou para o céu, e estreitou os olhos. Talvez aquilo realmente houvesse acontecido. Aya deveria ter sido enviada à Batsu para enfeitiçá-lo. Assim daria ao seu Mestre, o que quer que ele almejasse. Mas ele não esperava que as coisas ocorressem da forma como ocorrera. Não esperava que Inu no Taisho agisse para interromper aquele romance. E, com seu plano arruinado, decidira atacar às cegas.

Sim. Aquelas suposições pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

Abriu os olhos e observou Miroku se aproximar e sentar diante dele. Um pote estava em suas mãos. O cheiro da substancia em seu interior lhe deixando claro que aquilo era o medicamento para o ferimento em sua barriga.

# Não reclame, por favor. – ele disse com um leve tom de irritação, antes que o Hanyou dissesse alguma coisa. – Colabore comigo e deixe-me ver esse machucado. Sango ameaçou arrancar minha cabeça, caso não viesse aqui passar isso no buraco em sua barriga.

Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha e, mesmo com cara de poucos amigos, retirou a camisa. Agradecendo por ninguém poder vê-lo, devido a madeira que rodeava toda aquela cabana até a pequena escada de três degraus. Já era ruim ser analisado por ser um Hanyou, não queria mais olhares sobre si por causa daquele ferimento.

# Ao menos não está tão feio quanto no primeiro dia. – Miroku fez uma careta quando tirou os curativos antigos. – Ao menos não corre mais o risco de abrir e voltar a sangrar. – passou um pouco da pasta sobre o ferimento. – Eu ouvi o que Aya disse sobre ser uma bruxa.

O Houshi foi direto ao assunto. Mas Inuyasha não se importou com o fato de ele estar espionando e ele nem ao menos ter notado isso. Desta forma não necessitaria narrar a história para eles. Aquilo lhe era desagradável em demasia para ficar sendo recordado repetidamente.

# Acho que ela está omitindo certos detalhes, Inuyasha. - Miroku continuou. - Nenhum Vampiro obedeceria as ordens deles. E já nos ficou claro que o Youkai a conhecia.

# Sim! - ele disse, se recordando que durante os flash de memória que tivera de Kagome, havia visto a cena dela e do Youkai Vampiro no quarto. Ali, ele havia citado o nome de Aya, deixando claro que estava envolvido naquilo juntamente a ela. - Mas ela não quer abrir a boca para falar. Fica negando constantemente que não obedece às ordens de ninguém. Que não tem nenhum mestre. Mas não consigo pensar direito no momento. - soltou o ar com força pelos lábios. Estava sem rumo algum. A dor da perda não o deixava pensar em quase absolutamente nada.

# Vire de costas. – mandou, e foi prontamente obedecido. – A dor está tão insuportável assim?

# Mais suportável agora. - ele anunciou depois de um tempo, sentindo-o arrancar os curativos de suas costas. - Mas acho que mereço isso. - disse com pesar. - Nem ao menos o corpo dela eu tenho.

Miroku sentiu a dor dele.

Pior do que perder quem se ama, era perdê-lo e não ter como enterrá-la. Não ter um corpo para velar. E Inuyasha, além de saber que Kagome havia sofrido uma morte horrível, não teria como rezar por ela e dizer uma última palavra de despedida. Abaixou o olhar e em seguida olhou para o céu. Desde a morte de Kagome, sentia um estranho vazio em seu peito. Um vazio que lhe dizia que o clima estranho era bem vindo. Como se a natureza também chorasse pela perda dela.

# Sinto muito, Inuyasha. - Miroku disse num sussurro triste, assim que terminou de passar a pasta no ferimento. - Sinto muito, mesmo. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, sabe que eu estou aqui como seu amigo. Sei que me detesta, e na maior parte do tempo quer me arrancar a cabeça, mas eu realmente considero você um amigo. - Inuyasha franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. - Além do mais, Kagome é minha prima. - ele sorriu fracamente. - Além de meu pai, ela é a única família que eu conheci.

Assim que Miroku terminou, e ele tornou a se vestir, o viu olhar para o céu e em seguida para a porta da casa de Aya com uma expressão de desagrado. Miroku seguiu o olhar dele.

# Também acha que ela não fugiu ainda por temer ser pega por seu verdadeiro mestre, não é mesmo? – Inuyasha fez um leve gesto positivo.

Por alguns momentos, chegou a pensar que talvez ela tivesse vindo ali por ordens das Miko, mas o pensamento fugira de sua mente tão rápido quanto a penetrara. As Miko não teriam permitido que aquilo acontecesse. As Miko, como Kagome havia lhe dito uma vez, não mandariam terceiros fazer trabalhos que elas julgavam ser delas. Elas não se aliariam a Youkais Vampiros. E Vampiros não se aliariam a elas.

# Acha que ele irá matá-la por ter falhado em qualquer que fosse a missão para o qual ela o enviou. É por isso que ainda não a matou? Quer chegar ao meste? – perguntou depois de alguns instantes.

# Quero encontrá-lo. E apenas o conseguirei por meio dela. E… ele será muito menos misericordioso que eu. – olhou seriamente para Miroku.

# Para lidar com Vampiros, ele com certeza o é. Acha que ele pode ser o mesmo responsável pelo ataque à Batsu e sua ida à Shima no Ten?

O Hanyou abaixou e ergueu a cabeça lentamente. Seu silêncio deixando claro que não mais queria falar a respeito daquilo. E depois que Miroku se afastou, Inuyasha fechou os olhos e deixou que mais uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos. Jamais iria conseguir que seu coração fosse curado da dor pela perda de Kagome.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

# Eles usam restos de animais para fazer as armas… Interessante. – Yuly disse enquanto analisava um bumerangue que havia sido feito com osso.

O objeto, de pé, ia até sua cintura e pesava muito. A superfície era extremamente bem polida e refletia um pouco de sua imagem. E enquanto passava a os dedos, com cuidado nas laterais do objeto, notando-a ser extremamente afiada e cortante, viu que havia um ali que tinha quase o seu tamanho. Haveria a necessidade de um treino intenso para que alguém manejasse aquela arma sem se machucar e com perfeição.

# Como elas conseguem segurar isso? – analisou a arma, apontando-a com terror.

# Os Taiji-Ya são conhecidos por suas armas. – Akani falou, passeando diante da parede que era tomada pelos mais variado tipos e tamanhos de espadas e armas brancas e pontiagudas. – Todos os Youkais que matam têm seus restos purificados e o que eles vêem utilidade, reaproveitam.

Depois de serem convidadas para um belíssimo café da manhã em companhia de todos os Taiji-Ya, haviam recebido a autorização para andarem pelo pequeno clã. Haviam caminhado por todos os lados, olhando as crianças, mas não haviam visto nenhum bebê com dias de nascido. E, sem a criança, ali estavam elas, na casa de armas matando a curiosidade de ver as armas que aqueles homens e mulheres usavam para se defender.

# Elas parecem ser bem acolhedoras, agora que se passou a hostilidade, não?

Giny se pronunciou, fazendo movimentos com uma espécie de tridente. Movimentos perfeitos e que ela encerrou batendo com o bastão da arma fortemente no chão. Afinal, Giny era uma das melhores guerreiras mais novas que elas tinham. A Miko era ótima com bastões e objetos similares.

# Sim… - Yuly disse, largando o grande bumerangue de osso de lado. – Parecem bastante unidas. – voltou os olhos para Akani. – Bem diferentes das Miko. – Akani a encarou. – Não ceiamos juntas, Akani. Ao menos não assim. Nunca havia reclamado de nada e muito menos contestado, porque nunca havia visto nada diferente… mas é obvio que eles são mais unidos e acolhedores que nós.

# Sim! – Akani disse seriamente, lançando um rápido olhar para Giny. – Nós… desconfiamos demais. Somos produto de um meio que acredita que deve ser frio e evitar certos tipos de contatos para não cairmos. Crescemos nos acostumando a idéia de que ou seremos mães ou morreremos totalmente sozinhas sem nunca termos experimentado nada. Ou… se somos mães, temos que rezar para darmos a luz a uma menina, senão não veremos mais nossos filhos. – olhou para a lareira. – Miko não têm vida longa e muito menos sabem o que é vida. – olhou para Yuly. – Eles sim. Vêem mais a violência que nós, de fato… mas vêem muito mais amor e carisma também.

Yuly fez uma careta. A menina, se alguém perguntasse a Akani, não havia nascido para ser uma Miko. Deveria ter nascido para ser uma daquelas donzelas que governariam uma nação quando alcançassem a maior idade, e que se casaria com um homem com quem teria filhos. Yuly era como tantas outras em Shima no Ten, e assim como ela era. Alguém que estava sendo forçada a ser algo apenas por ter nascido no lugar errado.

Esse era o problema de Shima e de tudo o que estava em seu comando. Ser Miko, assim como a mãe de Kagome havia dito uma vez, era uma sina sim; algo do que não se podia fugir, mas algo com o que só os amaldiçoados pelo dom da Hama deveriam sofrer. E ainda assim, ela acreditava que a Hama devia ser deixada de lado se a Miko almejasse viver. Assim como ela o quisera depois de ver a queda de Mizuni e o emergir de Haru. Assim como ela tentara fazer antes de ser capturada e ter seu futuro destruído.

# Daqui a alguns anos estaremos extintas. – Giny largou o tridente de lado, andando pelo local e pegando um dos martelos que eles deveriam usar para bater no metal e fazerem as espadas.

# De fato. – Akani disse. – Não existem mais Miko Legitimas e cada vez mais nasce menos de nós. Não se encontram mais nenhuma nascida longe de Shima no Ten. A tendência é sumirmos do mesmo modo que surgimos.

# A criança Miko não é legítima? – Yuly se levantou de onde estava. – E dizem que ela virá para retomar a gloria da raça.

# Ou trará a destruição. – Akani informou. – Por isso há Youkais atrás dela, embora ninguém saiba como eles descobriram a esse respeito. O poder que este bebê carrega é grande demais. Se um deles a encontrar antes de nós, pode facilmente corrompê-la e a colocar contra nós. E não poderemos nos defender dela. Uma mulher com poderes maiores que o de Midoriku é uma rival terrível. Midoriku matou milhões, sozinha. O bebê pode repetir o mesmo, mas com nossa raça.

Yuly estremeceu e virou o rosto. Akani aproveitou esse momento para avançar e parar diante da mesa feita de ossos, que estava a poucos metros da lareira. Ali, havia mais armas fascinantes, e uma que chamou sua atenção. Era uma pulseira de metal, e desta pulseira, saiam três garras pontiagudas, e pode notar pelo brilho dela, afiadas.

Pegou o objeto pela pulseira e deslizou o dedo pelo arco, até chegar a ponta, onde, levemente espetou seu dedo. E enquanto via a pequena gota de sangue se formar no local atingido, ficou a imaginar que espécie de Youkai tinha garras como aquela. Afinal, aquelas três garras, podiam causar um dano enorme.

# Acha que encontraremos? – a voz de Giny a arrancou de seus devaneios.

# O que? – questionou, se virando sem compreender o que a companheira dissera.

# Acha que encontraremos o bebê antes dos Youkais? – repetiu-se.

Akani franziu o cenho. Suas sobrancelhas, quase se tocando enquanto olhava para a porta da casa de armas com atenção. Na verdade, ela não fazia idéia daquilo e temia que a resposta legítima daquela questão fosse a negação. Tsubaki não estava as guiando como uma Soberana deveria fazer. Era óbvio que os Youkais estavam mais preparados que ela. Temia que eles encontrassem o bebê e elas jamais soubessem disso. Ao menos não até o dia em que, crescida, viesse matá-las.

# Eu espero que sim… - sussurrou. – Realmente espero que sim.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

# Trouxe algo para você comer. – Sango disse, se abaixando ao lado de Inuyasha e estendendo um prato e um copo de suco para ele. Estivera preocupada com ele durante todo o dia, e se cansara de vê-lo naquele estado, e sem se alimentar, por isso, sentia-se na obrigação de ir até ele. – Não faça isso, Inuyasha. – o censurou quando ele virou o rosto. – Tem sangue Youkai correndo em suas veias, isto é um fato, mas não é por isso que pode passar horas sem comer. – esticou mais o braço com o prato, depois de colocar o copo no chão. - Até mesmo um daiYoukai necessita comer.

O Príncipe de Batsu não faz gesto algum denunciando que iria pegar o prato. E Sango suspirou frustrada, abaixando a mão, mas não o suficiente para que o prato ficasse longe das vistas dele. Podia dar as costas para ele e deixar que ele decidisse sozinho quando seria a hora perfeita para voltar a se alimentar, mas não iria fazê-lo. Na época em que perdera sua família, necessitara de alguém que lhe abrisse os olhos e arrancasse do abismo em que se encontrava presa. E Inuyasha estava precisando disso também.

# Você acha que está fazendo certo ao se torturar dessa maneira, Inuyasha? – perguntou a ele, mas, ele continuou em silêncio, fingindo ignorá-la. – Você acha que sim, mas não está. – respondeu por ele, e abaixou a cabeça. – Quando minha família inteira morreu eu fiquei deste modo também. Achei que o mundo tinha desabado sob meus pés. Achei que a culpa era minha. Que eu não tinha sido boa o suficiente. Que eu não era digna deles. – o olhou, e pode vê-lo franzir o cenho. – Por vezes desejei me matar. Achei que as punições de Keiko, eram o que eu realmente merecia por ter sido fraca.– deitou a cabeça no ombro. - Eu sei como se sente Inuyasha. Eu realmente sei…

Ela engoliu seco; sua voz falhando por alguns momentos, e Inuyasha olhou-a de soslaio.

# Por muito tempo fiquei a me censurar e não me importava por quantas horas eu chorasse ou lamentasse. Nenhuma delas pareciam o suficiente. Até que um dia... eu percebi... - ela fez silêncio, e olhou para Inuyasha, esperando pelo momento que ele olhasse para ela. - Estava fazendo tudo errado. Minha família me amava e deveria estar sofrendo por mim. Que minha família sofreria, por mim, se estivesse viva. - engoliu seco. - Eles me amavam. Gostavam de me ver sorrir, e queriam me ver feliz. - tocou o braço dele. - Kagome também te amava, Inuyasha. Ela não iria se sentir bem lhe vendo desta maneira. Ela iria querer saber que você estava lutando para ser feliz. Lhe ver sorrindo.

Inuyasha virou o rosto e olhou para Sango, antes de abaixar o olhar para a mão que o tocava. Sim, era verdade, Kagome lhe amava e iria sofrer se soubesse que ele estava daquela forma, e não planejava se reerguer nem tão cedo.

Inalou o ar com força e o soltou com ainda mais força, controlando a vontade que tinha de chorar. Não queria que Sango e nem ninguém lhe visse chorar, especialmente depois de ter passado horas isolado na floresta durante a noite anterior, derramando lágrimas por causa da perda de Kagome. O que tinha de fazer agora, era se reerguer e fazer o que havia planejado fazer juntamente a jovem Miko. Sabia que era o desejo dela que ele voltasse a Batsu, e ele iria voltar a cidade onde nasceu e reencontrar seu pai.

# Você tem razão, Sango. - rompeu o silêncio pela primeira vez, tocando a mão de Sango com uma das suas, enquanto a outra se estendia para aceitar o prato com comida.

A Exterminadora sorriu aliviada, por ter conseguido fazer com que Inuyasha lhe permitisse se aproximar dele. E inclinando-se um pouco para frente, voltou os olhos para o ferimento que ele ainda tinha na barriga e deveria estar ficando infeccionado por não estar sendo tratado como deveria.

# Eu estou bem. - o Príncipe disse, ao notar para onde o olhar de Sango se dirigia, depois de engolir uma das colheradas da comida. - Miroku refez o curativo mais cedo. Nem está doendo mais.

# Não deve estar doendo por outro motivo, e não por estar bem. - a moça rebateu, sem ocultar sua malcriação e irritação. - Você esta se apoiando nas dores do pacto rompido, por isso não está sentindo esta. - indicou o local do ferimento com a cabeça, e ao notar o olhar de Inuyasha, abaixou a cabeça. - Miroku me disse que vocês Youkais, passam dias sentindo dor quando perdem a Companheira.

# A dor diminui depois de um dia. - explicou, olhando para a comida em seu prato. - Mas fica constante por mais ou menos sete dias. Tudo depende de como era sua ligação com a Companheira. - fez uma careta. - Como eu e Kagome éramos ligamos mais que qualquer outro, acho que passarei os sete dias assim. Mas... nada mais justo.

Inuyasha sentiu Sango apertar seu braço com leveza, mas não voltou os olhos para ela. Achou que seria melhor empurrar um pouco de comida para dentro antes que desistisse e visse que era melhor ficar com fome.

# Já sabe o que vai fazer?

# Vou deixar Aya ir e tentar descobrir quem é o mestre dela. Vou seguí-la sem que perceba. Depois de matar o bastardo, e acabar com a raça dessa vermezinha traidora, vou caçar os Youkais que atacaram Kagome. - ele respondeu seriamente, olhando para frente. - E depois... - olhou para Sango. - Vou para Batsu.

# É uma boa idéia. - ela revelou em tom baixo. - Mas ao menos espero que aguarde até esse ferimento sarar para fazer isso. - torceu os lábios. - Não quero perder mais um amigo, Inuyasha. - os dois se encararam por longos minutos. - É claro que vou com você até Batsu, se é isso que está se perguntando. Além de querer conhecer a cidade e não ter mais para onde ir, acho que talvez não seja saudável ficar sozinha com Miroku. Conheço-me... o matarei no primeiro deslize que ele cometer.

Houve silêncio entre eles, e Inuyasha aproveitou o momento para acabar de comer e beber o suco que Sango também havia trazido. Já imaginava que os dois não fossem deixá-lo sozinho, mas ouvir a Exterminadora anunciar aquilo, estranhamente, o deixara mais calmo. Se ficasse sozinho, temia acabar por não voltar a Batsu. A solidão poderia fazê-lo se afundar ainda mais na dor da perda. E Kagome realmente não iria gostar de vê-lo de tal forma.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Kagura batia com o leque no queixo enquanto Kana se abaixava ao lado do bebê e procurava a marca que diria se a criança era ou não a que queriam. E seus olhos se estreitaram quando Kana largou o bebê ao lado dos corpos dos pais e se colocou de pé.

# Encontrar esse filhote está se provando algo mais difícil do que imaginava. - resmungou, dando as costas para Kana. Desde que havia acontecido o inicio da última profecia de Midoriku, Naraku não a deixava em paz nem sequer um minuto e a irritava com suas constantes ameaças. - Sinto que minhas dores de cabeça serão mais constantes agora. - queixou-se tocando a têmpora.

# Midoriku, obviamente, não facilitaria tanto assim as coisas. - Kana disse, olhando para o espelho em suas mãos, o virando vez ou outra como se estivesse analisando uma pintura com cuidado. - Ela sabia que Youkais iriam acabar vindo atrás da menina que carrega tanto poder. Por isso se preocupou tanto em falar em enigmas e não dar as pistas para apenas uma pessoa.

# Pena que Naraku não conseguiu este outro pedaço. - abriu o leque para se abanar enquanto olhava para o céu. - Aposto que ele nos levaria diretamente para este filhote.

Kana fez um gesto vago com a cabeça, olhando ao redor. E seus olhos totalmente negros, voltaram-se novamente para o espelho, que agora refletia imagem de três Miko caminhando lentamente pelo campo. Duas delas segurando as rédeas de cavalos, enquanto a que se encontrava ao meio segurava com firmeza um mapa. E a Youkai sorriu enquanto a face da lider daquela equipe foi focada.

# Maemi... - a Youkai sorriu, sua voz cantante e infantil, chamando a atenção de Kagura, que se movimentou apenas o bastante para ver a imagem que a irmã analisava. - Ela em breve estará aqui.

# Conhece? - questionou erguendo a sobrancelha, procurando em sua mente alguma lembrança daquela mulher. Naraku nunca mandava Kana sem ela para fazer qualquer que fosse o trabalho que ele desejava.

# Maemi! - repetiu o nome. - A lider de um dos grupos de batalha das Miko. Nos encontramos uma vez... Naraku me pediu um... favor... enquanto você estava ocupada com Yami. - explicou-se ao notar a curiosidade de Kagura.

Kagura ageitou sua postura e fechou o leque com violência. Mas o barulho e a brutalidade, misturadas a sua expressão, não abalaram Kana. Nada abalava a pequena menina que não podia ser identificada por ninguém, nem mesmo por uma Miko extremamente poderosa. Afinal, como Naraku adorava dizer, ela era o nada.

Ouvir falar de Yami lhe incomodava mais do que as constantes ameaças de seu criador. Mas imediatamente deixou esses pensamentos de lado.

# Maemi tentou me matar. - ela disse sem emoção, um sorriso estranho surgindo novamente em seu lábios. - Ela não é capaz de conjurar uma Hama no Ya, mas sabe usar de outros artifícios para se livrar de seus oponentes. - as sobrancelhas de Kagura se uniram. - O que eles chamam de Magia Miko. Só não são tão raras quanto a Hama. São eficientes também, mas não tanto quanto a Hama. - explicou-lhe, abaixando o espelho.

# Hum... - Kagura ageitou sua postura olhando para um dos caminhos que dava entrada para o vilarejo. - Vai querer esperar por elas? - questionou, pedindo para que ela se negasse. Não estava a fim de lidar com aquelas mulheres.

# Não! - negou, quase cantando. - Podemos esperar um dia mais propício para nos encontrarmos com Maemi.

Kana olhou para Kagura, sabendo exatamente o que se passava na cabeça da irmã. Ela queria saber o que ela havia ido fazer para Naraku e como conhecera aquela Miko. Mas não podia lhe contar. Naraku exigira total segredo, e mesmo que quisesse rompê-lo não poderia. O criador delas sabia exatamente como descobrir cada pequeno movimento praticado por ela, e as palavras que abandonavam seus lábios. Mas Kagura também não lhe perguntou nada. Ela conhecia Naraku, sabia que devia temê-lo.

# Naraku deseja nos ver! - anunciou em tom baixo. E, com um gesto leve, Kagura mostrou compreender e seguiu a irmã em silêncio.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Encostou-se a porta do cômodo. Seus braços se cruzando enquanto seus olhos escuros se fixavam na mulher que se encontrava sentada, sobre a confortável poltrona no canto menos iluminado daquele cômodo. Suas pernas estavam dobradas e escondidas sob seu vestido, e bem abraçadas contra o seu peito. Seus olhos levemente avermelhados, mas pelo que ele sabia ser falta de sono, permaneciam vidrados e fixos sobre a cama a sua frente.

# Lya me disse que ouviu comentários estranhos... - anunciou em tom baixo, para que ela notasse sua presença sem se assustar.

Preferia se aproximar dela e tocá-la, mas sabia que aquela, naquele momento, era a melhor maneira de chamar sua atenção. Ela poderia ainda não estar preparada, afinal, a barreira que ela erguera para deixar mais fraca a conexão deles, ainda existia. E sorriu quando ela piscou e desviou os olhos para ele, parecendo interessada naquele assunto. A viu estender a mão em sua direção o chamando para ficar perto dela, e lentamente se aproximou, deixando-a capturar sua mão.

A pele dela estava fria, ele notou com desgosto, a observando guiar sua palma até seu rosto. Yuki fechou os olhos e alisou seu rosto com as mãos dele. A pele de sua face, estava parecendo três vezes mais fria que o resto de seu rosto. Ele moveu a mão, alcançando seu queixo e o empurrando para cima de modo que a fizesse olhá-lo.

# Sua pele está fria.

# É natural. - ela disse, forçando o rosto para desviar do olhar dele. - Mas o que Lya escutou? - questionou, ele sabia, apenas para mudar de assunto.

# Ela ouviu dizer que talvez eu esteja lhe espancando. - disse, e ela pôde notar, pelo tom de voz dele que ele não gostara nada de saber daquilo. E percebeu, ele gostou menos ainda de vê-la sorrir com aquilo, afinal se afastara um pouco dela.

Ele a amava. Ela era fora a primeira mulher que ele aprendera a amar, respeitar e proteger. Jamais a ferira. Jamais erguera nem sequer a voz para ela, quanto mais sua mão. Dizer que ele estava levantando a mão para feri-la era algo que ele não podia tolerar e muito menos perdoar. Isso era uma blasfêmia. Um pecado sério contra sua honra.

# Não vejo graça nisto. - resmungou, a sentindo apertar ainda mais sua mão, num pedido de que não se afastasse.

# Perdoe-me, Koi. - ela sussurrou. - Mas elas devem estar crendo nisto por causa dos vestes e dos lençóis sujos de sangue que Lya recolheu. - tentou encontrar uma explicação lógica para isso. – Pedi para ela ser discreta… mas é difícil esconder algo assim. – deitou a cabeça para o lado. – E por eu estar desaparecida e trancada neste cômodo desde então... - ela sorriu fracamente para ele, e soltou sua mão. Mesmo a temperatura quente do corpo Youkai dele, não conseguira aquecê-la.

Viu-a estremecer e em seguida voltar os olhos para o seu objeto de atenção antes de ele entrar.

Na cama, o corpo da Miko que ele havia salvo de quase ser devorada por animais, estava deitado. A pele clara, se possível, parecia tão frágil como cristal. E era quase translúcida, parecendo brilhar sob o tecido fino e branco do lençol. Os lábios estavam fracamente arroxeados e suas pálpebras, avermelhadas. Os ferimentos que ela tinha por todo o seu corpo - especialmente aqueles haviam sido feitos por ele - estavam todos cobertos, mas ele podia ver, pelas gazes limpas, que não sangravam mais.

Sobre ela, uma fina camada azul perolada fazia um arco de uma ponta a outra da cama, formando o que parecia ser uma tampa, para que ninguém tocasse o corpo dela. Para que ninguém sentisse o cheiro dela.

# Proibi que qualquer um se aproximasse daqui. - ele disse, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela. - Você não acha que também não seria melhor para você, ficar longe daqui?

Ele sabia que vê-la a estava ferindo. Mas sabia que o que mais a incomodava naquilo tudo, era o fato de o peito dela não estar subindo e descendo, como deveria ser. Pelo fato de ela não estar respirando e nem seu coração estar batendo.

# Não posso deixá-la. - a voz dela soou trêmula, e ele abaixou o olhar para ela, podendo ver uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. - Preciso estar por perto quando a mente dela despertar. Proibir que a mente dela absorva a escuridão. Além do mais... Não quero sentir aquilo novamente. Não quero lhe dar as costas novamente. A abandonei e deixei sofrer uma vez. Tudo isso por que eu não pude prever… - puxou o ar com força pelos lábios. - Não vou fazer isso novamente.

# Você nunca deu as costas para ela, Ashke. - ele disse se abaixando ao lado dela. - Você fez tudo o que estava a seu alcance para salvá-la. Para protegê-la. - conseguiu o olhar dela.

Ela sorriu e tocou seu rosto. Suas mãos ainda mais frias, quase o fazendo estremecer.

# Sua temperatura caiu ainda mais. - Sesshoumaru anunciou com preocupação, fechando as mãos ao redor da dela.

# Não se preocupe... vou ficar bem. - ela disse.

# E Inuyasha? - ele questionou com cautela.

# Seu Youkai não tomará conta dele. - sorriu levemente. - Ela o impede. O coração dela ainda existe e está ligado ao dele. Não permitirá que o dele seja consumido pelas trevas. Ela o está acalmando. - olhou para Kagome, e em seguida voltou os olhos para seu esposo. - Pode me deixar sozinha, Koi? - ela questionou carinhosamente. - Preciso disso... Quando estiver pronta... sairei. - sorriu. - E depois... acho que nossa filha está a sua procura. Não seria bom que ela lhe visse saindo daqui. Não quero que ela veja isso.

Sesshoumaru beijou as mãos dela e se colocou de pé, aceitando as palavras dela. E foi-se afastando pouco a pouco dela, até suas mãos se soltarem, em direção a porta. E antes de sair, lançou um último olhar a ela, e em seguida para o corpo sobre a cama. Inuyasha obviamente deveria estar atrás do corpo dela. Sabia que de uma forma ou outra, seu meio-irmão iria acabar se reencontrando com ele novamente, depois de anos. E um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto fechava a porta a suas costas.

Em pensar que mesmo apesar do preconceito de seu pai pela raça, Inuyasha acabara apaixonado e ligado a uma Miko. E em pensar que esta era a filha da mulher que seu pai maldissera e amaldiçoara em seus pensamentos por tê-lo feito ir contra ele. Por tê-lo feito deixar tudo o que lhe era de direito para trás. Como seu pai reagiria a tudo aquilo? Era fato que Myouga dissera que ele estava menos rancoroso. Mas nada mudava o fato de que ele ainda odiava aquelas que haviam tirado dele a mulher que ele mais amou.

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, em direção ao local onde sabia que sua filha se encontrava. Se Inuyasha não viesse diretamente ao encontro dele, ele o traria até ali. Ele necessitava saber da verdade a respeito de tudo. Ele precisa saber a verdadeira históra da familia.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Inuyasha respirou profundamente enquanto olhava para o céu, sentado no alto da árvore atrás da cabana de Aya, tentando ignorar os resmungos de Miroku enquanto Sango tratava dos ferimentos em suas costas e barriga. Depois de mais uma discussão sobre algo que, para ele, não tinha dado importância, Sango havia acertado Miroku com um soco na cabeça e o feito se sentar ali sob ameaças de que faria o braço dele ser mastigado por Kirara. E sob o olhar da pequena gata deitada a poucos metros dele, Miroku movia o braço com cautela a cada cinco minutos.

Aos poucos, enquanto Sango limpava o veneno que ainda abandonava suas costas, Miroku foi desatando o nó que imobilizava o braço direito dele. E assim que terminou, não conseguiu evitar um suspiro de alívio. Graças aos medicamentos de Kagome, dos cortes agora só restavam as cicatrizes. Abriu e fechou a mão direita três vezes, antes de girar o braço, satisfeito em ver que a dor estava quase que totalmente eliminada. Em pouco tempo poderia voltar a usar a maldição em seu auxílio.

# Como está o braço? - ouviu Sango perguntar.

# Bem melhor do que antes. – anunciou como se aquilo não fosse nada, antes de fazer uma careta. - Quanto veneno será que ainda vai sair dai? - quis saber, enquanto a sentia parar de tocá-lo para esperar que o líquido nocivo deixasse seu corpo antes de tornar a limpá-lo.

# Não tenho idéia. - suspirou cansada. - Myeki usou muito em você e você estava quase que totalmente tomado de amor por ela. - debochou. - Mas acho que em breve ele parará. - acrescentou de imediato, deixando claro que não queria se aprofundar naquele assunto. - Ele está bem mais claro do que antes. Mas eu também não sou nenhuma especialista neste assunto.

# Isso é um bom sinal. - Miroku disse, levando em conta o seu precário conhecimento em medicina.

Sango fez um leve gesto com a cabeça e lançou um discreto olhar a Inuyasha. Olhar que o Hanyou, por estar de olho neles, notou com bastante eficácia. Ela sabia - pelo brilho nos olhos dele - que ele estava novamente pensando em Kagome, afinal de contas ela sabia muito a respeito de tratamentos e ervas medicinais.

Mas Inuyasha não permaneceu a encarando por muito tempo, sentindo a aproximação de alguém, seu nariz e orelhas se moveram, segundos antes de ele saltar da árvore, assustando Miroku e fazendo Kirara desviar a atenção do Houshi. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da ansiedade enquanto o Senhor da cidade, seu filho e mais duas pessoas vinham obviamente em sua direção.

# O que eles querem? - Inuyasha se perguntou em tom alto, dando alguns passos a frente, ficando embaixo da proteção contra a chuva, entre Sango e Miroku, e os quatro que aos poucos se aproximavam deles.

Sango e Miroku olharam de Inuyasha para o pequeno grupo de homens que se aproximavam cobertos por capas de chuva, se fazendo a mesma pergunta. E iam se colocar de pé, quando Inuyasha fez um leve gesto de negação, deixando claro que poderia lidar com aquilo sozinho enquanto ela tratava dos ferimentos de Miroku.

# Inuyasha… - o chefe o saldou, retirando o capuz assim que entrou em baixo da proteção, e Inuyasha fez um leve gesto com a cabeça. - Miroku! Sango! - os dois repetiram o mesmo gesto de Inuyasha. - Fiquei sabendo que abandonarão a cidade amanhã. - ele disse, seus olhos se fixando em Inuyasha. - Gostaria de saber o que farão com esta assassina.

# Ela irá conosco. - Inuyasha foi direto. Mas sua resposta não pareceu agradar o senhor e muito menos seu filho.

# O que irá fazer com ela? Se for matá-la, deveria fazê-lo aqui. - ele disse quase acusador. - Que garantia temos de que ela pagará pelos crimes que cometeu se levá-la intacta daqui?

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, tentando ignorar a informação que aquele tom trazia. Já havia entrado naquela discussão com o chefe de Kiseki antes e já deixara bem claro o que estava planejando. Como aquele homem ainda podia ousar achar que ele deixaria Aya sair impune de seus crimes depois do que ela aprontara? Depois do que ela fizera com sua Contratante?

# Em primeiro lugar… acho que deixei bem claro que o que vou fazer com ela, é problema meu. - começou em tom friamente cauteloso, percebendo e ignorando o leve tremor do chefe. - Em segundo lugar… acho que concordamos que Aya está tudo, menos intacta. O fato de eu não tê-la matado ainda não quer dizer o contrário.

# Nós…

# Já discutimos isso. E se bem me lembro já havíamos chegado a um denominador comum. - ele anunciou antes que o homem pudesse falar alguma coisa. - Concordei que, já que não iria matá-la, iria deixá-la ao menos se tratar.

Lembrou-se da discussão que haviam tido em determinado momento. Afinal, para Kiseki, cujo patriota havia sido um médico, não importava os crimes ou que espécie de pessoa estava entre eles. Com relação a saúde e cuidados todos eram iguais, e deveriam receber tratamento para seus ferimentos.

# A vida dela é minha. - Inuyasha disse imediatamente. - Foi a mim que ela traiu. Era a mim que ela servia antes de vocês a conhecerem. Então o destino dela pertence a mim.

Houve silêncio. Silêncio onde o chefe do vilarejo engoliu seco e todos os outros se mantiveram estáticos como se qualquer movimento pudesse explodir uma batalha entre os dois. Sango aproveitou esse momento para continuar a limpar as costas de Miroku e ignorar o incomodo que o olhar de Kiseki lhe passava.

# Ótimo! - o chefe disse brutalmente por fim. Como se estivesse irritado pelo fato de saber que não conseguiria fazer nada para mudar a mente do Hanyou e deixar a mulher com eles. - Não iríamos querer o corpo de uma assassina bastarda em nossas terras. Nenhuma pessoa que matou e ajudou na desgraça de outras mulheres merece ser enterrada aqui e muito menos deveria ser enterrada em outro lugar. Leve-a! - disse como se aquilo fosse desejo dele desde o início. - Queimaremos tudo o que ela tocou e pisou para limpar nossas terras. Isso é o tratamento que esse tipo de pessoa merece.

A suas costas, Inuyasha sentiu Sango se contrair. E fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça, Inuyasha assentiu e os assistiu dar meia volta e retornarem para o lugar de onde haviam vindo. Virou-se, podendo ver a jovem Exterminadora, comprimir os lábios com força enquanto terminava o trabalho de tratar dos ferimentos de Miroku. Abriu a boca para dizer algo a respeito daquilo, afinal de contas sabia o que ela deveria estar pensando, mas ao notar o que ele pretendia, ela negou veementemente com a cabeça.

E daquela vez, Inuyasha decidiu ouvi-la. Se ela não queria falar àquele respeito, iria aceitar a decisão dela. Ao menos por enquanto. Não iria deixar que ela se sentisse mal por aquelas palavras.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

# Quer dizer que além de um trabalho ele também quer me ver? - os olhos azuis brilharam em cobiça, enquanto o sorriso surgia nos lábios finos. - Achei que ele não quisesse me ver mais, nem banhado em poder e glória. - ironizou. - O que ele deseja de mim, agora? Espero que não sejam informações sobre as Miko… ele sabe que agora, não posso mais ferir a barreira de Shima no Ten.

Kagura ajeitou sua postura e estreitou os olhos, enquanto via o homem de cabelos negros - presos em uma perfeita trança - andar de um lado ao outro do pequeno quarto da fortaleza onde ele vivia. A armadura em prata brilhava sobre a precária luz da lua que entrava no aposento que dava a ele a visão de todo o reino que ele controlava.

# Não me peça para tentar explicar as atitudes dele para você, Yami. Não consigo entender Naraku. - Kagura disse com frieza.

Yami sorriu, seus dentes afiados brilhando enquanto seus olhos se fixavam em Kagura e depois na taça que ele mantinha nas mãos. O liquido vermelho que ali estava, podia, de longe, ser identificado como sangue até por quem não possuía um bom olfato.

# Não se preocupe, Kagura querida. - ele disse, girando a taça com cuidado. - Acho que nem Naraku se entende. - sorriu debochadamente. - Ele é apenas um louco, forte e tolo o bastante, para criar sua própria destruição. - indicou-se. - Mas… - pigarreou. - Apenas espero que ele não me queira lá novamente. Minha última visita a Shima foi extremamente dolorosa e não pretendo repeti-la. - ele moveu o braço esquerdo, mostrando as queimaduras que ainda existia ali. E deu com os ombros. - Não sei por que isso passou a acontecer de uma hora para outra. - falou como se Kagura houvesse lhe questionado àquele respeito. - E parece que a barreira ficou ainda pior depois que a quinta profecia de Midoriku começou a se concretizar e Haru foi expulsa da Ilha. Mas não faço idéia da razão…

# Achava que a energia Miko não podia lhe ferir. - Kagura disse, se recordando da maneira como ele gostava de se gabar daquilo.

# Não pode. Ou ao menos não podia. Meu corpo apenas aguenta um certo nível de poder. Para que eu possa aguentar mais que isso, é necessário que eu possuía e tome o sangue de uma Miko puramente legítima. E não vemos mais uma dessas andando por ai. A não ser, é claro… o bebê que você tem de encontrar.

Kagura franziu o cenho e abriu seu leque com violência, deixando claro a ele que havia compreendido, e não gostara do tom que ele utilizara. Ele riu. Uma risada que ela julgava ser tão fria quanto a de Naraku. E quando deu por si, ele estava a pouco passos dela, tocando-lhe o braço.

# Meu poder é único, meu bem. - ele sorriu, voltando ao assunto de Shima no Ten. - Sou muito mais do que qualquer vampiro, de fato. Mas assim como eles apenas sobrevivo a uma quantidade de Hama… e a Hama que passou a rodear Shima no Ten, e que estranhamente vem aumentado a cada dia que se passa, é muito mais do que posso suportar. Poderia sugar a energia, mas meu corpo poderia explodir em milhões de pedaços se fizesse isso. - ele coçou o queixo. - Por isso não vejo o que Naraku possa querer discutir comigo.

A Youkai se manteve inexpressiva. Imaginava o que Naraku podia estar querendo, mas não iria se atrever a tentar falar algo a respeito disso. Na maioria das vezes sempre estava errada sobre Naraku e não queria gerar problemas para si mesma.

# Mas... de qualquer forma... Diga a ele que irei vê-lo. - ele sorriu e depois pegou o pergaminho que ele havia jogado de lado logo depois de lê-lo. Pergaminho onde também havia a fotografia desenhada de uma mulher. - Assim que eu encerrar a vida desta mulher, como é desejo dele. - ele sorriu enterrando o pergaminho enrolado em sua taça de vinho. - Não é tão bom quanto o de Miko… - o pergaminho se incendiou. - mas ainda assim… - ele moveu a taça, misturando as cinzas ao sangue antes de beber todo o conteúdo da taça. - O sangue de bruxas jovens também é incrivelmente delicioso.

Tsuzuki...

ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ

Muten - Mestre

* * *

Ai foi mais um capítulo para vocês. :P

Gostaram?

\o/

Antes de qualquer coisa eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora e tudo mais. Mas demorei pelos seguintes motivos.

1º Tempo... tempo... tempo... mais criatividade. É terrível saber o que quer escrever e não conseguir.

2º Meu estabilizador explodiu... Sim ele explodiu sem mais nem menos... a sorte é que eu estava no quarto, senão teria pegado fogo em tudo... ai sim eu iria ficar muiiito triste. Como isso aconteceu ainda é um mistério... mas meu pc está sã e salvo.

3º Fiquei sem internet. A Oi fez o que não devia... papai ficou revoltado e o resultado foi como ela diz: _simples assim_. Papai cancelou o plano. Mas estou com uma linha nova. - O único problema agora é que meu número de celular de negócios ainda está desabilitado... está sendo a maior confusão habilitá-lo novamente.; E eu realmente necessito dele. Masss... no final tudo dá certo. :P O capítulo chegou fresquinho da beta para vocês.

hehehehe

Mais uma coisinha... gostaria de pedir mais desculpas, mas hoje vamos ficar só com os agradecimentos das reviews. :P Estou sem tempo e eu gostaria muito de explicar algumas coisas para vocês. Espero que esteja tudo bem, assim. :P

**É um seguinte:**

**1°** Quanto ao fator morte de Aya: Foi explicado neste capítulo por que ele simplesmente não arranca logo as vísceras da pequena traidora, mas vou enfatizar aqui: ele sabe que ela é peixinho... e ele quer o grandão por trás dela. Não conseguirá fazer isso se não conseguir tapeá-la e fazê-la levá-lo até seu mestre. Desta maneira ele irá conseguir a vingança não só pelo que aconteceu a Kagome, mas as explicações sensatas sobre o ataque a Batsu e a razão pelo qual ele foi parar em Shima, um mundo de distancia.

_Ps.:_ Mas... como já foi colocado em um capítulo *que no momento não me lembro qual foi* Não era intenção do Inimigo mandá-lo para a ilha Miko. Naraku foi responsável por tudo e acreditava que o herdeiro estivesse mortinho.

**2° **Quanto ao fator ódio de Inuyasha: Coloquei neste capítulo a razão pelo qual ele não foi consumido pelo lado Youkai dele. Embora o coração de Kagome não esteja batendo, como a mãe dela disse, ele ainda existe... ou seja ele ainda está conectado ao de Inuyasha, mesmo que ele não sinta essa conexão. E em vida, Kagome protegia Inuyasha. Ela continua a fazer o mesmo enquanto se encontra em um estado 'vegetativo'. Ela não está deixando ele ser consumido pelo ódio, pois se isso acontecer ele vai se perder.

_Ps.: _Sim! Vai ser explicado esse pequeno detalhe: Por que o coração deles continuam conectados mesmo com ela aparentemente morta.

**3°** Fator Yami: Nosso primeiro vilão *aquele que estava loucamente atrás de Kagome em Shima* voltou a aparecer. Vou deixar claro algumas coisas sobre ele... Sim! Ele trabalha para Naraku. Sim! Ele é uma das invenções de Naraku. Não! Ele não obedece Naraku incondicionalmente. Ele sabe que é mais forte que ele e como ele mesmo disse "Naraku é tolo o suficiente para criar sua própria destruição" E Yami fez várias coisas sem que Naraku soubesse.

**4º** A mãe de Kagome vai explicar tudinho. Desde sobre o nascimento dela até o ritual que foi feito para salvá-la.

Eeeee... acho que é tudo. ¬¬' Estão me apressando aqui em casa e acabei por perder a linha do pensamento. Qualquer coisa eu posto no próximo. :P

**Agradecimentos:**

**HP **/ **Aninha **/ **Nai **_#2ª review... 2º* está certo.#_ / **Aline L. **/ **Nami-chan** / **Bchibi** / **Sango Lee **/ **Acdy-chan** / **Lari-chan** / **Thays **/ **Sayonara **/ **Mary-Bell **/ / **Aline C** / **Sara **/ **AnnaClara **/ **Hyuuga Mitha** / **Lyla Moon** / **DaySerafini **/ **Agome chan** / **Lilo **

Obrigada a todas por continuarem lendo, e me mandando reviews! ^-^

E espero que eu continue agradando. ^.^

Beijokas

Telly Black!


	38. Engo

Olá!

Antes de tudo eu gostaria de fazer uma pequena declaração: Desculpem pela demora... mas ai vai um novo capítulo para vocês. E ainda gostaria de acrescentar que o próximo vai demorar para sair também. Mas não fiquem com raiva, plix. Estou fazendo tudo isso para vocês. Devido ao fato de eu estar sofrendo acessos grandes de branco somados falta de tempo por causa do trabalho... eu descobri que a melhor maneira de desempacar *e este capítulo só saiu por isso* é relendo alguns fragmentos de mdp. Entonces... vou ver se desempaco de vez lendo a fic todinha. aproveitando para pegar aquelas partes importantes para não deixar nada passar batido *tinha isso num bloquinho... mas não sei onde o bendito foi parar* em fim... espero que isso funcione! o/ E saia capítulos mais facilmente.

Quanto a LM... ele também vai demorar um pouco. Mas já tenho um capítulo indo para a metade. :P

Agradeço a compreenção de todas desde já.

Amo vocês!

Beijokas para vocês!

e

Boa leitura.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Marcas de um pecado****  
**

ღ

**Engo**

\Capítulo Trinta e Oito\

ღ

ღ

**Dia 01…**  
**.**

Encantadas com os objetos e absortas em suas conversas a respeito de Shima no Ten e suas prioridades, acabaram por perder a noção do tempo, e apenas se lembraram que necessitavam se alimentar quando o cheiro de comida atingiu-lhe o nariz. E abandonando a casa de armas, imediatamente puderam ver a mesa novamente arrumada para que as crianças pudessem comer antes que os adultos se sentassem ali.

Enquanto isso, puderam ver que um grupo de homens se encontravam disputando em uma luta de treinamento longe do toldo que havia sido erguido para protegê-los da chuva, recebendo olhares indignados das mães que tentavam alimentar seus filhos. Homens sem camisa e que as fizeram corar. Constrangeram-se, afinal, nunca haviam se aproximado tanto de homens antes, e muito menos os visto sem uma peça de roupa.

# Alguns aqui sentem a necessidade de fazer isso vez ou outra.

A voz feminina as assustou e, sobressaltadas, voltaram os olhos para a jovem que vinha andando até elas. Seus cabelos negros presos em uma perfeita trança e que parecia realçar ainda mais as mechas vermelhas que ela tinha ao longo dos cabelos. Mechas, que elas descobriram fazer parte da pintura do cabelo de algumas das mulheres ali. Mulheres, que assim como ela, carregavam uma espada presa na cintura de seus vestidos.

# Chamar a atenção, quero dizer. - explicou. - Sou Izyara. Filha de Izaya. - ela sussurrou, sorrindo enquanto estendia a mão para Akani.

# O nome e sua face, não negam. - Akani disse, apertando a mão dela.

# Mamãe gosta dessas coisas. - revelou, abaixando a mão, e olhando para Yuly e Giny. - Nomes parecidos, quero dizer. É costume daqui colocar o nome paterno, ou algum que se assemelhe. Como ela não teve filhos homens usou isso com as duas filhas dela. Ao menos eu agradeço que tenha sido com o nome dela. - fez uma careta. - Não acredito que meu nome fosse ser interessante de se pronunciar se viesse de algo do nome de papai.

As Miko sorriram, totalmente atentas ao fato de que a moça estava tentando quebrar ainda mais o gelo que existiam entre os Taiki-Ya e as Miko. Pois, embora não a estejam mais encarando como se fossem aberrações, ninguém havia se aproximado delas para poderem conversar. Ouviram gritos e uma explosão de risos que as fizeram voltar os olhos para o grupo que batalhava. As crianças gargalhavam gostosamente ignorando as mães que tentavam alimentá-las. E as mães lançavam mais olhares revoltados ao grupo. Era evidente que eles haviam feito algo engraçado, mas o que, elas eram incapazes de perceber.

# Não liguem para eles. - Izyara disse, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar frio para um dos rapazes, antes de se voltar para elas. - Sentem prazer em lutarem entre si em horas impróprias. Fazem isto quando passam muito tempo sem esbarrarem com um Youkai. Homens. - girou os olhos. - Parece que vão ser eternamente crianças.

# Eles não adoecem?

# Já fizeram isso tantas vezes, que nem sabem mais o que é ficar de cama.

# Isso é normal? - Yuly questionou horrorizada, agora sabendo por que ninguém ali reclamava daquele espetáculo. - Digo… eles lutarem semi-nus na frente de todas vocês? E ainda mais embaixo de chuva?

Houve um silêncio. Silêncio em que Izyara as encarou com um quê de curiosidade, antes de deixar os braços relaxarem ao lado do corpo e começar a rir. Cobrindo imediatamente os lábios com uma mão, sacudiu a outra como se estivesse a pedir desculpas por seu comportamento impróprio. Era óbvio, pelo rubor na face de Yuly e pela troca de olhares entre Akani e Giny, que aquilo não as agradara.

# Desculpem! - pediu, assim que se controlou. - Eu fiquei chocada, só isso. - colocou a mão no peito. - Me esqueci que as Miko vivem em um local onde apenas tem mulheres. - respirou profundamente. - Realmente me desculpem. - disse novamente. - Mas sim… isso é normal. Absurdamente normal, especialmente em um grupo como o nosso. - explicou, indicando os homens que ainda lutavam. - Homens gostam de treinar sem a parte de cima de suas vestes, por acharem mais confortável. E nós mulheres agradecemos… É realmente muito irritante ter de lavar rios de roupas sujas diariamente. Mamãe era uma que ameaçava tacar fogo nas roupas, caso papai ousasse treinar completamente vestido. Mas é claro que nos irrita o fato deles fazerem isso na chuva. - completou em tom baixo. - A lama é um problema.

# Homens casados também? - Yuly parecia mortificada, e Giny mantinha a boca coberta com a mão enquanto olhava o grupo. Aquilo ia totalmente contra o que ouviam nas aulas sobre o mundo longe de Shima no Ten, e sobre o casamento. - Mas isso não é desrespeitoso?

# Na verdade… não. - Izyara franziu a testa. - No mundo aqui fora, é desrespeitoso um homem se negar a proteger sua esposa, noiva, irmãs ou filhas. - sorriu. - É desrespeitoso se eles se aproximam de uma mulher deste modo e sujos. Homens e mulheres apenas podem ficar perto um do outro com uma roupa faltando quando se encontram sozinhos e em seus quartos depois de casados. - deu de ombros. - Nós aqui gostamos… e é claro que nunca olhamos para os que são comprometidos… Ao menos não de forma cobiçosa… - acrescentou de imediato. - Mas esta é uma maneira de descobrir, também, qual deles nos atrai mais e qual deles seria melhor marido. É a mesma coisa de quando um homem analisa uma mulher durante a dança. A partir disso ele quer descobrir o quão graciosa ela é. A dança diz muito sobre uma pessoa, assim como sua maneira de lutar.

# Fascinante! - Giny disse, largando a boca e desviando os olhos do grupo. Mas assim que viu os olhares de Akani e Yuly sobre si, sentiu-se enrubescer e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Mikos não tinham permissão para observar homens e muito menos se eles estivessem semidespidos. Estas coisas apenas podiam acontecer quando elas tinham de tratar de seus ferimentos.

# Meu noivo é aquele que está rindo feito uma hiena no lado esquerdo. - Izyara disse, indicando o Homem alto e forte que ria enquanto tentava se equilibrar no bastão de bambu, que eles usavam para simular a espada, espetado no chão coberto de lama.

As três olharam na direção indicada por Izyara. Mas Akani não manteve a atenção fixa por muito tempo nele ou em qualquer um dos homens. Enquanto analisava cada um deles com atenção, pode perceber os olhares que alguns deles lançavam para elas e em seguida os olhares praticamente enfeitiçados de Yuly e Giny. E ao notar aquilo olhou para o céu, apenas por não ter qualquer outro lugar mais seguro para olhar e não revelar seus pensamentos. Talvez não houvesse sido uma boa idéia elas terem ido até ali.

# Sério, não liguem para eles. - ela pediu novamente, parecendo preocupada com as reações delas.

# Não ligamos. - disseram as três em coro, e Izyara riu.

# Izyara… - Akani sussurrou de imediato antes que o assunto voltasse aos rapazes. - Eu vi uma arma na sala de armas e eu realmente fiquei curiosa sobre ela. A garra. - Izyara abriu a boca compreendendo imediatamente de qual ela tratava. - Ela parece ser bastante resistente e nunca havia visto Youkai algum com algo parecido.

# Sim… ele é bastante resistente. - disse, e respirou profundamente. - Pelo que me lembre, o Youkai havia pedido para que um forjador de espadas fizesse isso especialmente para ele. E ele fez um bom trabalho. Isso pode cortar uma espada como se fosse pergaminho. Pode imaginar como o Youkai se sentiu com isso nas mãos. Existiam dois, mas um se perdeu.

# Como vocês conseguiram isso?

# Ah! Temos isso aqui desde muito antes de eu nascer… não sei ao certo. - deu de ombros. - Mamãe disse que foi minha irmã que matou, sozinha, o Youkai que usava isso. O derrubou antes que ele pudesse notar o que lhe acontecia.

# Vocês usam?

# Ele é meu. - ela passou a língua nos lábios, para umedece-los. – Quando saímos para extermínio, dependendo da gravidade da situação, eu o uso.

# Sua irmã parece ser muito boa. - Giny comentou, percebendo a idolatria dela pela mulher.

# Não a conheci. Mas mamãe dizia que ela era a melhor que existia. Ela morreu. - disse com desgosto, antes que elas perguntassem algo. - Foi assassinada. - ela desviou o olhar e franziu o cenho. - Tenho que ir agora.

E antes que as Miko pudessem dizer algo, ela as deixou sozinha. Deixando evidente a todas elas que não só ela não gostava de tocar naquele assunto, como havia algo de muito errado naquilo. Algo que Akani tinha certeza de que elas iriam descobrir o que era.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Aya suspirou alongando o corpo e sentindo os músculos reclamarem pelo movimento. Havia tratado todos os ferimentos e tomado um banho, e era fato que se sentia mais aliviada, mas nada parecia ser capaz de acalmar as dores em seus músculos maltratados e na mão quebrada. Voltou a sentar-se e olhou para a janela. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo seria mantida ali, ou quanto tempo demorariam a notar sua ausência. Ou se ele viria atrás dela para tomar satisfações.

De qualquer forma, esperava que a tivessem esquecido. Tinha certeza de que ele não seria tão misericordioso quanto Inuyasha havia sido. Ele lhe tomaria a vida, antes mesmo que ela pudesse começar a implorar e justificar seu fracasso. Mas como ela poderia ter conseguido um glorioso sucesso, mesmo se tivesse conseguido tapear Inuyasha?

Inicialmente não havia antecipado uma mulher, e especialmente uma Miko que estaria tão ligada a ele, a ponto de lhe revelar a verdade, mesmo estando morta. Seria ela não apenas casada com ele nas leis humanas, mas na lei Youkai também?

Franziu o cenho e deixou a cabeça encostar-se a parede. Não. Ela teria sentido. Kagome carregaria a marca de Inuyasha e para isso os dois teriam que ter tido um contato mais íntimo. E sabia que isso não acontecera. Sua suspeita havia sido confirmada por Hyio: Ela era virgem. Então não havia como ela ser Companheira dele. Não havia como ele compartilhar de seus pensamentos com ela.

Mesmo assim, a verdade havia vindo depois da queda de Kagome no precipício. Quando Inuyasha a vira depois da invasão de Hyio, embora a houvesse tratado com violência e sem piedade, não demonstrara saber que ela a assassinara. Teria Kagome demorado tanto assim para vir falecer? Mesmo depois da queda e de ainda acrescentar mais um ferimento no corpo dela? Se assim o fosse, ela era mais poderosa do que imaginava. Naquelas condições deploráveis, ainda assim havia sobrevivido a uma queda que mataria até mesmo um Youkai se ele o fizesse de forma errada.

Respirou profundamente e encostou a cabeça na parede. A mando dos moradores de Kiseki, Sango havia vindo lhe trazer água e outros utensílios para se lavar e tratar – sozinha – dos ferimentos criados pela tortura de Inuyasha. Ainda tentara conversar com a mulher, e convencê-la a tentar ajudá-la com Inuyasha. Mas Sango se provara ainda mais fria quando a empurrara contra a parede, e a ameaçara arrancar-lhe as unhas uma por uma, acaso tocasse nela novamente. Assim como Inuyasha, Sango deveria verdadeiramente gostar da Miko.

Kagome havia tido tudo o que ela quisera: o amor de Inuyasha e amigos com quem pudesse contar. E por isso a desprezava, e não se arrependia pelo que fizera a ela. Durante toda a sua vida lutara para ser aceita. Fingira. Fora alguém que nem chegara a existir. Kagome não fazia idéia do que era aquilo e conseguira tudo.

# Bastarda! - xingou-a pela milésima vez. Odiando-a cada vez mais. Não havia conseguido enganar Inuyasha, mas ao menos tomara a vida da mulher.

Ouviu um leve som estalado, mas não deu importância para ele, enquanto se colocava lentamente de pé. Inuyasha ou seus dois amigos não viriam atrás dela tão cedo. Portanto, o barulho deveria vir dos incompetentes que trabalhavam do lado de fora, para reconstruir o que o ataque havia destruído.

"Idiotas!" Eram isso o que os humanos comuns eram. Por isso ela não se contentava em ser uma mera Humana. Nunca se contentaria com isso. "Ele tem de me devolver tudo!" olhou para a mão e a fechou, antes de levá-la em direção ao peito.

Murmurou uma maldição e mancou até a mesa, onde haviam sido deixados alguns acessórios para seu tratamento. Nada ali poderia ser utilizado para produzir uma poção para poder tirá-la dali. Precisava de um plano para evitar seu castigo, e sobreviver a falha que havia sido tentar ter Inuyasha em seus braços.

Pegou e olhou irritada para o copo de barro. Eles haviam se precavido. Não trouxeram nada que pudesse ser utilizado como arma, até mesmo por um humano comum e inútil. Nada de metal ou ferro. Tudo feito em barro.

# Ao menos não são tão idiotas como aparentam.

# Não! Não somos.

Aya se sobressaltou, e resmungou uma praga pela dor que sentiu ao virar-se com brutalidade. Distraída, não ouvira quando a porta se abrira. Olhou para a porta fechada, e em seguida, para os quatro homens parados a poucos passos, olhando-a como desejo de vingança, e segurando instrumentos utilizados em lutas e em alguns animais. Apertou o copo com força e novamente olhou para a porta. Não tinha como aquela visita ser uma das brincadeiras de Inuyasha. O seu antigo mestre adoraria lhe deixar claro que almejava vê-la ser torturada pelos aldeãos. A ausência dele, mostrava que vieram atrás dela, sem permissão.

# O que vieram fazer aqui? – deu um passo para trás, olhando para as armas que os homens impunham.

# O que acha, vadia? – disse o maior deles, que empunhava um ferro que obviamente estivera exposto ao fogo. – Já que o Hanyou não lhe quer dar o fim que merece, viemos fazer isso por nós mesmos. – sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Aya trincou os dentes, e os encarou com receio e raiva. Não iria deixar que eles lhe humilhassem como já havia sido. Não iria permitir que lhe tocassem. Não. O único que poderia tocá-la era Inuyasha, e não um homem imundo como aquele mero Humano. E iria fazer de tudo para que isso não acontecesse. Principalmente usar aquilo que jamais havia usado antes.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

# Obrigado por isso, Sango.

Inuyasha disse enquanto pegava a mala e analisava Sango atirar os seus pertences dentro da bolsa. Havia lhe pedido para que ela guardasse as coisas de Kagome para ele, afinal, sabia que seria incapaz de se controlar quando começasse a tocar nos antigos pertences dela. Sabia que deveria se livrar das coisas dela, ou ao menos enterrá-las uma vez que não possuía o corpo dela para sepultá-la como merecia. Mas almejava manter as coisas dela em seu poder, para que pudesse se lembrar com mais vivacidade do cheiro dela. Para que as lembranças dela nunca fossem perdidas durante toda sua vida Youkai.

Sabia que era um ato de fraqueza, mas não estava preparado para dá-la verdadeiramente como morta. Não queria livrar sua mente da imagem e do cheiro dela, por mais doloroso que lhe fosse a recordação de seus momentos juntos. Por mais excruciante que lhe fosse a falta.

# Acha que um dia será capaz de aliviar sua dor? – Sango questionou, o arrancando dos devaneios. – Acha que será capaz de deixar para trás as lembranças e tentar ser completamente feliz? – ela torceu um pedaço de tecido o olhando com esperança e ansiedade.

# Não. – respondeu com sinceridade. – Minha mãe ainda me vem a mente vez ou outra. E… - fez uma pausa. – acredito que não conseguirei mais amar como amei Kagome. Posso estar enganado, mas não conseguirei mais ver nenhuma mulher sem me lembrar do que ela representou para mim. Sem me lembrar do motivo que a levou a morte…

"Sem me lembrar do motivo pelo qual ela estava enfraquecendo aos poucos." Acrescentou para si em pensamento. E enquanto pensava nisso, imaginou se Kagome sabia que a morte estava se aproximando dela. "Eu estou morrendo!" A fala dela era um mantra em sua mente. Um mantra que jamais o deixaria esquecer, que fora seu sangue que estivera sugando a energia dela.

Franziu o cenho e largou a bolsa no chão. O cheiro de medo e sangue antecipou o eco de gritos e o som de uma explosão, que sobressaltou Sango e a fez cair no chão, ao tropeçar na pequena gata que estivera deitada aos seus pés em uma espécie de conforto.

# O que foi isso? – foi a única coisa que ela teve tempo de dizer, antes que Inuyasha saísse correndo do quarto murmurando uma praga.

No exterior, Miroku e mais uma dúzia de aldeões se encontravam amontoados diante da cabana onde Aya estava sendo mantida presa. Cabana que havia sido reduzida a um amontoado de madeira em chamas. E odiando o fato de sentir cheiro de sangue de Aya e de mais alguns aldeões, Inuyasha se aproximou dos escombros. Os quatro corpos de homens humanos espalhados dentro do que restara, e a ausência de Aya, lhe dando uma clara idéia do que acontecera ali.

Fechou o punho com força. Sem sua permissão aqueles Humanos haviam atravessado o lacre e tentado uma bruxa. E era evidente que Aya havia facilmente conseguido fazer algo para se safar deles, embora o cheiro de seu sangue deixasse clara a idéia de que ela estava ferida. Olhou ao redor, notando que um dos homens se encontrava morto com um pedaço de ferro atravessado no peito, e resmungou mais uma praga. Aproximou-se, erguendo pela gola da camisa, aquele que se encontrava menos ferido, ignorando o fato de ele ter uma perna posta em posição estranha e o rosto banhado de sangue.

# O que vocês fizeram? – ouviu um gemido de dor, e pensou que iria ter de se repetir.

# Queríamos acabar com a assassina… mas… - fez uma expressão de dor. – em algum momento ela contornou tudo ao seu favor.

Inuyasha largou o homem no chão, e varreu todo o território com os olhos e olfato. Mas não havia sinal algum do cheiro de sangue de Aya ao redor. Era como se ela houvesse desaparecido ali mesmo.

# Ela fugiu? – Sango parou ao lado dele, juntamente a Miroku.

# Sim! – disse entre dentes.

Mas ele não estava tão irritado com isso. Aya acabaria morta de qualquer maneira. O mestre dela a encontraria, com toda a certeza, e provavelmente a exterminaria assim que descobrisse que ela falhou em seu objetivo. O que irritava era saber que não teria a chance de tentar descobrir quem o desgraçado era.

# Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – o Senhor de Kiseki, acompanhado de seus seguranças e seu filho. E após uma rápida análise do local, onde alguns já tratavam de socorrer os feridos, voltou-se para ele. – Eu disse que você teria de matar aquela desgraçada. – apontou irritado para Inuyasha.

# Isso foi culpa de seus aldeões, que não se controlaram e invadiram a cabana sem informar a ninguém. – Inuyasha rebateu.

# Não culpe meus homens por sua fraqueza. – ele rebateu. – Se você houvesse matado aquela bastarda ou deixado isso para nós, nada disso teria acontecido.

# Não ouse levantar a voz para mim. – Inuyasha disse, dando um passo a frente. Neste momento o senhor deu um passo para trás e os seguranças dele, um passo a frente. A chuva não parecia incomodar ninguém. – Aya apenas fugiu desta maneira porque intrometidos invadiram a cabana sem a permissão, carregando armas que bruxas podem utilizar sem nenhum problema. – olhou ao redor. – Por isso não quis deixar que nenhum de vocês se aproximasse dela. Sabia que iriam acabar provocando uma besteira.

# Como ousa? – o Senhor gritou após gaguejar. - Não ouse me dizer tais coisas, se foi você quem trouxe aquela assassina impiedosa até nós e não a matou.

# Nem sempre o assassinato é a resposta para tudo. - Inuyasha disse, e em seguida olhou ao redor. Era claro que eles já não eram mais bem vindos ali. - Não se preocupem em nos expulsar. Já estamos de saída. - e deu-lhe as costas.

Após isso, tudo aconteceu extremamente rápido. Uma série de gritos que sucedeu o prender de respirações, enquanto Sango derrubava três dos homens que avançaram para atacar Inuyasha pelas costas, e empurrava o Lord de Kiseki contra o chão, o imobilizando ao apontar a espada em direção ao seu pescoço.

# Nunca tente atacar pelas costas alguém que tem uma assassina profissional ao seu lado. - Sango disse, entre dentes, empurrando ainda mais a espada em direção ao chefe da cidade.

E em resposta, as respirações se prenderam e olhos se arregalaram. Especialmente o de Kiseki, que olhava para a Exterminadora como se houvesse sido traído.

# Mande seus homens recuarem. - ordenou quando os três homens voltaram a se levantar para pegar suas espadas. – Ande! – gritou quando o homem não lhe obedeceu.

# Re-recuem! – o Lord ordenou, sem pensar duas vezes, temendo a lâmina em seu pescoço.

# Agora… - anunciou lentamente. - Nós vamos embora e espero que ninguém tente nenhuma gracinha para tentar nos apunhalar pelas costas. Acho que ninguém aqui gostaria de ver as consequências desse ato. Não é mesmo?

O Lord fez um gesto ansioso confirmando, e Sango sorriu satisfeita quando todos os outros confirmaram também ao mesmo tempo em que Kirara pousou ao lado deles, em sua forma totalmente Youkai, carregando as malas de todos eles, em suas costas e entre seus dentes.

Satisfeita, deu um passo para trás e olhou para Inuyasha e Miroku antes de atirar a espada para que o Houshi a capturasse no ar.

# Sango? – Kiseki a chamou, quando ela já estava ao lado de Miroku e Kirara. – Como pode fazer isso? – indicou para os soldados e para o pai que era erguido por dois homens. – Eu acreditava em sua integridade.

Miroku ainda pensou em falar alguma coisa para defender a jovem Taiji-Ya, mas desistiu. O olhar que Sango lançou ao jovem senhor, antes de dar-lhe as costas, pegar suas coisas e avançar por entre a multidão, mostrava que ela não necessitava de defesa. Naquele momento ela interpretava a assassina impiedosa que Keiko tivera nas mãos durante anos.

E lançando um último olhar a Kiseki, querendo deixar claro que ela lhe pertencia, Miroku girou no mesmo lugar e seguiu-a, acompanhado de Inuyasha.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Os olhos escuros se ergueram da pilha de documentos que lia em direção a porta aberta de seu escritório. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da ansiedade dela e ouvir a respiração cautelosa, enquanto andava a passos cuidadosos pelo corredor. Agia assim, pois sabia que estava fazendo algo consideravelmente errado e que poderia ser castigada caso fosse pega no flagra.

Rapidamente levantou-se, decidido a se preocupar com aqueles documentos, mas tarde e avançou pelo corredor. E ao chegar na esquina do corredor que levava ao quarto onde sua esposa se encontrava trancafiada, rejeitando qualquer que fosse a visita, a viu. A pequena menina analisava a porta do quarto com atenção, obviamente concentrada em encontrar algum cheiro por trás daquela porta, afinal não havia sentido a presença dela.

Ela se abaixou diante da porta. O vestido verde claro que usava cobrindo totalmente suas pernas e se arrastando no chão, enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente, apoiando as mãos no chão.

# Rin!

Ouvir o seu nome a sobressaltou, e assim que se colocou de pé num gesto bruto acabou por pisar na barra da saia do vestido e caiu para trás, soltando uma exclamação de dor, quando a cabeça bateu no chão. Lentamente, ele se aproximou dela vendo os olhos castanhos se fixarem nele com temor, sem que ela ousasse se mover.

# Papa! - ela sussurrou, franzindo a testa enquanto esperava as reclamações.

# O que está fazendo? - ele questionou.

# Mama… - sussurrou em tom triste. - Queria ver Mama.

# Achei que havia lhe dito algo sobre isso durante o almoço. - falou, seriamente, se lembrando da conversa que havia tido com a pequena durante o almoço, onde ela notara a ausência da mãe. - Sua mãe não pode receber visitas agora, e deveria ter me obedecido quando lhe mandei ficar longe desse corredor.

# Gomen. - ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. E depois olhou novamente para a porta, antes de olhar para o pai novamente. - O cheiro de Mama está diferente. - anunciou. - E sinto algo que nunca antes havia sentido. Estava curiosa.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a filha e fez um gesto, ordenando que ela se colocasse de pé e o seguisse para longe daquele corredor. A energia espiritual que emanava através da porta vinda do interior do quarto, já começava a incomodá-lo e dentro de pouco tempo começaria a incomodar Rin. Era fato que ela possuía sangue Miko correndo em suas veias, mas ela também era filha de um Youkai.

E em silêncio ela o seguiu, sabendo que receberia respostas quando o pai ou a mãe acreditassem que ela deveria recebê-las. Mas Sesshoumaru não podia explicar o que Rin estava sentindo naquele momento. Não podia dizer que o cheiro da mãe estava diferente por que ela se encontrava de pé na tênue linha que separava o mundo dos vivos do mundo dos mortos. E muito menos havia como dizer para a menina o que ela sentia era causada pelo fato de sua irmã mais velha estar do lado da linha que não pertencia aos vivos. Irmã que ela nunca soubera que possuíra.

# Não lhe quero ver naquele corredor novamente. - anunciou quando pararam na porta do quarto dela. - Sua mãe está resolvendo alguns problemas e por isso necessita ficar um tempo sozinha. Sei que gosta de passar algumas horas com ela, mas arrumaremos isso quando ela terminar, está certo? - Rin o encarou e fez um gesto forte com a cabeça, confirmando. - Onde está Jaken? Ele não deveria estar cuidando de você?

A menina fez uma cara de culpa enquanto cruzava as mãos atrás do corpo.

# Eu o tranquei no armário. - ela respondeu como se temesse ser punida por aquilo.

O Youkai apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de abrir a porta do quarto e mandar que ela entrasse. Aquela não era a primeira vez, e nem seria a última, que a menina tapeava o Youkai e fugia dos olhos dele. Algo que o fazia pensar que talvez estivesse na hora de colocar a menina sob vigilância de outras pessoas. Ela estava mostrando que, afinal de contas, possuía mais dos genes maternos do que ele acreditava.

# Não faça mais isso, Rin! - mandou, de seu lugar na porta, enquanto ela parava ao lado da cama. - Destranque Jaken e se prepare para o jantar. Não se atrase. - ele ordenou antes de fechar a porta e avançar para voltar para o seu escritório.

Enquanto a esposa estivesse ocupada, ele teria que tomar conta da segurança de Arashi totalmente sozinho, evitando que as barreiras ao redor da cidade se dissipassem. Afinal era aquilo que mantinha a todos ignorantes sobre a existência deles. Era isso que protegia ela e suas filhas das mentes dos outros.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Aya tropeçou na barra de seu vestido, e gritou maldições ao sentir a dor estourar em seu corpo quando ele se encontrou com o chão. Caída de joelhos e com os cotovelos apoiados no chão, deixou que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, misturando-se a lama e as gotas que escorriam de seus cabelos molhados pela chuva.

Estava destruída. Não havia nenhuma parte de seu corpo que não doesse. Alguns de seus ferimentos, haviam voltado a sangrar por causa das quedas que sofrera durante o pequeno percurso, arruinando todo o trabalho que tivera para tratar deles. Não tinha noção de que rota deveria seguir. Estava perdida e ferida no meio de uma floresta. E tinha certeza: não demoraria para que um animal ou Youkai captasse o cheiro de seu sangue.

# Merda! – xingou, socando o chão com força, ignorando o fato de estar machucando ainda mais sua mão. Um ato que repetiu por mais cinco vezes, enquanto gritava o xingamento em voz alta e chorava desesperadamente.

Como seu Lord Inuyasha pudera lhe fazer aquilo? Como ele pudera deixar que humanos entrassem na cabana e a atacassem? Ele deveria ter previsto que isso poderia acontecer.

Aqueles humanos não haviam se contentado apenas em humilhá-la. Chamando-a por nomes que não ouvia desde que conseguira escapar de sua cidade natal. Desde que havia sido tirada de lá quando tinha apenas três anos, por aquele que sempre lhe dera tudo o que almejara. Nomes que a fizeram se lembrar do desprezo que todos sentiam por ela, por acreditarem que ela era filha de uma bruxa com um assassino.

Não. Aqueles Humanos haviam a chicoteado. Prendido-a contra parede, rasgando-lhe as vestes e a pele com aquele instrumento que utilizavam em cavalos. Haviam lhe queimado a pele com ferro em brasa e foi naquele momento que sentiu tanto ódio que liberou o poder que prometera apenas usar quando recebesse autorização. Fora isso que a fizera ter força para matar todos os infelizes que ousaram maltratá-la.

# Que morram todos eles. – amaldiçoou-os, gritando com todas as forças que podia. – Que sofram por ousarem me julgar!

Fechou a mão, capturando a terra úmida por entre os dedos e resistiu ao impulso de gritar. Inuyasha não havia acreditado em nenhuma de suas palavras. Não havia ouvido nenhum de seus pedidos de perdão. Como ele poderia tê-la amado?

# Por quê? – balbuciou, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado ao outro. – Ele deveria ter me ouvido. – socou o chão mais uma vez, e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o caminho de plantas a sua frente. – Ou ao menos deveria ter me matado… - queixou-se, se lamentando por todas as vezes que pedira para não ser assassinada.

Agora que se encontrava abandonada e no meio do nada, achava que, talvez, se Inuyasha a houvesse matado, teria sido muito melhor. Não era apenas o fato de estar ali, sofrendo ou correndo riscos. Não. Nada disso se comparava ao que ele iria lhe fazer quando descobrisse que havia falhado.

Havia prometido ao seu novo mestre que o faria: que tiraria Inuyasha do rumo de Batsu. Tudo isso por que não queria que seu amor fosse assassinado. O que havia feito, também o fizera por não querer que ele sofresse mais uma tentativa de assassinato por parte do homem que se tornara seu Lord.

Homem que a havia enviado a Batsu para espionar e descobrir algumas coisas sobre Inu no Taisho. Homem que ignorara seus pedidos, e tentara matar Inuyasha no ataque contra Batsu. Homem, que prometê-la libertá-la e deixar a vida do Hanyou em paz, se ela o tirasse do caminho de Batsu para sempre. Se cometesse erros, não seria apenas a vida dele que seria tomada.

_"E eu teria conseguido se não fosse a tal da Miko."_

# Maldição! – chorou, enquanto reunia todas as suas forças para se colocar de pé.

# Patética!

Aya sentiu o ar escapar e o sangue sumir de seu corpo. E, quase perdendo o equilíbrio ao se virar com brutalidade, pôde ver a dona da voz.

Kagura, a filha mais jovem de seu Lord, se encontrava encostada na arvore há poucos passos dela. Sua pose era despreocupada: uma de suas pernas, dobradas para que seu pé descalço tocasse a madeira. e um braço cruzado diante de seu peito, apoiando o outro pelo cotovelo.

Recuou um passo e olhando para o outro lado pode ver Kana. A pequena menina Youkai, estava sentada em uma das grandes raízes das árvores. A perna direita dobrada para apoiar o espelho que ela sempre carregava.

# Espero que não esteja achando que conseguiria fugir. – Kagura disse, enquanto batia com a ponta do leque, fechado, no queixo. – Especialmente neste estado deplorável. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, a analisando de cima à baixo.

Elas a haviam encontrado rápido de mais. Será que por todo aquele tempo a estavam espionando através do espelho de Kana? Então elas sabiam exatamente o que havia acontecido. Elas não podiam estar ali para matá-las se sabiam que a culpa não havia sido dela. Não antecipara uma esposa. E tinha certeza de que elas também não.

# Vocês vão me matar? – questionou, antes que pudesse segurar sua língua.

Kagura sorriu. E ergueu a cabeça para olhar algo excepcionalmente mais interessante por entre as folhagens, antes de abaixá-la e voltar os olhos para ela.

# Não vamos tocar em você, Aya. – ela disse. Um sorriso sinistro nos lábios, quando viu a bruxa suspirar. – Mas isso não quer dizer que vai continuar viva.

Aya sentiu-se estremecer e caiu chão ao sentir a respiração fria em sua nuca. A suas costas, Yami havia aparecido, e agora lhe sorria de uma forma malévola, deixando em evidencia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo ali. E arrastando-se para longe dele, olhou desesperada para Kagura e Kana.

# Você falhou. Não creio que estivesse querendo sair viva dessa. – Kagura debochou, sem mover um músculo de seu lugar. – Naraku ia mandar que ele fosse exterminado, mas você se intrometeu. Implorou para ir no lugar dos dois vampiros de Yami. Mas você não só não conseguiu afastar o Hanyou, como também foi expulsa e desprezada por ele. – ela fez um gesto de censura com a cabeça. – Você sabe que Naraku não é nenhum pouco misericordioso.

_"E muito menos Yami!" _Aya pensou com desespero.

Ignorando o Youkai, que pertencia a uma classe muito mais forte que o vampiro, levantou-se e se atirou no chão diante de Kagura. Eles não podiam matá-la. Eles não podiam deixar que Yami fosse encarregado por sua morte.

# Kagura-sama… - chamou-as, prostrada no chão. – Eu não tive culpa. Não foi minha culpa. – começou a chorar. – Eu planejava conquistá-lo, mas havia uma mulher com ele. Ele estava casado. Não consegui. – começou a sacudir a cabeça de um lado ao outro.

Kagura olhou para a mulher no chão, e em seguida para Yami – que se encostara ao tronco da árvore, mostrando-se alheio ao assunto. – antes de virar-se para Kana. A pequena Youkai estendeu os braços com o espelho na mão, antes de girá-lo; a moldura brilhou e depois de alguns segundos, Kana sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

# Não há nenhuma mulher ao lado do Híbrido. – acusou, voltando-se para Aya, que ficou ainda mais desesperada, começando a gaguejar palavras sem nexo, quando Yami deu um passo à frente.

# Ela não está com ele agora. Eu a matei. – gritou.

Aya quase gemeu em alívio quando Yami recuou, irritado, para seu lugar. Embora fosse poderoso, o Youkai apenas iria atacá-la com a autorização de Kagura, a mulher por quem, aparentemente, ele era apaixonado.

# Ela era esposa de Inuyasha. Ela se casou com ele. Tive de tirá-la do caminho. E por isso estou assim. Ele descobriu.

Kagura fez um som de deboche, e desencostou-se da árvore, virando seu corpo todo para ficar de frente para ela.

# Inútil até mesmo para isso. – disse, e voltou os olhos para Kana, para observá-la negar com a cabeça novamente. E, por estar perdendo tempo com aquilo, Kagura girou os olhos. – Deixe de mentir, Aya! Kana disse que não havia nenhuma mulher com o Hanyou.

# N-não pode ser. Eu a vi.

# Não existe mulher alguma.

Aya olhou horrorizada para Kana e em seguida para Yami, que tornara a dar passos em sua direção. Não podia ser verdade. Inuyasha estava casado. Ela vira a mulher que estava com ele. Ele mesmo a havia apresentado a ela. Ela havia tocado e matado a mulher, com suas próprias mãos. Hyio – chefe de um dos grupos Youkais que trabalhavam para Naraku – a havia auxiliado. Como ela poderia não ser vista pelo espelho de Kana?

# Vocês estão mentindo. – se colocou de pé, se afastando o máximo que pode de Kagura e Yami. – Eu a vi. – insistiu, ignorando girar de olhos de Kagura. – Hyio a viu. Pode falar com ele. Perguntem a ele. Ele me ajudou, E seus vampiros que foram assassinados, também! – apontou para Yami. – Ela o matou.

# Mesmo que fosse verdade. Como um Hanyou e uma Humana matariam dois vampiros?

# E onde você acha que eles estão agora. Eles foram assassinados. – praticamente gritou.

Kagura parou e olhou para Yami. E neste momento, Aya ficou a pedir para que eles acreditassem nela.

# Bem… - Kagura deu de ombros, minutos mais tarde. – A morte dos vampiros não é uma prova. – Aya arregalou os olhos. E Kagura abriu o leque. – Yami acredita que eles fugiram para tentar algo novo longe das garras de Naraku. – ela sorriu debochada. – De qualquer forma… o espelho de Kana jamais se engana. Se ela diz que não havia mulher, é por que não havia. E não estou com paciência e nem tempo para ir atrás de um Leopardo. Não tente adiar sua pena com mentiras, Aya. Isso apenas vai piorar as coisas.

# Não estou adiando. – gritou, enquanto chorava. – Eu a vi. Ela era… Ela…

Aya puxou o ar com força pelos lábios e praguejou mentalmente. Os três Youkais a encarando com interesse enquanto ela gaguejava as palavras, incapaz de completar a sentença.

Por que ela não conseguia dizer e nem se lembrar de quem era a mulher de Inuyasha? Por que o nome dela e tudo mais havia se apagado de sua mente, assim em que pensara em contar tudo?

_"Maldita!" _Amaldiçoou-a, enquanto percebia o que havia de errado._ "Ela colocou uma proteção ao redor de seu nome e imagem." _Ela jamais seria capaz de quebrar essa proteção. Não poderia contar a ninguém sobre ela. Era por isso que o espelho de Kana não a captava. Ela se escondia como se fosse um segredo. Como se não existisse.

# Você realmente é patética. – Kagura disse, lhe dando as costas. – Vamos Kana! Pode fazer o que quiser com ela, Yami.

# Não! – gritou e se atirou no chão tentando alcançar Kagura. – Onegai! – implorou, mas Kagura e Kana não pararam e, em questão de segundos, as duas haviam desaparecido diante de seus olhos. – Eu fiz tudo o que estava à meu alcance. Eu não contei nada a ele… Kami! – clamou, sabendo que não tinha para onde correr.

# Não devia clamar à Kami, Aya. – Yami disse enquanto se abaixava ao seu lado. – Normalmente ele não ouve pessoas como você.

# Não faça isso… por favor. Ele não precisa saber que não me matou.

# Não tenho de obedecer Naraku. Não mais! Deixei de ser seu brinquedinho. – olhou por entre as árvores. – Nem ao menos controlar suas crias, ele consegue. Por isso... – olhou para ela. – desfaça essa expressão desesperada. Você está realmente patética.

# Não vai me matar? – questionou,quando ele se colocou de pé.

# Como posso lhe matar, minha doce marionete? – sorriu de forma maldosa. – Você é uma de minhas joias mais preciosas, acredito que saiba disso. Acredito que saiba que tenho outros planos para você. – Aya se sentou, o encarando desconfiada.

# Mas eu pensei que o Senhor queria que…

# Fingisse. Obedecesse a todas as ordens de Naraku, sem falhas? Fingisse que nunca pertenceu a mim, antes de pertencer a ele. – completou. – Sim… era isso mesmo que eu queria. E você assim o fez divinamente, sem deixá-lo desconfiar de sua verdadeira origem. Sem deixá-lo perceber que, na verdade, trabalha para mim. Você é uma excelente mentirosa. – sorriu. – Mas você é verdadeiramente uma propriedade minha, Aya. E você acha que eu mataria algo que me pertence por causa de um erro tolo que cometeu para terceiros? Principalmente, este sendo Naraku?

Aya, lentamente, se colocou de pé.

# Você falhou, sim. Mas não comigo. – ele tocou o queixo dela. – Você sempre foi um motivo de orgulho para mim. – beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza. – Desde o dia em que lhe tive nos braços pela primeira vez, até hoje.

# Você sabe que falo a verdade? – Aya quase chorou de alivio. – Sabe que existiu uma mulher?

# Sim. – sorriu mais maliciosamente desta vez. – Feitiços Miko não funcionam muito bem contra mim. Sou capaz de ver além de seus olhos. – fez uma expressão pensativa. – Na verdade, eu sempre soube que havia uma mulher. Quando me mostrou Inuyasha eu já sabia que existia uma mulher. Sabia que a Miko estava com ele. Por isso deixei os Youkais Vampiros lhe auxíliarem. Por isso, mandei-os fazer o que fizeram.

# Não entendo. – Yami avançou e colocando-se atrás dela, tocou-lhe o queixo forçando-a a olhar para frente.

# Você não precisa entender nada, minha doce marionete. – olhou na mesma direção que ela, antes de deslizar as mãos, para tocar o local onde ficava seu coração. – A única coisa que precisa saber, é que você me fez ver a verdade. Que me deu soluções para todas as perguntas que atormentavam minha mente. Você precisa apenas entender, que eu tenho planos para você, e que em breve você irá conhecer sua mãe. – ela virou o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que ele, os olhos dos dois se encontrando a milímetros de distância. - Sua verdadeira mãe.

Tsuzuki…

**ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ**

Engo - Proteção

* * *

E ai gostaram?

Vou responder as reviews todas ai embaixo, está bem assim?

Não se preocupem por que Aya realmente vai ter a dela. Vingança é um prato que se come frio. E quanto mais demorar mais _'tudo de bom'_ será a vingança. Akani e seu grupo ainda vão demorar lá no vilarejo dos exterminadores. E eles tem muitas histórias para contar a elas, mesmo que elas nem sequer saibam disso. E... aos poucos, elas vão começando a ver como é bom, o mundo fora de Shima no Ten. Quanto a Tsubaki... ela ainda não saiu do domínio de Shima no Ten. E não vai sair nos próximos capítulos. A questão de sua permanecia, é que 3 dos membros do conselho não gostavam de Haru, que foi dada como Soberana por causa de um sonho com Midoriku. E eles não estão muito preocupados com Shima ou as ações das Miko de lá neste momento. E Sora, está apenas aguardando. ;)

Haru? Ela vai aparecer. Não se preocupem que ela não morreu! :P Ela também é um vaso ruim de quebrar.

Yami é mais que um Youkai Vampiro. E ele não suporta Naraku. *a história dele será contada* Ele é uma cria de Naraku, e Naraku não usou sangue de vampiro apenas para criá-lo. ;)

Sim. Kagome está em um estado 'vegetativo'. Como se estivesse morta *este estado vai ser explicado* e neste estado ela ainda suporta Inuyasha. Ela ainda controla o coração dele o impedindo de se perder na mágoa. Ela o está protegendo sem ele saber.

Sesshoumaru vai sim trazer Inuyasha até Kagome. Mas ele vai trazer o irmão até Arashi de outra forma. :P O encontro promete... esperem só mais um pouquinho, afinal... estou planejando as explicações para o próximo capítulo e o seguinte. mistérios vão acabar! \o/ E vamos saber um pouco sobre a origem e o pai de Kagome... Ps.: apenas lembrando: o pai dela não é o Sesshy. Nada de incesto aqui. :P

:P

Obrigada pelas reviews do cap. 37:

Aninha / Aline L. / HP / Dayserafini / Zizi blue / Acdy-chan / Nami-chan vampire / Nai / Bchibi / Sara / LadyBarbiePontasPotterCulens / Lari-chan / Hyuuga Mitha / / Luna Caelliam / Ayame Gawaine / Agome Chan / Sango Lee / Aninha / Katryna Greenleaf /

Lembrete:

Próximos 2 capítulos *que vão demorar um pouquinho*: O mistério da mãe de Kagome. Revelações sobre o nascimento dela. O mistério da quinta profecia. Como Inuyasha foi para em Shima no Ten. E muito mais. \o/

Mandem reviews.

Espero que continuem acompanhando e me aturando.

Amoocês!

Beijokas e até mais!

TB

Ps.: perdoem qualquer erro de português e afins. Estou lesada... com sono... e um pouco de dor de cabeça! Prometo corrigi-los assim que voltar a meu estado mais ou menos normal.


	39. Himitsu

Eu sei... eu sei... o que eu fiz foi imperdoável. Tanto tempo assim sem dar sinal de vida é realmente... muito chato. Mas nem notei o tempo passar. Ontem olhei no calendário e ainda era julho... agora estamos *neste momento* a poucas horas de outubro. Tenho corrido que nem uma louca. Vou fazer mais uma prova de concurso... ela era para ser agora em outubro mas foi adiada para novembro *a minha sorte é que não caiu no dia de outra prova que vou fazer. Imaginem só... eu ia ter um ataque se isso acontecesse.* E para completar... estou de mudança... era para eu ter me mudado no início do mês... mas retardaram para o meio do mês... e agora vou me mudar ou neste sábado ou no domingo. Isto é... sem internet por tempo indeterminado. Pode ser rápido... mas também pode ser bastante demorado. Não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer se minha sorte retardar isso também. ¬¬'

Para encerrar... minha mamys ainda teve alguns problemas de saúde. Que para minha alegria... nenhum médico descobre o que é. Ela está melhor em relação a antes... mas temos que descobrir o que raios está fazendo a pressão dela descer de forma brutal e repentinamente. Ela estava na rua, dirigindo, uma dessas vezes. Imaginem a situação.

Em fim... Vou colocar um único post para LM e MDP.

Desculpas e mais desculpas... mas não poderei responder cada review separadamente. Tenho que encerrar um vídeo para entregar amanhã no trabalho e depois dormir. T-T. Agradeço a todas que acompanham e me mandam reviews. Adoro cada uma delas. =D

A evolução de LM - Sim... eu escrevi mais que este capítulo. Tudo rabiscado em papel aqui ou ali... XD Em meio a toda essa confusão eu tive uma boa crise de criatividade. \o/ Viva \o/ Boa noticia... Estou quase terminando o encontro de Sesshy e Kagome. Falta apenas o _gran finale_. Esse encontro ficou meio grande e terá mais 3 capítulos dele. Aproveitei o momento criatividade/fossa e afins. E fiz tudo ficar bonitinho demais. Pelo menos eu adorei... \o/

A evolução de MDP - Terminei um capítulo. Ao mesmo tempo estou relendo e editando a linguagem dos capítulos anteriores. Pense na quantidade de erros que eu deixei passar... É bom que eu vou me lembrando de tudo o que fiz e disse... para não deixar espaço em branco. ;) Já tenho uma listinha de 'descobertas necessárias'.

Bem... Espero que gostem.

Mandem reviews!

Boa leitura!

Beijokas!

Telly Black

Ps.: O capítulo não está betado/revisado.

Ps.: Este capítulo de MDP é o 1º de revelações. Totalmente feito sobre a personagem Kagome... para matarmos a saudade de nossa mocinha. ;) Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Marcas de um pecado****  
**

ღ

**Himitsu**

\Capítulo Trinta e Nove\

ღ

ღ

**Dia 02…**

**.**

_Há uma coisa que preciso lhe contar…_

O sussurro quase morto ecoou muito próximo. Uma voz que conhecia. Uma voz que não conseguia identificar.

Onde estava? Não sabia. Tudo a sua frente era negro. Não existia luz alguma. E nem sequer sabia se existia chão sob seus pés. Mas seus ouvidos conseguiam captar o som do vento. Sua pele estremecia e se arrepiava com o toque leve e frio. E seu olfato se agradava com o cheiro salgado ao seu redor.

Quem era? Não sabia. Sua mente estava vazia. Nada existia além das sensações que conseguia captar naquele momento. Não conhecia seu nome. Não se conhecia.

_Kagome…_

O nome ecoou trazido pelo vento. E neste momento conseguiu identificar o cheiro que sentia: Maresia. E o som que acreditava ser do vento, descobriu ser o som de ondas. Ondas que quebravam na beira do mar fazendo a água fria tocar seus pés no mesmo toque suave de plumas.

Estaria próxima ao mar? Então por que não conseguia ver nada? Seria incapaz de enxergar? É, talvez fosse exatamente isso. Embora conseguisse identificar o cheiro, nenhuma imagem vinha em sua mente. Isso apenas poderia significar isto, não?

Kagome…

Quem era Kagome? Existiria outra pessoa ali com ela? Estaria ela a vendo? Mas por que a voz soava distante e ao mesmo tempo tão próxima?

Respirou fundo e pensou em se mover. Porém, não conseguiu fazê-lo.

Repentinamente a escuridão foi substituída por uma imagem. E então, percebeu que estava de olhos abertos. Sua cabeça abaixada dando-lhe, inicialmente, a visão dos pés descalços na areia de uma praia.

Piscando, respirou profundamente e olhou para sua frente. A Lua Nova praticamente deixava todo o local na penumbra, mas facilmente pode identificar onde estava. Conhecia o formato daquela praia. E até mesmo o cheiro e cor exótica das águas que chegavam à areia pálida.

Praia onde, se recordava, passava horas, sozinha, pensando em nada e, ao mesmo tempo, em tudo. Tudo isso, antes de conhecê-lo em uma noite exatamente como aquela.

Mas quem seria ele? Por que ele viera a sua mente e desaparecera com a mesma velocidade sobrenatural? Por que não existia em sua mente, mais memórias além daquela praia?

Qual seria o nome daquela praia?

Sua testa se franziu e olhou para os lados. A floresta ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar onde se lembrava. As folhas das árvores se movendo de um lado ao outro, obedecendo a ordem do vento. Assim como seus cabelos, que apenas naquele momento, percebeu estarem presos por uma fita.

Como podia conhecer aquele lugar, se nem ao menos sabia o nome dele?

Suas mãos soltaram a calça Miko azul escura que vestia, e sorriu enquanto assistia a água molhar a barra da calça fazendo com que a areia grudasse no tecido. Uma evidencia clara de onde estivera andando enquanto deveria estar em outro lugar.

Onde deveria estar? Como poderia saber se nem ao menos tinha idéia de onde estava e como havia ido parar ali?

Seria um sonho? Um sonho aonde se sabia que estava sonhando. Afinal de contas, sonhos eram estranhos, não? O sonho, era algo que ninguém era capaz de explicar, não era?

Sim. Tudo parecia um sonho. Mas por que não sentia que estava trancafiada em sua mente durante o sono? Talvez ele estivesse tentando lhe pregar uma peça. Enganar-lhe. Mas com que propósito? Existiriam sonhos onde se esqueciam de quem eram ou como eram?

_Kagome…_

Instintivamente virou seu rosto na direção em que a voz chamava o nome.

De quem seria aquele nome? Será que a dona da voz estava preocupada por não conseguir encontrar aquela que se chamava Kagome?

Sim. Podia notar preocupação na voz que cantava no ar em tom preocupado. Quem era Kagome e por que não respondia aos chamados? Não percebia que ficar sem responder poderia assustar àquele quem a procurava? Talvez ela fosse sua mãe a sua procura.

Olhou para os lados. Imaginando se poderia ajudar na busca, mas não conseguia ver ninguém. Estava totalmente sozinha na praia. Então como conseguia ouvir a voz que não gritava? Não, a pessoa não gritava. Sussurrava como se almejasse lhe contar um segredo. Como se o nome fosse um segredo a ser mantido a sete chaves.

Qual seria seu nome?

Talvez se lembrasse seu nome, poderia se lembrar de outras coisas.

Se estivesse sendo chamada, obviamente responderia ao chamado, de imediato. Não responderia? Jamais gostara de preocupar ninguém. Embora – de alguma forma – soubesse que quase não existiram pessoas a se preocuparam com seu bem-estar.

Apenas… ela… e ele…

Mas quem seriam eles? Estariam eles lhe procurando como aquela voz procurava a tal Kagome? Estariam preocupados por não estar junto à eles como, imaginava, sempre estivera? Eles conheciam seu nome? Poderiam lhe dizer tudo o que almejava saber?

Sabia que existiam. Mas seus nomes e imagens não estavam em suas memórias. O som das vozes deles – som que admitira a si mesma, amar – lhe fora esquecido como se não significasse absolutamente nada.

_Kagome…_

Estremeceu. Desta vez o nome foi sussurrado em seu ouvido. E virando todo o corpo na esperança de encontrar a dona da voz e lhe pedir explicações, sentiu a fita soltar de seu cabelo e voar em direção ao corpo que fora trazido pelas ondas. A tira azul quase passando despercebida na escuridão, flutuando pelo ar como uma serpente em pleno vôo.

Já havia visto aquela cena antes.

Sim. Fora numa noite como aquela que o encontrara pela primeira vez.

Mais uma vez estava sozinha na praia. Tentando acalmar a estranha angústia que maltratava seu coração, sem explicações. Fora ali que vira a outra metade de seu coração ser trazida pelas ondas, ferido e quase morto.

No primeiro momento almejara afastar-se, deixá-lo para trás. Mas apenas o pensamento de abandoná-lo e denunciá-lo, parecera cortar sua alma em mil pedaços.

Então, naquela noite se aproximara dele e o socorrera. Naquela noite, chorara vendo os ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo forte, transformando-o em algo mais frágil que cristal. Chorara com o medo. E o alívio apenas viera quando tratara de todos os ferimentos e percebera que ainda respirava. Seus pulmões não haviam sido consumidos pelas águas salgadas. Seu coração resistira a fraqueza e batia com saúde como se houvesse atendido ao chamado desesperado do seu.

E lá estava ele novamente. Imóvel sobre a areia pálida, enquanto ela era capaz de ouvir o batimento frágil de seu coração ferido. Porém, ao tocar o próprio peito, coberto pelo azul claro do traje Miko, percebera que era seu próprio coração que ouvia. Batendo junto e como o dele, enquanto lamentava pelo que via.

Não pudera se afastar dele.

Não pudera entregá-lo, como era para ser feito.

Não pudera deixar para trás aquele que sabia que era seu coração.

E ao perceber isto, sentiu-se completa e aliviada como nunca. Apenas olhando-o dali, deixara de se sentir sozinha no mundo, embora tivesse sua avó e suas tias. Esquecera-se das mágoas acumuladas pelo desprezo e pelo ódio com o qual a tratavam.

Era ele quem desejava ver. Era ele quem esperava, todas as vezes que pisava na areia pálida e ficava admirando o horizonte. Adivinhando onde aquelas águas terminariam.

Era dele quem desejava se lembrar a cada minuto que passava. Aquele a quem não havia apenas entregue sua alma em um Pacto Demoníaco, mas também seu coração incompleto.

Sua mente podia não se lembrar, mas seu coração parecia conhecê-lo.

Deu um passo a frente, desesperada por poder tocá-lo e ver se ele se encontrava ferido, mas seu corpo inteiro pulsou. E então, não havia dado mais passo algum. Estava novamente parada naquele mesmo lugar à beira da mar. E o corpo de seu amor havia desaparecido.

Sentiu a testa se franzir. Suas mãos estavam, mais uma vez, agarradas ao tecido de sua calça, para evitar que a barra acabasse por se molhar. E enquanto abria as mãos, permitindo que a água umedecesse o tecido azul escuro, notou que a fita voltara a seus cabelos.

Piscou e sentiu que lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Agora podia se lembrar de tudo. Sua mente lhe mostrava que ela se chamava Kagome, e tudo o que lhe havia acontecido. Mostrava-lhe o período que passara velando pela recuperação dele; o Pacto; o primeiro beijo; a paixão; e lembrava, principalmente, de toda a dor.

Mas o que fazia em Shima no Ten? Não era para estar ali.

Lembrava-se que fora atacada pela bruxa que fora o primeiro amor da outra metade de seu coração. Lembrava-se dos lobos e da dor excruciante a inundar seu ser quando o ele a apunhalou.

Porém, dor alguma lhe atacava agora. Sentia-se leve.

Estaria morta? Presa no inferno e fadada a passar a eternidade vendo se repetir a cena de seu coração destruído? Mas por que, enquanto não o via, se sentia tão feliz e em paz? Estaria no céu? Não. O céu não lhe traria dor. E sabia que o céu nunca lhe abraçaria. Era uma pecadora. Corrompera-se em um Pacto Demoníaco.

Inconscientemente limpou as lágrimas, e em seguida deslizou os dedos em direção ao pescoço. E seu coração quase parou de bater ao sentir que ela não estava lá.

Não estava lá!

A marca que sempre pudera sentir, havia se apagado de sua pele como se nunca houvesse existido. E então, pouco a pouco, algumas imagens foram desaparecendo de sua mente como acontecia com os sonhos.

Teria sido isso? Tudo o que imaginara passar e sentir fora apenas um sonho? Um longo devaneio que tivera, refletindo o desejo desesperado que tinha em se ver longe daquele local?

Não!

Sua voz, em um grito desesperado, lhe fez girar e olhar para a floresta proibida. Não! Uma dor e o temor pelo qual passara antes de se ver ali, não deveria ser um sonho. Ou estava enganada? Que outra razão existiria para estar de volta ao lugar que odiava?

O irmão dele lhe assassinara. Terminara de tomar-lhe a vida com uma punhalada. Mas por que o fizera? Por que ele dissera que não poderia matar quem já se encontrava sem vida? Estaria ela morta a tanto tempo e não sabia? Caminhando pela terra como se possuísse assuntos inacabados, como ouvira que se podia acontecer, em algumas aulas Miko?

Abraçando a si mesma, e deitando a cabeça no ombro, lamentou. Não podia acreditar que tudo fora um sonho. Preferia saber que morrera depois de ter vivido os melhores momentos de sua vida ao lado dele. Mas também preferia que o irmão dele a houvesse deixado em paz, e não a condenado a uma eternidade de dúvidas e dor.

_Kagome…_

Quem era aquela que insistia em lhe chamar? Por que a voz dela estava próxima, mas não conseguia vê-la?

Lentamente avançou, e logo se viu pisando no solo da floresta, deixando para trás a praia. Ignorando as dores ao pisar descalça em galhos caídos e nas raízes expostas, encontrou a cabana de sua mãe, e atravessou a porta improvisada depois de respirar profundamente.

Estava tudo como era antes de ele aparecer em sua vida. E aquilo lhe fez perceber, que talvez, jamais tivesse deixado a Ilha Sagrada.

Apertou o batente da porta com força, e permitiu que as lágrimas brotassem em seus olhos. Não podia crer que tudo fora uma brincadeira de sua mente. O amor, a sensação de liberdade e a alegria teriam de ter existido. Apenas em pensar em tal possibilidade, ouvia seu coração chorar.

Mas então notou: Havia algo errado.

O baú velho no canto da parede e a cesta com tecidos eram duas coisas que abandonara após a morte de sua mãe. Aquilo não deveria estar ali. O jogara fora, revoltada por não ter mais nenhuma lembrança da face de sua mãe. Por até mesmo aquilo lhe ter sido tomado por quem a odiava.

Alcançou o baú e ajoelhou-se diante dele. Abriu-o. Tudo o que sua mãe havia feito com as próprias mãos e lhe dado de presente, estava guardado em segurança ali dentro. Inclusive as bonecas que destruiria com ódio. Ali também estava, aquela boneca que mais gostava, por ser a imagem de sua mãe mais jovem.

_Kagome…_

Novamente a voz a chamou e virou o rosto em direção a cama. E surpreendeu-se a ver a pequena criança que se encontrava encolhida sobre o colchão, chorando agarrada a uma pequena boneca. A mesma boneca, que até segundos antes, estivera admirando.

Quem seria aquela menina? Seus traços lhe eram familiares, mas não conseguia recordar seu nome.

Lentamente se colocou de pé. Queria consolar a pequena. Perguntar-lhe o que havia de errado. Ajudá-la a voltar a sorrir. Afinal, ela mesma quisera muito isso durante todo o tempo que estivera na Ilha das Miko.

Mas, apenas conseguiu dar um passo à frente.

Um estalo lhe informou que alguém chegara. E ao virar a face chocou-se ao ver a si mesma. Os olhos preocupados, voltados para a pequena menina enquanto corria até ela. Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e alisando-lhe os cabelos, ela segurou suas pequenas mãos.

O que estava acontecendo? Quem era aquela criança? E por que ela estava cuidando dela?

E, analisando sua face a encarar com preocupação a pequena, percebeu que aquela não era ela. Os olhos não eram azuis, mas sim castanhos.

Aquela era a sua mãe. A mãe que perdera pelas mãos frias de Yami, por causa das Miko. Mãe que a fizera jurar jamais odiar Haru por ter de entregá-la a Yami. Mãe que a fizera prometer não detestar sua avó ou qualquer outra Miko de Shima no Ten, por elas a tratarem com desprezo.

Sim. Conhecia aquela cena.

Avançou alguns passos, almejando tocá-la enquanto lágrimas vinham sem permissão. A perda dela havia sido a pior coisa que acontecera em sua vida. Quando ela lhe fora tomada, sentira seu suporte desaparecer. Enfraquecera.

# Por que elas fazem isso, kaa-san? – ouviu sua voz infantil perguntar rouca pelo choro. – Por que elas me tratam como se fosse um monstro?

Parou e viu o olhar infeliz e ferido de sua mãe. Os olhos castanhos ficando inundados por lágrimas que ela não permitiria cair.

# Elas temem o que não podem explicar…

Sua voz delicada e sinfônica ecoara novamente em sua mente antes mesmo que abandonassem os lábios dela, em um sussurro em seu ouvido. Fora naquela noite que ela lhe dissera aquilo pela primeira vez. Tudo isso depois de vê-la entrar chorando na cabana, por sempre ser excluída das brincadeiras, e ser tratada como se possuísse uma doença contagiosa.

Aquilo a feria. A fazia sangrar por dentro.

Sim. Recordava-se do toque gentil dela; De seus sussurros a lhe pedirem para se acalmar. Ainda podia sentir a mão dela se fechar ao redor das suas, como fazia naquele exato momento, na cena a sua frente, lhe transmitindo um calor estranho e confortador. Lhe segurando como se quisesse evitar que caísse em um abismo. Impedindo-lhe de continuar a chorar e abafando a raiva que sentia pela rejeição. Sua mãe sempre fazia aquilo quando a via chorando.

Mas nunca entendera o que isso significava. Por que elas a temiam? Por que elas não podiam explicá-la? Era igual a elas. Humana que nem elas. E mais Miko do que muitas delas. Apenas não havia nascido nas mesmas circunstancias que elas.

_Kagome…_

Piscou, e novamente se encontrava na praia proibida. Segurava as vestes para evitar que a água as molhasse. Mas desta vez havia algo diferente: era final da tarde. O sol se punha lentamente, e a Lua Nova ia tomando seu lugar no céu.

E, não estava sozinha. Há alguns passos dela, sua mãe e ela se encontravam deitadas sobre uma toalha na areia. A pequena criança se encontrava totalmente relaxada sobre seu peito. Dormia tranquilamente.

Faziam muito isso quando ainda viviam juntas. Conversavam, brincavam, comiam e no final, adormeciam juntas na areia da praia. Não havia como ela desconfiar daquele dia em especial. Nem mesmo o fato de sua mãe estar vestindo roupas que não condiziam com o estilo Miko. Era impossível saber que aquela era a última vez que a veria.

Ajoelhou-se e tentou tocá-las, mas sua mão as atravessou como se fosse um fantasma.

Por que estava vendo aquilo? Por que estava revivendo aqueles dias? Não lhe bastaria a dor por ter sido separada de seu amor? Seria este realmente seu inferno? Estaria realmente morta?

_Há uma coisa que preciso lhe contar…_

A frase que parecera despertá-la de seu sono foi sussurrada ao seu ouvido. E estranhamente, pode ouvir o som de uma lágrima atingindo uma poça d'água. O cenário novamente mudara. A Lua se encontrava em seu último estágio minguante, extremamente perto de deixar a noite totalmente escura.

Levantou-se, e deu-se conta de que não estava em Shima no ten. A areia onde pisava não era tão fina. Na verdade, pareciam pequenas pedrinhas de cristais, a brilharem timidamente e a machucarem a sola de seu pé descalço. Pegou um pouco dela entre as mãos e a analisou com cuidado, deixando aquela tarefa de lado, ao perceber a silhueta que se encontrava de pé na beira do mar.

Estava com rosto voltado em direção ao mar, então a única coisa que conseguia ver eram suas costas cobertas pelo vestido de cor carmim. E seus cabelos negros, a caírem trançados até o quadril.

Conhecia aquela silhueta. Por isso, avançou, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a seus olhos. Era sua mãe. Sua mãe, idêntica a ela. Anos mais jovem. Provavelmente com sua idade atual. Sua mãe, notou, grávida.

Observou-a alisar a barriga grande e sorriu fracamente. Um sorriso a desaparecer de seus lábios, ao perceber as lágrimas escorrerem pela face clara e triste.

Será que ela não estava feliz com sua gravidez?

# Por que insiste nisto?

A voz masculina a sobressaltou, e só então percebeu a presença de um homem sentado sobre uma pedra, há alguns metros delas. Os olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, a fazendo reconhecê-lo com um Youkai. O mesmo que a havia salvado dos Lobos. O mesmo que a havia aprisionado àquele local. O irmão mais velho de seu amor.

Entretanto, apenas percebeu que ele não falava com ela, mas sim com sua mãe, quando a viu sorrir e virar o rosto para ele.

Sua mãe o conhecia? Sua mãe conhecia o irmão dele?

# Se deixasse que a matassem nada disso estaria acontecendo. – ele continuou.

Mas não deu atenção a frieza de suas palavras, enquanto a mandava matar a criança que sua mãe carregava no ventre. O choque pela descoberta desta amizade ainda pulsava forte em sua cabeça.

_"Existem outras razões…"_

Lembrava-se de ouvi-lo dizer tais palavras ao questioná-lo sobre a razão que o levara até ela. Teria ele ido ao seu encontro por tê-la reconhecido? Por ter visto sua mãe nela? Não seria difícil confundi-las. Olhando-a dali, conseguia notar que as únicas diferenças entre elas eram, a cor dos olhos e o comprimento dos cabelos.

Mas como sua mãe havia o conhecido e iniciado uma amizade com ele? Teria sido quando fugira e conhecera seu pai? Teria sido quando ela penetrara Batsu para atacar a cidade na companhia das outras Miko? Se assim o fosse, como ele a aceitaria como amiga, quando a vira invadir seu reino para assassinar seu pai e a mulher com quem ele vivia e havia tido um filho?

Não. Ele não poderia ser seu pai. Ele era um Youkai e ela era totalmente Humana. E se ele fosse seu pai não estaria tratando a gravidez de sua mãe com tanta frieza, estaria?

Seria aquilo um truque de sua mente? Ou o que assistia realmente acontecera? Mas como poderia estar vendo algo que na verdade era uma memória de sua falecida mãe?

# Ela é minha filha. - ela disse num sorriso terno.

# A filha de um…

# Ela é minha filha. - seu tom foi mais violento e definitivo. Como se o ameaçasse e desafiasse a continuar a frase. – Não importa em que circunstancia… ela foi me presenteada. Ela é minha filha. Vou amá-la com todo meu coração. Cuidar e protegê-la com toda a força de minha alma.

Silêncio. Palavras não foram trocadas, mas ela sabia que as trocas de olhares entre eles eram uma conversa. O que significava aquilo? Provavelmente ela chorava por estar exilada em sua gravidez. Ouvira falar que mulheres grávidas tinham uma mudança estranha de humor. Mas o que ele fazia ali? E a qual circunstancia, sua mãe se referia? Ela não amava seu pai? E por que aquele Youkai se incomodava com o que acontecia a ela?

Mordeu o lábio e voltou a olhar para a mãe. Era óbvio que estava em suas lembranças. Mas por que via o que apenas sua mãe e aquele Youkai sabiam? A morte gostava de fazer aquelas espécies de jogos?

# Mulheres normais não veriam as coisas dessa maneira. – ele disse. Uma irritação infantil sendo facilmente notada em sua voz grave.

# Não sou uma mulher normal. – sorriu um sorriso lindo, naquele momento, suas mãos ainda apoiadas em seu ventre, enquanto abaixava a cabeça para admirar o local com carinho. – E ela muito menos será uma mulher normal.

Novamente a troca enigmática de olhares. Mas existia algo ali que ela conseguia entender muito bem. Um sentimento que ela aprendera enquanto se encontrava longe de Shima no Ten. Sua mãe amaria aquele Youkai? Aquele Youkai amaria sua mãe? Seria por isso aquela preocupação?

# Como sabe que ela é uma menina? - perguntou com um pouco de irritação. Seus olhos dourados e místicos ainda fixos nela com intensidade.

Sua mãe não respondeu de imediato. Sorrindo de forma carinhosa, olhou para a Lua Minguante por rápidos segundos, antes de fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente. Sua mão deslizou sobre seu ventre e voltou-se para o Youkai, não parecendo preocupada com o fato de fazê-lo esperar.

Aproveitou aquele silêncio para estudar sua mãe. Não, ela não parecia infeliz com o fato de que em breve iria lhe dar a luz. Mas por que ela chorava? Será que já imaginava a vida que elas teriam mais tarde? Mas como ela sabia que estaria esperando uma menina? Este conhecimento apenas não vinha depois que a criança nascia? Ou existia meios para descobri-lo antes?

# Você não sabe que ela é uma menina? - respondeu com outro questionamento. O sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios, evidenciando que brincava com ele. – O todo poderoso Sesshoumaru, o Primogênito do grande Inu no Taisho, não consegue decifrar? - os olhos dourados brilharam em irritação.

_Há uma coisa que precisa saber…_

O choro infantil cortou o ar, em tom alto e de desespero. Ainda estava de pé na mesma praia, mas agora a Lua Cheia brilhava alta no céu escuro. E, o objeto de sua atenção, era a pequena cabana que havia sido erguida a poucos centímetros do início da areia da praia. Cabana de onde vinha o choro do bebê. E onde, sem perceber como, entrou sorrateiramente segundos depois.

O local era pequeno, mas transmitia certo conforto. Uma cesta de frutas estava abandonada no canto esquerdo ao lado da porta, junto a uma outra, onde as mais diversas ervas estavam arrumadas. No canto direito, quase que diretamente diante da porta, ela pode ver a pequena cama. Os lençóis estavam emaranhados e cobertos de sangue. E no meio daquilo tudo ela pode ver sua mãe.

A expressão em sua face demonstrava cansaço. Seu rosto estava molhado pelo suor e, ela pode notar, por lágrimas. Sua respiração era ofegante e sófrega. E seus olhos pareciam almejar se fechar. Pensou em dar um passo a frente, verificar se ela estava sangrando, mas aquela idéia imediatamente fugiu-lhe da mente. Os olhos de sua mãe transmitiam preocupação e estavam fixos em um ponto ao seu lado.

# Como… ela… está…? - a voz fraca veio antes que ela pudesse se virar e ter a visão do Youkai encolhido contra a parede.

A sua frente, pode ver o irmão daquele que amava. Sesshoumaru estava coberto de sangue, e agarrado fortemente a um pequeno embrulho de onde, baixos lamentos escapavam: Como se alguém, aos poucos, estivesse conseguindo controlar seu choro. E o ar lhe faltou, quando ele trocou sua posição e o pequeno embrulho em seus braços se moveu, lhe revelando um pequeno bebê; um recém-nascido.

# Droga, Sesshoumaru! Droga… Como ela está? - distante em sua mente, ouviu a voz feminina praguejar. Mas não se moveu. Não lhe importava o fato de que, sua mãe, ensanguentada tentava levantar da cama. O que lhe importava é que, naquele momento, via a si mesma, com poucos minutos de nascida, nos braços de um Youkai.

Um Youkai que mantinha os dentes trincados. E que, ao erguer a cabeça, mostrou-lhe os olhos vermelhos. Olhos que estavam sendo contaminados por algum desejo negro. O observou fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça antes de abaixar a cabeça novamente.

# Ela está bem! - ele rosnou por entre os dentes. Sua voz soando mortalmente perigosa. - Fique onde está! A menina está bem! Não se aproxime de nós!

A ordem a fez franzir o cenho. Por que ele não deixava sua mãe se aproximar dela? Por que ele a segurava nos braços? Por que ele estava ali e não as Miko? E por que, aquela energia negra a rodeava?

Tudo se apagou.

Piscou, e novamente estava na praia de Shima no Ten. Mordeu o lábio e virou o rosto. Há poucos passos, parada de pé à beira do mar, pode ver a si mesma. Os olhos vermelhos e a face manchada pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Lembrava-se daquela noite. Durante todo aquele dia havia sentido uma angústia terrível. Tivera pesadelos durante a noite e até mesmo chegara a sonhar acordada. Recordava-se que a dor e o desespero tornara-se insuportável e por isso, antes que começasse a chorar na frente de todas, correra e se isolara na praia proibida. Ali, de pé chorara e sentira medo, sem motivo algum. Um medo que não lhe pertencia. Uma dor que não lhe pertencia. Mas ainda assim, fazia seu coração sangrar.

Viu-se se colocar de joelhos, com as mãos fechadas sobre o peito e deu um passo a frente. Tocando o próprio peito, lembrou-se da dor que sentiu naquele momento. Cegando-a e fazendo encolher-se em sinal de proteção, e ignorar o fato de estar molhando e sujando suas vestes de terra.

_Kagome…_

A voz novamente foi sussurrada, carregada pelo vento. Mas soube que aquela que estava a sua frente não foi capaz de ouvi-la. E perguntou-se, novamente, o que estava lhe acontecendo. Por que estava revivendo seu passado? Por que conseguia ver sua mãe, muito antes de chegar a nascer?

E então, seus olhos se estreitaram. Suas mãos, as mãos de seu passado, e que estavam tocando seu peito, começaram a brilhar como se sua energia Miko - energia que apenas descobriu ter quando estava longe da Ilha - estivesse sendo concentrada ali. Mas ao contrário do rosa claro e puro, via uma cor escura; Um vermelho extremamente escuro.

Deu um passo a frente e se abaixou ao seu lado, aceditando estar vendo o que não existia. Estremeceu; Não estava vendo coisas. A energia que brotava em suas mãos realmente era maligna.

Olhou para o seu rosto, querendo confirmar, que aquela realmente era ela, momentos antes de Inuyasha aparecer, sendo trazido pelas ondas. E sentiu o sangue gelar quando confirmou isso. Mas como era possível? Como uma energia maligna como aquela poderia estar saindo de seu corpo? Ela não era uma Miko? Não era capaz de produzir uma Hama no Ya perfeita? Então como aquilo era possível?

Levantou-se com brutalidade, ao mesmo tempo que a Kagome a sua frente, fazia o mesmo. Segundos depois, a fita espacou de seus cabelos, e foi levada pelo vento até o corpo dele: O corpo do único que amara e seria capaz de amar.

_Kagome… Há uma coisa que preciso lhe contar…_

Piscou. E tudo desapareceu.

Onde estava e o que estava lhe acontecendo? Por que a voz feminina continuava a lhe chamar? Insistia que tinha algo para lhe dizer? Por que tinha de ver tudo aquilo?

Girou no mesmo lugar, sentindo a areia e a água gelada em seus pés. Estaria fadada a ficar presa ali, voltando para o ponto de partida a cada minuto, até que finalmente perdesse a razão? Seria aquele realmente seu inferno?

Se não estava morta. Se tudo o que passara com Inuyasha não havia sido um sonho. Então… o que era aquilo tudo?

Não queria ter de viver daquela maneira. Queria sair dali. Queria reencontrar Inuyasha. Mas não sabia como. Se ao menos soubesse onde estava, e como havia parado ali, poderia tentar algo para se livrar daquele lugar.

Abaixou a cabeça. Olhando para as mãos abertas, e antes que pudesse se dar conta, uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e caiu sobre a terra. Será que aquele quem lhe chamava tinha as respostas para isso? Queria ela, que respondesse seu chamado, para poder dizer o que tanto ela almejava lhe contar?

Mas quem lhe chamava? Conhecia aquela voz. Então por que não conseguia se lembrar do nome de sua dona?

_Kagome…_

# Mama!

Piscou e virou o rosto em direção a voz que acabava de sussurrar 'mama'. E viu a si mesma, ainda pequena, tomar foco lentamente bem diante de seus olhos, Usando um dos vestidos que sua mãe havia lhe feito, viu-se correr até a mãe, que estava sentada em uma manta na areia da praia.

# Já lhe disse que não deveria correr por ai desta forma. – sua mãe disse em um tom cálido. A leve censura podia ser notada.

Sim, agora se lembrava. A voz que ouvia lhe chamar era de sua mãe. Como pudera esquecer se do som da voz de sua própria mãe? Quando fora aquela voz que a colocara para dormir e a acalmara por tantas vezes.

# Gomen, Mama. – abaixando a cabeça, a pequena criança, se ajoelhou diante da mãe. Mas, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia, depois dos pedidos de desculpas, ela não ergueu a cabeça.

Dando um passo para frente, Kagome viu a mãe tocar-lhe o queixo, obrigando-a a encará-la. A face tranquila, se tornando uma preocupada quando viu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos infantis. Não se lembrava daquilo. Em nenhum lugar de sua mente, via a cena diante de seus olhos.

# O que houve, Kagome? – tocou-lhe a face com delicadeza, limpando suas lágrimas. Afinal sabia que não estava a chorar por causa da reprimenda. – O que aconteceu? – a pequena menina mordeu o lábio. – Kagome?

# Eu sei que não devia estar ouvindo, mama… - olhou-a com culpa. – Mas realmente foi sem querer desta vez… - a criança abaixou a cabeça. – Eu estava brincando atrás de uma árvore quando Haru-sama e vovó se aproximaram. Elas estavam discutindo e elas não me viram, mama.

# O que elas discutiam? – a voz séria, não deixou de ser para ela um conforto. Era como se sua mãe soubesse exatamente o que a havia ferido.

# Vovó… vovó… - gaguejou, os lábios tremendo. – Me chamou de aberração. – choramingou. – Por que vovó me chamou disso mama? Por que vovó me trata desta maneira? Por que todos me excluem?

Houve uma longa pausa, onde sua mãe pegou a pequena menina no colo, alisando sua face e segurando suas pequenas mãos com força. E Kagome teve certeza. Não se lembrava daquilo. Nada em sua infância parecia com aquilo. Mas sabia que aquilo havia acontecido. Como poderia se explicar isso?

# Você é algo que eles não entendem. Pois você é algo que eles nunca viram antes. E por lhe temerem… eles acabam por lhe excluir, meu amor. Mas você não é uma aberração.

# Por que vovó me chama assim? – murmurou magoada.

Sua mãe respirou profundamente. E beijou-lhe a testa, antes de sussurrar palavras em uma língua que ela não foi capaz de compreender.

# Sua avó também não entende. – disse numa voz quase morta. – Mas ela lhe ama apesar de tudo. – a criança fez uma careta, mostrando não acreditar. – Ouça Kagome… Há uma coisa que preciso lhe contar. Então preste atenção. – a criança fez um gesto afirmativo. – Isto é algo extremamente importante meu amor. – sussurrou-lhe. – Você não nasceu como todas elas e muito menos para ser igual a elas.

Kagome deu um passo a frente, ouvindo a mãe falar consigo quando mais jovem. Sabia daquilo, pois descobrira isto ao lado de Inuyasha. Mas se sua mãe lhe contara aquilo, por que não conseguia lembrar?

# Embora quase ninguém saiba… você é uma raridade. Não existe ninguém como você e nem existirá. – tocou-lhe os cabelos, jogando os fios negros para trás de sua orelha. – Você não nasceu a toa meu anjo. Você nasceu para um propósito. – sorriu de forma triste. – Ou melhor, para vários propósitos.

# Não entendo, mama.

Sorrindo, sua mãe tocou-lhe o peito, sobre seu coração, com as duas mãos.

# Você nasceu para curar um coração que foi rompido injustamente. – respondeu. – Você amará meu anjo. Será amada. Como nenhuma delas foi ou será capaz de amar e ser amada. Você amará para trazer a liberdade para o coração condenado que é conectado ao seu desde sempre. Nasceu para completar um coração incompleto. Para curar um coração doente.

Preocupada, a criança tocou o peito, sobre as mãos da mãe.

# Meu coração é pela metade, mama?

# Em termos fictícios sim, meu anjo. – ela sorriu. – Mas quando encontrar sua outra metade, você o completará e terá o seu completo. – o olhar de sua mãe se tornou melancólico, enquanto analisava a pequena mão posta sobre a sua, que ainda estava apoiada no coração da criança.

# A outra metade é de um menino, mama? – ela sorriu e confirmou. – Mas como vou encontrar um menino, mama? Aqui em Shima não há meninos, mama. E elas não me deixariam sair para procurá-lo.

# Ele virá até você. – sorriu. – Em seu momento de dor, você o chamará para salvá-lo e ele atenderá seu pedido. Nenhuma barreira os separará. E quando isso acontecer, você e ele não serão mais separados. Mesmo que a distância venha a se colocar entre vocês. Mesmo que forças maiores se coloquem entre vocês. Vocês estarão unidos para sempre. – a pequena sorriu, imaginando-se ao lado de alguém que iria amá-la e a quem iria amar.

Kagome fechou a mão com força e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. Sua mãe e ela já haviam conversado sobre Inuyasha. Sua mãe sabia que ela e Inuyasha iriam se encontrar num futuro, e que ele a tiraria de lá.

Levou a mão até o peito, e fechou os olhos. Agora entendia o que sentira aquela noite. A dor e a angústia vinha de Inuyasha que acreditava ter sido traído por seu pai, e minutos depois foi atacado. Fora por isso que ele viera a Shima no Ten. Ele ultrapassara a barreira por que ela o levara até lá. Ele sobrevivera e não morrera afogado, por que as únicas águas que ele enfrentara fora as da praia de Shima.

Por isso, não conseguira dar as costas para ele. Por isso, sentira alegria e tranquilidade quando, depois de socorrê-lo, viu que ainda respirava. Havia se esquecido das palavras de sua mãe, mas seu coração o reconhecera. Porém, como isso era possível? Como ela e Inuyasha poderiam ser a metade do coração um do outro, se nasceram em situações completamente diferentes. Em anos diferentes.

# Não entendo… - sussurrou. Esquecendo-se que ninguém ali era capaz de ouvi-la. Que estava totalmente sozinha e aprisionada no que deveria ser sua mente. O que aquilo tudo realmente deveria significar?

# Mas por que me chamam de aberração? – sua voz infantil voltou a ecoar, rompendo o silêncio com a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente. Afinal, aquilo não explicava a razão para ser excluída, temida e odiada. - Por que me tratam como se eu não fosse como elas?

E com um suspiro, sua mãe olhou para o céu. Os olhos castanhos, deixando uma lágrima singular correr, antes de sorrir e voltar o olhar para a filha em seus braços.

# Me perdoe… – pediu-lhe – Você não era para ter nascido humana, meu amor. – sorriu depressivamente, agarrando a menina num abraço forte, para então sussurrar. – Você é filha de um Youkai.

Kagome recuou um passo, chocada com o que acabara de ouvir. Sacudiu a cabeça. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos e recuou mais um passo, ao mesmo tempo em que o cenário ao seu redor desaparecia e ela voltava a ficar sozinha na praia. Não podia ter ouvido direito. Aquilo tinha de ser uma peça de sua mente. Olhou para os lados. Não tinha como ser filha de um Youkai. Se assim o fosse era para ter nascido Hanyou e não totalmente Humana.

_"As pessoas temem o que elas não podem explicar."_

Era isso o que sua mãe queria lhe dizer quando falara aquelas palavras? Que era para ter nascido uma Hanyou, e sem qualquer possibilidade de ser uma Miko?

Sacudiu a cabeça novamente com violência. Não podia ser verdade. Era humana. Era uma Miko legítima. Não havia como isso acontecer se realmente fosse filha de uma Humana com um Youkai.

# Mas é a verdade…

Ao som da voz da mãe Kagome parou e virou, chocando-se ao ver a mulher que lhe dera a luz parada a poucos passos de si. O corpo – da mesma maneira que ela se recordava – coberto por um vestido claro. E os olhos, compreensivos, voltados para ela. E não para uma versão mais jovem de si.

# O que…?

O que estava acontecendo?

# Não tenha medo, Kagome.

Ela deu um passo em sua direção. A mão estendida para tentar tocar-lhe. Mas, com medo, Kagome recuou, encolhendo o corpo para se proteger. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, exasperada, e sentiu ainda mais lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

# Você não está morta. – sua mãe lhe disse, como se conseguisse ler seus pensamentos. E Kagome olhou-a sem compreender. As palavras sendo incapazes de abandonar seus lábios, uma vez que se encontrava demasiadamente confusa. – Você está presa em sua própria mente enquanto seu corpo se recupera. – explicou-lhe.

Atordoada, Kagome tornou a se afastar, quando sua mãe fez um gesto querendo se aproximar. Caiu no chão, abraçando a cabeça, que começara a doer violentamente, Gemeu de dor, e sentiu mãos fecharem-se em seu ombro. Sua mãe havia se abaixado diante de si, e a segurava como se um pouco menos de força fosse capaz de deixá-la cair.

# Seja forte, Kagome. Não vá se perder agora. – mandou, com a mesma voz firme que ela se lembrava. – Você não está morta… assim como eu também não estou.

Não estava?

Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, olhando assustada para a mulher a lhe segurar. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

# Como…? – a pergunta saiu em sussurro morto.

# Antes disso há uma coisa que precisa saber… - ela tocou sua face. O toque suave a fazendo se recordar de sua infância. – Há uma coisa que você precisa aceitar. Precisa compreender. Você não era para ter sido Humana, Kagome. – Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se afastar violentamente do toque de sua mãe. – Você foi gerada por um Youkai e uma Humana. Você foi gerada para ser uma Hanyou.

Abriu os olhos, para a visão embaçada de sua mãe.

# Por que está fazendo isso? – questionou. Sua voz deixando transparecer a dor.

# Foi por isso que apaguei sua memória naquela noite. – ela lhe disse, sem deixá-la se livrar de seu toque. – Você não foi capaz de suportar isso naquele dia. Mas agora você é adulta o suficiente para compreender isso. Seu pai era um Youkai. Seu pai é… um Youkai.

# Como…? – sussurrou, desistindo de lutar contra o que quer que fosse. – Como posso ser então… uma Humana? – olhou-a com ansiedade, esperando que a incapacidade de responder aquelas perguntas a levasse a revelar que tudo não passava de um truque. – Como posso ser uma Miko legítima?

O olhar que sua mãe lhe deu foi de piedade e medo. Alisando-lhe a face e em seguida pousando a mão em seu coração, ela sorriu levemente, antes de lhe olhar nos olhos.

# Porque, meu anjo, você me foi prometida em um sonho. – sussurrou. – Você Kagome… Nasceu Humana e Miko por ter sido prometida assim. Possui os dois sangues mais poderosos em seu corpo, mas ainda assim é a mais pura das Humanas. Você… é aquela quem todos procuram. Aquela a quem todos querem, em busca de poder. Você nasceu assim por que ela assim o havia previsto…

Sentiu os dedos de sua mãe em sua nuca e fechou os olhos. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha, quando ela pronunciou as palavras que fizeram tudo desaparecer de sua mente, a levando para o fundo de um abismo.

# Você… minha filha… é a quinta profecia de Midoriku.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuki…**

ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ

Himitsu – Segredo


	40. Eikô

**Marcas de um pecado****  
**

ღ

**Eikô**

\Capítulo Quarenta\

ღ

ღ

**Dia 02…**

**.**

Kagome abriu os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas deslisarem por sua face. Erguendo a cabeça, puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, antes de fixar a atenção na linha do horizonte a sua frente. As águas da praia tocando seus pés com a suavidade de uma pluma; E a presença de sua mãe, a suas costas, lhe sendo totalmente clara.

Novamente estava parada no ponto onde tudo começara: Onde começara seus sonhos; onde começara sua vida.

# A quinta profecia?

Sua voz saiu num sussurro. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para a mãe de soslaio. E com um simples gesto da cabeça, obteve a resposta positiva, fazendo com que seu sangue gelasse. Olhou para frente e respirou profundamente. Como se esperasse que tudo aquilo desaparecesse e despertasse daquele terrível pesadelo.

A quinta profecia não era uma criança? Uma criança que teria seu nascimento marcado pelo nascer de um dia avermelhado?

# Assim o seria se fosse interpretada ao pé da letra. – ela falou próximo ao seu ouvido. – Tomaram a palavra despertar como nascimento. Mas não era isso o que Midoriku queria dizer.

# O que ela queria dizer?

Silêncio. Apenas o som das ondas quebrando, ecoava baixo, tocando uma sinfonia para elas. Respirou profundamente e sentiu a mãe dar mais um passo a frente. A respiração dela em seu ouvido, lhe deixando claro o quão próximo ela estava.

# Você se lembra do dia anterior àquele que marcou o início da profecia?

Se lembrava? Sim. Recordava-se perfeitamente daquele dia. Da noite em que foi sequestrada; em que um Youkai, Ykawa, tentou tomá-la dos braços de Inuyasha, para fazê-la sua Contratante e esposa. Foi naquele dia que Inuyasha a beijou pela primeira vez. O primeiro beijo de sua vida, assim que ele a salvou dos braços do inimigo.

# Você quase morreu naquele dia. – acrescentou.

A lembrança voltou a sua mente. Recordou-se da dor que sentiu quando Ykawa atingiu-a na barriga. A dor dilacerante de um ataque que deveria ter-lhe matado, não apenas pela força que o Youkai colocara no punho, mas também pela energia que ele acumulara em seu ataque para poder atingi-la.

Sua testa se franziu com leveza. Naquela época não pensou muito a respeito do motivo pelo qual conseguira sobreviver. A expectativa de uma vida ao lado de Inuyasha, a descoberta dos sentimentos dele em relação a si, apagaram tudo de sua mente. Nada lhe importava além dele.

# Era para você ter morrido. Por que não morreu?

Inalou o ar com força. As imagens daquele dia, daquele momento, voltando a sua mente, e lhe fazendo recordar, também, do frio que sentiu na barriga milésimos de segundos depois de o ataque de Ykawa acontecer. Sim. Lembrava da sensação que substituiu a dor e tornou todo seu corpo dormente.

# Hama… – murmurou. Seus olhos perdendo o foco, enquanto miravam um ponto perdido no horizonte.

# Sim. Uma situação semelhante ao que aconteceu há alguns dias atrás. – sua mãe disse em seu ouvido. – Mas com uma intensidade bem menor. Naquele dia, para se proteger, seu corpo libertou o poder que havia sido lacrado no dia de seu nascimento. Naquele dia… você despertou.

Kagome virou de frente para a mãe em um único giro. Mas não conseguiu pronunciar som algum. A mulher que havia lhe trazido a vida, não havia envelhecido um dia sequer desde a última vez que a vira, mas ainda assim, lhe era diferente. Algo nela havia mudado.

# Há o bem e o mal dentro de todos, Kagome. O que todos se chamam de Yin e Yang. As trevas e a luz. Mas em você tudo é mais intenso. E nesta batalha, quando ainda era um bebê… os dois acabaram por se lacrar, negando assim o controle de um sobre o outro. Afinal, essa guerra entre eles, poderia acabar por matar-lhe. E eles não queriam que isso acontecesse. Mas, mesmo assim, vez ou outra, você o manifestava. Em momentos de raiva, medo ou dor excessivo, seu poder, controlado por suas trevas, era liberado.

Sua imagem ajoelhada na areia, na noite em que Inuyasha chegou em Shima no Ten, lhe veio a mente. Juntamente àquela da lembrança em que sua mãe segurava sua mão.

# Não havia Hama… – sua voz veio morta, e viu-se engolindo seco. – Nunca houve Hama.

Lembrou-se de ver a si mesma, recém-nascida, nos braços dor irmão de Inuyasha. A luz negra e vermelha que rodeava, singelamente seu corpo. Da pequena tatuagem que aos poucos ia desaparecendo de sua testa. Um símbolo que ela já havia visto em algum lugar. Uma estrela de quatro pontas vermelhas. Uma estrela que não tinha centro. A mesma estrela que Midoriku possuía tatuada em sua testa.

# Você nunca foi inteiramente feliz na Ilha das Miko. – ela disse. – Sempre viveu em constante medo e depressão. Aqui… – tocou o coração dela com o dedo indicador. – Mesmo lacrados e comigo ao seu lado… quem predominava não era a Hama. – olhou-a nos olhos. – Depois que saiu daqui… depois que conheceu Inuyasha… o mal recuou. Mas, ainda assim, você não estava feliz o suficiente para liberar a Hama.

Abaixou o olhar, desviando-os de sua mãe, recordando-se de tudo o que havia visto. Ainda sentia-se atordoada. Não conseguia acreditar que era a menina que as Miko caçavam, por ser a única esperança de salvação delas. Não podia ser ela, quando as Miko a tiveram por tantos anos ao seu lado, a desprezando e a tratando como se fosse… nada.

# Devido ao tempo que passou nessa depressão, a Hama adormeceu. Recolheu-se pois não era necessária. Por isso, não seria tão fácil despertá-la… - fez uma pausa. – E então aconteceu… O golpe que poderia ter lhe matado, rompeu o lacre ao qual o bem e o mal em você foram submetidos. Para proteger sua vida, sua alma os fundiu. E por você estar feliz ao lado de Inuyasha. Por você o estar amando. A Hama dominou.

Sentiu o toque em seu queixo. E, piscando demoradamente, aceitou a ordem silenciosa de olhar para a mãe.

# Foi isso o que Midoriku queria dizer com despertar. Era o seu despertar. O despertar completo de sua alma lacrada.

Kagome mordeu o lábio. Sim. Apenas depois daquele episódio é que começara a lançar uma Hama. Não havia como contestar aquilo. E, incapaz de dizer mais nada àquele respeito, pegou-se pensando onde estava. O que lhe acontecera. E por que sua mãe estava ali, dizendo-se viva, quando passara tantos anos, acreditando que ela estava morta. E o que significa aquelas visões que tivera dela juntamente ao irmão de Inuyasha.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, sua mãe lhe sorriu ternamente e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se.

# Há mais coisas que preciso lhe mostrar.

E tudo mudou. A praia de Shima no Ten desapareceu diante de seus olhos, justamente a sua mãe. E logo se viu parada perto da janela de um quarto. Uma tempestade violenta caía no exterior, tentando limpar o rastro de destruição que, aos poucos, ia tomando foco a sua frente.

Ouviu um gemido de lamentação e virou o rosto. Encolhida no canto do quarto e uma mulher de cabelos embaraçados, e vestida num traje elegante – que havia sido arruinado – se sacudia para frente e para trás, segurando em seus braços uma pequena trouxa de roupas.

Não havia dúvidas de quem era.

# Inuyasha… – Kagome sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos.

Olhou ao redor. O quarto com a decoração infantil, havia sido quase que totalmente destruído. Manchas de sangue e pequenos buracos na parede evidenciavam a batalha que aconteceu naquele local, provavelmente, minutos mais cedo. Trêmula, avançou e se ajoelhou ao lado da mãe de Inuyasha, e olhou para o bebê nos braços dela.

Inuyasha, com poucos meses de vida, dormia tranquilamente, totalmente alheio ao que lhe acontecera. Ao que fazia sua mãe chorar, enquanto alisava-lhe o rosto com carinho; com medo pelo futuro que seu filho teria por causa da ambição Miko.

# O que quer aqui?

A voz de Izayoi foi ríspida, e entretida em admirar Inuyasha, Kagome acabou por se sobressaltar. Erguendo a cabeça, pode ver sua mãe parada no meio do quarto. As vestes Miko – de cor negra e blusa branca de alças curtas – cobrindo seu corpo, e em suas mãos, um arco.

# Quer me destruir ainda mais? – Izayoi ergueu a cabeça, a encarando. Os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas, transmitindo a raiva que ela sentia. Raiva que não pareceu afetar a Miko a sua frente. – Quer se aproveitar de minha fraqueza? Pois lhe digo que não deixarei ninguém tocar em meu filho. Ninguém vai tocar no meu filho! - a voz veio falha, mas soou forte demais quando pronunciou 'meu filho'.

# Não sou sua inimiga. – ela disse, em tom carinhoso, largando o arco e a flecha, para provar suas palavras. – E nem pretendo ser. Não irei tocar em você e nem no seu filho.

Izayoi estreitou os olhos, a analisando com cuidado. A cabeça pendendo um pouco para o lado, enquanto parecia se recordar de algum detalhe importante.

# Você estava aqui. Você estava aqui quando aconteceu. Você não salvou sua líder. – ela disse, depois do que pareceu ser horas, reconhecendo sua face, em meio a tantas outras. – Não fez nada para ajudá-la, quando…

# Não! Não ajudei Mizuni. – moveu levemente a cabeça, em negação. – Não havia razão para defendê-la, se não concordava com ela. Por isso… não movi um dedo… quando seu marido avançou sobre ela e a matou.

Mas fugira antes que Inu no Taisho acabasse por matá-la também. Não iria lutar contra o Youkai. Não seria capaz de usar seus poderes e ensinamentos contra ele, quando ele tinha razão em odiá-las.

# Não pude fazer nada para impedir que a maldição fosse lançada. Mas posso fazer algo agora.

Houve silêncio entre elas. E repentinamente, Izayoi começou a chorar. Deitando a cabeça contra o pequeno bebê, chorou, enquanto pronunciava palavras em uma língua estranha. Língua que ela reconheceu como Miko.

# Nem tudo está perdido, Izayoi-sama. Posso lhe ajudar.

Sua mãe falou no mesmo instante em que um raio cortou o céu e seu som ecoou no ar, em um lamento.

Temendo ter ouvido errado, Izayoi ergueu a cabeça com lentidão, e fixou os olhos violetas sobre ela. Olhos, que ainda derramavam lágrimas pelo sofrimento que seria seu futuro e de seu filho. A Miko sorriu e desviou os olhos para a janela, admirando a tempestade, como se estivesse vendo um dia perfeito do lado de fora.

# Como...? - a voz de Izayoi veio rouca.

# Daqui a alguns meses também vou engravidar. – sua mãe começou em tom baixo. – Mas… Não será pelas regras Miko. – ela se mostrou depressiva. – Darei a luz a uma menina. Ela não será Miko. – olhou para Izayoi, que a encarou sem entender. – Não será Humana… e por isso será considerada impura. Mesmo sendo a mais Humana de todas. – sorriu tristemente, sabendo que Izayoi não estava a entender sua fala enigmática. – Ela poderá ser facilmente corrompida.

# Qual a relação disso com meu filho? – Izayoi perguntou tremulamente.

# Dentro dela existira o bem e o mal de uma forma que não existe em nenhum humano. Nada será impossível para ela. Ela será mais poderosa que qualquer ser Humano ou Youkai. Ela poderá quebrar a maldição. – ela disse levemente. – Ela sobreviverá a maldição que jogaram contra você.

# Por que está fazendo isso? – Izayoi duvidava das intenções dela. - Por que está fazendo isso por mim?

# Temos mais em comum do que imagina, Izayoi-sama. Você precisa de alguém para salvar a seu filho. – não mostrou-se afetada pela desconfiança. – E eu preciso de alguém que impeça minha filha de cair num abismo, e levar o mundo consigo. E o único que pode impedir isso é seu filho. – sorriu. – Mas para isso os os dois terão de ter corações incompletos.

# Naquela noite… você e Inuyasha foram prometidos um ao outro.

Kagome piscou e novamente se viu de pé na praia de Shima no Ten. Sua mãe, a suas costas, lhe falava em um tom mais alto do que o utilizado em sua conversa com Izayoi.

# Usando meu poder combinado ao de Izayoi, montamos seu destino e o de Inuyasha. Seus corações seriam incompletos até o momento em que se encontrassem. E nós sabíamos que um dia isso iria acontecer. – sorriu tristemente, parada atrás de Kagome. – Ou ele necessitaria de você ou você dele. E nesse momento, um chamaria ao outro. O traria ao seu encontro. – fez uma leve pausa. – E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Inuyasha precisou de você e você o trouxe para si, para poder salvá-lo.

Sua mãe se silenciou por alguns momentos. Obviamente estava a esperar que dissesse alguma coisa, mas não era capaz de formar palavra alguma.

# Ele era o único de sua espécie. Assim como você. - anunciou. - O primeiro Hanyou concebido entre o amor entre uma Miko e um Youkai. Assim como você, ele é único. Ele suportaria sua alma. Lhe impediria de ser corrompida. - ela sorriu tristemente. - E para isso a alma dele se corromperia. Mas mesmo com minhas palavras, Izayoi ainda lutou para romper a maldição. Por isso Izayoi acabou por morrer antes do tempo. Enfraqueceu de tanto segurar a si mesma e Inuyasha. Mas ela achou que isso era um preço pequeno a se pagar, uma vez que o filho poderia escapar da maldição.

Novamente, o silêncio.

# Depois daquela noite… Depois que tudo foi feito. Eu fugi. – ela continuou. – Ninguém sabia o que de fato acontecera no quarto do bebê. As Miko pensavam que eu havia tentado salvar nossa soberana, quando na verdade apenas assistira em silêncio o momento em que Inu no Taisho a matou sem piedade. Mesmo não sendo acusada de traição, naquele momento, decidi fugir. Não podia ficar ao lado de pessoas que foram capazes de tamanha maldade. Que haviam mentido apenas para matar e roubar.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Fora mais ou menos assim que ela imaginara as coisas.

# Fiquei meses vagando de cidade em cidade. Omitindo meu verdadeiro nome e origem. E então… eu conheci seu pai.

Franziu o cenho. Não havia gostado do tom de voz que ela havia utilizado para se referir a este momento. E estremeceu, enquanto lágrimas voltavam a escorrer de seus olhos. As imagens que passavam por sua cabeça, depois de tudo o que havia ouvido ali, não eram agradáveis. A perspectiva de seus pensamentos serem, realmente, a verdade, lhe trazia ainda mais dor.

# Pouco tempo depois, descobri que estava grávida. – fez uma pausa. – E foi neste período que as Miko me reencontraram. Capturaram-me e me acusaram de traição e deserção. Culparam-me pelo fracasso em Batsu e o fato de eu manter uma gravidez não me favoreceu. E teriam lhe matado se Haru não estivesse no poder e Sora sentada numa das cadeiras do Conselho. Em compensação, fui exilada.

Kagome se virou de frente para a mãe. Mas ainda assim, não foi capaz de dizer nada. Sentiu o toque delicado em sua face e se lembrou da imagem onde ela e Sesshoumaru se encontravam juntos. Teria sido ali o exílio dela? E como um Youkai fora capaz de quebrar a barreira erguida por Miko, para impedir que ela se comunicasse com o mundo exterior. E como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, sua mãe sorriu.

# Somos as únicas capazes de utilizar a Hama. – disse. – E quando estava grávida de você, tudo pareceu muito mais fácil. Afinal, você, dentre todas, é a mais poderosa. Era fácil enfraquecer a barreira sem que o Conselho percebesse. E Sesshoumaru veio a mim neste momento. A princípio ele queria matar a mulher que era Miko. Uma mulher que fazia parte da raça que trouxera a desgraça para sua família. A mulher que havia trazido morte a suas terras. Ele sentia pelo sofrimento do progenitor e da mulher com quem ele casara. Mas, depois de um tempo, ele passou a vir a mim, não por vingança, mas por me ver como mulher.

Fez-se uma rápida pausa.

# Ele estava lá quando você nasceu. – sorriu levemente. – Ele lhe ajudou a nascer. Foi o primeiro a lhe colocar nos braços. – olhou para baixo. – O conselho me deixou sem suporte e como era filha de um Youkai, você nasceu antes do tempo esperado. E eu teria lhe perdido se Sesshoumaru não estivesse lá para me auxiliar. – olhou-a nos olhos. – Quando elas vieram para ver como andava a gravidez, no nono mês, você já tinha quatro meses de nascida. E, assim como Sesshoumaru, elas ficaram chocadas quando perceberam que era completamente Humana. E sem conseguirem encontrar uma resposta lógica para isso, nos levaram de volta para Shima no Ten. Mas mesmo isso, não serviu para fazê-las lhe verem com bons olhos.

# Você não contou a elas? – sua voz veio baixa. – Não contou a elas sobre a profecia?

# Não podia. – deitou a cabeça no ombro. – Midoriku me fez jurar não fazê-lo. Pois se assim o fosse… tudo seria diferente. Além de haver a possibilidade de elas nunca acreditarem em mim… afinal de contas um Híbrido jamais seria mais puro que um Humano. Poderiam me matar e a ti por esta blasfêmia. E sim… elas seriam capazes de fazer isso. Mesmo que Haru e Sora não o aceitassem.

Sim, ela sabia que as Miko seriam capazes disso. Não duvidava mais de nada a respeito do comportamento das mulheres, que antigamente, eram as mais puras existentes.

# Você cresceu como uma Humana normal. Mas o tempo pareceu correr tão rápido. – sorriu ternamente. – E aos poucos fui percebendo o enfraquecer de seu lado mais puro. Você começou a explodir objetos, sem nem ao menos perceber. Sua tristeza pela maneira que era tratada e excluida, não conseguia ser apagada pelos momentos em que eu tentava lhe fazer sorrir. E por isso procurava ficar ao seu lado o maior tempo possível, pois sabia que um dia teria de lhe abandonar. E sem mim para controlar seu lado corrompido, você estaria vulnerável.

Kagome mordeu o lábio.

# E então, quando Yami começou a atormentar as Miko, soube que em breve meu tempo ao seu lado seria reduzido. Em pouco tempo ele decidiu que precisava de minha alma. A pediu para Haru e para o conselho. E mesmo com Haru e Sora sendo contra, Haru foi obrigada pelo conselho a atender aos pedidos de Yami. Fui entregue a ele.

Kagome se lembrava daquela noite. Sua mãe passara horas ao seu lado, e quando acordara no dia seguinte, estava sem sua mãe. Sem quase nenhuma lembrança de quem havia sido sua mãe.

# E foi então, que eu utilizei todo o meu poder para selar sua mente e a de todas as outras. Bloqueei as memórias que tinha dos dias em que usou seus poderes sem querer. Bloqueei suas lembranças a respeito de meu nome ou minha imagem. Assim como fiz a todos os outros. Na esperança de impedirem que lhe fizessem ainda mais infeliz. E a fim de proteger a mim mesma.

# Como conseguiu escapar de Yami? Como o fez sem que nenhuma delas desconfiasse de sua fuga?

Sua mãe lhe sorriu, e quando deu por si, as duas estavam sentadas, uma ao lado da outra, diante de uma fogueira feita em uma praia.

# Yami me tirou de Shima. Trouxe-me para uma praia que nem esta. Lutei contra ele. Embora ele absorvesse minhas energias com mais facilidade que um vampiro, consegui me livrar dele. Sesshoumaru veio ao meu encontro em seguida. Mas estava semi-morta quando isso aconteceu. – abaixou uma parte das vestes, mostrando as cicatrizes que tinha em seu corpo. – Para me salvar fizemos um pacto e logo me transformou na companheira eterna dele. – deitou a cabeça no ombro, depois de arrumar as roupas. – A principio ele me levou para Batsu, omitindo nossa real ligação. Mas Inu no Taisho foi totalmente contra e indo contra o pai, eu e Sesshoumaru fugimos. Desaparecemos do mapa, ocultamos nossos nomes e nossas imagens e erguemos um reino igual a Batsu. Reino este que é protegido por uma barreira, que apenas se quebra quando dizemos nossos verdadeiros nomes.

Uma barreira de proteção através do nome. Sim, Kagome sabia o que era isso. Já havia ouvido falar, mas nenhuma Miko jamais foi capaz de fazer algo como isso. Era necessária uma grande quantidade de Hama para fazê-lo. Especialmente, pois esse feitiço necessitava alterar as memórias das pessoas.

# Se eu não estou morta… - Kagome olhou ao redor. – Se estamos vivas… - corrigiu-se. – Onde estou?

# Nós estamos em sua mente. Sobre a frágil linha que separa a vida da morte. – sua mãe lhe disse, momentos depois, tocando-lhe a testa com carinho. – Depois do ataque do vampiro e depois de sua queda do abismo seu corpo ficou em demasia fragilizado. Sua alma estava a ponto de se romper, pois seu lado puro e impuro não eram mais capazes de entrar em harmonia para lhe salvar. Eu sentia o romper de sua alma. Por isso pedi para Sesshoumaru ir atrás de você.

Kagome não disse nada, enquanto o cenário novamente mudava para a praia de Shima no Ten.

# Ele era o mais indicado para a realização de um feitiço antigo e extremamente perigoso, que colocaria sua alma em um estado de paralisação. Em outras palavras, por três dias, você ficaria como se estivesse morta, enquanto seu corpo recupera as energias. Enquanto o bem e o mal voltam ao equilibrio. Enquanto sua alma se refaz e lhe torne seguro o despertar.

Lembrou-se do momento em que Sesshoumaru disse-lhe que estava lhe salvando e não matando. Abaixou o olhar. Os olhos azuis passando a refletir a luz vermelha das chamas da fogueira, que continuava diante delas na praia proibida.

# Por que ele era o mais indicado? – questionou.

# Como irmão de Inuyasha, ele possui o mesmo tipo de sangue correndo em suas veias. Ele é o único capaz de romper o pacto sanguíneo que Inuyasha e você fizeram, sem maiores problemas. – Kagome sentiu o toque leve em sua mão e voltou os olhos para a mãe. – A ligação foi totalmente rompida, pois Sesshoumaru tomou de seu corpo o sangue de Inuyasha, e em seguida lhe renegou como Companheira. E ele também foi o mais indicado para isso… pois ele foi o primeiro a lhe tomar nos braços. Foi a energia Youkai dele que controlou a sua, e impediu que seu lado maligno, em seu primeiro choro, acabasse por me matar. Durante o ritual, você sentiria dor, sua energia maligna é que predominaria e mesmo fraca ela poderia provocar danos. Por isso… Sesshoumaru é quem teve de fazer isso.

Kagome fez um leve gesto positivo com a cabeça. E então olhou para sua própria mão, aberta e estendida a sua frente.

# Quanto tempo?

# Dois dias, agora.

Respirou profundamente e franziu o cenho. A figura de Inuyasha voltando a sua mente, no mesmo momento em que se recordava de Aya. Teria conseguido fazer com que Inuyasha visse a verdade, ou ele estaria aceitando os carinhos de Aya. Não. Teria de voltar imediatamente para seu estado são, para ir atrás de Inuyasha. Para mostrar-lhe que estava viva.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

# Não chore. – sentiu os dedos de sua mãe, limpando as lágrimas. – Sesshoumaru trará Inuyasha até nós. Ele precisa saber de toda a verdade. E especialmente sobre a maldição jogada sobre ele. – sorriu-lhe. – Ele apenas ama a você.

# Poderemos ficar juntos?

# Sim… vocês poderão ficar juntos. A maldição será quebrada assim que você abrir os olhos. – sorriu novamente, e Kagome lhe sorriu de volta.

Houve silêncio. Silêncio onde Kagome ficou a imaginar como seria sua vida com Inuyasha quando se reencontrassem. Primeiro daria um fim em Aya, com suas próprias mãos. E depois os dois poderiam viver o que sempre quiseram. Poderiam voltar para Batsu. Poderiam ser casar e ela poderia dar a ele, filhos. Sorriu.

# Você se casou com Sesshoumaru? - questionou.

# Sim. - sorriu de forma apaixonada. - E nós tivemos uma filha. Rin. Ao contrário de você ela é uma Hanyou de verdade. Ela é mais parecida com Sesshoumaru, mas o feitiço ao redor dela a deixa mais parecida comigo. - deitou a cabeça no ombro. - Mas é sensível a Hama. Vez ou outra ela consegue liberar o poder das Miko. E, ao contrário dos Hanyou ou Youkais, ela não é afetada por esse poder tão facilmente. - olhou carinhosamente para Kagome. - Vai gostar de conhecê-la. Assim como ela vai adorar lhe conhecer. Rin nunca lhe viu, mas sonha com você, embora não faça idéia do que isso significa.

Sorriu. Até pouco tempo atrás não tinha absolutamente quase nada, e agora, estava a beira de uma vida eterna ao lado de Inuyasha. Possuía sua mãe de volta, um padrasto e uma irmã mais nova. E logo estaria acordada para poder usufruir desta felicidade.

Mas então se viu voltando a realidade. Todas as coisas que sua mãe havia lhe dito, voltando com rapidez para sua mente e lhe fazendo esquecer de Inuyasha. Se ela era a quinta profecia de Midoriku, então haviam pessoas atrás dela, e obviamente não demorariam muito para descobrir a verdadeira mensagem contida na profecia da antiga Miko. E quando isso acontecesse, viriam atrás dela. A caçariam. Não lhe deixariam em paz até que lhe encontrassem.

# O que eles irão fazer quando me capturarem? Se conseguirem me capturar? - questionou.

# As Miko a terão como Deusa. Lhe usarão para provar a humanidade que são as humanas mais poderosas e puras. Que podem contra todo e qualquer Youkai. Lhe pedirão para esquecer as mágoas do passado.

Kagome riu sem emoção. Jamais seria capaz de esquecer o que elas lhe fizeram. Do que fizeram a sua mãe.

# Se os outros lhe encontrarem… Este fará questão de libertar seu lado maligno, destruindo sua Hama ou tomando-a a seu favor. - começou em tom sombrio. - Tendo você ao seu lado, ele poderá usar seu poder, e provar que as Miko apenas usaram de seu bom nome para enganar a todos. A humanidade se voltará contra as Miko. As Miko serão caçadas e exterminadas. Os Youkais emergirão e controlarão o mundo. Entraremos em um mundo de escravisão Humana. E você, será o centro de tudo.

# Isso não parece justo. - comentou. - Em todas as duas parece que eu perco.

_"Não poderei ficar com Inuyasha em nenhuma das duas opções."_

# Por isso que eu lhe escondi de tudo e todos. - tocou-lhe o rosto. - Você não pode se deixar levar por ninguém. O equilibrio em você é que é importante. A Hama vem a tona, sim, mas ela e seu lado maligno estão em harmonia. E é assim que deve continuar.

Kagome fez um gesto leve com a cabeça. Mas, minutos depois sua testa se franziu em contrariedade. E olhou para as próprias mãos novamente: O bem e o mal estavam nela, e apenas não havia se rendido ao mal por amar Inuyasha.

O bem e o mal. Luz e trevas. Sangue Miko e sangue Youkai. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a mãe, que durante todo o tempo a esteve admirando, e que agora lhe transmitia um olhar preocupado. Fechou as mãos e olhou para frente enquanto mordia o lábio. Em algum momento ela havia dito que a história se repetira. Ela não transmitira o amor que sentira por seu pai, da mesma forma que transmitia ao pronunciar o nome de Sesshoumaru. Ela havia evitado falar de seu pai.

# Quem é meu pai? - perguntou, antes que perdesse a coragem de fazê-lo.

# Kagome… eu…

O temor. O hezitar.

Tudo isso, apenas para confirmar o que martelava em sua cabeça.

Fechou os olhos, e puxou o ar com força pelos lábios. Não podia deixar-se quebrar ainda. Não até ouvir tudo claramente, pelos lábios dela.

# Você não o amava, não é mesmo, kaa-san? - pegou-se a perguntar, naquele momento se sentindo uma criança desprotegida. Abriu os olhos e então, olhou a mãe, enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. - Você não o queria, não é?

# Não, Kagome… eu não o amava.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e trincou os dentes, para evitar deixar um urro de dor escapar-lhe os lábios. Erguendo-se velozmente, acabou por derrubar a cadeira no chão, enquanto via a densa camada de energia pura ir aos poucos se dissipando. Abriu a porta, e pode ouvir a conversa de alguns serviçais que possuiam sangue Youkai e também haviam sido atingidos pela explosão de Hama. E sem pensar duas vezes, correu em direção ao quarto onde sua mulher se encontrava trancafiada.

Sabia que aquela energia não viera de sua mulher, e sim da filha dela. Por isso, seu corpo havia sido violentamente queimado pela Hama, afinal ainda estava cansado por ter sustentado tanto do poder dela dias antes. Sem pensar duas vezes, e ignorando a ardencia insuportavel, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. A densa camada de Hama dominava todo o cômodo e ele se sentiu claustrofóbico.

Trincou os dentes e olhou para a cama onde Kagome havia sido colocada. A menina estava ali, mas a barreira erguida ao redor dela havia sido totalmente destruida. Virou o rosto e entrou correndo no quarto, para socorrer a esposa, que se encontrava caída no chão, ofegando, enquanto pequenos filetes de seu poder e o de sua filha, abandonavam seu corpo.

Kagome a havia atacado, e isto lhe era bastante claro.

# Você está bem, Ashke? - abaixou-se ao lado dela, ajudando-a a se levantar. - O que aconteceu? - olhou para Kagome. - Por que ela lhe atacou?

# Ela não gostou muito… - respirou profundamente, e olhou para Sesshoumaru. - de saber a verdade sobre sua origem. - sua testa se estreitou. - Ela rompeu o lacre. - olhou para Kagome. - Acho que ela vai acordar antes do tempo necessário. - mostrou-se preocupada.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, mais preocupado em levá-la em segurança e rapidamente para o quarto do casal. A deitou na cama e a analisou com cuidado, em busca de possíveis ferimentos causados pelo poder devastador que Kagome possuía.

# Ela não me feriu. - disse-lhe como se o sensurasse por acreditar que a filha fosse capaz de ferí-la. - Foi apenas muita coisa para ela aguentar em pouco tempo. - fechou os olhos e acomodou-se melhor na cama. - Não sei o quanto isso vai ser bom ou ruim, esta reação dela. - suspirou. - Acordar antes do tempo… pode trazer certos… efeitos colaterais.

# Como o que? - ele questionou.

# Apenas saberemos quando ela acordar. - sorriu. - Mas no momento nos precisamos nos preocupar com outras coisas, o poder de Kagome não afetou apenas a mim.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto de compreensão e olhou para a janela. Sim. Teriam um longo dia tentando explicar o que havia acontecido ali para os moradores de Arashi.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

_"Inuyasha"_

O chamado não passou de um sussurro, mas o Hanyou foi perfeitamente capaz de identificar a dona da voz. E parando sua caminhada, virou o rosto e olhou para um ponto qualquer no horizonte.

Por que estava ouvindo a voz dela, agora, depois de dois dias? E por que o tom de voz dela havia sido suave? Carinhoso? Estaria ele, começando a alucinar, agora que as dores causadas pelo romper do pacto estavam começando a desaparecer?

Estreitou os olhos. E inalou os ar com força, totalmente ciente do fato de Sango e Miroku também terem cessado a caminhada, e agora, estarem olhando para ele.

Piscou e olhou para o seu lado esquerdo. Ali, pode vê-la, de pé de costas para ele, no meio de um pequeno campo de flores vermelhas, usando um vestido completamente branco. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e dançavam de acordo com as ordens do vento.

Deu um passo a frente, e o cheiro de sangue invadiu seu olfato, lhe deixando nauseado. Sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a olhar para ela, incapaz de decifrar quem seria o dono ou dona daquele cheiro. O vento soprou com um pouco mais de violência, e flores de cerejeira - que surgiram do nada - passaram a cair transversalmente, como em ondas, entre ele e a jovem Miko. Flores, que ele notou ao estender a mão e agarrar uma delas, eram negras e se esfarelavam facilmente ao seu toque.

Mais um passo, e a imagem de Kagome pareceu-lhe mais nítida. Virando o rosto, ela o encarou de soslaio, os olhos azuis encontrando os dele com intensidade, enquanto um sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

O que aquilo significava? Por que estava vendo Kagome de pé, tão vividamente a sua frente? Sabia que ela estava morta. E por que não conseguia, nem ao menos, sentir o doce cheiro que apenas pertencia a ela.

Avançou mais um passo, decidido a ir até ela. Queria tocar-lhe e descobrir se estava diante de um fantasma. Uma ilusão. Entretanto, os pensamentos desapareceram, e ele parou, assim que a viu sacudir a cabeça em negação.

Confuso, a analisou. O sorriso não desaparecendo dos lábios dela, enquanto ela se virava de frente para ele. A mão direita, ele pode perceber estava fechada sob o local onde ficava seu coração. Mas não se deteve muito neste fato. De frente para ele, Inuyasha pode ver os arranhões e cortes que marcavam toda a pele clara que estava descoberta pelo vestido. Ferimentos, que obviamente sinalisavam o que ela sofrera antes de morrer.

Desviou os olhos dos cortes, sentindo seu coração se comprimir ao se lembrar de como boa parte deles havia sido feita. E viu os lábios dela se moverem. Ela falara, mas o som não abandonava seus lábios. E, consequentemente, ele não conseguira entendê-la.

Novamente ela falou algo, e peracendo perceber que ele não a endendia, Kagome abaixou os olhos, e estendeu a mão para ele. A mão que estava sob seu coração. Aos poucos ela foi separando os dedos, abrindo a mão, como se quisesse lhe mostrar algo. Mas não havia nada ali. E, depois de um tempo, parecendo desistir, ela tornou a fechá-la e relaxou o braço. O sorriso em seus lábios se tornando depressivo.

Inuyasha deu mais um passo a frente. Queria tocá-la. Pedir-lhe para não ficar triste. Mas ela, mais uma vez, fez um gesto de negação antes de encarar o horizonte a suas costas. E, repentinamente ela o olhou, sorrindo, e tocando seu coração.

# Eles me dizem pura... - ela sussurrou, e então abaixou a cabeça. Sussurrando mais algo, que ele não pode compreender.

E Inuyasha seguiu seu olhar, se assustando ao ver, que aos pés dela as flores estavam morrendo. E ao ver que, o braço direito dela banhado em sangue, sentiu-se deseperar. Sangue, que aos poucos ia tocando no chão, e manchando o vestido branco.

Avançou, decidido a ir até ela, mas tão logo deu o primeiro passo, a imagem de Kagome e do campo de flores desapareceu. Ela não estava mais lá. O campo verde e sem flores, voltara a ser a realidade a sua frente. E antes que pudesse dar por si, estava a procurando por todo o local ao seu redor.

# Inuyasha? - a voz de Miroku ecoou em seu ouvido, e virou-se para encarar o Houshi, a analisá-lo com preocupação.

Frustado, suspirou e olhou para Sango. A jovem Exterminadora, também o observava preocupada. Obviamente haviam notado seu comportamento estranho, e diferente dele, não viram Kagome.

# O que houve? - Sango questionou.

# Nada! - disse, tentando soar o mais convincente possível. - Achei ter sentido o cheiro de sangue, mas me enganei. - sorriu forçadamente para eles, antes de passar as mãos no cabelo. - Vamos andando... Estou cansado e gostaria de dormir em uma cidade hoje.

E em silêncio avançou e passou por eles, sem esperar qualquer manifestação sonora. Não almejava se explicar. Seria difícil ter de lhes dizer que vira Kagome. Que primeiramente ela parecera tranquila, e depois se mostrara coberta em sangue. Não acreditariam nele. Pensariam, assim como ele, que estava alucinando. Que estava, perdendo a razão.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

# Foi assim que tudo começou... A Luz e as Trevas fizeram uma aposta: Quem conquistaria a humanidade? Qual dos dois, no final, teria mais pessoas ao seu lado. Mas a luz nunca se preocupou com quantidades, mas sim com que as pessoas de seu lado poderiam fazer. E as trevas sempre a invejou por isso. Quer seu poder, sua paciência, e sua inteligência. Quer destruí-lo, pois apenas assim poderá dizer que realmente é o melhor: o vencedor. E por invejá-lo, tratou de fazer de tudo para destruir seu plano perfeito. E não se engane... o bem, nem sempre ganha. Afinal, o mal pode ser muito mais inteligente e persuasivo.

Girando a taça com o líquido vermelho sangue, olhou para a mulher parada diante da janela.

# Mas o bem também sabia criar planos. E ao descobrir o que ela pretendia, as trevas rapidamente bolou um plano para interferir. Movendo peças tentou fazer com que o plano fosse falho, mas não conseguiu.

Ele riu em deboche.

# O mal sempre tem uma carta na manga. E, desta vez, ele quase conseguiu fazer com que a salvação desejada pelo bem, fosse na verdade a perdição tão almejava por ele. Mas o bem também agiu rapidamente, e sabiamente fez com que o resultado, dependesse dos seres que viviam na Terra. Entregou a peça chave para a pessoa mais indicada para velar por ela. Uma Miko… Uma Miko legítima.

Tomou um leve gole de sua bebida.

# O nascer de um dia sangrento marcará o despertar de minha filha preferida. Embora carregando consigo a minha marca, não será chamada de Miko. Seu poder será dez vezes maior que o meu, transformando-se na perdição e ao mesmo tempo na salvação.

Sorriu ao pronunciar a profecia.

# Um ano depois do proposto, dará a luz a uma menina. Mas essa menina não será como as outras. Contendo o mal e o bem dentro dela ela será minha filha preferida e será moldada de acordo com seu sangue dominante. Impura… mas ao mesmo tempo a mais pura. Será culpada… mesmo sendo a mais inocente. Não-humana… entretanto não existirá ninguém mais humano que ela.

Novamente girou a taça.

# Irônico. O bem confiava tanto em seus seguidores, mas mesmo assim, decidiu que não deveria colocar o controle nas mãos de apenas uma mulher. Muito poder corrompe, ela disse. Como ela pôde então confiar tanto poder a uma única menina Humana? As trevas até hoje não sabe a resposta desta questão. Mas também acredita que ela não exista. Acredita que ela apenas esteja contando com a sorte.

Mordeu o lábio e deu com os ombros.

# O único trabalho da escolhida seria impedir que a preciosidade fosse assassinada ou corrompida. E foi esse o primeiro passo das trevas: antes que a existência de tal preciosidade fosse confirmada… ele agiu contra a escolhida. Mas, não conseguiu fazer com que a escolhida sucumbisse e deixasse a salvação para trás. Não conseguiu fazê-la optar pelo caminho fácil.

Sorriu de forma irônica.

# Sim. A luz escolhera bem suas peças. E depois? Depois o mal tentou fazer com que, pelo desprezo, a salvação se corrompesse. Afinal ela possuía o mal dentro de sí. Ainda assim, a influência da escolhida sobre ela, era maior do que o odio que não conseguia fazê-la sentir. Falhou. Irritado… é claro que o mal tratou de mudar sua estratégia.

Levantou-se.

# Primeiro, livrou-a da presença de sua protetora. Mas de nada adiantou. A escolhida havia trabalhado bem a preciosidade, a moldando de forma que ele não conseguisse alcançá-la. Em segundo... tentou tomar-lhe, trazê-la para seus braços, a força. Falhou. A escolhida antecipara todos os seus passos, e garantira que a salvação lhe fosse tomada antes que pudesse tocá-la. E mesmo perdida, ele sabia que ainda estava a vagar por ai. A salvação não seria perdida nas águas gélidas e traiçoeiras de um mar violento. A água pertencia ao bem.

Tomou mais um gole da bebida.

# Então, a terceira chance chegou batendo a sua porta. Aproveitando-se, fez-se repetir uma história passada. Tentou destruir a inocência e a esperança da salvação. Afinal, destruindo-lhe esses pontos, destruiria seu coração; sua alma estaria partida e vulnerável a ele.

Sua expressão se tornou sombria.

# Mas aparentemente… também falhou.

# O mal agora desistirá?

A voz feminina ecoou pelo cômodo fechado, e um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele.

# As trevas nunca desiste, minha doce marionete. O mal quer ver falhar o plano do bem. Ele quer a salvação para ele, para torná-la a perdição. Apenas sossegará quando a joia mais preciosa do bem estiver em seus braços e sob seu comando. E embora ele não consiga ver ou sentir a salvação neste momento ele sabe que ela ainda está viva. Afinal, o bem deu a ela o poder da longevidade e a cura fácil das chagas. Sim, ela vive mais que um Youkai. Ela pode até se curar mais rápido que um Youkai. Sim! Ela está viva. O mundo ainda não cedeu ao poder do mal. E isto significa que o bem maior ainda está por ai. Impedindo-o de dar um passo a frente. Você não a matou, Aya. - acrescentou. - A joia preciosa ainda está viva.

Mostrou-lhe as mãos e as fechou.

# Não… minha doce marionete, o mal não desistirá. A glória pertencerá a ele. Por isso, agora o mal… colocou em prática seu plano de número quatro.

Tsuzuki…

**ღ.ღ****.ღ****.ღ****.ღ****.ღ****.ღ**

Eikô - Gloria

**ღ.ღ****.ღ****.ღ****.ღ****.ღ****.ღ**

* * *

Bem... ai foi mais um capítulo.

Embora tenha demorado, espero que tenham gostado dele. Perdoem erros básicos... eu reli mas quando você mesma revisa algo seu, nunca consegue pegar todos os erros.

Bem... Com este capítulo dou fim a Primeira Parte de Marcas de Um Pecado.

Sim! No capítulo 39 e 40 foram postas nas mesas muitas cartas importantes. E espero que vocês tenham gostado e entendido. Qualquer coisinha relacionada a esses capítulos podem me perguntar.

Agora começará a Segunda Parte. Aquela em que Kagome já sabe o que é. Aquela em que ela e Inuyasha vão se reencontar, *afinal, ela vai garantir que ele venha em sua direção* e Miroku e Sango vão descobrir seus sentimentos. *Uhu \o/* Aquela em que Inu no taisho vai reencontrar as Miko e o filho. Onde o grupo de Akani toma uma decisão perigosa e o de Maemi comete um erro. Em fim... ainda vem muitas emoções por ai. Junto a beijos abraços e... embora ainda esteja pensando em como farei isso, cenas quentes.

Aaaa... agora as respostas *rapidas - para euzinha poder escrever as fic* das Reviews!

Eu não esqueci! \o/

Ayamani - Dei sinal de vida! :) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijokas e até mais.

Nai - Olá. Bem... espero que as provas da faculdade tenham sido boas. =) Quando a suas perguntas... com relação aos poderes de Kagome... este capítulo já as responde. ^.^ E a outra... vou deixar a resposta por conta de sua imaginação. XD heehehehehe Beijokas e até a próxima.

Acdy-chan - Acredito que a resposta tenha vindo neste capítulo. ^.^ Gostou dele? Espero que sim. Beijokas e até a próxima.

Agome chan - Opa. Ai foi mais um capítulo para você. Espero que tenha gostado. E não... Sesshy não é o pai de Kagome. Ele é apenas o Youkai que estava lá na hora em que ela nasceu. ^.^ Beijokas e até mais.

LadyBarbiePontasPotterCS - Olá! hehehe pois é. Muitas revelações. Continuei e espero que tenha gostado. =D Beijokas e até mais.

Jade Amorim -:P Aqui estou eu novamente. Demorei mais apareci. ^.^ Pois é... essa do "despertar" da profecia era justamente para deixar a dúvida. ^.^ Ai foi mais explicações. espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas e até a próxima.

Drika - Opa. Pois é... Midorku fez bem em confundir a cabeça de todos para manter o perigo o mais longe possível da verdadeira peça do quebra-cabeças. Agora a briga vai esquentar. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijokas e atéeéé!

Nami-cham Vampire - Bem... eu expliquei Sesshy, Kagome e Kikyou... mas se ainda está meio confuso é só me dizer =) heehehhehe Kagome realmente confunde. Midoriku fez de tudo para atrapalhar todo mundo. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijokas e até mais.

Aline L. - Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, e espero que tenha gostado deste também. Bem... não vai demorar muito para Inu e Kag se encontrarem. ^.^ Beijokas e atééé.

Katryna Greenleaf - Pois é... Midoriku enrolou todo mundo.^.^ Vamos descobrir quem é o pai de Kagome em breve. Mas não é o Sesshoumaru. Nada de relações de parentes na fic. :P Espero que tenha gostado. beijokas e até a próxima.

Kirisu-chan - Nem sei quanto tempo demorei agora... juro... mas o próximo sai em janeiro. Palavra de escoteira. beijokas e até mais.

Liis - hehehehe que bom que está gostando. espero que tenha gostado deste cap também. Não... Sesshy não é o pai de Kagome. ^.^ Beijokas e até o próximo.

Aninha - Opa... ai foram mais revelações. ^^ beijokas e atéééé!

Ayame Gawaine - Que bom que gostou. Espero que tenha gostado deste também. mais revelações. ^.^ Beijokas e até o próximo.

Mari-Bell - Midoriku fez de tudo para impedir que as coisas fossem fáceis de mais... e foi um erro básico de interpretação das Miko e dos outros interessados. afinal... eles julgaram despertar como nascimento. Por isso descartaram kagome logo de cara. :P Ela não podia dar as coisas numa bandeja. \o/ Eles vão se reencontrar logo logo... não se preocupe. espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. beijokas e até mais.

Bem... por hoje é só.

Espero que tenha respondido bem... fui rapidinha pois quero aproveitar o máximo do feriado para escrever. Adiantar as coisas para nós. Tudo bem assim?

^.^

Espero que eu esteja agradando vocês. E que continuem acompanhando essa história escrita por uma pessoa um pouco *o.O* afetada.

Bem. Este é o último capítulo de MDP do ano. Um presente de Natal para vocês. Mas prometo que o próximo vira no início de Janeiro. Como pretendo terminar a fic em 2011 acredito que não demore muito nas postagens. É minha meta de Ano Novo!

Feliz Natal para vocês... muitos presentes... felicidades e comam muito na ceia de Natal *pelo menos euzinha me acabo na ceia... como tanto que poderia passar dois dias sem comer XD*

Feliz Ano Novo... que 2011 seja muito, _MUITO _mesmo, melhor que 2010. Muito amor... beijos... alegrias... e... emfim... tudo de bom para vocês.

Amo vocês.

Beijokas

E até mais!

Telly Roarke.


	41. AVISO

Boa tarde

Sim! Eu estou viva.

Antes de mais nada gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora.

E vocês, como estão?

Como foram de férias?

Nem conto como foram as minhas... ¬¬' Nem sinto que tive férias.

Bem... a única coisa boa foi: Passei esse período inteiro relendo e revisando MDP... estou quase acabando a revisão... faltam só 2 cap.

Assim que terminar... repostarei os capítulos e... continuarei a história. A revisão foi boa para me ajudar a verificar algumas coisas e aprimorar minhas ideias para a continuação da fic.

Bem...

Até abril sai um cap.

Prometo!

Beijokas

Telly Roarke


End file.
